The Emissary Of Extinction
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Judai encounters a Duel monster spirit unlike any other he has faced before.  A return to Duel Academia will reveal many secrets, before Judai and his friends  are plunged into the darkest war they have ever known.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes:

This is my first story I've published (anywhere), so please don't expect a masterpiece. I would however be very grateful for any critique, suggestions, noticed errors, Ect Ect.

I'm more of a fan of the original Japanese GX series than the 4kids edit (let's face it, 4kids never could match the original series, with GX or the original) so I will be using the Japanese names/Terms in most cases (this goes for references to the original Yugioh series as well).

I will however be using dub card names, simply because I'm more familiar with them. The only time I wont be using the dub card names is when I find the dub to be kinda stupid. Eg: I'll use Super Fusion instead of Super Polymerization. Why did they bother changing it? The original name was good. I just cant take the dub name seriously for some reason.

To avoid confusion, and for future reference, here's how I write out speech and thought. (Sorry it isnt the typical way, but it's just makes more sense to me)

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Spirit Talking"** (Eg. Winged Kuriboh/Daitokuji/any other spirit)

"**Inner spirit talking from within****"** (Eg. Yubel/Honest)

There may be exceptions to the rule, but the context should stop it from becoming confusing.

Please keep in mind I am from the UK, so there may be some words that will seem to misspelled to any American reader. Eg, "Defense" will be spelled "Defence" most of the time.

And lastly my Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. You think I'd have let the game be played on motorcycles?

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Prologue**

A figure stood looking upon a dark, moonless sky. Almost completely hidden by the night, though he did not seek to hide from anyone. Upon his own castle no one was going to be foolish enough to tell him he was not welcome. Without turning around he acknowledged a figure who was almost completely hidden.

"Is he on the move?"

The hidden figure nodded. "Yes. I think we both know what he's planning." After a few seconds of silence the second figure continued. "And the boy?"

"He's not ready."

"Are you sure? Maybe if we-"

"He is **not** ready. I understand your urgency, but to make ourselves known to him now would be pointless. To wield true strength, and wield it against _him_, the boy must _want_ strength. And right now he does not want it. Since he doesn't want strength, we will not play the part of his allies."

The shadowed figure walked forward, a confused expression upon his face. "The way you speak...it's almost as if you doubt he is the one we await."

The first figure blinked once, slowly. Taking a second to compose himself before responding. "I do."

"Then why are we not looking elsewhere? If you had even the _slightest_ doubt you should have told us."

"We watch him simply because there's no better option."

"You know as well as I that-" He was silenced by a raised hand.

"The one you speak of has already chosen his allies. He would not be able to use our power as well as theirs. He is a well that has been tapped and claimed."

"Fine. But if you had doubts about the boy, why still choose him? I don't buy that he was just the best option."

"Because I believe he'll want our strength soon enough. It's that simple. We both know where _he_ is going. Once the boy learns of it, he'll face him. And he _will_ fail. Once that happens we shall present ourselves to him, if he passes the test then we will lead the fight against the creature once more."

"As you sure we can win? You know as well as, no, better than I the depths of that monsters power."

The figure turned to face his old friend. "As I know the depths of our own. Just be patient my friend. Soon we will raise our blades again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure dressed in a red jacket stood before a ruined temple. This temple had clearly not been home to anyone for years, decades. Perhaps even centuries. The young man walked on, grateful for the lack of people around. Somehow he got the feeling that hanging around these old ruins would look suspicious. He had come quite a distance. He walked into the ruin, light seeping in from the holes of the ruined roof. He looked around, he found it strange how...blank the walls were. He decided to call on a second opinion.

"What do you think, Yubel? Is this the place we heard about?" A figure visible only to him appeared, walking alongside him. **"****Yes. It clearly has not been inhabited in many years. But I can still sense remnants of evil lining the walls. Be cautious Judai, we've no way of knowing what we may find.****"** Judai nodded. He too could sense the faded evil about the temple, he doubted it would be any kind of threat, but it explained why almost no one went near the temple. Though faded, the aura about the place was enough to inspire unease. Even he would admit he'd never felt this kind of unease, he'd felt greater, but not none quite so unique. If the aura were greater he knew his insides would be yelling at him to run, run and hide. Run from whatever the source of this feeling was. At least a year ago that would have been the case. Now he was strong. He stopped for a second, closing his eyes. _"It's stronger elsewhere in here. Now where is that place?" _He calmed his mind, feeling around, he had to find it. His eyes suddenly opened. He'd found it. He ran. _"I must find the source of it."_ He turned a corner, running down the remains a corridor before suddenly stopping.

He turned to face a closed door. He knew whatever was emitting whatever he'd felt was beyond this door. But it wasen't what was beyond the door that concerned him.

it was the door itself. The thing was made completely was stone, like the very stone in the wall had been moulded into a makeshift door. One glance at it told him he was _not_ going to be moving that thing himself. **"****What do you think, Judai? Is that door meant to keep people out, or something in?****"** "This isn't the time for jokes, Yubel." **"****Who's joking? I'm serious****."** "**Nya! I agree Judai" **An orb has suddenly appeared at Judai's side. Somehow capable of speech. **"Are you still going to open it?" **

Judai smiled. "Damn right I am." He placed his hand in a small box attached to his waist, pulling out a single card, his eyes suddenly aglow in different colours. "Neos!" He held up the card to the door.

Neos suddenly appeared, standing before the door as well. His head turned to face Judai. **"Judai, I sense something dark beyond this door. Be prepared, we may have to fight."** Judai nodded. "Then let's meet the challenger." Neos slammed his fist into the door, embedding his hand into it's surface. He gripped the stone on the side, pulling with all his might.

The door came off, the hole in the wall behind Judai shining light into the room that had been shown.

It was for the most part, a completely barren room. Lit only by the daylight now seeping into it. Judai looked to the wall opposite of the door. "A monolith?" Judai walked in, so he could get a closer look at the stone before him.

It depicted a monster Judai had never seen before. It was obviously a tall creature, easily taller than Neos, who was looking upon the creature with a mixture of repulsion and interest. One look at the creature revealed a single fact. It had no skin of it's own, it's entire body was a skeleton, of a creature that was obviously not anything that lived in the human world. Despite the lack of skin, what looked like veins could be make out on the incredibly detailed drawing of the creature, short of meeting the creature in person it would be impossible to make out if they were really veins, or just lines across the bone. They all looked upon the creatures depiction, trying to make out further details. One notable feature was that it's hands were claws, and that they only had four fingers per each. Three acting as fingers, the forth as a thumb. Further up it arms it was possible to make out something that resembled clothing, but the materiel it was made out of was impossible to divulge, it almost looked it it was made out of darkness itself. Not much could be said to describe the clothing, only that it completely hid most of it's arms, legs, and it's entire chest and back from view. Expect around the back of the creature the materiel it was made off was not fully tied to the beast, instead flowing behind it, at random angles, looking almost like wisps of smoke. A creature wrapped in darkness itself, somehow it seemed to befit the monster before them, reminding Judai of a creature he had fought not so long ago. The most distinctive feature about the creature was it's choice of armor. Starting from it's helmet, and finishing at the creatures waist.

The creature was wrapped in an skeleton. Which Judai suspected once belonged to an enemy. The armor itself was nothing more than a very large ribcage, with a spinal column at the back, with a tail reaching down to just above the wearers feet, which could be called talons, though they were different from most bird talons. They had two claws at the front, and one at the back, enabling it to wrap it's toes around the large, what might have been branch it was depicted standing on. Each foot was easily large enough to crush a skull in it's grasp. Looking up the skeleton Judai could finally make out the skeletons skull. Whatever was wearing the creature had it's own face hidden beneath the skull of the creature it had killed. It was revealed to be a dragons skull. With some alterations haven been made to it, the teeth had been dyed black by some unknown means, each of them very long and sharp fangs. The face itself may or may not have been changed, because everything on it led to a single impression to everyone looking at it.

It was like the thing was looking at you. Like you were some kind of prey. Whatever was beneath of skull was completely hidden, leading Judai to think, with a shiver down his spine, if there was even anything under it at all. The way the darkness seemed to be fused to it, the way it almost seemed to be a walking corpse, seeking only to make everything alive, utterly dead.

It could be called death itself.

Yet there was something else that bothered Judai _"How could a mere picture of something produce this energy?"_

"**Judai! Look!"** Judai turned to face what his old teacher was looking at. "What is it?" Judai walked over to the source of interest, kneeling down before it.

It was a robe. Not unlike one a monk would wear, but it wasn't the fact that it was even there that bothered Judai. It was the way the robes were just lying there, in a pile on the floor. It was strange, it was as if the robes had just been thrown against the wall and fallen to the ground. But why would it even had been thrown against the wall in the first place?

"**Judai...look at this..**_**.**_**"** Judai looked up to see what his floating companion had found. "What?"

Suddenly Judai got the impression that the robes were _worn_ when they were thrown into the wall. The dent in the stone wall was definitely big enough to be caused by a human, but given the sheer depth of it. _"There was some strong force behind that. But where is the..."_ His eyes narrowed, he gently raised up the hood of the robe, wanting to find something. "Daitokuji, could I get a light down here?" The orb came down, illuminating whatever Judai had found. **"**_**Is that, ash?**_**"** Judai dipped his hand into it, pulling out a little in his hand. "It is now."

Judai heard a footstep, turning to notice Neos at another robe. **"It's the same here, Judai."** Judai looked around the camber, finding a total of 10 robes in the room. Some others were thrown against the wall, others had fallen where they had once stood. Whatever had come, had done the deed quickly.

"But what could have-?" He looked up. **"****I saw it too Judai.****"** One of the creatures claws had _moved_. Judai stood up, ready to fight against whatever the drawing before him was.

The face of the monolith began to emit ripples across it's surface, starting from the tip of one one of it's right claws, then emitting outwards. A claw came through. Poking it's way through to the human world. Neos jumped to Judai's side. Ready to fight. And they would have to fight.

The creature's face came through, looking at Judai with hollow eyes. The skull of it's mouth opening, black smoke gathering in it.

Judai knew what was coming. "Yubel!" The creature breathed out a blast of dark energy, seemingly wrapped in smoke.

Yubel appeared, wrapping the front of her body in her wings. The blast hit, the impact of it not even scratching her as the blast was dispersed, causing the room to shake from the force of the attack. The creature began to growl, it would attack again. "Neos!"

The Neo Space Hero threw out his hand as Yubel vanished, firing a blast of blue energy at the beast. It hit, causing the beast to scream and retreat back into it's monolith. Judai's eyebrow raised, what was that in front of him?

"**Judai, it's a portal of some kind. The monolith is the gateway the creature using to get into this world. Break it and this can end.**_**"**_ Neos didn't even wait for the order before jumping forward, striking at the monolith with it's fist, and all his power.

The monolith shattered in pieces as Neos's arm went right through it. It fell to the ground in a pile of itself. But even shattering could not stop the beast from roaring. The pieces of the monolith began to emit dark energy, which move like smoke to form an image in front of Judai. The monster was standing before him now, but only as a smoke image. It could not harm him, at least that's what it seemed. The now silent beast opened it's mouth.

"**I'll be seeing you again, human."** The creature began to fade away, fading into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think


	2. Return to Duel Academia

Authors Notes:

Not even a few hours up and I already got three favourites. Thank you very much guys. Hope I don't disappoint you.

Special thanks: Awakened by a Reverie. For my first review and favourite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Duel Academia. Summon! Oblivion!**

"...I chose to come back here after that, Samejima. I might be able to find answers here."

The principle turned to face the bright sky outside his window, it was quite an interesting story. But something was bothering him. "I see." He was silent for a moment, letting the story sink into his mind. "Judai, was there any writing on the monolith?"

"Writing?"

He turned to face Judai again. "Anything will do. Any kind of text upon the monolith, or perhaps just some books related to this temple you may have found?"

Judai shook his head. "Nothing. The place was empty aside from the robes. I searched them but I couldn't find anything.

The principle frowned. "Well no matter. Feel free to search the library, or anywhere else on the island you wish."

"Thanks Samejima. By the way." Judai grinned. "Any promising new students?"

The aged man chuckled, some things would never change, but then something else hit him. "Actually, now you mention it..."

"Hmm?" For a brief moment Samejima saw the same childish curiosity in the boys face he had first seen years ago. It brought back some fond, and not so fond memories. But now was not the time to look back on memories, but to make them.

"It may be nothing, but given the creature you saw...well, maybe it's a coincidence."

"Sometimes things are not what they seem. So what is it?"

"You've been a fan of duel monsters for a long time right?" Judai nodded. "Can you remember the former Pro-League champ, the one before DD?" Judai had to think for a second, it was a very long time ago.

"Yes. I remember him. I heard about him not long after I started watching professional duels. He stepped down months before DD showed up didn't he?"

"Yes, and it caused quite a stir. Well I've learned something very interesting about him recently."

"Really? What?"

Samejima paused for a second. Clearly whatever he was about to say was not something he'd been expecting to discover about a former champion. He spoke. "He has a son."

Judai raised an eyebrow. "How did you find that out? That guy kept his private life under lock and key."

Samejima nodded. "That's why I didn't find out until recently. No one else really remembers the previous champ, but I do. So the second I saw the boys name I knew him for who he was."

"His name? Then he's-!"

The principal nodded, smiling. "He's a student here."

Judai leaned back in his chair. So the former champ had a son did he? Judai began to hope he was nothing like his father...

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXX

A young Judai sat in front of the TV screen, clutching a cushion on the verge of tears as he watched the most terrifying duel he had ever seen take place.

Fires burned around the two duellists, one standing in the centre of the flames as it danced around him, a sadistic smile not unlike the one a future pro league duellist would come to wear one day on his face. He was laughing as the fire emanated from his graveyard. First starting as a low chuckle before his threw his head back and roared. The fires continuing to burn. Before him stood a single monster, several times his hight, holding a giant scythe. He calmed down and laughed. "You cant kill my monsters that easily. You cant beat me that easily. You just cant win! Now it's **my** turn. Draw!" The fires began to die down, he looked at his card for only a second before looking to his opponent. "Your Metalmorph's effect only works when your monster is doing the attacking. But now I'm doing the attacking, and your monster is nothing on it's own." He pointed to his opponents monster, commanding his own monstrosity of a creature. "**Kill it!**"

The creature vanished, appearing on it's targets side of the field, it was behind the monster. it could not have seen it coming.

The reaper slashed at the creature from behind...

At home the young Judai wept, hidden behind his cushion. "Make him stop...somebody make him stop!"

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't tell me he duels like his father." Samejima actually laughed at that. His shoulders shaking. He knew as well as Judai how _that_ man had duelled.

"Not at all. They don't even play similar decks. In fact," He spoke with a frown. "He plays almost oppositely to his father."

"What do you mean?"

Samejima smiled sadly. "He's got skill, but he doesn't have a defined deck style. As for monsters, well, we knew what his father played." Judai nodded. Less said about them the better. "But he plays with mostly warrior-type monsters. But it's very...generic. He has no defined archetype, or a set strategy in his deck. Maybe you should duel him, he's taken up your old room after all, and he's alone in it so I think he'd like the company. But that's not why I brought it up." Judai blinked. "It wasn't?" Samejima shook his head slightly. "The monster you saw. Do you think it could it have been one of his fathers?" Judai shook his head quickly. "No, though it might be something he would play. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly the telephone at his desk started to ring. "I'm sorry Judai. But I have to take this. We can continue this at a later time. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you need on the island."

"Thank you Samejima." Judai left the office seconds later. It was time to take a good look around at his old home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood outside his old dorm, looking upon the old place with a fond smile. He walked up the stairs, he was going to take a look at his old room. He figured most of the students would be enjoying the weekend, after a second of listening he guessed the old room was empty. He opened the door and entered.

He smiled as memories rushed before his mind. First coming here with Sho. Being awoken by Daichi. Kaiser coming to select him as his opponent for the graduation duel. Edo Phoenix coming to challenge him. Saiou giving him a key. Opening a pile of booster packs with Jodan. He closed the door and chuckled. "This place doesn't change a bit." A lazy 'meow' replied to his words, he looked up to see Pharaoh sitting on a plank of wood in the ceiling. "So that's where you got to, eh Pharaoh?" That cat was proving to be a source of great amusement to him, he always got into the strangest places. He walked over to the desk, the rooms only resident had left his disk and deck on the table. He reach out to touch the deck.

His hand stopped. He felt something. He looked upon the deck with Yubels eyes. He saw a powerful golden energy emitting from the deck, reminding him of a certain duellist he'd faced not too long ago. Though this aura did not stand in the same league as _them_. _"What is that?"_ His hand started to reach out...

'Click' He stopped, he was about to meet the boy himself. He placed his hand by his side again, so he wouldn't look suspicious.

The door opened, showing the boy who was walking in. He was the same height Judai had been when he'd first come to the Academia. He had short, black hair with some red streaks running through it. At least that what Judai could see under the towel on his head, obviously he'd gone for a mid morning shower. His Hazel eyes looked on Judai with surprise. For a brief second Judai wondered how the boy had gotten his hands on the Senior Osiris Red Jacket he was wearing. The boy looked up to meet Judai's eyes. "You my new room mate?"

Judai smiled. "Naa. Sorry. I'm a graduate, I just came to visit my old room."

"You're a graduate? Hang on." The boy looked Judai up and down. "Judai Yuki?" Judai nodded. The boy grinned. "Awesome! I really did get you're old room. You're a legend." The boy walked up to Judai, then raised a hand. "I'm Xiaolang Kentai, nice to meet you." They shook lightly.

"_So this is __his__ son. Samejima was right. He's a lot different from his father."_ He also remembered something else. And Samejima did suggest it..."I noticed your duel disk, how about a duel?"

Xiaolang's grin threatened to split his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later both stood in down by the sea, Judai had decided to drag the duel away from people. He didn't feel like having a wide audience. They shuffled one another's decks, before moving to take their positions.

"**Duel!**" Judai drew first. "I'll set two cards, and summon Elemental Hero Clayman." (Defence mode. ATK/800 DEF/2000) The hero who almost seemed to be made of stone took the field, taking the battle position that almost seemed to be in it's nature to take. "I end my turn."

"I draw." He looked at the cards he had drawn for a second before making a move. "I activate my Double Summon Spell card. I can normal summon twice this turn. So First I normal summon my Field-Commander Rahz.." (attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

Judai blinked. _"I don't believe it..."_

His mind shot back to a nightmarish time gone by. He saw the vision of a man pass on his minds eye. Beaten, seconds from facing his own death. Giving his children last words on encouragement, telling his son to protect his daughter. It was then Judai realized, he'd never bothered to find out what happened to his children. He remember what his words had been to the dying man. _"All I cared about was finding Johan. Rahz...I hope you came back..."_

The Rhaz before him was almost completely unlike the man he had only briefly known. This warrior wore his armor, with pride if his face was anything to go by. Judai could notice that there were various chips and cracks along his armor, yet Judai could sense that his spirit would not be damaged so easily as his armor. _"So this was Rahz before I knew him. Heh, I can see why Freed let him join."_

Back in reality Xiaolang continued to speak. "And when he's normal or special summoned, I can select a level four or below Warrior-type monster in my deck and move it to the top I choose to move my Spell Striker." Having pulled out the card, he placed it on the top of his deck. "Next I normal summon my Marauding Captain."(attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/400) Another warrior, one that Judai could recall in a very distant memory appeared. The Captain waved it's two swords once, preparing itself for battle. "And when he's normal summoned. I can special summon a level four or below monster form my hand. I choose another Marauding Captain. "(attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/400) "Next I play the A. Forces. Each Warrior-type monster I control gains 200 attack points for every warrior and spellcaster-type monster I control. I control three warriors, so that's 600 each." (Captains ATK/1800 Rahz ATK/2200) "Rahz! Battle! Attack Clayman." The commander rushed forward, cutting down his opponent in a flash, leaving Judai alone on his side of the field. "Now my captains will attack you!"

Judai grinned. He wasn't going down that easily. "Reverse card open! Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. I can special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck." (Defence mode. ATK/300 DEF/200) **"Kuri."** The monster that had saved Judai so many times had appeared to save him once again. It flapped it's tiny wings once, not affected by what was obviously coming.

"Then my captain will destroy him first." True to his word, the captain defeated the winged monster quickly enough. Leaving a smiling Judai defenceless as before.

"By the way Xiaolang. During the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage."

Xiaolang nodded. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw." _"I see what Samejima meant. He has skill, and potential. All he needs is a deck style. Then again, I haven't seen the source of that power I was sensing yet. Now, with his two captains. I can't attack right now. So I'll just summon a monster too strong for him to attack."_ "I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin." The Humanoid Dolphin crossed it's arms as it took a knee. (Defence mode. ATK/600 DEF/800) "Next I use his effect, by discarding one card from my hand. I can take a look at your hand. If I find a monster, I select it. Then if I control a monster with greater attack power, your monster is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage. If I don't control a stronger monster, I take the damage."

Xiaolang showed Judai the only card in his hand. "It's a spell card. Vindictive Sword."

Judai nodded. "I activate my own spell card. O - Oversoul. I can select and special summon a Normal Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard. So I revive the one I just sent. Summon, Elemental Hero Neos!" (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) Judai grinned as his Ace monster took to the field, it's stance strong as it stood next to it's ally. He remembered the last time he summoned this monster in a duel. He hoped to have another duel that amazing one day, but today he would settle for Xiaolang. "I'll end my turn."

"Elemental Hero Neos. That's your Signature card!"

"Yeah, he is. Can I see yours?"

Xiaolang nodded. "Just need to draw it. My turn. Draw!" He directed his attention to the next card he would play. "Reverse card open! Reckless Greed. I can draw two cards, but I must skip my next two Draw Phases. Draw." He smiled. "I drew it! I drew it! Alright, I remove Double Summon from my graveyard. So I can special summon Spell Striker!" (Defence mode. ATK/600 DEF/200. A forces effect. Spell Striker ATK/1400 Captains/2000 Rhaz ATK/2400) "Next I activate the spell card, Reasoning. You call out a monster level, and I pick up cards until I find a monster. Then if it's a different number than what you called, I can summon it. If not, it goes to the graveyard. Either way, all the non-monster cards go to the graveyard.

"Four."

Xiaolang picked up five cards, his fifth being a monster. "It's a five star monster. Freed The Matchless General." (Attack mode. ATK/2300 DEF/1700. The A Forces. Freed ATK/3300 Spell Striker ATK/1600 both Captains ATK/2200 Rhaz ATK/2600) Judai's eyebrows almost got lost in his hair as he looked at the monster before him. _"Freed. Is this what you become after a wanderer?"_ The Freed before him was clearly years older than the one he had known, wearing armor a lot more fancy as well, Judai could tell from the sword sheathed on his waist that his weapon had changed as well. _"Matchless General...It suits you."_ He smiled.

"Alright Judai, I'm ready now."

"Ready?"

Xiaolang nodded, grasping one of his cards. "My monster can be tribute summoned in a unique way. I can use as many tributes as I want, as long as the tributes are all warrior-type monsters. So I tribute all five of my monsters to summon my signature monster!" The monsters were reduced to masses of light, where were all absorbed into the card Xiaolang was about play. His Duel Disk began to glow will all the power that was running through it. "I summon!" He slammed his hard into a monster card zone. Looking right at Judai. The boys eyes burned with new found passion and strength. His hazel eyes suddenly dancing with fire that found itself within them. He called the name of his monster.

"Oblivion!" The monster rose from a circle of light. The monster almost looked to be made from gold at first glance. But on closer inspection it was revealed to be just it's armor. For a signature monster it's physique was not very intimidating, it was a similar build to Freed but with obviously stronger arms. It's entire body was covered in it's armor, not showing even an inch of skin as it rose up, making Judai wonder what exactly was under that armor. The 'face' of the armor was completely blank. _"Can this monster even see?"_ It wore thick shoulder guards, making it's physique look bulkier than it actually was. It had both arms resting on the handle of it's blade, the very tip of the handle was flat, allowing the monster to rest it's hands on it, it was a sword meant for use by one hand, judging by the handle, but the handle's length would allow use by both hands. Looking further down the blade Judai could see that the guard was in the shape of an Infinity symbol. Then came it's sword. In terms of shape, it is what Judai would expect of any knight, but what the sword was _made_ of.

"_That's definitely Diamond. This must be one amazing monster!"_

Xiaolang smiled as he looked upon his favourite card. _"I got him."_ "Judai! There is a reason Oblivion let's me tribute all my warriors to summon him. His attack points are undefined, yes. His effect defines his attack points. His attack power is the sum of the parts I tributed to summon him at the time of tribute!"

The sword started to glow, now it was a sword of golden light. (ATK/11,900)

"Almost 12,000 attack points?"

Xiaolang's grin darkened. "Over." (A forces effect. ATK/12,100) "His name comes from the devastation of his attack. Now you can see it for yourself! Oblivion, Battle! Attack Neos! Judgement Blade!"

The sword instantly exploded with golden power, flowing out energy like a ferocious torrent of fire, with it's stream about to drown Neos. Oblivion raised his sword. Meanwhile Judai was watching with a smile. _"Such amazing power."_ The knight struck down, unleashing a river of power directly at Neos.

Not that Judai was going to let it it. "Reverse card open. Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the battle phase." The attack met the shield, not even slowing down as it simply crashed over the trap, but the sphere now protecting Judai would not be broken, the power eventually faded, leaving a grinning Judai. _"He's good, for a first year. But I'm better."_ He looked at the card in his hand. _"I'll use Contact Soul to summon Grand Mole on my turn, then use it to force Oblivion back to Xiaolangs hand. Depending on what else I draw I could finish this on my next turn."_

Xiaolang was scratching the back his head. "Well I...uh. End my turn." And as if by order...

Oblivion exploded.

Judai blinked. "What?"

Xiaolang gave an embarrassed grin. "Oblivion is destroyed during the end of the turn he's summoned."

Judai blinked once. That reminded him of another monster card he knew. He placed a hand on his deck. _"This is the last turn of the duel."_ "Draw. I activate Contact Soul. I can special summon a Neo-Spacian from my hand, deck or graveyard. I summon Flare Scarab from my deck." The Neo-Spacian insect emerged out of an apparition of fire. Smiling slightly for the battle to come. (Attack mode. ATK/500 DEF/500)

"His effect gives him 400 attack and defence points for every spell and trap card you control." (ATK/900 DEF/900) "I move Aqua Dolphin to attack mode." (ATK/600) "Now. Aqua Dolphin, attack." The creature unleashed it's sonar based attack, causing Xiaolang to flinch from the force. (Xiaolang LP/3400) "Flare Scarab!" The creature rammed itself into Xiaolang. (Xiaolang LP/2500) Xiaolang stumbled back. "Neos! Direct attack!"

Neos reached Xiaolang in an instant, raising it's arm. "Wrath of Neos!"

He struck down. (Xiaolang LP/0) The boy grunted, but seemed otherwise unaffected by the blow, though he seemed a little unsteady on his feet.

Judai smiled, striking his signature pose. "Gotcha!"

Xiaolang fell flat on his backside, sitting there with a small smile on his face. Pulling the cards out of his graveyard. "Now I know why you're the best."

Judai watched as Xiaolang began placing the cards back in his deck as he walked up to him. He decided to stop him before he placed..."Xiaolang. Can I take a look at that Oblivion card?" The boy looked up, surprised. "Sure, but keep in mind it's not up for trade."

As Judai looked at the card he began to understand. He knew now what this card was.

This card was the source of the power he had sensed. _"I've found an interesting kid."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Oblivion

Monster

LIGHT

5

Warrior/Effect

ATK/? DEF/0

If you tribute summon this monster, all tributes must be Warrior-type monsters. You may tribute any number of monsters to tribute summon this card. This cards ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters tributed to tribute summon this card at the time they were tributed. Destroy this card during the end phase.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"The strongest Warrior monster. Isn't it awesome?"


	3. Rising Strength, Kenzan VS Xiaolang

Author's notes: I want to thank everyone who's left a review. Your praise and critique will hopefully help me produce a more enjoyable story for you all. And again, special thanks to Awakened by a Reverie for bringing to my attention some things I think I should explain.

I did make Judai act somewhat out of character in the opening scene of the last chapter, I'll admit it. I was trying to expand on the maturity he began to express in early season four. I did try to keep some of his childish side in the scene (his love of duelling mainly). I'll have to re-watch some of season four to find a good balance. But there is an important thing I think everyone could keep in mind (Thanks again for making me aware of this, Rev). The reason Judai's speech pattern was considered 'rude' in the original GX was because he rarely used honorifics. The English language does not have them, so it's going to be difficult finding a way to 'translate' them for lack of a better term, to the English way of speaking (and I don't know many of them anyway). If anyone has an idea, or if it's actually been done by someone smarter than I. I'd be most grateful if you could let me know.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 2**

**Rising Strength. Kenzan VS Xiaolang**

In the Library, Judai had a pile of books in front of him. _"This is easily more work than I did through my time as a student."_ Each book was on mythology. As Pegasus had based a lot of cards on Mythology it was decided that duel Academia needed a vast Mythology section. He must have flipped through dozens of books, and after all the time he'd spent searching, his search had turned up...

"Nothing. It's like this thing doesn't even exist." _**"**_**Or no one wanted it to be found.**_**"**_ "What do you mean?" _**"**_**Think of the things that have been found at duel Academia. The phantom Demons. Darkness. Portals to the monster world. You wont find all the data on them here. And after the incident you had with Darkness I bet all the books about Darkness had been removed.**_**"**_"We're not gonna find it here are we?" **"That's a****ssuming data on the creature even exists. Experts on duel monsters mythology are rare. And I have a feeling this particular beast is not very well known.**_**"**_

Judai put the book back on the pile. "Someone knows. But who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked through an empty Academia, trying to make some sense of what he had faced back in the temple.

"_If only I could find someone who knows something about it. I'd settle for this creatures name, but not even duel Academia has anything on it."_ Judai stopped. _"Where is everybody today? I know it's the weekend but I thought someone would be around." _For a brief second he was reminded of a darker time. A time in which there were no students in the halls, or even the world. But he knew that wasen't the case now.

An empty world didn't cheer.

Judai ran, he knew where that cheering was coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked into a crowed stadium, smiling as he watched two duellists fight on stage. He smiled as he was reminded of all the battles he'd fought on that stage. Manjoume, Kaiser, Edo, Johan. _"I've fought some strong guys here."_

He looked at who was duelling now.

One duellist he saw was an obelisk blue student, likely a first year by the size of him. He controlled two monsters, and was about to make a move. (Student LP/200) "I tribute my Grave Squirmer and my Metal Reflect Slime to summon the Invader of Darkness." (Attack mode. ATK/2900 DEF/2500) The Mummy and Silver-coloured Slime were offered as tribute to summon a monster who's hight dwarfed it's duellist. Dressed in a cloak that did next to nothing to hide it's monstrosity of a body. It looked at it's opponent and growled. "And since you have no monsters left I can end this now."

Judai looked to the student's opponent. "Xiaolang?"

To Judai's surprise Xiaolang was standing as the students opponent, with no monsters and only one face down card he had clearly seen better duels. (Xiaolang LP/1400) Xiaolang grinned. "Try it ya douchebag." Judai chuckled. He had to hand it to the kid, faced with a monster with almost 3000 attack points and still had the guts to insult his opponent. He smiled a little more when the commentary started.

"**Ooh, Now the challenger is insulting his opponent na-no-ne. What guts, but against an Invader of Darkness what can he do?"**

The Obelisk grinned. "Nothing! Invader, attack! Wrath of Darkness!" The creature shot out his hand, a wall of darkness launching itself from it. With the intent of crushing Xiaolang.

"I activate a trap! A Hero Emerges! Now you have to select a card in my hand. if it's a monster, I can special summon it. Otherwise that card is going to the graveyard." He held up his hand.

"You only have one card. So Summon it already! It wont do you any good, my Invader is too strong."

"Hold that thought!" He placed the card on his duel disk in defence mode. "I summon The Creator!" (ATK/2300 DEF/3000)

The crowds watched in awe as the would be god appeared behind Xiaolang, it's divinity refusing to even stand in front of Xiaolang, it was such a large creature that only it's head and upper body was shown, the rest of it becoming more ghostlike before vanishing under the ground. Xiaolang smiled as the wall of darkness vanished before the light The Creator emitted. "Guess your darkness cant stand the light huh?"

"**Mama mia! He's summoned monster with 3000 defence points!"**

The boy gritted his teeth, he had no other cards on his field or in his hand. "I end my turn!"

Xiaolang picked up a card from his deck. "Hey douchebag, next time you try and challenge someone of a lower rank, pick more carefully. Because you're about to lose. First I activate The Creators effect. Once per turn, I can select a monster that's in my graveyard. And by then discarding a card I can special summon that monster to my side of the field. So I choose, then discard a card to summon back, Spell Striker!" (attack mode. ATK/600 DEF/200) "Attack him directly!" Spell Striker took to the air, holding it's tiny staff. "You lose, douchebag!" A quick staff strike at the boys face put the arrogant kid on his back. (LP/0)

The crowd broke out into applause. **"The Dropout Boy won the match na-no-ne. What an amazing duel!"**

Xiaolang was waving at the crowd. "Yeah I won, I won. I won-wait! Did he just call me a-? Why you-!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to be met with a figure that made him smile. "Hey Judai. You catch my match?" Judai shook his head.

"Sorry, but I did get that nice escape at the end. I can remember times that card has saved me in a duel." Xiaolang chucked. "Same here. We should compare stories."

"Judai!" Both turned to face two figures who'd shown up at the stage. Judai could not stop the nostalgic smile that graced his face. "Rei, Kenzan." Before he could stop them both had jumped on stage, overcome with emotion all three of them ended up in a brief group hug. Xiaolang took a few steps back, letting them enjoy their moment. After a moment they broke apart, all looking to Xiaolang.

"Nice duel-don." Rei nodded. "Though I think the reason was a little strange, that was a good win." Judai blinked, he just realized he had no idea what that was about. "What was the duel about anyway?"

Xiaolang turned to face his opponent, who was getting up with a scowl on his face. "The douchebag was getting up in my face about me wearing a senior getup even though I'm a first year. So Cronos decided to set me up against him. So basically I just won the right to wear the the outfit." He pointed at his defeated foe. "Next time shut up! I like the color scheme and I don't care what you think about it doucebag!"

The boy's scowl widened. "I'll get you next time! I swear! You'll pay for humiliating me!"

Xiaolang grinned. "Yeah, and I'm Seto Kaiba." He turned to face the Cronos. "Hey! I won, I get to keep the outfit right?"

"**Oh course! One last round of applause for the winner everybody!"**

Kenzan shook his head. "I think he's been trying to find a replacement for you, Judai. Looks like Xiaolang got the job." Xiaolang scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "I got a lot to live up to haven't I? I think I should just try and get promoted, I don't want the pressure."

Rei and Kenzan laughed, the latter turning to face Judai. "So what brings you back to duel Academia?"

Judai's face became blank for a second, before seeming to decide something with himself. _"Yes. They deserve to know. They are my friends."_ "Long story, let's find a quieter spot first though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to Judais reputation, it was somewhat difficult for him to get around without either finding challengers or fangirls. Eventually however they were able to get away from the crowds and move to some place where no one would think to look for him.

No one would think he'd go right back to his old room. However, to Judai's dismay, it would have been rude to send Xiaolang away. He didn't want the boy brought into what he had found but, Judai hoped, once he heard about it he might just dismiss it as nonsense and lose interest.

But alas, fate did enjoy messing up his plans.

"Wow. That's one creepy spirit. So do you think that thing is running around our world?" Judai nodded slowly, disappointed that the kid was actually interested.

"Yes. It said it would see me again, and portals to the monster world are more common than most think." On his top bunk Xiaolang eyes looked to the ceiling, thinking to himself.

"Think there's a duel monsters card of it?"

Judai opened his mouth to respond, before the question actually sunk in. **Could **it have been made into a card? Either by it's own will, or Pegasus creating it? He became silent for a second, mulling over the thought. "Maybe. But I don't even know the creatures name, so I can't find anything out about it."

Kenzan spoke up. "You could ask Yuskue."

"Wait. Yusuke is still here?"

Kenzan nodded. "He's retaking his third year, he's on an expedition with his mythology class right now, there's some ruins they went to look at. But he should be back in a few days, ask him then. I'm sure he'd be glad to help you out."

Judai nodded with a smile, finally he'd caught a break. "Guess I'm gonna be staying here for a while."

"Sounds good, big brother."

"Yay!"

"Then I want another duel!"

Judai laughed. He had some good friends here, and with a new face it might be interesting. Kenzan grabbed his deck. "Hey big brother. How about a quick duel? Just for old times sake?"

"Hey! I signed up first!" Kenzan looked up at the top bunk, where Xiaolang was glaring at him from. "You've had a chance to show off today, let me have a turn!"

"What? So you can duel your 'big brother'? Who wants to watch a family spat?" Before the situation could get any worse, Rei decided to step in. "Why don't you duel for the right to face Judai?"

"**Deal!**"

Just like that a duel had been arranged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside the Osiris Red dorm a first year and a third year had their duel disks ready, ready to start tearing into one another. Rei was standing in the distance between them. "Alright you two. You are duelling for the right to fight Judai, any rule breaking will result is disqualification, as referee I decide that it's only fair that the first year gets the first move. Duel!"

(Kenzan LP/4000)

(Xiaolang LP/4000)

"I draw. I summon my Fortress Warrior in defence mode." (ATK/600 DEF/1200) A statue depicting two Golems appeared. Back to back they almost appeared fused, between their raised hands they held a cracked helicopter landing pad. It was only when the looked into the eyes of the statue that you realized the statues were alive. "I'll set one card and end."

"I draw-Saurus! I special summon Gilasaurus." (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/400) The velociraptor-like monster appeared, snapping it's jaws at Xiaolang.

"_I swear that thing wants to eat me.__"_

Kenzan continued. "When I special summon him, you're allowed to special summon a monster from your graveyard, but you don't have one. Now I special summon another Gilasaurus." (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/400) Xiaolang coulden't help the feeling that it was feeding time at a zoo, with him on the menu. "Now I tribute them both to summon Black Tyranno!" (Attack mode. ATK/2600 DEF/1800) The two raptors were replaced with a T-rex, which roared the second it was summoned. "When you control only defence position monsters, Black Tyranno can attack directly!" The Dinosaur ran forward, swiping it's tail at Xiaolang.

"I activate a trap. Defense Draw. I take no battle damage and I can draw 1 card." The tail only hit a barrier which appeared to defend Xiaolang.

"I'll set two cards, turn end-don."

"I draw. I activate Reinforcement of the Army, I chain a quick-play spell from my hand, Shrink, then lastly I chain another quick-play spell from my hand, Chain summoning. First, since Chain summoning was the third card played in the chain, I can normal summon three times this turn. Now, Shrink Lowers your monster's original attack by half until the end of the turn." (ATK/1300) "Now Reinforcement of the Army lets me move a Warrior-type monster to my hand. I choose my Command Knight. Now I summon three monsters, all Command Knights!" (attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/1900) Three well dressed knight, with red and gold armor appeared. Each of their poses exactly the same, all with a hand ready to draw their sword. "Now they each give all warrior-type monsters I control 400 attack points." (Command knights ATK/2400 Fortress Warrior/1800) " I move Fortress Warrior to attack mode." Now I'll start my battle phase, Command Knight number 1, attack his Black Tyranno!" A Command Knight pulled out her sword, rushing forward, ready to slay the beast before her.

"Not a chance-Sarus! I play a trap, Defense Instinct! When a Dinosaur-type monster I control is attacked, I can send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard until I find a Dinosaur-type-don. If that monster's level is equal to or higher than your monster, your attack is negated. This trap is continuous, but will be destroyed during my standby phase two turns from now-don. So I'll use it's effect." He picked up the top card. "Hyper Hammerhead!" (Level/4) "Your attack is negated."

Hyper Hammerhead appeared, remaining only to try and attack Command Knight, who only jumped away before the attack hit her.

"Command Knight number two!"

Kenzan went through three cards this time. "Black Stego." (Level/4) The second Knight back-flipped over the tail swipe.

"Command knight number three."

It was the second card down this time. "Ultimate Tyranno." (Level/8) The third barely evaded being stepped on.

"Fortress Warrior!" The Golems threw their pad.

Fifth card. " Gilasaurus." (Level/3) The creature appeared, opening it's jaw to catch the offending weapon before both shattered.

Xiaolang gritted his teeth. It really was annoying. "I end my turn." (Black Tyranno ATK/2600)

"Draw-don!"

While Kenzan was thinking on a move, Judai was watching with interested eyes. _"This kid adapts quickly. strangely quickly. I haven't seen anyone adapt like him since, well me."_ _**"**_**And he has a strong spirit as well. Though it must be said he's not in your league in either skill or strength.**_**"**_ _"Maybe. But given time who knows what he might be able to do. I haven't always been as strong as I am, Yubel."_

By now Kenzan was making a move. "I activate Dino Blast! You take damage equal to my Tyrannos level times 300 points!" (Level/7) Xiaolang hid his behind his arm as the blast hit him. (Xiaolang LP/1900) "Now I activate my Rapid Burial, for each monster you control, I can send I dinosaur or winged-beast type monster in my deck to the graveyard, for each monster I sent this way, each monster you control loses attack points equal to the number of monsters you control times 200 points. I send from my deck, Dark Driceretops, Black Ptera, Giant Rex, and Sabersaurus. Your monsters each lose 800 attack points." (Command Knights ATK/1600 Fortress Warrior ATK/1000) "Also, easy of my Dinosaur-type monsters gain 200 attack points times the number of Dinosaur-type monsters I control." (Black Tyranno ATK/2800) "Since your Fortress warrior cant be destroyed by battle as well as negating any battle damage you'd take from his battles, and your Command knights prevent me attacking them. I'll end my turn."

"I draw. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw. Since it's my second stand-by phase. My trap is destroyed. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw. I remove a spell from my graveyard to special summon Spell Striker." (Attack mode. ATK/600 DEF/200 Command knights effects. ATK/1800) "Next I activate my Unstable Evolution Equip Spell card. This raises the Original attack points of my Spell Striker because my life points are lower than yours. To 2400!" (ATK/3600) "Lastly I play my face down card, Blast With Chain. This is a trap card that becomes an equip spell card upon activation. When Activated it gives a monster of my choosing 500 attack points. I choose Spell Striker." (ATK/4100) "Spell Striker, attack him directly!"

"Trap open-sarus. Survival Instinct. I can remove any number of Dinosaur-type monsters in my graveyard from play. For each I remove I gain 400 life points. I remove four." (Kenzan LP/5600)

"That won't stop Spell Striker!" Spell Striker hit with of it's enhanced strength, but Kenzan didn't even flinch. (Kenzan LP/1500)

Judai raised an eyebrow. _"Kenzan? What are you..."_

Kenzan waved an arm out, causing one of his cards to open up. "I activate Jurassic Impact. I can only play this when my life points are lower than yours. This destroys every monster in play, and we take 1000 points of damage for each monster we lose."

"1000?"

Before Xiaolang could say anything further, the entire arena was engulfed in light. A meteorite had appeared out of nowhere and struck the ground. All anyone could hear were the screams and shattering of monsters.

When the light cleared Kenzan could be seen,apparently not affected by the fierce winds that tried to knock him down. (LP/500) Xiaolang on the other hand was lying on his back, eyes blinking quickly. (LP/0) "Now that was a blast." Xiaolang slowly sat up. "Alright, you win."

Judai walked over to the duellists, clapping along with Rei. "That was a cool duel guys. Alright Kenzan, shall we duel?" Judai was about to arm his disk when he noticed something behind Kenzan. "It's sunset already?" Everyone turned to face the sky, as the sun was sinking into the sea. Kenzan deactivated his disk. "I better get back Judai, I have classes tomorrow. Sorry." "It's alright Kenzan. I'll see you again soon." He turned to see Rei walking away as well. "Same here Judai, I gotta get back to the blue dorm. Don't be a stranger!" After brief goodbyes both Kenzan and Rei had left, on the run back to their own dorms.

Judai watched them leave with a smile. He was glad to see they haden't changed much, they were still the same people he knew and loved. His thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"So where are you staying tonight Judai?"

"Eh? Oh. Umm, I never actually..."

Xiaolang smiled, he knew what they meant. "Looks like you're my room mate after all. But just so you know I've already claimed top bunk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the docks a ship was coming in, given the size of it, it was clearly a delivery ship. A figure stepped out from it. They turned around as they were getting off. "Thank you very much for the lift. I didn't know that Duel Academia delivered at sunset."

"Yes sir, it's a newer policy, we like to get deliveries done by night, so everything is ready by morning." "I see. Very efficient. Oh, I how rude of me. For the lift, what do I owe you?"

The crew member held up a hand. "Oh no need, glad to help. After hearing your story I couldn't possibly charge you."

He smiled. "It is very pleasing to know Kaiba corp hires generous men like yourself. Thank you for everything captain, but I'm afraid I must part." The captain chuckled.

"That eager to see your son?" The man turned around, seeming to look in the direction of where he son might have been.

He could not see the glow that now housed in his eyes, with a smile that could have sent a shiver down the spine of evil itself. "More than you'll ever know."

Visible only to the man, an image appeared by his side.

Black fangs, held inside a face that was only a skull. With most of it's body clothed in darkness that was like wisps of smoke, wrapped in the skeleton of what may have been a defeated foe. The creatures mouth opened.

"**Soon we shall meet again, human."**

The figure walked through the docks with that smile on his face, the creature on the other hand stopped for a second, throwing it's head back. And roared, the darkness on it's body flaying wildly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of Xiaolang's room both Judai and Xiaolang had their cards laid out, in the middle of a duel. Xiaolang had The Creator out in defence mode, along with two Command Knights in attack mode. (LP/1600) No spell or trap cards. Judai had Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode. Neo Space active with two face down cards. (LP/2800)

Judai smiled, it was just like old times.

"From my hand I activate Neos Force!" "**Kuri Kuri!**" Both faces turned to look as Winged Kuriboh appeared from Judais deck. "Winged Kuriboh?"

"That's Winged Kuriboh?"

Judai looked up. "You can see him?" Xiaolang nodded. "**Kuri!**" "What's wrong?"

Then it came, both duellists eyes widened as they felt _it_. Xiaolang felt his heart slam to a halt as he felt the dread, like every fibre of his body was telling him that this was the end. That hope was lost. His breath came in gasps.

Judai knew it for what it was right away. He stood up.

Then it was gone. Like a breeze the evil had come and gone. Xiaolang was shaking. Struggling to regain his breath. "J-Judai. What. What was that?"

Judai clenched his fist. "It's here." He frowned.

It was just like old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

The Creator

Monster

LIGHT

8

Thunder/Effect

ATK/2300 DEF/3000

This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster in your Graveyard, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon that monster.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"A monster that revives other monsters! Awesome! Now if only it were easier to summon..."


	4. The Legend of Fear

Authors notes: A day in and I've got close to a hundred hits. Thank you everyone who's come to read (and anyone who's come back again). And greater thanks to everyone who's added my story to their favourite/watch list.

Here's chapter 3. I do intend to title my chapters sooner or later. I just need to come up with good titles. I'll take suggestions into consideration if anyone wants to give them. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 3**

**The Legend of Fear**

In the early morning, as the sky was just being lit by the morning sun, a young man stood upon the railings of a place he'd once called home. Leaning on the railing as the sphere of light dyed the sky with it's glow. He knew, while staring at the skies, as the birds nearby awoke to sing, as the ocean began to glisten with the reflected rays. That soon a great darkness would come. And he would stand to fight it.

Judai pulled out his deck, spreading it to look at the cards within. "We've another battle to fight, my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From atop of the main Duel Academia building a man stood in the shadows as the light spread. He smiled as the light reached him, exposing him to any eyes that might have been looking for him. Yet he knew he wasn't looked for. The people who knew he was here had already left, they would not have told anyone about him. He was not striking or memorable enough, no, he thought with a chuckle. He just wasn't striking in the way people would want to talk about. He looked up to the sky.

"_A new dawn rises. And now the dawn of extinction has come."_

Today was going to be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang flinched as Freed the Matchless General was destroyed. Cronos had decided to book the P.E. hall for a class duel. He had also decided to be a little unfair, or encouraging. Depends how it was looked at. Rather than keep the duellists to people facing people from their dorm, it was completely random. Xiaolang had gotten paired off with a Ra Yellow. On the one hand, it could be seen as him trying to let the higher ranked students beat the weak. On the other, it could be considered a shot for the weak to get stronger. Looking around, Xiaolang wondered just how random the selection was, there were very few "Red VS Blue" matches.

His opponent set a card. "I end my turn." (LP/1400)

Xiaolang nodded. "Alright, my turn. Draw!" (LP/1100) "I activate Bait Doll. I can force the activation of a face down card, as long as the card I select is revealed to be a trap that is. I select your face down card." The card was flipped up, revealing Scapegoat. Xiaolang smiled. "Bait Doll must return to my deck." He placed it in and shuffled. "I summon Field-Commander Rahz." (attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1200) "Next I activate Vindictive Sword. I can only equip it onto Warrior-type monsters. The monsters points don't change." Rahz's sword was replaced with a golden hilted, black Katana. Glowing Violet. Now since you sacrificed your monster to destroy mine, you're defenceless. Rahz attack him!" Rahz rushed forward, pulling it's sword back for a swing.

"I activate my Scapegoat. I can summon four sheep tokens to defend me." (All defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) "You wont be getting to my life points this turn."

"Guess again! A monster equipped with Vindictive Sword inflicts Piercing Damage!"

Rahz cut down one of the sheep in an instant. (Ra Student LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere on the Island the mysterious man stood in a darkened area. He looked ahead of him, in front of him was a long stone bridge, barely wide enough for one person to cross, the holes either hide appearing to go down forever. On the other side of the bridge he saw a very small stone altar, with a small set of stairs on either side. The creature appeared once more.

"**This is the place. This place is holds a dormant portal.****"**

"But to open it. We need..."

"**It's not just about opening the portal you fool! We need to open **_**that**_**. My powers are limited while it's closed! And with the destruction of that monolith I'm bound to your soul!" It's not just power we need to open that which entraps my body. Power is just one thing we need. The other, the other is for **_**my**_** power. For now we must concentrate on extracting raw energy. Energy produced by duellists."** The man smiled. **"****You have a plan?****"**

He nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the bell for lunch rang Xiaolang and his class cleared out of Cronos's classroom before he decided to give them homework. _"Though the class itself was fun."_ Xiaolang slowed down now he was a distance from the classroom, walking at a leisurely pace through the halls of the Academia. He looked to the shining sky. _"It's such a nice day. But last night..."_ He felt a shiver run down his spine as he recalled the feeling. He had no words to describe it, and he was glad for that. He very much doubted the words that would describe it would put him at ease. _"I can't help but see darkness on the horizon. But with the bright sky, it's like the sky itself wishes to deny the reality that is about to unfold."_ Xiaolang stopped, turning to face the window. _"But what's coming? __Who's__ coming? Could it be-?"_ He turned and walked on, shaking his head. He wasen't going down that road of thought. _"It's a stupid thought anyway."_ With that Xiaolang was off to the cafeteria.

"_I'm getting that Eggwich today."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Academia a boy sat. His white hair not quite shining in the light, his dark green eyes looking through his deck. "I'm supposed to be a Ra, how could I lose to that Osiris Red? Why do I lose so many duels?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Above him, a hidden figure smiled, dark energy forming in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"If only I had a strong card."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It formed a card.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Then I'd beat everyone!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

He dropped the card, the dark energy visible only to him preventing a breeze form carrying it away. He began to step back slowly. _"The wheel of fate now turns."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Especially that Osiris Red!"

As if in response to his declaration a card landed in his hand, as if by magic sliding right into his spread deck. He took it out and looked at it. _"Now this is a card! But who's is it?"_ He looked around, no one was to be seen.

"Is anyone there?"

Seconds passed, his smile forming. No one was around, which meant this card had no one to claim it. "Guess it's mine then."

He placed his deck back in it's holder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed. Leading up to sunset, once again Xiaolang and Judai were on the floor, cards spread out as they fought another duel. "So did you find anything today, Judai?" Xiaolang set a card face down. Leaving him with a set monster and a single face down card." (LP/1700)

Judai drew 1 card. (LP/2900) "Nothing in particular. "But once I talk to Yusuke tomorrow I want to look around some of the temple ruins on this island. There are quite a few of them actually." He revealed a card in his hand, revealing he was playing R - Righteous Justice, destroying Xiaolangs Defense Draw. He then summoned Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode, signalling he was attacking Xiaolang's face down monster with it, returning both to their hands. He then attacked with his Darkbright to finish the duel.

Xiaolang collected his cards together, shuffling again. "So you think there might be some information on the island?" Judai nodded, shuffling his own cards. "Yes. It's here, and the only reason I can think why is because there's something here it wants." Xiaolang placed his deck on the floor. "Any guesses as to what?" Judai placed his own deck down, shaking his head. "Could be anything. Just be careful. It could strike at any time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun lowered in the sky, an Obelisk blue student could only back away in horror at the monster in front of him. _"He's supposed to be a Ra! __I'm__ the elite!"_ He flinched as his only monster was destroyed. (LP/2100) He looked at his opponents monster. "What is that card?"

The white haired boy chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that. Now you'll remember I played Double Attack, so now my monster will attack you again. This time directly!"

True to his word his monster slashed at him. (LP/0) He suddenly felt tired. "But...it's points...were..." He fell back, conciousness leaving him.

The boy removed his new card from his duel disk. "This card...is amazing." His smile turned wild. He raised his hand to the sky. "With this I shall become the strongest!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden in the shadows the figure smiled. _""Excellent." _

Today was an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day had come, a boat arriving at the docks. On board Yusuke smiled. He was glad to be at Duel Academia again. Sure, Fubuki and Ryo had graduated but the place still had a charm about it.

And he still had one irreplaceable friend here. **"****That was an interesting dig, master****."**

Yusuke nodded. "I've never seen ruins quite like that. It's amazing to see how your world has affected ours in so many ways. I think I see now why Duel Monsters is so popular. It's not just because it's a fun game. It's because it's so tied to the roots of society that when it was reintroduced into the world it was like humanity was looking at it's roots once more. Though it's still most popular amongst younger people."

"**As rooted as it is in human history, it remains a game, Master. Not everyone will play, or understand it's meaning.****"**

Yusuke nodded sadly. "That's very unfortunate." The boat stopped, having reached it's destination. Yusuke was the first off of course. Even though his friends had forgiving him, most of the student body was still a little skittish around him. He didn't blame them.

As he walked down down the staircase, he noticed someone standing at the base of the stairway. He noticed it was a Orsiris Red at first glance, but then his eyes raised up.

"Judai?" Judai nodded and smiled. "Been a while, Yusuke."

"That it has, Judai. What brings you back?" Judai frowned. "Long story short, I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Yusuke's room each sat on a different sofa as Judai recited his story for the third time. By the end of the story Yusuke had his eyes closed, in apparent thought. After a minute Judai spoke up. "Yusuke?" The former resident of the world of darkness raised a hand, signalling his desire for silence. He stood up, walking over to his book shelf, taking a few seconds to find a book that Judai guessed, was written by Yusuke himself by the look of it. He grabbed the book and moved to a desk, placing the book down.

"During my time here I have collected a lot of notes and data about duel monsters mythologies. The one you described..."

Judai stood up, walking to Yusuke's side as he moved from page to page, showing a range of monsters. Among them he saw notes on the Gravekeeper's (brining back memories of a of spear being run through him), Dark World monsters (the memory of Brron still made him frown), he caught a brief glimpse of animals in armor. A drawing of Archlord Zerato. Until finally Yusuke flipped to a page that sent chills down Judai's spine.

He had to admire the detail in Yusukes drawings. The drawing on the page was no less detailed than the one on the monolith. "Is this the creature you faced?" Judai nodded slowly. "Yes. You know what it is?" Yusuke shook his head. "Honest does."

The spirit of Honest appeared. Standing next to Yusuke, nodding and smiling as he acknowledged Judai. **"Judai. I hope I find you well."**

Judai nodded. "Hello again, Honest. Sorry we have to meet like this, but do you know what this thing is?"

Honest looked to the creature on the page, and nodded. **"I have never seen the creature with my own eyes. I've only ever seen drawings of it. But in the monster world it's legend is still whispered in fear. A legend from a time long gone by."**

"Legend of what?" Honest took a deep breath, clearly he too feared this legend. **"The legend...of the Emissary of Extinction."**

"Emissary of Extinction?"

Honest continued. **"You know that in the monster world, there are as many noble monster spirits as there are evil ones. One legend that even the evil are said to fear is that of the Emissary of Extinction. It's legend is written on the walls of the Sanctuary of which I once lived, as so many are. It speaks of an age gone by. In that age, an evil stalked the monster world, it's name was never recorded, but it's actions were."** Honest looked the creature's image for a moment, his eyes darkening as he recalled the legend.** "It suddenly appeared, out of nowhere. Attacking any civilization it met. From high up my people watched, as down below the world was driven into chaos and fear. Where it came from no one knew, but soon the world understood why it was there. The creature possessed a hatred for all life, and in it's view, life had to end. It is said whatever it walked near, died. To this day, when plants start dying it is considered an ill omen, as that was how spirits knew the beast was near. And when it came, it attacked. So many monsters, so many powerful and noble creatures fought against it, all ****failing, some becoming corrupt after witnessing it's dark powers. Others dying. And some..."** Honest suddenly stopped. Stopping to breathe before he continued to say something that clearly disturbed him. Judai could not wait. "Some what?"

Honest shuddered. **"Some rose back from the dead. No one understood at first, we still do not fully understand even now. But many of the creatures that were slain by this abomination rose from the dead. Some tried to fight him again. Others, maddened or intoxicated by their new forms, attacked everything else. What you know as Zombie-type monsters originate from this creature's slaughters. Up above, from the Sanctuary, from far above where most would come, my people waited for the creature to come for us. We knew it would. Wherever there was life it would come. But then something...unexpected happened.**"

"What was it?"

"**The creature was defeated. By who or what is uncertain. But pieces of information were passed throughout the monster world. Later on in time we learned what had happened. At least, what was said to have happened. It is said the monster attacked another area of the world, looking for another population to slaughter. But the place it had found fought back. After a battle the creature retreated. But they would not let it go. It is said that the band of warriors pursued the monster to the edges of the world. The battle's details are unknown from here, all that is known is that afterwards, the creature was never seen again. sssI had tried to find the warriors that defeated him, but to no avail. They clearly did not want to be known. But I did find...what they had done with the creature. And to my horror, I learned that they didn't kill it."**

Yusuke couldn't stop himself from speaking up. "They didn't? Why? A creature like that and they left it alive? What were they thinking?" Honest frowned.

"**I later came to the conclusion that they didn't ****leave**** it alive****. They just ****couldn't kill it****.**** I found a gate, the most unholy of gateways I had ever set eyes upon, one I guessed the creature had made itself. I knew the gateway was a portal into another world, but where it went I did not know. The gateway was locked, with power far beyond my ability to break. It was then I understood. That is what they had done with the creature. They could not kill it, so they sealed it far beyond where it could do anyone else any harm. Since that time my people have done what we could to make sure that the beast's seal was never found. Until now I had assumed our efforts were successful."** Honest stopped. Taking a minute to let the facts sink in. **"We have failed. Someone knows, they have found the Gateway. And soon, they will find a way to unlock the Gate and release the Emissary of Extinction once again."** For a few minutes everything went silent, as the information Honest had given sunk in. A creature of death itself. How could such a thing be stopped?

Something occurred to Judai. "Honest? On the gateway, was there anything that might give us a clue about who sealed it away?" Honest thought for a moment. **"Yes. There was."** He held up a hand, moving his arm so Yusuke and Judai could clearly see it, an image of something appeared in his hands. **"This symbol was on the doors of the Gateway."**

It looked like some coat of arms, consisting of a bolded outer circle and another circle on the insider of it. The inner circle was unique. On the inside of that circle their were six much smaller circles in the centre of it, each connected to one another and the circle by a series of intricate lines that ran through most of the circle. Judai could see that on each of the smaller circles a symbol was placed. Representing, in clockwise order. Light, Earth, Water, Dark, Wind and Fire. Aside from the fact that it represented the six main attributes of monster cards Judai did not understand what it meant.

"Do you know what it means, Honest?"

The spirit shook his head. **"I'm sorry Judai. And I was never able to find the symbol anywhere else either. Though I must confess, I was not able to look for very long before I was called to this world."** He smiled and nodded to Yusuke. **"The truth may have been found by now, but I am afraid I have no way to know. I still have to fully recover my energy before I can open a portal for to world travel, I am still not quite at full strength after my battle with Trueman."**

Judai frowned. "If we cant find the ones who defeated him last time...we're on our own."

Silence filled the room after that.

They really were.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Scapegoat

Spell

Quick-play

If you activate this card, you cannot Summon monsters this turn. Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. The "Sheep Tokens" cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon (or Set).

Commentary: Commentator: Judai

"A last defence. It's like summoning four Winged Kuribohs." **"Kuri Kuri!"**


	5. Bones of The Beast

Authors notes: Just a little note about my update rate.

When I first posted the story up, I already had some chapters pretty much done (and a little of this one done). I just needed to detail the duels a bit more mostly. But from here on in I'm working from scratch, so I can't promise I'll be anywhere near as quick as I was in the first two days. Sorry everyone, but I'm only human. And a lazy one at that.

I'll try and have at least one chapter done a week.

Onwards to chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 4**

**Bones of The Beast**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A Ra yellow student fell back as a monster attacked him directly. (LP/0) The white haired boy laughed as another opponent lay defeated. _"This is great! I cant be beaten!"_

The white haired Ra deactivated his duel disk, placing his deck back together and shuffling again. "Thanks for the target practice."

Neither noticed as a card in his deck was briefly covered in dark energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit!" A boy punched a wall in his rage. "That damn Osiris Red!" Since he'd lost that duel in public he'd been a laughing stock "I'll make the him pay! I'll make that asshole pay! I'll make-huh?"

He looked down as a card fell down in front of his face. "What's this?" He leaned down, picking up the card. _"What a card, who's is it I wonder?"_ He waited a few minutes, but when no one came he slipped it inside his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man walked away. _"This is too easy."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that's one creepy monster." Xiaolang's response to the story told got a short laugh from the four present. He continued. "The Emissary of Extinction. What do you have to do to get a title like that?"

Kenzan nodded. "It must be horrible-don. And you'll fight it if it comes, right Judai?" Judai nodded. Kenzan smiled. "I'll help if I can." "Me too." Rei chimed in. Xiaolang nodded. "I'll join in, though I doubt I can be of much use. So Judai, any idea about that symbol you mentioned?" Judai frowned. "Nothing yet. But if the Emissary comes, I have a feeling we'll see who made it."

Xiaolang leaned back, laying on the grass beneath the tree they'd met up at. "Warriors... Hey, you think they might be warrior-type monsters if they were cards?"

"Warriors? Why not Dinos-sarus?"

"How many dinosaurs have you known been called warriors?"  
"It could happen."

"I _could_ be the next world champ, until I _see_ it, I don't buy it. Dinosaurs are cool and all, but they are not warriors."

Rei stepped in before Kenzen could respond. "They could be Fairies." Xiaolang nodded. "That's possible. After all, fairies are light, and this creature is dark. You don't have to wield a sword to be a warrior. Though that symbol...maybe not" Xiaolang was suddenly silent for a second, something just hit him.

He turned his head to face Judai. "Hey I just thought of something. Could these guys already be cards? Like this monster may be?" Judai nodded. "If the creature is, I bet they are. We just need to find out who's using them." Xiaolang laughed, but then his face turned serious, as if he was struck by a realization, he suddenly sat up. "Wait. If the monster's here for something...it might be here for the one's who sealed him!" Judai's face showed his shock, there was a lot of sense in that.

Revenge was a powerful motivator. "Then they're already here..."

The four turned to look at the main building, facing the possibility that someone in that building may have been in grave danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the halls of the Academia Sorano Taigo ran. He'd heard that Judai had come back and was searching for him. _"Alright Judai. I'll win this time. Now where are-oh damn!"_

Sorano collided with a figure much bigger than himself. He fell right on his backside. "I'm sorry." He quickly stood back up. "Sorry about that. I was in a rush...umm, sorry?"

The man in front of him was the most strikingly scary he'd ever seen. And became even more scary when he smiled. "Think nothing of it boy. Oh, you're Sorano Taigo are you not?" The boy nodded. "Might I ask what you are in a rush about?" The boy smiled.

"Judai Yuki is back on the island, so I wanted to have a rematch with him." The man reached into a pocket, pulling out a card.

"Well try using this. It might help you out."

Sorano took the card, taking a quick look at it. "Are you sure? This card looks pretty powerful." The man nodded.

"I have many copies of it. And it's a personal favourite of mine, seeing it used by a strong young duellist like yourself will bring happiness to my old heart. If you'll excuse me, Mr Taigo, I'm afraid I don't have as much time for chat as I would like. Best of luck against Judai by the way." The man smiled one last time, before moving around Sorano and walking on.

Sorano slipped the card into his deck. "Thank you! By the way, do you teach here?" The man stopped, and turned his head to face him. "Not quite, but I intend to enlighten some people while I'm here. Good day to you. And by the way. Running is discouraged in the hallways for good reason."

Sorano nodded, deciding to walk from now on. _"Creepy guy, but generous though."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man smiled as he took a turn to evade being seen by anyone else. _"Now it is in the hands of someone of his strength. How long before they learn of me I wonder?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait! Wait! NOOOO!" A girl was sent flying back, screaming as a wall of darkness hit her. Her life points starting to drop. (LP/4000, 3500, 3000, 2500, 2000, 1500, 1000, 500, 0) A figure advanced on her fallen form.

"Next time you want to insult me, have the cards to back it up. That drop-out got lucky. **Lucky!** I'll destroy him next time. Him and anyone who dares to doubt me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Yusuke's room the floor was laden with books, with two people looking through them.

Judai was flipping through a random book very quickly, he was glad that Yusuke had a much, much, wider collection of books on mythology and the occult. Judai had a sneaking suspicion that most of these didn't come from the library. "Find anything Yusuke?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Not even a mention. I don't understand how a monster like this can be eliminated without a mention of the ones who did it."

"**I think you two are missing the obvious."** Both turned to face Yubel. Who had just appeared looking down on them with an amused smile. **"We know that the Emissary of Extinction had a cult following in this world. That monolith would not have existed otherwise. Every other monster mythology in any book at this Academia is in those books because at one time they had some kind of following. Whoever sealed the Emissary away clearly didn't want to be known."**

Judai closed the book he had open "But we can't give up, Yubel!"

She shook her head. **"Yes Judai, you can. You should. Instead you should be focusing on finding information on this monster we're about to fight. Maybe then you'll find information on them both. Or maybe a way to stop the beast."**

Begrudgingly, they agreed with her logic. They slowly began to put the books away. Only one book that they knew of held any information on their new threat. And it had very little to say.

They decided to call it a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Xiaolang's guess in mind, he, Rei and Kenzan had gone to look for duels to watch. They needed to see if anyone was using this mystery deck. Though at this point only Xiaolang was left looking, Kenzan had been challenged and Rei had been dragged off by some friends. So now Xiaolang was left alone to search.

"Hey!" Xiaolang stopped, slowly turning to face an approaching Obelisk blue.

"What?"

"You're the guy who beat one of us at the stadium. But everyone knows you got lucky."

Xiaolang raised an eyebrow. "Really? You should stop referring to yourself in third person, especially when your name's 'Everyone'. It might lead to a misunderstanding."

The students eye twitched. "My name Soskue, you drop-out, duel me right now!" Xiaolang shrugged. "If it'll get you to go away, I'll make it quick." Xiaolang was expecting to duel, it's why he even brought his duel disk, but he wasn't expecting to fight an obnoxious punk. _"Though I guess I should have expected to."_

Two disks were activated. "**Duel!**" The Obelisk drew first."Alright, I begin with Unified Summon. If I control three different monsters in my hand with the same level and type, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon them all." (Soskue LP/3000) "I summon Giant Orc!" (Attack mode. ATK/2200 DEF/00 A Gray skinned beast holding a giant bone for s club appeared.

"Goblin Elite Attack force." Three well equip, apparently fat green skinned fiend knights took to field. (Attack mode. ATK/2200 DEF/1500)

"And Gil Garth." (Attack mode. ATK/1800 DEF/1200) This creature looked more like a machine than anything else, but with spikes poking out of many places on it's armor and the sword it wielded, it looked sinister enough to be a fiend.

"And lastly I play the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone. Here all Dark attribute monsters gain 500 attack but lose 400 defence points." (Gil Garth ATK/2300 DEF/800. Giant Orc ATK/2700 DEF/0 Goblin Elite Attack Force ATK/2700 DEF/1100) The sky darkened as purple clouds formed. A storm was brewing. "I end my turn."

Xiaolang looked up at the now cloudy sky. As it crackled with electricity it longed to fire to the earth.

"I draw. Well this is interesting. I activate my own Unified Summon. Like you I'll be summoning level four monsters." (Xiaolang LP/3000) "Command Knight!" (Attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/1900) The crimson armored knight already had her sword drawn this time.

"Field Commander Rahz." (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1200) The proud warrior appeared with it's signature smile.

"And Blade Knight" (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1000) A knight who's armor completely covered his body appeared, completely on it's guard with it's shield covering mode of it's armored body. "Also my Command Knight boosts the attack points of my warriors by 400 each." (Command Knight ATK/1600. Rahz ATK/2000. Blade Knight ATK/2000) "I'll set one card. When I have one or fewer cards in my hand Blade Knight gains 400 attack points." (ATK/2400)

"Now I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon my strongest card!" He grabbed a card in his hand, he raised the card to the sky as his monsters were sacrificed to it. The Sky struck the earth with all it's might. "Oblivion!" (Attack mode. ATK/? DEF/0) "His attack points are equal to the total attack points of the monsters I sacrificed, that includes point alterations." (ATK/6000) "Attack Gil Garth and end this! Judgement Blade!" Oblivion slammed his sword into the ground, releasing a river of power which drowned the field."

(Soskue LP/0)

Xiaolang turned around as the holograms faded. "I win." As Xiaolang walked away his thoughts turned to Judai. _"Wonder if he had any luck finding anything?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai smiled to the person across from him. "You ready to go Sorano?" As he'd gotten back he'd found a challenger waiting for him. One he wouldn't dare pass up.

Beneath the late day sky the duellist nodded. "Yes I am, Judai!"

"**Duel!**"

Sorano drew a card. "I'll start." His mouth fell_ open._ _"That's the card. And so soon. Heh heh, with this new deck, the true power of Horus can be increased."_ "I'll set three cards face down. Next I set one monster and end my turn."

"I draw! I'm kinda disappointed Sorano. I was expecting you to unleash Horus on me right away. No matter. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." (Defence mode. ATK/800 DEF/1200) the Hero rose from a cloud of bubbles, kneeling in front of it's duellist.

"When he's summoned while I control no other cards, I can draw 2 more." He picked them up and grinned.

"Now I play Polymerization! From my hand I fuse Elemental Heros Necroshade and Sparkman. To summon Elemental Hero Darkbright!" (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) The Hero appeared in a brilliant show of dark light. "Next I play O - Oversoul. To special summon a Normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard. I summon Sparkman!" (attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1400) Spark appeared with a flash of lightning, it's palms already gathering power for the upcoming battle.

With his field prepared Judai moved to his battle phase. "Now I'll have Sparkman attack your face down monster. Spark Flash!" Sparkman shot a blast of lightning at the set monster. To reveal a six armed insect, each of it's arms holding some weird object or another.

"You attacked Magical Merchant. Now I pick up cards until I find a Spell or Trap card, then that card is added to my hand, everything else is discarded." He picked up two discards, discarding the first. "I picked up Level Up! Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6 was discarded."

Judai nodded. "Darkbright, direct attack. Dark Flash!" Sorano steadied himself as the blast hit him full force. (Sorano LP/2000) Judai grinned. "Once Darkbright battles he must switch to defence mode." (DEF/1000) "I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" _"I have you now, Judai. Once you see what I have planned..."_ "I activate Level Modulation. You can draw two cards." And so Judai did. "Now I can select any 'LV' monster from my graveyard. So I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6!" (Attack mode. ATK/2300 DEF/1600) The bird headed dragon rose from a hole that suddenly opened in the ground.

"He cant attack or use his effect this turn. But that's no problem. I activate Level up! I can tribute my level 6 Horus, to summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8!" (attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/1800) The level six dragon vanished, only to be replaced by the strongest of it's line. Judai felt a mix of nostalgia and excitement.

"_Horus is your signature card after all, Sorano."_

"Now I play two Level Copies! I select 1 'LV' monster, then I get a Copy Token, that has all the same powers, effects and name as the selected monster. So I summon two more Horus Level 8s!" (Attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/1800) "I play a field spell card, Molten Destruction!"

The arena changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the?" Xiaolang was just coming out of the woods when suddenly his dorm vanished.

"OH CRAP!" He saw a volcano erupting in the distance. He had to run, he had to escape. He had to...find out...what the hell those dragons were doing there. _"Oh."_ He sweat-dropped. _"I'll just...go watch."_ So the boy slowly walked forward, genuinely curious. He'd heard about Sorano Taigo, best duellist on campus apparently. _"I wonder if I'll ever face him?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano smiled. "Here, all Fire attribute monsters gain 500 attack points!" (Hours' each ATK/3500) "Hours attack his Sparkman! Black Mega Flame!" The original dragon breathed out a torrent of dark fire.

"Reverse card open! Battle Intercept. I can only use then when an 'Elemental Hero' is targeted for battle. Now I tribute the hero and pick up cards from my deck until I find another Elemental Hero Monster. Then I can summon it in attack mode in place of Sparkman and have it take over the battle."

Sparkman faded away as Judai picked up cards, though he coulden't help but noticed something. _"No Royal Decree? Have you changed your deck, Sorano?"_ He found a Hero Monster. Discarding three cards as he showed his forth. "Elemental Hero Neos!" (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) "He'll take your attack on!"

Sorano smiled. "That won't save your life points."

"Huh?"

"I activate a trap! Metalmorph!" Suddenly the mighty dark dragon was turned into a metal version of itself. (ATK/3800) "When a monster under the influence of Metalmorph attacks, it gains half of the attack power of the target." (ATK/5050)

"Cool effect, Sorano. But you wont win with it!"

"I know! Because I have this! Reverse Card Open!" Sorano's card revealed itself.

Judai felt his heart briefly stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stood still, his jaw had fallen open.

"_It cant be-!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The card had _that_ monster on it's image!

"Extinction Armor!"

Hours suddenly stopped attacking.

The metal dragon began to change. Out of each side of the Dragon's chest, four bones, looking almost like giant white spikes emerged, causing Horus to scream out in pain. As if they were on a hinge, they turned, covering the dragon's chest as if they were forming a ribcage. A spine burst from it's back. At the top of the spine a white substance began to grow, spreading out over the dragons head, looking almost like cloth before it suddenly formed to fit the beast. Creating a skull on the outside of it's head. The spine stopped growing near Horus's tail, instead suddenly stabbing the creatures lower back, digging itself into the beast's own spine. It's tail suddenly rotted, leaving only bone. With it's new armor formed the dragon began to emit a darkness Judai had seen before.

"_It's the same. The same armor as The Emissary."_

Sorano mistook Judai's reaction for awe. "Any battle damage either of us would take involving a monster equipped with Extinction Armor is doubled. Hours opened the mouth of the skull, roaring as it prepared to attack. Darkness gathering it the mouth.

It was then Judai snapped back to reality. "I activate Hero Barrier! Your attack is negated." The fire struck at the shield, creating a powerful shockwave, but still doing no damage to Judai's life points. Even as the fire danced around him.

With the attack done the Armor laden Dragon's attack power dropped. (Hours ATK/3800)

"My Copy Token will attack Neos!" The mighty Neo Spacian Hero was burned by the attack that hit him. (Judai LP/3000) "Copy Token two will attack Bubbleman!" Now only Darkbright remained.

Judai had one last move to make. "I activate my last face down card. Miracle's Wake. I can select and revive a monster that was destroyed by battle this turn. I revive Neos!" (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"I end my turn."

Judai drew a card silently. _"That's definitely it. That monster is definitely the monster I encountered. So there is an Extinction set of cards. But who's using them? I don't think it's Sorano. In fact, where did he even get that card? I need to get to the bottom of this. No. I need to get out of this first."_

"I summon Cross Porter." (Defence mode. ATK/400 DEF/400) "And with his effect, I can tribute monsters I control to special summon Neo Spacians from my hand. So I tribute him and Darkbright to summon Neo Spacians Flare Scarab!" (Attack mode. ATK/500 DEF/500) "And Grand Mole!" (Attack mode. ATK/900 DEF/300) "Triple Contact Fusion!" Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole ascended into the galaxy that appeared before them. "Come forth! Elemental Hero - Magma Neos!" (attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/2500) Judai briefly remembered the last time he summoned this monster. Striking at a monster much weaker than it, that attacking simply being reflected. "For every card on the field, he gains 400 attack. Plus 500 from your field spell!" (Sorano's field/6. Judai's/1. ATK/6200 Molten Destruction boost. ATK/6700) "Attack his strongest monster!" Magma Neos raised the arm it had gotten from the Flare Scarab part of itself, creating a ball of fire several times it's size. "Super Heat Meteor!"

The attack struck, causing the dragon to scream as it was burned alive. It did not shatter, instead only burning. But the armor did not burn, it was not even damaged by the attack. Horus continued to scream, it's face starting to crack, along with the rest of it's body. It's body quickly broke apart, burning to ashes, leaving the armor floating in midair before it faded away.

(Sorano LP/0)

Sorano fell to a knee. But Judai was not about to use his catchphrase. "Sorano, where did you-Xiaolang?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano looked up just in time to see a hand sneak into his duel disk, pulling out his newest card. "Hey!"

"Where did you get this!"

"It's mine!" Xiaolang grabbed Sorano by the collar, pulling him up so there were eye to eye. "Where. Did. You. Get. **This!**" One look into Xiaolang's burning orbs told Sorano that he'd best answer. "A man gave it to me!"

Xiaolang's grip tightened. "What man!" Sorano grabbed at the boy's hands. "Get off me!"

"TELL ME!"

Judai gripped down on the boy's solder. "Xiaolang, let go." It was then Judai saw something he'd never saw in the boy's eyes before. As he slowly turned around he saw something burn in Xiaolang's eyes brighter than he'd ever seen in anyone else's.

Hatred.

Judai changed tactics. "Sorano. Please tell us where you got that card." Sorano had a feeling that speaking would be the best thing for his health. "I man gave it to me, a couple of hours ago actually. I don't know who he was, but when he found out I was looking to fight you again he gave it to me." He felt Xiaolang's grip loosen slightly, but knew that trying to break free would not be smart. Looking into the orbs that now burned with hatred Sorano could not help but feel pity for whoever had put that hatred there. Xiaolang spoke, his words coming out slowly, dripping with venom.

"Tell me. Did this man, send a chill spiralling down your spine? Did his eyes look like they could stare right through your soul?" Xiaolang's breathing became laboured, clearly it was taking him a great deal of effort _not_ to lose his temper. More than he already had.

Sorano nodded. Xiaolang let go, letting Sorano fall back. Xiaolang looked at the card he'd taken.

"_So you're here. Why? Why now?"_

Judai watched through the eyes of Yubel as Xiaolang looked down at the card he'd recognized.

"_What is that dark energy, it reminds of Mr. T's power, but it's different. I felt it when Horus was destroyed. It's like it's...feasting. Is the Emissary of Extinction a monster that feasts on death? But it's more than that. it's feasting on something of Xiaolang's, but what is it the card is feeding on? What kind of card is that?"_ He switched back to his own eyes, walking over to Xiaolang. "Xiaolang, can I see that card?" Xiaolang handed him the card, apparently done looking at it.

Now Judai could get a good look at the picture.

It depicted the Emissary of Extinction, in a battle with two monsters, fiend-types by the looks of them, each striking at his bone armor. The beast was apparently screaming, it's force creating a powerful wind, which could be noticed by how the picture was drawn. The claws of the fiends that struck bone were cracked by the armor. Clearly the Emissary was beyond their abilities to slay. He looked up.

"You recognize this card, Xiaolang?" He nodded. "One of my Fathers." "But he didn't play this card. Or even this archetype."

Xiaolang shook his head. "Not in public. Home life was another story." He turned away, his body language clearly saying he was done with this conversation Xiaolang walked back to his room. Walking slightly slower than normal, the tension he was carrying could easily be seen.

Judai turned to Sorano. "Sorry about him, Sorano. I have no idea what got into him. He's normally a nice kid." Sorano stood up. "It's alright. It's clear that he knew the guy who gave that card to me. I guess they don't have a good history, given that they're family if I'm understanding it right. So why are you so curious about that card?" Judai frowned. "It has some kind of power attached to it." Sorano nodded, he knew Judai enough to know to take him seriously.

"Well you can keep it, after seeing what it did to my dragon I don't want to play it again." Judai smiled, relieved. He'd rather this card was not in the hands of anyone without knowledge of the many secret powers of duel monsters. "Thank you, Sorano. Do you know if anyone else has one of these?" Sorano's eyes shifted upwards, as he tried to remember something. "Well the guy said he many copies of it. Do you think he might be handing them out to people?" Judai nodded. "Definitely. Can you keep an eye out for me?"

"Sure. I'll leave you to your friend. And thanks for the rematch Judai, I _am_ gonna beat you one day." Judai laughed, turning to walk back to his old room. "You keep working at it, Sorano."

As Judai reached the door, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.

It would seem that answers had been closer to him than he'd thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Extinction Armor

Trap (Normal)

Effect: After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. All battle damage to either player involving the equipped monster is doubled.

Commentary: ?

"**My power is beyond comprehension!"**


	6. The Spreading Curse! Extinction Armor

Authors notes: Since anyone who answered my question said 'yes', I've gone back and added commentary to all the previous "Today's Strongest Card" segments.

**Important note**: In a long discussion with a fan of mine, the topic of how Xiaolang's name is pronounced came up. And I realised that I had neglected to explain something. I do not pronounce the name as it would likely normally be spoken (pronouncing Chinese names is not a skill of mine). So for the record here's how I pronounce it.

Zow(think "ow")-lang. I think this would be spelt "Zaolang".

Which leads me to something I want to ask you all.

Should I spell Xiaolang's name as "Zaolang" from here on in (and edit the stuff I've already done). or continue spelling it as I have?

It's up to you, either suits me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 5**

**The Spreading Curse! Extinction Armor**

Judai slowly opened the door, peering in to see Xiaolang was already lying on his bed. Apparently trying to calm down, his breathing was still slightly laboured. Judai entered, closing the door behind him. He wasn't sure how to approach this, or even what exactly Xiaolang was feeling. He was clearly angry, but desperately trying to control himself. Judai slowly walked over to the beds, moving to lay in the one that was once his own. He decided to just simply wait, taking out the card Sorano had let him have. It had stopped draining energy. In fact, as it was now it looked indistinguishable from a regular card. _"What exactly is it draining? And what for?"_ He turned the card around, seeing if there was anything out of place on the back of the card. It was just a regular card back. _"So is Xiaolang's father the one who holds the Extinction deck?"_ He turned it around again, looking at the image with Yubel's eyes. He frowned, whatever secrets the card was holding it wasn't revealing now.

"The card you hold is one of my fathers." Judai looked up, imagining that through the beds above him Xiaolang was doing the same. Judai placed the card on the floor beside his bed. Judai waited for Xiaolang to continue. "I know that Extinction was not the deck he played in public. But the public...knew nothing." Xiaolang suddenly stopped. For almost half a minute all Judai could hear was the boy trying to control his breathing. After a deep breath he continued. "I may be his son, but I'm even more confused, I never understood why he stepped down. He was...never liked. I knew that. So did he. But he loved that. Having the power to piss people off, and making sure they couldn't do anything about it was a hobby of his. He never even told his family why he stepped down. But that card, I found out about...at least, I found out without realizing I did."

It was almost another minute before Xiaolang continued.

"You see. My father had room in our home he used as a personal room. His Study he said it was. And one day, a little after I turned five I walked in there, he'd left the door open and I was a kid..." Judai coulden't stop the quiet laugh that escaped him, something told him that Xiaolang had heard it, the boy continued, with his tone a little lighter than before. "I walked up to his desk, there was a deck on there. Which I found odd, he locked his main deck in a safe at all times. So I pulled off the top card..."

Judai nodded. "Extinction Armor."

Another rustle told him Xiaolang had nodded too. "I only caught a brief look at it, then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he'd always get mad when anyone went into his study, I put the card back and ran for it. I don't think he ever realized I was there. It was only after seeing Sorano play it that I even learned the cards name. I don't know why he gave the card away, but it looks like my father is working with the Emissary of Extinction."

It was then Judai understood something. _"Fighting the Emissary means fighting his father. I can't ask __that of him."_ "Xiaolang, if you don't want to work against him I under-"

"I'm still in."

Judai suddenly stopped. What was the boy thinking. "Xiaolang, I won't think less of you."

"Judai, this isn't about what you think of me. This isn't about me keeping my word. The simple fact is that I want to do this."

Judai stopped again. That left a long line of questions. Questions he felt he shouldn't ask. After a few moments Xiaolang spoke one last time. "We know who's using the deck. Now we just need to know what his plan to open the gate is."

Judai frowned. "Any ideas?"

"None. Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, in Cronos's class. Kenzan and Sorano sat side by side, the class busy enough to hold a conversation without being noticed.

"Did you find anything, Kenzan?"

He shook his head. "I got distracted, some second year wanted to challenge me, he was a Dinosaur deck user as well."

"Any good?"

"Not really-sarus. Though he may be the best once I graduate. It's a shame so very few people play Dinosaur decks-don."

"At least there's you."

"Now if everyone would kindly **pay attention** na-no-ne. I will now take two volunteers to show the uses of equip cards!"

Seconds later two students had been selected, a Ra yellow and Obelisk blue. The Obelisk was a tall, lanky brunette with dark blue eyes and a look on his face that said 'I'm better than you'.

No one liked him.

The Ra yellow, with hair to match that went down to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes, an hourglass figure and a chest that an open jacket was close to revealing, hidden only by a black shirt.

All the boys liked her, _most_ of the girls did. The rest had boyfriends. Cronos handed them both a deck, shouting out an order so the class could hear. "Remember Duellists, you may add any cards in your deck that you think will help emphasize the lesson I am trying to part."

A minute, and several cards each later, both duellists had their decks shuffled and the duel was set to start.

"This outta be good-saurs."

"Damn right. Wonder if solid visions can cut her shirt open?"

Kenzan turned to face his friend, slowly. After a few seconds Sorano noticed. "What?" Sorano had a feeling that Kenzan's opinion of him just changed. "What?" Kenzan turned away.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang didn't pay any attention as the waves crashed around the rock he sat on. He was not in the mood to attend class. Truth be told, he didn't feel much like being on the island any more. As long as _he_ was here then the island would have a dark aura around it as far as he was concerned. But he couldn't leave, not because he gave Judai his word. Not because he had anything to prove.

"_I guess it's out of spite then. Heh. To think I'd sink so low."_

The boy chuckled to himself. _"Oh the irony."_ His chuckle grew into laughter. To anyone who was watching him, he may have seemed happy.

But the sun on his face hid his tears well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

From atop the small cliff, Xiaolang's father watched as his son stared out to the sea. _"So you grew up, my son."_ He turned away. _"Good."_

He'd seen what he came to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai was on his way to his favourite fishing spot. He couldn't do much until another duellist was seen using a copy of Extinction Armor. He wanted to meet whoever was handing the card out.

It seemed today that fate felt like working with him.

As he walked to the cliffs, the man himself was coming his way.

He was a very tall man, easily over 6 and a half feet tall, and extremely well built, reminding him of another villain he had faced a year ago. The suit he wore could have gotten him mistaken for a business man, but upon closer inspection he was wearing a black shirt under it, no tie to speak of. Judai looked to his face. He was smiling, but his smile could not look more sinister if he'd tried. The man's eyes were pools of darkness, pools one could easily fall into, and drown in. He had surprisingly long hair, heading down to the back of his neck. Let Judai could noticed that the man had somehow formed two braids, coming down each side of his face, formed in the shape of an upside down cross. The fact that the man's hair was like spun gold only added unfitting beauty to the man.

They both walked forward, nothing happening to suggest that they had even noticed one another, they passed each other, each getting several steps before...

"You do know your son is here, don't you?" Both stopped.

"Yes. I do."

"Do you plan on seeing him?"

The man laughed. "Eventually, though I don't think he wants to see me."

"And why is that?" By now both had turned their heads, they were looking right into the eyes of the other.

Orbs of Darkness met Orange and Green. Judai was not taking any chances with him.

"You're his friend. Shouldn't you know?" He turned and walked away.

Judai grabbed the box on his waist. Pulling out: "Neos!" The spirit appeared, throwing out a glowing hand. Firing a blast of light. "I'll deal with you before he has to see you!"

The man turned around, throwing out a darkness covered fist at the blast. The blast exploded on contact. Judai was forced to take a step back from the blast. He looked on his opponent with Yubel's eyes.

He was skidding back across the ground, the sheer strength of the attack was too much for him to nullify. He slowed to a stop. "You're not the one I want."

"Then who do you want?"

The man lowered his hand. "I think you know." His darkness covered hand slammed into the ground, creating a wall of black energy that remained for a second before vanishing. When it did, so had he.

Judai turned away to continue walking. _"What are you not telling me, Xiaolang?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Obelisk blue LP/600)

(Ra Yellow LP/400)

Field:

Obelisk: Monsters, 1. Obnoxious Celtic Guard. (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/1200). Spell/Traps. 3, Mist Body. (Equipped monster, Obnoxious Celtic Guard) 2 set cards. Cards in hand, 1.

Ra: Monsters, 1. Mataza the Zapper. (attack mode. ATK/1300 DEF/800) Spell&Traps/3. Three set cards. Cards in hand, 0.

It was the Obelisks turn. "I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This gives my Guard 800 attack points and this spell cant be destroyed by other spells." (Celtic Guard ATK/2200) "Attack!" The Guard rushed forward.

"I activate the trap. Weapon Reforge. I can activate it when a monster I control is attacked, I can select and activate an Equip spell card from my graveyard. I choose Megamorph. Because my life points are lower than yours, my Mataza has his attack doubled." (ATK/2600)

"I'll chain my face down card, Blast with Chain! It will give my Guard 500 attack points." (ATK/2700)

The class watched in awe at the battle, a lot of strategic thought was being used here. It was almost like watching pros trying to one up each other

The Ra yellow took a turn at winning this competition. "I activate my second face down. Armory Plunder! I must send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard until I find an Equip Spell card. Once I do I activate it and equip it to a monster I control, but it will be destroyed during the end of the turn." She began sending cards, not finding an equip Spell until her seventh card. "I activate my Axe of Despair." (Mataza ATK/3600)

"I play my last face down card! Equip Mimic, It mimics the effect of one of my Equip card until the turns end. I'll pick my Blast with chain." (Celtic Guard ATK/3200) "I won't win the battle, but I'll make it through the turn."

"Guess again! I open my last face down card, Extinction Armor!" Ribs burst forth my the Zappers chest, moving to form a ribcage. The monster screamed as a skull formed around it's head. The spine that formed grew a tail that reached just above it's feet. The now armoured monster vanished, appearing before the guard.

It delivered a powerful slash, too fast for anyone to see, but the dissipating mist that was the guard revealed the creature had been bifurcated.

(Obelisk LP/0) "What?"

The Ra yellow laughed, making the entire male population of the class look at a section of her body just below her neck. "A monster equipped with Extinction doubles any battle damage it gives or takes to either player."

Up in the stands two students were not in awe.

"This isn't good, Sorano."

"We better tell Judai as soon as possible. Looks like I wasn't the only student he gave that card to after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the card shop, Tome was standing behind the counter, making sure all the pre-made decks for sale were properly arranged. _"There we are, I have a feeling this new deck will sell out before the day is out. They all do sooner or later."_ She turned around to see a man walking up to the counter. He looked intimidating, but as a staff member she had to serve all customers equally. "Can I help you?"

He smiled, "Why yes, I had heard a new structure deck was released today. I thought coming in before the students came in would be a good idea." She nodded.

"Just a second." She turned around, giving him the time to find what he was looking for. He found a large box, filled with random cards. He smiled, he knew what it was, however, he had to keep up appearances.

"I couldn't help notice the box, can I ask why it's full of cards?" He handed over the money for the deck, he didn't want it of course, but acting was necessary.

"It's a commons box, we get a number of booster packs and decks we end up not selling, so we sell the leftover commons cheaply, the rarer cards are on available on request."

"Now that's a good idea. I think I'll take a look." He placed the new bought deck in a pocket, moving to take a look at the box.

He dipped a hand in, knowing there were no security cameras, and that the woman had gone back to checking the inventory was in the proper place.

His hand was dyed black, the energy spreading into the box of random cards. He watched as more cards suddenly appeared, first a few, then dozens, in seconds it became hundreds, in a box of what might have been hundreds another few hundred would go unnoticed. He pulled out his hand after a minute, satisfied with his work. He picked a few random cards.

"I'll take these." He placed some more money on the counter. "Have a nice day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Judai!" Judai turned around as Kenzan and Sorano showed up, holding up a hand, attempting to signal for quiet. Kenzen reached him first. "What's wrong, Judai?" He turned, signalling to Xiaolang.

"He hasn't moved in almost an hour. And that's for how long I've known he's been there. He's just stared out at the sea. This whole matter has a lot to do with him, come on. I'll explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the guy working with the Emissary, is his **father**-ssarus?"

Judai nodded. "And there's more to the story, but I'm not going to ask him, and neither should you. What he wants to say, he'll say. So what brings you here guys?"

Kenzan didn't waste a second. "Someone else was using that card-sarus."

"Another? Who?"

Sorano took over from here, out of the two he was more skilled at explaining a story. "A third year Ra student. Rin Sasaki. She used it in a class demonstration about equip cards, Cronos gave both duellists decks to fight with, and they were each allowed to equip cards or support for them to their decks, she ended up adding the armor. She won."

Judai nodded. It was as he thought. "So he's distributing Extinction Armor among the students. But it wont be long before the demand for such a powerful card grows. People will want it, and he'll find a way to give it to them. Now we just need to figure out what he wants to use them for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!"

The senior Kentai turned around, cursing his luck. Someone had noticed him. And recognized him.

"You're Ritan Kentai, the former champ!"

Ritan nodded. "Yes. I am." _"Looks like a fan. Might be of use to me."_

"I was a big fan back when you duelled, mind giving me some pointers?"

Ritan smile, hiding the frown behind it. _"I don't feel like wasting time, but I can't seem rude. Wait, he has a duel disk with him. I can't waste the Extinction deck on him, and I don't feel like using my cards on someone so weak. But do I have the ones I bought..."_

His armed snaked behind his back, hiding the darkness that was created in his hand, forming a duel disk. He pulled it out. "Better yet, how about a quick duel? You look like a strong guy." _"Clearly a senior, he might be useful."_

Ritan placed the duel disk on his arm, it was identical to the Academia model, expect it had replaced the Gray with Black, the hologram projectors having been dyed red. His hand slept into his pocket, all the card were still there, his power instantly ripped through the packaging of the deck, pulling all the cards in his pocket to into his hand, and creating one. He pulled them out and shuffled. "Take your position." The senior moved an appropriate distance.

With their decks shuffled..."**Duel!**" (Ritan LP/4000 Osiris Senior/4000)

Ritan drew first. "I'll start." _"Pre-made decks. I never knew they were so inferior. Well thanks to the others I added, and the Extinction Armor, I should be able to pull this off."_

"I summon Giant Rat." (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/1450) The ugly beast appeared and growled. "Next I'll set three cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Masked Dragon!" (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/1100) The dragon's mouth was already smoking "And I'll have him attack your Rat!"

The Rat ran forward, barging it's way right through the fire, reaching it's opponent completely ablaze. It sank it's fangs into the dragons neck, causing both to explode.

Ritan grabbed his deck, pulling it out. "My Rat lets me select an Earth attribute monsters from my deck with 1500 or below attack points and special summon it." _"Clearly this deck's only commercial value is the cover card. Well if I wanted to duel with a strong deck I'd have used one of my own. Hmm, that might be useful."_ "I choose and summon, Masked Chopper." (attack mode. ATK/100 DEF/100) The masked fiend, armed with two cleavers appeared. It blinked once, giving it's opponent a blank look.

The opponent made his move. "Now my Dragon lets me summon a monster as well. I dragon with 1500 or fewer points. I choose and summon Soul Dragon." (Attack mode. ATK/1500 DEF/0) It was a silver dragon, holding an orb in both of it's claws. The orb was gold and Ritan could see what he assumed from the cards name, were souls of other dragons. He got a quick look at the beasts eyes, they were completely white.

"When he's summoned, I can discard any number of cards from my hand. For each I send it gains 500 attack points until the turn ends. I'll send all five." (ATK/4000) The orb began to glow, five souls moaned as they left, being absorbed into the dragon. "Attack!"

Ritan looked on, bored as the dragon gathered it's power. _"How predictable."_ "I'll activate a face down card, the Quick-play spell Soul Gathering. For every card I choose to discard, a monster I choose gains 500 attack and defence points until the end phase. I'll discard both. I choose my Masked Chopper." (ATK/1100 DEF/1100) "Next I play, Extinction Armor!" In seconds the beast was dressed in the armor of fear. The skull covering the mask. The Dragon launched it's attacked, a ball of golden fire.

But Ritan was ready for this. "I activate the trap, Bark of Dark Ruler. I must pay any multiple of 100 points, then your monster loses attack points equal to the amount I paid. I'll pay 3900 life points." (LP/100) "Now your monster is weakened." (Soul Dragon ATK/100) "Masked Chopper, counter attack!"

The blast had faded to embers, weak enough for the cleaver laden monster to pass through. It Thrust out one of it's weapons of choice, stabbing the dragon through the skull. It forced it's head up, exposing it's neck. "Keep in mind all battle damage involving the armor to either player is doubled." The Chopper waved it's second cleaver, decapitating the dragon. It shattered. (Osiris Senior LP/2000) However, the Chopper wasen't done yet. It looked down at it's opponent.

Ritan continued to speak. "Any time Masked Chopper destroys a monster, the controller of it takes 2000 damage." The Masked monster flew down, slashing at the Seniors chest with all it's might. The student was knocked down by the sheer force. (LP/0)

As he looked on his fallen opponent, Ritan thought to himself. _"Yes. I can use him."_ "Nice duel kid. Here." He pulled out his copy of Extinction Armor, throwing it to his opponent as he sat up. "Just keep practising."

Ritan turned around and walked. Satisfied with his work. _"He'll serve his purpose later."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the tide began to come in, Xiaolang stood up. _"No more sitting down."_

Xiaolang made his way back to his room.

"_I never thought I would see you again. I never wanted to. But now I'm forced to. I know I'm not strong enough to defeat you, or the Emissary. But I refuse to sit down and do nothing."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Masked Chopper

Monster

Earth

1

Fiend/Effect

ATK/100 DEF/100

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.

Commentary: Ritan

"Combined with anything that will increase it's attack power, it is a force to be feared."


	7. The Fearful Armor: Judai's Risk

Authors Notes: One thing I forgot to mention, that some people have found out anyway. Is that I do allow anonymous reviews on my work. So even if you don't have an FF account, feel free to tell me what you think. I do enjoy the feedback and I haven't got a negative review yet. I figure it's about time I open the doors to one.

After thinking on the matter further, I've decided to keep spelling Xiaolang's name as I have. I lied when I said I could go both ways, I'm too used to seeing it that way, and typing it out that way. Sorry to anyone who wanted a change, but I'm only human. And humans develop habits. I have mine. On the bright side, how I pronounce Xiaolang's name is now available for public reference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fearful Armor. Judai's Risk.**

Xiaolang's pen snaked it's way across a piece of paper. But all the while some students were talking a row below.

"I took a look in the commons box, just seeing if they had any Mist Body cards there, then I found it. There were hundreds of them!"

Xiaolang dotted the end of his sentence _"If you had even a hundred brain cells you'd be working."_

"I pulled it out, I've never seen a card like it, look at the image! So I bought three of em, I can't wait to use them in a duel."

"Creepy name though isnt it?"

Xiaolang's hand stopped. Part of his love of Duel Monsters was some of the interesting names the cards had.

"Tell me about it. Who names a card-"

"SILENCE! Talk on your own time! Not mine!"

Xiaolang frowned. _"Just as it was getting good."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone, before of the small alter, Ritan sat. Completely alone as dark power surrounded him. His eyes were closed, his mind clearly in a state of deep meditation. _"The power of the Armor. It is beginning to take more and more. My plan...was perfect."_ His face slipped into a smile. _"Soon."_

The darkness grew, reaching up to the ceiling. Spreading to the ground, flooding the holes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke and Judai looked at the small box Judai had placed on the desk. "The card is in there. I don't know what it's gonna do if we open it."

Yusuke grabbed the box, ready to remove the lid. "And we have to find out more about it. You know what to do."

Judai nodded, Yubel's replacing his own. "Open it." Yusuke opened the box, quickly moving his hand away. Honest and Yubel appeared.

Extinction Armor was the card that sat within. All four looked at the card before them.

"It just looks like a normal card, Judai."

Judai nodded. "Expect when it's used in a duel. Then it does...something. I'm not sure what."

Yusuke picked up the card, looking at the front and back of it, looking for something out of the ordinary. He turned it back to see the front. "What did you see when it was used?"

"I wasn't looking with Yubel's eyes, I didn't see much of anything. But I saw what it did to Sorano's Horus when he played it. The bones the Emissary wears, Horus was forced to wear them...after they grew out of it."

"Grew?"

Judai nodded. "The ribs burst out of it's front, and then the spine came. The skull grew to cover Horus's own head. Then it's tail rotted away."

Yusuke looked at the card more closely. "How morbid. Ritan has a sick sense of humor. Did it do anything else?"

"It gave Horus the Emissary's dark energy."

Yusuke placed the card back on the table. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Did it change the way Hours acted at all?"

Judai closed his eyes for a second, thinking back. _The creature opening it's mouth, dark fire gathering within as it roared._ Judai nodded. "It acted like the Emissary."

'knock'

Judai and Yusuke turned to face the door. Yusuke picked up and hid the card. "Come in." The door opened. "Sorry to show up to suddenly Yusuke. But I'd heard Judai was here-don."

"Right here, Kenzan. Something wrong?"

Kenzan shook his head. "I just wanted to see if I could help with this whole mess."

It was then Judai was struck with an idea. He smiled.

"How about we have that rematch now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano shuffled his deck. "Can we make this quick? I want to enjoy the time off I got."

A fellow third year Obelisk shuffled his deck. "Oh don't worry, it will be."

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Duel!**"

"Draw! I special summon Gilasaurus-sarus." (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/400) The Dinosaur growled once. "I activate Big Evolution Pill-Don. For the next three turns I can normal summon any Dinosaur-type monster without tribute, as long as I tribute Gilasaurus." The monster roared as it faded away. "Now I normal summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" (Attack mode. ATK/3300 DEF/1400) The mechanized Dinosaur took to the field. Roaring as electricity shot out from it's body. "I'll set two cards face down. Turn end-don."

Judai smiled. _"Still good at summoning." _"Draw!" _"On the first turn..."_ "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." (Defence mode. ATK/800 DEF/1200) The kneeling hero crossed his arms. "I control no other cards, so I can draw two more. I'll set three cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw! I summon Dark Driceratops!" (attack mode. ATK/2400 DEF/1500) The feathered Dinosaur stared down it's next meal. "Attack Bubbleman-sarus!" In short order the Dinosaur strode over, reaching down to bite it's prey. It clamped down hard, destroying the Elemental Hero. (Judai LP/2800)

"_I forgot, Driceratops inflicts piercing damage."_ "I activate my face down card! N – Signal! When a monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon a 'Neo-Spacian' from my deck. I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" (Defence mode. ATK/900 DEF/300) The Neo Spacian drilled out of the ground, before parting it's drill and crossing it's arms. "I'm safe, Kenzan."

"Not quite, Judai-don. I active my own trap card. Hunting Instinct! When you special summon a monster, I can activate this card. It lets me special summon a Dinosaur-type monster from my hand. I summon Hyper Hammerhead." (Attack mode. ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "It will battle your Grand Mole!" The Hammer-headed dinosaur smashed it's Hammerhead onto the Mole, both suddenly began to glow gold, shrinking into masses of light.

"When Neo-Spacian Grand Mole battles, both monsters must return to their owners hand." As Judai said, both masses of light shot back to their owners hand, becoming the cards there were mere moments ago.

"I knew about that-sarus. Now my Super Conduction Tyranno can attack directly!" The creature threw it's head back, roaring as lightning came out of nowhere to strike it. It's mouth opened as a ball of energy began to gather inside it. "Conductor Force!" It's head lowered, unleashing a mighty blast.

"_Kenzan...stronger than ever."_ He waved out an arm. "I activate my face down card. Spacia Rush! I have two effects I can choose from. I choose the first, I can summon a 'Neo-Spacian' from my hand. I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" (Defence mode. ATK/500 DEF/500) The bug appeared just in time to be completely destroyed by the blast. Judai was forced to try and hide behind his duel disk from the sheer force that was created from the strike. _"You keep getting better, Kenzan. Facing you is like facing an animal."_

"_Judai, you always have a way out."_ "I'll end my turn-sarus."

"Draw." _"You got a lot stronger, Kenzan. Now let's see how far you've come."_ "I'll start with Convert Contact. By Discarding 1 'Neo-Spacian' monster from my hand, and sending another from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards. I'll send Grand Mole from my hand, and Dark Panther from my deck." He drew two and looked at them, glancing at the cards he already had. "I'll set one card, then summon Dandylion." (Defence mode. ATK/300 DEF/300) Judai smiled as the monster of his own design took to the field, crossing it's leaves in an attempt to prepare to defend itself. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw. I'll set one card-don. And re-summon Hyper Hammerhead." (Attack mode. ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "Hyper Hammerhead will attack Dandylion!" The monster slammed down on the monster-like flower without mercy, leaving Judai without a defence.

Until..."When Dandylion is destroyed I must special summon 2 Fluff Tokens" (Both defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/0)

"My remaining Dinosaurs will destroy them-saurs!" Both Dinosaurs pounced on their prey, destroying them. (Judai LP/400)

"Turn end-don!"

"Draw! I activate Neo Space." The outside of the Obelisk Blue dorm was replaced by a world of color. Leaving Judai, Kenzan and Yusuke seemingly standing on air. "Now I activate Cocoon Party. For every 'Neo-Spacian' in my graveyard, I can special summon a Chrysalis monster from my deck. I have three in my graveyard. So I summon Chrysalis Chicky." (Defence mode. ATK/600 DEF/400) " Chrysalis Dolphin." (Defence mode. ATK/400 DEF/600) "And Chrysalis Pinny." (Defence mode. ATK/100 DEF/700) The three Neo Space young took to the field, looking intimidated by their opponent's. "I activate their effects. When Neo Space is the field in play, they can tribute themselves to summon their adult selves. So I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird." (Defence mode. ATK/800 DEF/600) "Aqua Dolphin." (Defence mode. ATK/600 DEF/800) "And Glow Moss." (Defence mode. ATK/300 DEF/900) The adults, unlike the children, showed no fear of their foes. Judai picked up a card in his hand. _"Are you sure about this, Neos?" _**"****Yes Judai. I'm ready. No matter what happens.****"**

"I tribute my Aqua Dolphin and Glow Moss. To summon Elemental Hero Neos!" (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000. Neo Space Boost. ATK/3000) "Wanna guess what comes next, Kenzan?"

Kenzan blinked once. _"Neos and Air Hummingbird...oh!"_

"Elemental Hero Neos! Air Hummingbird! Contact Fusion!" Both Hero and Neo Spacian ascended into the hole to galaxy that appeared before them. They reached it, creating a blinding light. "Come forth! Elemental Hero – Air Neos!"

The winged hero descended onto the arena, a whirlwind emitting from it's body. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000. Neo Space Boost. ATK/3000) "Air Neos's effect activates now. When my life points are lower than yours, Air Neos gains attack equal to the difference." (ATK/6600) "Attack Hyper Hammerhead! Skyrip Wing!" The Hero spread it's wings.

"Trap open-don! Dinosaur's Rage!"

"Dinosaur's Rage?"

Kenzan nodded. "I can use it when you attack the Dinosaur monster with the lowest attack I control-sarus. If the original attack of you monster is lower than the Dinosaur i control with the highest attack then your monster is destroyed!" Super Conductor Tyranno suddenly unleashed it's attack, destroying Air Neos before it could do anything to respond.

Judai would not be caught off guard however. He grabbed the last card in his hand. "I activate Reverse of Neos!" Elemental Hero suddenly reappeared. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000. Neo Space boost. ATK/3000) "When a Neos fusion monster is destroyed, I can use Reverse of Neos to summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck. Reverse of Neos also gives him 1000 more attack." (ATK/4000)

Kenzan nodded. "Dinosaur's Rage has one last effect. It lets me move a Dinosaur type monster from my deck to my hand that has attack points that are the same or lower than the monster it destroyed-sarus. I move my Sabersarus." (ATK/1900)

As Neos stood, waiting for an order to attack, Judai hesitated. He knew what he had the opportunity to do. _"What if something goes wrong? What if-?"_ He clenched his fists, it was now or ever. His eyes changed to Yubel's. "I activate my Trap card. Extinction Armor!"

The spiked bones burst forth from Neo's chest, making the Hero scream out in pain. The bones already had a dark aura on them, which only grew stronger as they moved to form the rib cage.

"Neos! Say something!" After a second of screaming the Hero was able to respond. "**It's agony, Judai! It's like this Armor is trying, to kill me! ARRGGGHHH!"** The Spine burst out of his back, it too baring the aura as the tail formed, growing down the back of Neo's legs." **"Judai! Don't hold back! We need to see what this armor-!"** The skull began to form, quickly enveloping Neo's own face. **"Don't hold back! Ju-!"** The skull had formed, whatever Neos had to say now was muffled as long as that armor existed. With it on Judai could take a good look at what it was doing.

"_It's absorbing the power around it. That's how it gets it's aura. And it's absorbing Neo's energy. I need to end this before it drains too much!"_ "Neos will attack Hyper Hammerhead!"

Neos growled. With a primal roar that he could not have possible made on his own. It took a step forward.

"Trap open-don! Ambush Instinct! It forces you to battle my strongest Dinosaur monster-sarus! Then I can discard a Dinosaur monster to add it's strength to my strongest Dinosaur for the battle! I discard Sabersarus!" (Super Conductor Tyranno ATK/5200)

Judai briefly considered letting Kenzan win that battle. And the duel with it. But something flashed before his minds eye.

A dragon screaming in agony as it was burned alive. _"I wont let Neos endure that."_ "I activate my face down trap. Neos Union! When Elemental Hero Neos, or a monster that has Elemental Hero Neos as a fusion material attacks or is attacked, I can return every Neo-Spacian in my graveyard to my deck. Until the end of the turn Neos will gain their combined attack points, but during the end phase he'll be destroyed. I return Neo Spacians, Grand Mole," (ATK/900) "Glow Mos," (ATK/300) "Aqua Dolphin," (ATK/600) "Dark Panther," (ATK/1000) "and Air Hummingbird!" (ATK/800) "Now all their power will be given to Neos!" (ATK/6600) "Battle! Wrath of Neos!"

Neos roared, opening the mouth of it's skull before jumping towards it's enemy. Neos jumped on the Dinosaur's head, pulling at the two metal horns that were linked to it's eyes, tearing them both off. The Dinosaur screamed. But was still able to look up at the one who had hurt it. The last thing it saw were the sharp ends of it own horns...

Super Conductor Tyranno exploded. Neos walked right out of the explosion his wrath had created, walking right towards Judai.

"_It's getting stronger. This armor...it feasts on the destruction of those it defeats."_

(Kenzan LP/0)

The holograms began to fade. The armor included.

The Spirit of Neos fell to one knee. Panting. "Neos!" Judai ran to the fallen spirit, kneeling before his old friend. "Neos, are you OK?" Neos slowly turned his head up. **"Judai...I am ok...I'm just so..tired...must rest. Can't remember anything after the skull blinded me. Must...rest..."** Neos faded away. But Judai knew better than to worry. _"That was a close call, if I had kept the duel up for too much longer..."_ He ended the train of thought.

A single question swept over the three in that moment.

Just how many people had Ritan given that card?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano stood with a smile. This duel was almost like target practice for him. His opponent was great with marks on tests. Actually duelling was another story.

Sorano's field. Monsters/1. Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8. Spells&Traps/1. A face down card. Cards in hand/2. LP/3600

Sorano's opponent. Monsters/0. Spells&Traps/3. All face down. Cards in hand/1. LP/1100.

It was his opponent's turn.

"I summon Bazoo the Soul-Eater." (attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/900) The Purple-Haired, overgrown beast, appeared, holding an orb in it's hands. "Once per turn, I can remove from play up to three monsters in my graveyard. Bazoo will gain 300 attack points for each one until the turn of your next turn. I remove three." The beast bit into the orb it was holding, screams could be heard as Bazoo devoured the orb. (ATK/2500) "One of the monsters I remove was Dimension Medium. When it's removed from the game I can select a monster and have it gain 1000 attack points for as long as it remains on the field." (Bazoo ATK/3500)Sorano bit his lower lip._ "3500 attack points."_

"Battle! But before the attack hits I activate my trap! Extinction Armor!"

"_Extinction Armor! I need to play my Royal-"_ He stopped, coming to terms with the mistake he'd made.

His face down was not Royal Decree. He didn't even use that card any more. _"Oh no..."_

Bones burst from the chest of the beast. It screamed as the armor grew over it, turning silent as the skull covered it's head. It's duellist smiled. "Lastly I play my other two face downs. More Extinctions Armors!" Bazoo's appearance did not change in the least as the armors activated, but the dark energy it emitted began to grow. "Now you're going to take eight times the battle damage from this attack. That's 4000 points!"

"_I may not have Royal Decree, But I do have!"_ "I activate Metalmorph!" Hours suddenly turned to metal. (ATK/3300) _"I'll make it through the turn. That's what matters."_

Bazoo pounced on the dragon, pounding into it with all it's limbs, each punch breaking through the metal creature. After a few seconds it slammed both it's arms into Horus's metal next, digging it's claws in before pulling with all it's might.

The dragon's head came off, before it's body exploded. (Sorano LP/2000) Sorano fell to a knee.

"I'll end my turn, Sorano. But we both know I'm going to win."

Sorano found his way to his feet. _"I stopped playing Royal Decree after Judai beat my lock-down strategy...was that the wrong move to make?"_ He looked at the cards in his hand. _"My old deck would not have allowed that armor to be used. I became...so focused on overpowering my opponent's I forgot what I was good at."_

"I activate Level Modulation. Draw 2 cards!" His opponent did. "Now I can summon any 'LV' monster from my graveyard. Summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6!" (attack mode. ATK/2300 DEF/1600) He grabbed another card. "Level up! From my deck I summon, Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8!" (attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/1800) The mighty dragon returned, a new fire burning in it's eyes. _"I had forgotten how I duel."_ "I activate Megamorph! If my life points are lower than yours, the equipped monster has it's original attack power doubled!"

"But your life points are higher than mine!" Sorano nodded. "When higher the monsters original attack is halved. And your Bazoo is to be the one to hold this card." (Bazoo ATK/2700) "Hours! Attack! Black Giga Flame!"

Bazoo was drowned by the torrent of fire that rained down on it, making it scream as it was burned alive. It's fur burned away almost instantly, revealing it's skin as it started to crack and burn. Seconds later the creature turned to ash, which fell out of the armor which still stood. (Obelisk student LP/0)

Sorano watched as his opponent fell to his knees. _"From now on...I'll never forget my own strength, no matter if I win or lose."_

He could not see the energy that shot to the sky, sending itself to rendezvous with the rest of it's power.

XXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang walked into a crowded card shop. _""Didn't that new deck go on sale yesterday? What's the crowd doing here today?"_

"Oh my god, this card's so awesome!"

"I can't believe we missed this in the old booster packs!"

"_What card are they talking about?"_

Suddenly a rushing student accidentally bumped into him. A fellow Osiris Red first year. "Kaoru, what's the damn rush?"

Kaoru picked up the cards she'd dropped. "You gotta check this out, Xiaolang! There's this awesome card in the commons box!"

"There's awesome cards in some starter decks too, what makes this one so important?" She handed one to him, the back of it facing him. "Check it out." He turned it around. _"No..."_

Kaoru mistook his shocked face for sheer awe. "There's still lots left. If you hurry up you might be able to get one."

"_No."_ He dropped the card, running out of the shop. _"It can't be. It cant-!"_ He suddenly stopped, looking out the window to see several random duels going on.

Each player had a monster wearing _it_.

"_Dear god no!"_ Xiaolang stepped back, not able to stop himself until he hit the wall. _"So quickly...what are you up to?"_

He saw for a brief moment as dark energy passed by the window. _"Duel Energy? But why?"_ His face suddenly turned to shock. He slid down the wall, the suddenly revelation too much for his balance. _"He's going to gather power to open the gate...and if it gets out..."_

For one moment the boy lost all hope.

But only for moment.

"_There's still a chance."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across Duel Academia, the rumours of a powerful card, on sale for next to nothing, could be found in the card shop. A card that could make a powerful monster into a lethal one. Rumours were spread of how it drove it's monsters to pain as the armor _grew_ out of them, and turned them into vicious creatures. Then people heard about how it actually caused some opponent's to lose conciousness.

Naturally, everyone wanted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness in the chamber grew stronger and stronger, whatever natural light that slipped into it being blotted out.

Ritan stood, laughing "More! More! More power!" His laughing became maniacal "Soon! Soon we shall be ready!" His arms spread as he absorbed more and more power. He grinned.

"Soon you shall face me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Spacia Rush

Spell (Quick-play)

Activate 1 of the following effects.

● Special summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand.

● If there are no cards in your hand, special summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your deck.

Commentary: Judai

"My Neo Spacians. Always ready to pull me out of a pinch!"

Authors Notes: I don't think Judai used Neo Space to grow the Chrysalis monsters into adults **once** in the Anime.

Wonder if the writers knew they had that effect?


	8. The Looming Darkness

Authors notes: This may be my last chapter until after Christmas. So Happy Holidays to you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary Of Extinction**

**Chapter 7**

**The Looming Darkness**

From atop the Duel Academy main building, three people looked down with a sense of dread.

"It's like I told you-sarus. Everyone has it now."

It had been two days since Judai had used the power of the armor himself, and it was something he vowed never to use again. He didn't even carry the card with him any more, he just kept it in a small box and left it inside a draw. The thought of his old room brought a frown to his face. He thought of the rooms 'official' resident.

Xiaolang.

The boy seemed so troubled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang turned as he saw a Kaoru being knocked back. A Slate Warrior dressed in _that_ armor had delivered a duel ending blow. He guessed by Cronos's sudden appearance that she was unconscious.

"_This is going too far..."_

Another scream told him that someone else had felt the sting of that armor.

"_How long before someone-?"_

"Hey! It's time for you to lose!" His opponent was Soskue once again.

Soskue's Field: Monsters/1. Giant Orc (Attack mode. ATK/2200 DEF/0). Spells&Traps/2. Two face down cards. Cards in hand/1. LP/2300

"I activate my two face down cards. Extinction Armors!"

Xiaolang began to shake. _"How many would he-?"_

Xiaolang's field. Monsters/1. Blade Knight (attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1000) Spells&Traps/1. A set card. Cards in hand/3. LP/2900.

Soskue continued. "I activate from my hand, Rush Recklessly, Giant Orc gains 700 attack points." (ATK/2900) "Battle! Attack Blade Knight!" The now freak of a fiend attacked, roaring as it ran towards Blade Knight.

"_He has to be stopped!"_ "Reverse card open! Soul Gathering! I select a monster on the field, then for every card I discard, that monster gains 500 attack and defence points until the end phase. I send all three cards I hold!" (Blade Knight ATK/3100 DEF/2500) "And my Knight gains 400 attack points since I have less than 2 cards in my hand." (ATK/3500) "Counter-attack!" Blade Knight blocked the Bone club with his shield, pushing the offending weapon away before thrusting it's sword through the monster before it. It screamed and exploded. (Soskue LP/0)

Xiaolang watched around the arena with laboured breath. He could see everything. He could see the energy the armor drained from both monster and duellist. He could see the auras growing stronger as it's opponent's were crushed. He saw masses of black energy leave the cards when the duel was done, leaving through the open window to go to a place he did not know.

"_How far will you go? How much will you sacrifice to open that gate? No. I know how far you would go."_

It was with a great deal of relief that he heard the lunch bell sound. He ran right out of the hall. Not that he was hungry.

He just couldn't watch any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A third year Obelisk crashed to his knees, before falling face first, conciousness fading from him.

A third year Osiris watched as his hated rival fell. "Guess you're not as good as you thought after all." He pulled out a card from his duel disk. _"This one card changed my game completely."_ He smiled, he'd gone and bought extra copies of course. _"A card like this must be played in threes. Thank you, Ritan. I might get promoted soon because of you."_

He didn't notice the card in his hand become covered in darkness, his eyes were blind to such things. _"But I wonder why you're here?"_ The darkness spread out from the card, reaching to wrap around his head. A memory suddenly flashed before him.

It was the introduction dinner, every student had to introduce themselves. The boy, Xiaolang, said his last name was Kentai. _"His son, that kid is Ritan's son."_

Never would this Osiris Red understand that this memory was not his own. Or even a memory. There was an introduction dinner alright.

But introductions were optional.

The Darkness receded from his head. Leaving him one last thought.

_"I should see how strong his is."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan smiled. _"Now serve your purpose."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**"Attention na-no-ne! All classes are cancelled for the rest of the day!"**

Judai frowned. He could make an educated guess as to why.

Below more than a dozen students were out cold. And he doubted they were the only ones.

Judai walked off, this was not a sight he particularly enjoyed. He walked down the staircase, he felt like a walk. He needed to clear his head.

He walked through the halls of the place he once knew as home. He could remember another time when the halls were empty, when another mad man was putting the students at risk. Duel Academy never could have a peaceful year. Judai frowned. _"It ain't right. This is where kids should come to learn to duel. Not fight."_ He pulled out his deck, spreading it in his hands. _"How can someone use this game for evil..."_ Judai looked in front of him, he knew where the turning in front of him went. With a smile he remembered way back to his first year. Facing down Kagurazaka as he wielded the deck of the strongest duellist. He took the turn.

But someone else clearly had the same idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang looked through the glass at the legendary deck before him. Though only a replica, it still contained almost every card the legendary duellist had used. He gazed at the signature card. The Dark Magician. As he gazed into the glass he saw a reflection growing inside of it. "Hey Judai."

"Xiaolang, are you alright?"

Xiaolang frowned. "I'm becoming a mood killer huh?"

Judai frowned. "No. But you're acting strange."

Xiaolang sighed. He continued to look into the glass for a moment, while he gathered the words he wished to say. "My father has...unbelievable strength. You've seen the way he duels. Most sons would love to have a champion duellist for a father. I hated it. Even though he retired before I was old enough to understand the game, I grew up knowing who he was. My mother recorded everything, every duel he ever participated in. When I was old enough to play the game, I watched them. She though it would be a good idea. Learn from the family, and the best at the same time." Xiaolang stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. He shuddered.

"I had nightmares for almost a week. Even now I can remember the dreams of that reaper card...staring me down...pulling back it's scythe..." Xiaolang shuddered again. "I longed to be strong enough to beat him. To put him in his place. To wipe that arrogant can contemptuous grin of his face. But then...something happened."

"Something?"

Xiaolang turned away from the glass, turning to face Judai. "I met you, Judai. You are strong enough. You are the strongest!"

Judai was about to respond, but Xiaolang didn't give him a chance. "Don't be modest. Don't try and say there are stronger. I've _Seen_ your strength. _Felt_ it. You are stronger than I am, stronger than he is! Your strength is just like..." He turned to look back at the deck in the case. "It's just like _his_. I know you could take him on. You duel like he does. You always have a way out, a plan. A belief in your deck. Things I don't have Judai. I don't have strength like yours. That's why I can't stop what's coming."

"Xiaolang..."

"Judai! Don't deny facts! I'm just a guy with a few powerful cards and you know it. I mean it when I say you could have taken on Yugi. I truly think you'd be evenly matched. If he didn't have the God Cards then I'm certain you'd win."

Judai decided not to say just how close to the truth he was. Just how accurate Xiaolang's prediction of how a battle between himself and Yugi was. Xiaolang continued.

"I can't beat Ritan. Not by a long shot. But you can. Will you take him on?"

As Judai looked down into the eyes that stared back, he knew that arguing would be pointless. He even knew that he couldn't deny the claims Xiaolang had made. Judai had nothing to say, any words he could have said would have either been shot down or pointless.

He simply nodded. Xiaolang smiled, satisfied. He walked out of the small room. Saying nothing as he went. As Judai watched he couldn't help but feel sad.

"_He should be enjoying the game, not worrying about how good he is..."_

He turned to look into the glass himself. _"What would you have told him, nameless Pharaoh."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rei!"

Kenzan walked into the medical ward to see an unconscious Rei lying in one of the beds. "What happened to her-sarus?"

Emi walked over, looking down at Rei with a sad look. "She came in unconscious about an hour ago." She sighed. There's been so many of them. I don't know what's causing it but if we don't find out what it is soon then..."

Kenzan's eyes changed for a split second. "We know. And he has to be stopped before he **kills** someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked into Samejima's office. Xiaolang wasn't talking, but he knew Samejima would know something.

The aged headmaster stood looking out the window. Still holding that unmistakable strength.

Until he sighed. "Do you remember, Judai? When I handed you and the other students the keys to the Seven Stone Gate?" Judai nodded. The old man looked up to the sky. "Back then, I kept thinking to myself..'what are you doing? These are children. They can't be ready for this.' I barely slept after that, knowing what I had thrown you children into. Yet you never complained. You didn't refuse. I was so moved by your strength. When you faced down the three Phantom Demons, I lost all hope. The fate of the world, on the shoulders of a single child. But I watched you get back up, again and again. I watched you fight back, then even strike down the three demons. It was then I finally understood what Seto Kaiba was trying to achieve with this school. He didn't want to create professional Duellists, or world champions. He wanted to create Duellists with strength of will beyond that. Do you know how many pros would choose to avoid the things you, and the others have faced? No, Seto Kaiba did not want to make pros. He wanted those of pure will."

He sighed once more. "I want this school to produce strong Duellists, and strong people as much as anyone else. But...I never wanted the things that cause that to happen. It seems that every single year something happens at this school, something happens which shatters the serenity of what should just be a school where people can learn to duel. I had thought after last year it may have stopped, forever. The last great shadow on this school had passed. But now..." He turned around, moving to sit down at his desk, it was then that for the first time Judai had seen him...

That the old man before him, truly looked like an old man.

"Now this happens. What I would not do just for a year in which nothing happens. Where people just come in, learn to duel, then leave knowing how..."

By now Judai had taken a seat. "It's not your fault."

Samejima sighed. "I know. But I wish I could do more. I know why you're here, Judai."

Judai nodded. "Xiaolang."

Samejima nodded. "Or Ritan as the case may be. Our last conversation was interrupted, now It's time I gave you the truth. There's a reason that I asked if Ritan might have used the monster you encountered, the Emissary of Extinction as it is known, Yusuke told me." Judai's open mouth closed. "You see Judai, Ritan has officially been missing for some time."

"Hmm?"

Now that he knew he had Judai's attention..."He's been missing for over four years now, and until he showed up here, no one had seen him in all that time."

"Does anyone know where he went?"

Samejima nodded. "If anyone knows, it's Xiaolang. The boy's history, from what I could dig up legally, is a very curious one. Sad, but still curious. You see, according to the report he gave the authorities, Ritan left of his own free will. There was no note, no ransom was ever made. He was never heard from again. In fact, only two things were out of place according to him."

"Only two?"

"Ritan's safe was open, and two decks were missing. Two. You know what that means."

Judai nodded. "Xiaolang told me about a second deck. He already had the Extinction deck by then."

"Exactly. I think we can guess why he left. And where he went. He must have gone to the monster world, and spent all that time looking for the Gateway. He must have found it."

Judai nodded. That wasn't too hard to figure out. But the rest. "You said Xiaolang's history was curious. Is there something else I should know?"

Samejima leaned back, pressing his fingertips together. "None I can say. They are for Xiaolang to say when he sees fit to."

Judai was taken aback at that. "But if it has something to do with-"

"Judai! I. Will. Not. Say."

Judai stopped. Samejima gave Judai a hard look. "I know you have good intentions Judai. But you need to learn that there are some things that should not be said. If you want to know, ask Xiaolang himself. It is **his** story to tell, not mine. I have said all I have to say on the matter, am I clear?"

Judai nodded. "Yes."

Samejima nodded, signing as he did. "Sorry for yelling, Judai. It's just not easy...watching what I am forced to."

Judai nodded. "I understand."

Samejima smiled, sadly. "I think you know what I'm about to ask of you."

Judai grinned. "No need. I'll help solve this problem."

Samejima chuckled.

"Judai, you really are one of the finest this school has ever produced."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang placed his deck in his disk. "Let's make this quick."

Xiaolang had come back to his dorm to be challenged by a third year in his dorm. "Oh it will be."

"**Duel!**"

Xiaolang drew first. _"Why do I duel? I'm no where near strong enough to beat Ritan."_ "I activate Reasoning. You call a monster card level. Then I pick up cards from my deck until I find a monster card, if it's the same level as you called, it goes to the graveyard. If not, then I can summon it. All non monsters I pick up go to the graveyard anyway."

"Four!"

Xiaolang picked up a card, picking up a monster right away. "Eight! I summon The Creator!" (Defence mode. ATK/2300 DEF/3000) The would-be god appeared behind Xiaolang, ready to follow any order it was given. But unlike last time, it was able to show it's entire form. It stood high above Xiaolang, the young duellist not even coming up to the monsters knees.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." _"What use can I be against the Emissary of Extinction?"_

"Draw. I'll set one monster and three face down cards. Turn end."

"Draw." _"Why are you here, Ritan? It can't be for me."_ "I'll summon Blade Knight!" (Attack mode ATK/1600 DEF/1000) The armored monster stood, blade drawn. "I'll activate Vindictive Sword!" Blade Knight's sword was exchanged for a blade bladed Katana. Which glowed violet. "And set one more card face down. Now since I have less than 2 cards, my Blade Knight gains 400 attack points." (Blade Knight ATK/2000) "Attack his monster! Quicksilver strike!"

The monster was destroyed too quickly for Xiaolang to make it out. All Xiaoang could make out was the screams. (Senior LP/2200) "What?"

"A monster equipped with Vindictive Sword inflicts piercing damage. Turn end."

"Draw. The monster you destroyed was Totem Dragon, and if he's in my graveyard during my Stand-by phase, and the only monsters in my graveyard are dragons, I can review him. I special summon Totem Dragon!" It was now that Xiaolang could see the beast up close. It could be argued if it was even a dragon. It almost looked like a wood carving of a dragon that had somehow gained the ability to move. With an almost un-dragon like face and a neck that was several times longer than it's body, that attached to a small, what looked with a turtle shall shaped shell. The shell had four very small legs pointing out of it, as well as a tail fit for a very young dragon, on either side of the top of the shell were very tiny wings.

"_Can that thing even fly?"_

His opponent grabbed a card in his hand. "When my Totem Dragon is tributed for the tribute summon of a Dragon-type monster, it can count as two tributes. So I'll use it's effect! I tribute Totem Dragon, to summon Felgrand Dragon!" (Attack mode. ATK/2800 DEF/2800) A blast of light shot down from the sky, remaining as a beast emerged from it. A Golden scaled dragon emerged from the light, it's radiant glow illuminating the silver on it's body. It roared, as if signalling to the world it had come. It's duellist grabbed another card in his hand.

"I activate Dragons Wrath. When I control only a single dragon, and you control more monsters than I do, I can discard a dragon-type monster from my hand. If I do the Dragon-type monster I control can attack all of your monsters a single time. I discard my Tyrant Dragon. First I'll attack Blade Knight! Now I'll Activate my trap, Extinction Armor!"

The dragon screamed as bones burst from it's chest, moving to form the ribcage of the Emissary. It's head was thrown back, screaming to the sky as a spine burst out, forming to skull to cover it's face. The base of the spine dug through the beasts own, suddenly causing the golden scaled tail to rot, showing only the bone that lay under the scales and skin. It finally stopped screaming, lowing it's head to look down at it's target. But it's transformations were not over yet.

"I activate another face-down card. Metalmorph!" Everything that was not bone on the Dragon turned to metal. (ATK/3100) "Battle! Golden Extinction Flame! The skull's jaw lowered, unleashing a torrent of black and golden fire. "When a monster with Metalmorph attacks, it gains half the attack points of the target!" (ATK/4100)

The torrent overwhelmed Blade Knight. It screamed as it's armor cracked. This would be the end for him, and for this duel.

Unless Xiaolang had something to say about it. And he did.

"Reverse Card Open! Defense Draw! I take no damage from this battle, and I can draw one card!" He picked up the top card from his deck. Blade Knight shattered, it's sword falling to the ground, remaining just long enough to impart it's final gift.

"When the monster equipped with Vindictive Sword is defeated by battle, I can draw 1 card." He picked up his second card of the turn.

"You escaped one attack, but you wont escape this one! I activate another Trap, the continuous trap Dragon's Rage! Now all Dragon-type monsters I control will inflict piercing damage. Felgrand Dragon! Destroy his Creator!" (ATK/4250)

The black and golden fire hit the God. Instantly setting it on fire. Xiaolang watched as his monster burned. It exploded, the shockwave of the explosion even affecting the nearby trees.

Xiaolang screamed at the heart of it. The fires lashing at his body. (Xiaolang LP/1500) He fell to a knee. _"Dammit. This is my limit?"_

"I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai ran towards his old dorm as he saw The Creator being destroyed. He arrived to see two Students in the middle of a battle.

Xiaolang was losing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang drew a card. Looking at his hand briefly. "I'll skip my turn."

"Xiaolang!

Xiaolang turned to face Judai. "What?"

"What are you doing? You never pass a turn!"

"I'm passing this one."

"And the next?"

"Depends."

His opponent drew a card. "I summon Decoy Dragon." (Defence mode. ATK/300 DEF/200) A young, blue-scaled Dragon, who's limbs were so small that it could comfortably stand on it's tail appeared. It looked at Xiaolang, blinking slowly with it's big eyes.

Judai and Xiaolang were not paying attention.

"Depends? On what? Are you giving up?"

"What if I am?"

"Then why?"

"None on your business!"

"Felgrand! Attack him directly!"

Xiaolang turned to face the beast opening it's mouth. Judai could think of only thing to say.

"Give up if you want, but life won't give up just because you want to!"

"Golden Extinction Fire!"

The fire covered Xiaolang's side of the field completely. Hiding him completely from Judai and his opponent. Judai watched with widened eyes.

"_He...gave up."_

A few second later the fire started to part.

And Xiaolang was not alone. He was smiling.

Fortress Warrior was standing in front of him. (Xiaolang LP/1500)

"I activated Reinforce Truth, it let me summon Fortress Warrior, and because of his effects, I take no damage and he survived your attack. I'm not going anywhere yet." Xiaolang smiled. _"Maybe I should still duel. Though I am not strong enough to beat Ritan. I can still be strong."_

"I end my turn."

Xiaolang placed his hand on his deck. _"Now I must find my strength."_ "I draw." _"There."_ "First I remove my Vindictive Sword in my graveyard from play. So I can special summon Spell Striker." (attack mode. ATK/600 DEF/200) "Next I summon Armor Breaker!" (Attack mode. ATK/800 DEF/800) The Spell Strikers weapon of choice took it's place next to him. Standing with it's arms at it's side. "Now I'll Equip Armor Breaker to Spell Striker!" In mere seconds the Armor Breaker had truly taken the form of a hammer, which Spell Striker grasped from both hands, ready to strike on command. Xiaolang grabbed one more card in his hand, placing it into his Spell&Trap zone. "I play the Equip Spell, Heart Of Clear Water." Spell Striker began to emit a red aura. "As long as the equipped monster's attack points remain below 1300, it cannot be destroyed by battle or effects that target it. Spell Striker, direct attack! Breaker Strike!"

Spell Striker jumped across the arena, slamming it's hammer on his opponent's head. (LP/1600) Xiaolang grinned. "When a monster equipped with Armor Breaker inflicts battle damage to you, I can destroy a card of my choosing. I'm choosing your Felgrand Dragon!" Spell Striker jumped just above it's target's head, slamming it's hammer down again. The dragon shattered, and the armor it wore quickly faded. Xiaolang nods. "I end my turn."

"I draw. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Command Knight!" (attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/1900) "As long as I control her, all my warrior-type monsters gain 400 attack points." (Spell Striker ATK/1000. Command Knight ATK/1600) "Spell Striker will attack you directly!" The Warrior raised it's hammer, jumping across the arena.

"Reverse Card Open! Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Xiaolang threw up his arms to defend himself from the storm that struck the arena. Armor Breaker, Heart of Clear Water, Xiaolang's face down card and Dragon's rage were shattered. "What?"

Spell Striker struck with it's own weapon. (LP/600) But it's target was only smiling. "Malevolent Catastrophe destroys all Spell and Trap cards in play when it's activated. Looks like I'll make it through the turn."

"But your monster wont! Command Knight!" The Knight ran forward, drawing her sword.

"I activate Decoy Dragon's effect! When it's attacked, I can select 1 level 7 or higher Dragon. Then that monster is summoned and it becomes your attack target. Revive! Felgrand Dragon!" (Attack mode. ATK/2800 DEF/2800) The golden scaled dragon rose again, roaring down upon Command Knight. It's Duellist continued. "When Felgrand is special summoned, I can select 1 dragon-type monster in my graveyard and have Felgrand gain 200 attack points times the selected monsters level. I choose the Tyrant Dragon I sent to play Dragon's Wrath. It's level is eight. That's 1600 attack points!" (ATK/4400) "I win!"

Xiaolang grabbed another card from his hand. "I activate Discard Soul! I can use this when a monster I control battles. Now I must send the top card from my deck to the graveyard, if it's a monster that's the same type, then my monster will gain it's attack power until the end of this turn." He pulled the top card. "Freed The Matchless General!" (Command Knight ATK/3900)

Despite the power increase, Command Knight was burned to ash by the attack, leaving no signs she had even been on the field. (Xiaolang LP/1000)

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Vicious Dragon." (attack mode ATK/1400 DEF/1200) A Crimson Scaled dragon, with chains draped over it's body appeared. It was a somewhat small dragon, only about Xiaolang's height. But the boy could tell from the dragon's eyes that it was dangerous, they were completely white.

"Vicious Dragon can attack twice in a single round. So I'll have him destroy your Fortress Warrior!" The Dragon unleashed a river of fire, which bared down on Fortress Warrior until it was destroyed. "Now Felgrand will attack Spell Striker!" The golden dragon breathed down on it's opponent, instantly shattering it. The destroyed monsters effect protecting Xiaolang's life points.

"I end my turn."

Xiaolang drew a card. "I activate Reckless Sanctity! We mush each draw until we hold six cards, but every monster we draw by this effect is discarded."

Xiaolang drew six, discarding four.

His opponent draw six, discarding three.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw."

"I draw. I summon Spear Dragon." The Spear-nosed, large winged dragon was in the air the second it was summoned, flapping every second to keep itself airborne. (Attack mode ATK/1900 DEF/0) "Felgrand Dragon will attack you directly!"

"Reverse Card Open! Limit Reverse! I can select a monster with 1000 or below attack points in my graveyard and revive it! I'll revive my Fortress Warrior!" (Attack mode ATK/800 DEF/1200) Felgrand Dragon's attack crashed on the Golems, but they would not be destroyed. Not from a single attack

But there were more to come. "Vicious Dragon!" The river of fire instantly melted the creature. Leaving Xiaolang without a monster once more.

"Spear Dragon!"

Xiaolang waved his hand once more, activating another card. "Miracles Wake!" Fortress Warrior reappeared, taking the attack head on. After it's failed attempt at destroying it's target, the dragon was forced to change to defense position. (DEF/0)

"Vicious Dragon!" This time the Warrior would not be coming back.

"I'll set two cards. Now I activate my spell card, Dragon Revival Sacrirfice. I can select a dragon-type i control and sacrifice it, then I can summon any Dragon-type monster from my graveyard. Though it will be forbidden to attack this turn. I tribute my Spear Dragon, to Revive Tyrant Dragon!" (attack mode ATK/2900 DEF/2500) The Giant Dragon spread it's wings.

"When Tyrant dragon is summoned from the graveyard, I must tribute another Dragon-type monster. I choose my Vicious Dragon."

The Tyrannical Dragon bit down on the smaller Dragon's neck, destroying it.

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate my face down card, Reckless Greed! I can draw two more cards." He picked up two, and smiled. "Since you control at least two more monsters than I do, I can special summon a monster from my hand, the Fiend Megacyber!" In a mass dark lightning the monster appeared. It's gold armor laced with markings that could make people wonder if it were truly worthy to be a "warrior".

Xiaolang grabbed another card in his hand. "I tribute Fiend Megacyber, to summon Turret Warrior." (Attack mode ATK/1200 DEF/2000) "When special summoned with it's own effect, it gains the tributes attack power." (ATK/3400) "Battle! Attack Felgrand Dragon!" He revealed the last card in his hand. "I activate Shining Spirit! It doubles the attack of every warrior-type monster I control, but will destroy every monster affected by this effect at the end phase." (ATK/6800)

"Trap open! Covering fire! I can use this when my monster is attacked, now I must select another monster I control, it's attack points are added to Felgrand!" (Felgrand ATK/7300) "I activate Extinction Armor!" For the second time the beast was forced to wear the armor of the beast. "Golden Extinction Fire!" The beast fired off a blast.

Xiaolang raised his duel disk. "From my Graveyard I activate the effect of Skill Successor! By removing it from the game, one of my monsters gains 800 attack points for the turn! But because of Shining Spirit, that boost will be doubled!" (Turret Warrior ATK/9400)

Turret Warrior shot right through the fire, blasting the dragon. Xiaolang's opponent was thrown back. (LP/0)

Xiaolang watched as a mass of dark energy formed from the his opponents copy of Extinction armors, quickly growing. It was for the first that that Xiaolang felt the energy, was looking back at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_The time...has come."_

He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Darkness moved, darting across the ground.

Xiaolang jumped to his feet. He ran after the black mass.

"RITAN!"

He ran into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Judai ran after his young friend.

All with the feeling in his gut that said one thing.

"_This won't end well."_

XXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang had no idea how long the mass kept him chasing. But he didn't care, he pursued on without tire. Until eventually he found where it was going.

He stopped as he arrived at a cave, that had been carved into the side of a cliff. Xiaolang had to steady his breathing as he looked upon the entrance.

"_This feeling...it's overpowering."_ He clenched his fists. _"Cant stop now!"_

He walked slowly as he entered the heart of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai followed. _"Is this kid trying to risk his life?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XIaolang walked slowly through the darkness of the cave. Whatever he'd been chasing had already united with it's target. His breathing slowed, growing slightly heavier has he walked towards the depths of darkness. _"I can almost taste the evil in the air. Ritan...it fits you!"_

Xiaolang came to a clearing. He stopped walking, looking across the bridge to see someone he never wanted to see.

Ritan sat in front of the small alter, smiling as he absorbed the dark energy. "Hello...Xiaolang."

"Ritan."

Ritan chuckled chuckled. "Still angry huh?"

Xiaolang's eye twitched. "What do _you_ think?"

Ritan rose to his feet, his arms crossed. The darkness around him faded. "Oh I think a lot of things, son. More than your, frankly limited mind can begin to perceive. But enough about me..." His faced turned to a grin. "How's the family?" A bigger grin came when Xiaolang responded.

"Go to hell."

Ritan threw his head back, laughing. "Oh that will **never** get old! I bet you would like to see me suffer, eh kid?"

"If only you knew."

A duel disk appeared on his arm. "Why not vent some of that anger?"

"Oh I will, Judai!"

Xiaolang turned around as Judai stepped in, about to say something. Xiaolang smiled. "Let me have a shot at him first."

"But Xiaolang-"

"Judai! I stand by what I said before. This is not about me proving myself wrong. This is about me seeing...where I stand in this world."

Judai bit his lower lip. _"I let him duel and he might...but if I don't...what do I do?"_ **"****Judai.****"** _"Yubel!"_ **"****Let him fight.****"** _"But what if he..."_ **"****Then he does, Judai. This is not about keeping him alive. This is about him finding himself. I know, you know, even he knows he cant win. He just wants to fight. This is a battle of enlightment. Let him fight it.****"** _"But..."_ **"****Judai! You did not stop Kaiser. This is the exact same thing. Let him stand and fight. Let him do this for you.****" **_"Me?"_ **"****Yes. Don't you see? If he fights Ritan first, you can see his deck. I'm certain Xiaolang wants you to take this opportunity as well. Now let him. And don't let his efforts go to waste.****"**

Judai nodded.

"Thank you, Judai." Xiaolang shuffled his cards. Sliding them into his duel disk. _"Watch this duel Judai. Learn his deck. Learn his style before you fight him."_

Ritan placed his own deck into his duel disk.

"**Duel!**"

Xiaolang drew first. "I'll set one card face down. And then set a monster. I end my turn!"

Ritan smiled, slowly pulling a card from his deck. He glanced at it. "The time...has come."

"What?" Xiaolang could feel fear building inside of him. "What have you drawn?"

Ritan placed the card in his spell/trap zone. "I activate the continuous spell card."

The ground began to shake, something was rising up on the altar behind him.

Xiaolang watched with widened eyes as whatever Ritan had played rose up behind him. It was a huge, stone gateway, with two huge stone doors closed on whatever was locked inside. Above the Gateway the Emissary's head was depicted, it's size greatly exaggerated, like a Giant looking over a small door. The creature's image looked down on Xiaolang, it's mouth opened wide enough to devour any who would be foolish enough to enter it's jaws. On each side of the Gate the creature's hands were depicted holding the door shut. An Ironic thing, Xiaolang noted. It's claws met at the centre of the stone gate, the highest link near the top of the gate.

Just below the top link, in the large amount of space between them, was that marking. Xiaolang looked at the circle that held circles within. The seal was clearly holding the Gateway shut as it glowed gold. Two attributes on either door, Light and Darkness divided between them both. _"So that is the mark of the ones who sealed him away."_

Ritan smiled, that sadistic, cruel smile that even the face of evil would refuse to meet.

"Gateway to Extinction!"

This was the Gateway that separated the Emissary of Extinction, and the end of all life itself.

Ritan laughed as the Gateway stood behind him. "It's too late to back out now. The Gateway awaits to be opened! And soon, the Emissary shall burst forth from his prison. First you, then this island. Then, the world!"

His arms threw out as the Darkness spread from his body. "Soon everyone shall see! First you, then this island. Then the world!"

He threw his head back, shouting to the heavens.

"Bare witness to the Dawn of Extinction!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Reckless Sanctity

Spell (Quick-play)

Each player Draws cards until they hold six in their hands. Then discards every monster card drawn by this effect.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"Pot of Greed on overdrive! Just be ready for the risk."


	9. The Cursed Gateway: The Extinction Deck

Authors Notes: This chapter is for the fans who have stuck with this book thus far. Merry Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 8**

**The Cursed Gateway: The Extinction Deck**

Ritan stopped laughing. "Now. The effect of my Gateway. When it's activated, I must select a certain monster from either my hand, deck or graveyard and remove it from the game." He pulled out his deck, spreading it. "I'm sure you can guess what I'm removing." He pulled out a card, raising it above his head. Showing only the back of it. "The Emissary of Extinction." He let go of the card as it flew from his hand, placing itself flat on the doors before suddenly fading, as if being absorbed by the Gateway. "When I meet a certain condition, I can open that Gate. Then Xiaolang, you will lose. Because the Emissary of Extinction shall be unleashed!"

"Mind telling me what that condition is?" _"I need to stop it before he meets it. Somehow."_

"Oh you'll see soon enough. Now. I summon a monster. Arise! Extinction Enforcer!" A mass of darkness appeared, before the monster itself formed. A creature wearing the same skill as the Emissary appeared, below that the creature's body was entirely it's own, with a huge, hulking body that had a chain wrapped around it's dark gold skin. Below the waist it was dressed in what might have once been some kind of robe, but time and tears had made it's former identity uncertain. (Attack mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) "Attack." The Enforcer ran forward. Pulling a fist back.

"With 0 attack points?"

The Enforcer punched the creature, which was revealed to be a three eyed, brown haired creature known as Sangan. (ATK/1000 DEF/600) It had blocked the punch with one of it's tiny claws, catching the fist easily.

Ritan suddenly discarded a card. "I activated my Enforcers effect, when it battles, I can discard a Dark Attribute monster from my hand. When I do, all battle damage is negated, and my Enforcer will not be killed off. Then my Enforcer takes a lash at you, inflicting damage to your life points equal to half of your monsters attack points." The Enforcer grabbed his chains, suddenly pulling them off and flailing them at Xiaolang.

Xiaolang almost lost his footing as the chain lashed across his face. (LP/3500)

Ritan continued. "The monster I discarded was Nightmare Eater. And it has an effect. When Nightmare Eater is sent to the graveyard, I can select and kill off a Dark attribute monster I control. when I do, Nightmare Eater is removed from the game and I can draw two cards."

A black blob appeared behind the Enforcer, a line opening across it. The line suddenly opened, revealing hundreds of teeth inside a mouth that devoured the monster before it. For the next few seconds Xiaolang watched as the creature chewed it's meal. The sounds of bone and metal being broken by teeth sending a chill down Xiaolang's spine. The devourer swallowed it's meal. Then faded.

Ritan drew two cards. He showed another one to his son. "I activate the effect of my Extinction Mage. During the turn when an 'Extinction' monster is killed off by a card effect, I can discard this card to revive it." He placed the card is his graveyard "Arise again, Extinction Enforcer!" The monster emerged roaring, flailing it's chains again. (Attack mode. ATK/0 DEF/0)

Ritan discarded another card. "I'll discard another monster." Xiaolang found himself being slapped by a chain again. (LP/3000) Ritan smiled. "Now. I activate the effect of the monster I just discarded. During the turn it's sent to the graveyard, I can tribute a card monster to revive it. So I'll offer my Enforcer, he's served his purpose. Now arise! Extinction Phoenix!" Black fire burst forth from Ritan's graveyard, forming a Phoenix unlike any Xiaolang had duelled before. The Phoenix had black feathers, which covered it's back, tail, wings and head. The rest of it's body was bone, literally. It's ribcage was the same as the Emissary's. (attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000)

Ritan grinned. "Burn his only monster, Extinction Phoenix." The bird opened it's beak, unleashing a stream of violet fire, incinerating the tiny fiend as it screamed for mercy. That only coming when it finally turned to ash.

Xiaolang grabbed his deck when the fires died out. "When Sangan is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can move a monster with 1500 attack points from my deck to my hand. I move Marauding Captain."

"It wont do you any good. I'll set three cards and put you out of your misery. Make your move."

Judai frowned. _"Ritan duels differently than I remember. Xiaolang, are you sure you want to see this through to the end?"_ His eyes gazed at the Gateway. _"What does that mean? Be careful, Xiaolang. Ritan's up to something."_

Xiaolang drew a card from his deck.

"Draw. I summon Marauding Captain." (Defence Mode. ATK/1200 DEF/400) The Capitan keeled, leaning on a sword. "And when he's normal summoned. I can summon another level 4 or below monster form my hand. I summon a second Marauding Captain!" (Defence mode ATK/1200 DEF/400) The second Captain mirrored the first.

But Ritan had plans of his own."Trap open! Call of Darkness! When you special summon a monster, I can special summon a Dark Attribute monster from with deck with 0 attack points." He grabbed a card from his deck. "I choose Extinction Guard." Like the creature before it, it wore the Emissary's skull. It also bore it's claws, but this seemed to be the only features this thing even had. These were attached to a huge, square, black stone. (Defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/2000)

"_Dammit, he just keeps summoning monsters, but why..wait."_ He looked at the alter. The two top claws were dyed with dark energy. "What the hell is going on, Ritan?"

Ritan smirked. "You noticed. Don't worry about that...yet." He chuckled. "You'll understand soon enough."

"_When did that start? I need to figure out how he's making that happen. And what does it mean?"_ "I'll set three cards-"

"Trap open! Destructive draw!" Ritan suddenly began to emit a golden glow. Power crackling from his body. He smiled.

"I end my turn." _"What's he up to?"_

Judai leaned against the wall of the cave. _"Watching this, is so hard."_ **"****It would be Judai. When Kaiser fought, you knew in your heart that the right thing to do was to let him fight. But this time, there is nothing right about it.****" **_"Then why are we watching?" _**"****Because this is what he wants. Even if it's not right you must respect it. Even though we know he cannot win.****"**

Judai frowned, he was not enjoying this battle in the slightest.

Especially as it was Ritan's turn.

"I draw! And now I use Destructive Draws effect. When I have no cards in my hand at the start of my draw phase, I can draw one more card!" He pulled another card. He placed a card in his monster zone. "Arise! Extinction Martyr!" (Defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) The creature was human. But Xiaolang could make out very little of it's features. It wore the same Skull as the Emissary, but everything below that was hidden by the white cloak it wore. "Now I activate my face down card, Foolish Burial. I can send any monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send another Nightmare Eater. You know what's coming." The blob appeared again.

But it devoured the Phoenix. _"His strongest monster?"_ For a few seconds the blob chewed on feathers and bone, before fading from the field.

Ritan drew two cards. "Now I kill off my Martyr to revive Phoenix! Arise again!" (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) The Phoenix burst from the graveyard again.

But this time Xiaolang had been watching the gateway. Two more claws had copied the the previous. He understood now. _"That gateway feeds on the death of his monsters. How sickening."_ (Gateway/4)

Ritan had more to say. "Now, kid. When Martyr dies, it takes something with it." One of the Captains tried to slash at the figure who suddenly appeared, but was not fast enough to avoid what came for him. An arm suddenly shot out of the cloak, a knife held by it's hand. It stabbed the Captain in the chest, causing him to explode. It was then Xiaolang understood the name "Martyr".

That knife was not meant for enemies.

Ritan smiled. "It kills one monster under your control of my choosing. Now Extinction Phoenix will attack your remaining monster!"

"Trap open! A Hero Emerges! And since I only have one card I'll skip the bullshit. I summon The Creator!" (Defence mode. ATK/2300 DEF/3000) The would be god lit up the entire cave, for once the darkness was gone. It rose up behind Xiaolang. Who was smiling. "It's you against him, Ritan!"

"And it's my Phoenix against your captain." The river of violet fire burned the captain alive. Xiaolang grunted as the backlash of it bore into him.

"You won't be leaving me defenceless old man!"

"I don't need to. I'll set two cards face down. I end. Now. Normally my Destructive Draw takes some of my life points at the end of my turn, but my guard has one effect. When I would take damage, I can discard a Dark Attribute monster from my deck to the grave to stop it." He sent a card he did not bother to reveal. "Your move, boy."

"Draw. Now don't forget, because of your Destructive Draw I can draw a new card as well." He picked up the card, showing it immediately. "I activate Deceptive Deal! In order to activate this card, I must send 5 of 1 type of card from my deck to the graveyard. I choose to send 5 monsters. I send my last Marauding Captain, a Command Knight, Field Commander Rahz, Fortress Warrior, and my Morphing Jar." He shuffled his deck. "Now I can draw two cards, if one of the cards I draw is the same type as the cards I sent, I can keep both. If not, I must discard every card in my hand. Draw!" He showed Ritan one of the cards. "My Command Knight. Which I'll summon Right now!" The well dressed Knight took to the field with her sword drawn. (Attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/1900) "And she boosts the attack points of all my warriors, including herself!" (ATK/1600) "Now I use the effect of my Creator! By discarding a card, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard of my selection. So I'll discard a card and summon another Command Knight!" The second knight appeared, sword drawn. (ATK boost, both knights. Both command knights ATK/2000) "I move my Creator to attack mode." (ATK/2300) "Creator! Attack that Phoenix! Bounds of Genesis!"

The Creator raised it's hands, dyeing the entire field in light.

Ritan grunted as light covered his field. Clearly in pain from the attack. His Phoenix shattering. (LP/3700 Gateway/5)

Xiaolang chuckled. "That felt good."

Ritan waved his hand, revealing a trap. "Well I'm about to feel better. Limit Reverse! I'll use it to revive my Martyr!" The sacrifice appeared again. (Attack mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) "And now I'll use it as a means to review the monster you just destroyed. Arise again! Extinction Phoenix!" (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) The Martyr burst into flames, the Phoenix rising out from them. "And when my Martyr is destroyed, I can kill one of your creatures, and since it's getting on my nerves-!"

The Martyr appeared again, slashing at The Creator. It exploded, the cave becoming darker again.

Ritan chuckled. "That's better." (Gateway/6)

"Not for long! Command Knight, slay that thing!" Command Knight jumped across the field, her sword prepared to strike.

Ritan showed a card in his hand. "Extinction Defender. When an Extinction monster fights another monster. I can discard this card to make it indestructible in battle for the turn."

Command Knight's sword struck down on the bird, only to snap. The Phoenix breathed fire on her, destroying her instantly.

"_Damn!"_ "I'll set one card and end my turn." _"Like I can do much else."_ (Command Knight ATK/1600)

Judai looked at the claws on the Gateway. _"Ten. When all ten glow dark..."_

Ritan smiled. "Draw! Destructive Draw!" He picked up another card. "I'll attack with Extinction Phoenix!"

"Trap open! Call of the Haunted! I can select and revive a monster from my Graveyard. I choose my Command Knight!" (Attack mode. Effect. Both Command Knights ATK/2000 DEF/1900)

Ritan shrugged. "I can't attack, so I'll just to my second main phase. I'll activate a spell card. Nihilistic Drawing Technique. I must tribute a monster I control. My Phoenix will be the sacrifice to this end." (Gateway/7) "Now I can draw two cards, but I can't play them this turn. I'll set the card that was already in my hand. Now I use my Extinction Phoenix's effect. My guard can go, and my Phoenix shall return. Arise!" (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000. Gateway/8) "Now my Destructive Draw damages me." The glow he emitted turned red, causing him to grunt as it damaged him. (LP/3000) "Your turn, kid."

Xiaolang's hand hovered over his deck. "_I have a feeling I'm almost out of time."_ "Draw! I activate The A. Forces!" (Command Knights ATK/2400 each) "Battle! Take out his Phoenix!"

Ritan smiled. "Reverse Card open! Depth Amulet!"

"Depth Amulet?"

Ritan discarded a card. "Every time you declare an attack, I can discard a card to negate that attack. And I can use this effect as many times as I can pay for it until your third end from now." Command Knight's attack hit an invisible wall. "You won't be killing my monsters, I prefer to have that pleasure."

Xiaolang clenched his fist. _"I can't beat his Phoenix, but I can drain his hand."_ "Command Knight!" The second Knight attacked, meeting the same result as Ritan paid the cost. "I end my turn Ritan."

Ritan drew a card. "And now Destructive draw gives me another draw." He picked up a new card. "Well, well, I am in good fortune today. I summon Armageddon Knight!" (Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/1200) A black haired warrior appeared. Almost all of it's face was hidden by a scarf, which was so long that it spread down it's back. It's black armor had clearly seen many battles, laden with some scratches on it's left side and part of the armor slightly bent in places. It's sword of choice was a Rapier, with it's guard holding three large spikes.

Ritan pulled out his deck, spreading it. "When he is summoned, I can send 1 Dark Attribute monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send my last Nightmare Eater!" He discarded the card. "And here we go again."

The black blob appeared for the last time, to devour the same meal as before. It took only a few seconds to chew it's meal before swallowing. (Gateway/8) Ritan picked up two cards. "Now I'll revive it once more. My Knight shall be the offering." A burst of flame shot from the Knight's sacrifice, taking the field with it's wings crossed. (Defence mode ATK/2000 DEF/1000 Gateway/9) "I'll end my turn on that note." He glowed red as his own card attacked him once more. (LP/2300) "Your move kid."

Xiaolang said nothing as he drew his card. "I summon Command Knight!" (Attack mode. All ATK/3000) Like her sisters she had her sword drawn. "Battle! All of you!" All three of the empowered Soldiers ran in, all hitting an invisible wall as Ritan discarded his hand. Smiling and laughing to himself as he did.

"I thought you wanted to make me suffer. I have to say I haven't felt this good in a long time, boy."

"Just you wait you bastard! Make your damn move!"

"I draw. And I draw again! I play the spell card." He chuckled. "Share the Pain! By tributing a monster I control, you must destroy on of yours! I'll kill my only monster." The Phoenix burst into flame. "Now kill one of yours."

A Command Knight screamed as she faded away. (Each Command Knight ATK/2400)

Xiaolang looked up, all of the Gateway's claws were emitting darkness. Ritan was laughing.

"Now! I have the met the condition! I have slain enough of my own creatures to satisfy the Gateway! Now, my son! Bare whiteness to the creature of fear itself!"

The Gateway opened. Revealing nothing but darkness within. A card flew out, placing itself in Ritan's monster card zone. Ritan's hair blew in the wind that came from the dark power that had was emitting from the card that had just taken a place on his duel disk.

"I summon the creature from within the Gateway! Draygor, The Emissary of Extinction!"

Judai and Xiaolang watched as something walked out of the darkness. Slowly becoming visible to the world.

Darkness wrapped around the bones of what may have been a defeated foe. Taloned feet, clawed hands. A tail of bone that reached down to just above it's feet. With the skull that only brought fear to anyone who would look it in the face.

The Emissary of Extinction had come.

(Attack mode. ATK/4000 DEF/4000)

Draygor raised a clawed hand. **"Begone."**

A wave of darkness swept across Xiaolang's side of the field. Both Command Knights screamed.

They shattered. "What?"

Draygor laughed. **"When I am summoned, all monsters in my opponent's control are destroyed. I cannot be affected by any effects controlled by my opponents. In other worlds, I am almost invincible. Now you die."**

The creature began to roar, unleashing a primal scream that could chill even the most fearless of hearts.

The eye holes on the skull were hollow no more, glowing Golden orbs appeared in them. The darkness on his body began to quiver, before suddenly expanding in the blink of an eye. The darkness shot out, suddenly becoming transparent as it shot towards it's target.

For this brief moment Judai could see the creatures body. And at last understood. The skeleton was not of a defeated foe.

The skeleton was it's own.

Xiaolang screamed as the attack bared down on him, covering him in dark energy as it tried to destroy him. It took more then 10 seconds for the attack to fade.

Xiaolang collapsed to his knees, before falling forward. His life points dropping.

3000, 2500, 2000 1500, 1000, 500, 400, 300, 200, 100, 50, 25,10, 5, 1.

They didn't hit 0.

Ritan looked confused. "1?"

Judai removed himself from the wall. "Xiaolang!" He was about to run to the fallen child, but suddenly stopped.

Everyone could hear laughing. Weakened laughter, clearly coming from someone who was having trouble expressing his joy.

Everyone looked to see Xiaolang with his eyes open, chuckling softly to himself. He managed to force himself to his knees, using one hand to support himself, panting. "Oh man...I hope I never to through that again." He continued to raise himself, chuckling until he grunted, forcing himself to stand. Something he was clearly have trouble doing, he was struggling to keep his footing, but after a few seconds he managed to steady himself. His had to stop to breathe for a few seconds. "Judai...I'm not...finished...let me...finish this fight."

He pointed to a card that was face up in his spell and trap zone. Showing a Quick-play spell card.

"Narrow Save...I can use whenever my life points would become zero. I can play it from my hand...during your turn if I want, as...long as I discard any other...cards in...my hand." As he evidently had, given his now empty hand. "This card-" He shifted again, but stopped himself from falling. "...saves 1 life point for me. And I don't take any damage, nor to I have to pay any costs for the remainder of the turn. Looks like failed, Dray...Draygor. So much for...'The Emissary of Extinction'." He laughed softly to himself.

Ritan was not amused. "You're dead on your feet kid. It wont be long before you're buried. I'll end my turn. Can you survive yours I wonder?" Destruction draw took another bite out of his life points. (LP/1600)

Judai was conflicted. _"I let him continue, and he might die!"_ **"****Judai!****" **Judai stopped himself from moving to stop the duel, biting his lip. **"****Don't!****"** Judai forced himself to step back.

He'd had to let Xiaolang finish.

Xiaolang stopped laughing, pulling a card from his deck. Looking at it. "Let's see. I use your card's effect to draw one more." He looked at it quickly. His face suddenly brightening. "I chain my face down card, Reckless Greed, then chain a card from my hand, Chain Summoning. I can normal summon...three times this turn." He picked up two more cards. And smiled. _"If I'm to find my limit...this is how I want to find it."_ He grabbed two cards from his hand. "I activate two copies of The Warrior Returning Alive. To return two Command Knights back to my hand." He picked up the two cards that made their way out of his graveyard. "I activate my face down card, Warrior's last will. I can select a Warrior-type monster in my graveyard, and I can revive it in defence mode. I choose Command Knight, and summon two more from my hand." (All defence mode. ATK/3000 DEF/1900) "Now..." He stumbled again. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath. "I tribute them all..."

The monsters faded into masses of light, where were all absorbed by the card which was radiating a light which was starting to illuminate the cave. His duel disk beginning to glow with power. He slammed the card into a monster card zone.

"Oblivion!"

The golden glad knight appeared, it's sword already flowing with Golden fire. (Attack mode. ATK/9000. A forces boost. ATK/9200 DEF/0)

Judai watched with a smile. _"He might do it. He might win!"_ **"****Don't get your hopes up too high, Judai. Anything can happen here.****"**

Xiaolang looked up, despite his exhaustion, his eyes burned with fire brighter than that with emitted from Oblivions blade. He smiled. _"Now I can see how strong I am. Let's see how far I've come!"_

Judai watched, he could feel the power coming from Oblivion. He changed his eyes, gazing open the world with Yubel's eyes.

They widened.

The aura Oblivion emitted, was coming from Xiaolang as well. Judai's mouth opened in shock as he realized what he was seeing.

The power that Oblivion held, was Xiaolang's.

"_His duel energy. It's-" _**"****Strong.****"**

Xiaolang clenched a tired first. "Judgement Blade!"

Oblivion slashed, sending a river of Golden Fire at his target.

"**Ritan! Defend me!"**

Ritan discarded his last card, the river crashed on the invisible shield, falling down the holes that were on each side of the bridge.

Xiaolang chuckled. "I knew...you'd do that...I've had...a fail safe ready since turn 1...Reverse card...open!"

The card stood up, revealing the name: Last Battle.

Xiaolang spoke, clearly on the verge of passing out. "I select...a warrior-type monster I control...and in exchange for it being destroyed at the...end of the turn..." He clenched his fists. Taking one last deep breath.

"It can attack attack one more time! Judgement Blade!"

Oblivion slashed again, setting free once more a river of golden fire. And this time Ritan had no cards to discard to stop it.

But he did have one face down card.

"Reverse card open. Extinction Curse. I can only play this card when your monster attacks. Now for every Dark Attribute monster I remove from my graveyard, your monster loses attack points equal to it's level times 100 points. Oblivion's level is five, and I remove..." A bunch of cards came out from his graveyard. He held them all up.

"Eleven."

(Oblivion ATK/3700)

"**This is the end for you."** Once more the darkness spread from it's body, becoming a river that washed the fire away. The winner of this battle was decided in an instant.

Oblivion shattered into a million pieces. Clearly not even it was strong enough to survive the power of The Emissary of Extinction.

Xiaolang screamed out one last time. Letting out one last roar as the power of Extinction bore itself upon him.

(LP/0)

Xiaolang's screaming stopped.

He fell back. His body limp as he made his way to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Draygor The Emissary of Extinction

Monster

Dark

12

Fiend/Effect

ATK/4000 DEF/4000

This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This monster can not be special summoned except by the effect of "Gateway to Extinction". When this monster is summoned, destroy every monster your opponent controls. This monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Commentary: Draygor

"**Dare any stand against my might?"**

Author's notes: Closing up shop till new years. Happy Holidays guys. And a good new year to you all.


	10. Gaze At The Past

Authors notes: Happy New Year

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 9**

**Gaze At The Past**

A harsh thud was the only sound Xiaolang made when he hit the ground.

"XIAOLANG!" Judai ran towards the downed child. _"His energy is draining fast!"_

The energy that Xiaolang was losing to becoming one with the dark power that flowed from the still visible image of Draygor

Draygor laughed. **"NOW I WILL BE FREE!"**

Ritan raised his arms, releasing his own power. "Let the Dawn of Extinction, begin!"

Judai was too busy trying to wake Xiaolang, but Yubel watched as Ritan and Draygor's auras fused, becoming one mass of dark power.

The Gateway to Extinction still stood, but the darkness was changing, an image was forming inside of it, it showed a place in an another world.

A world that held another gateway. The true gateway.

"Xiaolang! Xiaolang! Wake up! Wake up!"

Xiaolang weakly coughed. His eyes opening slightly, a tear fell from his eyes. Judai felt his blood freeze as he stared into the boys eyes.

They were the eyes of someone at death's door.

Someone who was nowhere near ready.

Xiaolang's body convulsed with coughs once more. His mouth opened. He had one last request to part to the world of the living.

"Ju...dai...kill...him...now...he...cant...defend..."

The boy's eyes closed. His already weak breathing slowing down.

"...Xiaolang." The boy's energy was slipping away, it wouldn't be long. Judai's shoulder's rised and fell as his breathing picked up pace. "RITAN!" He rammed his hand into his deck box. "NEOS!" The Neo Space Elemental Hero appeared already gathering energy in his hands.

Ritan and Draygoy had their hands raised as their powers mixed, the vision in the Gateway becoming even more clear. Ritan open his mouth to speak.

"It's not too late for the boy you know." Ritan chuckled. "To my shame he's not _that_ close to deaths door." The dark energy began to flow into the portal that the false Gateway had become, flowing into the monster world. "But if you choose to fight!" The flow of darkness became stronger. "I doubt the boy's body could take it. What's it gonna be?"

Judai stopped. Neos still stood, the energy gathered in his hands.

"**Judai. I won't attack unless you tell me to, what should I do?"**

Judai held the life of one in his hands. But if he chose to try and save it then...

But if he didnt...

"Judai! You Idiot! Didn't you come here with us to save Johan? But you acted on your own from start and didn't care about us at all in first place!"

"Ahhh! Big Brother! Why do you mean to sacrifice us in order to save Freed's friends?"

"It's painful. This isn't only physical pain, but the pain whose spirit is betrayed by a friend!"

"I have to carry the sadness of being betrayed by you..."

Judai gripped the boy tighter. _"I cant leave another friend to die..."_

"Kill...him..." But Xiaolang was willing to die for this.

"Neos, Atta-" He stopped as another's words hit him

"It doesn't matter who is sacrificed as long as it's good for the goal!"

"**Judai! Attack him!" "Judai."**

Judai tried to control his breathing, he could feel the boy's life force draining from him little by little. Saving him was uncertain, fulfilling his lest request could be a certainty. All he had to do was start the battle. He could stop this... "Neos..." Judai's teeth slammed shut, his brain was telling him to 'attack'. But his past was telling him otherwise. _"Is the goal all there is?"_

Ritan started to laugh. "Yes! This is it!"

As Judai watched his mind's eye bore the image of another alongside Ritan. He too surrounded by dark power, willing to slaughter countless numbers for the good of his goal. He saw the golden eyes of this manifestation look down on him. _**"**__**If you want to defeat him, be like him.**__**"**_

Judai stood up, holding the first year in his arms. He looked at both Ritan and the image of Haou. "I wont be like you."

Judai turned, running with all the strength his legs had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Judai ran, he failed to notice his passenger open his eyes ever so slightly. They saw Ritan and Draygor, channelling dark power into the gateway.

"_Dammit...Judai..."_

His eyes closed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan turned to face the true seal. "Now, Gateway! Open!" He threw out his hands, forcing all of his energies to converge on the gate.

By now the gateway was completely covered in darkness. All of it's power focusing on the doors.

"**I'll be free, I'll be free! I WILL BE FREE!"**

The seal on the gateway began to glow. First glowing pure gold, followed closely by the six inner circles each glowing a different color.

"**No! Dammit! I wont be stopped by you again! Ritan! NOW!"**

Suddenly the darkness fused from both their power shot itself at the gateway in a single blast. They were going to blast that Gateway right open.

The blast slammed into the gate, like waves crashing on the shore the darkness spread over it, instantly rendering it undetectable to the naked eye. Both were pushed back from the force of the attack. But at least they had opened the gateway.

Hadn't they?

"**...no...NO!"**

Draygor was looking at the real gateway, which was now becoming visible to the naked eye. Despite all the power they had gathered, all the effort.

The Gateway was still closed.

Draygor roared. Howling out a single world.

"**SHIEN!"**

Ritan watched with widened eyes as the portal began to fade, his ally with it. The gateway was still closed, so the beast was still bound to him. _"That should have worked. I did all the calculations. Defeating Xiaolang should have been enough. Absorbing his will should have been enough. He wanted to to defeat me-!"_ His train was thought was violently derailed. _"I see. You didn't want to defeat me. You were just fighting. You useless brat. Can't even this one thing right."_ Ritan frowned. _"I need to come up with something else it would seem."_ Ritan turned around, walking out of the cave himself.

He wanted some air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai felt the air stab at his lungs as he ran, the boy still lying in his arms. Xiaolang's breathing hadn't gotten any slower, but it wasn't getting any faster either. Judai kicked through the door in front of him.

A now enraged Emi Ayukawa turned to face the door. "Judai YukI! What are you-!" She stopped when she noticed the boy in the graduate's arms.

"Help him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai sat outside the emergency room, his head resting on his thumbs as he had his hands clasped together in front of him. It was close to midnight now, and Xiaolang was still in surgery. Chances had been slim to start with, but Judai felt that with every second, chances of Xiaolang surviving were growing slimmer still.

Judai was furious with himself. _"I let him fight. I let him fight __knowing__ he was in danger."_ He sighed. _"Don't die, Xiaolang."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan looked out at the sea. Standing with his arms crossed as the waves crashed against the cliff he stood atop of. _"You survived. And I dare say you'll make it through the night. You are...much stronger than I thought you would have been kid. But alas, you are a failure even so."_

He frowned. "You're an eternal pain in my side, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun slowly rose up through the sky. Lighting the grounds with it's glow. On such a beautiful morning it might have been possible to forget the troubles that lingered in the shadows. But very few would take that luxury.

But the weather did bring some new hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai stood just outside the door as it opened. Xiaolang's surgery was complete.

A clearly exhausted Emi came out, given Judai an exhausted frown. "We stabilized him..."

Judai felt the chill creep down his spine. "But?"

She signed. "Come with me."

She walked Judai into the operating room, to his surprise, Judai couldn't see any surgical tools. And a quick look at Xiaolang was enough for him to guess that the boy hadn't gone over a knife either. But it was enough to conclude one other thing.

Xiaolang was lying down, clearly unconscious, as multiple machines were connected to him, most of them on his upper chest as the machines showed various data on the boys body. But what struck Judai most was the breathing mask he was wearing, Judai could hear the slow, steady breathing of the boy as he slept. He'd made it, hadn't he?

He turned to see Emi, she looked so tired, and so sad. A tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke.

"He may never wake up."

"What? But can't you-?"

"I tried everything, Judai." She sighed. "It doesn't make sense. He doesn't have any injuries, but when he came in it was like his entire body was shutting down. His heart rate was dropping, and his breathing...it was one of the scariest things I've ever seen here. We almost lost him...so many times. He fell into a coma within the first hour. The rest of the time...was just trying to get his heart to work..."

Judai understood after a few seconds that Emi was not going to continue. "Did you do it?"

She nodded. "But I want to keep him here, just in case." She stumbled slightly. "I'm going to tell the Principle, he'll need to-" She suddenly stopped as Judai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it, you should go to bed, you're exhausted."

"Thank you."

A minute later Judai and Xiaolang were left in the room. Judai walked over to the boy.

The boy's breathing was stronger than it had been the day before. Now coming in long, steady movements of the boy's chest. He still required a breathing mask, but it was preferable to the alternative. Judai could see so much wrong with the image before him that he barely knew where to start. It brought back memories of his own first year, back when he was in a life and death battle. _"But I never got hurt like this."_ Judai's eyes changed. He had to check to see if anything out of place with eyes more suitable than his own.

"_Nothing." _He frowned at that, that meant there was nothing he could do. His eyes caught something else. He turned to face a small table.

On it was Xiaolang's Duel Disk, Oblivion was still in the monster card zone. Judai walked over to the card, picking it up. _"The Aura's gone. It's almost hard to believe that it had that much duel energy in it, Xiaolang must have had this card for years." _Judai felt another presence in his mind make itself known. **"****But now the energy is gone, from his entire deck. Likely Draygor absorbed it all.****"** Judai nodded. _"He's lucky. Oblivion had enough duel energy to take most of Draygor's second attack. If it had been another direct one..." _**"****He'd have died, Judai. And if you hadn't been there to drag him out of there he'd be dead now.****"** _Judai frowned. "I'm glad he's only in a coma, he won't fight this way." _Yubel did not state she agreed, but Judai felt she did. He emptied Xiaolangs graveyard, then shuffled every one of his cards, placing it back in the deck holder. He turned around, walking to the door. He opened it. But not before turning around to face his friend.

"Don't wake up. Don't wake up until this is all over."

Judai closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Duel!**"

Kenzan's eyes changed. It was another class duel, the class objective of the duel was to try and summon higher level monsters without tributes, or less tributes if possible. Kenzan didn't really care.

He just wanted to beat senseless, anyone who was using Extinction Armor.

"Draw-don!"

His opponent would be in the medical ward before too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8! Direct Attack!"

Sorano smiled as he watched the Dragon breathed down a river of black fire down on his opponent, two cards face up in front of him. His opponent fell to his knees, his life points falling to zero.

Sorano smiled. _"Horus absolute lock down, success!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the hall...

"Felgrand Dragon! Battle!" (ATK/3600) The Extinction Armored monster roared.

It's target was a Chainsaw Insect. It's metallic pincers already running. (ATK/2400 Owner's LP/1200) And it's Duellist was prepared. "Reverse Card Rising Energy! By discarding a card, a monster of my choosing gains 1500 attack points until the end phase!" He discarded his only card. (Chainsaw Insect ATK/3900) "You lose! I chain Extinction Armor!" The Insect's body was cut open as the Ribcage burst from it, a spine growing along it's back. In second it's face had been covered, except for it's saws which poked out from beneath the jaw. It roared. "You lose, Kenji!" (Kenji LP/800)

Kenji would not be caught of guard so easily however. "Reverse Card Open! Falling Higher! For the remainder of the turn, each of our monsters gain attack power equal to their level times 200 points."

(Felgrand level/8. ATK/5200)

(Chainsaw Insect Level/4. ATK/4700)

Felgrand Dragon's tail swiped out, quickly wrapping around it's opponent, cracking the spine with it strength of it's grip. It pulled the insect in, grasping it by the skull it now wore, it pulled the mouth open with it's claws. It took a deep breath, before unleashing a river of golden and black fire into it's opponent's mouth. The victim screamed. It's body thrashing in vain against it's captor as the heat bore down on it.

The creature exploded. (Duelist LP/0)

His opponent fell flat on his face. Kenji smiled. _"I'll get stronger, much stronger. Then I'll crush you, Xiaolang!"_

He couldn't see as dark energy left both copies of Extinction Armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cave Ritan smiled as dark energy surrounded him again. _"It would seem I'll have to gather a lot more power. I will open that Gateway. I won't be stopped."_ He held out his arms as more dark energy approached him. "The Emissary shall come."

"**But why have I not already, Ritan? You said that fighting the boy would give me what I need!"**

"It would have been. Had the boy truly wanted to win."

"**Don't speak in mysteries! Explain!"**

Ritan chuckled. _"This creature really is amusing."_ "It's simple, Draygor. You sought to feed on Xiaolang's will to open the gateway. And his despair upon his defeat. But you only had the former, not the latter."

"**What do you mean, Ritan?"**

"He wasn't fighting to win. So losing was not an emotional thing for him. You didn't have the despair to feed off of, so he was useless to the goal."

"**You said he would be useful!"**

Ritan shrugged, "He should have been, but he wasn't. Not something we need to be concerned about. If he's not dead by now then at least he won't be moving for a while. He's one pest I don't have to crush. But still. I wonder, what made him change? He should have wanted to defeat me..." He thought back to the start of the duel. "Ahhh." He chuckled. "Judai Yuki. My, my. Xiaolang you little bastard, so that's what you were up to." He laughed. "Smart. Hazardous, but smart."

He stood up, walking out of the cave one more.

He had a new plan to create.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai lay alone in his old room, on his old bed. Thinking back on the duel he'd witnessed the night before. "Should I have stopped him?"

He saw again as Xiaolang rose to his feet, looking close to deaths door, as he forced himself to fight on. Activating Last Battle. "I could have stopped him any time."

Xiaolang hitting the floor, seemingly dead. "But I stood there and watched. And now..."

He saw Xiaolang lying on a bed. A breathing mask attached to his face. "He barely made it." Judai frowned. "Please don't wake up yet Xiaolang. Let me finish this first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on Judai was asleep.

He dreamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of people screamed as darkness reached out for them, only a few dozen were lucky enough to escape it's grasp, had they looked back they would have seen piles of clothing where their fellow citizens had been only seconds before.

The people continued to run, desperate for their lives.

"**Run if you will! I'll find you in the end anyway!"**

The people screamed, they knew the creature was right. There was no hope. No chance. Nothing could stop this creature.

Draygor laughed. **"My power is unrivaled!"**

"Is that so?"

Another wave of darkness appeared, one that rammed right into Draygor's own. The creature jumped back. Shocked. **"Who goes there!"**

The people, for the first time that day, smiled.

Draygor looked as a figure walked out from the shadows. He saw the figure of a young man, donned entirely in armor, walk out. His armor was mostly black, but with gold trims appearing at certain sections of it. The armor had six tendril like spikes coming out of it, two from the front of each of his shoulder, two more at the back, and two more poking out at tops of his arms. With gold eyes, and a face with anger that could have boiled the sea. That combined with the dark energy was releasing. Draygor had to admit the man before him was the most intimidating creature he had ever met.

Second only to himself.

"**Name yourself!"**

The man stopped, the smiling people scurrying past him.

"Defeat him, Nobel king!"

"We believe in you!"

"Long live the king!"

The man stopped walking. Looking down his opponent with out an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Haou. And you are a danger of my kingdom."

Draygor released more dark power. **"And what are you going to do about it?"**

The king pulled out a sword, a pure black blade attached to a violet handle. It's guard in the shape of bat-like wings. "I will defend my kingdom, and my people, with my life. And if you are a threat, I will have to destroy you." He ran forward. "Name yourself so I know what to put on your grave!"

Draygor cracked the ground beneath his power.

"**Draygor!"**

Blade met Claw. Darkness met Darkness.

The clash of the Supreme King and the Emissary of Extinction had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Judai's eyes snapped open.

"What was that? Yubel!"

"**I saw it too, Judai."**

Judai looked at the Yubel, she'd suddenly appeared. A sad look on her face. "Yubel what was that?"

She sighed. **"A memory, Judai. One of Haou's"**

Judai frowned. "His memories? He faced the Emissary?"

She nodded sadly. **"Yes. Though I never knew until now, I was not present at that battle. He...he ordered me to handle the evacuation while he faced Draygor himself."**

"So you left a man as evil as Haou to fight Draygor? What were you thinking? They would made the best of friends!"

Yubel's faced flashed anger for a moment, but as she looked into Judai's she couldn't remain angry. The boy had his reasons, and his rights to what he felt. She signed. **"Judai. Haou was...different back then. Much different. He was noble, wise, caring. Judai, he was a lot like you are now. When I look at you, I see the man he once was."**

"Once?"

Her eyes cast down. **"He was...never the same after that battle...the seeds that grew into the king you know were sown that day."**

Judai took a few seconds to compose what he was saying. "And you...stayed loyal to him."

"**I...loved him...you don't understand what it's like Judai...to see the one you love..."** Yubel began to shake lightly. Her eyes were closed, tears beginning to form on their edges. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt a warmth embrace her.

Judai hugged the image of his most loyal monster. "No Yubel, I don't. But I don't blame you."

She raised her arms, wrapping around the reincarnated body of her king. **"Thank you...Judai."** She smiled. She really did love him. Not in the way, she realized, that she loved her king. But she'd trade her life for Judai's without a second thought.

He really was like the king she used to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Felgrand Dragon

Light

8

Dragon/Effect

ATK/2800 DEF/2800

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 200.

Commentary: Kenji

"Send just a level 6 dragon, and Felgrand will have 4000 attack points!"


	11. In Pursuit of Strength

Authors notes: Finally I'm in the double double digits. Let's see how it goes.

It's been about a month now since this book came to be. I'd like to thank anyone who's stuck with the book so far. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, I promise there's great stuff to come. Extra thanks to anyone who's reviewed (we know who you are) and those who've spread the word about this book (You know who you are).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 10**

**In Pursuit of Strength**

The only sound in the room was breathing. Slow and steady, a second between in and out.

A finger moved.

If someone else was in the room, they would have notice the boy's closed eyelids shift slight.

Xiaolang was dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stood in the darkness, looking at a world of complete blackness in front of him.

"_What is this?"_

The world in front of him changed, things were starting to appear. Like a painting was suddenly being filed in.

"_What am I seeing?"_ His eyes watched on for a minute, and beginning to slowly widen as he realized what he was seeing.

It was midday, the sky was bright with the glow of the sun. Two boys were standing on stone ground before a very large house. Armed with the older model of Kaiba Corp duel disks. Xiaolang didn't need to look around to know exactly what he was seeing.

"_It's my first duel."_ He looked at the younger version of himself. He was smiling. Ready to draw a card from his deck. The elder Xiaolang didn't look at the opponent, he knew who it was.

He heard Ritan's voice.

"Begin!"

The younger Xiaolang pulled a card from his deck.

"Draw!"

The elder Xiaolang frowned.

"_Why am I seeing this?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Ritan sat in darkness. "Xiaolang was useless to the goal. And there's no one else I can use to open the gate now." He frowned. "Useless fucking brat. If you'd died you have been more-" He suddenly stopped. "...then that Judai Yuki..." He grinned.

"Time to make use to you, Xiaolang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his dream Xiaolang watched as he younger selfs last move had been outdone. His opponent spoke.

"Ultimate Obedient Fiend, Attack. Demonic Claw."

The younger Xiaolang flinched as his monster was struck down. (LP/0) He fell back.

The elder Xiaolang smiled slightly. "But why am I even seeing this?"

The world around him faded, being replaced by a room, well lit. It was night time. The elder Xiaolang frowned. "Duel number two."

Same duellists again.

The younger Xiaolang picked up a card. "Draw!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked out of the forest, He'd gone right to the cave and Ritan was nowhere to be found. _"Where are you hiding? What are you planning?"_

Judai took a breath. He decided to go for a walk. He wanted to clear his head, especially after the dream he'd had last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blade Knight! Direct Attack!"

Xiaolang watched his younger self defeat another opponent.

The time-line moved further on. The elder Xiaolang's eye twitched. "This is getting annoying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan looked into the distance, staring at the Islands hospital. _"I need to get in there. But if that Yuki boy is lurking about, I need to distract him with something."_ He frowned, thinking to himself. He needed something that would keep Judai away. He stood for almost 10 minutes before a plan formed. He grinned.

"_So simple. So brilliant. Time to put that Armor to work!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white-haired Ra yellow student smiled as another opponent fell before him. "I've been using Extinction Armor since before it was popular, you wont get the better of me." His copies of Extinction Armor began to wrap it's dark energy around him. His eyes became blank for a moment.

He started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another duellist fell to the ground. Sosuke standing over them. "Pathetic, and you're a third year?" He laughed. Not noticing as his deck emitted a dark energy that slowly wrapped around his body. He suddenly stopped.

He started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji watched as his opponent was blasted back. He grinned as the darkness was wrapped around him. "I won't be beaten again." His dark expression became blank.

He started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan smiled. "Distract him for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched a not so younger self duelled another local kid. And again he was about to win.

"I'll attack your Spear Dragon with Blade Knight!" (ATK/2000) "And because of Vindictive Sword you'll take piercing damage!"

(Opponent's LP/0)

The elder Xiaolang frowned. "Not exactly original am I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan smiled.

"Attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three duellists stood outside the Obelisk Blue dorm. All activating their duel disks. The darkness surrounding them flowing into their duel disks.

Sosuke drew a card. "I summon Giant Orc!" The creature appeared, it's attack points not being shown. "Attack!"

The Orc jumped forward, slamming it's Club into the wall before it.

The wall cracked as the building shook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke's head shot up as he felt the shake. "What the hell!"

He ran to the window. "Oh dear god!" **"****Master.****"** Yusuke grabbed his duel disk. "Get ready for battle, Honest!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji picked up a card. "Vicious Dragon!" The chained dragon roared as it made itself known to the world. "Attack!"

"Flame shoot!"

Kenji turned around just in time to see a blast of fire sail past him, baring into his dragon, the creature screamed as it was burned alive.

Kenji turned to face a dual color-eyed, mad, Judai. "I challenge you."

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Kenji drew a card. "Draw."

Sosuke turned to face Judai. "Don't interfere!"

"Darkness Mega Flame!" Sosuke was thrown to the floor as his Orc was blasted. He watched as Sorano walked up to him, his level six dragon growing to it's full form. "Sosuke!" Sorano set a card. "Take your turn!"

The Ra drew a card. "You won't get in our way." He picked up a card.

"But I will-sarus! Draw-don!" He turned to see Kenzan drawing a card.

Yusuke showed up to see three duels already in progress. "Judai!"

Judai turned to face the third year. "Get everyone out of here!"

Yusuke nodded.

That he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan was laughing. "Oh my! This is too-" His laughter stopped him from speaking further. "Theatre! That's fucking theatre! I should do this more often." He walked away. He had something else to do. He walked at a leisurely pace. He was in no rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched his younger self, only a few months younger, as he sat in his back garden. Looking through his deck. The present day Xiaolang raised an eyebrow. "I remember this one."

Both Xiaolang's turned to see a mass of darkness covered cards formed a man before them. The younger Xiaolang blinked. "Nice trick. Got any others?"

The man's arm formed into a duel disk. "Why don't you find out?"

The younger self picked up his Kiaba Corp Duel Disk. "Sounds fun. But if I win you gotta teach me how to do that. What's your name anyway?"

The man smiled as Xiaolang activated his duel disk. "Trueman."

"**Duel!**"

Xiaolang picked up a card. "I summon Blade Knight." (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1000) The Knight stood with sword and shield ready. "And set 1 card. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. Summon Dark Archetype!" The mechanized mutant of a monster groaned slightly as he took to the field. It's glowing eyes staring right into Xiaolang's.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Trueman grabbed another card in his hand. "A doorway to truth. I activate power gift! I select a monster you control, and discard a monster from my hand. When I do, your monster gains attack power equal to the attack of the monster I discarded."

"Works for me. Got any high attack point monsters?"

The man smiled. "I discard Metal Armored Bug." (ATK/2800) "Your Blade Knights attack power rises!" (ATK/4400)

"Well that's awesome. Now attack me!"

"Dark Archetype! Attack!" The creature ran towards it's opponent.

"_Holy shit he did it."_ "Blade Knight! Stab him!"

The monster summoning monster ran right into it's doom, exploding on contact once a sword was lodged into it's brain. (Trueman LP/1000)

But he didn't seem bothered in the least. "Dark Archetypes effect activates! When it is destroyed by battle, I can summon a monster from my deck who's attack power is the same as the damage I took from that battle. But I must discard monsters from my hand who's total level is equal to the monster I choose to summon. I discard Cosmo Queen." (Level/8) "To summon Beast King Barbaros!" Xiaolang looked on as the new creature appeared. With the mane of a Lion, with a series of decorations, made from materiel Xiaolang could not identify, attached to the sides and bottom of it's face.

It bore a strong human chest, with a small section of blond hair upon it. It was laden with weapons, a jousting lance in it's right hand, a shield on it's right arm. It wore a war decoration of it's waist, with the same decorations that were on it's face also on it's belt. Below it's waist was the body of a black panther, an extremely strong one, it's tail had a long spike on the end of it. (Attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/1200) "I must also mention, when a monster affected by Power Gift battles. It is destroyed after that battle."

Blade Knight exploded. Xiaolang's teeth gritted as he did so. "You're insane!" _"But it's bloody paying off."_

"Beast King Barbaros! Direct Attack!" The creature threw it's lance at Xiaolang'

"Reverse Card open! Defence Draw! When I would take battle damage, I can negate it and draw 1 card." He picked up a card, nodding. The lance faded as it reached him.

"I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw! I activate Reinforcement of the Army. I can move a level 4 or below Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand. I move Armor Breaker. I remove Reinforcement of the Army from my graveyard from play. By doing that I can special summon from my hand, Spell Striker." The young magician took to the field, waving it's tiny staff. (Attack mode. ATK/600 DEF/200) "Now I normal summon Armor Breaker!" The Spell Striker's weapon counterpart stood next to Spell Striker. (Attack mode ATK/800 DEF/800) "Now I equip Armor Breaker to my Spell Striker!" Spell Striker picked up it's personal favourite weapon. "And my Spell Striker can attack my opponent directly. So I'll do it now! Spell Striker, direct attack!" Spell Striker suddenly vanished, reappearing to smack down it's hammer on the mans head. Who seemed to crumble under the pressure, suddenly becoming a mass of cards covered in darkness before reforming.

The memory Xiaolang blinked. "Just what are you?" (Trueman LP/400)

"A man of his name."

"Fine. Talk in riddles. I'll just use my Armor Breakers effect. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage to you, I can take out one card on the field, no questions asked. Your Beast King dies now!" Spell Striker struck down on the monster, instantly causing it to explode. "Heh heh." _"Even if he attacks Spell Striker now, Armor Breaker will take the fall. I got him."_

"Reverse Card Open! A Deal With Dark Ruler! During the turn a level 8 or higher monster I control is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Berserk Dragon from my deck!"

"Berserk Dragon?"

As if responding to Xiaolang the creature appeared, causing the boy to step back out of fright. What seemed to be a dragons corpse suddenly appeared. Xiaolang honestly wasn't sure if the creature was covered in scales or if it was bone. The dragon was huge, easily dwarfing the last monster his opponent had used, it's blue main almost reaching down to it's shoulders. The zombie dragon roared. Flaying about it's spiky tail and spiked wings. It bore it's red orbs down on Xiaolang, who gulped, determined not to show this dragon his fear.

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Mataza the Zapper!" The green armored swordsman drew it's blade the second it appeared on the field.

"_Crap!"_ Xiaolang knew it's effect.

"Mataza the Zapper can attack twice in a round. So it will attack your Spell Striker first, and second!" The first attack cut the hammer in half.

The second cut Spell Striker in half. But even with the fate that bore itself upon it, it was able to negate all the battle damage.

But only from it's own battles.

"Berserk Dragon! Direct Attack! Dying Fire!" The dragon opened it mouth, launching a black fireball at Xiaolang.

The boy screamed as the fire engulfed him. It felt so real! He fell to his knees, trying to control his breath. (LP/500) Trueman had only an ounce of mercy to part to the boy. "Turn end. At this point, my Berserk Dragon loses 500 attack points." (ATK/3000)

Xiaolang looked up, fury in his eyes. "You'll pay for that one." He forced himself to his feet. "Draw!" He chuckled as he realized what he'd drawn. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Warrior's Strike! Once per turn, when I control no monsters, I can special summon a level 4 or below Warrior-type monster from my hand. I summon Field Commander Rahz!" (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1200) The warrior drew his cracked sword slowly. Preparing for battle. "I activate Reckless Charge! I can special summon a Warrior-type monster from my hand, but it will be destroyed at the end phase. I summon Freed The Matchless General!" The proud Warrior appeared, not yet drawing his blade as he looked on his opponent." (Attack mode. ATK/2300 DEF/1700)

Xiaolang grasped the last card in his hand. "I sacrifice Rahz and Freed." Xiaolang started to glow, he along with his duel disk. "To summon my strongest monster!"

He dropped a card into a monster card zone, the card affixing itself to his Disk. "Oblivion!" The creature rose from a pool of it's own golden fire, raising it's sword as it looked at it's opponent. (Attack mode ATK/? DEF/0) "His attack points are the sum of what I tributed to summon him!" (ATK/3900) "Attack Mataza the Zapper! Judgement Blade!" Oblivion's sword suddenly flowed with flame as it rose it's blade up with both hands. Preparing to slash down.

Trueman had other plans. "Reverse card open! Covering Fire!" (Mataza ATK/4300)

"What?"

"Covering Fire adds the attack points of one monster I control to another. I add Berserk Dragons attack points to Mataza's!"

"That wont help you! Reverse card open! Blast With Chain!"

Suddenly Oblivion's sword was wrapped in chains. A pack of Dynamite attached to them. (ATK/4400) "Judgement Explosive Blade!"

Oblivion slashed down, a river of Golden fire heading towards Truman, a chain snaking across it. It reached Mataza, wrapping around him as the fire drowned him. He exploded beneath the river. (Truman LP/300)

Xiaolang chuckled to himself. "Damn. So close as well. I end my turn."

Oblivion exploded.

Trueman drew a card. "You have a powerful monster. But it's drawback is more than most would pay. You are a person of risks. And this time you have gambled too much. Berserk Dragon! Direct attack!"

Xiaolang didn't scream as the fire bore down on him this time, or as the darkness slowly covered him.

The present day Xiaolang watched as the world before him faded away. "Whatever happened to that guy anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji drew a card. (LP/600) "I tribute my Totem Dragon. To summon Felgrand Dragon!" Kenji smiled as his golden dragon appeared in a mass of light. (Attack mode. ATK/2800 DEF/2800) "Reverse Card open! Extinction Armor!" The Dragon roared as the ribcage burst from it's chest. A new skull replacing it's own. "I activate Megamorph! And Equip it to my Felgrand!" (ATK/5600) "Attack Flame Wingman!"

(Judai LP/4000) "Reverse Card Open! Hero Barrier!" The golden and black fire lashed again the shield, not even harming the Hero as it struck Judai's defenses. The Graduate looked upon his opponent's with his eyes still those of Yubels.

He drew a card. "De-fusion!" The fused Elemental Hero became two again. Showing the heroes that made it up. "I sacrifice them both, to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" The mighty Hero's eyes glowed as it took to the field. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) "I set one card. And activate Neo Space!" The arena changed into the world of Neo Space. Leaving Judai and Kenji standing in a world of colors. "I activate Spacia Rush! And use it's second effect. As I have no other cards in my hand, I can special summon a Neo Spacial from my deck. I summon Flare Scarab!" The Neo-Spacian insect spread it's wings as it showed up, clenching it's clawed fists. (Attack mode. ATK/500 DEF/500) Judai smiled. "I've wanted to do this for ages. Reverse Card open! Neo Spacian Extent! By tributing a Neo-Spacian I control, I can summon a monster that has the same name from my fusion deck. So I tribute Flare Scarab! To Summon Neo-Spacian Nova Scarab!"

The Neo-Spacian began to change. It's black shell changing to Silver. It's horn changing to a trident. It's shoulder shells flinging themselves outwards, becoming like shoulder pads. The purple seconds of it's armor becoming gold. It lightly flapped it's white wings. (Attack mode. ATK/800 DEF/800) "Neo-Spacian Nova Scarab gains 600 attack points for every Spell and Trap my opponent controls." (ATK/2000) "Elemental Hero Neos! Nova Scarab! Contact Fusion!" In short order both had risen up into the Galaxy that had appeared.

"Come forth! Elemental Hero Nova Neos!" The new hero walked out from a geyser of fire that had appeared. It bore much resemblance to it's Flare Neos form. Yet it had changed greatly. It was much more muscular, the color scheme of it's armor had been changed. The red now glowing gold, it's black now silver. With the small spikes on it's elbows now large blades. Close to scraping against it's mighty wings. A third horn now grew out of the center of it's head. It's green eyes now glowed like the heart of an inferno. (Attack mode. ATK/2800 DEF/2300) "Nova Neos gains 600 attack points for every spell and trap on the field. Plus 500 from Neo Space!" (Kenji's field:2. Judai's:3. ATK/5800 Neo Space boost. ATK/6300) "Battle! Nova Strike!"

Nova Neos pointed out a hand, creating a ball of bright light in it's hand. The ball grew into a giant version of itself, ablaze like the sun as it shot towards it's target. Felgrand instantly cracked, before burning to ash. (Kenji LP/0)

Kenji fell down, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano smiled. Daring his opponent do make a move. (LP/4000) Horus level eight waited for either the order to attack, or for something to happen.

Sosuke drew a card. (LP/200) "I sacrifice Goblin Elite Attack Force! To summon Great Maju Garzett!" The three fat soldiers were replaced by a single monster. A monstrosity of a creature, standing at close to seven feet tall. It's face was red skull, shaped like that of some kind of monsters. With a large yellow orb lodged in it's forehead. The skull had two horns, coming out either side of the top of it's face before curving upwards, aiming their sharp tips to the sky. It's mouth was open, the sides of it's open mouth connected by it's very large teeth, but the center showing only blackness, which only went down, down into the pit of this creature's stomach. It's arms were crossed, hiding most of it's chest, but the top a red ribcage could be seen, beneath it some kind of blue materiel that was either it's skin or some kind of clothing. The orb that was upon the creatures forehead were copied by the armor it wore on it's shoulders. The creature had much hair, with very long locks of it shooing it from beneath it's bone gloves, and flowing wildly from behind its head, covering the back of this creature entirely.

(Attack mode. ATK/0 DEF/0)"His attack points become equal to double the original attack points of the monster I tributed to tribute summon him."(ATK/4400) "Battle!" The creature's mouth suddenly began to emit purple smoke, this would clearly be the method of it's attack.

But Sorano was not going to give it a chance. "Reverse card open! Shrink!" Great Maju Garzatt suddenly shrunk to half it's size. (ATK/2200) "Horus level 8! Darkness Giga Flame!" The dragon attacked, instantly destroying it's opponent.

(Sosuke LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Black Tyranno! Direct attack!" Kenzan watched as his opponent fell. His life points falling to zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched his entrance duel with a bored look on his face. "I took too long ending this one."

Xiaolang field: Monsters:3. Field Command Rahz (Attack mode. ATK/1600) Two Marauding Captains. (Attack mode. ATK/1200 each) Cards in hand: 3. Spell/Traps: 1. 1 set card. LP/3400

Opponent.: Monsters:1 Giant Soldier of Stone. Spell/Traps:1 Mist Body (Equipped to Giant Soldier of Stone). Cards in hand:1. LP/2200.

It was Xiaolang's turn.

"I draw!" The boy smiled. "I tribute Field Command Rahz, as well as my two Marauding Captains to summon Oblivion!" (Attack mode ATK/4000) Xiaolang grinned at his opponent. " Next I activate a card form my hand. Vindictive Sword. And I'll give it to Oblivion, a monster equipped with Vindictive Sword inflicts piercing damage. Attack! Judgement Blade!" The river of golden fire bore itself down on the stone soldier. It's body dissipating, but then merely forming back together. (Duellist LP/200)

Xiaolang was smiling. "Knew that was coming."

"Then why did you attack me?"

Xiaolang grinned. "I'm gonna attack you again."

"How?"

"Reverse card open! Last Battle! A warrior-type monster I choose can attack one more time, but it'll be destroyed at the end of the turn. Well, not that the duel will last that long. Attack him again!"

Once again the Giant Soldier was drowned in golden fire. (LP/0)

After the attack ended his opponent smiled. "Welcome to Duel Academia."

The past Xiaolang grinned again. "When I do I get my uniform?"

The scene changed once more. Making Xiaolang smile.

"My first shot at Judai."

He really did like this match.

"_I'll remember this one for the rest of my life."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan opened the door of the medical ward. He looked at the counter and saw a woman reading a magazine. He walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss."

She looked up, her eyes briefly widening before she managed to control herself. _"This guy's creepy."_

Ritan smiled. "I'm here to see my son, Xiaolang. He came in yesterday?"

She nodded, putting down her magazine as she typed on her keyboard. "Xiaolang...ah. Room 8. I should warn you, he's still unconscious."

Ritan frowned, he had to look convincing. "Can I still see him?"

She nodded. "Sure. But I have to ask you don't stay longer than 30 minutes. The boy needs his rest.

Ritan smiled. "Thank you very much."

He made his way to room eight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now Xiaolang had moved on Kenzan.

He was smart enough to raise his hand to block the light this time.

The scene moved to his second match with Judai.

"_I can't face down any __real__ opponents can I..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai looked down at the three, now unconscious duellists. Holding all their copies of Extinction Armor. "These cards are more dangerous than we thought. They're making the monsters **real**!"

"But how-sarus?"

Judai looked at the cards with Yubel's eyes. Trying to find some clues. "I don't know."

Yusuke was checking Sosuke's pulse. "They'll be alright. But why were they even here in the first place?"

Judai frowned. "Beats me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan walked into the room. Looking down at the pitiful sight before him. "Living off a machine, how pathetic you have become." Ritan looked at the machinery. "So which one is keeping you alive?" He smiled when he found the wires to the breathing machine. "Such a shame...if someone were to...pull the plug." He chuckled. "You've gone as far as you ever will, I'm going to cut you out before you begin to stagnate." He started walking to the machine. "You are my single greatest failure, and now I can fix that." He looked upon his son's face one last time. "See you in hell I suppose. Not that I'm gonna die any time soon." He started laughing. Despite the setback he felt rather happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched the end of his last duel. As he watched the powers of the Emissary of Extinction bore it's wrath upon him.

"I couldn't match you. Even with all that I couldn't match you. I'm not...strong." He looked down at his hand, he was shaking slightly. "I lack true power." He clenched his fist. "I want to be strong..."

The world around him began to fade away.

Darkness began to cover him. He gritted his teeth. Shouting to the heavens of his mind.

"I must get **stronger!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the waking world Ritan had grasped some wires, one pull and it would be done. "Goodbye, Xiaolang."

"...must get...stronger...get stronger..."

Ritan suddenly stopped, turning to face his son. "Hm?"

Xiaolang was muttering in his sleep. Ritan listened in.

"...stronger...stronger...must get...have to...beat him..."

Ritan grinned. "So you're not a **complete** failure after all." He let go, turning to walk out of the room. As he grasped into doors handle he turned to face his still unconscious son.

"Get stronger you little brat. Much stronger...and serve the purpose you were born for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud creak of the huge doors signalled the coming of the master of the castle. He entered. A serious look on his face.

"He's ready."

They all nodded.

Six of the figures walked to the centre of the large room. All facing another of their group. The floor started to glow, forming a symbol.

A large circle, with six smaller circles. Each figure standing in one of them.

The leader of the group was standing in the center of the group, raising his sword. "Whatever it takes, we shall stop the Emissary of Extinction."

The figures each raised their weapons of choice. "Whatever it takes!"

He pointed his blade to the ground. "On our honor!"

Many more voices spoke this time. "On the honor of the Six!"

He slammed his sword into the ground. A symbol of flame appearing where his blade struck.

"We have sworn!"

He raised his head.

"Hear us! Xiaolang Kentai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang's eyes opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Elemental Hero Nova Neos

Monster

Fire

8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK/2800 DEF/2300

"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Nova Scarab"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card gains 600 ATK for every Spell and Trap card on the field.

Commentary: Judai

"My Neo Spacians can create such strong Heroes. Go, Contact Fusion!"


	12. Xiaolang's Dilemma

Authors notes: I think it's obvious what's going to happen in the next few chapters.

Here's a fun game: Write down your predictions for this chapter. And have bottle of Jack Daniels handy. For every guess you get right, take a drink.

I have a feeling more than half of you will be completely wasted by the end. The rest will have guessed everything perfectly and passed out.

I promise the predictability will end soon. I'll have to make up my own plot after that. The book I'm plagiarizing hasn't updated in years. You know the one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 11**

**Xiaolang's Dilemma**

Xiaolang took the mask off his face as he sat up. He looked around. "Hello?" _"Did I hear that? Or was I dreaming?"_ After a minute of silence he came to the conclusion that no one was gonna pop up and yell "Surprise" whatever he'd heard had been in his dreams. _"If it was a dream. Whoever it was knew my name. And I've never heard that voice before."_ He shook his head. _"Maybe I banged my head when I landed."_ He shifted his body, moving to place his legs on the floor. "Well I ain't dead." He took a deep breath. "Judai...why did you save me? You could have taken out Ritan. But instead you saved me." He looked into his open palm, letting the reality of his survival sink in. "I'm of no worth right now. But if you choose me to survive, Judat, then I will get stronger." He clenched his fist. "I must get stronger!" He grabbed his duel disk.

And ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reached the front of the ward. Running right past a confused Emi. "Wait! Xiaolang?"

"I'mallbetter, thankyoubye!"

She stopped and blinked a few times as Xiaolang was gone. "Congratulations...I guess." _"Kids."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes Later.

"Draw! Blade Knight!" The warrior appeared in front of him. "Draw! Field Commander Rahz!" Another warrior appeared. Xiaolang nodded. "Draw!" He stopped. Looking at Heart of Clear Water. "Shit. Draw!" Warrior's Strike. He frowned. "Draw!" Reinforce Truth. He bared his teeth. "Dammit! Draw!" Reckless Charge. He signed. _"This deck. It's not responding to me."_ He removed the cards from his monster card zone, shuffling them along with his hand back into his deck. He drew a new card.

"Oblivion." He sat down, removing his duel disk from his arm. He pulled out his deck, leaning against the tree he was training under. He looked through the cards that made up his deck. He'd had an unusual problem ever since he'd started duelling. He loved the game, but he never found a particular card set he liked. But he liked warrior monsters in general, so he used a deck of them. Though there were some non warrior cards he liked. He looked at The Creator, smiling. He put his deck back in his disk, turning to the sky as he leaned back against the tree. Sighing slightly. His mind turned back to his match with Ritan.

"He slaughtered me." His face darkened as he remembered the direct attack Draygor gave him. "I need to get stronger. But how?"

'clomp' Xiaolang blinked. "Eh?" 'clomp' He slowly turned to see something coming out of the trees. He turned to see a horse walking towards him. "Wow."

It was unlike any horse he had ever seen before. It was completely black from head to hoof. Black hair as well. But it was a magnificent steed. Xiaolang was no horse breeder but he could tell this horse was one hell of a runner.

The only thing that wasn't black on the horse were it's eyes. A shining dark yellow. Xiaolang could tell it was looking at him for the few seconds before it leaned down to eat some grass. Showing that it in fact had white teeth. Xiaolang took a closer look at the creature. "I didn't know the island had a farm." The horse grunted. It's head raised up chewing it's meal as it looked at Xiaolang.

The boy slowly stood up. By the time he'd gotten to his feet he noticed that the horse didn't feel threatened. Xiaolang very slowly walked forward, holding out a hand. He lightly placed it on it's mane, stroking it. "Hello there." Xiaolang continued to pet it as he moved his body closer, running a second hand thorough the horses mane. He looked at the horse, he had to say something, being completely black with yellow orbs for eyes was kinda intimidating. The horse lowered it's head again to eat, Xiaolang too leaned down to keep petting it. He spoke to it in a baby voice.

"Who's a cweepy wittle bastard? You are! Yes you are! Yes you-opph!" Xiaolang fell back as he felt the horses head collide with his chest. He looked the horse in the eye.

"You did that on purpose. Didn't you?"

A grunt was his only answer, and suddenly Xiaolang suspected something.

"You can understand me." Xiaolang stood up. "Well I'm not gonna let myself get beaten up by a horse, so bye."

Xiaolang walked away, getting a dozen steps from where he started before he noticed...'clomp' He stopped, turning around. "Stay." He turned, walking slightly faster this time.

'clomp, clomp' Xiaolang turned around again. "Stay." He turned, taking a step before..."STAY!"

'clomp'

Xiaolang turned around one last time, walking right up to the steed, he raised the steed's face so they were eye to eye.

"I'm not a Horse breeder. I know nothing about taking care of horses. Now. Piss. Off."

The horse blinked slowly. Before blowing air in Xiaolang's face.

"UGH! Damn!" Xiaolang moved back in revulsion. "Gross!" He gave the horse a dark look. "You're not gonna go away are you?"

The horse blinked slowly.

Xiaolang sighed. "Fine. But I'm gonna ignore you." As he walked away, hearing the clomping of hooves behind him...

He knew he was gonna have a hard time keeping his word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frantic Judai ran out from what was Xiaolangs room. "Where is he?"

A slightly confused Emi walked out of another room. "Xiaolang left an hour ago."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know how he did it. But he was up and out the door when I came in. I don't know where he got to but he had his Duel Disk with him.

Judai blinked. Double checking to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "I'll go find him. I'll bring him back if there's a problem." He turned to walk away.

"By the way Judai, when did Xiaolang's father get on the island?"

Judai stopped. "What do you mean?"

"He visited. He came in and visited Xiaolang. The receptionist told me. He left not long before Xiaolang woke up. Could you let him know his son's awake?"

Judai hid his frown beneath a smile. "I will. Thanks for taking care of Xiaolang."

As Judai walked out of the door of the ward he thought to himself.

"_So that was the reason. But were you the one who woke him up?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later Judai had found his way to the Osiris red dorm. He blinked.

"Since when does the island have a horse?"

The steed was lying down in front of the dorm, with a couple of the female students petting it. He walked up the staircase with curious eyes looking down at the steed.

Who was looking back. It hadn't moved it's head but Judai knew he was being watched. Judai only turned away when he opened the door to his room.

"Is that thing still out there?"

Judai smiled. "Xiaolang!"

The boy was sitting on the floor, his deck laid out before him. "Hey Judai. Is that thing still out there?"

Judai raised an eyebrow. "Thing?"

Xiaolang's eye twitched. "That fucking horse! I lead it through the woods, around the main building, and dammit I was stupid enough to try running from it but it wont leave me alone!"

Both boys heard neighing. Xiaolang's eye twitched again. "FUCK OFF WILL YA!" He shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with it."

"'It'? Doesn't the horse have a name?"

Xiaolang shook his head. "I'd name it but I think it'd kick me. And I just got **out** of hospital." He placed the cards he was holding on the floor. "But forget the pony." He looked up at Judai.

For the first time Judai saw anger aimed at _him_ lodged in those eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have taken out Ritan right there! Your powers were greater than his. And now the Emissary is free to cause chaos! You idiot!"

Judai's face darkened. "I was saving your life! And in case you haven't noticed we're all still here. Ritan failed."

The anger in the boy's face vanished. "Eh? But I thought duelling me would give him the power he needed."

Judai nodded. "He did too. But you were both wrong. The Emissary didn't escape. I didn't stay long enough to find out the details, but Ritan's still using Extinction Armors power. I guess he failed."

Xiaolang smiled. "Finally some good news." He frowned, suddenly looking ashamed. "Sorry for yelling like that...it's just that..." He was struggling to find the right words.

Judai smiled, shaking his head. "It's alright. No big deal. So how you feeling?"

Xiaolang shrugged. "That's the weird thing. I feel fine. I was dragged out of that battle exhausted but now...yeah." He shrugged again. "Guess I heal fast." He bit his lower lip. Something else was bothering him. "Judai...this is gonna sound weird."

Judai too sat down. "What is?"

The boy struggled with himself for a moment. "Well I had...dreams. While I slept. I dreamed...of every duel I ever had."

Judai looked through the deck spread out in front of him. "Every one?"

Xiaolang nodded. "Yeah. That's what most of my dreams were. But the last one..."

"The last one?"

"After I saw Ritan beat me, I stood alone in darkness. But I felt something. Something inside of me." He suddenly grasped at his heart. "Something I feel burning even now." He raised his head, meeting the older duellists eyes. With a passion Judai knew all too well. "I must get stronger. Darkness covered me after that, but the desire burned. I don't know how long I was there for. But then I heard something...calling out to me."

"Do you know what it was?" _"Ritan maybe?"_

Xiaolang shook his head. "Not a clue. Can't name the voice. But they knew my name. They told me to...hear them. Judai...I don't know if something's reaching out to me or if I'm going mad."

Another neighing met his words, but neither boy paid attention. Neither quite knew what do say.

"**Xiaolang."** Both boys turned to face the sudden manifestation of Yubel. **"Don't be frightened, I am another monster spirit that dwells in Judai."** Xiaolang slowly nodded. If she was a friend of Judai's then Xiaolang would trust her. **"When did that horse show up?"** Xiaolang blinked. "Why's that important?" Her face darkened. **"Just tell me."** Xiaolang thought for a moment. "Not long after I woke up. I was taking a break from practising my deck and it showed up. It ain't normal, I swear that thing understands me." **"Are you sure?"** "As I am of my name." She nodded. **"Do you know what it wants?"** Xiaolang laughed. "Other than follow me? No idea." Yubel frowned, before fading.

Judai decided to drop the topic. "So what's all this about?" He looked at the cards in front of him. Xiaolang had quite a wide selection in his deck.

Xiaolang sighed. "No idea to be honest. I tried playing with the deck when I woke up, and I'm not sure it's responding to me anymore."

Judai frowned. "Let's see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In minutes both were standing outside, their duel disks activated. The horse was watching.

"**Duel!**"

Judai drew first. "I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" The massive Elemental Hero appeared, it's body emitting it's raw energy. (Attack mode ATK/2800 DEF/2300) "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw." Xiaolang looked at his hand. _"Shit."_ His hand contained The Creator, Reckless Charge, Armor Breaker, Oblivion, Vindictive Sword and the Megamorph he'd just drawn. "I set one monster. Turn end."

Judai drew a card. _"He feels different. It's like he's...out of sync with his deck." _"Reverse Card open! Soul Union! By removing an 'Elemental Hero' from my graveyard, one I control gains it's attack points. I remove Bladedge and add it's power to Plasma Vice!" (ATK/5400) "Battle! Plasma Pulsation!"

Plasma Vice gripped the monster who was revealed to be Armor Breaker. (DEF/800) It flooded the creature's body with it's own energy, causing the creature to scream.

Judai frowned. "Plasma Vice inflicts piercing damage." Armor Breaker was destroyed. (Xiaolang LP/0)

Xiaolang fell to a knee. "Damn. How am I supposed to get stronger?"

"I think I know what the problem is." Xiaolang looked up, Judai was coming over to him. The older boy smiled. "You're ready to grow a little."

"Grow?"

Judai nodded. "You want to get stronger. And your deck knows it. You can't lie to your deck, it's telling you to try out new cards, new moves. It's time you evolved past that deck."

Xiaolang pulled out his deck. Spreading it. "Evolve...past the deck?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah. You can't fight as you used to anymore. You want to be stronger, so you have to find a new way. You need to make a new deck which reflects that will. That one wont, because it cant. You changed Xiaolang. So if you want to continue duelling, you need to make a new deck that mirrors you."

Xiaolang frowned. "But...how?"

Judai closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know Xiaolang. That's between you and your deck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came to the island. But come very early morning the next day someone was already very wide awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang sat at his desk, a few cards in his hand. _"Evolve past the deck..."_ Xiaolang had tried, he really did. But he could not for one second think of what new cards would fit the new him. At least, what Judai had basically claimed was the new him. He had to admit though, he didn't understand his deck anymore. Sure, it had some powerful cards, and some heavy hitters. But it didn't feel like _him_ anymore. Some of the cards he knew he'd go on using. But most of them were spare cards now. _"I want to defeat Ritan. I want to get stronger. But what cards show that kind of will?" _He heard the clomping of hooves again. _"What is up up with that horse?"_ He stood up, placing what cards he knew he'd still play in the deck box on his belt. He felt like going for a walk.

He opened the door, and looked down to see the horse looking up at him. "You really should find yourself a mare or something." He walked down the staircase, walking away from his dorm.

Clomping following him the entire way.

Xiaolang wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but his mind was plagued with his dilemma. He had no idea how he was supposed to get stronger. He'd just assumed it was a matter of improving on his deck, but now he had to pretty much replace it. But with what? He had plenty of cards alright, being the son of a former champ left you no shortage of cards to work with. But there was nothing, nothing among them that spoke to him. He didn't need to go back to the home to check to collection to know that, he'd been there multiple times to check. Nothing interested him then, and until he had any idea what kind of deck he was going to even use, they were not going to interest him now.

He had stopped to overlook the sea. "But I just can't give up." His thoughts were interrupted by the weight that was rubbing itself against his hand. Xiaolang smiled as he stroked the horses mane. "I was speaking out loud wasn't I? You know, I really don't get you. What makes you so interested in me?"

After a few minutes of petting he started to notice something behind him.

"Fog? When the hell did that happen?" He turned to face the mist. "Well just my luck. Oh well." He turned out to face the sea. "I must get stronger...but how?"

He heard the horse grunt, before beginning to neigh. But it didn't stop right away. "What's wrong-what the?" He watched as armor suddenly began to appear on the horse, some on the back of it's neck, it's face, and it's legs. As Xiaolang watched this he didn't feel surprised for some reason.

The horse stopped gaining armor, it was now dressed for war. With strong armor, a saddle, and reigns, this was a horse meant to be ridden into battle. It looked Xiaolang in the eye once more.

"You know...how I can gain strength?" The horses head suddenly lowered and raised, it was nodding to him. "How?" It slowly turned to show it the armor on it's face, despite the mist, what little light there was made the marking on the armor visible.

_That_ symbol was on it. "That mark. They sent you?" The horse nodded again. "Then I gotta tell Judai!" Xiaolang turned to make his way back to his dorm, but had gotten only a few step before he felt a pull on the back of his jacket. He turned to face the steed that was pulling on him. He wasn't sure how, but he had a guess at what the horse was trying to tell him. "I go...alone?" The horse let go, turning so the side of it's body was facing Xiaolang.

"You'll take me to them. The ones that sealed the Emissary. So it was them that called me!" Xiaolang jumped onto the steed. "Then lets go!"

It was then Xiaolang had second thoughts, not because he was scared of meeting these mystery warriors. Or even scared of facing the Emissary. Not even the thought that he might die in that battle.

He was scared of something more immediate.

"SLOW DOWN GOD DAMMIT!"

He knew the horse had heard him.

He also knew the horse wouldn't listen.

Xiaolang was smart enough to grasp the reigns tighter as they went into the mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Reckless Charge

Spell (Quick-play)

Special summon 1 Warrior-type monster from your hand, destroy it during the end phase.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"Any Warrior I want for a turn, handy in a pinch!"

Author's notes: A Shortish chapter I know. This is just a transition chapter. Same with the next one. Should be up sometime in the coming week.

P.S.

Did I say "Plagiarizing"? I meant "getting inspiration from".


	13. Strength of Will

Author's notes: Anyone drunk yet?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 12**

**Strength of Will**

Xiaolang didn't measure the time between getting on the steed and it starting to slow down. All that he knew is that for some reason the steed was indeed, to his lasting relief, slowing down. Eventually slowing down to a walk. After a minute of the same speed Xiaolang spoke.

"Are you alright?" The horse grunted in reply. Xiaolang shrugged, the horse seemed lively enough.

It stopped.

Xiaolang waited a few seconds, before lightly kicking his feet against the steed. "You're a good ride ya know. You can keep going." The horse grunted, before looking ahead. "What is it...oh."

The fog before him was starting to clear. Showing a extremely high Shiro. The horse had taken him right to the door. "So this is where the warrior's live." He noticed the symbol that was on the gateway was on the door as well, along with a symbol of fire above it. "Wonder what that symbol means?" He took a look at the Shiro, the walls were black top of bottom. It had a purple glow coming from it, but there was something else. "This thing is emitting the fog. We're not in my world anymore are we?" The horse grunted again. Xiaolang nodded, letting himself down. He lightly petted the horse. "Thank you for getting me this far. I'm not sure where you're supposed to go now but take care. You loveable pain in the-oph! Alright." He stroked the horse one more time. "See ya."

He moved to the door, attempting to push the door open but finding it was locked. He looked up to the top, hoping someone would hear him.

"I am the one you called! My name is Xiaolang Kentai!"

A long loud creak sounded the opening of the door. Xiaolang took a deep breath as he walked in. Another door ahead of him was already open. He walked in, the sound of every step the only company he had. He entered a room drowned in darkness. The only light in the room being taken when the door behind him closed. He stopped in what he guessed was the center of the room.

"I am the one you called. What is it you want from me?"

The darkness spoke out to him.

"**No. The question is, 'What do you want from us?'."**

Xiaolang could not for the life of him guess where the voice was coming from. "Are you the one's who defeated the Emissary before?"

"**Yes."**

"Then who are you? Show yourselves. Stop hiding in the darkness!"

He heard a brief chuckle. **"Brave. Yes. You are brave. We shall show ourselves to you."**

Xiaolang jumped as the floor around him lit up. It took him a few seconds to realise what the light was.

It was _that_ symbol.

And people were now standing in the circles. He took a brief look at them all. Xiaolang could also see the outlines of other figures standing in the shadows, but they were too hidden to make out in real detail. He took a good look at the ones he could see.

He saw in the circle of light, a man, dressed in armor which had a glowing pattern running though it. He held a Naginata which he was letting lean against his shoulder. The armor was a very dark orange, close to black at first glance. The light emanating from the patterns gave the darker parts of the armor a brighter hue. The man had a strong face, though his face was expressionless for the most part. But Xiaolang got the impression he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

On the man's right, in the circle of earth he saw another figure. Xiaolang couldn't see his face, it was almost completely covered by the armor he wore. It was blue, with bright blue patterns running through it. His choice of weapon was a yari, but oddly it was connected to his waist via a cord. Unlike the figure standing in light, he was not holding back a smile, his was a face of curiosity.

The man in the circle of water was the first not to be _holding_ his weapon of choice. His was a bow, that was currently strapped to his back. His numerous arrows stored in a holster on his waist. His arms were crossed on his black armored chest, the patterns on his armor glowing yellow. Xiaolang could not read his expression, and he could only see one of his eyes, which was currently closed. The other eye was currently covered by a device that was attached to his helmet, which had a lens attached to it which was currently covering it's left eye. The lens itself was blue.

The circle of darkness held a man who was obviously blind. His eyes covered by something that appeared to be a visor, but Xiaolang couldn't tell fully. His armor was violet in color, his weapon of choice a Katana, which he was currently leaning on, both hands resting on the handle of his blade. His face was calm, emotionless almost. Xiaolang noted that he was the only member of the circle that didn't wear a helmet.

The man in the circle of wind was the only one frowning. Clearly he was not comfortable with what has happening. Though despite his frown, he was clearly a little curious at the new guest in the castle. His weapons, from what Xiaolang could see, were two swords, each were holstered on either side of his waist at this point. His armor was a dark green in color, and the patterns across them neon green.

The man in the circle of fire was openly grinning. And held the weirdest choice of weapon out of the entire circle, which was made even weirder because his armor was **made** out of it. His choice of weapon was Dynamite. What parts of his armor that were not made of his weapon were red, but unlike the rest of his team there were no patterns on them.

All spoke at once.

"**We are the Six Samurai."**

Xiaolang's eyes widened in revelation. "Six...now it makes sense. Which one of you is the leader? The one who summoned me?"

Xiaolang was suddenly made aware of a another symbol on the ground in front of him. It was the other symbol Xiaolang had seen on the door. It depicted a single circle, with a fire burning under it, almost looking like a claw...reaching up for it. **"It was me."**

Xiaolang threw up his arms to shield his face as a pillar of cerulean fire shot up from the symbol, before suddenly fading, to show the leader of the Six Samurai.

Xiaolang knew right away that the man before him was a Shogun. With red armor covering his body, not much unlike the armor worn by the military rank once given in Japan only someone ignorant of the title would think otherwise. Yet there were some subtle differences. First was that at each of the man's shoulders, there was a single large spike, likely intended for use in shoulder bashing enemies. Xiaolang made a mental note not to get the Shogun angry. The next difference was the lack of a mask, this mans face was completely out on the open. Xiaolang noticed that his face was oddly, gray in complexion. Leaving the boy to wonder if the man in front of him was even alive, that added with his shining red eyes. Though given his moustache, he had to be alive to some degree the boy concluded. Xiaolang gulped, turning his attention to the rest of his armor. The man wore a purple cape on his armor, which flowed down to the top of his legs. Xiaolang was also able to briefly note that another symbol, made of metal this time, had been affixed to the man's helmet. The last thing Xiaolang noted as the sword present at the mans waist. Waiting to be drawn.

All in all, he looked like a man not to be crossed. He spoke. **"I. Am Shien."**

Xiaoang blinked. "It was you. It was your voice I heard."

Shien nodded. **"Yes. I am the one who summoned you. It is something we have wanted to do for a long time."**

"Why? You sealed the Emissary of Extinction. Why do you need me?"

"**Because you, like us, want to win."**

"Want to win? But anyone would want to be Ritan. He's the former champ!"

Shien shook his head. **"No. No one. No one anywhere, wants to defeat Ritan like you do. No one hates him like you do. And that is why you are the one we wish to help. Your potential would be foolish to deny. But...you have a problem."**

Xiaolang frowned. "You know about that huh?"

Shien nodded. **"Yes. And that is what we offer you. A solution. We offer you...strength."**

"And the catch?"

Shien nodded again. **"Smart boy. There is indeed a catch to this. You are choosing to face evil powers you cannot possibly understand or contend with. And if you are to face him. You will need power of your own."**

"That doesn't explain the catch."

"**There is a test. You will either pass, or die."**

Xiaolang was completely unaffected. "What's the test?"

"**Are you sure you want to know? You can leave now if you wish. The horse that brought you here will take you home. If you take our test, make no mistake, you might truly die. There will be nothing to save you if you fail."**

Xiaolang shook his head. "I should have died then. And if I don't have the strength to fight next time I **will** die! And I'd rather die trying to get strong than walk in like a lamb to the slaughter!"

Shien was silent for a moment. He nodded.

"**Then become strong."**

"What do you-?" Xiaolang suddenly stopped. The symbol around him was glowing. "What the-" The light shot to the ceiling.

Within seconds, the only thing anyone could see was light.

Seconds later, all anyone could hear was screaming.

Xiaolangs screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang's fists clenched so fast and hard that they threatened to draw blood. His head raised as he screamed out to the world. It was agony, it felt like every fibre of his body was burning. He could feel energy building inside him, but the stronger it became, the more his mind became hazy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shien stood, glowing red. He listened to the screams of Xiaolang with a frown. He then heard a voice from the shadows.

"**Shien! If we don't stop now we might kill him!"**

"**Don't question my orders!"**

"**Is it worth killing him for your orders?"**

"**The boy will succeed! He's ready!"**

Suddenly the boy stopped screaming. But the light didn't fade. Shien nodded. **"Now we shall see if he has the will to win."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang slowly opened his eyes. He stood in a world of light. He looked down at his hands, then the rest of him.

He was naked. "What is this place?"

He looked around. There was nothing, and no one else around. "Did I...die?"

Xiaolang suddenly turned to his front as he heard a roar. _That_ roar. He saw darkness somewhere in front of him. A voice spoke from it. Draygors voice.

"**Why do you duel?"**

Xiaolang was about to answer, but stopped himself. Why did he duel?

The darkness spread, covering the horizon of the bright world.

Xiaolang's eyes closed. _"Why _**_do_**_ I duel?"_

Something stepped out of the Darkness. Ritan walked across the bright world, darkness spreading behind him. "Why do you duel, **boy?**" He chuckled, his voice changing between his own and Draygors.

Xiaolang thought back. His mind skipping through so many duels in seconds.

His first duel.

His first triangle duel.

First team duel.

He smiled.

"_But so many defeats."_

His very first.

That man made of cards.

Judai.

Kenzan

Ritan

"_I always got back up."_

Ritan was slowly changing, a skull growing over half of his face. Half of his body changing to copy the Emissary's.

The new creature stood before him. **"W**h**y **d**o** **yo**u **d**ue**l?"**

It reached out with Ritan's hand, it's finger's slowly becoming claws, reaching for Xiaolang's heart.

He stopped. Suddenly fearful. Something was glowing around Xiaolang's heart. Something was suddenly being drawn into the boy's flesh. First there were six circles. Then lines spread out from them, forming patterns. The lines stopped growing, then a seventh circle appeared, connecting the lines together.

The symbol of the Six Samurai.

Xiaolang's eyes opened. "I duel!" Light enveloped form his body, bright gold in color. "I duel!" The creature stepped back.

Xiaolang crossed an arm across his chest, a duel disk appeared on it.

Then his clothes on him. He pulled out what few cards he had in his deck. Then slammed them into his deck slot.

"Because I am a duellist!"

The light of the world became brighter and brighter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light stopped pulsing. It was just a pillar of still light now. Shien heard that voice again.

"**Did he make it?"**

For a few seconds even Shien wasn't sure.

Then it happened.

The light suddenly burst, becoming an explosion of pure light. Shien smiled as his cape was blown around in the wind.

Xiaolang had made it.

Seconds later the light had faded, showing Xiaolang standing where he had been before, a miniaturized Six Samurai symbol glowing beneath his feet. His eyes were closed.

He raised the duel disk on his arm high.

Shien said nothing as he suddenly became a mass of light, shooting itself at Xiaolang's deck. The Six Samurai nodded. As well as everyone in the shadows.

In seconds everyone else had become masses of light, fusing themselves with Xiaolang's deck. Xiaolang's deck began to glow with all the colors that had fused with it. And in seconds another burst of light emitted from the deck. It was seconds before the light faded, showing the results of whatever it had done.

It was now a full deck.

Xiaolang lowered his arm. Slowly opening his eyes.

"Ritan...I'm coming for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mist that could be seen around the island was starting to fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang burst through the mist as the last of it began to fade, riding his steed. Saying nothing as his steed rode of it's own accord. He knew where he was going.

He knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan almost jumped as he heard screaming inside his head.

Draygor appeared to the world. **"SHIEN!"**

Ritan smiled.

Xiaolang was on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked through the forest, heading once more to the cave. He stopped.

He could hear clomping.

He turned to see a horse, it ran right past him. But it wasn't the horse that caught his eye.

"Xiaolang?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang reached the cave, jumping down from his steed. "Thank you for the ride. Wait here."

The horse grunted, shaking it's head before neighing.

And he too became a mass of light, shooting itself into Xiaolang's hand.

He smiled. "Come with me then. Legendary Ebon Steed."

It became light once more, and shot into his deck.

Xiaolang nodded. He walked into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai was getting closer to the cave. _"What changed Xiaolang? You feel different."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stood once more in the cave. Taking the same position as before.

Ritan looked back, standing in the same place once more with his duel disk on his arm as well.

Xiaolang remained motionless as the mark on his heart glowed through his clothes. Each of the colors of the circles could clearly be seen.

Ritan remained motionless as he was quickly covered by a dark aura.

Both stood for a moment as they set their powers free. Light and Darkness making themselves known to the world.

Both clenched their fists. This was it.

This would be their rematch.

The Six Samurai against Extinction.

Shien against Draygor.

Father against Son.

Both activated their duel disks.

"**DUEL!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Legendary Ebon Steed

Spell (Equip)

Equip only to a "Six Samurai" monster. It gains 200 ATK and DEF. If it would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"It's a total pain in the-OW!"

Author's notes:

Next chapter: Rematch time!


	14. Rematch!

Authors Notes: If you've made it to this chapter without passing out, I applaud you. This is the last round. May the best drinker figure out why I changed the story's rating to "M".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 13**

**Rematch! The Six Samurai VS The Extinction Deck**

Ritan drew a card. "I activate Gateway to Extinction. I won't bother explaining what you already know." He parted his deck, raising a random card above his head. He laughed as the gateway once again rose behind him. He let the card go, letting it be absorbed by the gate. "You were brave to come back, boy. Brave, though foolish. You've neither the strength or skill to deal with me."

Xiaolang remaining silent for a second. Then smiled. "Finish your move."

Ritan picked up two cards in his hand. "I'll set two cards. Then I'll set a monster. Now, make a predictable move for me will you?"

Xiaolang nodded. "My turn."

"Xiaolang!"

The boy stopped, turning around to face..."Judai."

Judai was panting was he leaned against the wall of the cave. "Xiaolang! What the-where did you go? What are you doing here now? What is it...I can feel from you?" He stood up straight. "Let me take over. You said you cant win, and I can't let you kill yourself."

Xiaolang smiled. "Judai. I'm grateful for your worry." His smile faded, he turned back to face his father. "But I have become...strong. No. Maybe "Strong" is not the right word. I just have more strength than I had. But it's enough. Please Judai, let me do this. I know..." He looked at his deck, then back at Ritan. Meeting the almost frozen eyes with a strength that knew no end. "I know I'm where I need to be."

Judai's fist clenched against the stone. "Xiaolang! Let me take-!" He stopped as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. "Yubel." The spirit nodded, she turned to look at Xiaolang. **"Xiaolang. If you continue, you might die. You do know this."**

Xiaolang nodded. "I should have died then. But I live, and I'm not going to spend my second shot at life hiding from this. I won't lose. I **cant!**"

"**If you do, this might really be your end. You won't be spared a second time"**

Xiaolang placed a hand on his deck. "I'll fight it tooth and nail if it is." _"Now I will see the power of the ones who sealed the Emissary. Please, give me your strength."_ "Draw." He smiled, moving his hand to another card. "Ritan! Now you will witness, frist hand, the power that sealed Draygor away! I summon!" He placed a card in his monster zone. "The Six Samurai – Zani!"

Judai blinked. "The Six Samurai?" He smiled as he understood. _"So they're the ones."_

The Symbol of the Six Samurai appeared in front of Xiaolang, a figure emerging from it. It waved it's Naginata, the blade of it becoming ignited with light, almost looking like flowing fire as the samurai showed off. He stopped, getting into a battle stance. (Attack mode. ATK/1800 DEF/1300) **"So I'm up first. Good. I've been aching for this."**

Ritan raised an eyebrow. "So these are the ones...I'm not impressed."

"**Just wait until I get my blade to your throat." **Xiaolang smiled. "I Think I'll enjoy working with you guys. I activate an equip spell card! Legendary Ebon Steed." Zanji watched as the steed appeared by his side. He nodded and jumped on it. (ATK/2000 DEF/1500) "When the equipped monster would be destroyed, Ebon Steed can take the fall instead."

Ritan laughed slightly. "Desperate are we?"

Xiaolang set two cards. "Just cautious, like you should have been! Zanji!" The Samurai kicked against the sides of his steed. "Attack!" The Steed ran forward, suddenly stopping as Zanji jumped off, twirling his weaping of choice before grasping it. Preparing to strike. "Dawn Strike!"

Zanij struck in a flash before jumping back to his steed. (gateway/1)

Ritan shifted the defeated monster to his graveyard. "Not as cautious as you should have been." He chuckled. "Martyr!"

The clocked figure appeared, striking at Zanji with it's knife.

Xiaolang grinned. "Guess again!" The knife found the steeds armor. Both exploded. Zanji jumped out from the smoke, back flipping back to Xiaolang's side of the field. He grinned. **"We're not easy to defeat, Ritan. Why not ask Draygor about that?"**

Ritan shrugged. "I'll kill you all myself if need be."

Xiaolang smiled. "Try it. Your turn."

Judai watched on with curious eyes. _"He's different this time. He's so...confident. He feels for sure he can win. What changed in you, Xiaolang?"_

Ritan picked up a card. "I will try. And today, you will die, boy." He placed a card in his monster zone. "Arise. Extinction Enforcer." The gold skinned, hulk of a monster appeared, growling as it held it's chains. Ritan discarded a card. "Hurt him."

Xiaolang blocked with his duel disk as the chain struck. (LP/3000)

Ritan's graveyard was aflame. "I discarded Extinction Phoenix. And by killing my Enforcer, I can summon it back. Begone, Enforcer!" The monster burned. "Arise!, Extinction Phoenix!" The undead bird burst from the flames, squawking as it looked down on it's pray. (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) "Burn it!" The bird shot a stream of fire, incinerating Zanji in a heartbeat.

Xiaolang flinched. (LP/2800) "Reverse card open! Soul Rope!" (LP/1800) "I can now special summon a level 4 monster from my deck!" He pulled a card out from his deck. "I summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi!" The symbol appeared, colored green this time, as the Samurai of wind took to the field, drawing both his swords. They glowed Neon Green, Xiaolang couldn't tell if they were glowing metal, or if the swords were made of light. (Defence mode. ATK/1400 DEF/700) "You won't be defeating the Six Samurai that easily."

Ritan shrugged. "Summon as many as you want, they're all just targets to me. I end my turn."

Xiaolang pulled a card from his deck. "Hm?" He looked down at the monster he'd drawn. _"I don't remember you. Were you one of the figures in the shadows?"_ He heard a voice inside his head. **"****Yes. And I can help you. As long as you fight alongside us, I will fight alongside you.****"** Xiaolang smiled. "Thank you." He placed the card in his monster zone. "Because I control a Six Samurai already, I can special summon this one. I summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" An old, grey-haired man appeared on the field. His right eye was scarred, the scar coming from just below his hair down the right side of his face. A prosthetic eye attached to his face, the strap holding it in place wrapped around his face, sneaking into his hair. The Prosthetic eye glowed red.

Unlike the rest of the Samurai, he wore no armor. His arms and legs _were_ armor. The man's arms and legs were artificial, but one look at them told Xiaolang that they could stand battle. A metal hand pulled out a sword, slowly. His ancient face stern as he looked upon his opponent. (Attack mode. ATK/2100 DEF/800) **"So you are the one who has sided with Draygor. Know that he will betray you."** He turned to face his comrade. **"Nisashi. Are you ready?"**

Nisashi nodded. **"Yes, Master. Am I to understand you approve of this boy?**

The old man nodded. **"Shien chose him, and he had never guided us wrong before. We fight by his side now."**

Xiaolang pointed at his target. "Grandmaster! Slay his Phoenix!"

The elder Samurai jumped forward, slashing down on the Phoenix's head. The creature exploded. (Gateway/3)

(Ritan LP/3900) "Useless. Your efforts are absolutely useless! Reverse card open! Limit Reverse! My Martyr shall be reborn!" The cloaked figure returned. (Attack mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) "Now I'll kill it to resurrect Phoenix!" (Gateway/4) The Martyr burst into flame, and again the bird was born from the fire. (Attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) "And because Martyr was killed, I can kill one of yours. That Grandmaster will be the one to die this time!"

The Martyr appeared once more and stabbed Grandmaster in the chest. Causing him to explode.

Xiaolang was grinning. "Never thought I'd say this, but thank you. Grandmaster!" His graveyard glowed, Zanji's card emerging from it. "When Grandmaster of the Six Samurai is destroyed by a card effect you control, I can select and add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from my graveyard to my hand." He added Zanji to his hand. He waved out a hand. "Reverse card open. Return of the Six Samurai. This trap revives any "Six Samurai" monster in my graveyard for the turn." The elder appeared again, his sword drawn. "Attack his Phoenix again!"

Grandmaster stabbed the birds skull, forcing his blade to the hilt. The creature exploded again. (Ritan LP/3800 Gateway/5) Ritan was defenceless. "You'll pay for that!"

"Nisashi!" he dual armed Samurai ran forward, slashing Ritan in the chest his the sword in his right hand.

Ritan stepped back. "This wont stop me." (LP/2400) Nisashi raised his reverse gripped blade, turning his back on Ritan. **"This might. I can attack twice in a turn."**

He plunged his second sword into Ritan's stomach, sending the man to his knees. (LP/1000)

Judai's jaw fell open. _"He's winning! And he's making it look easy."_

Xiaolang chuckled. "I'm enjoying this too much. How does it feel, Ritan? How does it feel to be on the losing to end, to be a pathetic and powerless as you made everyone you ever defeated feel? Enjoy the feeling, because it only gets worse from here. I Summon The Six Samurai – Zanji." (Attack mode. ATK/1800 DEF/1300) Zanji frowned as he appeared. **"I got killed to easily last time."** Xiaolang didn't respond. "I set one card and end my turn. Get up. I'm not done breaking you yet." Grandmaster grunted. **"My time is up, Xiaolang."** He faded from the field. Xiaolang nodded. "Thank you, Grandmaster."

Ritan looked up, fury in his eyes. "You fucking brat! I'll have Draygor tear your body to **shreds** for that!" He pulled a card from his deck. He grinned wildly, slowly standing up. "I set a card!" And threw a card into his monster zone. "Arise! Extinction Chimera!"

The creature emerged from a orb of amorphous darkness. Two clawed feet slammed into the ground, some kind of dark fluid pooling beneath them. It's left leg was covered in silver scales, it's right in dark fur. Both feet were taloned, but were definitely bird feet, despite the legs they were attached to. It's lower and upper body were hunched over, several spikes shooting out of the creatures back. The weight of them was clearly too much for it to stand. It's body was a mixture of blacks, greys and violet. It's skin arranged into patches of color, like the design itself had been attached to it randomly. It bore four arms, one human like, one clawed, and the remaining two just had bone blades where the hands should have been. This creature bore no face, just a dark cloth covering where the creatures face would have been. (Attack mode. ATK/? DEF/?)

"Chimera's attack and defense points are equal to the number of counters on my gate. Times 500 points." (Chimeras ATK/2500 DEF/2500) "Now it will attack." The creature raised an arm. "Reverse card open, Extinction Armor!" The Chimara was silent as the ribcage of the Emissary burst from it's chest, the rest of the features growing upon it. In seconds the creature finally had a face to call it's own. "Now it will destroy Nisashi." The creature stabbed Nisashi with one of it's bladed arms, destroying him.

"Reverse card open! Defence draw." He drew a card. "I can negate the battle damage and draw 1 card."

Ritan frowned. "You're annoying me. I end my turn."

Xiaolang looked at his duel disk. _"I hit him so hard. And he just gets back up. Do I...have the strength..."_ He drew a card.

"**Yes."**

Xiaolang looked at his card. _"Shien!"_ **"Fight."** Xiaolang's hand moved to another card. **"Hold nothing back. Have no fear."** He pulled the card from the rest of his hand. _"Shien's right." _"I summon The Six Samurai – Irou!" The samurai emerged from a purple symbol, it's Katana already drawn.

Xiaolang looked at his drawn card. **"Win."** _"I will. And I'll end this once and for all!"_ "I special summon Great Shogun Shien!" He placed the card into a monster zone.

The symbol of flame appeared on the ground, before blue fire burst from it, fading seconds later to reveal the mighty Shogun. His sword already drawn, the weapon burning with cerulean flame. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2400)

Judai watched as the Shogun's sword burned. _"Is this the Six Samurai's leader? It's as strong as Neos. Xiaolang, is this your new ace? What about-" _It was then something hit Judai. Where _did_ Xiaolang get Oblivion from? Judai put the thought to the edge of his mind. There were more pressing matters right now.

Xiaolang had started speaking again. "When I control 2 or more 'Six Samurai' monsters, I can special summon him from my hand." Shien grasped his sword tighter. **"Ritan, you are a fool. Draygor cares nothing for anyone but himself."** Xiaolang set a card. "Shien will attack your Chimera!"

Shien's sword was ablaze, surrounding him in fire,he raised the blade above his head.

"Burning Reach!" Shien slashed down his sword, creating a wave of fire which shot towards the Chimera. The wave of fire ignited it's target. The creature screamed, jumping across the field to seek it's revenge. Shien stabbed it in the face, cracking the skull. The beast screamed and shattered.

Irou nodded, resigning to his fate as he shattered. Xiaolang spoke. "Shein can negate his destruction by destroying a "Six Samurai" monster I control instead. Now Zanji will finish you off! Finish him! Dawn Strike!" Zanji jumped across the arena. Raising his weapon of choice.

Ritan waved out a hand. "Reverse card open! Gateway Defence! I can activate this during the turn a counter is placed on my gateway. Now by removing 1 counter, I can negate an attack. I can use this effect as long as I have counters to pay." (gateway/5) "And I'm negating your attack now."

Zanji was forced to block a shot of dark energy, jumping back when the onslaught was over.

Xiaolang took a deep breath. _"Damn."_ "I end my turn. But before you start Ritan, know one thing. As long as Shien is here, you can only activate one Spell or Trap. And I don't mean one of each! You get only one, so pick wisely. Wait, don't! Mess up so I can beat you some more!"

Judai frowned. _"He's retreating. But he's going to make it hard for Xiaolang to do hit him. Well Xiaolang does have Shien's effect to use. That's something."_

Ritan drew a card. "I'm curious about something."

"What is it, Ritan?"

"Why are you trying...so hard to defeat me? I understand that you do, I'm just not sure why."

Xiaolang's mark flared for a second. "Are you fucking with me?"

Ritan shook his head. "No. I want to know. How far will you go? How hard will you try to stop me?"

Xiaolang smiled. The smile not reaching his steadily darkening eyes. "How far? As I need to. How hard? I'll stop at **nothing**. And now I have the strength to go as far as I need to defeat you. I don't care how long, I don't care how hard it is. I don't care how much I have to surrender. I'd trade in my life to stop you, but that wont work. So I'll just use all of my strength to finish you off now!"

For a moment, Ritan was completely silent, his eyes closed as he softly smiled. His eyes slowly opened. He looked Xiaolang directly in the boys eyes.

"You are truly my son, Xiaolang."

"Huh?" Xiaolang had been completely thrown off by that.

He placed a card in his spell trap zone. "I'll set this and be done."

Xiaolang drew a card. _"What was all that about? Is he just trying to throw me off? But...he's never acknowledged me as his-"_ He shook his head._ "There's more going on here than his failed parenting. I just have to fight. Win. End this. Then I can worry about the little details." _"I'll set one card. Shien and Zanji will attack you together!"

Two more blasts of darkness stopped them attacking. (Gateway/3) Ritan smiled. "Reverse card open. Destructive Draw."

Xiaolang seemed unaffected by this. "I end my turn, Ritan."

Ritan drew a card, then suddenly he was aglow with power. He drew one more. Arise, Extinction Guardian. The wall that bore the skull of the Emissary appeared. (Defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/2000) "I end my turn, and by moving a dark attribute monster from my deck to my graveyard I can prevent my trap from harming me. Make your move."

Xiaolang drew a card. "I summon The Six Samurai – Yariza." The samurai of Earth stood silently, until the blade on his spear was suddenly glowing. Yariza was ready for battle. (Attack mode. ATK/1000 DEF/500) "And he can attack you directly! Attack him Yariza!"

Yariza was about to attack, but was forced to duck as a blast shot itself at him. (gateway/2) Xiaolang smiled, he was ready for that one. He revealed the last card in his hand. "Cunning of the Six Samurai! By tributing a Six Samurai, I can special summon any Six Samurai from any graveyard. So I'll tribute Yariza," Yariza quickly vanished from the field. "to revive him!" The Samurai appeared again. "Attack him again!" Yariza ducked another attack. (Gateway/1) "Zanji!" Zanji jumped across the field, raising his weapon.

Ritan discarded a card from his hand. "Extinction Defender."

Zanji's blade struck the wall, but to no avail. But Xiaolang wasn't done. "Anything Zanji attacks will be destroyed after the battle." The blade of Zanji's Nagitama glowed even brighter.

Ritan pulled out the defender from his graveyard. "Defender can remove itself from the game to prevent an Extinction monster being destroyed by an effect." (Xiaolang LP/1600) Zanji pulled back his weapon, retreating back to Xiaolangs side of the field.

Xiaolang gritted his teeth. "I'll end my turn."

Ritan pulled out two cards. "I summon Armageddon Knight."(Attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/1200) The swordsman appeared again. His sword raised in front of his face. His effect was activating. Ritan pulled out his deck. "I activate his effect, to send my Nightmare eater from my deck to my graveyard. Now I'll offer my Knight to use Nightmare Eaters power." Xiaolang watched as Nightmare Eater chewed it's meal, slightly disturbed again by the sight. Ritan picked up two more cards. (gateway/2) "I'll set one card. And activate Reasoning. Call a monster card level for me."

"Four."

He picked up the top card. "Level 3, Sangan." The three-eyed critter appeared with it's arms crossed. (Defense mode. ATK/1000 DEF/600) "I end my turn, now I'll use Guardian's effect to negate the damage. I send Nightmare Eater." He placed the card in his graveyard, a black blob appearing on his side of the field the second he did. "Now I use it's effect to kill off Sangan." Sangan screamed as it was devoured, but a sudden crunch brought that to a halt. (Gateway/3) "Your turn."

Xiaolang drew a card, drawing another with Destructive draw. "I summon The Six Samurai – Kamon!" The Samurai of fire appeared, grinning as he looked in the field on front of him. **"Time for some shit to go boom I think. Eh, Xiaolang?"** (ATK/1500 DEF/1000) Xiaolang nodded, smiling. "Once per turn, he can destroy a face up spell or trap card you control. Take a guess what's going! Kamon! Destroy that gate!" Kamon pulled out one of his sticks of Dynamite. Kamon threw the stick, the fuse igniting.

Ritan's face darkened, his teeth bared. "No. Fucking. WAY! I activate the second effect of my gateway!"

The head on the gateway opened, black mist coming out from it, it formed a barrier in front of the gate. Kamons dynamite bounced off the barrier, instead launching itself at...

"Destructive Draw?" The trap was destroyed by the explosion. Ritan pulled out his deck.

"When Destructive Draw is removed from the field, I normally take 3000 damage. But my Guardian will stop that. All I have to do is banish a monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send a Nightmare Eater, which means I can feed Guardian to it!" In seconds the Guardian was it's allys food. It swallowed. Ritan drew two cards. (gateway/3) "Now you're wondering how I did that, right? It's simple enough. When my gateway would be destroyed, I can destroy any other Spell or Trap I control instead. I'll sacrifice anything I need too for victory. My goals are worth any sacrifice. Now continue."

It took a lot of willpower to keep himself in place, but Judai managed to fold his arms to control himself. _"Xiaolang knows the meaning of your words. You truly are evil."_

Judai's guess was right. Xiaolang shot out his right fist. He teeth bared. "Yariza. End this!" As if in response, a dark energy shot itself at Yariza the second Xiaolang had finished speaking. (gateway/2) But Xiaolang had expected that. "Zanji!" The Samurai smiled, rushing forward to engage it's target.

Which would not be Ritan. "Reverse card open, Call of the Haunted. Arise again. Extinction Phoenix!" The immortal bird rose once more. It's violet eyes aglow.

"Zanji! Continue the attack!" The Samurai struck, producing a small explosion. (Xiaolang LP/1400) Both monsters were destroyed though the clash. (gateway/3) And Xiaolang had one move left. "Shien!" Shien struck, releasing a wave of fire that was negated by another dark blast. (Gateway/2) Xiaolang growled. "I end my turn."

Ritan smiled, drawing a card. "I activate a spell, Twisted Genocide. For every 'Extinction' monster I discard, I can kill one monster you control. I'll send three. Now say goodbye."

Xiaolang could only watch as his monsters were destroyed. "Shien!" **"****It's not over yet. Keep fighting.****" **Xiaolang nodded. That he would.

Ritan grabbed another card from his hand. "This is fucking OVER you little brat! I'm done with you! Arise! Extinction Magician!" The monster appeared, it was a sorcerer dressed only in a black robe, head to toe. But the chest of it's cloak bore the image of the Emissary's ribcage. The hood was colored to represent the skull. It held a staff in it's left band, a black handle with a miniaturized version of the Emissary's skull at the top. (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1600) The monster raised it's staff, the skull on it glowing.

"Any monster it attacks that has greater attack power loses 100 attack points for every Extinction monster in my graveyard when it attacks. so I could have killed your Shogun with it. But I'd rather kill you off I think! Finish him!" The creature attacked.

Judai pulled himself from the wall. "Xiaolang!"

Xiaolang looked at the last card in his hand. _"I still have this. I can still fight."_ "Reverse Card Open! A Hero Emerges!" He placed the last card in his hand in his monster zone.

For the second time, the cave was dyed in light as a would-be god rose up. It's divine glow illuminating Xiaolang, the light matched only by the fire in Xiaolang's eyes. He had summoned The Creator once more. (Defence mode. ATK/2300 DEF/3000) "I wont go down...not that easily! You hear me, Ritan? You can't beat me that easily!"

Ritan picked up two more cards. "Fine! But I **will **finish you off! I should have just pulled your fucking plug when I had the chance! But this way is more enjoyable I suppose. I remove two dark attribute monsters in my graveyard from play. To summon two Extinction Maras." Two, what looked like goblins appeared. Their bodies dyed silver, aside from their heads, which were small versions of the skull of the Emissary of Extinction. (Defence mode. ATK/0 DEF/0) "I set one card, and end my turn, during which my magician changes to defense mode." (DEF/1600) "Your turn."

Xiaolang placed his hand on the top of his deck. _"I can do this."_ He drew a card. "Reckless Sanctity! We each draw until we hold six, all monster cards drawn are discarded."

Each drew until they held six. Xiaolang discarded two.

Ritan picked up six, grinning. "Reverse card open! Offerings to the Gate!" He suddenly discarded his entire hand. "I must discard my hand, and I cannot conduct my next draw phase. Now for every Monster I discarded, my Gateway gains an extinction counter." (gateway/7) "Now make your move."

Xiaolang was stunned. _"If I go through with my plan...Shien."_ **"****I know what it is you plan. Do it. I am ready. We are ready.****"** Xiaolang set a card. "I activate The Creator's effect. By discarding 1 card. I can special summon a monster from my graveyard. I summon Great Shogun Shien." (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2400) Xiaolang showed his last card once more. "I activate Assault Tactics. First I select a Six Samurai or Shien monster, now it's the only monster that can attack this turn. Now he can attack every monster you control. So attack, Shien! Burning Reach!"

In an instant Shien had incinerated every monster Ritan controlled. Ritan grunted as the fires drowned his side of the field, hiding him from view. (Gateway/10) The aged man had his head bowed when he was revealed.

Xiaolang took a breath. This was it.

"I end my turn. Go on, Ritan. If you're gonna kill me, then try it now!"

"_What are you thinking Xiaolang? He can summon Draygor now!"_ **"****Judai! Believe in him.****"**

Ritan started chuckled lightly. Before it grew into full blown laughter. He held out his arms as he shouted to the heavens.

"I open the Gateway to Extinction!"

The forbidden gate opened. Revealing darkness within. The cave was again filled with wind as the signs that the Emissary of Extinction made themselves known. Ritan continued laughing as the card set itself on his monster card zone.

The creature walked out from it's prison, it's eyes already glowing. It stopped on the edge of the altar. Looking down at it's long hated enemy.

"**Shien."**

"**Draygor."**

The beast laughed. **"You lose."** The creature howled as it once more unleashed it's most deadly ability.

Xiaolang held up his arms before his face. He was no fan of this effect. He watched as his only two monsters were destroyed. His chest glowing. _"Almost there. I must stand strong! If I don't win this now, I die!"_

"**Time to die."** And the darkness shot out once more. Heading right for Xiaolang.

"_This is it! This is all or nothing!"_ "Reverse card open! Destined Clash!"

In a flash of fire Shien appeared again. Holding it's Mighty weapon. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2400)

Xiaolang explained. "When you attack, I can revive a "Six Samurai" or "Shien" monster from my graveyard, or summon one from my hand, and force you to fight it!"

Draygor laughed. **"Perfect."** The creature roared.

Shien stood his ground, holding his sword in both hands. **"Once more you will feel the power of the Six!"**

Xiaolang nodded. "Reverse card open, Unity of the Six!"

The symbol of the Six Samurai suddenly surrounded Shien as he stood between Xiaolang and Ritan. His sword raised as the image of the Six who stood in the circles took their places. Grandmaster of the Six Samurai also appeared outside the circle, standing behind Yariza.

Xiaolang smiled. "Until this turns end, for every Six Samurai monster on my field and in my grave, Shien gains 500 attack points!"

Shien's blade glowed with all the powers his allies had handed him. The fire glowing brighter and brighter. (ATK/6500)

Judai was stunned. _"He's done it...He's done it!"_

Shien slashed. Sending a rainbow colored fire at his long time enemy. Draygor could only stand still as the attack bore down on him.

He screamed. The sacred flames lashing at every inch of his body. Seeking to reduce the creature to ash. But not even the fire would destroy his existence.

However.

Ritan staggered back, bumping against the altar. (LP/0) "Damn you!"

The mark on Xiaolang's chest glowed as he looked upon his father. "I win. And you have failed, Ritan. You have lost to the Six Samurai again, Draygor!"

Draygor growled, his body still smoking slightly. **"No...I won't fail. I WILL BE FREE!"**

"Not while I draw breath! Now it's time to separate you from Ritan!"

Draygor suddenly chuckled. **"Let me help you with that."** Draygor looked down at Ritan. **"You have been most useful, but you have outlived your usefulness."**

"What do you mean?"

Draygor's skull slowly opened. **"It's been so long...since I've dinned on humans."**

"Wait-!"

Before Ritan could respond, Draygor had reached down, grabbed Ritan and picked him up. **"Give your essence up to me."**

His jaw clamped over Ritan's head, his teeth digging into Ritan's neck.

Xiaolang was too stunned to move.

Ritan screamed from within his new prison. Blood flowing where Draygor's teeth had impaled him. Draygor tightened his grasp, a chuckle coming from him. Ritan's body started to convulse. Even more blood spilling from the wounds, painting his clothes a crimson red. Dark energy began to surround Ritan, all of it flowing into his captor. Who only continue to tighten it's grasp. Ritans thrashing slowed down.

He stopped.

Xiaolang's mouth slowly opened. _"He's...dead."_

Judai was too stunned to even think.

There was a snap. Before the last of his energy left Ritan's body, turning his body to dust. Draygor was suddenly dyed in dark energy as he dropped Ritan's clothing, blood spilling from his mouth as he threw his head back.

"**THIS IS IT!"**

The gateway's darkness changed into an image of another world. One where the real Gateway stood. The beast roared again. It through out it's arms. It's entire body exploding into dark energy with shot through the gate. Wrapping around it in an instant.

Roaring could be heard from inside.

Draygor was trying to break out from the inside as well.

Shien appeared. **"It won't work. The seal cant fail!"** The symbol on Xiaolang's chest was glowing as well. "But he's gonna try." He ran towards the altar. "Let's go, Judai!"

The gateway ground around the gate shook with the power that was beating against it. The roaring from within becoming louder and louder.

The ground shook as something banged against the gate from within. And again. One of the doors began to crack.

Xiaolang ran right through the portal, the light in his chest flaring for a second. "Shien!" The Shogun appeared. **"This ends now."**

"Neos!" Xiaolang and Shien looked behind them to see Judai had summoned his ace. They nodded. Shien and Neos moved towards the gates, their duellists with them.

"Let's finish this, Shien!"

"Let's go, Neos!"

Both warrior's prepared to attack. Xiaolang threw out his hand. "Atta-" The glow on his chest faded for a second. "What?"

All four, monster's and duellists, look upon the gateway.

The seal upon it had cracked down the middle. The banging from the inside was becoming more violent, with a strike coming every second.

The creature roared once more.

The seal cracked once more, now in fourths. And in seconds the gateway's doors began to crack even more. Dark energy spilling out of it.

Shein and Neos retreated back to their duellists,who had both once again released their own powers as their monsters stood in front of them. Shein raised his sword, disbelief in his eyes. **"This cant be possible!"** Xiaolang clenched his fist, his teeth bared. "Somehow it is, Shien. And we fight to kill him this time!"

There was one last bang.

Judai steadied himself. "Here it comes!"

The doors of the Gate shattered, being completely destroyed by the wave of dark energy that clashed out of it. Shien and Neos summoned all of their power to protect themselves, and their duellists from the power that attempted to drown them. In seconds the wave had dissipated, leaving the four figures standing, slightly confused, but ready for combat.

Against the Emissary that was standing at the gateway.

"**Draygor!"** Shein rushed forward.

But Xiaolang noticed something. "WAIT!" Shien stopped, he'd noticed it too.

Draygor was standing there alright.

But the darkness on his body was almost completely gone. He was now just a skeleton, with a few patches of darkness holding the body together. **"What?"**

The last of the darkness dissipated. Letting the skeleton fall to the ground in a heap.

Shien couldn't make sense of it. **"What?"** Xiaolang started walking forward. "I think he's gone." He sped up. "Shein." The Shogun walked forward as well. Judai and Neos right behind them.

They converged on the corpse, which was now nothing more than bones. It's feet, arms, spine and head no longer connected.

Shien poked the skull with his blade. His blade poked through an eye hole, flipping the skull over. There was nothing on the inside. Everyone looked around the corpse carefully. Coming to one conclusion.

Draygor was no longer in his own body. Xiaolang frowned. "So where the hell is-!" It just hit him. "That darkness..." Everyone was stunned by the revelation. The wave was not an attack. It was a distraction.

Draygor had gotten away.

Everyone turned to see the still open portal. Where the darkness had flown to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mass of dark energy rested atop of Duel Academia, growing smaller as parts of itself flew off in random directions.

"_**Weakened though I am...I will pass my spirit among those that use my power. They will give me new strength, new will. I will be strong again, stronger than ever."**_ The evil spirit chuckled.

The last of his mass began to fade away, his essence flowing to the cards that bore his image.

"_**I am...free."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's strongest card**

Great Shogun Shien

Monster

7

Fire

Warrior/Effect

ATK/2500 DEF/2400

If you control 2 or more "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Your opponent can activate only 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"As strong as Neos, and with cool effects! The ace monster of the Six Samurai!"

Authors notes: Contest over, you can call for the liver transplants now.

Now you see why I changed the story rating to "M". Bloody scenes wont be a common thing, but this wont be the last either. You've been warned.

I'm going to be taking some time off. How long I can't be sure, but it will be at least till the end of the month. I want to take some time to pave the path of my story a bit better. I have where I want it to go, it's just getting there. And as much as I'd love to continue writing this book (it could be a dream job), life demands my attention.


	15. The Strong Ones

Author's notes: Vacation's over. It's time to for me to get my ass back to work.

I know Judai has been more of a back-seat character in recent chapters. Don't worry, that changes from here on in. Xiaolang was just needed to move the plot alone for reasons that'll become clearer as time goes on. From now on the main character will actually be the main character.

IMPORTANT: Thanks to a fan pointing it out (Cheers Destinydeck), an error I made in last chapters duel has come to my attention. Xiaolangs use of Soul Rope.

Soul Rope cannot be played during the damage step. And monsters destroyed by battle are destroyed during the damage step. Damn Konami rulings! It was alright for the anime!

So for the first time so far (That anyone has pointed out), I have an error in one of my duels. And Soul Rope is overpriced crap.

Now folks, that leaves us with a problem, should I go back and tweak that part of the duel?

Should I just leave it as is? (Though I probably wont use Soul Rope again.)

Or there's option three. There are a few rules in the OCG/TCG which are just plain stupid. (Soul Rope being an obvious one). Would anyone really give a damn if I ignore these stupid rulings and just play the card like it's text obviously states it can?

Your choice guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 14**

**The Strong Ones**

Xiaolang looked down at the pile of bloodied clothing that were the remains of his father, his duel disk right next to them. The deck it once held was gone. Draygor had likely taken it. Now all that remained of Ritan Kentai were the cloths he once wore, his duel disk, and a pile of ash, mixed with his own blood. This was the end for the man who choose to ally himself with a monster. A man who had chosen to forsake everything else for reasons only he'd really known.

Xiaolang felt no pity for his fathers fate. _"So this is how it ends for you. You bastard. You were a fool to help such a creature. You turned your back on everything to find that thing, and look where it's gotten you."_ He turned around. "Goodbye, Ritan." He began walking away from the remains of his father. He walked out of the cave, staring up to the sky. _"And it's such a beautiful day...But even the brightest lights cast shadows."_

Judai said nothing as Xiaolang looked to the sky. He knew what the boy had understood.

That duel was not the end of this mess.

It was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Master."**

Yusuke opened his eyes, he could feel it too. That evil in the air. He knew what was happening. "The Emissary got out. Did Judai lose?" Both Honest and Yusuke closed their eyes. **"No, master. I can feel the presence of Yubel. And there's someone else."** Yusuke nodded. "But are they friend or foe?"

"**Friend. Master, the energy coming from the other. It's the same that was on that seal that held the gate shut."**

Yusuke smiled. "That's good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three figures walked out of the medical ward, not quite knowing how they got there. But none of them noticed their decks were covered in dark power.

Nor could they hear the laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorano watched as the students a couple rows down were building new decks, but he could not see the dark glow coming from their copies of Extinction Armor.

He too was deaf to the laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Judai's former, empty room, a small box sat on the desk. Dark smoke beginning to rise from it. It began to take form, creating a creature made out of darkness.

It chuckled. **"You will pay with your lives...humans."** The smoke returned to the box, taking refuge inside the ten copies of Extinction Armor that lay within.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang and Judai stood, looking at the main building. Frowning as they felt the presence of evil

Xiaolang clenched his fists. Both him and Judai were ready for battle. But suddenly.

The presence was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke looked around. "What?"

Honests wings drooped. **"He's hidden himself, Master."**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai and Xiaolang walked back to their dorm, in total silence. Judai was several steps behind Xiaolang. _"He __hasn't said anything since we left the cave. Is he alright?"_ **"****I doubt it, Judai. I have looked inside his heart. He is bothered by what he saw.****" **_"You mean Ritan..."_ **"****Yes. But exactly why is something I don't know. I can't tell. His heart is not one I can easily read.****"** Judai frowned. _"Any guesses?"_ **"****No. But he seems...strangely unaffected by Ritan's death. For a human. But something about Ritan's death is bothering him. That I am sure of.****"** Judai stopped. "Xiaolang."

Xiaolang's head turned to face him. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Xiaolang blinked once. Looking bored. "Nothing."

"Liar! You haven't said a word since we left the cave. What's bothering you?"

Judai watched as the boys eye twitched slightly. "Nothing, Judai."

"Stop lying! I know something's bothering you!"

Xiaolang lost his composure. "No Judai! Nothing is! And that's the problem!"

"Huh?"

Xiaolang sighed, turning to face the horizon. "I've just watched my own father **die**. And I don't care! I don't care that he's dead! Judai, how **wrong** is that?" He was suddenly forced to try and control his breathing. "I don't care, Judai. And I'm sickened about it. That's all." He suddenly turned, suddenly picking up pace as he left to go who knows where.

Judai thought it was best to just let him go, so he did.

He didn't know what he could have said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on Judai was in Semejimas office, finishing the story of what had happened. Yusuke had met Judai along the way, and was listening to. Chronos was sitting in a chair, awe on his face as he listened to the story.

"...Draygor's attack was just a distraction, he's come here and he's hiding somewhere."

Everyone was silent for a moment, as the reality of the situation sunk in. A monster was loose, and they had no way of finding it. Things seemed hopeless.

Almost.

"What a story na-no-ne! Signor Xiaolang is so brave! And so strong! I knew he was special the second he won that match na-no-ne!"

Judai smiled. Xiaolang was indeed brave.

Samejima spoke up. "Judai, how is Xiaolang now? After what he saw..." He left the sentence hanging, but everyone knew what he was trying to say.

Judai frowned. "I'm not sure how to say it. He's not bothered, but at the same time, he is. He doesn't care about Ritans death, and he hates that he's so unaffected by it."

Everyone turned to look as Yusuke spoke up. "Human emotions are not as simple as we'd like them to be. I bet Xiaolang is starting to doubt his own humanity. Take it from me, there's not much we can do for him. We have to let him face this on his own, we've bigger things to worry about." Everyone else frowned at that. As sad as it was, there _were_ bigger problems at hand. "We need a plan. Draygor will have one, we need one too."

Samejima nodded. "And I've already come up with one." A resounding "Huh?" met his words. Samejima continued. "In this time, we need strong duellists. Duellists who can show the students that they don't need Draygor's power to be strong. Duellists who can fight against whatever is coming. So I have called for the strong."

Judai's mind raced, beginning to draw a conclusion, he had a good idea..."Who have you called?"

Samejima smiled. "They should be here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue haired boy leaned over the railing of a boat as it made it's way closer to an island. "I hope I can help out this time, Aniki."

"Don't doubt yourself, Sho!" Sho turned around as another blue haired boy leaned against the railing with him. "You'll be a big help, I know it. You're pretty strong."

Sho smiled. "Thanks, Johan."

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Both boys turned to see another figure walk up to them. A light tapping of a cane sounding his every step.

"Brother! Shouldn't you be resting?" Kaiser smiled, chucking slightly.

"You worry too much, Sho. I'm alright." The tapping stopped as he turned to face the island. "It's good to be back here." The other boys nodded. That is was. Kaiser laughed lightly. "Just like old times, isn't it?"

They smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang threw another rock into the sea. After returning his deck and disk to his room he'd come here again. He wanted some time alone as he tossed stones to the sea.

He shook his head. "God dammit." For the umpteenth time since he'd walked out of that cave, Ritans words found him again.

"_You are truly my son, Xiaolang."_

Xiaolang picked up another stone. "What was the point in saying that?" He looked down at the rock in his hand.. "Heh. Of all the things that could bother me, it's your words. Not your death." He smiled sadly. "Well that's my family I guess." He threw the stone into the sea.

Xiaolang stood up. "And now...I have to fight against your legacy. But why...why am I so untroubled? Why don't I care that you're dead? That's not right!"

The sea, for a brief moment, copied his rage. It thrashed against the stone stand he'd put himself on, droplets of it reaching his face.

Seconds later, a water drop made it's way down the side of Xiaolang's face, landing on the stone he stood on.

"Dammit..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke and Judai ran down to the docks as fast as their legs could carry them. Despite the effort they were putting out they were smiling. They knew who was on the way, and it had been too long since this group of friends had all met up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat had come to a stop.

Judai and Yusuke stopped, eager to see who would come out first.

"Aniki!"

Judai looked up to see his old friend. The boy had barely changed at all, except for the miniaturized version of Kaisers coat that he now wore.

"Sho!" Judai grinned as the very short graduate ran down the stairway, colliding with his old friend. Both laughed as they shared a brief hug. Some would be uncomfortable with such open displays of affection.

But they were just glad to see their old friend.

After a few seconds they parted, letting Judai get a closer look at Sho's choice of clothing. "Wearing Kaisers old coat, eh?"

"I though it would befit him."

Judai turned to see Kaiser just coming off the stairway himself. Judai was glad to see the man before him was no longer bound to a wheelchair, though he did require a cane. Yet despite his predicament, Kaiser still held that unique strength. The undying will that only Hell Kai- no _Kaiser_ Ryo held. He no longer wore the black coat that marked his career as the man who lusted only for victory, but wore only a simple white coat over a black shirt. Hell Kaiser was a name Ryo no longer wished to hold. Kaiser smiled. "Hello, Judai, Yusuke."

Judai was about to respond, but then he noticed someone else who was coming down the stairway.

Johan reached the bottom of the staircase, making his way over to Judai. For a moment both stood face to face.

Johan raised a hand.

Judai copied him.

A light 'clap' sounded a handshake.

For a few seconds, things were silent. Leaving everyone to wonder why things were so awkward.

Until they both bore their signature grins. They started laughing. There was no need for either of them to say "Hello" or "How are you?". For people who were this much alike, their grins said it all.

Judai heard sets of footsteps, which caused him to look up at the people who were coming down.

"O'Brian." Austin nodded, smiling lightly. The second figure raised his hat slightly. "Jim!" Karen growled as well, giving it's form of "Hello".

Another voice spoke up. "It's been too long, Judai." Judai smiled at two more figures, one who was flashing a peace sign and a cheesy grin. "Asuka, Fubuki." The elder of the Tenjoin siblings chuckled. "Guess we're all back together, well, almost."

"Almost?" Judai looked around, before it suddenly hit him. "Where are Edo and Manjoume?"

Kaiser answered. "Busy with Pro League business, ever since Manjoume beat Edo, a lot of people have been trying to beat him since he joined the pro circuit. And a lot of people still want to fight Edo."

Judai frowned. "Well that's a shame." He suddenly smiled. "Well hopefully they'll get stronger, and I'll have a rematch with them!"

Everyone finally reached the bottom of the stairway. But they noticed Yusuke was keeping himself a few steps away. Fubuki spoke up.

"Hey Yusuke, there's no need to stand in the corner."

Yusuke suddenly stiffened. He had not wanted to be noticed. Clearly he was still affected by the things he had done, and believed that the people before him were still unsure about him.

Johan spoke up. "Still beating yourself up? Yusuke, we've forgiven you, now come join us."

Yusuke was about to question that statement, but looking at the faces of the group, he couldn't help but believe Johans words. He nodded, steeping forward. As he did Kaiser spoke up.

"Judai, Samejima told us about what's going on, but Johan said he could sense something happening here a while ago. What happened?"

Judai nodded. "There was another duel..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang was making his way across a woods of the campus, his private walk of thought being interrupted by sudden shouting.

"Someone grab the cart!"

"Eh?" Xiaolang turned just in time to see something for him. "Isn't that-? SHIT!"

Xiaolang was not smart enough to move in time as the cart collided with him.

Now he was the carts passenger. He could see himself getting further and further away from the academy.

"GOD DAMMM-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai had just finished giving an update on that mornings match.

Jim gave an impressed whistle. "So where is the boy anyway?"

"-IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

Everyone turned to see a cart coming their way. With whoever was in it screaming.

Everyone stepped back as the cart passed them, heading right to the sea.

Xiaolang saw the figures of a bunch of people, some he recognized, others he didn't. But he did realize he was at the docks.

And if they were there...

"FUC-!"

Xiaolang crashed right into the sea, quickly being covered by the waves. Seconds later he emerged, grabbing the dock, forcing himself up. He looked up at watching people as water made it's way from his hair to his face. His right eye was twitching. "Hi."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Until Judai spoke up.

"This...is Xiaolang."

This was not proving to be a great first impression. Until...

"CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the boy out of the water, everyone decided it would be a good idea to move their luggage to their rooms, and give the boy time to dry himself off before discussing the matter at hand further. Judai watched as everyone left, but ended up walking off on his own as he thought about what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Judai was looking out to the sea. _"Draygor...what kind of creature are you? Ritan was your ally and you..."_ **"****Judai. Don't try to understand such a creature.****" **_"Yubel?"_ **"****I've seen creatures like him, so have you. They cannot be understood. You can only defeat them.****"** Judai was about to respond when his train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"Judai!"

Judai turned around to see someone who made him smile. "Johan."

Judais blue-haired doppelgänger sat beside him. "Something on your mind?"

Judai sighed. "Yeah..." He was silent for a few moments. "How many times...are we going to keep doing this?" Johan was silent, but the look he gave Judai explained his curiosity. He continued. "Every year I was here, there was something wrong. Someone, or something was using this place for power. And even after I've graduated...there's someone else. Someone else is attacking this place. Does it ever...ever end?"

Johan was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know. But we both know that there will always be someone, somewhere, that hurts others for their own power. We both faced Yubel, we know what evil is like."

Judai would always be grateful that Johan was looking out to the sky at that moment. Because in that moment something hit Judai. A harsh fact that could not be escaped, one that he would try, always, to hide from his friend. He hoped no one who knew would tell him, he didn't want Johan to know.

That Yubel was now part of him. And somehow Judai knew that was the one thing Johan would perhaps never accept. He viewed Yubel as a monster, not as a creature, or a friend. But a threat.

Judai would always try to hide that fact from him.

But Johans words did help him realize something. Despite all the evils he and his friends had faced, all the horror, all the tyrants who sought only power. They had all come out fine.

But would they this time?

Judai stood up. "Let's head back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy's headed back to the red dorm, and they were greeted with quite a sight.

Judai and Johan stopped as they looked at the duel in front of them. It was Sho against Xiaolang. Xiaolang controlled three cards. The Six Samurai's Zanji (attack mode. ATK/2000 DEF/1500) and Nisashi (attack mode. ATK/1400 DEF/700), as well as Legendary Ebon Steed which Zanji was mounted on at this point. Xiaolan held one card in his hand. (Xiaolang LP/1200)

Sho controlled 6 cards. Rebirth Judgement, Future Fusion, and a set card. As well as three monsters. Cyberdard Edge (Attack mode. ATK/800 DEF/800), Cyber Phoenix (Attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/1600), and Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (Attack mode. ATK/3000 DEF/2000). Sho held two cards in his hand. (Sho LP/2800)

It was Xiaolang's turn, and he was about to enter his battle phase. "Zanji, attack!" (ATK/2000) Zanji struck at the machine before him with all the strength he could muster. For a brief moment it appeared the attack had failed, but suddenly Zanji's blade aflame. And it began to cut through the machine like a hot knife against butter. With a final push the blade finished it's cut. The monster exploded, taking the steed Zanji rode upon with it. (Xiaolang LP/200) The explosion left Sho with Cyberdark Edge and Cyber Phoenix.

And Xiaolang controlled Nisashi. "Nisashi! Attack his Cyberdark Edge and Cyber Phoenix!" Nisashi nodded, moving to Sho's side of the field, he stood between both monsters, his eyes closed, his mind calmed.

All anyone saw was a flash of light. Nisashi had turned around. His eyes suddenly opened.

He smiled.

The pieces of both machines fell to the ground in heaps, exploding upon hitting the ground.

Sho flinched against the explosion his teeth gritted. (Sho LP/2000) He smiled when the winds died down. "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed by battle, I can draw one card!" He picked up the top card of his deck.

Xiaolang nodded. "Not something I'm worried about." He revealed the remaining card in his hand. "I activate Six Scrolls of the Samurai! By tribute both my Samurai, I can special summon Great Shogun Shien from my deck." Both of the Samurai were suddenly wrapped in scrolls, Zanji a gold scroll, Nisashi a light green. The scrolls rolls themselves up, the monsters somehow absorbed into their materiel. They fell to the ground, being absorbed by the symbol of fire that appeared there. A bust of blue fire signalled the coming of the Shogun, his sword already aflame. (Attack mode. ATK/2500 DEF/2400) "He'll attack you directly! Burning Reach!" Shien swung it's sword, a wave of blue fire launching itself at Sho.

Sho smiled. "Reverse Card Open! Power Wall!" Sho picked up a bunch of cards from his deck. "For every card I give up from my deck, the damage from your attack is reduced by 100 points. I give up 25." He placed them in the grave slot, which devoured the cards one by one. "I'm not going down that easily." The wave of fire dissipated to nothing. Leaving Sho standing unharmed.

Xiaolang grinned. "Oh we'll see. Your turn."

"Draw!"

Judai watched with a nostalgic smile on his face. He remembered back when Sho was weaker than he was today. Always scared, always doubting himself. Always unsure of his own skill. But the Sho before him now was strong, confident, and wise. Judai knew Sho had set that trap up carefully, and Xiaolang was going to pay dearly for it.

"You got strong, Sho."

And indeed he had. He showed Xiaolang a single card. "Cyberdark Impact! I return Cyberdark Horn, Keel and Edge from my graveyard to my deck! Fusion Summon, Cyberdark Dragon!" (Attack mode. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "When Cyberdark Dragon is summoned, I can select a Dragon-type monster in my graveyard and equip the monster to my Cyberdark Dragon. Cyberdark Dragon's attack rises by the attack power of the monster I choose. And because of Rebirth Judgement, every monster in the grave is a dragon! I choose Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" The machine appeared once more, being wrapped up by the Cyberdark monster that had revived it. It gave no struggle as the wires of Cyberdark Dragon were connected to it. (Cyberdark Dragon ATK/4000) "Cyberdark Dragon has one more special effect, for every monster card in my graveyard, it gains 100 attack points!" (ATK/6000)

"Holy crap!" Xiaolang stepped back in a effort to keep his footing.

"Battle! Full Darkness Burst!" The Dragon roared, creating the pulsating shock wave that even the mightiest would fear.

Shien screamed as the attack hit him, cracking his armor instantly before he was quickly reduced to nothing.

Xiaolang tried to keep his footing, but against the power of the Cyberdark Dragon he was knocked back. (Xiaolang LP/0) Xiaolang took a few seconds to get back up. "Guess I got a way to go, eh?"

Sho smiled and nodded as Cyberdark Dragon faded. "You'll get there eventually."

"But I think you're gonna kick my ass a few times before that though."

Judai chucked at that. And seconds later he noticed everyone else who was listening in to chuckle as well.

Judai smiled. It was moments like this that made the bonds between him and his friends worth it. Judai knew that no matter how many years passed, he'd always remember the little moments like this. It was now that somehow, Judai knew. As this group of friends stood gathered together. That despite what lay ahead...

He knew things were going to be just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Power Wall

Trap (Normal)

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send any number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. Decrease the amount of Battle Damage by 100 for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Commentary: Sho

"Not a card friendly to a deck, but if you use it right..."

**Taking requests!**

For the next few chapters, I have some duels coming up that I haven't planned out, at all (I normally think em up on my feet). And rather than torture myself trying to come up with decks to have the cast fight, I came up with a good idea.

What Archetypes do **you** wanna see in upcoming duels? Any requests are welcome. There's only three rules.

It has to be an archetype that exists in the real game. No non-offical stuff please. Me using fan made cards (other than my stuff) would be akin to stealing the original authors ideas. I'm no thief.

It cannot contain any synchro/tuner monsters (gotta be in line with the GX era). And it's gotta be an actual, single archetype. None of this mixed business like the whole "Twilight" thing that's become popular. (And I don't mean that god-awful franchise)

It cant be an archetype that another character (in GX or the original series) plays/played.

You can either pm me your requests, or add them in a review. But please, only put a request in a review if there's an actual review attached, I don't want to boost my numbers unfairly.

Please note that I may not use all suggestions that come in. For whatever reason. (I can't think of a good duel with them, already have plans for them, ect etc.)

Voting is open till the months end.

Last thing: Do you (my fans) agree with me changing the stories rating to "M" over Ritan's death? When I consider the day and age, Ritan's death seems rather dull. So I'm wondering if I may have overreacted a bit. Let me know what you think.

And also. Call me vain for bringing this up, but my view ratings have plummeted since the change. I had no idea FF had an automatic filter against M rated stories. Guess I should have know that.


	16. Effectless Effect Monsters?

Authors notes: Yes, I know. Been a while (sorry). Anyway, enjoy. More notes at the end of the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 15**

**Effectless effect monsters? The Gemini Duellist!**

In Yusuke's room a small crowd was gathered around a topic of interest.

Jim was by far the most interested. He held up the skull of The Emissary of Extinction, looking inside with a grin on his face. "Never seen anything like this. My, my." He flipped the skull so it was looking at him right in the face. He laughed "Scary". After a few seconds of laugher his expression became serious. "And you can't break it?"

Xiaolang and Judai nodded, the latter speaking. "We tried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang spoke "He's hidden himself back at the Island. He's going to hide from us."

Shien started to speak. **"Then he wont have his bones back!"**

Xiaolang turned around just in time to notice-"Oh hell!"

Xiaolang jumped away as Shien unleashed flames from his sword, igniting the bones in an instant. **"You will not be permitted to survive this time! Not even your ****bones****.****"**

Xiaolang watched the fury of his new ace as it set itself on the pile of bones before it. In absolute awe, but not only of the attack itself.

"**W-What?"** Shien ceased his attack, stepping back as if he'd been struck. **"How is this...possible?"**

The pile of bones that once acted as host to Draygor remained, not damaged in the slightest from Shiens onslaught.

"Neos!"

The Neo Space Hero floated to the body, raising his arm and slamming his fist down on the defenceless skull beneath him. The ground cracked.

But nothing else did.

Both Xiaolang and Judai stood transfixed and confused as they looked at the bones in front of them. After a brief moment of silence Xiaolang was able to find the words to voice their confusion.

"What the fuck?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXs

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim put down the skull to examine the spine. He looked at it and the ribs connected to it. "Hmm. Interesting." Jim ran his fingers across one of the "veins" of the spine. "I see now."

Jim seemed to be paying no attention as various questioning reactions met his statement. He took another moment to examine the spine before nodding. "When Draygor became that mass of darkness. No. When Draygor escaped. He escaped in his true form."

Judai knelled down beside the sat Jim as he looked closely at the spine. "That was his true form? How can you know that?"

Jim held up the spine, his left thumb showing him a small hole in the spine that entered into it. "I don't know what Draygor is, but here's how he was controlling this skeleton. He moves his darkness into holes like this, and controls it like a puppet. There are some in the skull, arms, legs, and tail too."

Austin spoke up. "If that's true Draygor will come back for his bones when he's stronger. We have to hide them."

Everyone nodded. That was definitely true. Austin turned to Xiaolang. "Your monsters fought Draygor once, do they have any suggestions?"

Xiaolang closed his eyes._"Shien?"_ **"You'll need to keep it guarded. I don't know if he can sense his own body anymorre. But I would put nothing past him."** Xiaolang opened his eyes. "Shien says we need to keep it guarded. But other than that he has nothing."

Austin nodded. "We can not let any of the students here know. They all have Draygor's card, and if they have that he might be using them to spy on the place. We have to move it when no one is looking."

Asuka spoke. "But that might be impossible. This island is full of students. Day or night someone might be wondering around."

Fubuki placed a hand on his younger sister shoulder. "Then we'll have to plan carefully, Asuka. We can do this."

Yusuke was looking though a map of the campus he'd just gotten out. He was trying to think of a place to hide the bones. "We might have problems of we move it all at once. But how about one piece at a time?"

"That will work, and I have an idea on how to get the students looking another way."

Everyone looked at Kaiser as he suddenly smiled. "We need to arrange some public duels. Duels we can set up in the Obelisk arena..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Kaiser and Judai were in Samejima's office, going over their plan with the aged man. Who was only smiling more and more as Kaiser explained the plan.

"...so while the students are watching the duels, we can move one piece of the skeleton to what ever location we decide. We can advertise it as an event to the academy, make it look like a chance for some of the best students here to challenge some graduates. We get the students distracted, the body moved, and no-one suspects anything. Expect perhaps Draygor, but he won't be able to watch us with every copy of Extinction Armor in the same place."

Samejima frowned. He'd found a flaw. "And what if some students are not at the arena?"

Kaiser nodded. "A few of us will scout out the path in advance while we're moving the bones. If we see someone we change route. If we try to move them then there's no telling what might happen."

Sameji nodded. He took a moment to think about the plan. "Where will you be moving the bones to?"

Kaisers frown showed the first fault in his plan. "We don't know yet. But we have come to a decision, we cannot keep the bones together. They should be separated. Also, whatever happens, we intend to make sure only one person knows exactly where any one part of Draygor's body is"

Samejima nodded. He had a good idea. "There are many places in this school where you can hide things. Many of them are not on the map students have. I'll send you a detailed layout of the building through the PDAs. Once you decide where to place the bones, delete the map. We cannot let our enemy find it."

Kaiser and Judai nodded. Finally a plan was fully in motion. Samejima leaned back, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "Now we need to plan out the duels, any volunteers on your end?"

Judai grinned. "Everyone did. Though given his deck, I think Johan should go first." Kaiser voiced up his opinion.

"Yes. His Rainbow Dragon is well known after last years incident. A chance to see it in action will motivate the students."

Samejima smiled. "I'll ask Chronos to nominate an opponent for him. From here on, don't discuss the plans further with me. In fact, discuss them as little as possible even among yourselves. Once you get the time of the match, just have your duellist show up and move the bones while the match is on. The less people who suspect something the better off we'll be."

Kaiser and Judai nodded.

The plan was in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two days, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. The new arrivals at the academy played the parts of people "just visiting" but would often hang out together. They visited the card shop, walked around the grounds. Duelled. To the untrained mind they would seem just like regular visitors.

But on the third day the real illusion was set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BIG DUEL!**

**FIGHT THE GRADUATES TOURNAMENT!**

**FIRST MATCH TOMORROW!**

**STUDENT: Soho Himitsu**

**GRADUATE: Johan Anderson**

**DUEL, STAND-BY!**

The poster was all over the campus, there was not a single student who didn't know by now. And at this point one of the participants was looking at the poster.

Johan nodded. _"It''s time."_ Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder. **"Rubieee!"** He grinned. _"Yeah...should be interesting."_

He had no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came, and come midday everyone was ready for the first part of the operation.

Today Draygor's skull would be moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin was scouting the halls as dozens of students headed to the arena. He held up a small radio. "The students are gathering, we'll start moving as soon as the match begins. Is Xiaolang ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang held up his Radio, he was in charge of the Skulls Location. "I'm ready O'Brian. Everyone, remember the plan, give me a clear path."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fubuki was standing just outside the arena, watching as the buzz of the crowd was dying down. He nodded and held up his own radio. "Chronos is about to announce the match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Everybody! Welcome to the "Fight The Graduates" Tournament!**" He paused at the cheering that met his words. _"This is going perfectly na-no-ne. I'm sure signor Judai and the others will be able to carry out there plan."_ He put his mouth to the mic again. "**Now is round one na-no-ne! From the graduate team! Allow me to introduce! Johan Anderson!**"

The cheering from the second and third years almost threatened to deafen Johan as he took to the stage. He was rubbing the back of his neck with a foolish grin on his face. _"I'm not great with crowd attention."_ He laughed a little. After a few seconds he was able to pull himself together. He raised his right hand high, flashing a peace sign at the entire crowd.

"**And from the student team! I present you our top-rated third year Obelisk Blue! ****Soho Himitsu****!**"

Weaker cheering met the female student as she made her way to the stage. She was a shorter figure, only coming up to just below Johan's shoulders. She had long brown hair, coming down to just below her shoulders. From the boy's cheering she was obviously cute, her gentle smile reaching her black eyes. She didn't wave to the crowds.

She winked at Johan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind his smile Johan was confused.

"_Am I supposed to do something now? I'll have to ask Fubuki."_

Thankfully Chronos came to the rescue. "**Get ready duellists! The match is about to begin na-no-ne!**"

Both activated their duel disks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fubuki held up his radio. "The match has started."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang started walking. The bag on his back holding the Skull he was about to hide. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Duel!**"

Johan drew a card. With a smile he recalled the first time he'd dulled here. And the first move he'd made here.

There were few better ways to remember something than to repeat it. "Come out! Jewel Beast Emerald Turtle!" A cracked Emerald appeared in front of Johan in a flash of bright green light. The Jewel transformed into the creature Johan had summoned. Once again the creature was hidden in it's shell, it's eyes appearing sinister as it looked around the arena. (Defence mode. ATK/600 DEF/2000) **"So we're back here? It's been so long."** Johan smiled. "Let's hope this duel is as good as the last." The elder Jewel Beast chuckled. Johan looked up at his opponent. "Turn end."

Soho smiled. She winked again. "Thanks, Johan. Draw! I set two cards." She picked up another card in her hand. "Check out my deck! I activate Double Summon! Now I can summon two times in this turn."

Johan nodded. "So you're going to summon, then sacrifice?" He looked at his monster with an embarrassed smiled. "Sorry, Emerald Turtle." The Turtle was not troubled in the least. **"Don't worry Johan. I'm not really going anywhere, am I?"** Johan nodded. That was true.

Soho placed a card in her monster zone. "I summon Gemini Soldier!" A human boy appeared on the field, with a rather odd hat, that almost appeared like it was a paper hat that hard been folded into a shape Johan did not know the name of. His choice of weapon was some kind of dart he was currently held in his left hand. The boy wore a scarf, which flowed down either side of his back, middle of the scarf was wrapped around it's neck, which flopped down on a chest plate. Aside from it's face, who's eyes were surrounded with paint, not an inch of it's skin was exposed. It's boots were decorated with wing-like structures, made from metal Johan guessed. Aside from it's eccentric sense of dress, Johan noted that the creature was completely grey, head to toe. _"But why?"_ (Defence mode. ATK/500 DEF/300)

Soho answered Johan's unasked question."Gemini monsters are different from other monsters. While on the field or in my graveyard, they are treated as normal monsters, which is why they are grey. This wont change unless I do something."

"Something? What something?"

"It's called Dual Summoning. When I normal summon a monster a second time. And I Dual summon my Gemini Solider!" The creature was grey no more, the greens of it's armor, the gold of his decorations, the whites of it's scarf, they were finally made known to the world. The monster grinned. "Now he has his effects. I end my turn."

"Draw!" _"Effectless until summoned again. Strange monsters. Good opponents for the Jewel Beasts!"_ "Come out!" He placed another monster in a monster card zone. "Jewel Beast! Sapphire Pegasus!" The golen-feathered winged Pegasus appeared, flapping it's wings as it neighed. It's horn immediately started to glow. "Sapphire Calling! When Sapphire Pegasus is Summoned, I can move another 'Jewel Beast' from my deck to my Spell and Trap zone! I move Jewel Beast, Topaz Tiger!" The Topaz Jewel appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus. Johan had more tricks in his hand. "I activate an equip Spell, Golden Rule! And Equip it to my Sapphire Pegasus!" He pulled out his deck once more. "Golden Rule lets me move two level 3 or lower "Jewel Beast" monsters from my deck to my spell and trap zone along with Topaz Tiger. I move Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat!" Jewels of Ruby and Amethyst appeared on either side of the Topaz Jewel. "Ruby Carbuncle Effect activates! I can special summon it from my Spell/Trap zone!" The jewel flashed, and a new monster appeared. With eyes and tip of tail made from it's namesake it was about to show off it's talents. (attack mode. ATK/300 DEF/300) "I activate Ruby Carbuncle's effect, Ruby Happiness! I summon Topaz Tiger!" The striped tiger, with blades at each of it's ankles appeared. The blade on it's head shone in the light for a brief moment as it roared. (Attack mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1000) "Amethyst Cat!" A growl was heard as a pink-furred appeared on the field, her claws scraping across the floor beneath her. (Attack mode. ATK/1200 DEF/400) "I move Emerald Turtle to attack mode!" (ATK/600) Johan took a moment to consider his next move.

"_Two set cards, and I don't know what her Solider does yet. But I have five Jewel Beasts ready. I still should be careful. Since her monsters defence points are low...there might be a trap."_ "Jewel Beast Emerald Turtle! Battle!"

Shards from the top of Emerald Turtle's shell shot off, launching at Gemini Soldier. Yet somehow, it was able to knock every single shard away. Soho explained.

"Once per turn, my Solider cannot be destroyed by battle. And it has one other effect, Gemini Rush! I can summon any level 4 or below Gemini Monster from my deck! I summon Evocator Chevalier!" Like before, this Gemini monster was completely grey. This monster was a human was well. This monster was clothed in armor, almost head to toe except for parts of it's arms and legs to allow movement. It's held was shaped to look like fire but a jewel could easily be seen lodged just above the monster's forehead. Johan could see some kind of cape attached to the monster, but from where he was standing he couldn't quite see where the cape was attached to, the end of the cape was decorated with feathers. The creature drew it's sword. (Attack mode. ATK/1900 DEF/900) "It's still your turn, Johan." She smiled.

As did Johan. He was already prepared for this. "Topaz Tiger!" The tiger pounced. "When he attacks a monster, he gains 400 attack points during the battle!" (ATK/2000)

Soho waved out an arm. "Reverse Card open! Gemini Booster!" A machine suddenly appeared, connecting a bunch of it's wires into Evocator Chevalier. It started up, creating a wiring noise as it built up power, parts of it becoming electrified. It's monster screamed as power flowed into it. (Evo ATK/2600) "Counter attack! Pyre Blade!" The Knight slashed at Topaz Tiger, setting it on fire, it exploded, becoming a Jewel in Johan's Spell/Trap zone.

(Johan LP/3400) _"She tricked me. Heh. That other set card must be a trap as well."_ He looked at the cards in his hand. _"I'm ready for whatever she has for me."_ "Amethyst Cat! Direct Attack! By halving her attack power she can attack you directly!" (ATK/600) "Amethyst Nail!" The cat pounced, slashing it's claws directly at Soho's mid-section.

(Soho LP/3400) She fell to a knee. "Oww."

"_No trap. I guess she won't activate it yet. I'll destroy her soldier now."_ "Sapphire Pegasus! Sapphire Horn" The horn glowed, launching a blast of blue lightning at it's target. The Soldier screamed before exploding. The Solider was no more.

Soho was on her feet. "Reverse Card Open! Gemini Trap Hole!"

A huge hole suddenly appeared beneath all of the Jewel Beasts, who could only look down as they fell in, even Sapphire Pegasus's wings were of no use to him against this trap card.

But what kind of card could do _this_? "Everyone!" This was the only word Johan could yell out before the hole closed with the sound of explosions. The Jewel Beasts in play had been destroyed. Yet how had Soho pulled that off?

She began to speak. "When a Gemini monster that has it's effect active, that I control is destroyed by battle, Gemini Trap Hole can be activated. When it is it destroys every monster you control. Though your monsters have saved themselves in a way. Well I have something to, you attacked my Solider, which can use it's effect even though it was destroyed. I can summon one more level four or lower Gemini monster from my deck. I summon Magical Reflect Slime!" Johan couldn't think of any other way to describe this monster, other than a blob of something he couldn't identify. It suddenly formed itself into a ball. Like the other Gemini monsters, it was also grey. (Defence mode. ATK/700 DEF/1200) "You tried hard, but I've won this round."

Johan looked down as four more crystals finally rose up before him. His head was bowed to the point Soho could no longer see the boys eyes. Johan knew of course, that his Jewel Beasts would never leave his side, but he still hated watching them be defeated. Watching his family be defeated. Johan was not an idealist, he understood that in a duel, monsters would be destroyed. It did not make the reality of the game any less burdensome.

It did however, give him a way to deal with the burden. He picked up a card, placing it into the one free spell zone he had.

"Field Spell Activate! Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

The world changed. For the second time ever the arena changed into the ancient city of rome. Gone were the walls and crowds. Gone was the state of the art battle stage. The sands of time were turning back the clock to a simpler time. A time under the open sky. A time of stone and steel. A time of gods and legends. An age of wonder. The age of the Jewel Beasts under the rainbow laden sky.

Where the Jewel Beasts were strongest. "I activate the effect of Rainbow Ruin! Because I have at least 4 Jewel Beasts in my spell and trap zone I can draw 1 card!" He pulled out a card with a smile. "I activate another effect of my Rainbow Ruins! There's 5 Jewel Beasts in my Spell and Trap Zone. I can select and special summon one of them of my choice. So Come Back! Ruby Carbuncle!" (Defence mode. ATK/300 DEF/300) "Ruby Happiness!" **"Rubiiie!"** The carbuncle's tail again released streams of light, baring themselves into the jewels of it's allies. They began to change. "Come back! Sapphire Pegasus!" The mythological creature returned, moving to kneel beside Ruby Carbuncle.

"Topaz Tiger!" A feline roar sounded the Tigers return, it moved to kneel on the other side of Ruby Carbuncle.

"Amethyst Cat!" The Cat was silent as she took a place beside Topaz Tiger.

"Emerald Turtle!" The turtle's eyes were open as he looked at his opposition.

Johan wasn't done yet. "Sapphire Pegasus effect activate! Now I can move another Jewel Beast from my deck to my spell and trap zone. Sapphire Calling! I add Jewel Beast Amber Mammoth!" The Amber Jewel appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus. "I set one card and end my turn."

Soho was speechless. _"I knew he was good. I hit him so hard, but he came back from it like it was nothing! Nothing! Johan...how good are you?"_ She placed a hand on her deck and felt a slight shiver. She was starting to get frightened. _"No! I can win. My Gemini monsters wont fail!"_ "Draw!" She smiled. "I activate the equip spell, Supervise!" Suddenly Evocator Chevalier was grey no more, it's armor was shown to be a crimson red. It raised it's left arm, which was suddenly ablaze. The knight was unaffected by the fire. Somehow, he was holding the fire. "A Gemini monster equipped with this card has it's effect activated. And I give it to Evocator Chevalier! I activate his effect! By sacrificing any equip spell equipped to him, I can destroy one card you control. I choose your set card!" The knight threw it's flames, losing his color the second he let go of the flame, it collided with Johan's set card. It burned, but not before revealing it's identity, Gem Set.

Soho had another trick up her sleeve. "Now I activate Supervise's second effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon any normal monster from my graveyard. And while in my graveyard, all Gemini monsters are normal monsters. So return! Gemini Soldier!" (Attack mode. ATK/500 DEF/300) The little boy returned, once again completely grey. "Now I dual summon him!" Color found the monster once more. Now it's effect was opened to him. "Gemini Solder! Attack Jewel Beast Amethyst Cat!" The Soldier threw it's dart, the propeller upon it guiding it directly to it's target. It exploded on contact, destroying the Jewel Beast. Seconds later a Jewel appeared in front of Johan. Soho had some more punishment to dish out. "With Soldiers effect I can now summon a level 4 or lower Gemini monster from my deck. I summon Blazewing Butterfly!" Despite being a "Butterfly", it's body looked closer to a wasp, with a noticeable stinger at the bottom of it's body. One look at it's wings earned it the name "Blazewing". Even though the creature was grey right now, the wings were made of grey fire. (Attack mode. ATK/1500 DEF/1500) "Evocator Chevalier! Destroy his Topaz Tiger again! Pyre Blade!" The Knight struck, instantly igniting the Tiger. Topaz Tiger screamed as he burned and exploded, becoming a Jewel alongside it's allies. "Blazewing Butterfly! Attack Sapphire Pegasus!" The Wasp-like butterfly glided forward, stabbing Sapphire Pegasus, he exploded without screaming, adding one more Jewel to Johan's collection. Now only Ruby and Emerald remained. Soho had nothing left to attack with. "I set one card. And then I set one monster and end my turn."

"Draw!" _"She's good. But I have...this."_ He smiled as he saw the card he had drawn. _"Rainbow Dragon. I promise I'll call you out soon."_ "I activate Rainbow Ruins effect. Because I have four Jewel Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can draw 1 card!" He picked up the card, deciding what to do in an instant. "I activate Rare Value! You must select one of the Jewel Beasts in my Spell and Trap zone. Once you do I must send it to the graveyard, then I draw 2 cards."

Soho didn't need to think twice. "I choose Sapphire Pegasus."

Johan nodded as the Jewel faded, he drew. In a second he'd decided on his next move. "I activate E-Force! I can special summon any Jewel Beast from my Spell and Trap Zone. Come out! Amber Mammoth!" The Amber colored Jewel glowed, becoming the four tusked mammoth. (attack mode. ATK/1700 DEF/1600) Johan had to think for a moment.

"_I can't beat her Evocator Chevalier, it's too strong. I can't defeat her Gemini Solider with one attack. That Magical Reflect Slime, I could beat that but it doesn't seem to be doing anything. Why did she even summon it? A trap for me maybe? I may have to fight it later but not now. I can attack her Solider with both Mammoth or Tiger and damage her life points heavily, but we need time to hide the Skull. I have to drag this out a little longer. Plus if I attack it, she will get two new monsters. Heh, this Gemini deck is fun! I wanna face it again sometime. I'll attack her set monster."_ "Amber Mammoth! Attack her set monster!" The set monster count do nothing as it was stepped on, showing an image of itself briefly before it disappeared. Johan only caught flashes of something white.

Soho pulled out her deck. "You destroyed Featherizer, and when it's defeated by battle I can send a Gemini monster from my deck to my graveyard and draw one card." She picked her card, discarding it before shuffling her deck, putting it back, then drawing.

Johan realized his mistake. _"So she had that planned out too. Well I'm ready for whatever she has next!"_ "I'll set three cards and end my turn!" _"Next turn...next turn I'll summon Rainbow Dragon!"_

"Draw. I'll set two cards. Then change my Magical Reflect Slime to Attack position." The blob seemed to collapse in on itself, becoming a mass of sludge on the floor. The front of it rose up, now it was starting to look like something, it suddenly stopped changing, just looking like a peice of bend steel, which someone had cut into, creating a series of blades at the top of it. (ATK/700) "Next, I'll Dual summon my Blazewing Butterfly!" At last the fire burned red, and it's body turned orange. The butterfly was ready to use it's effect. "Now I activate it's effect, by tributing it, I can select any Gemini monster in my graveyard and summon it. Also, the monster summoned gains it's effect! So I sacrifice Blazewing Butterfly, to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The Butterfly burned away, the fire becoming much larger, forming the outline of the new creature before the dragon emerged. It was huge, easily towering over the other monsters on the field, the dragons scales were several shades of green, looking almost black on it's neck and most of it's chest. As Johan looked closer he could see that the darker parts of it's scales were merely some kind of armor, with softer looking bright green skin beneath it. The Dragon's wings were rather large, easily big enough for the dragon to hide behind. It had a secondary set of wings, at it's waist. They were tiny, making Johan wonder what the dragon did with them. It had no legs, so it stood on it's very large tail. The dragon looked directly at Johan, who almost blinked as the creature looked down at him, it's red eyes visible behind the bone it used to cover it's face. (ATK/2400 DEF/1500) "His effect allows him to attack twice per turn. I'm going to destroy all your monsters!"

Johan grinned. "Not a chance! Reverse card open! Jewel Fortress!" Soho watched as three Jewels appeared in front of him. Each representing the Jewel Beasts he had in play. They were spinning in a circle in front of him, as if guarding him. Which Johan would explain is what they were doing. "Each Jewel Beast I control in my monster zones is counted as 1000 attack points. Every monster you have that's attack points are below that cannot attack this turn."

"Fine! I change my Gemini Soldier to defence position!" (DEF/300) "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Johan looked at his card, deciding on his next move in an instant. "Reverse card open! Needlebug Nest!" He picked up the top five cards of his deck, sending them to his graveyard. "The top five cards in my deck must be sent to the graveyard." He watched as his cards were sent, hoping...

"_YES!"_ He picked up his ace card. "I have a total of seven Jewel Beats on my filed and in my graveyard, so I can summon my ace monster! Come out! Rainbow Dragon!"

The card began to glow the second he placed it in his monster zone, it rose up, growing into the form that was only met with cheers from the crowd. The form of the god of the Jewel Beasts.

The Rainbow Dragon had come. (Attack mode. ATK/4000 DEF/0) "I activate two spell cards from my hand. Jewel Release and M-Force! Both will target my Amber Mammoth!" Amber Mammoth glowed blue as his attack power rose. (ATK/3000) _"Judai...I've given you as much time as I can. Rainbow Dragon is here, and if I wait then Draygor will suspect something. We can't let anyone think something's going on."_ "Amber Mammoth! Attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!"

"Reverse card open! Battle Equal!" (Chthonian Emperor Dragon ATK/3000) "When a monster I control battles an opponent's monster with greater attack, and the different between their attack power is 1000 or less, this card raises my monsters attack points until both are equal. Counter-attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon, Dark Emperor Flame!"

The Mammoth ran right into the fire, not stopping for a second as he was ignited. He continued running, reaching the dragon and impaling it on one of his tusks. Both exploded, the battle was a draw.

The jewel of Amber Mamoth appeared in front of Johan. Johan frowned. There was only one logical move to make now. "Rainbow Dragon! Attack her Magical Reflect Slime! Over The Rainbow!" The god of the Jewel Beasts opened it's mouth, preparing to gather the energy for it's attack.

Soho had ideas of her own. "Reverse card open! Super Double Summon! I can dual summon a Gemini Monster I control. I choose Magical Reflect Slime which effect activates now! You will take all the battle damage from this battle!" The grey blob turned metallic blue.

It took a second for Johan to absorb that information. A second to absorb just what he had done. _"She tricked me!"_ Now Johan was about to lose almost all of his remaining life points. On the inside however Johan grinned. He had one way out of this.

But not before Soho had one more nail to put in the coffin she was trying to create. Now it would be Johan's turn to fight the card of fear. "I activate my second card! Extinction Armor!"

Johan ended up clenching a fist without realizing it. Now finally he could see The Emissary of Extinction. If only as an image. Johan had to admit it was a fearful sight. Even more so was it's effect, he knew what was coming. Back in reality Soho was declaring a target.

"And I..." Soho suddenly stopped, her body shaking slightly. She lost her balance for a second, her eyes suddenly darted downwards, like she had suddenly lost all train of thought. Somehow however, she continued to speak. "Equip it to..." It was now Johan could see the copy of Extinction Armor in her Duel Disk was covered in dark energy, which emitted some of itself into Soho.

"_That card is controlling her!"_

Draygor would decide who to affect with this card, and within a few seconds Soho's head rose up, looking at Johan like she had been planning this move all along.

"Rainbow Dragon!"

"WHAT?" Johan's shout was lost beneath the screams that were coming from his ace monster.

The dragon roared, but this not the roar that the dragon would always emit during attack, the mighty sound that only the Rainbow Dragon could emit. The roar that always filled all on it's side with new strength. No. This was a roar of pain, of agony, of anger.

The dragon's body arced back as bones burst from it's chest. It's eyes snapped shut as the skull began to appear.

"Rainbow Dragon! NO!" Johan watched as the face of his ace monster was covered by the skull of a beast far more fearful. The bones on it's chest snapped shut, the transformation was progressing quickly. The Emissary's spine stabbed into the Dragons, it's scales quickly rotting to nothing. Before long Rainbow Dragon's tail was nothing but bone.

It was then the Dragon finally stopped roaring. No, stopped _screaming_. It's body leaned to look down at it's target. Johan had already declared attack and Rainbow Dragon, or whatever was in it's place now was only too happy to follow that order. The beast roared, but now it was no longer a roar that inspired hope. Whatever was about to attack was not the rainbow dragon any more, this roar was so much more personal, primal. Sinister. Johan briefly wondered if this was how prey heard the roars of their predators. Had Johan not been so scared himself he would have spared some thought for his Dragon's prey.

Magical Reflect Slime was the prey today.

The changed beast opened it's mouth, creating it's attack. Instead of it's translational full circle rainbow, it now gathered energy directly in it's mouth as a ball of swirling color. All of the colors of the rainbow, mixed with black. The dragon shot out it's attack, darkness turning along with the other colors of it's attack. The god of the Jewel Beasts had become a mindless host to the Extinction Armor.

Johan may not have been able to save Rainbow Dragon, but he could save himself. "Reverse Card Open! Jewel Seal!" The Gemstone for Ruby Carbuncle was sacrificed for an effect as yet unknown. "By sacrificing a Jewel Beast in my spell and trap zone, I can select one card on the field, and negate it's effects for the turn!"

The Magical Slime was suddenly locked in the red Jewel that appeared around it. There was nothing it could do.

There was nothing Soho could do.

Nothing even Johan could do. This attack was going to happen, despite how much Johan wanted to stop this madness, this was going to happen. He, like many others would quickly come to, accepted that things were about to change on this island. How exactly, was something no one really knew.

The darkened attack hit. It completely obliterated it's target and the prison in a second, the rest of the blast colliding with the ground. In seconds Soho was completely covered in light, as was her side of the field. Seconds later the light passed over Johan, expanding over the arena. Before long the arena was covered in light.

When the light from the attack faded, all that could be seen was Johan standing, looking at his ace card. Soho on the other hand was laid back, unconscious. (Soho LP/0) The holograms of the duel had long since faded.

Johan was lost in the card before him. _"Rainbow Dragon! Can you hear me! Are you okay? Please, anwer me!"_ A sudden roar in his mind told Johan everything he needed to hear. He smiled, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _"Thank goodness"_

The crowd broke into thunderous applause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fubuki raised his radio. "The match is over. Has it been hidden?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang grinned as he looked at his hiding place, wiping sweat from his brow. He raised his own radio. "Done. I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point. How did Johan do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fubuki frowned. "We have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins

Spell (Field)

This card gets these effects, based on the number of "Jewel Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. ● 1+: This card cannot be destroyed by a card effect. ● 2+: Once per turn, you can halve the Battle Damage you take. ● 3+: You can send 1 "Jewel Beast" monster you control to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. ● 4+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can draw 1 card. ● 5+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Jewel Beast" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone.

Commentary: Johan

"Here the Jewel Beasts are at their strongest."

**An overdue statement:**

An anonymous reviewer, who went under the name "Divine" has pointed out some very important non-cannon things I'm doing. I thought I may have had to make this statement after I released chapter 9, but no-one brought it up so I decided not to bother.

Now I have to. So prepare for a long author's note.

First: Judai and Yubel.

I'm no romance writer. I won't be having them (Or anyone else for that matter), in any kind of romantic scenes in my work. Sorry everyone. If you've come looking for romance I can't offer it to you. Which brings me to the fact that I wrote out, **specifically**, that while Yubel did love Judai, it was not quite the same way as she did Haou (Judai in his past life). I need to note two things here.

First: Judai and Haou will NOT be two separate souls. I know they are the same soul, just at different points in their lives (or two different lifetimes as the case may be). I know I ended up having Haou referred to as another person. But I do that simply because I think that is how Judai would view it, and how I personally view the matter. It's very philosophical, but I have a question which sums it up nicely.

Assuming you forget something which ties to the core of who you are, and you change as a person, would it be right to say you're still the same person you once were? There's more truth to the saying "I'm not who I used to be" than most people think about. Which I am trying to explore.

This is my view on Judai and Haou. Same soul, but two distinct lives, two distinct people. This is how I think Judai (or anyone who'd been through something like it) would see it. He accepts his and Haou's souls are one in the same. But he doesn't act much like the Haou we know, so I doubt Judai would think of Haou as himself.

Which leads me to Yubels feelings, I was trying to have her character develop a bit.

Judai is very little like his past life (as we know his past self, at least as an older teenager. Which is how I intend to portray him.). How many of you (my readers) have ever really loved someone, but one day realize that you don't any more? That they are no longer the person they were? This is what I was trying to have Yubel go through. Rushed like hell I know. I'm sorry, if I ever get more skilled at this kind of thing I'll go back and improve it.

Why Yubel feels the way she does about Judai now, and her entire story with Haou is something I intend to cover one day. And if many people consider it to be completely against the cannon (Who am I kidding, this book **IS** non-cannon by definition), and don't like it then there's not a great deal I can do.

To anyone who may have misunderstood. When I had the image of Haou say **"If you want to defeat him** (Ritan),** be like him."**, it was meant to mean "If you want to win, sacrifice the boy.". Something I think Haou would have done. And Judai would not. Which is why "Judai" said "I wont be like you".

It's another reason I think Judai would think of him and Haou as different, even though they do happen to share the same soul. This was the purpose of that scene.

I'm not trying to make my story AU (in fact, I'm trying to stay loyal to the series, for the most part. I bet I forgot one or two things). Despite this some things will likely change over time. I'll try not to stray too far, but I don't want to go chapter after chapter without any character development. Without any change. I'm not the kind of guy who can write out stuff like that. If you want a story that serve only to mimic the original story perfectly then this is not the book you should be reading. The anime never did the same thing over and over again, I wont either.

I will go more into Haou's life story. What I see him as, and will portray him as in later chapters. Keep in mind people, Haou's story is one I am going to construct from scratch (Aside from the stuff shown in the anime). Some people may like it, other's wont. I can't please everyone, and I won't try to.

About the level of editing in my work:

I do proofread my stuff (not as thoroughly as I should, but I'm learning as I go.), but ultimately I'm just one guy. I'm not a world class writer or even an experienced editor. I do what I can. I do try and check my old stuff from time to time, and when I do find errors I do change and re-upload them. It's going to be some time before I produce fully flawless work (assuming I ever do), but if you'll all put up with it I'll try and at least try and create a great story. Some of you are calling this book "Season 5". I've got good motive to try.

Thank you for the review and compliment Divine. I hope you stick around for the rest of the book.

General notes:

I know it's been more than 2 weeks since the last chapter. But this one did require some big planning and I don't have all the time in the world to plan it out. This chapter (as some may have guessed) is important to the rest of the book. It's from here that I have to work, this is a foundation chapter, the rest of the book will be built from it. I can't promise any update consistency but I will not be giving up on this book. Not when I've only scratched the surface of the plot.

Voting:

Since the vote was unanimous, I have changed this story's rating back to teen. Though I must warn, there are going to be a few dark scenes, and some more (if minor) gore ahead (Not likely to be any worse than Ritan's death though). If you're sensitive to such things, I suggest you read with caution.

Thank you to everyone who has taken part in the archetype vote so far. Now I finally have some card sets to work with. If any of you have already voted and come up with new suggestions, vote again, I don't mind. This vote isn't so much about competition. Just me getting suggestions from my fan base. Again, if I don't use a suggestion I'm given, it's because I either cant think of a great duel with them, or have something planned already. I have also decided to extend the closing date. The new closing date will be March 14.

I'll start showing more archetypes of my own creation soon.


	17. The Emperor's Struggle

Author's notes: Does anyone know where I can watch subbed GX episodes? I want to conduct some extra research on the dialogue of some characters. Mainly characters included in season 3. If anyone knows of any good resources please let me know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 16**

**The Emperor's Struggle**

What should have been a time for joy, for patting themselves on the back, for focusing upon the rest of their plan was dampened by the events of the first step of the plan.

What eyes could see him, watched as Shien placed a hand upon the Rainbow Dragon card. He was focused intently on the card, after a few moments he withdrew. **"Nothing. Draygor's influences are gone."** Xiaolang smiled. "It's alright guys."

To those this was news to smiled, joining the others who had heard the Shogun speak. The good news only assisted the mood for the moment before the reality hit them. Johan was the one to make the reality clear.

"Why did Draygor even target Rainbow Dragon anyway?"

Judai leaned back, his eyes were closed as he thought back to a time he'd seen Extinction Armor in action. In his minds eye he saw another Dragon being changed, becoming a mindless beast. The darkness...

His eyes opened. "Power." Everyone turned to face Judai as he leaned forward. He continued speaking. "Draygor uses the armor to absorb power. Very few spirits have power that can contend with Rainbow Dragon. Draygor is weak now, so he will need power from the strongest monsters and duellists."

O'Brian spoke. "This tournament. We've given Draygor the means to get power."

Silence crushed the room, everyone now realized exactly what they had done. They could hide Draygor's body easily, but if Draygor acquired enough power that may not have been important.

Yusuke shattered the silence. "We can't stop now. We have to hide Draygor's body. Who's turn is it to hide a part next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last night fell, but one was still wide awake.

Judai looked up to the bed above him as his room mates slept.

"_How do we keep getting into these things?"_ For one brief moment, Draygor had seemed defeated. Only to escape. Now he was using the students in his own quest for power and there was nothing Judai could think of to stop him right now. Draygor was cunning, he would not dare show himself unless he believed himself to be strong enough. Judai briefly wondered how Haou had-

"Haou." Judai managed to control himself so he spoke only in a loud whisper. Seconds later he was satisfied that neither Johan or Xiaolang had been woken.

Haou had fought Draygor, or, Judai thought with a frown, he had fought Draygor in his past life. Judai would never truly come to accept that fact. He refused to. He and Haou were simply too different.

"**He was like you once."** Judai smirked. _"I miss having private thoughts." _**"I do let you have them most of the time. I sensed your unease so I decided to pry. Judai, if you want to know more about Draygor, you could ask him."** It was a moment before Judai responded. _"Are you sure that's a good idea?"_ **"I don't have any better."**

Judai felt Yubel leave his mind after that, he was alone again. Judai merely lay there in the dark. After a while he whispered to himself. "Dammit." He closed his eyes.

But he would not be sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai's eyes opened once more, but he was no longer in his bed. He knew this place of course. It was his least favourite place in existence, and it was inside his own soul. The endless darkness, the mirrors that would cast no reflection. Judai knew where he was.

This was where the the part of his soul known as "Haou" lived. Judai looked in each of the mirrors, trying to see if Haou was hiding in one of them. He was not.

"What do you want?"

It took Judai a great deal of will to keep his composure as he saw something form from the darkness before him. He had only seen this man from the outside once, in his dreams.

Now was another story, the once mighty king was right before him, gazing into Judai's side of the soul with his cold, gold eyes. From the outside Judai could truly see them. They were unlike any eyes he had stared into. In the eyes of others he could see something, part of that person was. Their kindness, their worry, their...anything. Yet in this kings eyes there was nothing, just a wall of gold which chilled the soul. Their every gaze, every thought behind them, meticulously, and maliciously calculated.

These were the eyes of the Supreme King, and today they were focused on Judai.

Judai stood his ground, on guard. The king before him was cunning, and would take any opportunity to manipulate and control him. He'd succeeded once. Judai still had nightmares of the string of dead that left behind. Judai would not make that mistake twice. With his resolve prepared he responded to the king's question. "Draygor."

If Judai had blinked he'd have missed it, but Haou's eyes glowed for a split second. Judai could have sworn Haou's face had somehow become...harder. Draygor's name was apparently not one Haou liked to hear. "What of him?"

"Did you show me that memory in my dream?" Haou nodded. "Why?"

Haou finally blinked. "It's your memory. As much as it is mine."

"Don't play games! Just answer me plainly!"

"I did."

Judai bit his lower lip, there would be no progress here. It did give Judai another idea. "If that was my memory, then what exactly are you?"

"Another memory. The memory of the man you were."

"If you're just a memory, then how can you talk to me? How can you do the things you can do?"

"Not all memories are equal. I am a memory that can think for itself."

"How is that even possible?"

"I do not know. I do not care. I simply can."

Judai took a breath, Haou was starting to really annoy him. It's not just that his answers were vague, it's just that Haou had a way of making him feel like an idiot. Deciding against trying to figure out what Haou was, he decided to continue asking about Draygor. "How did you defeat Draygor?"

Haou's eyes started to glow. "No."

"Huh?"

They narrowed. "No."

"'No' what?"

Haou's dark power started to build around him. "I will not share that memory."

Despite the power that began baring itself against his body Judai managed to keep standing. "I need to know!"

Haou's eyes were fully open, his eyes glowing like fire. His aura blazing like a storm. "Begone!"

Before Judai could say anything more he was drowned in the power of the king. As he fought through the black he heard the King speak.

"Come back when you are ready to bargain with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai's eyes shot open. _"I don't like him."_ Judai decided that night that he would not bother asking Haou about Draygor. He would not seek information from him.

Only time would tell if Judai would keep that promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai stifled a yawn as he made his way down the planned route, checking for stray students. He tried to put all thought of the previous night behind.

Though part of him wondered of the meaning behind the Kings last words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the arena Sho was looking in. A worried look on his face. "I hope you can do this, brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**It's time for the second round na-no-ne! Round one saw Soho Himitsu defeated by North Academia graduate, Johan Anderson! It was a spectacular match na-no-ne! Now this match will be no less grand I hope. Allow me to present the challenger, a second year from the Ra Yellow dorm. Yaseimaru Hanta!**"

The crowd cheered as the rather short Ra made his way to the stage. Unlike most students, he kept his coat wrapped around his waist, his hair was rather unkept, aside from the ponytail that went down to the back of his neck. One of his brown locks fell down over his left eye, which hid the blue orbs that lay within. He put on his duel disk which he had apparently customized. Instead of being Gray with Yellow outlining, the disk was a bright brown with green outlining.

"**And from the graduates side! Who was once upon a time the single greatest student at this school! Behold! Kaiser Ryo!**"

Despite the fact he used a cane to walk these days, Kaiser still bore the image of strength, his small smile was enough to get the crowd screaming out his name. He had to resist the urge to chuckle, it had been some time since the last time people had cheered for him in the ring. Truth be told he rather enjoyed it. Yet he loved the matches more, and he had an interesting one to come right this moment. He pulled out his deck. At least, what was his deck now. This deck was simply a rebuilt version of the deck his used before he acquired the Cyberdark monsters. He had added some of the cards he'd used in more recent times but almost card for card it was the same old deck. _"I have to start with this deck, then I will rise higher."_ He placed his deck in his deck zone.

Yaseimaru did the same.

"**DUEL!**"

The match was underway as the crowd cheered.

Yaseimaru drew a card. "I set one monster and two cards in my spell and trap zone. Turn end."

Kaiser nodded, he let his cane lean up against his body as he drew a card. "Draw." He looked at his hand. _"This deck, I'm not sure if it's mine any more...but."_ He looked at what could only be called one of his signature monsters. _"Cyber Dragon."_ Kaiser knew no matter how long he duelled, no matter how many times he changed his deck, Cyber Dragon would remain.

Something he was only too happy to accept. "I summon Cyber Dragon!" He placed the dragon in his monster card zone, and like so many times before the dragon appeared before him. It's metallic form almost looking more akin to a snake than a dragon. (attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1600) "Because you controlled a monster, and I did not, I could special summon Cyber Dragon. So I can now normal summon this, Proto-Cyber Dragon." Unlike it's completed form, Proto-Cyber's body still had wires attached to it, falling to the floor beneath it. Someone had clearly given up on this dragon, not even bothering to remove it's wiring. (Attack position. ATK/1100 DEF/600) _"Two set cards, one of them has to be a trap. Well I knew this was coming, if I want to get stronger, I have to face this head on!"_ He grabbed his cane again, he wanted to be on his feet for this. He shouted out his orders. "Cyber Dragon! Battle! Evolution Burst!" The elegant, metallic dragon opened it's jaws, gathering it's power instantly. It unleashed it's blast of light.

The target revealed itself for a second before the blast hit. _"A Hyena?"_ The blast collided with it, destroying it instantly. Kaiser heard a pitiful bark as the creature as hit, but seconds later he started hearing more growling. He waited for it to clear, and when it did-"More of them?" Two Hyenas were now standing on Yaseimaru's field. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/300)

Yaseimaru nodded. "You attacked a Hyena, and they travel in packs. When one is destroyed by battle, I can summon any others I have in my deck. I had two."

"_He's stopped me attacking his life points. I can still attack his Hyenas anyway."_ "Proto-Cyber! Battle! Pre-evolution Burst!" The wiring suddenly sparked, crackling with power as the incomplete monster gathered gold energy in it's jaw, it attacked, destroy a second Hyena in a heartbeat. Kaiser was out of attacks, there was only one thing he could do now. "I set one card. Turn end." He grasped his cane, leaning on it once more.

"Draw!" He revealed the card he had drawn. "Spell card activate! Polymerization!" He picked up two cards from his hand. "I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. To summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Kaiser watched as the creature appeared, he recognized it, from his youth. The two headed beast that appeared. It was something directly out of mythology, with two lion heads with large horns. It's very strong lion-like body hard huge wings attached to it, wings of an eagle. Kaiser could also see a snake, a snake that was somehow the tail of the creature attached to the backside of the beast. This was a monster once used by the strongest duellist, a card which existed in the deck replica in the academia. (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1800)

"_That monster was used by Yugi Mutou. The strongest duellist. It's not a monster I can afford to take lightly, and it's as strong as Cyber Dragon."_ Kaiser prepared himself, this was going to be quite a round.

"Chimera! Battle! Attack Cyber Dragon!"

"_Huh?"_ Kaiser had not seen that coming. He had thought Chimera was going to attack Proto-Cyber Dragon. _"If he wants to destroy his strongest monster then that's fine. I can defend Proto-Cyber dragon with my set card."_ The two-headed beast rammed into Cyber Dragon, stabbing it with two of it's horns. Cyber Dragon screamed out, before suddenly point it's mouth down on it's assailant. It attacked, causing both monsters to explode.

Kaiser grunted from the backlash, but he refused to give way. _"Still not at full strength. It doesn't matter, I'll survive."_

Yaseimaru would put that to the test. "Chimera effect activates! I can summon any one of his fusion materiel monsters. I revive Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Despite it's name, Kaiser thought this creature more closely resembled a lion, which brought some irony to it's name. It's mane ran down the back of it's neck as he was down on all fours, waiting to pounce. (Attack position ATK/1500 DEF/1200)

Kaiser finally realized Yaseimarus plan. He was prepared for it. "Reverse card open! Attack Reflector Unit! I must tribute a Cyber Dragon to activate, Proto-Cyber is treated as a 'Cyber Dragon' while on the field. I tribute Proto-Cyber! I summon from my deck! Cyber Barrier Dragon!" The Prototype dragon was gone. In it's place appeared a much bigger dragon. The most notable thing about was the strange collar it seemed to wear, to anyone who'd seen this dragon before would know it explained why this dragon was named "Barrier". Right now it was curled up on Kaisers side of the field, daring anything that would to attack it. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/2800)

Yaseimaru was already prepared. "Not enough, your monster is about to become my prey! My trap is sprung! Call of the Haunted! I can select and special summon one monster in my graveyard. Revive, Chimera!" The mythological creature appeared again, flapping it's giant wings. (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1800) Yaseimaru was far from done. "I spring another trap! Horn of the Phantom Beast" The left head of the beast roared as it's horns began to change. It's long sharp spikes of horns were quickly changed into giant antlers. The strange thing about these antlers was that they were orange, and the way they seemed to reach back behind the head they were sat upon, and in the light, it was almost like they were on fire. (ATK/2900) "Battle! Destroy Cyber Barrier Dragon!" The trap enhanced beast slashed it's claw at the Barrier Dragon, it exploded. Kaiser was now defenceless.

Yaseimaru pulled a card from his deck. "Because of my Horn, I can now draw 1 card. Hyena! Gazelle! Double direct attack!" Kaiser leaned on his cane as both attacks bore into him, both monsters clawing at his chest. He gripped the top of his cane to the point his knuckles turned white. (Kaiser LP/1500) Kaiser was panting slightly, this was harder for him and he had thought it would have been. _"I'm really out of shape. I hate those Cyberdark cards." _Kaiser's thoughts were shattered by Yaiseimaru's words.

"I'll set one more card. Then I'll change the field! I activate the field spell, Closed Forest!" Kaiser just managed to restore his composure as trees began to grow around him. He watched as the edges of the arena was suddenly covered in trees, with branches stretching towards him and his opponent, only to be stopped by new trees that suddenly appeared. The branches grew, and continued to grow until Kaiser could no longer see the roof above him. Eventually the only think that was left was Kaiser, Yaseimaru, their cards and the grass beneath them.

"While Closed Forest is active, each of my Beast-type monsters gain 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. I have two Hyenas and my Berfomet, that's three." (Hyena ATK/1300. Gazelle ATK/1800 Chimera ATK/3200) "Turn end."

Kaiser leaned the cane against himself again, taking a deep breath. He would continue, he would not back down. Cane or not, he'd never let his personal health keep him down before and he'd be dammed if he started now. _"My stubbornness just might get me killed one day." _"Draw!" He smiled, briefly wondering if fate was playing a joke on him. He revealed his drawn card. "Polymerization! I fuse two Cyber Dragons from my hand. Summon! Cyber Twin Dragon!" The two Cyber Dragons briefly appeared before snaking their bodies around one another, there was a flash of light, and in seconds a new dragon appeared. Both Cyber Dragons had merged into a single body. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2100) "Battle! Attack Hyena! Evolution Twin Burst!" Both mouths opened, blasting the canine into oblivion. Yaseimaru was pushed a step back by the blast (Yaseimaru LP/2500)

(Gazelle ATK/1900. Chimera ATK/3300) Kaiser had known that was coming, but he was worried in the least. "Cyber Twin Dragon can attack two times per turn. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack again! Evolution Twin Burst!" The beast was silent as the blast struck him, wiping him from the face of the field. (Yaseimaru LP/1600. Chimera ATK/3400)

Kaiser placed one more card on his duel disk. "Summon, Cyber Vary." The apparently dead, metal covered dragon was silent as it appeared on the field, curling up next to Cyber Twin Dragon. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) _"That's all I can do for now. I'm about to take quite a bit of damage, but if it'll be too much I can sacrifice Vary to save myself. Above all else I must keep this match going."_ He grabbed his cane, using it to support his weight once more. "Turn end."

"Draw. Spring, a second Horn of the Phantom Beast!" (ATK/4200) Chimera's second head soon has the same horns as the other. "Battle! Attack Cyber Twin Dragon." Unlike the sum of it's parts, Cyber Twin Dragon could do nothing as it was impaled on it's opponents horns. It roared and exploded.

Kaiser was forced to hold onto the cane with both hands as the backlash of the attack hit him. (Kaiser LP/100) _"I can't give up. Not now!"_ After a moment the attack was over.

"I set one card, then I'll set one monster. Turn end"

"Draw." Kaiser hated having to do this..."Turn end."

"Draw! I flip Summon my set monster, Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus!"

The creature was also a two-headed creature, but unlike Chimera, each of the creatures heads were indistinguishable from the other. At least they would have been were it not for the armor they wore. The right head wore black armor, the left a bright red armor. Kaiser could see that this was the same for the rest of the body that was armored as well. With minor interest Kaiser noticed the edges of the armor had gold trim. The center of this creatures body was not armored, to allow, Kaiser assumed, this creature to spread it's wings which themselves were made from lightening. This monster earned the name "thunder" (Attack mode. ATK/700 DEF/2000)

"Next I tribute it to summon Phantom Beast Rock Lizard!" This creature was the biggest monster Yaseimaru had summoned so far, easily twice as tall as Chimera. The creature was almost covered in stone, or made of it. Kaiser wasn't sure in some places. It's head sure seemed to be made from it, but Kaiser could tell it's golden eyes were organic. It's shoulders were stone as well, but just below that most of it's arms exposed red flesh, the wrists of it's arms were wrapped in stone arm guards, the outsides of which each as a single blade that reached up near the monsters shoulders. It's chest was stone. Stone also covered it's underbelly and back. It's four legs were mostly flesh, but each of it's knees exposed bone. It started to roar, a deep primal roar.

(Attack position. ATK/2200 DEF/2000. Closed Forest effect. Chimera ATK/4300) "My Lizard is a level seven monster, but because I tributed a Phantom Beast to summon it, I could tribute summon it with one tribute. It has one other effect, when it destroys a monster by battle, you take 500 damage. Battle, Rock Lizard! Destroy Cyber Vary!" The Lizard ran forward, ready to end this match.

"Cyber Vary effect Activate. By removing it from play I can end the battle phase and draw a card." He let his cane lean against him again. Kaiser looked at the card he had drawn. _"I can use this."_

"I set one card. Turn end."

Kaiser drew a card, recalling the first time he'd activated-"Overload Fusion. By removing from play, monsters in my graveyard who are listed as fusion materials for a dark attribute machine monster, I can fusion summon that monster. I remove my three Cyber Dragons, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon. Summon! Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Kaiser could still remember the first time he summoned the monster that appeared before him. All that rage, the fury. The _wrath_. The body of the dragon merely sat there for a moment, it's tail motionless. "Chimeratech Over Dragons attack and defence points are equal to the number of monsters I used as fusion materials to summon it." From the holes of the body came heads, six of them. One for each monster used as materiel to summon it. (Attack position. ATK/4800 DEF/4800)

Yaseimaru gritted his teeth. "4800 points?"

Kaiser nodded. "It can also attack one monster you control for every monster I used as materiel. Battle! Evolution Result Burst!" One of Chimeratech Overdragon's six mouths opened, shooting a blast of blue lightening at Rock Lizard.

The first blast hit rock lizard, shattering it into stone pieces before they vanished. (Yaseimaru LP/1600)

Kaiser blinked. "What?"

Yaseimaru pointed to a revealed trap. "Phantom Union! When a Phantom Beast I control is destroyed by battle, I can negate all the battle damage from that attack. Then, until the end phase, all of it's attack points are given to another "Phantom Beast" monster I control."

"But you don't have any other Phantom Beast monsters."

Yaseimaru laughed. "My Chimera's effect means it's always treated as a Phantom Beast monster! So it gains all my Rock Lizards original attack points!" (ATK/6600. Closed Forest. ATK/6700) "My traps are ready for anything, Kaiser. Even the likes of you."

Kaiser would not be intimidated. "I set one card. Turn end." (Chimera ATK/4500)

Yaseimaru picked up a card. "Looks like I win." He showed his drawn card. "I activate Wild Nature's release. This adds the defence points of my Chimera to it's attack points." (DEF/1800. ATK/6300) "It will be destroyed at the end phase, but for now that doesn't matter. Chimera, attack Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Kaiser would refuse to lose this match. "Reverse Card Open! Dimension Explosion!" Chimeratech Overdragon was suddenly removed from the field, being erased by gold light. "By returning a fusion monster I control to the fusion deck, we can both special summon any monsters that have been removed from play. I summon my three Cyber Dragons!" (Defence position ATK/2100 DEF/1600) "Cyber Twin Dragon!" (Defence position. ATK/2800 DEF/2100) "And Cyber Vary!" (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) "Cyber Vary will activate it's effect! By remove it from the game, I can end the battle phase and draw a card!"

The Chimera stopped running forward, turning around to return to Yaseimaru, who only had one more move he could make. "Turn end." Chimera began to scream, this was it for the creature. "Reverse Card Open! Phantom Protection! I can negate the destruction of one of my Phantom beast monsters. Your turn."

Kaiser looked down at his deck. He had only one card in his entire deck that could help him now. He placed his hand on his deck. This was it. "Draw!" He smiled. "I activate Power Bond!"

Yaseimaru almost lost his footing. "Not that!"

Kaiser was grinning as his three Cyber Dragons vanished from the field. "I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to fusion summon..." _"This monster shall...always be my ace."_ "Cyber End Dragon!"

The cheers of the crowd fell short next to the fire that burned in Kaiser at this moment. Cyber End Dragon would always be a vision of glory to him, as the monster that _chose_ him. He heard the mighty creature roar, almost tempted to do the same as he felt himself somehow becoming stronger. Moments like this were worth duelling for. Worth _living_ for. Worth, as he had almost once before, dying for. (Attack position. ATK/4000 DEF/2800) "Power Bond raises my monsters attack power by the amount of it's original attack points." (ATK/8000) "Battle! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

No sooner than the order had left Kaisers mouth Cyber End Dragon launched it's attack. It soared across the arena, removing Chimera from view in less than a second.

Kaiser smiled as it exploded. It was done. Kaiser had won.

Then why was Yaseimaru laughing?

The smoke cleared, showing Yaseimaru holding up a single card. "I activated the effect of Thunder Pegasus. By removing it in my graveyard from the game, my Chimera survived the battle, and the battle damage was negated." (LP/1600) "I think your turn is almost over." (Chimera ATK/6200)

"_Almost."_ "I summon Cyber Kirin!" The Cyber Canine barked as it appeared on the field, standing next to Cyber End Dragon. (Attack position. ATK/300 DEF/800) "By tributing Cyber Kirin, I can negate all effect damage for the turn. Including the damage Power Bond would inflict upon me." The vanished, it's effect setting in. Kaiser would stand to fight another round. "I set one more card. Turn end."

"Draw." Once again he showed the card he had drawn. "Beast Group Attack. First I must select a Beast or Beast-Warrrior-type monster I control. Then I must send up to five Beast or Beast-Warrior type monsters from my deck to the graveyard. For each I send, the monster gains 200 attack points." He picked up his deck, pulling out five cards. "I'll send three Phantom Beast Cross Wings, and two Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus. That's 1000 from my Beast Attack Spell, 500 more from my Closed Forest, and my Cross Wings have effects to activate. Each of them gives all my Phantom Beast monsters 300 attack points as long as they are in the graveyard. That's 2400 extra points in total." (Chimera ATK/8600) "Kaiser Ryo, this hunt is over, you are the prey, now accept your defeat! Attack, Chimera!" The beast roared, running forward to destroy Cyber End Dragon.

Kaiser watched as the monster ran forward. There was no way Cyber End could win this battle. Not with the tides so turned against it.

"Reverse Card Open! Negation Bound!"

Suddenly the Chimera was surrounded by a ring made of electricity. It shrunk, wrapping itself around the beasts two necks. Kaiser started explaining the meaning of the ring.

"Until the end of the turn, the monster I select is removed from the reach of all other card effects. That includes everything you've used to raise your monsters attack points."

(Chimera ATK/2100)

Now he had won. "Cyber End Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!" The three-headed dragon attacked once more. This time the beast had no defence, and was too weak to even begin to fight back.

It was completely obliterated. The holograms of the cards in play faded.

(Yaseimaru LP/0)

Kaiser placed a hand on his cane as the crowds started to cheer. _"So I can still duel after all."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho smiled. "Brother." He held up his radio. "The match is over. My brother won, are you finished yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji watched as Kaiser slowly made his way out of the arena.

He failed to notice the shadow emerge from his pocket, looking down at the defeated Yaseimaru. **"Useless. So many students. Yet so many are so useless."**

He watched as Kaiser left the stadium. **"No matter. I can wait."** The shadow returned to Kenji's deck, hiding itself from the world once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang suddenly stopped walking. "Shien?" The spirit appeared beside him. **"I sensed Draygor for a moment. He was at the stadium. It would seem our plan is working."**

Xiaolang nodded. "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the duel having gone well, and news of Draygor's presence at the arena, the match was deemed a success. Today Draygor's spine had been hidden in a location known only to one.

Yet one person was burdened, and right now he was heading to the one person he felt could help.

"_I have not been brought to defeat like that. That easily in so long. I have become so weak, so limited. I need to find more. I need to become more."_ Kaiser lightly knocked on the door in front of him. It opened.

The rooms one occupant spoke. "Ryo?"

Kaiser walked up to the desk near the window of the room. "Master."

The old man smiled sadly. "It has been a long time since I was your master, Ryo."

Ryo chuckled as he took a seat. "Maybe, but I do need your teachings right now. Can we make an exception today?"

The old man smiled. "Why not? It's about today's match isn't it?"

Kaiser was not surprised in the least. "Yes. You know I have given the Cyberdark cards to Sho."

"Yes. I was surprised at first, that you would let anyone else even touch those cards. Even more surprising is that Sho could actually use them without them hurting him. The Cyberdark cards have always been tyrannical cards, yet now they have willingly chosen someone to wield their power. Which leads to why you're here. You only have the cards you had before."

Kaiser nodded, he took out his deck and spread it before him. "These cards have fought by me for a long time. Yet it feels like I barely know this deck any more."

"You have gone beyond what that deck can do. But why exactly have you come to me?"

Kaiser placed the deck flat on the table. "You're a Cyber Style Duellist like me, help me find a path."

Samejima sighed. He turned his chair around to face the setting sun. "I cannot help you find a path Kaiser. You are no longer a Cyber Style Duellist."

Had Kaiser been able to he would have been on his feet. "What?"

Kaiser couldn't tell if the old man was affected by his shout. "The rivalry of schools you have witnessed. When duel monsters first started, it was a common thing. Now however, they are not. One thing many of us, both my school and the others, is that Duel Monsters is supposed to be a game. Yes, we both know the kinds of thing the game is capable of, but the kinds of things the schools do. This was not what the game was for. "Cyber Style" on refers to the kinds of cards we used. Cards that relate to the name "Cyber", and it's meaning. I'll always take pride in the style I used, and anyone else who does, but even I know people change. Styles change. Kaiser, it is time yours did as well." He turned around, reaching into a draw. He pulled out a deck. He looked down at the deck in his hand.

"Years ago out school faced another powerful school. To the victor would go the strongest deck of that school. I was successful. This deck has always been a trophy to me, but I have never used it. I cannot, it's never been mine. I have watched you Kaiser, watched you change. Watched you become the man who stands before me." He looked up, holding out the deck to Kaiser. "I have now met the man capable of wielding this deck."

Kaiser was stunned. He didn't have to ask to know one thing about those cards. "You're asking me to leave the Cyber Style."

"No Kaiser. I'm asking you to _evolve_ it. The Cyber Style are cards, and cards can work with kinds of other cards. Sho had taken the Cyberdark and gone beyond the Cyber Style. Yet we can call him a Cyber Style duellist, if not one who uses the Cyber style exclusively. He has taken them and combined them with his own power to take them higher than even you did. You can do the same with yours. Take this deck Kaiser, and see if it can show you a path to your future."

Kaiser reached out, taking the cards from his former master. He spread out the deck in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he should have thanked his former master for these cards. Or made an oath that he would never cease to use Cyber monsters. Put the deck on the table and left. He wasn't sure. Being unable to decide, he chose to try humour.

"Are you sure you don't want to make me fight for these as well?"

"Heh."

The brief laugh was followed by a few more laughs, before the rhythm grew faster, Kaiser joined in.

In seconds both were heartedly laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Closed Forest

Spell (Field)

All face-up Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated while this card is face-up on the field. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn this card is destroyed.

Commentary: Yaseimaru

"This is the home of all beasts!"

Authors notes:

Didn't think I'd ignore Kaiser's declaration to make a new deck did ya?


	18. Deja Vu: Heroes VS Heroes

Authors Notes: Holy crap it's been over a month since the last chapter. Sorry guys. I'd have had this up sooner, but I just wasn't happy with the duel, I had to re-write it three times. Plus I was working on another project (might post it if it gets any good). Anyway, patched up now and I'm finally happy with it. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 17**

**Deja Vu: Heroes VS Heroes**

Judai opened his eyes, it had been another unpleasant dream. He knew it wasn't a memory, it was just strange. Filled with visions of Draygor, it's roaring. Xiaolang almost dead as Judai looked down at him. This dream ended with visions of gold, glowing gold that spoke to him. The last words his former self had said to him. Judai tried forcing it from his mind, but he could not escape the fact he had absolutely no idea how to deal with the matter at hand.

He slowly got out of bed, it was early, maybe he could go for a walk. As he tried to locate his shoes he heard shifting. He turned to see the third occupant to enter the room this year.

Johan's head shifted against his pillow, trying to get comfortable as he slept. Judai felt a twinge of what he guessed was guilt as he looked at his friend. It wasn't easy knowing you housed the creature that once possessed your friend's body. Another shift told him that Xiaolang was getting comfortable as well. He wondered what the boy would think had he known the full story. He hadn't asked yet, and Judai was not about to tell.

With a sigh he placed on his shoes and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Come back when you are ready to bargain with me."

Again and again Judai was drawn back to those words. Judai almost wanted to ask Jim, or O'Brian about their experiences with the former king, but if anyone found out he was conversing with the king, well, his former self, he doubted many people would understand. Judai tried to simply put the conversation out of mind, but couldn't help but wonder just why Haou was hiding the memory from him. Judai doubted it was just to try and manipulate him, there was something else there. What was something Haou was not going to say.

Though he knew Yubel could. Judai had been very careful to keep these thoughts hidden, but now he no longer cared. Yubel said she had not been present at the battle itself, but she must have seen the aftermath. Judai had not asked her, but he had a feeling that wouldn't help him. Despite the fusion between him and Yubel, along with Haou being inside him, he knew surprisingly little about his past life. Almost nothing, and somehow he got the feeling Yubel was keeping a lot of information from him. For an instant he found himself hating Yubel the way he had once before, when she was tricking, draining, and destroying everything in her path to get to him. He shook his head to try and rid himself of that. _"She did all that for me."_

His thoughts turned back to that temple, to that room within. The room with nothing but robes, and ash. That monolith the bore the image of Draygor, Judai wondered just how it had gotten there. Had they drawn it? Had they been handed it? Most of all, why did they have it to begin with?

Why had Draygor killed them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**_Humans. Out of all life, they are the most repulsive."_** Draygor watched from inside Kenji's deck as the people were starting to make their way to the arena, the match was to start soon. **_"Death is all that befits them, it's the only time I've ever found real use for them. They taste good too."_** Draygor looked around at the crowd, everyone of them he could sense had at least one copy of his power in their decks. **_"They fight, they feed my power. But these duels they attend. Something is not right."_** His thoughts ran through each of the matches. **_"They were not on the island before. Such strong souls among them, why were they not here before? No...why __are__ they here now?"_ **Like a tonne of bricks, it hit him. **_"Those humans...are up to something."_**

Draygor would be dammed before he let this slip by.

The students would have been thankful they could not hear his roar, had they known what it sounded like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang walked down his route, checking for straddlers, though his mind couldn't help but wonder back. _"Judai didn't check Johan's Rainbow Dragon. Yubel's powers could have done the job and he's more experienced than me. What changed?" _He suddenly stopped, looking at the poster he'd almost walked past. _"Judai's facing him? Oh damn I wanna see that. Maybe aside from me, he's the strongest first year. Judai...be careful. His deck is not to be taken lightly."_ He smiled. _"Though you'll like him if I know you."_

Xiaolang's head turned at the sound of footsteps. Someone had walked out in front of him. He held down the 'talk' button of his radio. "Sosuke."

The arrogant obelisk had his duel disk with him. "You." He activated it. "Duel me."

Xiaolang watched as Sosuke placed his duel disk in his deck zone, and he could see a faint dark energy around it. _"Draygor suspects something."_ He deliberately raised his voice, loud enough to suggest something so the others would suspect. "If you want an ass kicking then lets go!"

Xiaolang activated his duel disk.

"**Duel!"**

Xiaolang flipped his Radio to 'off'. _"Let's see how much Draygor knows."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

O'Brian held up his radio. "Change route."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai looked at the arena's entrance. Asuka was standing there, and suddenly signalled him. _"Someone was walking around. I need to drag this out."_

"**And now presenting Judai Yuki's opponent, a fellow Hero duellist! Koyo Hibiki!"**

The crowd roared as Judai's latest opponent walked onto the field. For a second, Judai understood just _why_ the crowds were cheering so loudly. _"First year. Red coat. That look in his eyes..."_ He smiled. _"Reminds me of me."_

The similarities between them ended there. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair a deep black. Their hair styles were also completely different. He can remember someone saying his hair looked like a Kuriboh once upon a time. The boys before him kept his hair flat for the most part, but it spiked and out in random directions once it reached it's forehead. He was a long haired person, with his hair going down to the back of his neck. He kept his coat zipped closed, with both buttons clasped shut as well. 'Neat' would have been a way to describe the kid before him. The boy spoke. "Lets go, Judai!"

Judai nodded. He liked this kid. "Yeah, Koyo!"

"**Duel!**"

(Both players LP/4000)

Koyo picked up a card. "Draw!" He smiled.

Judai felt a strange rush of excitement building in him. _"It's like fighting Johan for the first time again, but different. Why?"_

That question was something Koyo was about to answer. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman!".

Judai's face was a mixture of joy and curiosity as the Hero appeared. It was not an Elemental Hero Judai had used or even seen before. It's appearance was true to it's namesake. It almost looked like a half tree, half green-skinned man. It's right shoulder even had a series of branches growing out of it. The whole right side of it's body was wood, except for the chest where more of it's chest was green skin upon a very strong upper body.. It's choice of clothing was made of brown fur, a giant rag of it attached to a belt was covering it's unmentionables. Aside from the fur that went from it's feet to just below it's knees, it was completely naked otherwise. The creature was bald, but upon it's face were a series of lines that appeared to be made of wood as well. The creature's expression was calm, it's red glowing eyes seeming to be almost bored. This was a Hero Judai had never heard of. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/2000)

Judai was over the moon. "A hero deck! Amazing. I've never seen this Hero before. Do you have more?"

Koyo nodded. "Plenty." He picked up a second card. "I set one card and end my turn. Alright Judai, let's see your Heroes!"

"Draw!" Judai took a moment to consider what his first move would be. "I Summon elemental Hero Clayman!" The ever defending Hero appeared, it's pose mirroring it's opponent as it started him down. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/2000). "I set one card. Turn end."

As the crowds cheered, and as he stared his opponent down he couldn't but think back. All the way back to his first year, back when he was just a newbie with a deck of Heroes. For a brief moment he could see himself in his first year through Kaiser's eyes.

A newbie with a lot of attitude, and likely the skills to back it up. _"Guess I can see how far I came in my time here with him."_

Koyo pulled a card from his deck. "I activate the effect of my Woodsman. During my Standby phase, I can add a copy of Polymerization from my deck to my hand." He pulled out his deck, parting it before picking out a seemingly random card from it.

"_His Elemental Heroes can fuse too?"_

"Time for me to fusion summon, Judai. I know the kind of monsters you can make. Let me show you some of mine. I activate Polymerization!" He revealed two monsters from his hand. "I fuse Elemental Hero Flash, and Elemental Hero Voltic." With a mix of nostalgia and wonder, Judai watched as the two unfamiliar Heroes fell into the spiral that appeared. "Fusion summon! Elemental Hero Shimmer Soldier!" The Hero arrived in a ball of flashing light, which quickly expanded. For a brief moment Judai could not see anything beyond the light. The light started to dissipate, showing a new Elemental Hero.

The Hero's skin almost seemed to be made of Diamond. It's upper body was completely nude, with both of it's strong arms hanging at it's sides. It was glowing, something on the inside somehow making it glow. Judai could not see what was making the energy, only that it was beneath the Diamond skin. It's lower body was covered by a Hakama that appeared to be made of Diamond as well. Despite being made of Diamond, Judai could tell the Hakama could be moved like cloth. Perhaps Diamonds had been woven into cloth and placed on him. Judai didn't know or care. Judai took a look at it's face. All of the facial features were made of Diamond as well, include the two large Diamonds that functioned as it's eyes. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1800)

Judai was ecstatic. "So your Elemental Heroes can fuse too. This is going to be amazing. Elemental Hero VS Different Elemental Heroes!"

Koyo nodded. "The Nature Elemental Heroes." His smile slipped slightly. "Against your Heroes and...Neo-Spaicans."

Judai noticed Koyo's sudden change of tone. Specifically the way he'd said 'Neo Spacian'. "Is there something wrong with my Neo Spacians?"

"I just don't see how you can call yourself a Hero duellist when you're using them. They're not Heroes, they're aliens!"

Judai frowned. "Just because I use Neo Spacians, doesn't mean I'm not a hero duellist. It just means I use Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians." He locked down at his deck, smiling fondly. "My Heroes, I'll never stop using them. Just as I'll never abandon the Neo Spacians. They are my cards, my deck." He looked back up at Koyo, his eyes suddenly hardened. "I won't let anyone say I'm abandoning either! I'll fight you with all the power of my deck! Elemental Heros and Neo Spacians!"

"Then let's see how strong you are! I summon Elemental Hero Heat!" The Hero was dressed in a mixture of red, silver and gold. It wore very thick arm guards, almost like gauntlets except they did not come with a glove section. The side of the gloves closest to the heroes hands were gold, but if one were to trail their eyes down the gloves it would suddenly turn red. The gloves were meant to represent fire. It's arms were either painted or covered in gold clothing. It wore shoulder guards. They were red, with silver outlines. It;s neck wad gold as well, with some gold trim painted on it's face. It wore some kind of crown on it's head, shaped in a way that reminded Judai of a bat. There was a gold, oval jewel in the centre of it's head piece. Judai's briefly trailed the Heroes chest and was reminding of fire. Like the fire that the hero was holding in both of his hands. "Heat" suited the hero. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

"My Hero has an effect. For every "Elemental Hero" I control, it gains 200 attack points!" (ATK/2200) "Heat! Destroy Clayman! Burst Shot!" Elemental Hero Heat raised both his hands, combining both the fire from both it;s hands into a fireball before firing it at Clayman.

Clayman had no chance to do anything to defend itself as a blast of flame struck it. All it could do was scream for the brief moment that passed before it exploded. Judai covered his face as the smoke passed though him. _"Such strong Elemental Heroes. But my Hero deck can face them."_ The smoke was gone, and Judai was ready to make a move. "Reverse card open! Hero Signal!" Judai grinned as the card emitted the symbol depicted on it. "You're a fellow Hero duellist, so you know what this card does. Because Clayman was destroyed by battle, I can summon another Elemental Hero monster from my hand or deck as long it's level is below 5. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Bubbleman kneeled as he arrived on the field. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/1200)

"When I summon Elemental Hero Bubbman and I control no other cards, I can draw 2 from my deck."

"Heh. This is why I wanted to face you, Judai. I've always wanted to set my Nature Elemental Heroes against the traditional. And no one can use them better than you."

Judai rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned. "Thanks Koyo." He stopped, looking his opponent in the eye. "I'm not going to hold back. Your hero deck is going to be one of my very best opponents. I've faced other Hero decks before, but nothing like yours. So give me all you got."

Koyo nodded. "I will. Shimmer Soldier! Destroy Bubbleman! Brightest Rage!" Shimmer Soldier got brighter and brighter. Then the light was suddenly _shed_ from him. Like it was just a skin the light moved from the hero, still in the shape of it's origin as it shot towards Bubbleman. It touched him.

They exploded.

Koyo grinned. "I set one card and end my turn."

Judai nodded. "My turn. Draw!" He smiled, revealing his drawn card to Koyo. "I activate Polymerization." He revealed two more cards in his hand. "I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade to fusion summon Elemental Hero Darkbright!" The Elemental Hero crackled with dark power as he appeared, clenching his fists as the flow spiked. Darkbright was ready for battle. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1000) "Now Koyo, I'll show you how my Neo Spacians fight alongside my Elemental Heroes, I activate Common Soul. First I select a monster I control, then I can special summon a Neo Spcian from my hand to that monsters side of the field. I choose Darkbright. Now I special summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther!" A red-eyed, cape wearing panther growled as it appeared on the field. (Defence position ATK/1000 DEF/500)

Koyo looked the panther in the eye, his mind wandering. _"So this is a Neo Spacian."_

"There's one more effect to my spell card, Koyo, Common Soul raises the selected monsters attack power by the attack power of the monster I summoned." (Darkbright ATK/3000) "I activate Dark Panther's effect! Once per turn, I can select one monster you control, and Dark Panther will copy it's name and effects!" The Neo Spaican quickly changed into a pile of sludge, but quickly changed it's form and size. Seconds later a copy of Elemental Hero Heat was sitting on Judai's side of the field. "Elemental Hero Heat's effect now works for me." ("Heat" ATK/1200. Darkbright ATK/3200) "Koyo. My Elemental Heroes and Neo Spaicans fight as one. Now they will attack as one! Darkbright, attack Heat! Dark Flash!"

The blast of blackened energy was beyond the power of the countering blaze to stop. The fire was nullified in an instant before the blast hit it's target, destroying Heat in a befitting blaze. (Koyo LP/3000) Koyo was glad the smoke was hiding his shock as he had his head lowered and arm raised to guard against the blaze.. _"These Neo Spacians are stronger than I thought. To be able to gain this kind of power."_ He raised his head as the smoke cleared. _"But his mixed deck wont beat my Elemental Heroes!"_ "Reverse Card Open! Hero Signal! Like you I'll summon a level 4 Water attribute Hero. Elemental Hero Ocean!" This Hero could be mistaken for a humanoid fish at first glance. There were strong armor-like sections across it's upper chest. They were either armor, or were the Heroes scales. What parts of it's body were not scales was a navy blue. The waist of the beast was _definitely_ covered by armor. Which was shaped into three layers on each of the outer sides of it's legs. It's knees were armored too, with birght gold knee guards attached to the armor. The Hero's choice of weapon was different from any other Hero Judai had known. It was a spear, with a crescent moon shaped blade that was held there by the handle of the spear, which was wrapped around the centre of the spear. There were several jewels encrusted throughout the spear, but Judai wasn't really interested in the jewels. (Defence position. ATK/1500 DEF/1200)

Despite his good move, Koyo's mind was troubled. "Judai. I know Darkbright's effect to inflict Piercing Damage. Why didn't you attack my Woodsman. You could have inflicted more damage to me and stopped me adding Polymerizations to my hand."

Judai's eyes closed as he smiled to himself. "Darkbright changes to Defence position now." (DEF/1000) "I set one card. And I activate Take Over 5! I must send the top 5 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." He pulled the 5 out, glancing at them briefly before they were shifted into his graveyard one by one. "Koyo, I attacked Heat because you would take the least damage from it. I don't want this match to end before I can see the full power of your Heroes! Turn end." _"I wont tell him I'm trying to stall as well."_

Koyo smiled. "I want to see your power too, Judai." "Alright then Judai! I'll show you the power of my deck! Draw!" He pulled out his deck again. "Woodsman will give me another Polymerization." He pulled it out, shuffling his deck before placing it back. "Elemental Hero Ocean has an effect to activate during my standby phase as well. I can return 1 Elemental Hero from either my field or my graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Elemental Hero Heat to my hand." He picked the Hero monster out of his graveyard, moving it to his hand then moving to another card. "I summon another Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Lady Heat." Lady heat was dressed differently from her counterpart. While her male counterpart was dressed in armor, this hero was clearly less concerned. Her arm guards seemed to be more for decoration, at least they would have been had there not been fire somehow attached to them. Her face was the most Human out of all of Koyo's heroes so far. In fact, it was completely human. She had focused blue eyes and very long gold hair. (Attack position. ATK/1300 DEF/1000)

"I move Woodsman and Ocean to Attack position." (Woodsman ATK/1000. Ocean ATK/1500) "Now I'll attack Elemental Hero Darkbright with Lady Heat. Blaze Stream!" The female Hero waved her arms, and the fire from her arm guards flowed out, forming a river which coursed itself across the field, flowing across to Darkbright. The here didn't scream at first, but was just too shocked as the fire ripped through his legs. The situation struck him, the fire was destroying everything it touched and the Hero was drowning in the fire. Finally, it screamed, reaching up with both it's hands for anything that would save it.

Nothing did, yet his vengeance would live on. "Darkbright's effect activates now! When it's destroyed..." The fire had faded, but a cloud of dust still remained. "I can destroy one monster you control! I choose Shimmer Soldier." The dust-like phantom made it's way across the field, wrapping it's form around Shimmer Soldier. The Hero punched at the phenomenon that bored itself upon him, but a suddenly explosion put an end to the struggle.

Some would be disheartened by the destruction of their strongest monster, some would rush to try and rectify the loss of their monster, but some, like Koyo, grinned.

"Elemental Hero Shimmer Soldier has two effects. Effect one! When destroyed, I can special summon one of the monsters I used as materiel to summon him. I summon Elemental Hero Flash!" A hero dressed in blue, with a lightning bolt symbol running down it's helmet appeared. It was glowing, energy crackling from his form. His eyes were covered by a metal visor. (Attack position. ATK/1100 DEF/1600) A second flash appeared. "Shimmer Solider's second effect activates. If destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon any Elemental Hero from my graveyard, except him. So I summon the other Elemental Hero in my graveyard, Voltic!"

Like the Hero before, this Hero had a symbol of a lightning bolt on it's helmet. Though unlike the hero before it, it's symbol was a piece of metal attached to the helmet. This Hero's clothing was violet, with pieces of Gray metal wrapped around it's arms. There was also a symbol of lightning on it's belt as well, which made this Hero's appearance all the more fitting to it's powers. Both of it's hands were raised, a series strings made of electricity connected them. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1500)

Judai kept his calm, and raised his hand as a line of black energy shot into it, forming a card. "Because you destroyed Darkbright, Common Soul returns Black Panther to my hand."

"So you're wide open."

"Yeah." Judai laughed. "Guess I am."

Koyo nodded. "Ocean! Flash! Voltic! Woodsman! Direct attack!"

Judai briefly recalled the last time he'd suffered a direct attack from a gang of Hero monsters. It was **not** an experience he was looking to endure again. "Reverse card open. Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! I can special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck!" **"Kuri Kuri!"** (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/200)

"Woodsman!" **"KURIIIII!"** The Kuriboh closed it's eyes as a wooden fist collided with it. Judai was left alone again. Though this time he had nothing left to defend himself.

Well, almost nothing. "During the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage."

Koyo blinked. _"He's as good as they say. Strange, he's using non-Hero monsters. But he's getting the better of me. Can his deck keep fighting this well?"_ "Turn end." Koyo's words didn't stop his female Hero making a move however.

The arena watched as Elemental Hero Lady Heat was suddenly ablaze, raising both her hands while a miniature sun was growing in her hand. Only after a few seconds did Koyo speak. "During my end phase, Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of damage to my opponent for every Elemental Hero I am in control of. Right now I have four, that's 800 points!" The ball of fire was shot at Judai, hitting him and exploding before he even had the chance to put up his guard.

When it finally cleared Judai was standing and grinning. "Did you forget about Winged Kuriboh? It negates every kind of damage." (LP/4000) "Nice try, Koyo" Now it was his turn to inflict some damage. _"If I hadn't had Winged Kuriboh, I would have lost this turn."_ His smile slipped slightly. _"It's been a while since I could just enjoy a duel. It seems like every time I put an end to one evil. Another appears. But this one. I know it, at least I should. My last life is so much of a mystery to me. I can remember so little of it."_ He saw an image of a golden eyed version of himself. _"Do I even want to remember that?"_ He turned to look at Asuka, who was still standing outside the arena. _"Have I given them enough time? I don't think I can stall for very much longer against Koyo."_ Asuka looked at her radio for a second, then turned back to Judai. She nodded.

He grinned. _"At least I can go all out now."_ He put a hand on his deck. _"Come on, Neos. Let's show Koyo the power of Neo Space!" _"Draw!" He placed the card in his left hand before placing his right back on his deck. "Take Over 5 effect activate. When it's in my graveyard during my standby phase, I can remove it from play to draw 1 card. But before I do that, one of the cards I sent from my deck to the graveyard was another Take Over 5. I remove both of them from the game." They ejected themselves from his graveyard. "Draw!" He placed his two Take over fives back in his deck box, they were useless to him now. Unlike the cards he held. "I activate Convert Contact! When I control no monsters, I can discard one Neo Spaican from my hand, then move one from my deck to the graveyard." He discarded his Black Panther, then opened his deck to move another unknown Neo Spacian from his deck to his graveyard. "Now I can draw two cards. Draw!" He picked up one card from his hand. _"Let's go, Neos."_ "Koyo! Time for you to see my ace monster. I activate Necroshades effect. Because he's in my graveyard, I can normal summon a level 5 or higher Elemental Hero from my hand a single time without a tribute." He slammed a card into a monster card zone. "Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos appeared on the field standing completely alone, yet in it's proud stance as it stood between Judai and his opponents. Due to the lack of almost all facial features, it was impossible to determine what Neos was thinking about the Heroes in front of him. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

Koyo was awed as he looked at the monster before him. "So this is your ace monster..." _"So like him..."_ Koyo smiled. _"I can't wait to set you against Terra Firma!"_ "Let's go, Judai! Show me the power of Neos!"

Judai grinned. "Prepare yourself! Spell Card Activate! Cocoon Party! For every Neo Spacian in my graveyard, I can special summon A Chrysalis monster from my deck. I have Neo Spaican Black Panther I sent with Convert Contact, plus the Neo Spaician Glow Moss I sent along with him. Also, when I activated Take Over 5, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin was sent at the same time. I have three. So I can summon three Chrysalis monsters from my deck. I summon Chrysalis Chicky!" A tiny bird appeared, standing inside some kind of shell. Though with the holes in it's structure, one had to wonder how it didn't collapse under gravity. (Defence position ATK/600 DEF/400) "Chrysalis Mole" A very young mole appeared, too young to hold the drill it would one day use. (Defence position ATK/700 DEF/100) "Chrysalis Larva!" Unlike it's allies, this child bore no resemblance to it's adult form. Instead it appeared to be an oddly colored, seemingly intelligent caterpillar with a horn. (Defence position ATK/300 DEF/300)

There may have been three of them, but children could not fight this battle, and Judai was not about to let them. "Contact! For every Chrysalis I tribute, I can special summon the Neo Spacian written on each of their card texts. I summon Neo Spcian Air Hummingbird!" The chicks shell shrunk, combining with the chick inside as it grew into it's adult form (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/600) "Neo Spacian Grand Mole!" The Mole did the same, it's weapon of choice materializing on it's shoulders. (Defence position. ATK/900 DEF/300) "Neo Spcian Flare Scarab!" The Caterpillar was transformed into a humanoid scarab, which was kneeled with it's arms crossed. (Defence position. ATK/500 DEF/500) "Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird effect activate! Once per turn, for every card in your hand, I gain 500 life points." Koyo watched as flowers grew from the three cards in his hand, the Neo Spacian took their nectar from them. (Judai LP/5500) Judai grabbed the last card in his hand, showing it. "Space Gift! For every Neo Spacian I control, I can draw 1 card. I control three, so that's three new cards. Draw."

As Judai looked at his drawn cards, Koyo thought to himself. _"Such resourcefulness. I can see why he uses the Neo Spacians. Is this what you can do when you mix card styles."_ He looked down at his deck. _"Then what will my deck be? Can I get any better if I keep my deck like this?"_

Koyo had no more time to think as Judai continued. "I set two cards." He grinned. "You really want to see the power of Neos, Koyo?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then here it comes! When Elemental Hero Neos is on the field with Neo Spacians, he can fuse with them. But he doesn't need any fusion cards. Watch, Koyo. Watch my Heroes perform Contact Fusion!"

"Contact Fusion?"

"Elemental Hero Neos! Grand Mole! Flare Scarab! Triple Contact Fusion!" The designated monsters shot up into the galaxy that appeared. In a second they could no longer be seen, all that could was light.

Something shot out from that light.

"Come Forth! Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" The fused hero appeared, it's left arm molten with the magma trying to hard to escape. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2500) Judai placed another card in his Spell/Trap zone. "I activate the Equip Spell Instant Neo Space!" A portal to the place the Neo Spacians called home appeared beneath Magma Neos's feet. "Magma Neos has a very powerful effect, he's one of my strongest Heroes. For every single card on the field, he gains 400 attack points. There are five cards on your field, and five on mine. That's a 4000 point bonus!" (Manga Neos ATK/7000).

Koyo felt his body take a step back in awe. _"7000 points? The power of Neos is incredible!"_

"Koyo! This is the power of the Neo Spacians! Magma Neos! Attack Elemental Hero Ocean, Super Heat Meteor!" The Hero raised it's burning hand, and in it's palm grew a small sun. The sounds of burning were the most noticeable thing of all, the power of this attack could be _heard_. Despite it's sheer power, no one thought to shed pity for Koyo. Magma Neos threw it's attack.

Koyo would let the attack hit. "Reverse card open! Hero Barrier!"

The small sun collided with a barrier, exploding on impact. The area around it burned as the fires struck everything in it's path. Soon the attack was nothing more than a memory. A memory that burned itself out. Judai had no other moves to make. "Turn end. Normally Magma Neos is forced to return to the fusion deck at my end phase. But Instant Neo Space keeps Magma Neos on the field. It's your turn." _"Koyo...you're about to turn the tide of this game. I really did try to end the duel there. Heh. Just like me. I wonder if this is how people have felt while duelling me over the years. My style is pretty troublesome. Though, mine and Koyo's are not quite the same."_

"_Judai. The power of these Neo Spacians. Of Neos. I didn't think it was this strong. It doesn't matter though. I know I have the power to fight _you." He placed a hand on his deck. _"Come on. My Heroes."_ "Draw!" He pulled out and parted his deck. "I add my last Polymerization!" With the spell added, he smiled. He was ready. "I activate Polymerization. I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman, with Elemental Hero Ocean!" The heroes of the woods and oceans vanished, the powers of the Heroes were joining. "You showed me Neos, I will show you my Ace Hero. I summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Judai almost mistook the monster before him for another. Yet a closer look revealed the truth. The build was similar. Strong, tall, with clothing that hid all of it's skin. There was a red jewel in the centre of it's chest. There was a series of raised patterns. Patterns that Judai didn't understand the meaning of, not that he found them important. His attention was focused on it's head and shoulders, all of which were each covered by some kind of dome structure. The domes were a deep blue, perhaps Violet. Despite the differences, Judai could think only a single thing. _"Neos..." _(Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"_Is this Koyo's ace monster? It looks so much like Neos. But is it as strong?"_

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat again!" The familiar Hero appeared, it's hands already holding flame. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200) "You remember his effect." The fires burned brighter. (ATK/2600) "But it's not his you have to worry about. It's time for the powers of Terra Firma to manifest! The power of all Elemental Heroes are one with him! Behold, I tribute Elemental Hero Heat!" The fires in the hands of Heat grew, quickly devouring the entire body of their wielder. The hero was silent as he was completely devoured, the fire moving of it's own accord. The fire shot off in lines, becoming one with Terra Firma. The Hero glowed with the burning aura of it's sacrifice. (Firma ATK/5100) "Terra Firma absorbs the attack points of the Hero I sacrificed."

Some would be surprised by this effect. Others would be scared. Some would surrender right there. Judai wasn't "some" or "others". "Wow! How many times can you use that effect?"

"As many times as I have Elemental Heroes to tribute for it! I tribute the remaining three! Voltic, Flash and Lady Heat!" The Lady became fire as her male counterpart had become before. The other two Heroes were reduced to crackling energy. Terra Firma held out his arms as he roared, his aura growing, it too now crackling with power. (Firma ATK/8500.) "Don't forget that Magma Neos attack power has been dropping with every sacrifice I have made." (ATK/5400) "Terra Firma. Destroy Magma Neos! Magma Slash!" Magma Neos ran forward, pulling it's arm back across it's waist. Magma Neos responded to the Hero with with it's clawed hand, slashing at Terra Firmas face. He ducked, slashing his hand across Magma Neos's waist like his hand was a blade. Magma Neos screamed before he exploded.

Judai shielded himself with his arms. _"What power."_ (Judai LP/1900) _"These Nature Elemental Heroes. I'll fight them again one day."_ "I can take more Koyo! But before you continue. Instant Neo Space effect Activates! When the equipped monster is destroyed, it Special Summons Elemental Hero Neos from my deck. Now return, my ace monster!" A flash of light shot out from the portal, hitting the ceiling before shooting itself back down. It formed..."Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos got into a battle ready stance as it stared down the hero that appeared oh so similar to it. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) "It's your ace against mine, Koyo!"

"I set two card and end my turn. Judai, at this point, Terra Firmas attack points are returned to normal." The Hero's aura faded. (ATK/2500). "Our monsters are even now. It's your turn."

"_Koyo, I'm going to end this duel soon. That was your only chance to win."_ "Draw." He placed his drawn card in his field spell zone. "Neo Space!" The arena was gone, replaced by a world of color. The world of the neo Spacians was more than just a portal this time. "Here, Elemental Hero Neos and all monsters that he is fused with gain 500 attack points." (Neos ATK/3000) "Neos! Battle!" Neos took to the air, raising it's hand to strike down it's fellow hero. "Wrath of Neos!"

"Reverse Card Open. Negate Attack." Neos only found a barrier stopping him from attacking. He could not continue this battle.

Though this did not mean Judai was powerless to do anything. _"You can't stop me that easily!"_ "I activate Air Hummingbirds effect." The flower grew once more from the only card in Koyo's hand, the Hummingbird taking it's nectar for itself. (LP/2400) "Turn end."

"Draw!" _"This is my last turn. I have to defeat Neos now or I might lose."_ He revealed his drawn card to Judai. "Hope of Fifth! I can shuffle Elemental Hero monsters from my graveyard into my deck, then draw 2 cards. I return Elemental Heroes Heat, Lady Heat, Ocean, Voltic and Shimmer Soldier." He spent a minute shuffling his cards. "Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Out of all the Elemental Heroes, this was the most strangely dressed in Judai's opinion. Not a single inch of this monsters skin was exposed (well perhaps it's legs, but Judai couldn't tell if that was his actual skin or just Gray-colored clothing). It's clothing seemed to be mostly composed of metal, it's boots, the knee guards as well as it's armor. The single strangest thing about the hero was the wing-like structures he was wearing. Each had a propeller upon them, likely what granted this Hero flight, if it could fly at all. (Attack position ATK/1800 DEF/300)

"When Stratos is summoned, I can choose one of two effects to activate. I choose the second, I can add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. I add Elemental Hero Ocean. Now Judai I play my last Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Heroes Ocean and Ice Edge!" The two Heroes of the Water attribute appeared, fusing before Judai could get a good look at "Ice Edge".

This new fused Hero was different from any he had seen before. The Heroes skin was made of ice. What skin that wasn't covered by clothing on either side of the body was see-through. Being made of ice, the Hero seemed to have no need for organs, there was a huge hole in the bottom of it's lower stomach. Why it was there was a mystery to Judai. It's choice of clothing was simple. It wore aqua blue arm and shoulder guards. It wore a scarf, a thick white woolly scarf around his neck. It was too large for the Heroes neck, so it fell down the front of it's chest. It's lower body was deformed compared to the rest of it's body. While it's upper body appeared almost perfectly like a human ice sculpture, it's lower clearly had no attention paid to it while it was made. Both of it's legs surfaces were serrated, top to ankle. Touching the surface of it's legs would get ones hand cut. The nature of the serration made it impossible to determine any other physical detail on the Heroes body, so clothes were unnecessary, yet somehow made it impossible to see through the legs of the hero. It's body was it's clothing in this case. The Hero's face was void of almost an feature, aside from the sapphire colored orbs that it used for eyes.

Koyo revealed it's name. " Elemental Hero Frostbite." (Attack position. ATK/1700 DEF/1500) "Now I offer Frostbite and Stratos as tribute, and make their powers one with Terra Firma." This time Terra Firmas aura was a mixture of blue and green. (ATK/6000)

"6000 attack?"

"And it's all coming for you! Terra Firma, attack Neos!" Terra Firma clenched it's fists. It was preparing to jump...

"Reverse Card Open! Soul Union! I must select one Elemental Hero I control, I choose Neos. Now I can remove one Elemental Hero in my graveyard from play. All of it's attack power will be given to Neos. I remove Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" (ATK/6000) "Fight back, Neos!" Both Heroes jumped up, briefly standing in mid-air to pull back their fists, gathering all their power for the attack to come.

"Wrath of Neos!"

"Magma Slash!"

They struck, and in a heartbeat no one could see a thing. The Blues an Greens of Terra Firmas attack clashed with the powers of Neos and Neo Space. No one was sure how long it took, but the light eventually started to fade.

When the light from the battle finally faded, both heroes were shown to be still standing in midair. In the battle both had tried to punch one another in the face, and were now stationary in midair, each with a fist in their face.

Almost. Something was stopping each fist from reaching. Everyone was transfixed at the moment that had been almost frozen for them. Two great Heroes in battle against one another, their attacks so very close. It was like the battle was on pause, but you just had to see what they warriors looked like the half second before the blows landed, when the warriors were at their mentally strongest. To see the focus of the warriors focus before the impact.

Though this battle would never be put on 'play'. Not that the duellists in this match cared.

They were too busy laughing. Judai was the first to gather himself for long enough to say something.

"Amazing! There was no way we could have timed that better."

"Yugi couldn't of timed that better." They finally stopped laughing and grinned, speaking at the same time.

"Hero Shield effect activate!" The Heroes parted, falling down to their sides of the field. "My Hero is not destroyed by battle." Both copies of Hero Shield shattered, their effects used up.

Koyo had no other moves to make, Judai had beaten him. _"I guess I was wrong. You can mix decks together and be strong. Be loyal to your deck."_ He smiled. _"This was a good duel." _"Turn end." (Firma ATK/2500)

"Draw!" _"You're strong, Koyo."_ "Neos! Battle!" Neos glided across the field, a hand raised. Terra Firma didn't move. It would not try to evade the inevitable. It was a Hero, it would face this end with honor. "Wrath of Neos!" Neos struck, his hand carving into his fellow Hero like a knife against butter. Terra Firma exploded.

Koyo was still smiling as the explosions backlash passed over him. _"Judai. I'll get strong enough to match you one day!"_ (LP/0) When the smoke passed he could see Judai with a hand raised, in a pose he had not seen before.

"Gotcha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke was forced to step back as a monster in front of him exploded. (LP/200) He barely had time to register his opponents next words. "Swallow Cut!" Sosuke could not see it, but he felt the feeling of a sword slashing at his chest.

Sosuke suddenly collapsed, Draygor growing tired of controlling him, now there was only a shadow standing over the falling first year, despite being made of darkened mist, it's form was clearly a representative of the Emissary. **"What are you and the other humans up to, boy?"**

Xiaolang took a breath before responding, the presence of Draygor, he could feel it now as he had once before. It was downright terrifying. Xiaolang wondered if this is what everyone who had died at the creatures hands felt before they died. He shed the thought, he was stronger now, and strong enough to deal with the mere phantom before him. He smiled. "Can't figure it out?"

The phantom growled. **"Don't you mock me, human. I have devoured many much stronger than you."**

Xiaolang actually chuckled. He had to admit it was kinda funny mocking a monster that couldn't really do anything to him but speak. "Then eat me."

Draygor had no eyes that were visible, but Xiaolang couldn't escape the feeling that Draygor's eyes were narrowing. **"I will."** The phantom lost it's form, becoming a shapeless black mist before retreating. Xiaolang did not chase it, he had no idea how to kill it. Well, maybe he could kill that portion of Draygor, but the creature was everywhere across the campus. It was like a hive mind now, you could kill one Bee but ultimately killing one meant nothing.

He could only walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked out of the arena to meet Asuka, Xiaolang's voice coming from her radio.

"Draygor knows we're up to something, but he has no idea what."

The beginnings of a brightened mood were crushed by the news. After all their effort to hide their endeavours, Draygor had noticed. The creature would not permit this to continue for long. Soon, soon they would have to fight.

Judai looked down at his deck, for the first time in a while a new resolve was in his heart. He was not afraid, not even in the slightest. _"It doesn't matter if no one will tell me about Draygor. I'll find a way to fight and defeat him. I've defeated evil before, and I'll do it again."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

Monster

EARTH

8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK/2500 DEF/2000

"Elemental Hero Ocean" + "Elemental Hero Woodsman"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental Hero" monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the the Tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase.

Commentary: Koyo

"My ace and favourite monster. The power of all the Elemental Heroes is one with him."

Author's notes: This chapter's duel was in memoriam of Yu-gi-oh GX. With the manga over (at least in Japan) the entire GX series is officially over, left to live on in memory and the thousands of fan fics that lurk on the net.

Good news: From next chapter onwards, I'm moving the book out of this tournament arc. It's been interesting to write out some good duels, but I (and I think you guys too) want to get to some action. My apologies to everyone who made a request that didn't get shown and thanks to everyone who voted. If nothing else, I have suggestions to use in later chapters if I run out of my own ideas.

Request:

A friend of mine is trying to apply for a free scholarship, but she needs votes. If you got the time, please follow the link on my profile and vote for her. It would mean a lot to her. It'll only take a minute at most. Thanks guys.


	19. Dawn of Extinction Part 1: The Martyrs

Authors notes: Finally the good stuff starts. The little tournament arc is over. Glad to see some of my audience enjoyed the little cameo of Koyo (who I'm keeping around.). I'm aware Koyo was much older in the manga (Though I'm not sure what his age was) but I wanted to make him more fitting for context I had him in. He's a student in this book, had to lower his age a bit.

Which reminds me. Does anyone know where I can read the entire GX manga online? The most I've been able to find yet is up to chapter 41, and I've waned to see the Masked Heroes, Spheres and so on in action for a while now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 18**

**Dawn of Extinction Part 1: The Martyrs**

Xiaolang and Koyo was already awake. Both were sitting crossed legged on the floor. Koyo picked up a card then set it. "So why are you here?"

Xiaolang picked up a card. "Moving in. Johan and Judai are up half the damn night talking and it's a bit of a pain to move around in there sometimes. You don't have a room-mate so I'm moving in."

"What makes you think I want one?"

Xiaolang placed The Six Samurai – Irou face up on the floor. "You need a strong guy to practice against, so do I."

Koyo flipped the set card, revealing Negate Attack. "I guess. So what's this tournament really about anyway?"

Xiaolang was so glad he was looking down when Koyo said that, it hid his eyes. He considered lying, considered denying there was anything about it. Considered creating a false excuse. "You don't wanna know." He set one more card. "So can I move in?"

Koyo nodded. "Alright. But what's the real reason you're moving in?"

"Heh" Xiaolang had to hand it to Koyo, he wasn't stupid. "Just feel like an outsider among the others sometimes. They've already come and gone through this place. They speak of adventures I don't know about and sometimes it just feels like I don't belong. I don't really fit in with those guys." He set the only card in his hand. "So I moved out. I want someone I can better relate to."

"I get you. I can't fit in with anyone outside our year. They've seen some crazy things." He drew a card, showing all three. He was fusing together Flash and Voltic. "But I need to know. Does the tournament have anything to do with that spirit I've been sensing?"

Xiaolang was too shocked to actually show it. His words left him before he realized it. "You can sense spirits?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you can too."

"Yeah." Both were silent for a moment, just shifting their cards to speak out moves. Shimmer Soldier attacked Irou, destroying him. Koyo ended his turn. Xiaolang drew a card. His thoughts were penetrated by Koyo's words. "That Extinction Armor card has something to do with it, right?"

Xiaolang nodded. He flipped up one of his cards, return of the Six Samurai. He removed Irou from his graveyard and placed it on his side of the field. He placed the only card in his hand on the field. It was Great Shogun Shien. He controlled a defence position monster named Chamberlain of the Six Samurai and Irou too. He could summon Shien without sacrifice. "Yeah. It does." He had Shien attack Shimmer Soldier. It was destroyed, Koyo used it's effect to summon Elemental Hero Flash. "And it's pretty complicated." Irou attack Flash.

Koyo too three Elemental Heroes from his graveyard, moving them off to the side. He returned a copy of Reinforcement to the Army from his grave to his hand. "It's early."

Xiaolang moved Chamberlain of the Six Samurai to his graveyard. "The spirits name is Draygor. Among duel monster spirit legends it's called The Emissary of Extinction."

Koyo picked up a card. He activated the Fusion Recovery he'd drawn and the Reinforcement of the Army in his hand. He played the Polymerization he added to summon Terra Firma. "How do you get a name like that?"He revealed his set Call of the Haunted to revive Shimmer Soldier. He tributed it empower Terra Firma.

"Murder a shit load of monster spirits." He flipped up his Unity of the Six. He showed his Chamberlain, Nisashi and Kamon in his graveyard. Shien and Terra Firma were equal. Both were destroyed.

"Details?"

Both moved their monster cards to the graveyard.

A lot of people would be doing that today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I. I will...force them."**_

Kenji started walking back to his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I will force their hands."**_

Sosuke opened his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I will...use my pawns against them."**_

A white haired Ra opened his eyes. He started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ra yellow student suddenly stopped fixing her hair. _**"I will find my bones."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho was outside in the morning sun. About to draw a card, it was his morning exercise. Practice with his deck for half an hour and come up with any new combinations he could.

Though today he would have a partner. He could not see the darkness surrounding his opponent. He turned to face him, no one needed to say anything.

Except: **"Duel!"**

Sho was first to draw a card. "Draw!" He glanced at it. "Future Fusion! I must send monsters that list as fusion materials for any monster in my fusion deck. In two turns I can summon it." He pulled out his entire deck, parting it and selecting three cards. "I send Cyberdark Keel, Edge and Horn. In two turns I can summon Cyberdark Dragon. I activate Polymerization. I fuse Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid. To fusion summon Ambulance Rescueroid!" What looked like a cross between an ambulance and a cartoon appeared. It 'stood' as it appeared on the field. (Attack position. ATK/2300 DEF/1800). "I set one card. And summon Decoyroid!" A go-kart took it's place next to the Ambulance. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/500). "Turn end."

Sosuke picked up a card. "I summon Giant Orc." Another one of Sosuke's overweight monsters appeared, scratching it's belly with it's club. (Attack position ATK/2200 DEF/0) "Giant Orc will attack Decoyroid!" The Orc raised it's club and started running across the field. It may have been slow, but the coming attack would be effective.

Not that Sho minded. "Reverse card open! Supercharge!" He drew two cards. "When you attack a monster I control, and the only monsters I control are Machine-type monsters, I can draw two cards." Sho nodded, he'd gotten good draws. He didn't bother looking up as Giant Orc destroyed his Decoyroid, only grinning when it was actually destroyed. "Ambulance Rescueroid! It's effect activates when a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can revive it!" A door on the side of the fused Roid opened and Decoyroid jumped out of it. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/500). "I can only use this effect once per turn, but right now it's enough."

As Sho finished speaking, Giant Orc had made his way back to his side of the field. He took to a knee. (DEF/0) Sosuke pulled three cards from his hand, placing them into his disk one by one. "Giant Orc changes to defense position when he has attacked. I set three cards. Turn end."

Sho waited a moment before drawing. _"He must know he cant win. So why fight me?"_ "Draw!" He glanced at his hand. "I set three cards." _"Next turn I can summon Cyberdark Dragon. I cant finish the duel with the cards I have now. But that's ok."_ "Ambulance Rescueroid! Attack Giant Orc!" The monster rammed right into it's target, making it scream as it was destroyed. Sho nodded. _"That's all I can do for now."_ "Turn end."

Sosuke drew a card silently. He waved out a hand. "Call of The Haunted, activate!" Giant Orc appeared again, scratching at it's belly again. "I tribute Giant Orc! To summon Great Maju Garzett!" The freak, even among fiends appeared with a primal roar. "It's attack points are equal to twice the original attack power of the sacrificed monster." (ATK/4400) "I activate the Equip Spell, Big Bang Shot!" (Great Maju Garzett ATK/4800) "The equipped monster inflicts piercing damage when it attacks. Which he'll do now! Battle! Attack Decoyroid!" It opened it's mouth, light growing inside it. It breathed it out, a spear of black smoke shot at it's target. It collided, exploding on impact.

Sho's field was completely covered by the light of the attack, the sound of Decoyroid shattering was lost completely among the sound. Sosuke was laughing. "You're as weak as you look!" He continued laughing. "How disappointing!" He laugher was suddenly punctured by a quiet, high-pitched voice.

"I'm sorry. I just like to take my time." The smoke parted, showing a smiling Sho. "But since you want to rush this, so will I."(LP/3600)

Soskue wasn't even smiling anymore. "Wha-? How?"

Sho pointed to his now face-up trap. "Life Force! Any time I would take battle damage, I can pay 400 life points to negate the damage."

"Heh. Now I see why you passed with top marks last year. But you wont win. I set one card. Turn end." _"You'll never get past this. Not even you can! No one can!"_

Sho was actually grinning now. _"I've improved so much since I was a first year. It was a good idea coming back. We can see how much we've all grown."_ "Draw!" _"How much we learned."_ "Future Fusion effect activate! It's my second Standby phase after I activated it. Now I can summon the monster I prepare to fuse. Summon! Cyberdark Dragon!" The ultimate monster of the Cyberdark series appeared. The "Horn" head roared out, signalling it's coming onto the field. Sosuke couldn't quite suppress a shudder of fear. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "Cyberdark Dragon effects activate! When it's summoned, I can select a dragon-type monster in my graveyard and equip it to Cyberdark dragon as an equip card. But I have none right now, so I'll change that! Reverse card open! Rebirth Judgement! As long as this card is activate, all monsters in our graveyards become the type I declare, I choose Dragons! Now I add Rescueroid to Cyberdark Dragon."

Rescueroid appeared, almost like a blue counterpart to the fused roid monster that was also in Sho's control. The base of the creatures neck wrapped it's horns around it, followed by connecting wires too it. It's power was Cyberdark Dragons now. (ATK/2600) "Cyberdark Dragon also gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. I have Cyberdarks Horn, Keel and Edge. As well as Ambulenceroid." (ATK/3000) _"Though this still isnt enough."_ "I move Decoyroid to attack position." (ATK/300) _"This is a risky play."_ "Decoyroid! Attack!"

"What!" He grinned. "Well it's your funeral! Reverse cards open! All Extinction Armor!" Great Maja Garzett roared out as bones burst from it's chest, a different skull growing over it's own. Maybe it was because there were three activated at once, but Sho could have sworn the bones were growing really quickly. He knew what this meant of course, but he didn't need Life Force to save him.

"Reverse Card Open! Sacrificial Battle!"

Great Maju Garzett crushed the go-kart in a mighty hand, reducing it to dust in an instant. The dust flew out of Great Maju Garzett's hand. It started to glow.

(Sho LP/3600) Sosuke didn't know what to make of it..."What?"

Sho grinned as the glowing dust cloud reached his side of the field. "Sacrificial Battle. I can activate it when I attack a monster with greater attack than the monster I attack with. I take no damage from that battle." The cloud shifted, growing and wrapping itself around Cyberdark Dragon. It started to roar. It's attack points started to rise higher. 4000, 5000, 6000...

Sho finished his sentence with a smile. "After the battle, I can raise the attack points of another monster I control by the battle damage I would have taken from that battle." The points were rising even faster now. 15000, 20000, 250000. "And you played three copies of Extinction Armor. That's 36000 points of battle damage!" (Cyberdark Dragon ATK/39000) "Ambulance Rescueroid will review Decoyroid." Was the afterthought of that sentence. True to his word the Go-kart appeared again. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/500)

Sosuke fell back. "Oh my god! This isnt-you must be cheating!" He started crawling back. "Cheat! Cheat!"

Sho grinned, turning the last card in his hand. "Limiter Removal." (Cyberdark ATK/78000) "That's for calling me weak, Sosuke." Sho closed his eyes in satisfaction. He'd never had a match won so unfairly before. He felt incredible, not even Judai had gotten anything like this in his time as a duellist.

"**You are weak, boy." **Sho's eyes snapped open, he looked down at his suddenly grinning opponent. **"Think you got the guts to use that power against me?"**

"_That voice. It's not human. It's Draygor!" _"Battle! Full Darkness Burst!"

The next minute passed by with too much chaos for either duellist to process clearly. Cyberdark Dragon screamed out with it's attack, but as soon as the shock wave hit it's target it was like the force was suddenly amplified. Sho covered his ears as the attack continued. It _hurt_. _"I'm never doing this again!"_ In time the power died down, showing his opponent lying down on his back. His life points depleted. Not that Sho expected anything different after taking more than half a million damage. Sosuke was smiling as he was unconscious, other than the ruffled clothing, he seemed to be ok.

He could suddenly hear explosions from inside the woods. "What?" He ran off. _"What's going on here?"_ He didn't want to leave an unconscious Sosuke alone, but he had a feeling..._"Something's wrong."_

Sosuke opened his eyes. "What power. Draygor. You can give me this kind of power. This...and more." He grinned. "I will serve your will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang burst out of Koyo's room. "Draygor!"

Kenji turned up to face Xiaolang. "No. But I'll fight you if you want."

Xiaolang had already made his way down the steps, and he moved to take the correct position, activating his duel disk. "Fine. I'll kick your ass again."

Kenji smiled. "Try it."

"Xiaolang!" Xiaolang and Kenji looked up at Judai. Who had just walked out of his room. "Step back! I'll handle him!"

"Judai! Sense around! We got bigger problems. He's all over the island!"

Judai let his eyes changed to Yubels for just a second while Johan was still putting on his shoes. _"Oh no."_ "Johan! Let's go!" He jumped down. "Xiaolang! I'll leave things here to you!"

The boy nodded. "Works for me. Koyo! Stick around I might need you!" Xiaolang drew a card as the mark on his chest began to glow. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jim was taking a nap, Karin laying next to him as he heard footsteps approaching him, he shifted his hat with his hand and looked up at a White-haired Ra who was looking down at him. The boy had his duel disk activate and ready. "Duel me."

Jim blinked. "You come out to find me, just to fight me? There's more to life than duelling you know."

The boy blinked. "Just duel me."

Jim sighed. "Alright. Stay here, Karin." Luckily Jim always carried his duel disk around with him. He, along with his opponent took a few steps away from Karin. He activated his duel disk.

"**Duel!"**

Jim would start. "Draw! I summon Shell Knight!" Shell Knight had it's arms crossed as it rose up in front of him. (Defence Position. ATK/0 DEF/2000) "Shell Knight effect activate. Shell Burst!" Three shells suddenly rose out from the Knights back, firing themselves at the Ra student without a second of warning. (Ra LP/3500) "I set one card, turn end."

His opponent drew a card. "Draw!"

Jim suddenly grinned. "Reverse card open! Rock Bombardment!" He pulled out his deck. "By sending a Rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can inflict 500 damage to you." He revealed a card. "I sent Flint Cragger!" He placed it in his grave. "You might want to cover your head, ghost boy."

"Ghost? Is that a joke about my ha-? Eh?" He looked up. "Oh damn!"

Jim shook his head as Rock Bombardment fulfilled it's name. (Ra LP/3000) _"I shouldn't duel first years..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kezan ran out the front of his dorm as he heard screaming. He looked to see a female student smiling as her opponent fell. He thought her opponent was just being over dramatic until he noticed he was _smoking_. "What are you doing!"

The female Ra looked up to Kenzan, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Just target practice. Would you like to take his place?"

Kenzan had run up to the fallen student, a few other random students having gathered as well. "He's badly burned-sarus." He turned to his fellow students. "Take him to the nurse. And can you lend me your Duel Disk?" He held out his hand to receive the duel disk. He slammed his own deck into his deck zone as the injured student was taken away. "I'll make you stop this."

"Heh."

"**Duel!**"

Kenzan drew a card. "Draw-don! I summon Black Stego-sarus!" The sharp-teethed stegosaurus roared. (Attack position. ATK/1200 DEF/2000) "I set one card. Turn end-don."

She drew a card, looking at it with a growing smile. I set a monster. Then I set three cards. It's your turn."

"Draw! I summon Hyper Hammerhead!" (Attack position ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "I special summon Gilasaurus!" (Attack position. ATK/1400 DEF/400) "Hyper Hammerhead! Battle! Attack her set monster-sarus!"

Kenzan failed to see his opponent smile. "Reverse Cards Open! Gravity Bind! Gravity Gain!" Hyper Hammerhead roared out, all of Kenzan's monsters did. Something was bothering them, but Kenzan did not know what.

"What have you done-sarus!"

She chuckled. "I have stopped all attack. Gravity Bind stops all level 4 or higher monsters attacking. Gravity Gain stops all level 4 or lower monsters attacking. No monster can attack as long as these two cards remain. Gravity Bind requires no cost to use, but Gravity gain needs a sacrifice. Reverse card open! Fires of Doomsday!" Two small fires suddenly burned on her side of the field, growing and taking form, in the shape of two creatures Kenzan could not identify. They each had one eye. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) "I cannot summon during the turn I use this card, so I'm using it now. You can continue."

"_I can't attack as long as both of them are active. But even one can slow my Dinosaur monsters down."_ He scanned his hand. _"That card can help me."_ "I set one card. Turn end."

"Aww, does Kenzan not like being powerless. Don't worry, I'll end your suffering soon. Draw! Because it's my Standby phase, I must tribute one of my Tokens to keep Gravity Gain active." One of her tokens suddenly burnt out. Just vanishing. "I set one monster. And one card. Now I flip summon my other set monster!" She flipped it up, revealing "Stealth Bird!" This was not a bird Kenzan had seen before. Not even close. The bird was completely metallic blue, wing to talon. It's shape was different from any other bird as well. Kenzan had never seen a bird with such noticeable ears before. (Attack position. ATK/700 DEF/1700) "Stealth Bird Effect Activate!" It spread open it's wings. It started flapping them, shooting a barrage of feathers.

"What-sarus?" Kezen tried to block his face with his arms, but his mid and lower body were not defended by the act. (LP/3000) "How did you do that?"

"When Stealth Bird is flip summoned, you take 1000 damage. Also, once per turn, I can force this monster back into the set position." She picked up the card, placing it back face-down. The hologram on the field was once again just a set monster. " Next I activate Tremendous Fire!"

"Tremendous Fire-sar-ah!" For a second, the ground under them was red, but then it burst open. And both duellists were covered completely in fire. Kenzan was forced to shield his eyes. He couldn't see anything other than flame. Even as he covered his eyes he could only see the brightness. The fire without end, without mercy. Without a way to extinguish it.

It could only extinguish itself, and a few seconds later it was doing that. After a handful more seconds the fire was gone, nothing more than a memory. "What, was that-don?" (LP/2000)

"Tremendous Fire inflicts 1000 damage to you. And 500 to me." (LP/500) "I end my turn."

Kenzan nodded. _"Strong effect. But my monsters are stronger-sarus!"_ "Draw-don!" He glanced at the drawn card. _"Just what I wanted."_ "I tribute Gilasaurus to activate Big Evolution Pill! I can summon a Dinosaur-type monster for my hand without tributing, and this effect lasts for three of your turns-sarus! I summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" Kenzans ace monster roared as it appeared on the field. It's cyborg body crackled with power as Kenzan reached for the last card in his hand. "I activate Tail Swipe! First I select a level 5 or higher Dinosaur-type monster I control. I choose Super Conductor Tyranno-sarus. Now I can return up to two monsters you control to your hand. As long as they are lower levels than my monster, or set monsters. I return both your set monsters two your hand-don!" The Cyborg Dinosaur roared, swiping out it's tail in front of it. This created a powerful wind which seemed to guide itself to it's targets. Both set cards were picked up and forced back into their owners hands.

"You still cant attack, Kenzan!"

Kenzan's eyes changed into their slitted form. "Yes I can-sarus! Reverse Card Open! Escape Instinct! I must tribute 1 Dinosaur-type monster I control, I tribute Black Stego! Now I can select either Spell or Trap cards, and destroy all face-up cards you control that are the same type. I choose traps-sarus!"

"Traps?" She looked at her perfect combination. "Oh no!"

They shattered. "Hyper Hammerhead! Battle!" Hyper Hammerhead rushed forward, slamming it's face down on the only thing that was standing between it's controller and Super Conductor Tyranno. The token was snuffed out like a candle. This was it. "Super Conductor Tyrano! Direct attack-sarus!"

"No! Don't do it! I don't want-**to let it end quite like this."**

"Hmm?" Kenzan had noticed the sudden change, and somehow his monster had noticed too, it had stopped as well.

His opponent was smiling, though it wasn't a smile that belonged on such a pretty face. **"So many ruthless ****students here. It's perfect for me. You'd make fine subjects if you were not so adamant about killing me. Not that it matters, I'll bring you all to death soon enough. Reverse card open! Extinction Armor!"**

The cybernetic Dinosaur roared as bones ripped though it's chest and bound themselves together. It's spine burst out of it's back, the top of the spine growing a skull over it's head. The spikes on the dinosaurs head were snapped off as the skull grew. In seconds the Dinosaur had finished changing.

"**You live with this now, Kenzan."** She stopped speaking and suddenly collapsed. Unconscious. Kenzan felt his blood run cold.

"_She might not make it-saurs! I have to stop Super Conductor Tyranno!"_ His eyes glanced at his set card. _"I have to!"_ "Reverse card open! Jurassic Impact!"

With no one concious around to witness it, he didn't explain it. He just stood there, his eyes closed as his field was drowned in light. He heard the sudden impact, and the roars of his monsters as they were destroyed. _"At least she's safe-sarus. But I'm going to have to restrain her."_ (LP/0)

He opened his eyes, and looked down to see his opponent had long since gone. "Where did she go-sarus?" He let the thought go. "I need to see what's going on-sarus." He ran, he had to get to the main building of the academia. The group would naturally gather there.

So he hoped.

XXXXXXXXX

Jim was just about ready to finish his duel. (LP/2000) Field: monsters: Cenozoic Fossil Machine Skullwagon (Attack position ATK/1700 DEF/1400) Weathering Solider. (Defence ATK800 DEF/1200) Spells/Traps: 1 set card. It was his turn.

"Draw." He nodded. _"I win."_ "I activate Time Stream." (LP/1000) "You know what this card does. I Return my Cenozoic Fossil Machine Skullwagon to my fusion deck. To summon Paleozoic Fossil Machine Skullconvoy!" The machine that appeared on the field was some kind of weird cross between a dead dinosaur and a truck. It's glowing eyes were lightly what it used for headlights. (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1800) "Skullconvoy can attack up to three times in a turn. You control three monster, so I can defeat them all. When Skullconvoy destroys a monster by battle, you take 1000 damage."

"1000?" (LP/2200) "And my monsters only have 2000 defense points." (Field: 2 Giant Soldier of Stone's. Aqua Madoor. One set card.) "Damn...**not bad, stranger."**

"Hmm?" Knew he didn't imagine that. "That voice is not my opponent's. Who are you?"

"**Draygor. Who are you?"**

"Jim. Jim Crocodile Cook."

Draygor's current body smiled, turning to face the growling Karin. **"Well I get the 'Crocodile' part. You carry company more interesting than anyone else I've ever met. Now, since you've defeated this Martyr, let me reward you properly. Reverse card open. Extinction Armor!"** Draygor and Jim watched as Jim's monster was stabbed from the inside, the ribcage forming over the bones on the creatures underside. Finally the face of the creature was changed into Draygor's **"Much better. Now finish this duel, I'm bored here."**

Jim nodded. "Fine. Skullconvoy! Attack all three of his monsters." The monster roared before attacking, then rammed each of the monsters down one by one. All of them were in defense position, so there would be no battle damage here. Only effect damage would finish this game.

Draygor watched as the roof of the convoy opened. This was it. **"You play an interesting strategy. And you've no qualms about paying your own life points for victory. You understand sacrifice."** He smiled. The scrap had already been launched, and all of it was coming for him. **"I'll enjoy watching you fall!"**

It landed, and when the holograms finally faded the student was already walking away. He said nothing as he left.

Jim deactivated his disk. _"Strange kid."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Red Dorm Koyo watched on with anxiously as Xiaolang continued to duel Kenji. Xiaolang had found himself in a bit of trouble.

Xiaolang took a step back. (LP/3400) The only monster he had was The Six Samuai – Zanji. At least for a few seconds longer. He wasn't scared though. "Gonna try finishing me?"

"Oh yes. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

Xiaolang covered his eyes as his only remaining monster was burned by the attack (LP/2300). _"Let's see if I can pull it off."_ "Reverse card open! Reinforce Truth! I can special summon a level 2 or below Warrior-type monster from my deck. I summon Shien's Footsoldier!" A spear-holding monkey dressed in armor appeared on Xiaolangs' side of the field. _"I can't believe I got a monkey in this deck. What do monkeys have to do with samurai?"_ (Defence position. ATK/700 DEF/300)

"Tyrant Dragon. Destroy that one too!"

The monkey pulled off it's hat, blocking it's face with it. Xiaolang wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear the monkey making a noise that sounded like "uh oh". Whatever the noise actually was, it was drowned out the second the flame touched it.

Xiaolang nodded. "Shien's Footsoldier effect activate! When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level three or below Six Samurai monster from my deck. I summon The Six Samurai -Yaichi!" The Samurai of Water appeared, it's scope and bow already prepared as it stood on the field. (Defence position. ATK/1300 DEF/800) "Anything else for me?"

"I set a card and end my turn."

Xiaolang grinned and picked up the top card of his deck. _"Heh. You might be my new ace after all."_ "Reverse card open! Return of the Six Samurai! I can select and revive a "Six Samurai" monster in my graveyard. I choose Zanji!" Zanji held his weapon in both hands as he appeared once more. (Attack position. ATK/1800 DEF/1300) He placed the card he had drawn in his monster cad zone. "I special summon Great Shogun Shien!" (Attack position ATK/2500 DEF/2000) Xiaolang looked at Kenji's side of the field. Two_ set cards. Well I can get rid of one."_ "I activate The Six Samurai – Yaichis effect! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 set Spell or Trap card you control. I choose the card on the right. Yaichi!" The archer took aim. "Take it out!" He let go, the arrow hit it's target, it shattered. Xiaolang grinned. _"Got him."_ "Zanji! Attack Tyrant Dragon!"

"You fool! Finish it Tyrant Dragon!" The Dragon opened it's mouth, letting lose a river of fire on it's opponent. Zanji soared into the oncoming blaze, slashing the blade of his Naginata into the inferno. It glowed, cutting through the fire like it was parting water. Zanji reached the Dragon, slashing at it with all the power it possessed. Tyrant dragon screamed and exploded, somehow taking Zanji with it. "H-how? My monster was stronger than yours!"

Xiaolang smiled. (LP/1200) "When Zanji attacks a monster, he destroys them automatically at the end of the battle. Point differences mean nothing. Looks like I've won this one, Kenji. Now tell me what Draygor's up to."

"Heh. Well...I suppose I could tell you..." Kenji suddenly smiled. **"But surely you figured it out already!"**

"Draygor!" Xiaolang would never in all his life forget that voice. "Let Kenji go!"

"**Oh hell no. Haven't you heard, boy? I have quite a following among the students. Some are truly loyal to me. Kenji here is one of them. And he's been kind enough to let me use him as a host. Being a spirit gets you down after a while, but it beats being locked in that gateway."**

"You sure?" Xiaolang's chest started to glow, the strength of the Six was making itself known to the world. "I'm sure I can arrange permanent residence there for you. You, your bones and a locked gate forever and ever."

"**Heh. A sense of humor. You know that was one thing that made Ritan such a good servant. And such a good meal. Tell me, how does it feel to have his blood on your hands?"**

Xiaolang's eye twitched, along with his right hand. "You killed him Draygor! Not me!"

"**Oh really? Had you not come back to fight him I would have never tried opening the gate again. Had you lost I would have just taken you. You could have saved him."**

"What makes you think I wanted to save him?"

'Kenji' chuckled. **"I would have thought you'd have wanted at least one family member kept around. You know, Ritan told me all about your family. And I will share with you a secret. As thanks for releasing me."** 'Kenji' looked Xiaolang in the eye, his twisted smile actually reaching his eyes. **"It was all your fault."**

This was all Xiaolang could take. "FUCK YOU! You fucking freak of nature!"

"**That it's boy! Get angry! Get furious! Reverse card open! Extinction Armor! Embrace your killer instinct!"**

Xiaolang was too blind with rage to notice Shien's screams as the bones ripped through his chest, a spine bust from his back. A great deal of Shien's helmet was destroyed to make way for the skull that was wrapping around the shogun's head. Before long, Shien was no more. All that remained was just another monster, clothed in the bones of another monster.

Xiaolang gave the order. "Burn him to death! BURNING REACH!" Shien pulled his sword back as it gathered flame across it's surface, he slashed, sending a river of blue and black fire at his opponent.

'Kenji' was laughing. **"That's it! That's the way! You can try and kill me but it wont change anything! It's your fault! Your fault for your family! Your fault I'm here!"** The attack reached him, but Draygor only kept laughing as Kenji's body was subjected to the flame. **"Your fault my Martyrs walk the island to my will! Your fault that the dawn of extinction has come! Your fault! Your fault!"** Draygor just laughed and laughed as the attack completely hid him from view.

Moments passed before the fires died, and when they had it revealed an unconscious Kenji,. Xiaolang was panting, from exhaustion or just trying to calm down was a mystery to Koyo. He decided not to ask any questions. Not that he had any chances too, Xiaolang suddenly walked off.

"Watch the dorm, Koyo."

No way Koyo was going to question him when he was that angry.

XXXXXXXXX

Judai bust open the front doors of Duel Academia. _"Oh dear god."_

His eyes darted around the scene in front of him. Everywhere he looked random students were duelling one another. He didn't need to see with Yubel's eyes to know that the students were in danger.

The wounds he could see were enough to prove that. He saw one Obelisk blue student fighting a Ra yellow. The Ra's face was bleeding. Judai had a suspicion they could not see out of his left eye with the blood that was dripping down somewhere on his head. The Obelisk was in worse condition, he was leaning up against the wall next to him. His leg was bleeding, perhaps it was broken.

Judai couldn't just stand there and watch it all..."Stop it! Draygor!"

As if in response to Judai's words, everyone who was duelling suddenly turned to face him. As one, they all spoke, but the voice that left their mouths belonged to none of them.

"**I may be weakened, but I have enough strength to control the students here. You will return my bones to me, or they will suffer. They will die. Return to me my bones. Return them to me or suffer the consequences."**

Judai, though sheer force of well, managed to keep his facial expression from reacting to those words. He understood what they meant. If he refused, Draygor would continue to make the students fight. Where that led was not something Judai could be sure of. Though he could guess. Even so, he could give him to Draygors' demands. "I wont return them."

Each of the students shrugged. **"Then you can watch them die."**

The students turned around, it was back to duelling with them.

"_I gotta stop them!"_ "Johan! Let's go!"

With that, Judai and Johan joined what was quickly becoming chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei smiled as she shouted out an order. "Mystic Dragon, Direct Attack!" Her opponent screamed as he was struck by the force of the Dragon's attack. (LP/0). He collapsed. Rei nodded. "Have I gotten better, Asuka?"

The graduate nodded as her opponent followed the fate of Rei's. "Yes. Now let's keep fighting!"

-**boom!**- "Watch out!"

Both girls managed to jump out of the way before a piece of wall hit them. They got back on their feet to see two figures standing on the other side of the hole. Standing until...

"Direct attack!"

Both girls were forced to block their eyes as a wall of light suddenly seemed to slam itself into the two figures. The girls could not see, but they could hear two dull thuds. They removed their arms when the light had faded enough for them to see. There was only one figure there now.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yusuke."

"Fujiwara?"

Yusuke let Asuka's use of his last name slip by. If she was uneasy about him then he wouldn't complain. "The student body is being controlled by Draygor. They're being forced to fight."

Rei forced herself to her feet. "Fight who?"

"Everyone. Against one another and anyone Draygor is not in control of. I think I know why."

"What's your guess, Fujiwara?"

"Dra-" He was suddenly stopped as he saw some more students coming down the hall. Three of them. "Draygor knows. And he's angry at us." He raised his disk. "We haven't hidden all of his bones yet. Run, run and hide them. I can take care of myself."

"But Yusuke-"

"No arguments, Rei! Hide what's left to be hidden! Keep the pieces separate!" He turned to look at his allies. "GO!"

They ran. With a resigned nod Yusuke watched them run. He'd rather be doing something useful than fighting random students. _"Well."_ He thought. _"At least it's only three on one. I might have a chance."_ He noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. _"Shit."_ The four fallen were standing up. With a sigh he resigned to his fate. _"If I make it, I'm never duelling alone again."_

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned and grinned. _"Awesome."_ With a spring in his step, Fubuki Tenjoin had jumped to his side. "Fubuki." He turned to see: "Kaiser."

"Yusuke. Guess the crew is back together again." All three of them grinned. "I've missed this."

Fubuki and Yusuke nodded, in a few seconds they had stepped back from the group of duellists. They all had their disks activated. Fubuki was grinning widest. "It's time to do what we do best! Let's show em boys! Let's tell these children who we are!"

Kaiser slammed his deck into his duel disk. "Kaiser Ryo."

Yusuke had to resist the urge to chuckle. "Yusuke, the Shining Tempest!"

Fubuki's disk activated. "The Blizzard Prince! Fubuki Tenjoin!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he looked to his old friend. "Whatever happened to 'Fubu-king'?"

Kaiser chuckled. "I'd forgotten about that one."

Fubuki sighed. "Ah the good old days. Oh well. We got other times to remember them. Right now, we got to deal with this."

Both the others nodded.

"**Duel!**"

It was seven against three. Draygor had set seven of his pawns on three of the finest students to ever walk though the grounds of Duel Academia. It was more than two on one.

Draygor's pawns didn't stand a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Flame Shoot!"

"Sapphire Horn!"

Both of their respective opponent's fell down, their life points depleted. "Was that the last of them?"

"I think so, na-no-ne."

Judai and Johan turned around to see a Chronos walking towards them. He looked a little worse for wear. "It's been like this for almost an hour now. Some of the students suddenly started duelling and now it's come to this na-no-ne. What's happening to them?"

"X Bomber!"

All eyes were on the door as a Ra Yellow was shot through the door, landing completely out cold. A figure walked over to him. "I told you to move-sarus!" He looked up. "Judai it's getting worse. We passed more than a dozen matches on our way here." He leaned down, pulling the students duel disk from his body. "Take their disks, they cant fight each other if they don't have anything to fight with." He moved to another unconscious student, taking his disk as well. Judai and Johan did the same for their opponents, it was going to be a pain getting the students decks back to them when it was over, but if it kept them alive then so be it.

XXXXXXXXXX

This day would be a long one. A long and difficult one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Fossil Fusion

Spell (Normal)

Remove from play, from either player's Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Fossil" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Commentary: Jim

"So many possibilities! This is my favourite kind of Fusion!"

Authors notes: Yeah, I know Sho's win was absolutely ridiculous, but I think people underestimate him so I wanted him to have a badass moment. Besides, when's the last time you saw over 500,000 battle damage in a single attack? Or in a single duel even.

Math for Cyberdark Dragons attack (Save you checking it yourself)

Battle damage from attack itself: 73,200

Doubled once: 146,400

Doubled again: 292,800

Doubled third time: 585,600

Moral of the chapter: Never underestimate short, effeminate, blue-haired duellists. Or they'll get you.


	20. Part 2: Conversation With a King

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 19**

**Dawn of Extinction Part 2: Conversation With A King**

"_Am I...to blame for this?"_ It was mid day. The fighting had been going on all morning. Despite all their effort, there was still fighting going on. Confiscating the students duel disks worked well. With nothing to fight with, and the Extinction Armor cards kept away from them, the students just woke up confused and hurt. Their duel disks where thrown into carts and kept behind locked doors. They'd confiscated a total of 50 so far. That was not even a third of the total number of students on the island.

Judai turned away from what was quickly becoming the sick ward for the island. The tennis court held a mixture of students from all the dorms laying around at random places. Some with minor injuries. Others just unconscious. The more serious injuries were shifted right off to the islands hospital. There were three so far. None were fatal, but they would need a number of days in the hospital to recover. The worst of them had burns. Thankfully no one had died. _"Yet."_ He shook the thought from his mind.

Judai splashed some water onto his face as he looked in the bathroom mirror. _"I can find a way out of this."_ He rubbed his face, and looked into the mirror. He froze.

Those eyes were _not_ his. His reflection spoke.

"_You can do nothing._"

The golden eyes were gone, changing back into the brown he knew as his own. _"I don't need your help."_ He turned from the mirror, walking away from his own reflection. He could escape that easily, but not the voice.

"_Then what is your plan?"_

Judai opened the door and slammed it behind him.

He didn't have one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone help me with this one!"

Judai saw Sho dragging a body in. Likely a second year by the size of him. Whoever it was was clearly too heavy for a figure as small as Sho. Kenzan showed up to assist. "What happened to him-sarus?"

"He used Extinction Armor on Drilloid when it attacked him directly. What was he thinking? It was like he wanted me to hurt him." Kenzan lugged the entire body over his shoulder. He was clearly unaffected by the weight of the student. Sho reached up to remove the students disk from him. "They're getting worse Kenzan. They're not just happy duelling one another anymore, it's like they're looking for us now. This guy cornered me. We're gonna have to go back out there. There's a few still-ugh." Sho suddenly clenched his shoulder. "Still a few out there unconscious."

Kenzan nodded. "Get some rest. I'll get a few people and go out there."

"No need!"

The doors of the hall burst open, and a grinning Xiaolang came in, dragging a fellow student by the back of his jacket. His chest was aglow with the symbol of the Six Samurai. "Just figured out I can do this. Well, Shien told me."

"**Indeed."**

In a scene that might have seemed comical to some, eight figures were following Xiaolang. All the Six Samurai, the Grandmaster and Shien. Between them all, they had a total of ten students. "I picked them up on the way here, got some bad news though. For now can someone help us with these guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later what few of the group were at the main building were gathered around a table, one which, no one there realized, was once refuge to their friends in another time, when another threat was walking across the island, all with the same face. Xiaolang leaned back in his chair. "It's bad out there guys. Thankfully my dorm never had many students anyway, so it's pretty quiet there. Koyo's staying to watch the place. I'd have been here sooner but then I ran into a few duels. I sensed some fighting going on back at the dorm as well so me and Koyo went back to stop it. I brought the last of possessed here with me. But I could sense in the distance some fighting at the other dorms. There's something else, something which seemed odd to me. They're not just fighting, they're hunting. On my way here, the guy you saw me dragging sought me out. He was definitely looking for me. Draygor's not just using these students to get us to give him back his bones, he's trying to stop us from being able to fight back."

"Damn him-sarus!"-BANG- Kenzan had slammed his fist into the table. "He's a monster!" His eyes had become slitted. "Let's rip every copy of his card apart!"

Xiaolang shook his head. "Wont help, Kenzan. We got bigger problems." He sighed. "They're hunting us. The guy I was dragging in by myself deliberately picked me out. They're after anyone who isn't one of them. Draygor is trying to beat his enemies. We need a plan."

"Just like Yubel..." All eyes turned to Johan. One pair of eyes however, were the most curious of all. Johan continued. "It's Yubel all over again. Possessing the students, turning them against one another and us. Monsters like this, they're the kind we need to keep far away from everyone else. Locked away where they can never touch the rest of existence."

It only lasted a second, but for a second Xiaolang truly _saw_ the invisible thing that was so very wrong with the group of people he'd tried to fit in with. He had seen Yubel, several times. Not **once** had he considered asking Judai where he had met her. Not once did he consider it important.

Now he knew it was. Kenzan and Sho was trying to avoid eye-contact with Johan. Xiaolang couldn't quite make sense of the look on Judai's face. It was only there for a second, like a mixture of fear and...guilt. _"It's an open secret. Only Johan doesn't know. No one must have told him. Judai... why are you _**_not_**_ telling Johan. I thought he was your best friend. What did Yubel do exactly?"_

Before Xiaolang could think any further, the door behind his chair opened. "Here you are! I thought I heard Dino Boy."

Judai was only too glad to press this sudden advantage. "Jim! How bad are things out there?"

Jim shook his head. "Bad. The fights are getting worse. I found a two on two duel on the way here." His eyes passed over the table. "Where is everyone else?"

"This is everyone. Everyone else is elsewhere."

"Any idea how they are?"

"No. We've tried phone calls but we cant get through."

After a few seconds it became clear no one was interested in continuing from that. They didn't want to consider the possibilities. Xiaolang stood up, forcing his chair to roll back. "Look. We can sit around worrying or we can make a move. We know people are fighting across the island so we gotta stop the.!" He moved from the table, grabbing a map of the school off the wall. He placed it on the table, and started pointing. "We're here, and we're using this building as a med ward. We gotta keep the fighting **outside**. Someone will have to stay here and play guard dog." His finger moved to the Ra dorm. "There's still fighting going on there. Well I can sense Draygor's powers there, anyone else who can sense spirits can sense it too. Right Judai, Johan?" They both nodded. "There's not much fighting there however. I guess the students are starting to reach their limits."

He held out his other hand, in seconds both oh his hands had found the Obelisk Dorms, the girls and boys. The fighting in the girls Blue Dorm is even less than the Ra dorm. It's the weekend, so I think a lot of the girls were away from the door when this started. If we find Rei or Asuka we'll need to see what they know." He turned to the boys dorm. "We need to get here as soon as we can. The heaviest fighting is there. It has most of the strongest duellists on the island. So it makes sense that they could still be going. We'll need to get there to try and stop them soon." He looked up to the crowd before him. "Now who's going where?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red Eyes! Direct attack! Dark Mega Flare!" Fubuki's opponent screamed out as the attack bore itself upon them. (LP/0) "Got him. I think that's the last of them here."

"We can hope." Cyber End Dragon faded. Kaiser had won his match. He turned to face Yusuke. "Yusuke, if you don't mind answering, why are you not playing your real deck?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, but the words seemed to vanish from him, he closed his mouth and suddenly could not face his friend. "After what I did..." He was too lost in his self pity to notice Fubuki walk up to him.

He slapped his hand down on his friend's shoulder. "Hey. I've told you before. We forgive you, I know Honest does as well. But how long will it take you to just forgive yourself?"

"Not everyone forgives me..."

Fubuki shook his head. "Some people take longer than others. We can't please everyone. Look, if you want to redeem yourself, help us with this problem. Consider it your repayment to the world."

"The world...heh. God I screwed up didn't I."

"There's nothing you can do about that now." Both turned to face Kaiser. "That problem has already been solved. Like Fubuki said, you may not have been able to help stop Darkness, but you can help us stop this. And unless you give it your all, your real strength. Unless you give that I'm not sure how much you do."

"And if I do give it my all? What if I fail to help?"

"No matter the result you'll have redeemed yourself."

Yusuke nodded. "How about you? Have you managed to finish that new deck?"

Kaiser looked down at his current deck. "Not yet. I'll use this until I'm ready."

"Heh. Not willing to leave the Cyber Style huh?"

"Never. I'll find a way to combined them both. I won't use those cards until then."

Yusuke smiled. _"My friends. They never gave up. And I never will again."_

They started walking. There were other fights going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin was running towards the Obelisk blue dorm. He'd heard the noises of fighting from the tree he was practising his drawing technique on. He didn't need more than a few seconds to figure out something was wrong. The phone network was down, though he had no idea why. He was running towards the Obelisk dorm. He could see it in the distance someone jumped out in front of him. A white haired Ra yellow boy. He activated his duel disk.

Austin pulled out his own disk. He knew he wasn't getting past without a battle.

"**Duel!**"

Austin drew a card. He placed it on his duel disk. "I Summon Fire Trooper!" The cloaked and burning soldier appeared. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "Fire Trooper Effect Activate! When it's summoned, it can be sent to the graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to my opponent." Fire Trooper burst into flames, all of them raining down on Austin's opponent. He was silent as the fire rained down. Almost like he was accepting it (LP/3000) Austin was far from done.

"I activate the continuous Spell, Fire Slash! I can discard one Pyro type monster in my hand to inflict 500 damage. I cannot conduct my battle phase if I use this effect." Without glancing at his hand, he discarded a card. "I discard Volcanic Buckshot!" Suddenly, a blade of fire shot out from the continuous spell card, slashing at the boy with no mercy. (LP/2500). A merciful duellist might have called it a turn there, but Austin was anything but. "Volcanic Buckshot effect activate! When it's sent to the graveyard, it inflicts 500 point of damage to my opponent." The three-headed volcanic creature appeared on the field suddenly, each head breathing out a single fire ball. They hit. (LP/2000) Austin nodded. "I set one card. Turn end.

The Ra was still just standing there. His face devoid of anything that could be called emotion. Austin knew what this meant. _"This boy is possessed. Is Draygor making a move?"_

Austin had a bad feeling about the day ahead...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're almost there na-no-ne!" Chronos ran alongside Judai, Jim and Johan as they made their way to the Obelisk Blue dorm. There were a handful of duels in progress on the outside of the dorm, Judai could see Sorano was in one of them, and was the only student who was _not_ possessed. Clearly he had been wise enough to keep Extinction Armor out of his deck

The rest of the duels were likely going on inside the dorm or somewhere near it. Either way they had to be stopped now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke walked out of the doors of the dorm, smiling to himself. _"This is going so well."_ He chuckled to himself, and turned to face the few figures who were running towards the dorm. _"They're coming to stop the duels. I'll have to fight them."_ Sosuke walked towards them slowly, Judai and Johan ran up to two random students who had just finished their matches, their opponent's passing out. _"A lot of them are getting tired."_. He walked right up to his dorms head and a man who's name he didn't know. He didn't have to find out either as he was already moving to the fallen duellists to separate them from their disks. "Chronos-sensei!" He activated his duel disk when Chronos turned towards him. "You're here to stop the fighting, right? Well I cant have that, I have to stop you."

"I can't let you students keep fighting na-no-ne." He turned on his duel disk. "I've seen students hurt themselves before, I wont watch it again."

Sosuke laughed. "You don't have a choice."

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXX

Austin looked on with his ever military demeanour as his opponent made his move. Field: Spell/Trap Firewall, Fire Slash, Blaze Cannon Trident. A set card. Monsters: Volcanic Edge. (LP/2500)

His opponent drew a card. (LP/300) "I tribute both of my monsters. To summon Barrel Dragon." His two monsters vanished, being replaced by the biggest monster this kid likely had in his deck. He'd never duelled this creature before, so facing down a giant, armless machine of a Dragon armed with three giant gun-like cannons was new to him. (Attack position. ATK/2600) "Barrel Dragon has an effect. Once per turn, I can flip a coin three times, if two out of three of the coin tosses are heads, I can destroy 1 monster you control." The three cannons suddenly pointed to the sky. The three cannons shot off a round each, aiming for the sky. In a moment both shots had fallen to earth, each in the shape of a giant gold coin. They were burning too brightly to see what result they had landed on. After a moment they started to darken a bit, to the point the results could be seen.

First: Heads.

Second: Tails

Third: Heads

The Ra student nodded. He spoke, his voice still devoid of any humanity."Destroy Volcanic Edge." The cannons shot again. Volcanic Edge was destroyed too quickly to scream.

Now Austin was defenceless, almost. _"Firewall is still active. He can attack, but I wont be hit by it. If I draw a Pyro-type monster next turn I can win with that."_

Though his opponent was ready for that. "Reverse Card Open. Trap Stun."

"What? Trap Stun?" Yet another card Austin had not been forced to face before.

His opponent continued "All face-up trap cards have their effects negated for the turn. Barrel Dragon. Direct Attack." The cannons repositions themselves, they were about to shoot.

"_Wait. Trap Stun only negated traps activate at the time. Not set ones!"_ "Reverse card open!"

His opponent wasn't listening. "Gun Cannon Shot."

"Volcanic Force!"

The ground beneath Blaze Cannon Trident suddenly changed, becoming a small volcano. The volcano rose up in an instant, and erupted. A creature that could have come from hell itself burst from it's eruption." (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/1800) The three bullets hit it, but despite their power, they went unnoticed by the Devil. "Volcanic Devil! Battle! Volcanic Cannon!" The monster opened it's mouth...this was it. _"I've won."_

His opponent chuckled. Now he was showing emotion, but not the kind of emotion Austin would have expected from someone was about to lose the duel. **"Well done, Human. Reverse card open. Extinction Armor! I'll clothe your devil with the bones of a ****real**** monster!"**

Bone's burst from Volcanic Devil's chest, lava leaking from the wounds. The bones locked themselves together. The Devil offered no resistance as it's own face was covered by the skull of the Emissary of Extinction. In seconds the Devil had been turned into just another puppet of the dark power. It opened it's mouth. Now Draygor was calling the shots. **"Volcanic Cannon."**

A ball of black fire shot out of Volcanic Devil's, or Draygor's mouth. Who's mouth actually shot the blast was a matter of opinion. The black struck it's target with unforgiving force, burning it alive and causing it to explode.

The possessed Student chuckled as the winds of battle struck against him. **"I applaud you. You didn't hesitate. You will make for an interesting opponent."** The boy's eyes closed, he collapsed.

Austin walked over to the body, leaning down to check the boy's pulse as he thought to himself. _"No. I don't hesitate anymore. Hesitation can get you killed."_ His mind flashed back to a time not long gone by. Back in that dark alleyway, as his opponent toyed with him. In his fathers form. He shook his head. _"No time to dwell on that."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang, Sho and Kenzan arrived at the Ra dorm, despite the smaller numbers, the duels were still intense. Xiaolang took command of the situation. "You know what to do guys, we need to remove their disks from them!"

"Let's go-sarus!"

The three ran right into the battlefield. There was no time to waste. Sho and Kenzan found themselves opponents in seconds Xiaolang was looking around for someone when..."YOU!" Xiaolang turned around to see a rather angry looking Ra yellow approaching him. "You son of a bitch!"

Xiaolang pointed to himself. "You are talking to me right?" Xiaolang got the feeling he knew this guy, but from where...

"Yes I'm talking to you! You humiliated me in front of the entire school! I was a laughing stock! I was demoted!"

"_I swear I know this guy from somewhere..."_

"Even Chronos-sensei applauded you. Well you'll pay for the price for humiliating-"

Then he remembered. "Doucebag! I wondered what happened to you."

"You son of a bitch! I'll teach you to show me some damn respect!"

Xiaolang activated his duel disk. "Want another beating?"

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"

"Sure you will."

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji walked out of Judai's room, holding a small pile of cards in his hand. "To think they kept them all here. Idiots." He suddenly stopped. **"****They are stealing the students duel disks, Kenji. You must go and re-claim them all.****"** He nodded. He saw Koyo was busy in a duel with a random Osiris red. He was too busy to do much of anything else. He walked off, he had to follow his orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke gritted his teeth. (LP/1000). Field. Monsters. Giant Orc. Spell/trap. None. Hand. 1.

It was his turn. "Draw! I move my Giant Orc back to attack position." Giant Orc stood up, smacking it's club against an open palm. (ATK/2200) "I activate Megamorph!" His Giant Orc suddenly started to increase in size, growing to become the biggest monster on the field. "Because my life points are lower than yours, my Orc's attack power is doubled." (ATK/4400) "Next I activate the equip spell Draining Spirit. This negates the equipped monsters effects! I equip it to Giant Orc!" A small spirit appeared on Giant Orc's shoulder. It looked like a small beetle, but the way it was glowing. It looked like it was drainning something from Giant Orc. It's appearance mirrored it's effect. Giant Orcs negative effect was no more.

Chrono smiled to himself. _"We have some promising students this year na-no-ne. I wonder what they'll be like by the time they graduate?"_ One of the pleasures of teaching Chronos had come to discover was seeing how far the students he had taught would come. He remembered a certain Osiris Red, and how he had grown throughout his time here. With a blink he returned his thoughts to reality. His field was composed of an Ancient Gear Golem and a set card in his Spell/Trap zone. (LP/4000)

Sosuke was not going to wait around. "Giant Orc. Attack!" The club wielding fiend jumped at it's target, slamming down it's weapon of choice on the Golem. Being a machine, the creature did not bleed or scream, but many bolts and gears shot out of it's body before it exploded.

Chrons smiled to himself as the backlash of the attack hit him. _"I could have stopped that na-no-ne."_ He had to resist the urge to laugh. He was holding back of course. He was not the kind of teacher that would ruthlessly destroy his students dreams anymore, though he still had the very strong memory of a boy who beat him even when he tried that. He was letting himself just have _fun_ in this duel despite the seriousness of it. _"Maybe I'm too used to this."_ Either way he was not going to be activating his Zero Gravity. (LP/2600)

Sosuke grinned. "Got one up on you, sensei. I end my turn."

"Good move na-no-ne. But remember, no duellist ever won a duel on a single card alone." His disk ejected a card, which he caught. "Draw." He glanced at it. "I activate Ancient Gear Workshop. I can return one "Ancient Gear" monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose the Ancient Gear Golem you destroyed." He picked up the card. _"Well I cant hold back anymore. I might as well teach him something na-no-ne."_ "Sosuke. You have good grades, but you don't seem to understand the possibilities of fusion. I'll show you how useful fusion can be. As it was shown to me! I activate Polymerization!" He picked up three cards in his hand. "I fuse the three Ancient Gear Golems in my hand together. To fusion summon Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!" The Ancient Gear centaur appeared, it's clawed weapon sharpening it;s claws against one another as they prepared for the coming battle. (Attack position. ATK/4400 DEF/3400) "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem! Attack!"

The centaur galloped towards it's opponent and lashed out it's claw against the oncoming claw. The attacks met and both exploded. It was a draw.

Sosuke was not pleased. "You call that a possibility? You only got a draw."

Chrono shook his head. "Mama mia you're closed minded. Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem effect activate! When it's destroyed, I can special summon 1 Ancient Gear Golem from my graveyard and ignore all the summoning conditions." The debris that were once the Ultimate Ancient Gear monster suddenly shifted as something bust through them. The Golem rose up, looking down at a suddenly scared Sosuke. "Here is one of the possibilities of fusion!" (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/3000) "Direct attack! Ultimate Pound!" The Golem launched it's punch.

"_I'll get stronger! Draygor will grant me strength!"_ Those were Sosukes last thoughts before the fist collided with him, knocking him back, and out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang grinned as his opponent fell to his knees, unconscious. "They should have just kicked someone as weak as you out." (LP/4000) He leaned down to remove his opponent's duel disk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Blue dorm had finally calmed down. No one was fighting anyone, and the ones that could had their disks taken from them already anyway. Those who were not unconscious were wondering around wondering what had happened. The gang had gathered in front of the dorm, and were talking amongst themselves.

Kaiser voiced his thoughts. "We need to get everyone here back to the main building. We cant keep ourselves separated like this."

Judai nodded. "Yeah. But where are Rei and Asuka?"

"Judai!"

Everyone turned to see Rei running towards them. She had been running for a while, which became clear as she hunched over when she reached them. "I...hid...the...part." She took a few seconds to breathe. "It's done, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded. "Thank you, Rei. And Asuka?"

She shook her head. "She went another way. She didn't tell me where. She didn't ask me either."

"Another way? Where is my sister? Is she in-" Fubuki was silenced as Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I asked them to hide the remaining parts. Sorry Fubuki, but we needed them to be hid and we needed it done quickly."

"She'll be alright." Judai was smiling. "She'll come back. Let's just move everyone for now." -Beep- Judai reached into his pocket, pulling out his PDA. "Oh, principal Semejima."

"Judai, the network is working again. But I don't know why it failed to start with."

"It was Draygor. His energy was stopping the phones from working. But if you can call us...he must have stopped."

"That's good. Judai, please make sure all the students are brought to the main building. We need to keep them safe here."

Judai nodded. Of course.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the group was gathered in the same room as before, planning amongst themselves. Austin was the first to speak. "We managed to stop this today, but what if Draygor does this again tomorrow? We need a plan."

Kaiser had one. "Perhaps we can keep their disks away from them permanently."

Xiaolang signed. "It would be a good idea. But this is a school of duelling. The students wont accept it for long. Maybe if we gave them just their decks back we could buy a day or two, but then that'll be it."

Fubuki nodded. "And they're already annoyed now. They don't even know what happened to them."

Kenzan pushed himself away from the table, standing up. "Sticking here wont help us-sarus. Let's just help the wounded and keep the others quiet!" He walked out of the room.

Xiaolang shrugged, turning his chair and getting up himself. "Good plan for now. Come on guys."

Without any other ideas, everyone else just stood up and left the room as well. No one spoke to anyone else as they walked out of the room, this day did not make for a great speaking atmosphere.

No one noticed Judai hadn't left the room. He was resting his head on this thumbs as he sat there thinking to himself. _"Draygor is using the students to get to us. I can't give him his bones back or he'll use them to try and kill us all when he gains his power back. I don't have any ways to stop him. How can I stop him? There has to be a way, has to be something I haven't thought of. Something or someon-"_ He bit his lower lip. _"Someone..."_ Despite his efforts, he could think of nothing else. He only had one possibility. "_Dammit." _Judai closed his eyes.

It was time to go back to see the king.

XXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes again. He was back in the room of mirrors. "Haou!"

The mirrors shattered, leaving Judai to stand in the darkness alone. He could see no one. Not even the slightest trace of the king. The king would make himself known when he wished.

He wished to now.

"I told you to come back when you were ready to bargain with me. That is not now." Judai turned around, and he saw that reflection of himself again. Except that this reflection had flesh of it's own. It was no mere reflection anymore. "Begone." The darkness started to gather.

Judai spoke before it became too strong. "Just tell me what Draygor is!"

The darkness stopped, not fading away, just merely remaining there. Waiting for a command. "He is the Emissary of Extinction."

"Don't play games with me!"

Haou blinked. "Fine. You answer me and I'll answer you. Why have you not been using your real power, my power?"

"I prefer to rely on Yubel's."

Haou's eyes started to glow. "You don't trust my power?"

"I don't trust you."

Haou's eyes stopped glowing. "That's your choice. But one day we're going to have to accept what we are. You are me. I am you."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Then you're nothing like you either. Your memories as me, as your time as the

supreme king are almost completely faded. Only I, the memory of that life

remembers them. And you saw much in that time, Judai."

"Why did you really show me that memory?"

"You and I are one. Anything that keeps you alive is something I desire. At least as long as I am bound here."

"And you'll be staying here for as long as I live. The greatest evil I fight in this world is you. Me."

"You consider me as evil as Draygor. Yet I have never killed anyone who has not tried to fight me. Draygor kills all things. Tell me, myself, Which one is the lesser evil?"

"You're both evil! It's all the same to me!"

"Not to me. And I am you. You just lied to yourself."

"Enough! Just tell me what you want!"

Haou was silent for a moment, as he stared into Judai's eyes. Judai looked back. They may have been the same soul, but one could not tell what the other was thinking. They were the same person, yet they were so different. The strong, confident and so human eyes of Judai stared into the cold, hard, and inhuman eyes of his past self. Just waiting for him to say something. After what seemed to be forever, the king spoke.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

Haou nodded. "I have watched, through your eyes, the world around you. I can see everything, sense everything that is going on. And you don't know what to do. You don't. I do. Now I have answered it is time for us to bargain. Let me fight against Draygor."

"What?" Of all things Judai had expected to hear, that was among the last.

"Let me fight him. Alone."

"And how do I know you wont just try to escape? Escape and conquer the world around you?"

Haou shook his head. "You fool. This is not about conquest. This is about hatred. Despite all you have seen Draygor do, you don't hate him. I hate nothing more in existence than him. Let me fight him. I will draw him out and kill him myself. There is nothing else in this request Judai. No hidden plan, no tricks. No plan for escape. Just give me control long enough to fight him. I will part when I've finished him. A lifetime sealed by my own soul, and Yubel is worth it if I can only kill him."

"How can I trust you?"

Haou closed his eyes, his darkened power building up once again. "This conversation is over." The darkness rose, covering his legs, quickly travelling up his body. He opened his eyes once more.

Judai gasped. Now he was truly seeing a reflection. "Judai. Let me avenge myself." Haous' eyes changed back into gold. "Or watch everything you love die."

The darkness covered Haou, and Judai could see no more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour passed, and one by one the remaining duel disks were all moved to storage. The only people who had duel disks now were the staff and the group of students who knew exactly what was going on.

Improvising a cover story was surprisingly simple.

XXXXXXXXXX

A monster exploding above them was all it took. With it the entire crowd of students were too shocked to continue arguing. Being the creator of the cover-up, Kaiser stepped forward.

"Listen carefully! The duel disks on campus are reporting faults. Glitch filled holograms, sudden shut downs, the problems vary. We think there may be a virus in the system. Until your duel disks are checked and fixed they are confiscated before one of you gets hurt. We're sorry, we promise we'll return your disks to you within a few days. Until then go on as normal." His eye twitched as the protests came.

"But what about my deck?"

"How am I supposed to duel?"

"You just want to steal our cards!"

"SHUT UP!" The protests quieted, though the hostility was still easily noticeable. "If any of you doubt my honor! You may challenge me!"

No one had the guts to take that option. They had a cover story that was good for a day or two. Enough to come up with another, more effective plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours past, with a number of the students either staying in the court to talk, or going off to either wonder or go to the library. It may have been the weekend, but the staff opened their classrooms for extra classes for the more bored, or ambitious students.

Asuka had shown up not long after Kaiser had given the cover story to the students. She had hidden the part she had taken with her, so all the parts of Draygor were now completely hidden. Hopefully they would never have to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not every one of the students bought the story, a number of them thought it was a conspiracy, others agreed with the protesters. But only four others really knew the story.

Kenji Shinu, Osiris Red. Third Year.

Jinn Kyojakuna. Ra Yellow. First Year.

Sosuke Senso. Obelisk Blue. First Year

Yuuka Byoki. Ra Yellow. Second Year.

The Martyrs of Draygor had met up together for the first time. They all turned to face the safe in front of them. Sosuke looked at the door. "The duel disks are beyond this safe door. We need to get them back. Kenji, you have your disk, blow it open."

Kenji shook his head. "No. We need to keep quiet." He walked up to the safe door, placing a copy of Extinction Armor on it. It somehow managed to stick to the door, darkness expanding underneath it and flowing into the door itself. "Draygor will open this door for us. And we will move when he demands it. We will do nothing until we are ordered to." The others nodded.

They would wait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Judai looked up to the sky, the sun was close to setting now. The day was almost over.

Almost, but there was so much longer left to go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Volcanic Devil

Monster

FIRE

8

Pyro/Effect

ATK/3000 DEF/1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Blaze Cannon Trident" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect.

Commentary: Austin

"It's wrath is one very few can escape. It is the embodiment of the Volcanic strategy."

**Omake**

"ZanjI! Attack Exarion Universe!"

Zanji struck at the armored centaur, who struck back with it's weapon of choice. The weapons collided, and both monsters exploded.

Xiaolang was grinning. "I got you now, Doucebag!" Xiaolang had only one monster left. The Six Samurai Nisashi. (Attack position. ATK/1400 DEF/700)

His opponent had nothing for a field. Or a hand either. (LP/1500) "I'm not out yet!"

"You're in denial! Nisashi! Direct attack!" Nisashi closed the distance between him and his target in a second. He slashed down with all of his power and speed, which was undeniably effective. (LP/100) "Now Nisashi, Attack directly again!"

Nisashi turned from his target. "Eh..." Nisashi was walking back. "Nisashi had reached his side of the field and turned to face his opponent again. "Nisashi?"

No response. "Nisashi! Attack the doucebag! You can attack twice in a turn!"

Nisashi turned around. **"I cant."**

"Yes you can! You're the Samurai that can attack twice!"

Nisashi shook his head. **"You got a lot to learn."**

"Well oh wise one, why don't you teach me something?"

Nisashi smiled. **"Alright. Here's lesson one. Six Samurai monsters can only use their effects when you control another Six Samurai monster."**

"..."

Of course his opponent could not hear Nisashi, to him it looked like Xiaolang was holding a one way conversation. _"He's talking to a monster image. Great I got beat by a psycho."_

After a minute Xiaolang was still standing with the same expression on his face. His mouth was slammed shut and his eyes were vacant. **"Xiaolang?"**

He blinked. Then suddenly he returned to reality. With the sudden revelation, there was only one logical thing a teenager could do in his situation.

"FU-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sparkman!"

"UUUUUUUCCCCCCC!"

"Eh?" Judai turned to look gaze into the distance. "Did Xiaolang step on Pharaohs tail again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Samejima looked up from his paperwork. He shook his head. "Students."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KKKKKKKKKK!" Xiaolang leaned on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. For a moment he was silent apart from his breathing.

"**Better?"**

"Much." Xiaolang took one last deep breath. "Well now I know my decks weakness."

"Hey! If you wanna talk to yourself do it on your own time!"

Xiaolang looked up. "I forgot about you." He revealed a card in his hand. "I activate Cunning of The Six Samurai. I can tribute a Six Samurai I control to summon any other Six Samurai from my graveyard."

"FU-!"

"Nisashi, shut him up!"

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Omake

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes: That was my first shot at an Omake. Been thinking of doing them for a while. What do you think? Should I do more? Your call on this one guys.

Important(ish):

I've done some thinking about chapters to come, and more specifically duels to come. After the BS rule I ran into with Soul Rope, and how I had to stumble to decide what to do about it, I've researched and found it's far from the only card to suffer the fate of having a ruling applied to it that makes it pretty much useless. So I've come to a decision: I will not ignore all "because Konami Said so" rulings. They limit card functionality and frankly just piss me off. If you're a person who, like me, knows their way around the game and is very familiar with the rulings you might know what I'm talking about. Now let me make this clear: I am **not**, nor will I ever change any of the games rules. I guess you could say I'm just going to edge a little closer to how the anime plays the game.

If you're interested in looking into the term "Because Konami said so", go to the Yu-gi-oh wiki and search "BKSS".


	21. Part 3: Clash Under the Moon

Authors notes: Yes I know Johan was a bit OOC in the last chapter. Don't worry, there is a good reason for that. It will be revealed in a later chapter. Until then you'll have to settle for this chapter. Should warn you it's not epic or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 20**

**Dawn of Extinction Part 3: Clash Under the Moon**

The Martyr's watched as the safes door was dyed completely back, the wheel turned on it's own, opening the door. The duel disks were now exposed.

"**Begin."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang was sitting alone outside the academia, looking out to the setting sun. His thoughts were interrupted as a figure appeared beside him. **"Xiaolang. Are you alright?"**

Xiaolang didn't need to look to recognize it was Shien. "As I get. How about you? After that possession...sorry. I never asked..."

"**You don't need to explain. And I'm alright. Monster spirits are not bound to the Holograms that represent them. I was not possessed, an image was. I am more worried about you."**

"Don't. I'm fine."

"**You think you can lie to me? Sorry Xiaolang, but none of us are that easy to fool."**

"Heh. Oh well, I tried. Fine. I've been better. But far from my worst. Draygor just got under my skin that's all."

"**I know."**

Xiaolang looked at Shien. "You don't seem surprised. Shien, why exactly did you pick me? You must have know I would do what you saw me to today."

"**You really want to know?"** Xiaolang nodded. **"You were not our original choice."**

"What? Then who was?"

Shien sighed. He knew telling Xiaolang this was not going to be easy, and he wasn't sure how the boy was going to take it, but now he had no choice. The boy wanted to know, and it was his duty to tell him. He sat down beside the boy. **"Please don't feel insulted. When we were looking at our other candidate, you were too young, much too young. To be frank, I would rather you were a little older before we showed ourselves to you. But that could not be helped. The one we originally considered was Judai."**

"Judai?" For a brief moment he was surprised, but then he thought about it. _"Well he is the strongest."_

Shein nodded. **"Draygor was not an imminent threat back then, so we didn't need to approach Judai. But Judais strength and potential made him a considerable ally. But then another threat to reality made itself known. An entity known as the Light of Ruin had come to the world, and posed a great danger to it. To this world and all the worlds beyond. Before we decided to intervene, someone else had recruited Judai to join their cause. The Neo Spacians became his allies. We knew then that Judai was no longer a suitable candidate. He had chosen his allies already. We were forced to look elsewhere. And across the world, we found no one better than you."**

"Heh." Xiaolang shook his head. "Silver medal be me."

"**No. You were a much better choice."**

"You're just saying that."

"**Wrong. At first, I thought you to be the single most illogical choice. You were the son of the man who we knew was researching into our greatest enemy. But the more we looked into you, the more perfect you seemed. You hated Ritan. We hated Draygor. Both of them would soon be working together. I would have recruited you right away...but you were too young. And despite your hatred, you didn't lust for power. I chose to wait."** He turned, looking into the eyes of his ally. **"I would not choose anyone else, Xiaolang. You were a better choice. Younger than Judai, yes. Less skilled than him, yes. But you will grow. You will get stronger. And your will is the strongest I have ever known. I don't regret my decision, or the way events have transpired. You are our ally Xiaolang, and we will not abandon you."**

Xiaolang smiled, and turned out to look at the sun. "Thank you, Shien."

"**Your welcome."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho walked into the room which contained the safe door they were hiding the students disks in. One of the students had managed to hide theirs but not from Sho's prying eyes. With a quick duel Sho had confiscated the disk with the offer of silence. Sho sympathized, he wouldn't want his deck and disk taken from him without permission so Sho decided to not tell anyone about it. He also let the kid keep his deck. He walked into the room with a small smile on his face. The light was off so he flicked the switch.

"Oh no." He grabbed his radio. "The duel disks are gone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The duel disks are gone!"

Xiaolang jumped to his feet. "Dammit!" He ran towards the door. "Draygor!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuka and Jinn opened the tennis courts doors, the time had come.

Kenji and Sosuke pushed their raised legs against the cart with all their strength, and watch as it rolled right into the tennis court. They moved behind the cart that was just behind them and did the same with that one, and the one after it.

"**Time for them to fight again. Go distract those who would stop this."**

The doors were closed and the Martyrs ran. They had their job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I found them-sarus!" Kenzan was monitoring the students as he watched the cart roll right in. Like a swarm of flies the students gathered around the carts, yet like a machine they each grabbed disks, passing them around amongst themselves. Later on, Kenzan would be thankful that the injured students had already been moved to the medial wards. This was not a place for them.

Johan could see why. His mouth was already at his radio. "It's Draygor! He's in the tennis court."

Sorano had already jumped into battle with Kenzan, and now Johan followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's in the-"

"Johan? Johan!" Judai yelled into the radio franticly, but no reply would come. _"Damn you Draygor!"_ He turned around to run to where Kenzan and Johan were stationed. _"__It wont help.__"_

Judai stopped. _"Not now, Haou." **"**Yes, now. Judai. You know what Drayor is planning. The students are about fight one another, Draygor will continue with this until you break down and give him what he wants. Even if that means death for every student here it means nothing to him. If you want to stop him you are going to listen to me." _

He took another step, but his mind would not let him run from the logic. _"Why should I trust you?"_ He waited for a moment for Haou to say something, but nothing came. For a second Judai thought he had exposed a plot by his former self. Only for a second...

"_Nothing is purer as revenge. If you doubt my sincerity, ask Yubel."_ _"What does she have to do with this?"_

His attention was forced to the apparition right in front of his eyes. Her eyes...they had never looked so pained to him. **"Judai...trust him...just this once...trust him."**

"You know what he did last time he got control! Why should I trust him?"

"**Because I do. I know you don't understand why, but please. Let him fight, just this once."**

Looking into her eyes he could not refuse. He would not refuse his most loyal protector. He slowly nodded. _"Haou. What is your plan?"_

"_Go to the roof of this building. On the very top of it's roof."_

Judai got moving. _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang charged through the front door, charging right into the student who was quickly becoming his rival "Sosuke!" He skidded across the floor to stop himself. "You bastard! What are you up to?"

Sosuke laughed. "The Dawn of Extinction has come."

"**Duel!**"

Austin and Jim made their way through the halls. "We may need Karin to scare some of the students for us, Jim."

"Yeah. You up for it, Karin?" Karin moaned out the sound he had come to recognize as "Yes." He nodded. "Thank you."

They turned a corner. "Don't thank her yet." They were forced to stop as they met two figures standing there. A boy and girl they were unfamiliar with. The girl spoke again. "The Dawn of Extinction has come."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Judai ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would permit him, reaching the staircase that would lead him to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Amethyst Nail!" Johan's favourite female feline took a slash at his opponent. _"I don't think we can keep this up forever. No. I know we cant. Where are you Judai?"_

Kenzan shielded his face as his monster exploded in front of him. _"I'm not giving up-sarus!"_

"Horus level 6! Direct attack!" Sorano frowned as his opponent screamed under the wrath of his dragons attack. _"How do we stop this?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiser, Fubuki and Yusuke opened the tennis courts doors. "Oh boy. We're in trouble guys."

Kaiser smiled. "That's an understatement."

Yusuke walked forwards. "Let's just do what we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho was running through the hallways as fast as he could. _"I gotta help them!" _His thoughts were penetrated as he saw someone in the hallway up ahead, standing there with his duel disk at the ready.

"The Dawn of Extinction is here."

Sho gritted his teeth, he could go another way, but he had the feeling this boy would follow him. "Then we'll stop it!"

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai was standing on the roof of Duel Academia, right where Haou had told him to go. Under the light of the full moon above the white dome beneath him almost seemed to glow. _"Haou. What do I do now?"_

"_Let me gain control."_

Judai's hand twitched. He remembered what happened the last time he allowed the king to control him. The thousands of innocents slaughtered. Jim. Austin. How he couldn't bring himself to use polymerization after it. All the ruins he saw on his travels. He didn't want that, no. He **couldn't** let that happen here.

"**Judai. We have no other choice."**

Judai tried thinking of another way, but he didn't have any. He had no permanent solution to this problem. Taking the students duel disks was temporary. Taking their decks was temporary. He could continue fighting the students, and he knew he could beat them. Yet even that would not solve the problem. So he was left with the only solution that had a chance at being permanent.

Judai closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry...everyone."_

They opened again, but the eyes of Judai Yuki were no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**What?"** Every student under Draygor's control suddenly stopped moving. **"This presence-!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stopped mid sentence as he felt a presence. "What the...what is that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan wasn't looking at the seemingly frozen students around him, instead he was looking for something else. "What is this feeling?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou stood still as his eyes glowed, darkness was starting to radiate from his body. The darkness spilled at his feet, dying the white dome beneath him in his power. It spread out, covering the dome roof completely in only a few seconds,

"Draygor. Face me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**HAOU!"**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What the-!" Darkness shout out of Sosuke's deck, phasing right through the ceiling like it wasn't even there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan watched as the disks of every student in the courts deck shot up a blast of darkness, heading right for the roof and passing through it.

Every student in the court blinked in confusion, but Johan's attention was elsewhere. _"Where is Draygor going?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou looked up to the sky was a mass of darkness formed there. First it was like a black hole, but then it started compressing itself, taking form, taking shape. Before suddenly it had taken a form he could almost recognize. The form descended, standing on the flowing river of darkness Haou was emitting. The form underwent it's last metamorphosis, some of the black became while, it formed claws. Haou wasn't in the slightest bit phased as the transformation was complete.

The Emissary of Extinction had taken form. **"Haou."**

"Draygor."

For moments both of them just stood there, staring one another down. Haou was the first to blink, and then he spoke. "How long has it been since we last met?"

"**One thousand years."**

If Haou was shocked by that news, his face didn't show it. "It has been that long..." He looked up to the sky. "I wonder..." Whatever he was thinking was lost to the world as he looked back down at Draygor. "What happened after I forced you out of my kingdom?"

"**I killed. I slaughtered. I devoured. You put me in a world just _teeming_ with life to kill. I was so happy...until I met..._them_."** He growled. **"Those cursed six!"** His claws twitched. He did not enjoy the memories of that battle. **"What became of you?"**

Haou's eyes flashed. "My kingdom lost belief in me."

"**Ha! Humans! They are so petty. Nothing like the standards you and I, creatures of real power set."**

"Perhaps. But there is one thing I have learned from the weak." He reached into Judai's deck box and pulled out Judai's deck, his own dark power dying them. "Revenge."

A deck appeared in Draygor's right claw. **"Revenge."**

Haou walked forward. "I'm going to kill you, Draygor."

Dragor's right arm burst out five long sharp bones, the gaps in between them were suddenly dyed dark. The Darkness took shape. They were forming a duel disk. The arm mutated further, glowing a deck slot and ripping open a graveyard. He walked forward as well, the two exchanged decks. **"I'll feast on your power tonight."**

They shuffled the cards they held, first slowly, but it quickly evolved into a competition to see who could shuffle the fastest. After a moment they finally stopped, handing the shuffled decks to one another. They turned and walked, moving to take their places in this duel.

"**How should we decide who goes first?"** Draygor placed his deck inside his arms slot.

Haou placed his deck into Judai's disk. "You can start this battle. You started the last."

They each picked up five cards.

"**Duel!**"

Draygor slowly pulled a card from his deck. He glanced at the drawn card. **"I spent hundreds of years in this. All the while I thought of you, the one who put me in that damn world. You sent me away from your world, a world full of weaker life to destroy, into a world capable of fighting me. Well, some were. A world that sealed me away. A world that denied me my right! Yet, even with all those I fought. None of them...none of them ever fought me quite as hard as you did..."**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Name yourself so I know what to put on your grave!"

"**Draygor!"**

Draygor caught the blade with his right claw, the blade not even scratching the bone. Their auras collided, the violet darkness clashing against the black. Haou grunted, he would not be pulling his sword out the claw. He raised his arm with all his strength, forcing the creature to raise his arm. The king raised his left hand, pointing it at Draygor's ribcage. "Goodbye."

"**Wha-!"** The Emissary of Extinction was covered completely by violet darkness as a giant blast covered his form, the mass was sent flying back.

"_It's done."_ 'thump' _"What?"_ He heard a scraping sound, like the blast was scraping across the ground. It was slowing down. _"It cant be."_ The blast was stopped, it was completely still now, but the darkness was still trying to accomplish it's goal. Slivers of black slipped through it. _"Damn."_

"**Useless!"** The blast was shattered like glass as Draygor threw out his arms, freeing himself from the force. Haou's attack was dispersed into nothing. **"You...are strong. You will be my first opponent!"**

Haou's sword holding hand twitched. _"This creature...is powerful."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I activate Gateway to Extinction."**

It rose from out of the darkness, the gateway that had contained the beast for so many centuries. Draygor pulled out his deck, parting it and raising the card over his head. **"To activate it, I must remove myself from the game. When I have met the conditions demanded by the card, I can special summon myself."** He let go of his card, which was drawn to the gate, which was no longer possessed the marks of the one who imprisoned Draygor within. Now the gate was as it always meant to be, the home of the beast. Draygor shuffled his deck and placed it back. **"I set one card, and one monster. Turn end."**

Haou showed no sign that he was even listening to Draygors words. Instead his eyes were focused on the gate in front of him. "That was your prison, but you didn't built it for that did you?"

"**No. I built it to be my home. But the Six turned it into a prison."**

"I'd laugh for your fate. But it was perhaps better than my own."

"**What exactly happened to you?"**

Haou's eyes narrowed as they glowed. "You ruined everything." His darkened aura suddenly grew, now he was wrapped in a shield of darkness. "Draw." He placed the drawn card in a monster card zone. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." The Hero was different from what he once was. Like he was...darker some how. Every color on his body was a slightly darker shade. He looked...angry. He may have been an Elemental Hero, but in the hands of one like Haou, even the noblest of warriors could become corrupted. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/1200) "When Elemental Hero Bubbleman is summoned, and I control no other cards, I can draw two cards from my deck." He picked up the cards, placing them in his hand before picking another card from his hand. "Dark Fusion." He revealed another monster card in his hand. "I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand, and Bubbleman from my field." The two monsters rose up, disappearing as their images spiralled into a hole of darkness. A deep brown, almost black substance shot from the hole, it formed..."Evil Hero Swamp Demon."

The creature's name descried it well. The monster looked like it had come right out of a swamp. It was a giant of a monster, easily seven feet tall. It's skin appeared to be made of swamp muck, with much of it trailing down it's body. Let under that muck there was clearly some kind of form. The shoulders of the creature were a bright red, whether it was skin, bone some kind of armor was anyone's guess. It had huge claws, each one was completely black. Perhaps this was a very tall, very strong warrior before it had been changed into it was now, but now it was a swamp monster, with "Demon" for a name. It's black eyes stared right ahead. (Attack position ATK/1900 DEF/3000) "Swamp Demon, battle."

Draygor's set monster could only sit there are the Swamp beast reached his only and raised it's hand, it slammed it's open hand down on the monster, each of the claws trying to stab the monster, but when he did It was revealed to be **"Extinction Martyr."** The Martyr dodged the attack. **"When it is sent to the graveyard, it will take a monster of my choosing with it."** The martyr jumped up, ramming it's blade at the monsters skin. The blade snapped.**"What?"** The beast grabbed the martyr, crushing it in it's overly large hand. The Martyrs power was null and void.

Haou had a hand on his deck. "Dark Fusion prevents the monster summoned by it's effect from being affected by any of your cards effects on the turn it's summoned. Swamp Beast effect activates now. When it defeats a monster, I can draw a card." He picked up a card. "Swamp Demon changes it's battle position after a battle." (DEF/3000). Haou's attention was drawn to the gateway behind Draygor as he noticed one of the claws upon it was suddenly emitting darkness. "What is that?"

"**My Gateway's effect. Each time a dark monster I control is sent to the graveyard, an Extinction counter is placed on it. When there are ten, I will be able to summon myself."**

Haou placed a card in his spell/trap zone, showing no sighs he had even been affected by the revelation. "I set one card. Turn end."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan and Kenzan watched as the students in the tennis court stood around confused. Draygor had let them all go. But Johan had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang had ran back outside, and was looking up at the roof of the academia. Dark energy of some time was spilling off it like water. _"What kind of creature has this kind of power? I know it's not Draygor. So what is it? And where's Judai?"_ He took another step back, a star was shining bright in the sky tonight. _"Is it even a star?"_

He shook his head to purge the thought. _"There are bigger things to worry about."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draygor growled as he stared down his opponent. Haou was just looking at him, not moving, not even blinking. Like he was focused on the duel and nothing else. _**"Just like last time..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Now let's battle!"** Draygor closed the distance between them, slashing his left claw at the king. Haou blocked it with his sword, pushing the offending appendage away before he swiped out his darkness covered, left hand. It collided with Draygor's face, sending the beast railing back. Draygor skidded across the ground on his back. He slammed his elbows into the ground, cracking the ground further as he threw his lower legs up, almost back-flipping to his feet. He took a moment to consider his opponent. **"What are you?"**

Haou started walking forward. "I am the king of the Darkness. The supreme king. Haou! And you're threatening my people!" He jumped forward, going on the attack again.

Draygor used his claw as a shield to block the sword, he pushed it back and slashed with his other claw. It was blocked, and pushed away, Haou slashed and was blocked again. In a battle of blades and claws there seemed to be a stalemate. Draygor took a step back and turned to his side.

'CLANG' Haou was almost knocked off his feet by the force of the tail strike. Draygor's tail was more than just a bone. He found his balance again. Draygor slashed, aiming to take off Haou's head with the attack, but the king leaned back, the claw coming within a inch of his nose. Draygor rammed his body forward, attempting to use his weight to push the king down.

Haou slammed his body into Draygor's, his sword scraping against the beasts face. They both stood there for a moment, trying to overpower the other. **"You'll make for a fine kill."**

Haou's eyes flashed. "You don't have the power to kill me." With neither giving way, they both jumped back.

Draygor was laughing. **"Oh we'll see."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Draw. I summon Extinction Knight."** Haou couldn't immediately tell if this creature was even alive, it's choice of helmet was Draygor's skull, which completely hid it's own head and neck. This made the king wonder if it had a head of it's own. It's armor was mostly make of bone. Bone shoulder guards, with chest armor shaped exactly like Draygor's rib cage. There was chain mail under that. The Knights Leg armor was made of bone as well. It was already holding a sword. A sword that aside from a sharpened tip, and the metal guard, was a spine. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200) **"I activate the Spell Card Genocidal Vengeance. When I control an extinction monster with lower attack points than a monster you control. I can destroy your monster as long as it has destroyed an 'Extinction' monster by battle."** Swamp Demon was dyed black before it exploded. **"Extinction Knight. Direct attack."** The knight jumped up, before beginning it's decent down upon the king.

It would never reach him. "Reverse card open. Evil Guard. When I am attacked directly, I can activate this. I can special summon any 'Evil Hero' monster from my hand. I Summon Evil Hero Phantom Guard." A ciicular shadow appeared on river flowing from Haou. Phantom Guard burst out from it, it's skin was a very dark blue, at least that parts that were not dressed in what appeared to be some kind of thick black smoke. It's hands were clawed, with a javelin that might have been made from bone shooting out both of the palms of it's hands. It's face was covered by the smoke as well, and with the way a shroud of it seemed to surround the Hero, one could wonder if it was actually real. (Defence position. ATK/1600 DEF/1800)

With the guard standing there, Draygor was left with only one option. **"Turn end."**

By now the dark power was emitting from Haou was creating wind "Draw." He glanced at the card for a second before placing it next to Phantom Guard. "I summon Evil Hero Hell Gainer." This Evil Hero might have been more at home in Draygor's deck had his bones been shaped differently, but he was Haou's Hero. The creature clenched and unclenched it's clawed hands as it looked upon it's foe with it's several sets of eyes. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/0) "I move Phantom Guard to attack position." (ATK/1600) "Phantom Guard, attack Extinction Knight. Vengeful Shadows." The monster suddenly sank in the darkness flowing under it, creating a circular shadow not unlike the one it appeared from. It shot across the field to move under Extinction Knight.

"**Fool! My Knight will take your monster with him!"**

A claw rose up from the shadow, aiming right for the knights chest. The knight stabbed it's weapon down, reaching right into the shadow. With an arm through the chest of one, and the other still hidden, it was impossible to determine who struck first. The knight suddenly exploded, taking it's enemy with it. (Gateway/2)

Little did it know that Haou wanted his monster destroyed. "Phantom Guard effect activate. When it is destroyed, I can select and special summon any other Evil Hero from my graveyard. Revive, Evil Hero Swamp Demon." The swamp monster returned and stomped on the ground under it. (Attack position. ATK/1900 DEF/3000)

Haou was not the only one playing tricks. **"When Extinction Knight is destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck." **This time the Knight was kneeling, resting on the spine it was using for a sword. (Defence position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

Haou blinked. "Hell Gainer, attack." The demon vanished, and suddenly reappeared next to it's target, it grabbed it by the head and shoulder, twisting the head and pulling it off. The knight exploded after Hell Gainer had vanished again. (Gateway/3)

Draygor placed the last of them in his monster zone. **"I summon the last Extinction Knight." **(Defence position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

"Swamp Demon. Attack." Like the Hero before, Swamp Demon wasted no time in reaching it's target, it punched the knight through the stomach, reaching out to the other side. The monster exploded on it's arm, not even damaging it's killer in the slightest. Haou was not done yet. "Draw. Swamp Demon changes it's battle position now." The creature took to a knee and crossed it's dripping arms. (DEF/3000. Gateway/4) "Card set. Turn end."

"**DRAW!"** Draygor had to summon all of his willpower to control himself. The bone s he was attached to only _looked_ like the ones he once had. A direct attack on Haou would only get him killed. _**"If only I had my bones..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Oh we'll see."** Draygor jumped forward again, slashing with an open claw. Predicting Haou's reaction correctly, he grabbed the blade. He thrust his right claw forward.

Haou shifted his head just in time to keep his eyes. But a deafening screech told him just how lucky he had been He raised his left arm to grab Draygor's arm. He threw up his foot and slammed it into Draygors ribs. The creature was knocked very slightly off balance, Haou let go of his sword and shot a blast of darkness in Draygor's chest. The creature was thrown back, slamming right into a building. Haou walked after his opponent, waving out a hand when he walked near his fallen sword. It suddenly levitated, retuning to the kings hand.

Draygor roared, breaking through the cloud of dust that had gathered on collision. He charged out of the cloud. Running at the king with all the speed his bone legs could muster.

Haou stabbed at the creatures skull, but he moved his head just in time, Draygor grabbed at his waist with both claws, still running towards another house.

The reached it, Haou felt the very dull and heavy thud crash against his helmet as they collided with the building. Draygor had let go of him, and let the king go flying across the house. He slammed though a wall, and landed in a room with a rather soft floor. _"Carpet."_ He thought. He heard screaming, he forced himself back to his feet. Suddenly some of the screaming stopped. Then he realized, it wasn't just one person screaming at first.

This houses residents hadn't evacuated. He stood up just in time to see the last resident, a woman, perhaps in her thirties. "NO!" She ran forward, her maddened rage overpowering the logical decision to run away from him.

Haou ran forward. "Get away from him!"

"**Too late for that!"**

"NO-!"

It was too late, before Haou could say anything more Draygor had slashed at the raging woman. Haou didn't have even a second to blink as blood covered him. He felt it splash up against his face and armor. He could most clearly see it as it covered his left eye.

"Ugh." He stepped back, his hand reaching up to wipe the blood from his eye

This was the moment Draygor was waiting for. **"DIE!"**

He thrust a claw forward...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I will find a way to hurt him!"**_ He glanced at his drawn card. **_"Perfect."_** He placed the card with the rest of his hand, reaching for another. **"I remove one of my Extinction Knights in my graveyard from play. I special summon Extinction Mara."** The little goblin appeared, kneeling with the tip of the miniaturized skull of the Emissary touching the darkness flowing under it. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"I activate Foolish Burial. I can select one monster in my deck and sent it to the graveyard."** He pulled out his deck, picking a random card and placing in the slit in his arm that playing the part of graveyard. **"I sent Nightmare Eater. It's effect activates now! I can tribute a Dark monster I control to draw two cards. I tribute my Mara."** A black blob appeared behind the little goblin, splitting open before consuming the suddenly screaming creature. It finished it's meal and vanished. (gateway/5)

Draygor picked up two cards. **"I summon Extinction Chimera."** The slouching monstrosity of a monster was growing as it appeared on the field. It rested some of it's weight on it's clawed hand. (Attack position. ATK/? DEF/?) **"It's attack and defence powers are equal to the number of Extinction counters on the Gateway. There are five."** (ATK/2500 DEF/2500) **"Extinction Chimera! Destroy Hell Gainer!" **The Chimera screamed, rushing forward with a deep, mindless howl. All four of it's arms were raised, ready to destroy the Evil Hero. **"I have you now!"**

Haou waved out his hand. "Reverse card open! Maniacal Instinct!"

"**What?"** _**"A continuous trap?"**_

Haou's aura grew stronger and stronger as he spoke. "Every time you attack, I can redirect the attack to any Evil Hero I control. Your Chimeras attack will be redirected to my Swamp Demon." The Chimera jumped on the Demon, but was batted off like an insect. The attack had failed completely. (Draygor LP/3500)

"_**Just like then..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**DIE!**"

Haou's right eye saw the attack coming, he moved out of the way of the claw, striking back at the creature blindly.

A screech sounded out to the world that the blade had found it's mark, and made one too.

"**ARGGGGGHH!"**

Both combatants moved away from the other to tend to their handicaps. It took Haou only another second before he turned to face his opponent. He smiled. "Those don't heal do they?"

Draygor was feeling at the slit that was now a part of his skull. Had it been alive it would have bled but clearly it was dead. He lowered his claw. **"I honestly don't know."**

Haou raised his sword, it was time to fight again. "Then I better kill you before we find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**This fight is not over...this fight is not over! I will kill him!"**_

"Draygor. I'm done toying with you. Prepare yourself. Now you will know my wrath." The darkness shot up higher, now the King looked to be standing in a giant violet flame. He placed a hand on his deck. "Draw!"

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Gateway to Extinction

Spell (Continuous)

When this card is activated remove 1 "Draygor The Emissary Of Extinction" in your hand, Deck or Graveyard from play. Each time a DARK monster on your side of the field is sent to the graveyard place 1 Extinction counter on this card (Max 10). If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 other Spell/Trap card you control. When there are 10 Extinction counters on this card you can tribute this card to special summon the "Draygor The Emissary Of Extinction" That was removed from play by this cards effect.

Commentary: Draygor

"**My prison for so long. Now it is the prelude to the fear I bring."**

Authors Note: Yes, Draygor's bones heal.


	22. Part 4: Wrath Of The King

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 21**

**Dawn of Extinction Part 4: Wrath Of The King**

Haou glanced at his drawn card. He turned it to face Draygor. "O - Oversoul." A card ejected itself from his graveyard. "I revive Elemental Hero Clayman." Clayman was kneeling as he took to the field. (Defence Position. ATK/800 DEF/2000) "I tribute Clayman, to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge." The Evil Bladedge grinned as it took Claymans place. It scraped it's claws together and created sparks. "When my opponent controls a monster, Malicious Edge can be summoned with one tribute." (Attack position ATK/2600 DEF/1800)

"**2600? That means-!"**

"You die this turn. I move Swamp Demon to attack position." (ATK/1900) "I activate Hell gainers effect. I can remove it from play to let a fiend-type monster I control attack twice this turn. I choose Malicious Edge." The hero chuckled as Hell Gainer removed itself from the game. Clearly it understood it's masters words. "Malicious Edge, attack Extinction Chimera. Needle Burst!" The Hero laughed before shooting it's claws at it's target. There was nothing much Draygor could do as the attack landed.

Draygor grunted against the explosion of his only monster (LP/3400. Gateway/6). **_"I wont die here!"_** **"Reverse card open! Gateway Defence! As long as this trap remains active, I can remove an Extinction Counter from my Gateway to negate one of your attacks. I wont be hit again this turn!"**

"Doesn't mean I wont try. Malicious Edge, direct attack. Needle Burst!" He was only too happy to attack again. It shot it's attack, aiming right for Haou's most hated enemy.

"**Gateway Defence effect activate!"** One of the claws upon the Gateway released the dark power it held, becoming a small wave of Darkness that blocked the incoming needles. (Gateway/5)

Haou was not phased by cowardice. "Swamp Demon! Direct Attack." The giant ran forward, every step shaking the ground under it as he tried to reach his target. Another claw unleashed it's power, putting all hopes of the Giant hitting his target to rest. (Gateway/4) Haou was done. If he was annoyed he wasn't showing it. "Turn end."

"**You should have know I wasn't that easy to kill."**

"_I do..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then I better kill you before we find out."

"**You wont ev-"**

Whatever Draygor was intending to say was lost as a darkness covered fist collided with his skull. He was sent flying though several walls before he was shot right out of the house. When he finally stopped skidding he forced himself back to his feet. **"You damn human!"**

"You killed-!" He slashed, only to have the sword blocked by an arm, he felt it crack slightly. He pulled the sword back to block an attack. "-a family!" He jumped back. "I'll kill you!"

Draygor suddenly stopped moving, he was just looking at Haou. **"You're angry because I killed a few humans. Heh."** His skull turned slightly, Haou got the sinking feeling that he was looking behind him. **"Let me show you what you defend."**

He turned around, opening his jaw as he shot out a ball of black energy. The blast covered the long distance between him and the retreating humans in seconds. It was heading right for a group of fleeing citizens.

It exploded. For a brief second all Haou could see was darkness before..."Oh by the gods...YOU MONSTER!"

Draygor turned around to face the king again. **"You call me a monster. I don't understand. You have power that rivals my own. Why do you not kill them?"**

"Why do you?"

"**Because life must end."**

"'Life must end'? That's your excuse? Just what the hell are you!"

Draygor looked like he was about to answer, but suddenly stopped, he turned to the sky. **"The Emissary of Extinction. That is what I have chosen to be. What I am now, was born of a light in the sky. I still don't...I never will know what that light was. It started as a star but then..."** The creature stopped speaking before shaking it's head. Whatever happened was not something it wanted to remember.

Draygor may have not then, and perhaps never would understand what that light was. The king however, did. _"The Light of Ruin. This thing was born of that? But I don't sense the Light in him."_ He clenched his sword tighter. _"It doesn't matter. If he was born of the light, then I have no regrets about doing this."_ He ran forward.

"Draygor!" Haou's aura blazed along with his eyes. "You seek to end life! I'll show you death!"

"**You fool! I am death!"**

The fighters closed the distance once more. Now Haou understood what the creature was, he would not dare hold back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang was running up the flights of stairs as fast as his legs would permit him to. _"What the hell is that aura? It's stronger than anything else I've ever felt."_ He reached the top floor. _"If Judai wont show up I can at least take a shot at stopping it myself."_ He cleared another flight of stairs and was about to advance even higher when... "Xiaolang!"

Xiaolang stopped and turned to see "Johan!" They met at the set of stairs that led to the roof, along with everyone else who was with Johan. Those being Kaiser, Jim, Austin and Sho. Xiaolang ran up the stairs first, shouting as he ran up. "Have any of you seen Judai?"

"No. We don't know what's going on either."

Xiaolang was nearly at the top. "We're on our own then!" He reached the roof, and saw the flowing darkness. "What is that?" After a few seconds of silence he turned around. "Guys?" He specially noticed Kaiser, Jim, Austin and Sho. "What is it?"

Sho was the first to bring himself out of his shock. "Haou..."

"Haou?"

Jim walked forward, walking right past Xiaolang and trying to see the roof. "We're...in trouble." Karins sudden fearful groan did nothing to settle any ones nerves.

"Is anyone gonna tell me just who or what the hell Haou is?" Xiaolang turned around to face the speaking Kaiser.

"We need to get up there."

Xiaolang moved. "There's a ladder to a door that opens on the roof. Come on!" In a few seconds Xiaolang turned into a small gap in the wall of the roof. _"Good thing I took a look around the place."_ He grabbed on the ladder he could see in a hidden corner and started climbing, he looked up as he did so. _"Oh good it's unlocked. Actually that's kinda dangerous."_ He could hear the others climbing under him as he reached the top. He pushed the door open with a thrust of his palm. "Whoh!"

Everyone under him looked up to see just what had startled the youngest among them, and were met with an unusual sight indeed. It was like a river of violet flowing above them, that somehow didn't flow into the hole in the river they had opened. Xiaolang raised his left hand to touch the river.

He pulled back right away. "Doesn't seem fatal or anything, but don't take any longer than you need to getting through it." With a deep breath he forced himself up into the dark.

Rage. Hatred. Wrath. These were the only things Xiaolang could feel as he forced his head into the river of violet. He felt his blood boil, his body harden with the sheer anger that flowed through him. Like a fire had been set alight in him, making him long to burn the world around him. A rage without end, without reason. Just pure, mindless anger. It would never end. never rest, it would burn and burn until everything around it was no more.

It vanished.

Xiaolang gasped in a breath of clean air as he finally got past the river. His legs found the roof as well and he quickly moved himself away from the hatch. _"Holy shit! What...malice."_ His breathing was erratic. _"I thought I hated Ritan. But not even that compared...to this. What do you have go through to hate like this?"_ He turned to see the duellists as his breathing returned to normal. _"Draygor."_ He stood up, he would be ready to fight if need be. _"But who's he fighting-what the-!"_ The figure turned to face him. _"Judai? But those eyes...what the hell's going on?"_

Haou spoke to the very confused first year. "You're the one Judai knows as Xiaolang. The one among you who knows nothing of me. I, am Haou."

"Haou? But you look like Judai." He turned to the people Xiaolang had brought with him. They too had felt the malice from the river and were catching their breath. "Is someone gonna tell me what the hell's going on!"

Haou spoke again. "They do not fully understand. So they can not explain." He brought his attention to the rest of the group. "I know you all know me, or know of me. Do not ask questions. Do not try to stop this. Just watch this battle if you wont leave." He turned to face his opponent. "Make your move, Draygor."

Jim frowned. He'd lost to the king before, and he'd admit he wasn't overly fond of him. _"Judai. Why is Haou here? Were you overcome again?"_ He sub consciously raised a hand to touch the bandages on his face. _"If I hadn't lost my __Orichalcum__ eye."_

Austin took a deep breath before even a slight tremble could sneak it's way from his soul. Memories of his last battle with the king. The brutal direct attacks. How nothing he didn't seem to shake the king. The last battle and how close he'd come to losing. How, even in the end, he could not truly win. _"But who should I want win this fight?"_

Sho would forever curse the day he had said the words that helped lead Judai to the monster in human skin before him. "Aniki..."

Johan was frowning. _"So this is Haou. Judai...Please be alright."_ Haou was nothing like the friend Johan knew. Judai was kind, passionate. And played his duels with a childish passion. Yet the person in Judai's body was not kind. He was emotionless, yet Johan could sense malice in the darkness flowing at his feet. _"Let this be over soon."_

"**Draw. I set one card, and one monster. Turn end."**

"Draw. So this is all you can do now. So be it. Malicious Edge. Attack the set monster, needle burst!" The creature cackled madly as it attacked.

"**Gateway Defence."** The needles were stopped by the wave of darkness that appeared to block it. (Gateway/3)

Haou wasn't going to stop there. "Swamp Demon!" Swamp Demon bore it's wrath down on the monster that was revealed to be Nightmare Eater. It was stabbed before it had the chance to do much of anything. (gateway/4)

Nothing while alive that is. **"Reverse card open! Limit Reverse! I can special summon one monster in my graveyard with 1000 or less attack points. I revive Extinction Martyr."** (Attack position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"Nightmare Eater effect activate! I can tribute one monster I control now to draw two cards. I tribute Martyr!"** The black blob appeared, and devoured the silent sacrifice in an instant. (Gateway/5) **"You wont ever reach me."**

Haou drew a card through Swamp Demons effect as the monster changed it's position. (DEF/3000) "I will."

"**Not with your strongest monster! Extinction Martyr effect activate!"** The Martyr appeared behind Malicious Edge, who did not notice it. Only when the knife found it's way into the monsters skin did Malicious Edge notice anything and by then it was too late. It exploded, taking it's killer with it.

Watching their strongest monster being destroyed would discourage some. Would force others to come up with a quick strategy to replace the monster. Haou however did what he did best: Remain absolutely calm and continue the duel. "I set one card and end my turn. You can delay this for as long as you wish, but I will reach you. I will strike you. I will kill you. You cannot stop me."

Jim and Austin were the most confused. "O'Brian. Do you have any idea why Haou is fighting Draygor? You fought him after I was killed."

Austin shook his head. "No. Though, how much do we really know about Haou?"

Kaiser shot his two cents into the conversation, making the situation clear to everyone there.

"We know nothing. Only the experiences we have had with him. Judai has not explained anything to us."

Xiaolang looked at Judai's body, looking at Judai, or at least as much as he could without Judai actually being there. _"And you call these people your __**friends**__? Judai...just how much are you hiding from them and why?"_ He looked at Draygor. _"Whatever Haou is, Draygor hates him."_ He smiled. _"So maybe I should like him." _Draygor placed a clawed hand on his deck. _"Kill him, Haou."_

"**Draw! I summon Sangan."** The tiny, three eyed critter had it's arms crossed as it appeared. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/600) **"I activate Monster Gate. I must tribute a monster I control. I chose Sangan. Now I must pick up cards from the top of my deck until i pick up a monster. And then I can summon it. All other cards I pick up must be sent to the graveyard. Now begone, Sangan!"** (Gateway/6) The creature was no more. He picked up three cards before finally finding...**"Extinction Phoenix!"** The head dead Phoenix let out a mighty cry as it appeared on the field. A monster of death it may have been, but it was still a phoenix. A mythological creature of immortality. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1000). **"Since I tributed Sangan, I can now add a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand."** He pulled out and parted his deck.** "I choose Extinction Mara."** **_"Now I can finally hurt him."_** **"Extinction Phoenix!"**

Haou was not about to permit what he knew was coming "Reverse card open. Call of the Haunted. I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack position. I choose Malicious Edge." The sadistic Hero was laughing as it appeared on the field again. (Attack position. ATK/2600 DEF/1800)

"_**I can't attack. If I do he'll redirect it towards his Malicious Edge. My Phoenix would be killed in an instant. Dammit."**_ **"I remove Extinction Knight in my graveyard from play. To summon Extinction Mara!" **Haou didn't bother looking at the creature he recognized by now. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"Card set. Turn end." _"My fights with you. No one ever fought me like you did."_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground shook as they clashed once more. The fighters had been in combat for what felt like forever now, they had broken through many buildings, and many people had gotten caught in the crossfire. By now both fighters had a sizeable amount of blood on them. Haou's was mostly on the chest portion of his armor. Draygor's was mostly on his skull, and if one looked closely enough, it became clear Draygor had blood dripping _from_ his mouth. Clearly he'd been unable to restrain himself from snacking in the middle of this battle.

By now Haou had dropped his sword. It was hand to claw, energy to energy combat now. The violet power of the King clashed against the blackness of Extinction. Haou punched the Emissary's ribcage. Draygor skidded back from the force, but not before he opened his jaw again.

"_Shi-!"_ Haou's thoughts were interrupted before he could finish. Draygor breathed out a wave of darkness. Haou was pushed back, skidding across the ground under him as the wave covered him. _"What is this..."_ His eyelids began to falter. _"I'm..."_ His eyes snapped open and flash. _"NO!" _He slammed his foot into the ground as hard as he could. _"I."_ He forced himself to take a step forward. _"Wont."_ He shrouded himself in his own power. _"Die!"_ He started walking forward, one step at a time as the energy from the emissary tried so hard to destroy him, step after step, he felt the Emissary's power push against him. _"I will...defend my kingdom."_ He was getting closer and closer, he felt his aura start to break but he didn't care. He didn't care as he felt Draygor's power lash against him. He kept walking forward. _"I won't let..."_ He right in front of the beast, he clenched his fist. _"...my people die!" _He slammed his fist into an uppercut as hard as he possibly could.

Draygor roared mindlessly as he felt the worst sensation ever. Haou's fist had gone from under the bottom of his jaw to right through the top of his skull. Haou pulled his hand down and slammed his fist into one of Draygor's ribs, it cracked against his fist. He slammed another punch into Draygor before pulling his hand back to grab his sword once again. He slashed at the monster, making it scream as he cut the bone. "You will not harm my people!" He slashed again, and again, and again. Each slash made the monster in front of him scream. Haou slashed at the beasts face one last time before he felt himself grow tired. _"Damn."_ He was...tired. _"That blast..."_ Too late did he understand that walking though the creatures attack was a _very_ bad idea.

Draygor was stepping back, the darkness one his body was trying to wrap itself around the wounds he endured. **"You cursed human!"** He stopped, and was as tired was Haou. **"You cant kill me, but I've already killed you. You're dead already!"**

Haou dropped his blade, Draygor was right. He was feeling tired. _"I am king. I cannot. Will not...but I cant kill him. Nothing kills him. I can wound him, but why doesn't he die? I need to find...a way..."_

The beast ran forward...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou placed a card on duel disk. "Draw." Haou's eyes turned to the monster that was suddenly appearing on his field. Hell Gainer was returning. "When Hell Gainer is removed from play by his own effect, he returns on my second standby phase after I use the effect." (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/0) "I activate Dark Calling. I can remove monsters from either my hand or graveyard that are listed as the fusion materiel of a monster that can only be special summoned with Dark Fusion and fusion summon it. I remove Sparkman from my hand. And Clayman from my graveyard. I summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem."

Lightning Golem was already crackling with power as it appeared. The orbs across it's body were the source of it's power it seemed. (Attack position. ATK/2400 DEF/1500) "Lightning Golem effect activate. Once per turn I can select one monster on the field and destroy it. I destroy your Phoenix. Voltic Ball" The Golem joined it's hands together, creating a black ball of power before throwing it at the undead bird. It screamed for the brief moment it was alive for before exploding. (Gateway/7)

"**Extinction Phoenix effect activate. When it's destroyed, I can tribute a dark attribute monster to revive it"** The Goblin burst into black flame, the Phoenix rising up from it. It reached the field and sat with it's wings crossed. (Defence position. ATK/2000 DEF/1000. Gateway/8)

Haou's eyes flashed. "You're as impossible to kill now as you were then. You have tried my patience for the last time." He picked up of the few remaining cards in his hand. "I tribute Evil Hero Hell Gainer and Evil Hero Lightning Golem." Both Heroes became masses of dark light, shooting themselves into the card Haou was about to place in his monster card zone. "Come forth, my mightiest Hero. Evil Hero Tyrant."

The creature was dressed in blackened armor from the neck down, with four tendrils that appeared to either be part of the armor, or actual part of the creatures armor shooting out of it's back. It's arms were bare of armor, but the serrated, very dark violet skin clearly made them more deadly than armor. It's human shaped hands were covered by metal gloves, made from the same metal as the rest of the armor. It was clearly very strong, baring the same physical build as another Hero used by the body the creature was set to serve. The monsters chest had three markings upon the chest. Each were gold in the shape of triangles, with each of the tops of them meeting. One had the bottom of it pointing to Tyrants head. The others were pointed at either of the Tyrants hands. The three triangles were in the inside of a red circular jewel. Other than these markings and the jewel, there was no other decorations on the creatures armor. The creatures face was mostly covered by a helmet. It completed covered the creatures head, and above it's eyes. The rest of it's face was exposed, and aside from the very dark violet skin, it could have been called human. It's eyes were completely red, and glowing. There were no pupils and irises. Just bright red, glowing sclera. It's the of it's helmet had a prostration shooting off it in the shape of a trident. It's expression mirrored Haous.

Malicious edge suddenly turned and bowed slightly to the creature. The Swamp demon kneeled just a little lower. Among the Evil Heroes, this monster was king. The Tyrant suddenly became to emit it's own energy. An aura that was the same color as Haous. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) The Tyrants fists suddenly clenched, and they began crackling with power. The same power that once radiated from Lightning Golem.

"**What?"**

Haou continued speaking. "Evil Hero Tyrant gains the effects of any Evil Hero monsters I tributed to tribute summon him. He has Lightning Golems powers with him. I use Lightning Golems absorbed effect to kill your Phoenix once more. Voltic Ball!" The tyrant created the ball with a single hand, but used it the same way the Golem once did. The bird was silent, this time. (Gateway/9)

"**Reverse card open. Quick Summon. I can normal summon Extinction Enforcer from my hand."** The masked hulk of a creature thrashed it's chains around when it appeared. It was clearly not happy with it's current predicament. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"Now I tribute him to revive Extinction Phoenix!"** The creature burst into flames, and once more the Phoenix came out of the fire. (Defence position. ATK/2000 DEF/1000. Gateway/10)

"Malicious Edge. Attack Extinction Phoenix." Malicious Edge tried to destroy it's target, but the barrage of needles was stopped by a wave of darkness. (Gateway/9)

"**I'm not letting that thing touch my life points."**

"Swamp Demon." The bird did attempt to scream, but Swamp Demon slammed it's fist down on it's head before it did so. Haou drew a card. "Swamp Demon changes it's position." (DEF/3000. Gateway/10) He revealed a quick-play spell card from his hand. "Vengeful Intent. When an "Evil Hero" monster I control has attacked, and you have taken no battle damage so far this turn, I can double the original attack points of an "Evil Hero" I control until the end phase. I choose Tyrant." (Tyrant ATK/5000) "Tyrant. Direct attack. Path To Genocide!" The creature was about to make it's move, ready to unleash it's attack that had earned such a name. Draygor had other plans, before the creature could move a blast of darkness shot itself at the Tyrant. The blast hit it's chest and dissipated into nothing, but the Hero would not be attacking.

"**None of your Heroes will harm me."** (Gateway/9)

"When fighting a coward like you, they don't have to. You can hide from me as long as you want. But I will get past your defences. I will break down everything you set against me. And in the end I'll wipe you from existence. Know Dyargor, that I am the one you should fear." Draygor watched as the darkness surrounding the king started to form _something._ In seconds he recognized exactly what it was making. The king's hair vanished as a helmet formed, then the rest of the king, too vanished. The king was garbed in the armor Draygor knew all too well.

The king was truly dressed like a king now. Just as Draygor remembered him. "Turn end." (Tyrant ATK/2500)

The spectators watched with hesitant breath. Though only a few recognized what they were seeing, most all of them understood it. Only one did not understand, but he did know something.

Xiaolang felt a chill run down his spine. _"Holy hell...this is..."_ He clenched his fist in an attempt to stop himself from shaking. _"Haou. What power you have. But what are you? Who are you? And where does Judai come in on all this?"_

Johan could also sense the power in front of him. _"Judai. Is this Haou's power or _yours?" He looked at his friend, hoping..._"Just be okay."_ Johan was almost tempted to jump in on this duel, to take on the opponent his friend's body was fighting. His body, not **him**. _"That's not Judai. Haou. I've heard of the things you have done. I don't know which one of you I should hope to win. Which one of you is worse?"_

Other than Xiaolang, no one else had picked a side by now. They all knew at least something about the king. Xiaolang did not. He just knew about Draygor. He turned his head up to the sky in an effort to try and clear his head a little. _"That star. Did it get brighter? And bigger?"_ He shook his head and looked back down, there were bigger things to worry about.

Draygor's turn being one of them. **"Draw! I activate Recurring Nightmare! I can select two dark attribute monsters with 0 defence in my graveyard and add them to my hand. I add Extinction Mara and Extinction Martyr. I remove an Extinction Knight in my graveyard from play to special summon Extinction Mara."** (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"Now I normal summon Extinction Martyr." **(Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) **"Turn end."**

"Draw. I activate Tyrant's effect. I use the power of the Lightning Golem I tributed for him to destroy Extinction Mara." Tyrant had already thrown the ball before Haou had finished, with it landing just as Haou was ready to give an order. (Gateway/10) "I activate Dark Revival. By discarding any Evil Hero in my hand, I can special summon any other Evil Hero from my graveyard. I discard Hell Brat. Revive! Phantom Guard!" (Attack positon ATK/1600 DEF/1800) "Malicious Edge. Attack Martyr."

"**Gateway Defence will stop it!"** It was almost becoming the way of the duel for Malicious Edge's attack to be blocked by a wave of darkness. (Gateway/9)

"Swamp Demon. Attack Martyr." Not for the first time, The Swamp monster destroyed the Martyr in it's hands. (gateway/10) "Draw. Swamp Demon changes it's battle position now." (DEF/3000)

"**Extinction Martyr effect activate. I use Martyr to destroy edge."**

Malicious Edge turned around this time, blocking the knife with his left hand before stabbing the Martyr in the stomach. He would be dying, but he would not be going down without a fight.

"Tyrant. Path To Genocide." Again, Tyrant was stopped by the blast of darkness that shot at him, but not before he struck it away. The Tyrant was growing impatient. (Gateway/9) "Phantom Guard!" The guard slipped into the shadow under it, quickly shooting across the field.

"_**I have to take this attack..."**_ He looked down at the shadow, just waiting for it to...**"ARGGHH!"** (LP/1800)

Haou was out of attacks. "I told you I would reach you. Turn end."

"**Draw. I activate the Beginning of the End. By removing five Dark monsters in my graveyard from play when I have seven or more, I can draw three cards. I remove Extinction Knight, Enforcer, Chimera. Sangan, and Extinction Mara."** The five cards removed themselves from his graveyard, before fading away once they were exposed to the light of the moon. "**Draw! I set one more monster and one card. Turn end."** **_"He's too strong. I can't push him back no matter how hard I try. I have only one chance."_**

Haou's eyes were glowing like the inside of an inferno. The darkness was still growing, with the spectators almost up to their knees in the violet evil. "Prepare to die." He placed a hand on his deck." "Draw."

Draygor was ready for this. **"Reverse card open! Thunder of Ruler! You cannot conduct your battle phase this turn. How befitting. You call yourself a king, and now it's by the order of another ruler has rendered you unable to battle."**

Even this could not shake the king. "I can still destroy your monster. Tyrant! Voltic Ball." The monster didn't reveal itself as it's card image was destroyed. (Gateway/10) Haou looked at the card he had drawn. _"This is it." _"Card set. Turn end."

Jim and Austin thought the exact same thing. _"That card...it's..."_

They knew what was coming.

Xiaolang was matching with bated breath. To him, this match was beyond awe inspiring. _"Draygor hasn't even touched him! Yet when I fought Draygor I came to the edge of defeat so many times."_ He clenched his fists. _"I need to get much stronger. I can't do anything if I'm this weak."_ He turned to look at Haou. _"Haou. The others don't trust you. I bet there's good reason for that. But if you want Draygor defeated even half as much as I do then I support you. Win Haou. Win and put an end to Draygor forever."_

Draygor placed a hand on his deck. **"Haou. You have brought this upon yourself."** He drew a card. **"There are ten counters on my Gateway now. I can summoning myself."**

Haou nodded. "I suspected that was the effect of your gateway. One claw represents a counter needed. I want this to happen Draygor. So summon yourself. Summon yourself so I can end your existence. If I ever do one righteous thing in this lifetime it will be killing you."

Draygor started to laugh. His body was suddenly breaking down into a black mist, he continued to speak as his essence flowed into the gateway, seeping right through the doors. **"You asked for it. Haou. After a thousand years of waiting for this day. I open the Gateway to Extinction!"** The gates creaked open. The gate opened, showing nothing inside. Light would not penetrate the darkness inside. For a brief moment it looked like nothing would happen.

Then they heard it.

They could hear footsteps, for a brief moment before the winds came. The creature walked out of the gateway. The air was restless with wind as the creature walked out. The monster walked forward, no longer armed with a duel disk or a deck. It would fight on it's own power.

"**I summon myself. Draygor The Emissary of Extinction."** (Attack position. ATK/4000 DEF/4000) **"Haou. When I am summoned, I destroy all of my opponent's monsters."** He spread out his arms. **"Time for you die once more."** The darkness on his body began to shoot out rising up above him to become a wave of darkness. It came down, and it was about to crash on Haou's side of the field.

Haou would not let even this get the better of him. "I defy this! Reverse card open!" He discarded a card. "Super Fusion!"

"**Super Fusion?"**

The sky above them was suddenly in chaos. The clear sky, the moon, and the shining star were gone as the spiralling clouds formed. The world seemed to shake as power of Super Fusion was making itself known. Haou's eyes were glowing as he spoke out. "With this I can fuse any monsters on the field."

"**Except me. I am unaffected by your card effects!"**

"Why would I want a creature as weak as you? I fuse Evil Hero Tyrant with Evil Hero Phantom Guard." Both Heroes were shot up into the sky, becoming one with the center of the spiral. The spiral finished turning, and from it emerged a brand new creature.

It's huge black wings were the first noticeable thing about the creature, still as their owner floated down to the ground slowly. Two sets of them adorned the creatures back. Clawed feet found the ground, each blacker than night itself. It's clawed hands clenched and unclenched as it stared at the Emissary. Unlike before it's fusion, this Tyrant wore nothing in the way of head clothing. Instead it had a large mane of black hair that seemed to wave in the air like black fire. It's eyes were exactly the same as before, the glowing red eyes were no less sinister than before. The creatures chest was bare, but the black armor had apparently been fused with it because it was completely black and almost seemed metalic. It's arms and legs were odd, because it was almost as if they were not even there. There were thick masses of black substance that linked the appendages to the creatures main body. In the center of the creatures chest there was a dent filled of the same kind of substance as the substance that connected it's limbs. Perhaps this substance is what gave it the name 'Abyss'. "Evil Hero Abyss Tyrant!" (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"**My power is still in effect! Your hero will die!"** True to his word, Draygor's power was still beneath the Heroes feet, it shot up and wrapped itself around the Hero. No one heard anything as the darkness did whatever it was doing, but eventually it faded. Swamp Demon had been forgotten and killed off by the power of Draygor. The monster that had stood by it's masters side for almost the entire duel was gone.

The Tyrant was still there.

"**What?"**

"Abyss Tyrant is immune to all monster effects of my opponents monsters. Even yours."

"**Fine. But why did you leave him in attack position?"**

"You still don't understand do you? I hate you Draygor. I hate you with the very essence of my being. I don't need to run from you. Not now. Not ever. I don't fear you. I will never fear you! Now let's see if you fear me!"

"**NEVER! I'll destroy your Tyrant along with you! Bare witness to the Dawn of Extinction!"** Draygor roared, the empty eye sockets suddenly became filled by golden orbs as the darkness spread from Draygors body to Evil Hero Abyss Tyrant.

They could not watch anymore, even if Haou was not Judai. Even if Haou was an enemy, him winning was better than Draygor. Perhaps, if they truly believed, Judai could break through the control of Haou. If only they had known the truth.

"JUDAI!"

The darkness reached Abyss Tyrant, but he was unaffected by it. Try as it might, the powers of Extinction could not harm this creature of Super Fusions creation. Haou spoke once more, and they were words that shook the Emissary to his very core.

"When Abyss Tyrant is attacked, it gains half of your monsters attack power for the battle." (ATK/4500)

"**NO!"**

"I'm not done Draygor." Haou's eyes were ablaze. "I'm going to make you feel the fear you felt as you slaughtered my people a thousand times over. You will forever rue the day you crossed paths with me." Haou's graveyard began to emit light.

Haou held up a card that was ejecting itself from his graveyard. "I activate Evil Hero Necro Mage's effect. When it is in my graveyard, and an Evil Hero I control is attacked, I can remove it from play to activate an effect. If I do, the Hero will be destroyed after the battle. But I would tear this world and all beyond it apart to kill you so this is nothing."

"**But what...is the effect?"**

Haou's graveyard began to glow. "For every Evil Hero in my graveyard, the attacked Hero gains 500 attack points." One by one, the images of Haou's fallen Heroes showed themselves. "Tyrant." (ATK/5000) "Swamp Demon." (ATK/5500) "Lightening Golem." (ATK/6000) "Hell Gainer" (ATK/6500) "Phantom Guard" (ATK/7000) "Malicious Edge" (ATK/7500) "Hell Brat." (ATK/8000)

Draygors orbs widened as his jaw dropped. **"Eight...thousand..."**

"Draygor. For all you have done to me. I repay it in your death. May you be forgotten. Abyss Tyrant, attack. Heart of Darkness." The darkness on the creatures chest suddenly expanded, like a ball suddenly increasing it's mass it instantly covered the Tyrants entire body. Then Haou. In seconds the entire dome roof had been covered, locked in a sphere of black that would cast no reflection.

Draygor's attack crumbled against the wall of darkness that lashed against it. Like glass it's power broke. Draygor could do nothing. Not even scream as the attack paved it's way towards him. The world went silent as the attack reached him, tearing though him. He felt it in every inch of himself. The attack was destroying him. (LP/0)

As he felt the power work it's way through him, Draygor remembered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**This is the end!"**

Haou clenched his fists.

His aura exploded. Draygor felt the wall of violet collide with him. **_"I can't get though!"_** He watched as the king raised his hands.

"LEAVE MY WORLD!"

Draygor heard a 'crack' behind him. _**"What is..."**_

"I forbid you to ever return to my kingdom! May you be banished in another world for all time!" The crack in midair behind Draygor suddenly shattered like glass, the beast could see into it. It was a place outside this world. **"NO! I will stay here! I MUST!"**

"My Kingdom must survive!" Haou forced his energy to grow stronger. "You must leave! I condemn you to be banished from my world for all time!"

"**NO! You don't understand! Life must end! It must! It-!"** His body was thrown into the crack. **"CURSE YOU! I'll come back for you!"** He landed, looking the king in the eye for the brief moment before the gap in reality closed. **"Damn you!" **The crack shut.

"**HAOUUUUUUUUU!"** It became clear quickly that the king was beyond his reach. **_"He survives. They survive. THEY ALL SURVIVE!"_** Draygor threw his head to the heavens and roared.

From that day onwards, many monsters would come to know the roar that emitted from the Emissary in that moment. The empty sound that sought only to devour. The howl that froze the soul and erased all hope. The sound that spoke that the owner could not be reasoned with, bargained with, or understood. It would focus only on it's own need, and it's rage. Both all would one day know and fear.

In time they would know this roar to be the sound of death itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**He stopped me...again."**_

The world found light, and sound once more. When it did everyone saw Draygor just...standing there. His body was completed limp, even standing up he looked like he was in slumber. As they all watched the creature, the once indescribable terror just standing there like a statue, as the wisps of darkness around him started to crack off and fade. It was then, and only then did everyone realize the truth. The truth they had been longing to witness.

The Emissary of Extinction had been defeated.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Evil Hero Tyrant

Monster

7

Fiend/Effect

ATK/2500 DEF/2000

When this monster is tribute summoned, this card gains the effects of any "Evil Hero" monster(s) tributed to tribute summon this monster.

Commentary: Haou

"My strongest Hero. All other Heroes will bow to his might."

Author's notes: The Dawn of Extinction arc ends next chapter.


	23. Part 5: Flash From The Sky

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 22**

**Dawn of Extinction Part 5: Flash From The Sky**

For Draygor the world had almost come to a stop. He was just standing there now, letting his body disintegrate. _**"I failed...in my mission. Life...survives..."**_ His phantom claws started to break away, the tips of them falling off, crumbling in the air and vanishing. _**"Dying...I remember...this."**_ With the last of his strength, he looked up to the sky. He could see it. That glowing, growing star. _**"Even you..."**_ Had he only had the strength, the creature would have laughed, but alas, such luxuries were robbed from him now. He didn't have the strength to even _exist_ for very much longer now. Even after a thousand years, Draygor could still very clearly remember the last time he was at death's door.

So very clearly...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Atop a cliff a creature collapsed to it's knees. It was bleeding, it clutched at the wound upon it's chest that was leaking blackened blood, but it would not stop. _"This is all life is?"_

The creatures skin was a blackish grey. Even hunched over the creature was of a sizeable height, taller than the average human. A long, thick tail with a pointed tip was slung lazily upon the ground behind it. It's feet were almost taloned, each of them clutching the ground under it. It was cracked where the claws were digging in, clearly the creature was strong, and in pain. It clutched it's wound harder it's glowing eyes, which were just glowing golden orbs, no iris or pupils to speak of. Just glowing dark gold orbs. They were narrowed, and it's eyes were quivering. This creature was near death. It's blackened teeth were gritting.

The creature looked to the sky above it. _"It ruined...everything."_ He growled as he looked at the sky, he could see it. That star that shone brighter and bigger than the others.

"_Even here it finds me. It will come for me. Like...the others..."_ The creature reached it's feet. "You want to take the last of me! Then take me if you dare! I am Draygor! The one you could not kill! I survived you then! I'll do it now!" Draygor threw out his arms. "Come on you cursed light!"

In a moment all Draygor could see was the light. All he could feel was the light. He felt it tear into his barely living body...killing him.

"_I won't die by your power...I wont die...I WONT...I wont..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Have you...come to try and kill me again?"**_ The star was getting bigger, and brighter. **_"Yes...you have...You made me what I am..."_** He gave a weak growl. _**"Are you that determined to kill all of my kind?"**_ His body shook once, just once, and his ribs cracked quicker and quicker. **_"Can't even laugh..."_** His claws were gone, his arms were starting to crumble now. _**"Life...must...end..."**_ He watched it grow and grow. **_"Must...end."_**

Haou watched as his worst enemy was dying in front of him. _"What is he looking at?"_ His eyes turned to the sky. _"That _star..." His eyes were suddenly aglow. _"That's not a star!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou looked out to the sky as he saw the star, that had been getting bigger and bigger over the coming days. His astronomers had told him whatever it was, was getting closer. He knew what it was. _"A surge of Light energy is coming here. I have a bad feeling...What?"_

He shielded his eyes as the horizon was suddenly aglow with the light. _"Damn. It's here already."_ He turned to face a random guard. "I want the soldiers on high alert!" _"Something is coming."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXX

"_It created Draygor the last time I saw it. So why is it-"_ His blood froze. _"NO!"_ Haou was forced to shield his face was the sky was suddenly set aglow by the 'star'.

Draygor could no longer see. _**"This feeling...this burning..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draygor felt his body being torn apart by the light. The pain was indescribable, it was like his could feel his body dying but he, he was not. _"I wont be taken. Not by this!"_ He felt his dead claws move. _"I wont. I WONT!"_ He opened his dead jaw. "I WONT DIE!" His body shook as the light bore itself into it, now all the light that had fallen from the sky was focused entirely on him. "I wont die! I wont!" His flesh was gone, his blackened blood spilling into the light. It was mixing with the energy, dying it black. His dead body almost collapsed, but it would not be brought to the ground by this.

The last of the light was dyed black. For a few moments the body just stood there, the darkened energy dancing around the bones, digging into them. _"This will not be life any more. I will not let life end this way. I will not...let this be life..."_

The eye holes of the skull were filled with bright gold once more. **"From here on...I am the Emissary of Extinction."** He turned around, he could see it from here. The magnificent kingdom that had tried to kill him. **"You shall be the first." **Draygor jumped down from the mountain, soon he would arrive in the kingdom once more. Only this time he would meet it's king.

"_**The first to be saved."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**LIFE MUST END!"**_ He felt the light coursing through him. **_"LIFE WILL END!"_**

Haou was still blocking his eyes. _"Dammit. I wont permit THIS!"_ He threw his hand to the sky, releasing a stream of darkness spread in an instant. In seconds both forces had cancelled one another out. _"Even now the Light lives on."_ He looked down from the sky, back at his hated enemy. _"I was right...born of the Light."_

Draygor was still standing, with light and darkness radiating from him. He looked up into the kings eyes, his own orbs glowing. _**"I beat this Light once! I will do it again!"**_ He roared, pushing into the dome under him with all the strength his crumbling legs could muster. He jumped up, opening the remnants of his jaw. He shot out a blast, a mixture of light and darkness...

Haou placed up his forearm, creating a large shield of darkness which was large enough to cover him completely. The blast impacted, breaking upon it like waves on the shore. Despite the flawless defence, Haou could not peruse his target.

Draygor looked down to the ground far below the dome. His arms were rapidly regenerating, but he knew the odds his victory were damn near zero. _**"Must flee."**_

"**On the Honor of the Six!"**

"**What?"** Draygor looked just in time to see Shien waving a blazing blade through the air. **"Damn!"** Draygor threw up his arms to defend himself as he felt the fires strike him. He fell back down onto the dome somehow managing to land on his, skidding across the floor at he beat at the flames **_"Why cant they just accept __their fates?"_** His arm was still burning, and the fire was getting dangerously close to Draygors skull. The entire limb suddenly fell off, portions of black and white energy separating themselves from the severed and burning limb. In seconds a new limb was forming, but it, like the one before it was merely a copy of the original bones. A very weak copy at that. **_"Shien and Haou at once. I can't win here."_**

"Perish." Draygor turned just in time to see a violet blast heading towards him. He had no time to move...

The resulting explosion forced everyone except Shien and Haou to flinch against the sheer force of the attack. The wrath of the supreme king was one very few things could hope to survive. Haou still had his hand raised as the smoke from the attack was starting to fade. His eyes were glowing brightly as he watched, waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen..."You would be wise to just give in now."

The smoke cleared to reveal Draygor, at least what was left of him. Most of his skull had been blown away by the attack, revealing that under the skull there really was absolutely nothing. Most of his ribs had been blown off as well, now there was a sizeable hole in his chest, a gap in the darkness that was it's form. The dark and light were slowly filling the gap that appeared, but the ribs would not be restored. It's right arm was no more, it was sacrificed to minimize the damage. Draygor was too weak to fight. **"You know...nothing of wisdom."** The creature almost fell back, but was able to keep it's footing by taking a few steps. **"You all...are fools."** He finally stopped. **"You cling to your little lives, howling at the dark as you beg for it not to come. Yet it does, every time. Why do you fear the dark, fear me? If only you knew...if only you knew what you should truly fear..."** He took one more step. **"I admit defeat this day."** He took one more. For a moment it looked like he had given up. His broken bones were crumbling, the light and dark energies upon him were clearly fighting for control. The remainder of his skull was cracking and crumbling away quickly. It along with the remainder of it's libs. The creature took another step back. **"This day..."** He took another step.

He found only air. Exactly what he'd been looking for. Draygors body fell back. He had stepped back too far.

Which is exactly what he planned.

"**BUT ONLY THIS DAY!"** Draygor was laughing as he fell from the top of the dome. **"You win today! But I'll be back for you Haou, then you Shien. Then the rest of you! After that the whole world! The Dawn of Extinction has come!"**

Haou was already running towards the edge of the dome before Draygor finished speaking, and he watched as the creature fell to the ground. The beast broke like water when he hit the ground, with streams of his existence flowing off to places only he knew. "No." Haou's eyes flashed. "You're not getting away!" He got ready to jump after his enemy.

"_He already did, Haou." _He was frozen. _"No! Let go, Judai! Let me kill him!" "You cant find him or catch him. You have failed. Now give me my body back!"_

"Not until I have my vengeance!"

"**We're not giving you a choice.****"**

Haou _felt_ his eyes change for just a second, but he knew they were not Judai's eyes. "Damn you!" He clutched at his face. "I'm not finished! I'm not going back!" His aura suddenly shrouded him. "Begone!" His energy exploded. Like an explosion of darkness it spread it's wrath across the dome.

Right into the path of Judai's friends.

"RUN!" Kaiser spoke too late, the dark burst was already within a second of them by the time the idea had occurred to them. This was it...

"SHIEN!"

Shien moved in front of the group, waving his blazing sword across the ground before him. The fire's shot up, creating a wall of cerulean fire which the blast thrashed against. The wall of fire expanded, creating a circle around the group as the violent burst of the darkness passed. Now they were standing in a shield of fire that was quickly fading away. **"The worst has passed, but be prepared."**

The fire's faded, leaving everyone to be exposed to to the darkness that was flowing all around them. They could feel it again now, the rage, hatred. The malice. The nature of the one known as Haou. This time however...they could hear things. Strange things, in voices they could not recognize.

"My king, we do not know how long we can sustain you."

"The King failed us! Remove him from the throne!"

"My king. The people demand you abdicate the throne."

"There is nothing we can do my king. You are...dying."

Then they heard a voice they _did_ recognize. Yet they had never heard this tone before. It was the voice of one giving up hope, with every word the could hear just a little more of the soul of this speaker die. With his last words, they finally recognized the voice completely.

"Power...power is all that matters. I will rule over all...with absolute power."

Now that absolute power stabbed the sky with it's rage, dying the night in violet. Despite the darkness, they all could still see. They looked into the heart of the nightmare, and could see the source of it was just standing there, screaming out. It was at war, at war with itself. "I'll kill him! I WONT REST UNTIL I KILL HIM!" Haou looked up to the skies. "So stay back and let me have my revenge!"

A voice spoke back, from the same mouth, but not the same voice. This was the voice of another. Another trusted by everyone else on that dome roof. "You failed! I will not let you have control any longer!" The kings armor started to crack. "I wont let you hurt anyone else!"

"You think you can stop me? You don't have the power! You are nothing! NOTHING!" The armor was starting to repair itself. "I am the King!"

"**But not of this world."**

Johan felt his blood freeze. _"That voice-! It cant..."_

Haou thoughts were on different. "Yubel! I demand you let me be free!"

Then it happened. In the heart of the Darkness something appeared right in front of the king. For a moment, the world seemed to stop. All there was, was the king, and his once most loyal protector. They had not met in one thousand years. The story behind their last meeting was known only to them, and only to them would it ever be. Now they stood face to face once more, both just standing before the other. A King and his Guardian, on opposite sides.

"**I cannot."**

"Then you die!" Haou raised his hand, a ball of his power building inside it. For a second his eyes glowed, he just looked at Yubel. Just...looked.

Yubel did not move, like Haou she would not back away from this stand off. **"Can you kill me?"**

Haous hand closed, the darkness fading. "You know I cant."

"**You know I cant hurt you either. Please. Just go back."**

"I'll break out one day. I got past him once, I can get past him again."

"**But not me."** She smiled. **"You never could get anything past me remember?"**

Haou lowered his hand, despite the situation, his face was still in that perpetual state of frozen anger. "No. I could not."

The skies became free of the violet that covered them, it's power descending back to it's source. The dome was released from the darkness that covered it. Slowly all of it returned to the source. In time all that was left was his armor.

"You condemn me to be trapped. You betray your king." His armor started cracking and fading.

"**I am sorry. You must understand, your war is over. You don't have to fight anymore."**

His eyelids were growing heavy. He was going back..."I swore to love you...why. Why are you not helping me?"

"**I am. If only you could understand I am."**

The armor all shattered at once, falling off and vanishing in the air. He could feel himself being pulled back. "Damn...you trai...tor." He fell.

Yubel caught the king as he fell upon her. She wrapped his arms around him before lightly kissing his head.**"I'm sorry my love."**

"Yubel..." The kings eyes closed.

Judai's eyes snapped open. _"Oh shit..."_ He didn't dare remove himself from Yubels arms, because he knew if he turned around he'd have to face the consequences of what he had done. _Everything_ he had done. His secrets were public knowledge now. The sanctuary of Yubels arms was broken as she released him, he knew her enough to know what her actions were saying. It was time to face them. He looked up into Yubel's eyes one last time before she faded away. This was something he had to face alone. He turned.

Only to wish he hadn't. Half a dozen of his friends were looking at him, but he could only see one. The look in Johan's eyes, he'd seen that look only once, but even then it was divided among sever people. It was like looking at his friends when Brron had sacrificed them. Like then, but so, so much worse. This time Judai knew, understood and could only accept it.

He had betrayed Johan in siding with Yubel. Now Johan knew the truth, there would be no hiding it anymore. "Johan..."

Only Johan really knew what he was feeling, his breathing was coming quick and heavy, yet his managed to keep from looking like he was panting. Perhaps it was the start of a hyperventilation, but his face was unreadable.

"_I..._" Judai turned away. _"I cant!"_ his voice shaking as he screamed out . "N-Neos!" The Neo Space Hero appeared and grabbed his master, both of them jumped from the dome roof.

"Judai!" Xiaolang was about to run when a hand found his shoulder. **"Let him go."** Shien faded away, the last of his services complete. Xiaolang turned around.

Johan was already making his way down the ladder, his blue hair vanishing just after Xiaolang had turned to look. He looked around at the group, none of them were meeting his eyes, or even one another's. They all left and made their way down the ladder one by one.

To Xiaolang, it was the most confusing thing he had ever seen. It also made something clear to him. _"I'm not one of them. Whatever the story is, it's between them."_ He sat down, then lay down so he could look up to the moon.

"_At least it might be a nice night."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The students were leaving the academia building in groups. With the chaos of the day over, they were all permitted to go back to their dorms. They left in high spirits, because until further notice all lessons were suspended. This news served to shut the students up, and after their duel disks were returned to them the day was quickly becoming a distant memory. Even if it was a memory most of them could never remember to begin with. Some would remember this day completely. Those who were not controlled, those who fought against the chaos.

None, however, would remember it more clearly than those who served it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The martyrs looked out of the window at the students as they left, their opponents watching over to ensure that order was maintained.

"Draygor has lost." Were Kenji's only words.

Sosuke nodded. "That thing he fought, what was it?"

Jinn kept his eyes on the students that were leaving. "I don't think we'll ever know. But Draygor is still alive. What do we do?"

Yuuka laughed. "We serve the Emissary remember? He makes us strong. Now it is our turn to give him strength."

Kenji blinked once, contemplating something. "We have strong opponents. We must admit we are not yet near the level of strength we need to be of any real help. But we must do what we can. Ritan Kentais legacy is out there, and it needs us to assist it." They all nodded. Kenji turned. "One good thing has come of this day. The Dawn of Extinction has come. Now begins a new day. A new age." He started walking. The others following him. They knew not what their exact purpose in this new age would be, nor did they care. They simply wanted to be strong, and no price would be too heavy for them to pay. Kenji spoke once more, and spoke the words all of them were thinking.

"Let's meet this new age."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness gathered, light mixed with it, inside of a place known only to itself. The darkness was growling, as the light fought against it. It roared, the darkness was refusing to be destroyed, but the light was not giving up either. The eternal battle of light and darkness had never so before manifested itself so perfectly in reality. The darkness spoke.

"**I will not be destroyed. Not now. Not ever. I am...the Emissary of Extinction. And my time has come!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Elemental Hero Abyss Tyrant

Monster

DARK

7

Fiend/Fusion/Effect

ATK/2500 DEF/2000

"Evil Hero Tyrant + 1 DARK Monster"

This monster can only be special summoned with "Super Fusion". This monster is unaffected by the effects of your opponents monsters. When this monster is attacked, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the attacking monster.

Commentary: Haou

"The darkness of this Tyrants heart will destroy all."

Authors Notes: Call it a little unoriginal, but I've got ideas for a continuation for the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Is that something any of you would be interested in reading were I to write it? Nothing is set in stone yet but the idea is there and plot points are forming. Let me know what you think. Keep in mind however it would be a considerable amount of time before I actually write it. I want to read the manga completely first if possible or at least get enough in-depth detail to work with. Come on translators work your magic.


	24. Consequences

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 23**

**Consequences**

Johan shifted under the sheets as he dreamed. Getting to sleep had been a kind of nightmare in itself.

The real nightmare, was what was in the dream. The memories...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan finally opened his eyes as he stood..._"Where am I?"_ Johan looked up to the sky, and could see a hole in the clouds. A hole with a Rainbow coming out of it.

It was closing. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he came to realize the truth. The good, and the bad of it. He smiled, not quite the joyous smile he'd wear most days. It was a smile of both happiness and sadness. _"I saved them. But where am I?"_

Then he heard it. He turned around...

"**YOU!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!" Johan could feel his heart racing as he found himself among the waking world again. He sat up. His heart was still racing. He felt the rest of the memories rushing back. He thought it was over. He never asked Judai of the details because he assumed he'd never see Yubel again. She was beaten, and could never harm anyone again. _"So why..."_ He shook his head and forced himself out of bed. He wasn't getting back to sleep now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realize where he was, and another to realize just why he wished he didn't wake up. Then like the weight of the world, it collapsed upon him. He remembered everything. The chaos of yesterday. The students fighting one another. Haou convincing to gain control. _"Johan..."_

He forced himself to sit up. He'd ran after jumping from the roof, and ran until he'd collapsed. Eventually he'd managed to fall asleep. Truth be told he had no idea how long it had taken to fall asleep or how long he'd actually been asleep. His mind was too mixed up to make sense of anything right now. He mind was too full of Johans perceived betrayal.

It was not like Judai could blame his friend. After everything Yubel had done, he could not blame any of his friends for their feelings towards Yubel. He was guilty of those feelings once too. Judai wasn't sure what to do now, about anything. Yubel was one thing, Haou was another. Yubel had an excuse, the Light of Ruin. Haou, well he barely knew anything about Haou himself, and Yubel was never exactly forthcoming with information. His past life was a mystery to him, known completely only by a sentient memory that sought freedom. A memory linked to the entity that was now threatening the island he was upon. Despite the imminent threat of Draygor, Johan was his real worry.

He stood up, standing around sulking was not going to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan stood outside the Obelisk blue dorm, carefully considering his own thoughts. _"If I leave her with him, I don't know what she'll do to him. But I don't know if Judai will forgive me."_ He gritted his teeth. _"It doesn't matter! I cant let her hurt him too!"_

He started walking, to where he did not know. Only that his final destination was wherever Judai was. _"I have to save him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai kept walking. _"Maybe if I keep out of his way..."_ **"Judai. You'll have to face him sometime."** He frowned. "I know."

It wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stood under the sun. "Draw!" He was training. His thoughts turned back to the previous night. _"Haou beat Draygor without the slightest difficulty. His strength is insane. It's like Judai, but different. I wonder who would win between them?"_

He drew again. _"Well it doesn't matter now. But I wonder who he was."_ From out of the corner of his eye he could see the docks. A boat was coming in. Along with a yacht that was a bit further from the dock. He could see some people were standing there, but from this distance he had no chance at telling who they were. One thing was for sure, it involved the events of the previous day. _"Just once I would like a day when absolutely nothing happens on this island. Just one day."_ He turned away. _"Oh well."_ "Draw!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiser, along with Fubuki, Sho and Asuka stood before the ship that had parked in front of them. Kaiser noted, with a smirk that someone had painted a giant kanji of the word "Thunder" upon it. Kaiser knew of only one person who would put that word on a boat. The person who was now descending a staircase that was extending down to them.

Jun Manjoume walked down to meet his old friends, a small smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Kaiser was the first to respond. "Been a while Manjoume. I've heard all about your Pro League career. I'm surprised you managed to get away from it."

"You'd know how bad it can be. But after my match two days ago I was able to get a vacation for a while."

"Listen to him, you'd think he was on top of the world." Everyone turned to see Edo exiting his yacht, no one having noticed as he pulled in. "Don't you think that boat is just a little bit much? You got enough space on that thing to hold a third of the students here."

"If you wanted a lift you could have asked you know."

"Oh no. I quite like my yacht actually. I don't see why you insist on being so 'in your face' with all your riches. Why not have a little class?"

"You know, you don't need to try and hide it. You're still annoyed about me beating you."

Edo turned away. "Oh I'll get you back for that one day. Just wait."

"Alright. Though I expect I'll need a cane by then."

Edo was about to snap back a reply before- "If you two wouldn't mind." All eyes turned to Kaiser. "We have bigger things to worry about than your rivalry. Lets find a more comfortable place to talk, the siltation has changed since we last spoke."

Edo was the first to address Kaisers words. "Changed?"

Kaiser nodded. "Let's find someone more private."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai sat alone, leaning against a tree as he looked up to the sky. He knew he'd have to face Johan sometime, but he would have liked to put it off as long as possible. Fate however, felt like kicking him in the teeth today. He could hear footsteps coming from the trees near him.

He turned to see a familiar mass of blue hair walking out from the trees. Attached to it was the last person he wanted to see right now. A familiar duel spirit was sitting upon it's shoulder, clearly it had been what had tracked Judai down. Judai stood up, he walked to take a familiar position, and distance. He had a feeling, an instinct about what was going to happen. Before that happened however, he would try to speak. "Johan..."

"Judai."

"Johan...I..."

Johan shook his head. "Judai. I wont ask why you did what you did. But I cant let you stick by it." He pulled out his deck and slid it into his duel disk. "Yubel is too dangerous Judai. The things she did, the people she hurt. I don't understand how you could trust someone like that, but I can't let it go on. Everyone else who has trusted her has suffered or died and I wont her hurt you as well!"

"Yubel wont hurt me! She's helped me more times now than I've counted. I would have never beaten Darkness without her!"

"That doesn't matter! We cant trust her Judai. Cobra trusted her. Amon trusted her. And she killed them both! It's only a matter of time before she's done with you!"

"She's not like that anymore! It wasn't her fault!"

"Wasn't her fault? Listen to yourself Judai! She chose to kill who she did. She chose to turn the students into zombies she chose...She chose..."

"What did she choose, Johan?"

"She...she turned my family into monsters..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**YOU!"**

Johan turned to see Yubel, clearly she had taken to the travel as easily as he did. She was forcing herself back to her feet. **"You took Judai away from me!"** She was on her feet, completely steady. **"I wont forgive you!"**

Johan smiled. "That's alright. As long as you cant hurt the others it's alright with me."

Yubel smiled. **"I could hurt you."**

Johan frowned. "You're a duel spirit. Why do you want to hurt Judai so much?"

"**Why you ask? I don't understand. It's because I love him. Judai...my precious Judai. I will hurt him."**

"Are you absolutely insane? You love him but you want to hurt him? What's wrong with you?"

"**Nothing! I just want to show him my love!"** She suddenly smiled. **"I can use you."**

"What do you-" He looked down at his deck, light was starting to emanate from it. "What-?"

One by one the spirits of the Jewel beasts appeared. In this world they were completely solid. But he did not have time to rejoice in the fact before Yubel started laughing.

"**Your monsters. They are so unique. Tell me, did Judai like them? Did he enjoy duelling them?"**

Topaz Tiger suddenly growled. **"You'll find out yourself if you don't leave our master alone."**

"**Oh yes. He did. I can tell."** She looked right into Johans eyes. **"You are...perfect."** Her third eye was suddenly glowing. **"Come to me. Johan."**

Johans eyes too started to glow. An orange glow now occupied his eyes. He took a step forward, hypnotized.

Sapphire Pegasus noticed. **"She's controlling him! Stop her!"**

The beasts ran forward, all of them Growling, Neighing or giving off any other sound they could use as a battle cry. They passed by Johan in a heart beat, running right towards Yubel.

She smiled. **"I'll use you as well."** She held out her arms releasing seven streams of darkness, each of them bringing down a beast. They struggled against the power that was wrapping itself around them. Johan kept walking forward, nothing could penetrate the control he was under.

"**RUBI!"**

Almost nothing. "Ruby!" He looked around him. "No!" His family was screaming around him, thrashing against the darkness as it took form. "Stop it!" He turned to look at Yubel. "Leave them alone!"

He heard a growl. **"Rubiii."** He looked down to behold the single most horrifying thing his mind had ever been forced to process. Ruby Carbuncle was looking up at him, but it was not Ruby Carbuncle anymore. All around him the rest of the beasts were growling, he gazed around to realize the truth.

His family...were not his family anymore. "Yubel!" He raised his duel disk and his head to the sky. "Damn you, YUBELl! Come out! Rainbow Dragon!" His deck glowed as the mighty god of the jewel beasts emerged. It roared with absolute anger as it stared down at the ones that were once called it's allies. All of them backed away. Changed as they were, they were not insane. Their power did not compare to that of the Rainbow Dragon. "You'll pay for what you've done to my family!" Something grabbed his wrist.

"**I think this makes us even."**

Johan turned his head a little to see Yubel was the one who had clutched his wrist. He was suddenly compelled to meet her eyes as she spoke. **"You love Judai too, right?"** Darkness radiated from his hand, shooting down Johans arm to enter his deck.

Behind them the Rainbow Dragon suddenly roared as the darkness suddenly started leaking from it. It's recent battle had taken quite a toll on the spirit. It shook against the darkness only briefly before it's entire skin was suddenly dyed black.

Yubel only had eyes for Johan at this point. **"Then we shall work together. I'll use your body, and we'll show Judai our love. I will show him my love, the love he showed me!"**

Johan couldn't fight back. At this point, he couldn't even move. All he could do...was think. Think, and pray. _"Please Judai. Don't come looking for me. I just hope...Yubel never finds her way back to our world."_ The world was going black..._"Goodbye my family. Goodbye...Judai." _His eyes closed slowly, and then he knew no more.

His entire body was suddenly shrouded in a dark aura are Yubel disappeared. In a moment the Aura, and all the Jewel beasts, along with their god had vanished.

Johan opened his eyes. Long gone were the eyes of Johan Anderson. "Will you love this form more, Judai?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's why I cant just sit here and do nothing Judai. I have to stop her from doing to you what she does to everyone. I'll use all the power I posses!" His deck was suddenly covered by a rainbow colored aura. "And the power of the Jewel Beats! With the might of the Rainbow Dragon! I'll pull her out of you and lock her away where she cant hurt anyone again!"

"Johan..." _"What do I do?"_ "Stop this Johan!"

"No! Now draw your cards if you wont help me! Draw and duel!"

There was nothing he could do. His duel disk activated.

"**Duel**"

Judai drew a card. _"I have to stop this somehow. Somehow..."_ "I set three cards, turn end." **"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?" **_"I'm not going to hurt him Yubel because he's not wrong! He has the right to be angry. The things you did are not easily forgiven."_ **"You think I deserve what he wants to do to me?" **_"No. But you owe him an apology at the very least."_ **"What I did, I did it all for you."** _"This is what has come of it Yubel. I don't blame you, you were not yourself. But you've caused so much damage. I will stand by you, but it's going to be a long time before the others trust you as I do."_

Johan drew his card. "Draw!" He glanced at the card before showing it. "I activate Jewel Tree!" A leafless tree grew in front of Johan, bringing back memories of the last time Judai had seen Johan use it. Against the very Enemy Judai was defending now. Times had indeed changed. "Each time a Jewel Beast is placed in my spell and trap zone, it gains one Jewel Counter. I can send it to the graveyard to select a number of Jewel Beasts in my graveyard equal to the number of counters on it, and place the Jewel Beasts in my Spell/Trap zone." He revealed another card in his hand. "Come out! Jewel Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

The beast neighed as it appeared on the field, beating it's mighty wings. (Attack position. ATK/1800 DEF/1300) "Sapphire Pegasus effect activate! When he's summoned, I can place a Jewel Beast in my deck into my Spell/Trap zone! Sapphire Calling!" Pegasus's horn was suddenly aglow. Johan picked out his card in an instant. "Cobalt Eagle!" The jewel rose up behind Pegasus. "I activate Golden Rule! First I must equip it to a Jewel Beast monster I control. I choose Sapphire Pegasus. Then I can select two level three or lower Jewel Beats in my deck and place them in my spell/trap zone. I choose Jewel Beast Amethyst Cat and Ruby Carbuncle!" Both gems appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus. "Lastly I can summon a "Jewel Beast" monster from my hand, but I don't have one. Ruby Carbuncle effect activate! When it's in my spell/trap zone. It can special summon itself!" The jewel cracked, and the small spirit jumped out and took it's place next to it's ally. It raised it's tail. "Effect activate! Ruby Happiness!" **"Rubiiii!"** "I can summon every "Jewel Beast" in my spell/trap zone! I summon Amethyst Cat." (Attack position. ATK/1200 DEF/400) "And Cobalt Eagle!" (Attack position. ATK/1400 DEF/1800)

Johan was far from done. "Jewel Tree effect activate! I tribute it to select three Jewel Beasts in my deck and move them to my spell/trap zone." He had already found them. "Amber Mammoth! Topaz Tiger! And Emerald Turtle!" The three Jewels appeared one by one. Judai quickly realized what this meant.

"_All seven. In one turn! Johan. He's strong!"_ **"You underestimated him. Johans strength is just like yours. If you hold back he'll beat you!"** Judai had no more time to respond before Johan made his next move.

"All seven of my Jewel Beasts are here." He picked up one of the remaining cards in his hand. "Come out! Rainbow Dragon!" A Rainbow appeared behind Johan, obscuring all things before the Dragon appeared. The almighty god of the Jewel beasts roared down at it's opponent. (Attack position. ATK/4000 DEF/0)

Judai felt the due sense of dread building inside him. _"I cant hold Johan off for long now. The Rainbow Dragon..."_ He remembered the two previous times he had come before that beast. Both times he had felt his tremendous power and he would never forget it. _"He's serious. He really wants to force Yubel out of me."_ **"You cant let that happen Judai. You have to stop him!" **_"I will. And I have only one monster that can."_

Johan broke Judai from the comfort of his own mind. "Judai. I know you may not forgive me for this. But please know I'm just trying to protect you. You're too important to me to just let her do to you what she does to everyone else when she's finished with them. I wont let her take you. I've saved you once, I'll do it again, no matter the cost!"

"Johan! Don't do it! Please just listen!"

"I cant! I have to save you! Rainbow Dragon! Direct attack. Over The Rainbow!"

"Johan!" Judai looked down at the center set card.

In seconds Judai was completely covered by the might of Rainbow Dragon. What ever, if anything, Judai was doing to try and save himself was lost to Johan as the blast hit. It exploded. The full power of Rainbow Dragon had found a mark.

Seconds later Judai could be seen. He may not have been smiling, but his life points revealed the truth.

(LP/4000)

"What?" Johan's eyes moved to witness the movement he could see. _"Winged Kuriboh..."_ He frowned. "Why are you trying to stop me Judai? You know better than me how dangerous Yubel is."

"Yes Johan. I know how dangerous she can be. I also know why she did the things she did. Johan, will you please listen-"

"No Judai! Whatever she's told you is a lie! It's how her kind survive. They lie, they wait for the upper hand and then they take advantage. She did it to Cobra and she'll do it to you." He picked up one of the remaining cards in his hand. "I set one card. Turn end."

"Johan. Please stop this."

"No. Not until she's somewhere she cant hurt you or anyone else."

"Dammit Johan." He placed a hand on his deck. "I wont hold back now. I'm sorry. Draw!" He glanced at it. "Convert Contact activate. Because I control no monsters, I can send one "Neo Spacian" from my hand, and one from my deck to the graveyard to draw two cards. I send Air Hummingbird from my hand. And Flare Scarb from my deck. Draw." He looked at his hand. _"I have just one chance._" He revealed one of the cards in his hand. "I activate Take over 5! I can send the top five cards from my deck to the graveyard." He picked up his cards, and watched them go into the graveyard one by one.

"_Perfect!"_ He picked up two cards in his hand, showing them one at a time. "Cocoon Party! For every Neo Spacian in my graveyard, I can special summon a Chrysalis monster from my deck. I have Air Hummingbird, flare Scarb, and Grand Mole in my graveyard. I summon Chrysalis Dolphin." The young Dolphin appeared to be scared by the Dragon before it as it looked through it's shell. (Defence position. ATK/400 DEF/600) "Chrysalis Pantail." The young feline merely blinked at is appeared, it's interest focused on the cat under Johans control. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/300) "And Chrysalis Pinny." This young Neo Spacian was too busy investigating the taste of it's own arm to pay attention. (Defence position. ATK/100 DEF/700)

Judai revealed the second card of his combo. "Contact! I tribute my Chrysalis monsters to summon the Neo Spacians on their card text." The young were quickly growing old. "Aqua Dolphin!" (Defence position. ATK/600 DEF800) "Black Panther." (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/500) "Glow Moss!" (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/900)

"But what good will they do you against Rainbow Dragon? Even combined their attack power is not even half of that of Rainbow Dragons."

"No. You're right. Alone the Neo Spacians are not very strong. But the Neo Spacians are strongest united. With the three Neo Spcians on my field!" His graveyard was suddenly glowing."The three in my grave!" The three Neo Spacian cards emerged, along with a forth card. "And Elemental Hero Neos! I'll show you the unity of the Neo Spaicians! Ultimate Contact Fusion!"

The Neo Spacians, along with Neos rose up into the air. The Neo Spcaians were transformed into spheres of energy with one by one, became one with Neos Neos glowed, and an explosion of light revealed a new monster. This warrior was dressed in gold, it's armor equip with two huge golden wings. It was many times the size of the tallest monster used to fuse it, and with it's appearance, and the monsters used to create him, could only be given a single name. "God Neos!" (attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2500)

"God...Neos.." Johan knew this card. "You used this monster to defeat darkness. So why are you using it against me?"

"Because I have to go all out against you! I can't let you hurt Yubel!" He was still holding the six Neo Spacians. He revealed them to Johan. "By removing the Neo Spacians in my deck from play, God Neos can gain their effects and 500 attack points for each removed until the end of the turn." (ATK/6000) "He activates Flare Scarabs Effect! He gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap card you control!" (ATK/8000)

"8000 points?"

"Johan. Please just listen."

"No! She's deceiving you Judai! Why can't you see that?"

"She is not! If you wont listen I'll have to prove it to you!" God Neos! Attack Rainbow Dragon!" The God placed it's hands together as the six spheres appeared and joined as one. Not even the Rainbow Dragon would be able to fight back against an attack of this magnitude.

Alone. "Rainbow Dragon effect activate! Rainbow Overdrive!" One by one, each of the Jewel Beasts. Both the ones in monsters zones and in Johans spell/trap zone suddenly changed into masses of light. Each of them shot themselves into the Jewel on the dragon that had the matching color. (Rainbow Dragon ATK/11,000) "Judai! I won't hold back just because you're my friend. I'll save you from Yubel!

"She's not a danger Johan!"

"You cant be sure of that! You know what she's done!"

"Yes I do. And I have forgiven her!"

"You fool! Rainbow Dragon! End this! Over The Rainbow!" The dragon unleashed it's full power at the god before it. It would not hold back even the slightest bit of it's power

"Legendary Strike!" The god struck back, with all of it's power. With Golden Rule and the Gems in Johans spell/trap zone gone, it was weakened. (ATK/6400) But somehow it's attack still remained glorious and strong. Perhaps being a god made it's attack a vision of glory no matter what it's strength.

As their best monsters attacks closed in for collision, both duellists kept their eyes on their own set cards. Just waiting for the right moment.

Just waiting...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang turned around. _"What is that?"_ Not for the first time in his life, the world seemed to hear him, and decided to answer him.

The forest before him was suddenly lit by the explosion before him. A blast of Rainbow colored energy was coming from somewhere, and it stabbed the sky itself. Xiaolang could tell it was close, and he understood one thing. "Whatever spirits are causing this, they have incredible power." He ran towards it. _"I must be out of my mind!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither Johan or Judai could be seen from inside the power that enveloped their duel, which was the sight Xiaolang found himself met with then he arrived. _"What's happening in there?"_

The light lasted for another full minute before it finally stopped radiating. It was starting to fade now. Xiaolang drew a simple conclusion. _"It's over."_ In another minute, he could finally make out those which stood in the light.

He could see Judai, along with Johan standing within. Whatever they were doing had left no traces. There were no Holograms. Nothing to suggest a duel had even taken place except the light that was still fading. Both stood with their heads bowed. Whatever had transpired in this duel. Whoever had won this duel. Whatever the result had been. It would be a story known to them alone.

Johan turned around, and took one step after another. He did not look back, or even seem to notice a spectator had arrived. Whatever had happened had clearly affected him. In a moment he had vanished among the trees, another moment after all sound of his footsteps had gone.

Judai too turned around, and like Johan he walked away.

Xiaolang did not understand, but he did wonder. _"Who won?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's all we know."

Edo and Manjoume nodded, the latter being the first to speak. "First it was Yubel. Now this. How much is Judai hiding from us?"

"Aniki must have his reasons."

Manjoume leaned back on the couch he was resting on. "Maybe. But you guys were put in danger by him hiding things from us."

"That wasn't Aniki's fault!"

Sensing Sho might be able to pounce on Manjoume, Edo chipped in his thoughts. "He has a point Sho, but Manjoume, we cant blame Judai for Haou's actions." He took a brief pause. "We know Judai is always going to fight for the greater good. This we know for certain. But we also know Judai hides things from us, at least since we came back from the other world. Judai is our friend, but friendship is built on trust. Why wont he trust us?"

Asuka was the next to answer. "Like Sho said, there must be a reason."

Kaiser nodded. "For now, we'll trust him. But if anything like last night happens again, he has to answer us. We can't let him hide things from us if it will put us in danger. We almost died last night. If Xiaolang had not been there to summon Shien we very well might have been knocked off the roof and fallen. I think not even Judai knows all the answers, but if we're going to be dragged in, we need to know as much as possible."

They all nodded. Edo finished off the conversation. "Now we need to prepare for whatever will happen next."

Despite Edo's confident words, everyone thought the exact same thing.

What exactly were they going to have to prepare for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creature growled out. _**"I hate the light."**_ The mass of energy that was Draygor now groaned as the light continued to fight against him. _**"I changed the light so long ago, why isn't it working this time?"**_ As the situation was he could not convert the light that remained on his body. _**"I need to siphon it off on something."**_ He tried thinking of where to put it, almost anything would do. As long as it could hold it. Otherwise it would simply find it's way back to him.

Then exactly what he was looking for found him. Four students had found his hiding place, for he recognized. **"My martyrs."**

The students walked forward, kneeling before the entity that was now Draygor. Kenji was the first to speak. "How can we assist you?"

The darkness turned, gathering the light to create four small spheres with darkness wrapped around it. **"Let's find out."** The four spheres were formed, each one was gray, a mixer of the power of the Emissary of Extinction and the Light of Ruin. **"Hold these for me."** Each of the four spheres made their way towards each of the four. _**"Wonder if they'll survive it?"**_

Kenji was the first to grasp his sphere. His fingers broke into the surface of the sphere, like dipping into a body of water. The water spread down his fingers.

Then it gained a mind of it's own.

The substance stuck to him, and continued to spread down his hands, along the surface of his arms. He tried dropping the sphere but it was stuck to him now. He screamed. "Get it off me!" It travelled under his clothing, spreading over his body. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"**Quiet. This is what is meant to be."** This served to silence Kenji, but he could not completely hide his screams of fear as the Gray spread across his body. In a moment his entire skin had been dyed Gray. Kenji had stopped struggling, his skin was dyed Gray, and he was completely silent with his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes opened, bringing his skin back it's natural color.

He stood up, his face completely blank of any emotion as he reached his feet. He looked at his hands.

He smiled. Suddenly his body radiated with a Gray aura. He started laughing. First it started weakly, before growing into a loud, heartfelt laughter. "This is the best feeling **ever!**" he finally stopped laughing. He turned around to face his allies. "Join in the feeling." The remaining spheres made their way to a target, each of them placing their hands upon them.

Draygor watched with interest as the students before him held the spheres and absorbed the power it gave. _**"This is unexpected."**_ In a moment the transformations had been completed, leaving four students before him with Gray auras. _**"Am I going to have to kill them now I wonder."**_

Kenji watched as his friends finished their transformations. He nodded and turned around. "What is it you request of us, Draygor."

Draygor took a moment to think. Had he had a mouth, he'd have smiled. **"My Martyrs. You are my Martyrs no more. From here on, you are my soldiers."** The students were slowly starting to smile. **"Humanity has many interesting end of the world myths. Almost all I have read over my time with Humanity. And there is one that befits you four."**

The darkness of Draygors body spread, joining with the four auras before him. Four pieces of darkness broke away from the main body, falling to the open hands of each of the students, who watched one by one as a card formed in each of them. Each card would from then on be a representation of them. Of their title, of their duty.

"**From here on. You are...the Four Horsemen."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

The Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh

Spell (Quick-play)

Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your side of the field.

Commentary: Judai

"I've lost count of the number of times this card has saved me." **"Kurii!"**

Authors note:

First: About the Jewel/Gem beasts. I don't have a direct translation of their Japanese name, so I've referred to them as "Jewel Beasts" thus far because that's the name I'm familiar with (from subs). What would you all prefer? Or if you're aware, what is the correct translation? Personally I like "Gem" better but it's up to your guys, or the correct translation. If you decide on a change this chapter and the previous chapter they duelled in will be amended with the decided/correct name.

Second: Which dub version should I used for the Destiny Hero names? The original Japanese version or the English Dub? I can go either way on this one so it's your choice guys.


	25. The Horsemen Cometh

Authors notes: Sorry for the unannounced Hiatus folks. This chapter presented itself to be a pain in the ass to write. Let's just be grateful it wasn't a full month again this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 24**

**The Horsemen Cometh**

Two days had passed since the mass possession. Now the island was normal. Students walked, talked, duelled and did anything that amused them on their day off. The few students who had injuries had recovered well over the two nights, with only a few of them needing to say for another night.

For some however, there was no going back.

XXXXXXXX

Kenji sat down in his chair, laughing softly to himself. _"So this is what power is?"_ He looked at the card Draygor had created for him, before looking down at his own deck, which he had left lying on his table. He picked it up, spreading it in his hand. "Heh."

He threw the deck over his head, not paying the slightest attention as it spread over the floor beneath him. "Pathetic!" He raised a palm, keeping it flat. "I am strong." His Gray aura filled his hand. "I must have a strong deck." A card formed.

Then another.

Then another...

XXXXXXXXX

Sosuke chuckled as he held the card Draygor had given him. His other hand was pointed at the table, a stream of Gray was flowing from his hand.

Aiming right at a growing pile of cards.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuka was looking through her new deck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jinn added the card Draygor had given him to his new deck.

XXXXXXXXXX

The waves crashed against the rocks in a gentle rhythm. The water would not be still for many hours, so for now it could not reflect the image of the person who sat, gazing at it.

Judai gazed down at the water beneath him as the waves continued crashing against the stone he had upon. At least he appeared to be. His eyes were not in the same place as his body, they were lost. Wherever Judai's mind was, it was beyond the reach of the sound of the waves around him.

Another wave crashed against the stone he was upon. Judai gave no reaction, even as a drop of water made it's way down his face. It gripped to his face briefly, before falling.

Still Judai remained motionless.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_**Haou's shell is emotionally weakened. Perfect. It's time to make a move. Now how to start..."**_

He gave an order only four could hear.

"**Find me a fortress."**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Edo Phoenix!"

"Manjoume Thunder!"

Manjoume looked for the nearest exit, but found himself quite surrounded. There was no way out. _"What do I do?"_

Edo smiled. "You got a lot of learn, Manjoume." He looked around. "Alright. Line up, and would someone please lend me a duel disk?"

"What are you doing?"

Edo shook his head, not looking at his fellow pro. "Manjoume. It's not all interviews and photo shoots you know. Sometimes you just have to duel, and not even in a stadium. Just enjoy it."

"Oh come on! We don't have to duel everyone who challenges us."

"Not always. But now we do." He finally looked his friend/rival in the eye. "You were one of these students not too long ago. You understand them."

Manjoume couldn't get out of that line of logic. "Fine." He faced his opponents to be. "But I need a duel disk."

Dozens of duel disks were suddenly pushed in front of him. _"Think of it as practice."_

XXXXXXXXXX

The four stood, looking upon a giant building in front of them. Kenji looked at the surroundings. "Abandoned by the looks of it. I remember this from my last year, it was the base of Professor Cobra, forbidden to all students now. It should suit us fine."

Sosuke nodded. "Let's go in."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke and Fubuki watched as a few students duelled below them. Honest was also watching, and saw something he wasn't hoping to see. Some of the cards he could see were dyed black, even ones that were not in play, or even being held in the hand.

"**Extinction Armor is absorbing energy, even if not played."**

Yusuke frowned. "Bad news."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draygor was laughing. **"Life..."** There was an entire forest underneath him. A forest no one would defend. No one would notice. No one would miss. **"I can feast on it."** The Darkness spread itself out from it's four most loyal henchmen, descending down on the forest under him. In seconds he had covered the forest in a black haze, slowly eating life from it. **"The trees draw life from the earth, and now I from it. I can take my time with this meal."** Slowly, one by one, the leaves on the trees were starting to lose their color. Starting to die. **"I will feast on life. All life." **He looked forward to the day he could devour certain enemies.

The four watched as the darkness over the trees took form. The smoke formed a gigantic image of Draygor from the ribs up was looking at them. **"Engage the shell."** In seconds the haze had gone again, becoming one with the trees below.

In a moment, Draygor was hidden completely, beyond anyone's ability to sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin and Jim looked at the sight before them. Both with a sense of worry.

Johan was sitting up against a tree, his head bowed as the world around him went about it's business.

"It's like I told you, O'Brian. Johan's been like that since two days ago."

"And Judai?"

"Haven't seen him at all. Though I think we can guess why they were fighting."

Austin nodded. "Yubel. I'm not sure if I can blame Judai for hiding the truth him him."

"Neither can I. And this was not the best time for him to find out. Who knows when Draygor will show up again?"

"His fight with Haou must have shaken him, that and his further conflict Shien. Though I highly doubt that will keep him away for long."

Jim nodded. "Let's just hope we have time to fix Johan and Judai before he makes another move."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang could see it too. Sense it. He could see that every copy of Extinction Armor in the hands of an active duellist was absorbing more energy than before. _"But what's Draygor planning?"_

He gazed around as the students continued to duel, despite the events from days before they continued. He briefly wondered if Draygor would posses them once more, or if his methods would become more sinister. For once he truly wondered just how far the monster spirit would go for it's bones. How far would it go to reach his goals. With a frown he understood something else, he didn't exactly understand the creatures goals. The only thing he really knew is that the creature killed. _"But why? What does killing give Draygor that nothing else does?"_ He turned around, walking away from the battles around him.

"_Why did you align yourself with him, Ritan? Did you ever suspect he would kill you if need be?"_ That was another thing he'd never really known, his own father. Though the latter he did not regret not knowing. Though he did wonder about one thing.

"_Did he bring it with him?"_

He suddenly stopped walking. _"What's that?"_ He could sense something. _"Four of them."_ He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint them..._"The red dorm. But what could be there? Did Judai come back yet?"_ He shrugged. _"Better check it out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Judai Yuki" Judai turned, slowly. He looked up at the four looking down at him. Kenji's next words were spoken in his own mind. _"Draygor was right. He's just a target now."_ The Judai before him was one he almost did not recognize. In face, body and clothing he was Judai Yuki. There was no question of that. It was the eyes he could not recognize. It was almost like there was nothing behind them, like it really was a shell that was looking back at him. The shell blinked. _"Shame to beat one who likely wont fight back."_

He raised up a duel disk he was holding, throwing it down at Judai's feet. Judai simply ignored it. Kenji activated his own Duel Disk. "We are the Four Horsemen. Our master has ordered you to be defeated." He activated his own duel disk, placing his deck inside of it.

The three with him did the same.

Judai blinked once, slowly. Whatever he was thinking would be known only to him. "Fine." He picked up the fallen disk, activating it and placing his own disk inside of it."

"**Duel**"

(Judai LP/4000)

(Horsemen LP/4000)

Keni nodded. "We four shall share life points. You Judai, may take every second turn." He picked up a card. "Draw." He glanced at the card, and then revealed it. "I activate the Spell Card, Step to Reincarnation. I can special summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand, as long as it's a 'Samsara' monster. It cannot attack this turn." He picked up the card he wanted to summon. _"Now it is time, to see the power of this deck."_

"I summon Samsara Warrior!" The warrior was dressed in the robes of a Buddhist monk, but there was clearly silver colored armor beneath those black robes. Aside from his robes and his armor, the warrior wore no clothing, his bare feet seemingly undisturbed by the bare ground beneath them. His hands were resting upon his weapon, a long Katana that was currently stabbed into the ground. The hilt was a dark blue, which could be mistaken for violet at a quick glance. The guard was in the shape of a circle, perhaps there were some markings upon them but they could not be seen with the angle the sword was at. The blade was white as snow, pure, unblemished. Perhaps this blade had seen no battle at all. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000)

Kenji revealed another spell. "I activate Bug Load. Both you and I can special summon a monster from our hands that's level is equal to a level 4 or below monster I control. My Warrior is level three." He placed another card in a monster zone. "I summon Samsara Monk."

He stood with his hands connected at his waist at the front of him, they were connected by his index fingers and thumbs, almost in the shape of a triangle. His other fingers were closed. The monk was dressed in white robes. Unlike it's ally this monster, it held no weapon, wore no armor, so it did not seem to seek battle, but would rather meditate. Why it would be foolish enough let itself be in a duel was an interesting question indeed. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/800) "Will you be summoning a monster, Judai?"

Judai placed a monster on his duel disk. "I summon Card Trooper." The mobile robot had it's cannons crossed as it appeared on the field. It's eyes flashing briefly. Clearly battle was not something it was looking to engage in. (Defence position. ATK/400 DEF/400)

Kenji continued. _"Now, I will show him the true power I have claimed."_ He smiled. "Now. I tribute my two Samsara monsters." They faded, their energy becoming one with the card he had raised up. "It's time for my introduction. I summon my namesake." He placed the card in a monster card zone.

It came down from a dark hole in the sky. A creature unlike any Judai had seen before, and had not been so despondent he'd have been in awe. As it was however, the creature went without proper reverence.

It rode upon a horse, a horse with no mane, no hair at all. It's skin was sickening pale, so much in fact it could be questioned if the animal was even alive. The only noticeable trace of life upon it was it's glowing red eyes. The horse itself had nothing in the way of armor, or even reigns. The rider rode this horse without any equipped to make the ride smoother. The rider was dressed only in a Gray cloak, with a hood that covered it's face completely. Whatever features were on this creatures skin were completely hidden. Assuming the creature had any skin to begin with. Half of it's arms could be seen out of the cloaks sleeves, and most of it's legs too.

They were bone. Completely bare, completely human bone. In the creatures left hand was a sword, also made completely of bone, even the blade. Kenji spoke out the creatures name. "The Four Horsemen – Death!" The cloaks hood was knocked off the riders head by a breeze, revealing that under it was a skull. Death befitted the name of the rider. The rider was dead, yet somehow able to ride. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000) "I end my turn."

"Draw." Judai glanced at his cards for only a few seconds before making a move. Judai placed his hand on his deck. "Card Trooper effect activate. By sending the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard, it gains 500 attack points for every card sent until the end of the turn." He picked up three, glancing at them before he let his graveyard devour them one by one. Card Trooper was glowing as it's power grew. (ATK1900) "I set one card. Turn end." (Card Trooper ATK/400)

Kenji raised an eyebrow. _"That move was pointless. He increased his monsters attack points but made no __use of them. Is he even taking us seriously?"_ He glanced at one of his team mates, silently ordering them to take the next move.

Yuuka would be taking this turn. "Draw." She revealed a card in her hand. "I activate Reasoning. You can declare a monster card level, then I must pick up cards until I find a monster card. If the monster is of a different level than the one you declared, I can special summon it. Otherwise it's sent to the graveyard. Every other card I pick up is sent to the graveyard anyway. What level will you call?"

"Four."

She nodded. She picked up a card, then smiled. "It's level six. I summon Plague Dragon."

A large, black scaled dragon appeared, not at large as a certain other black scaled dragon, but sizeable none of the less. The dragon was hunched over, too fatigued to fly or stand on it's feet. It's soft underbelly was thin, to the point that it's ribs were lightly pressing up against it from the inside. The dragon was breathing heavily. One of the dragons claws was lightly pressed up against it's chest, it was in minor pain. This was a monster much to sick to fight, but in this game, every monster would fight, until it's fall. (Attack position, ATK/2200 DEF/1500)

"I activate Double Summon. I can normal summon an additional time this turn. I summon Plague Rat."

This rat was much larger than the average rat, as was typical of most duel monster incarnations of animals. The rats thin fur was black, but was so thin that the skin beneath could be see. The rats skin was almost entirely covered by small red dots. The rats troubles were more than just with it's skin. The rodent was scratching at it's face, and was in distress about something known only to it. Whatever it was, was causing the rat some degree of pain, or maybe it was the itchy feeling it was apparently feeling all over, it's right leg was scraping up against any skin it could reach. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/400)

"_Now it's my turn." _She picked up another card. "I sacrifice my two monsters. To summon The Four Horsemen – Pestilence!"

Like it's ally, it came down from a hole in the sky. The horse this rider sat upon, a snow white horse, but a glance at the animal revealed an unsettling fact, like the monsters it's master has summoned before it, this horse was very ill. Along the horses sides were a series of lumps, some small, others considerably larger. The monster was breathing heavily, much too heavy to be outside and on ones feet with. The horses skin was sagging in places, and there were many scabs running down the length of it's legs. The horses mane was almost completely non-existent, except for some small patches which were still fighting to stay upon the animal. Clearly once upon a time, this horse was a magnificent specimen, but sickness had overtaken it. If curing it would be impossible, then the merciful thing for this poor animal would have to be administered through the duel. The rider was in no better shape. Like Death, this one rode with their head covered, but the figure in the ragged cloak was undoubtedly a female. There were many black botches across the womans skin. Like her horse, this woman was not fit to fight. She held no weapon, in fact she didn't even hold the reigns of her horse. She was too ill to ride, so why she was even in a duel was something others would come to wonder in time. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000) "Pestilence. Attack Card Trooper!"

The sickened horse ran down, reaching the Trooper. It sudden stopped, the rider holding out a blotched hand to her target. Card Trooper was suddenly covered in blotches itself, and they grew, dying the creature black. The creature lost it's form, suddenly seeming to collapse in on itself as something hollowed it out from the inside. In seconds it was a black mass, which faded. Clearly even a machine could be infected by the sickness the rider was burdened with.

Judai drew a card. "Card Trooper lets me draw a card when destroyed."

"Not important! Death. Direct attack!"

Death ran down, pulling back it's blade of bone, he would strike fiercely, harshly and without forgiveness.

If Judai had only let him. Death struck, but his blade clanged against the armor of a figure that appeared, blocking the blade like it was nothing. Death backed away.

Judai revealed the card that had stopped the attack in it's tracks. "Necro Gardna can negate an attack by removing itself from play when it's in my graveyard."

Yuuka gritted her teeth. "Nothing but a lucky move. Turn end."

Judai's mind was clearly elsewhere as he drew his card. He added it to his growing collection before picking two other cards and playing them. "I set one card. And summon Elemental Hero Clayman." (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/2000) "Turn end."

Now it was Jinns turn to make a move. Jinn drew a card. "Draw." He nodded. He revealed two cards in his hand, both of the same identity. "I activate two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary. Each gives me a Metal Fiend Token." Two creatures that appeared to be made complete out of metal balls of various sizes appeared. What creature they were meant to represent was beyond it's summoners knowledge. (Attack position. ATK/0 DEF/0) "Next I tribute both of my Metal Fiend Tokens." The tokens were gone, like the sacrifices before them being absorbed into a card. "I summon my namesake. The Four Horsemen – Famine."

This horse was black as night itself. It was perhaps, in worse health than each of it's fellow horses, the horse was so thin that it's bones could clearly be seen, and it's dull black eyes made one wonder if hunger had taken it's awareness. The rider was in no better condition, his pale skin almost looking like the bones beneath would break through it. The rider wore a cloak not unlike Death, but this cloak was colored black and was without a hood. In the riders left hand, they held the reigns, in the other a pair of silver weighing scales. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000) Jinn was far from done. "You wont be able to stop three attacks."

Five words was all it took for Judai to prove that statement wrong. "Reverse card open. Hero Ring." Suddenly a shield appeared upon Claymans arms, which the Hero moved into a more defensible angle. "The monster equipped with Hero Ring cannot be attack by monsters with 1900 or more attack points."

Kenji was most surprised by this move. _"He's not taking this seriously. That much is obvious. But he stopped us just like that. Perhaps taking him four on one was not a good idea. Our decks, while united by our __namesakes, are not very compatible. No matter, we still have the stronger field."_

"Turn end."

Judai nodded. "Draw." He blinked at his drawn card, apparently dissatisfied with it. He selected another card from his hand and "I set one card, turn end." Just like that Judai was finished making the closest thing to a comeback he would muster.

Making one young Duellist very happy. Soskue's deck threatened to spill out with the sheer force that he applied when he shouted out "Draw!" He grinned at his drawn card. "I activate Temporary Incarnation! I can special summon a monster with 'Titan' in it's name from my hand, but it will be destroyed at the end phase. I summon Titan – Cronus!"

Like a certain other Thunder-type monster, this monster refused to stand in front in front of it's master. Cronus towered over Sosuke. He was a giant, standing many times Sosukes height.

The monster was dressed in the armor of a Greek soldier, with strong black materiel, laced with gold trim covering it's chest. Below the warriors waist was merely cloth, covering the monsters legs down to just below it's knees. The gargantuan monster seemed to have no desire for a helmet, leaving his face exposed. The Titans face was old, with Gray hair and the prominent beard that adorned his chin. The beard wrapped around the monsters mouth completely, a moustache included. The hair on his head was long, extending down the back of his head to somewhere below his shoulders. The monsters choice of protection, aside from it's strong armor was a single sword, which he held in his left hand. It was a very long sword, that when hung loosely when his arm was at it's side extended well past his knees. The blade would have reached the ground were it not for the fact that the blade was curved near the end, the curve making the tip of the blade pointing back at the hilt of the sword. The blade was made of steel which could have been mistaken for silver. The sword had no guard, just a gold handle that was tightly gripped by it's owner. The monsters form emitted a gentle golden glow, almost divine by nature, but despite it's gentleness, this Titan was very formidable indeed. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2500)

Sosuke wasn't finished yet. "I activate Allied Summon. I must select one monster I control, I choose Cronus. Now I can special summon a monster from my hand that is the same type and level as the selected monster. So I can summon a level 8 Thunder-type monster. I choose Titan – Oceanus."

One thing was made certain once this monster appeared, the Titans were not regular sized monsters. This Titan too towered over Sosuke like a Tree over a sapling. This monster was clothed somewhat differently than it's ally however. It's clothing was aquatic blue, and seemed to ripple in the non-existent wind like water. It was shaped like armor, but what it actually was, was unknown, but it could be mistaken for water itself. Unlike it's ally, it's arms were covered as well, almost like water was wrapped around it's arms, reaching to it's hands, becoming like cloth, which the Titan held at the palms of it's hands. The cloth below it's armor, or perhaps it was a part of what this creature used as armor rippled like water as well. The Titans head was almost completely hidden by the Greek helmet it wore, a bright blue steel. A decoration had been affixed to the top of it, in the shape of a mighty wave. The Titan held no weapon, but was almost as an incarnation of the sea itself. Time would only tell. (Attack position. ATK/2600 DEF/2300)

"Allied Summon states at when the monster that was selected is destroyed, the monster summoned by it's effect will be destroyed automatically. But I wont be keeping my Titans around for that long!" He grinned as he raised a card above his head. "I tribute both my monsters, to summon the last of the four horsemen!" His Titans were gone, their energies being sacrificed for the summon of the last of the Four.

The last came as the three before him did. His horse was a fiery red, at least from what could be seen from under the gold armor it wore. Unlike the horses before it, this horse was dressed completely for battle, with gold armor and red trim covering it. The rider was dressed for battle as well, he wore matching gold armor with a flowing red cape. He had his sword drawn, it too made completely of gold. "The Four Horsemen – War!" (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000) Sosuke revealed the last card in his hand "Shield Crush! I can destroy a defense position monster of my choice. Clayman will defend you no more!"

Clayman's shield was blasted right through by the energy that hit it, along with the Hero himself. Just like that Judai's nearly impregnable defence was eradicated.

"You are defenceless, Judai Yuki. Against us four you have no defence! Now! Horsemen! Direct attack! Absolute Apocalypse!" The four horsemen raised their weapons of choice, before their horses began to stomp in the ground beneath them, in seconds the horses had finished, they ran forward, all four of them walking upon the air, heading down to Judai.

Judai closed his eyes. Despite the severity situation, he just wasn't interested.

"**KURI!"**

They snapped open. _"Kuriboh...no. I cant __let__ myself lose a duel."_ He had two cards left to play.

It was all he needed. "Reverse card open. Call of the Haunted I can select a monster in my graveyard and revive it. I revive Winged Kuriboh." For once, Winged Kuriboh was not sitting upon the image of it's card, but instead hovered in front of Judai. (Attack position. ATK/300 DEF/200) There was more to come. He suddenly discarded two cards. "Reverse card open. Transcendent Wings."

The tiny monster was suddenly glowing, the light too bright for anyone to see the creature within. Suddenly a pair of wings shot out from the light, each with a claw at the top of them. The light finally faded, but the tiny creature that was Winged Kuriboh had been changed into a still tiny creature dressed in a miniaturized model of a dragon, made completely out of gold. Winged Kuriboh had grown into it's strongest and most dangerous form. Winged Kuriboh Level 10. (Attack position. ATK/300 DEF/200)

Judai spoke the last words he would need to in this duel. "Winged Kuriboh level 10 can tribute itself to destroy every attack position monster you control. After that, you take damage equal to the total attack points of your destroyed monsters."

Too late did Sosuke realize just what he'd let happen. "Dammit!"

Kenji closed his eyes as the Kuriboh before him was starting to emit light. Light that was slowly spreading across the field. _"Such strength. Even weakened.."_ He smiled. _"No matter."_

Their namesakes could only scream against the power of the weakest monster in play. One by one they shattered, their strength working against their owners as the light that destroyed them enveloped the ones that had summoned them.

Kenji opened his eyes, not the slightest bit blinded by the power that was covering him. _"This is just the __beginning."_

(Horsemen LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Card Trooper

Monster

Earth

3

Machine/Effect

ATK/400 DEF/400

Once per turn, you can send up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Commentary: Sho

"Perhaps I should consider playing this."

Authors notes: Lots of em

Finally some more original archetypes. Almost ashamed of myself for only showing one original archetype before this chapter. Jinn/Famine's archetype will be shown in a later chapter.

Poll: Looking through Judai's deck for move ideas, I found a problem I had been putting off addressing for a while but now is a good a time as any to address it.

Elemental Hero Prisma: The anime portrayed it as a level 5 monster, while the OCG/TCG has it at level 4. Given that the anime did have a habit of retconing a few of it's cards I don't think it'd be too much of a big deal for me to do so with Prisma, but I know I have some readers that are very loyal to the original series so it's up to popular vote.

Should I go with the OCG/TCG level for Primsa, or stick with the anime level? I ask because I plan on using it in at least one of Judai's upcoming duels.

Voting is open until the months end.

An Uncertain future: I'm going to be on a Hiatus of soughts in coming weeks. Yes, I know it's redundant to say it now, considering it took almost a month for me to get this chapter done, but I've thought about where I want this book to go, and where perhaps it ought to go. I've not thought out the plot nearly as much as I should have, and have set myself up some considerable problems I need to deal with.

I wont promise anything in the way of update consistently for a while, not until I've got the plot more finalized. Blame my perfectionism, I want to create a book that can at least match the series it's derived from, so I need to plan out much more carefully than I have thus far.

How the anime writers did it is beyond me. Maybe being official writers gives one mystical powers...

Though if you want something else to pass the time: check out my profile for a link to a project by a friend of mine. She's attempting to abridge Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Episode 1 should be coming soon (sooner than the next chapter more than likely).

Last thing: My GX manga continuation idea is something I'm starting to take seriously, but there's one minor thing, and this is something I want the fanbase to decide (never having read the manga as much as I have watched the anime, I feel the fans should decide.)

Should I stick with the manga effects/levels/ect for cards, or should I go with TCG/OCG versions?

I could also go with a mixture of both (whichever version is better/stronger/more interesting).

This is not a poll or anything, just opinion gathering.

I leave it to you, my fanbase.


	26. First Strike

Authors notes: Wayyyyy past the deadline I promised I know, but there was hell of a lot more work that had to be put into this chapter than I originally thought. As a result the chapter is also longer than any of my other chapters.

Well enough of my excuses, your waiting is over. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 25**

**First Strike**

Kenji looked down at his opponent, who had simply turned around to look back at the sea after his victory. _"'Weakened'? No, Draygor. Judai Yuki is just no longer an opponent who will fight against us. We can move ahead regardless of him. Though..."_ He turned to face his allies, Sosuke of which was clearly not in the mood one would be wise to provoke. _"His strength still remains of a calibre very few could hope to defeat."_ He turned around. "Come on. We're finished here."

They all turned, Sosuke still clearly in a rage from the defeat he had been handed. He would not defy his leader however. He followed the other three, leaving their former target behind.

They had no idea they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched as the four left, taking a route that was far from the tree he was hiding himself behind. He had not seen all the duel of course, but his eyes had gazed upon the four monsters that had become the signature cards of their users. _"Draygor's given them power, but there's something else about them as well. Another power I cant...wait."_ His mind flashed back, to a moment in which he was blinded. A flash from the sky. _"So that's it. Draygor gave them that light. Is that light the Light of Ruin?"_

He rushed down, his feet kicking up a very small cloud of dust as he did. _"I need answers. Only one person I know might have them."_ He skidded to a stop, then slowly walked to the very edge of the cliff before him to look down at a rock he had occupied in what was now like a distant memory. He recognized the pose the occupant was in as well. He knew all too well what it meant, even if he did not understand why Judai was in his current state. _"Shit!"_ He had no idea how to bring someone out of a slump like this, normally it was a 'Do it yourself' thing for him. _"Cant Yubel do something?"_

His thoughts were penetrated by the sound of footsteps, very fast footsteps. Much faster than normal footsteps.

Much smaller too. "Pharaoh?" The intelligent feline sat down next to Xiaolang, before opening it's mouth. It was only Xiaolang's recent experience that kept him from giving a shout of fright. An orb emerged from the felines mouth. The entity rose to eye level with the boy, yet he got the impression that this light had it's attention on something else. **"This is very bad."**

Xiaolang blinked, trying to force himself from what might have been a dream. When that didn't work he was forced to conclude that the ball next to him had indeed spoken. "Beyond very bad. This is the worst possible time for him to end up like this." He took a moment to think on something, and decided he might as well..."Sorry if this isn't the best time to ask, but who are you?"

"**Daitokuji, I used to be the dorm head-nya."**

Xiaolang remembered that name, it was something known to the older students of his dorm. "I thought you'd...died."

"**My body did. What you see is what's left of me. Pharaoh takes care of me now. Though he has a habit of eating me. I've been in his belly since we got back to the island-nya. I've sensed...terrible things."**

Xiaolang nodded. "Well right now we need to fix the worst of them. We cant leave Judai like this. But I have no idea how to fix him. Any ideas?"

"**I think a good scare might work. Judai responds well to pressure. But we need something to scare him with. Something that can shake him enough to see sense."**

Xiaolang was silent, but his mind was processing that information, drawing a conclusion almost instantly. "_He __better have brought it with him."_

He just hoped the solution he thought of was not going to be necessary_._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them continued to walk, one of them muttering something under his breath. Kenji quickly found his patience for it weaning. "Sosuke, knock it off. We lost. Deal with it."

"How can you say that? You saw how easily he took us out!"

Kenji, while not exactly in the mood, decided to answer. "Yes I did. But unlike you I was watching _him_. Did none of you notice?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with that flying fur ball in case you didn't notice! I'm gonna burn that little bastards wings!"

Yuuka laughed. "I can see why Draygor made you 'War'. You're nothing but a brute."

"And like a virus you come in when you're not wanted. Draygor named your well."

She shrugged. "Viruses adapt. So do I. And I know how we can adapt to this problem."

"Will someone tell me just what the hell I'm missing here?"

Jinn shook his head. "Judai is by far the strongest The others are weaker, but still strong none the less. And since Judai is not interested in fighting us, we can defeat the others and he wont raise a finger." He smiled, turning to look up at his ally. "You can get your revenge on Xiaolang. How many times has he mopped the floor with your now?"

"He wont beat me again." Sosuke gritted his teeth. "Never."

Kenji spoke once more, attempting to defuse the situation. "We shall report back to our master. I don't think our defeat will come as much of a surprise to him. But prepare for new orders, the Dawn of Extinction has passed. Soon the world shall know the might of the Emissary."

And with that thought their defeat was ancient history to their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiser Ryo sat, a bowl of sake in his hand. Perhaps it was a little early for him in the day to drink, but alas it was a personal vice of his a former sponsor had helped him pick up after his first pro-league victory. A little sake and his own company. It gave him time to think. Once upon a time it was thinking about the duel that had past, about what he could have learned from that day. Then it was plagued with chaos and confusion, to the point his little vice was almost abandoned. Then it became thoughts of who his final opponent might be.

Now new confusion and questions found him. With a smirk he thought of how he had arrived in his current situation. He truly had wanted to retire after his return from the other world and it became clear he would live. Yet retirement clearly didn't welcome him yet _"Death really would have simplified things."_ He thought with another smirk. Not that he was ungrateful to be alive, on the contrary he appreciated life more now. _"Yet that fight with the Psycho Style..."_ Seeing his little brother defeat an opponent that **he**, Hell Kaiser, well, formally Hell Kaiser Ryo would have fallen against. It sparked a new flare inside of him. Yet something wasn't right.

His eyes turned to a deck lying on a table next to him. A deck completed the night before. Well, "completed" may have been incorrect. There was always room for improvement. Cards to remove, cards to add. Strategies not yet thought of. However, at his current level of skill, experience and knowledge it was complete.

"_But it's not time. It's not time for me to fight."_ He frowned. He'd never faced anything quite like this before. His instincts were telling him to wait. Wait for the right moment. The right opponent. _"Who would it be?"_ The list of people who would make suitable opponents was short indeed.

His thoughts flashed back to a very long time ago. Back to when he was a student. Back when he fought a first year with a lot of attitude and a Hero deck. He recalled that one unforgeable, almost magical moment when he was at his peak against Judai Yuki. If he had to pick from his list of opponents, Judai would be that opponent. The nature of his and Judai's unique rivalry was strange indeed. Normally rivals would challenge one another at every single opportunity life would give them. He and Judai were different from that, almost above it. Their battles were...well in a way they felt sacred. Like a script of destiny which pre-ordained their meetings in battle. Their last brief match was but a prelude, a prelude to their real battle. A battle Kaiser vowed he would live to join.

His mind moved forward, to another young punk with attitude and Heroes. Heroes that brought him, his Cyber End, and his career crashing down. Kaiser had the honor to admit that that match was his first true loss. No excuses. Edo had defeated him. What had transpired afterwards was better off forgotten. Kaiser would face down Edo again if the opportunity arose. Even though he knew Edo could not give Kaiser the feeling, the kind of pressure Judai could apply on him, Edo would make for a true test of his skill. Whether or not he would feel fulfilled after the battle was another story, but the battle would be something for the pages of time.

His third choice, was the one other who could push him the way Judai could. Johan Anderson and the Gem Beasts were by far the most interesting opponents he had ever faced. His battle with the possessed Johan was the one he had thought would be his very last. In a way it would be fitting for Johan to be the one who started his duelling career up again. Plus it would give him a chance to set Rainbow Dragon up against his Cyber End once more. He grinned to himself. That one turn struggle between the dragons was something special, each trying desperately to shift the balance of power in their favour. With a grin he remembered, even though he had not been able to attack and win, he sure as hell won the struggle for power. Johan would be a grand opponent indeed.

His next visions, well he was somewhat surprised at himself for thinking. After some more thought it was surprisingly logical. He knew very little about the Golden-Eyed King, but there was no denying that Haou was exceedingly powerful, very skilled, cunning and ruthless. One who would gladly challenge Kaisers talent for increasing his monsters fire-power.

There was one more however, one last considerable opponent. Kaiser didn't see himself as the hero sought by any means, but he would not deny the thought of a certain monster as an opponent interested him. The creature was shrouded in mystery, and the more his learned the more questions it seemed to raise. Perhaps a battle with that creature would answer much, without creating new mysteries.

He polished off his Sake. _"Only time will tell when I will fight again."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whatever expression composed the features of the Emissary of Extinction was a mystery to Kenji and his team. They had returned to give account of their failure and been met with silence. A minute had passed and still the Emissary had not spoke.

Another minute passed. **"You have failed me. However, there is good news in your failure. If the shell that houses the King refuses to fight then our search for my bones, and our battle against those which oppose us will be easier."**

Kenji felt a wave of relief wash over him. He'd wondered for a moment if Draygor was going to try and kill them, but if he felt pleased then they were safe. "We have the element of surprise then." He had the sudden feeling that Draygor was shaking his head, despite the fact that he lacked anything resembling a face at present.

"**Ritan's offspring will know of you by now. Young as he is, he is are perceptive like his father and many times more irritating. He will take measures against us. Make no mistake, Death. That boy and the allies he will recruit are not to be underestimated."**

Kenji nodded. He knew that all too well. "What are your next orders?"

Another moment of silence came, unlike the last there was no tension within this one. The beast pondered his options, it would only be so long before his opponents would go on the offensive against him, even in this location. Even if their strongest fighter was useless to them. It would be a fight Draygor knew he could not win in his current state.

If nothing else, the Emissary of Extinction was skilled in manipulating humans. In fact, all living creatures in his favour. Those that lived would often do anything to survive, and humans were an oddly unified species, even by the standards the Emissary had seen in it's history. There was one glaring weakness in human union, their opinions had to be matched, they had to agree with one another, and their union had to have strong leadership. With this fact about humanity noted, he had a plan.

"**Attack the dorm heads. Render the authorities useless and the underlings will crumble into chaos.** **Go now. Go and do my will."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho strolled down the path with Kenzan, reminiscing some of the good old days with the Ra Yellow. His miniature "Hell Kaiser" outfit having so very long it seemed, replaced his Obelisk blue coat. A year ago he'd have never wore it, now he wondered if he'd ever duel without it. They were the colors of the Cyber Style Reverse deck. A deck that was now his. _"Though I wonder what brother will wear next?"_

Back on the outside world however, another one of the good old days was being recalled. "The look on Edos face when Flare Neos beat his Hero. I think that was one of best big brothers best ever duels."

Sho nodded. "By far. They never did have another rematch did they?"

Kenzan shook his head. "No-don. But I'd want to see it-sarus."

"I'd like to face him again one day."

"Really?"

Sho nodded. "We've not dulled in a very long time, I want to see how far I've come, against him."

Kenzan nodded, looking up to the sky. "Judai is a marker a lot of us test ourselves against, isn't he-don?"

"Yeah..."

A great truth, known only to the subconscious of them before then was now known. Judai had not only brought most of what was now his group together, he had acted as their inspiration, their goal. Later he would wonder if that was a success, or a burden. Inspiring many, but having the many make the one who inspired them the very person they wanted to fight.

Then Sho would remember, such was the pride of a duellist.

"Sho! Kenzan!"

Their pondering was interrupted for a moment as a quickly becoming familiar first year was running towards them. Xiaolang stopped before them, leaning down to rest his weight on his knees as he caught his breath. Once he was done, it took him only a few words to shatter the peace that had begun to form.

"Draygor's got new pawns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke walked up to the school, slowly, considering who to make his first target. _"Who do I defeat?"_ He suddenly stopped, spotting a figure walking out of the main building of his school. _"I owe you a beating."_ He walked forwards, his target. He grinned, a gray aura covering his body. In seconds the aura had formed a cloak of gray, covering his body almost from head to toe, his new hood over his head. There was nothing special about this cloak in terms of fashion features, just a dull Gray cloak. Such a fashion accessory the boy hoped to make feared very soon. The aura covered his face beneath his hood, something else was forming. Something formed over his face, obscuring it.

It began as a blank mass of pure gold, covering Sosukes face like a mask completely, but then the mask began to form features of it's own. First holes opened for eyes, showing Sosukes to the world, but somehow the mask was able to change what the world could see were it to look into the wearers eyes. Gone were the eyes of a first year student, now in their place were the eyes of someone much older, ages older. Ages more violent, more furious. Eyes like the pits of an inferno that sought to burn everything before them in the embers of their crimson glow. The "mouth" of the mask was formed, being nothing more than set of impossibly sharp gold teeth with red tips. The nose formed, nothing more than a mould based on the wearers nose, with a small sword engraved upon it. The handle of the blade was red, with a streak of it running down the center of the blade. Two more symbols were being engraved into the cheeks of the mask, on the right an axe, and the other a hammer. The offensive sections of these tools dyed red, their handles gold though engraved with greater details. Crimson and Gold. Blood and Glory. The colors some would say represented the two sides of war. Sosuke sure would. To him this was the mask of War.

He walked on, stopping suddenly before his target.

"Chronos-sensei."

The Obelisk Blue head raised his head, being dragged out of his thoughts by the strangely dressed figure before him.

Sosuke pulled his deckless academia duel disk off of his arm, before throwing it at his chosen foe. "Pull out your deck. We're going to duel. Well, me or the next person I run into, likely a student."

Chronos pulled out his deck from inside his coat. He placed it in the disk disk he had been given. Despite being used to using his duel coat, he knew how to use the standard disks as well. "Very well. But if I win you'll tell me what Draygor is planning na-no-ne."

Soskue grinned under his mask, he raised the arm that should have held his duel disk, the gray aura forming something.

First a huge, curved blade formed, connected by the aura that was still forming. It was a very large, black blade, undoubtedly based on a axe blade. The width of the blade was the same as a duel disk, but was twice as big. Despite it's size and thickness (almost as thick as Sosukes arm), it's weight seemed not to bother Sosuke. Ten sections of Gray energy gathered, forming ten rectangular formations before retreating. Now there were ten card zones upon the blade, five gold, five red. Their formations were identical, with the red zones standing behind the gold. Their formation was simple, one zone was ahead of the others, with one on either side slightly higher up on the disk. This was then repeated with the last two zones, with them slightly behind the ones that came before. Gold Zones were monster zones, Red was for Spell and Traps. With the blade formed, the rest of this tool was formed. Sosukes wrist was covered by the black steel, as if fused to his arm and keeping the disk in place. Several formations of steel began to rise from the steel, one just a hollow cube, with one of it's four sides removed, a deck zone. Atop of the deck slot was another zone, this one also red, but with a teal outline. The last zone formed, a slot behind the middle Monster/Spell/Trap zones, at it's angle it would lead under the rest of the zones.

The Duel Disk of War had been formed. A blade of Duel Monsters had been created, and Chronos would be the first to feel it's sting. "**If** you win."

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Chronos placed his hand on his deck, pausing to think for a moment before drawing. _"There's something different about this one. He's not like the other students were when they were possessed. What is the meaning of this?"_ Time would not allow him enough of itself to ponder it any further. This was a duel, a battle.

His opponent would even say it was a war. "Draw." Chronos checked his hand, deciding on a move almost instantaneously. "I set one monster na-no-ne. Turn end." As the holographic image of the hidden monster appeared Sosuke smiled under his mask.

"_Looks like he wants to give me target practice."_ "Draw!" He grinned. _"I'll show him what happens to targets."_ He played his first card. "I activate Temporary Incarnation! I can special summon a Titan monster from my hand, but it will be destroyed at the end phase." He moved his hand to another card in his hand. "I summon Titan – Oceanus." For the second time that day, the Titan clothed in the sea itself appeared. The surface of it's armor glistened in the sun, like the sea itself upon a bright day. (Attack position. ATK/2600 DEF/2300)

Chronos took an involuntary step back as he bore witness to the monster before him. _"Incredible..."_ His mind was forced back to times long past, back to other duels he had witnessed with monsters that towered over their duellists. He saw the Phantom Demons, Cyber End, the Rainbow Dragon. _"I have seen some incredible monsters in my time."_

Sosuke was far from finished, he had one more card to play before he would go on the offensive. The Titan he summoned had one inexcusable, and unpreventable weakness. Avoidable was another story; "Spell Card Activate! Monster Gate!" Oceanus was suddenly vanishing, becoming a tribute for Sosuke's next move. "Monster Gate tributes a monster I control, then I can pick up cards from my deck until I find another monster I can normal summon, then special summon it. All other cards are sent to the graveyard." He picked up one, discarding it right away. Chronos could see it was a spell card, but it was gone too quickly to identify it. On the second card Sosuke grinned. "I summon my next monster. Titan – Rhea!"

Sosukes next Titan made it's first appearance to the world. The first female to be shown from Sosukes deck. Like the others, she appeared behind Sosuke. Unlike the other Titans that had been shown, she wore no armor, and seemed to carry no weapon of her own. Her choice of clothing was many wraps of golden cloth. Shoulder to feet she was wrapped in their soft, golden cloth, which seemed to glow even independently of the light of the sun shining upon it, unlike her auburn hair which somehow seemed to reflect no light at all. Her face and figure spoke of many things, kindness, gentleness, a quiet and undeniable strength. Her soft smile could not have contrasted any further than it already did with Sosukes mask. Her eyes however was slightly closer, even if it was still far from a mirror of Sosukes. They were a gentle grey, but they spoke that crossing her would not be the actions of one wishing to be called wise. Perhaps the single most interesting thing about this Titan was her choice of jewellery. On the wrists of each of her hands were bracelets, with each dangling a small lion that seemed to be made of glass that glowed orange from within. (ATK/2500 DEF/2500)

With the mighty Titan standing behind him, Sosuke smiled. He was ready. "Rhea! Battle!" Rhea lightly tapped the Lion bracelets together, and in an instant the meaning of them became clear, from their connection came a light, which birthed dozens of Lions of burning red light. The Lions wasted no time, rushing along the field to hunt their pray, which flipped itself up before the Lions even reached it.

The monster was revealed to be rather small for an Ancient Gear monster, it's hight only slightly above that of it's user, though it's physique was considerably more intimidating. It held a large hammer in it's hand, along with the various tools that somehow managed to stick to it's back. It wore a helmet on it's head, made of the same metal that composed it's body. (ATK/1000 DEF/1000) It's time on the field however was about to be cut short. The first Lion to reach it slammed the Gear creature to the ground before clamping at it's neck as the others pounced upon their pray.

The Ancient Gear creature exploded.

Chronos smiled for the split second before the attack struck, but the smile was knocked from his face by the backlash of the powerful strike. The moment the backlash had died down, Chronos was holding up the card. "The effect of my Ancient Gear Builder activates now. When it's destroyed by battle, I can move a level 4 or lower Ancient Gear to my hand from my deck." He moved the monster to it's correct place, before pulling out his deck to search for his target, the latest addition to his deck. He smiled, he'd found it. "I choose Ancient Gear Statue."

Souke shrugged. Such weak monsters were nothing to him. "Don't suppose you have anything stronger, do you?" As he finished speaking the Lions called by his Titan turned before walking back to their creator before fading away. They were lions made of light, and no light shines forever.

Chronos frowned. Sosukes words reminded him of his own attitude from not long enough ago. "Attack strength does not define a monsters power."

Sosuke shrugged, picking up the three remaining cards. "I'll show you what defines power. I set three cards. Turn end."

Chronos frowned. "Draw!" He smiled. He was about to teach Sosuke a thing or two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuka grinned. She knew who her target was going to be.

"_I've seen her handle injuries, but how will she fair against disease?"_

Like Sosuke before her, she too had formed a cloak upon herself. As grey as her allies, almost identical, different only in size. She smiled as she too began to form a mask of her own. This mask was quite unlike Sosukes. To those who would eventually see each of the individual masks, it would become clear the masks were made to represent their namesakes.

At first the mask was a face of a human. A young woman who's face radiated beauty. The face was a vision of health. This vision was to be quickly changed into it's opposite. The skin became pale, and sickly, before black blotches were starting to appear in random places. The eyes of the mask became yellow and bloodshot. The last of the changes to this once vision of beauty were forming, the area to the sides and below the mouth became red, _stained_ red. To those that had not seen the mask form, it would appear that this poor soul bled from the mouth regularly, but how it stained the skin would be a mystery.

The mask of Pestilence was now formed. She followed her target down the hallway, until they were quite out of the range of any other people.

"Ayukawa-sensei?"

Emi turned around, just in time to catch the duel disk that had been thrown to her.

Yuuka was grinning under her mask. "From here on out...you are patient zero." Her new duel disk was already forming. In seconds Gray duel academia duel disk had formed, indistinguishable from the ones used by the students until the switch the previous year, but she wasn't finished, her aura was digging into the duel disk, changing it. Emi found the only way she could think to describe the aura was like an infection, because the disk was starting to show signs of some kind of disease. The gem in the center of the monster zones suddenly seemed to collapsed, before crumbling away like it was rotting away. In it's place was a gap, where the circular section that once surrounded it starting to shrivel around it, closing the gap. The shrivelled section was suddenly rusted, which spread out across the rest of the disk like a plague. In seconds the entire disk had been lost to the rust virus, but the worst was yet to come. Part of the disk were starting to crack, the blade after the monster zone furthest from the disk slot was the one to suffer, it started to crumble breaking away until all that remained were a few fragments hanging on to the very edge.

Next to suffer change was the holster for the the section of the disk that had just partly crumbled away. It cracked, but it wasn't going to break away like the last. Something was growing under it, eating it from the inside. It was a deep violet entity, and sucking in the rusted disk around it like a heavy object upon water. The growth continued, reaching across the disk, reaching around the gem and devouring it too. What remained of Yuukas disk now was a deck zone, graveyard and card zones. The rest had been claimed captive by a disgusting, formless growth. The disk had become infected by something, but Yuuka was pleased. A sickened disk was her disk. "Prepare yourself. Or should I find myself a couple of students?"

Emi armed the disk with her deck. She had faced down evil twice before, and the first time come out on top (until her stamina had failed her). She was confident in herself. _"I'll end this quickly."_

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Emi didn't waste a moment. "Draw!" A single glance showed her what she had to to. "I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!" A twisted cross between a mummy and an angel appeared, with two sets of bladed wings hanging upon it's back. The blades beat once against the air, the blades reflecting the light that fell upon them. A seventh blade adorned the head of the angel, as well the the tips of the angels hair that formed into six smaller blades. The Angels clothing was simple to explain. Bandages, almost completely from head to toe the angel was wrapped in bandages. The only other clothing all seemed to be some kind of fashion accessories. A bright blue shackle with a blue diamond engraved inside of it adorned each of her limbs. The last item was a belt she wore, which was oddly simple in design. A black belt with a piece of purple metal attached to it in the shape of what seemed to be a bat. The look on her face, even if all one could see was a single eye was one very few patients would wish to see. It would be fair to doubt this monsters title of "nurse". (Attack position. ATK/1400 DEF/600) "I set three cards." She picked up another card, she had altered her deck somewhat since her defeat against Judai, and later her defeat at the hands of the entity known as "Trueman". Now she preferred to deliver her venomous medicine in a more direct manner when possible. She smiled as she prepared her move. "I activate Upstart Goblin. I can draw a card, but you gain 1000 life points."

"So we both gain something from it."

Emi's smile darkened. "Reficule effect activate. As long as she remains on the field, all life point gains you would gain will instead become damage."

"What?" Emi pulled a card from her deck as Yuuka grunted, a purple aura that outlined her form taking a chunk out of her life points. (LP/3000)

Emi nodded, her every possible move for the turn used up. "Turn end."

Yuuka was laughing to herself. "Turning a cure into sickness. Oh I'm going to enjoy this so much." She placed a hand on her deck. "Now let's see how many plagues you can face at once. Draw!" She grasped three cards in her hand. "I set three cards." She picked up what would be her first summon from her hand. "I summon Plague Crow."

Like every other monster Yuuka had played, this monster was sick. The creature itself was a small, black crow. In terms of physical appearance, there was very little physical signs of sickness. Whatever burdened this creature was under the skin it would seem, but it affected the monsters posture. The bird was quivering, and for some reason was flapping it's wings at random intervals. It's eyes were almost closed, perhaps out of tiredness, or pain. Emi couldn't tell, even with her medical training. (Defence position. ATK/500 DEF/500)

Emi was ready for this. "Reverse card open! Dark Cure! As long as this card remains, every time you summon one or more monsters, I can select one of them and you gain life points equal to half it's attack points."

Yuuka frowned under her mask. "Which your Nurse will change into damage." Emi nodded. "You should have been Pestilence." (LP/2750) "Turn end."

"Draw!" Emi glanced at her drawn card. _"This match is over."_ She had drawn Magical Stone Excavation, and she had the perfect cards to discard for it. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards, I can return a Spell from my graveyard to my hand." She picked up her payment for this privilege. "I discard two Burning Algae." She discarded them. "Their effects activate now! When sent to the graveyard, a Burning Algae gives you 1000 life points."

Yuuka didn't have to be reminded. "Dammit." No sooner than her curse had left her mouth Yuuka knew the Algae had risen on either side of her. The burning trees suddenly exploded, placing Yuuka in a spinning pillar of fire. Despite the severity of the attack, she failed to scream. (LP/750)

Emi placed a hand by her graveyard, her only possible target ejecting itself. "I choose to add back my Upstart Goblin." She was a single move from victory. "This is the end. I activate Upstart Goblin."

Only now did Yuuka act. "Reverse Card Open! Sacrificial Infection! I can activate this when you activate a non-continuous Spell or Trap, and I control a 'Plague' monster. The effect of your card is forced to change. Now your cards effect reads 'Destroy a monster your opponent controls then draw one card.'. You have only one target." Yuukas Crow exploded, but the smoke that were caused by it's explosion was a very thin purple mist. "Plague effect activate. When it's destroyed, a monster of my choice gains a Plague counter. I choose the only monster in on the field, yours."

The mist moved across the field, covering the angel for an instant before vanishing. Where it vanished too became clear very quickly. The Angel fell to a knee, panting. Yuuka grinned, lightly chucking to herself. "Now your Nurse is infected. She's the first. Your other monsters are next, then I'll infect you. I warned you that you'll be patient zero, I didn't lie. Now be afraid, very afraid. Monsters can be destroyed, Spells and Traps can be overcome, but sickness is something else. Something you can't deal with. So fear disease, fear my deck, and above all fear **me!**"

Against her will, against her better judgement, Emi felt a chill crawl down her spine. She wondered just what this infection, and any more infections to come, would mean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jinn watched as his dorm head was gathering up supplies just outside the yellow dorm, among them a giant pot. It was that time again, every two weeks Kabayama would could a giant pot of curry for the entire dorm (and anyone else who showed up). Apparently this tradition had started a couple of years back, though Jinn was unsure why it had even been started. _"Not that it matters very much now."_ He had already formed his cloak, but was in thought about something else. He nodded, his aura covering his face. Like the two before him, he would don a mask.

His mask was much less intricate and detailed than the two formed before it. This mask was simple, but it's representation was very clear. It was a very hollow mask, or at least appeared to be hollow. A hollow, jaded face. The face of one that knew famine.

He strolled over to Kabayama, who was checking he had all the ingredients he was going to need today. He was just checking the meat he was going to use was still fresh when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. He turned around to see someone was approaching, carrying a Gray duel disk, which (most) of the staff still used. It was a visual way to differentiate between the staff and students in duels, but the Ra head thought it was rather pointless, surely the students would realize who the staff members were. Well...until a few years ago they would not have known in his case. His bi-weekly event had helped his popularity.

Jinn threw the disk he was carrying at his dorm head, who caught it just before it hit him in the face. He pulled out the deck inside, realizing it was his own. He looked back up to his new arrival. "What's this about?"

Jinn raised an arm, his aura starting to form his own duel disk. First, what would become his deck slot and graveyard formed. It was made of wood, thin, dead wood. It was if the wood had been cut from a very ill tree, one which had not grown well. First the graveyard formed, a part of the base of the duel disk, a slab of wood with an opening with a small bridge acting as the grave. The wood formed strong, if dead wood. Despite it's appearance it kept a firm grip to it's owner. Branches began to grown from the small block, creating a small cube like formation with a gap for a deck. Many small branches began to grow along the bottom of it, creating a stronger surface to sit the deck upon, despite being made of wood, would be soft and trimmed enough not to scratch whatever was placed upon it.

The last part of the duel disk to form was what would be the main zones of the game, branches began to sprout out from the base, shooting and growing in seemingly random formations before it became clear what it had formed. A hollow duel disk structure, with ten zones. Five for monsters, and five zones directly below for the Spell/Trap zones. The zones had no bases, the edges of the zones would act as rests for the cards that would placed upon them. The last to form was the field spell zone, taking it's place where the "traditional" field spell zone would have gone, but unlike the others, which would have a compartment slide out, this disk grew a section which the field spell would be placed into a slot. The angle of the slot made it so the field spell would be parallel with any defence position monster Jinn would summon. This thin, frail, but workable duel disk was what the Horsemen of Famine would use, and he would not be denied his target. "Either you face me or the other students do."

Kabayama nodded, he had no desire to subject his students to any more danger. He placed this disk on his arm before shuffling his deck and placing it in. _"But why has he come for me?"_

"**Duel**"

Kabayama would waste no time in this duel. He may not have known much of the details, but he had been informed the island was threatened. "Draw." He glanced at the card briefly, before smiling. "I play the continuous Spell card, Curry Pot."

Suddenly a giant pot appeared not far from Kabayama, already sizzling with whatever was cooking inside of it. Whatever it was, there was enough of it to feed many, one could easily drown in it.

Jinn blinked, realizing a very interesting fact. _"I am the most befitting opponent for him."_ He smiled. _"This is going to be interesting."_

Kabayama, not seeing his opponents expression or reading his thoughts, continued. "I set one card." The hologram of a mystery card appeared. "Now I summon Master Chef M_aestro_." For a monster, this creature was oddly human. A Chef with a symbol of fire upon his hat and apron. The only odd thing about the chef was the chopping knife it carried. It was a bit too large to call a "knife". "Sword" would have been a better description. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/1800) "Turn end."

Jinn drew a card without declaring it, glancing it at briefly before, "I activate a spell card, Sacrifice to the Earth. For every 500 life points I pay, I can summon one Sacrifice token. I pay 1500 life points." (LP/2500) The ground before Jinn cracked, the cracks quickly forming the outline for three humanoids that rose from it. Whether or not they were extremely thin and sickly humans, or exceedingly detailed if morbid and animate stone carvings was anyone's guess. Whatever they were, they were clothed in plain white rags, but the intricate carvings (or drawings) that formed many symbols across their skin were clearly ritualistic. Perhaps the sacrifice spoken in the cards very name used these symbols, but were the creatures that stood now the sacrifices, or the results of the sacrifice? Perhaps Jinn knew, but he would not be saying. (All Defence position. EARTH, Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/0) "My spell forbids me to perform another special summon again this turn. And the tokens can only be offered as tributes in a tribute summon of an Earth attribute monster." He grasped at another card in his hand. "I tribute one of my tokens." One of the sacrifices vanished, becoming an offering for the summon of a monster of Jinns own creation. Famine was his name now, and this monster would be one that would embody that name. "I summon Curse of Gaia - Dying Earth!"

The ground before Jinn turned black, as if something under it was leaking a black substance to the surface. The darkness gathered, creating a circle where the creature would emerge. The darkness became a hole, and stones began to rise, formless, shapeless, covered in darkness. A dark sphere of blackened earth at their center, like a black hole drawing them in. The stones started to crack, breaking apart in seemingly random ways. Only when the stones were connected did the breakages make sense.

What formed could truly be called a _monster_. It was very tall, more than twice the hight of it's current opponent. The monster was humanoid in how it stood, but it's similarities to it's summoner ended there.

It's face was almost completely bare, the most notable thing about it was the way it was shaped. The stone had been carved so it was shaped like a triangle, with the **only** facial feature being it's eyes. A black that somehow seemed to shine in the sun, like black diamond, which it very likely was. The eyes were large, and shaped in such a way that the creature was obviously looking at it's opponent, it's gaze promising wrath.

Below it's neck came it's chest, which aside from one feature was somewhat bland. In the center of it's chest was a hole, showing the sphere of black earth in the center. From this hole lines spread across the surface of the creatures body, engraved into the very structure of it. If the core of black earth was the heart, then these were the pathways it's blood would travel across. It's arms hung stiffly at it's side, it's surface unsafe to touch with the formation the stones had taken upon it, making it a serrated and extremely sharp. It's hands were oddly lacking in any kind of features. They were long, narrow, and hollow with holes at the ends of them. It's legs were different from it's arms. The legs were not made for attack, just defence. They were very thick and apparently very strong. The oddest thing were it's feet, they were not really _feet_. The base of each of them were perfectly flat, but everything above that made it seem like the this beast had slammed it's legs into wet earth and wait for results. As a result they were wider then the legs they were attached to, but looked like multiple layers of the earth had lapped up against it like waves, getting steadily lower each time. Despite the oddity of it's feet, they were completely identical. One thing remained to be done for this creature to become complete; the creatures lines were still empty.

The core pulsed, like a heart beat. In a second every line of the monsters body flowed with the river of rotten earth. Dying Earth. This monster bore it's namesake at it's very core, and was it's very blood. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1800)

Kabayama felt his blood run cold. Never had he seen something quite like this..._"What kind of creature is that?"_

"You may see food one of the greatest things the planet provides, but what will you do when the very world denies you that very thing? What will you do when the planet itself turns against you? Dying Earth, battle! Decayed Soil!" Dying Earth raised a hand silently, showing five holes in each of it's fingers. They were filled to the brim with it's blood.

It released it, each stream shooting with a geyser. It hit the target, covering it in it's 'blood'. The soil formed a puddle under the chef. The Earth sucked in it's target, dragging it down to the neck. Then the real attack revealed itself, the monsters face became hollow, pale...sickly. This monster was dying.

It exploded.

Kabayama, having managed to work through the shock on what he had witnessed, picked up the card that had been destroyed and placed it into his deck box. "Curry Pot removes from the game any monsters that are sent to the graveyard." He grasped onto his deck. "Also, when Master Chef is destroyed by battle, it's effect activates." He pulled out his deck, parting it before revealing two cards to his opponent. "I can send two plant-type normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Potatoman and Carrotman. Though my Curry Pot will remove them from play."

Jinns eyes turned to see something appear out of the air above the Curry Pot. A carrot, a Potato and a sizeable chunk of meat. Kabayama explained. "This pot represents the monsters it removed from play." The three food items dropped into the pot below, becoming ingredients in whatever meal was cooking.

Jinn gave a very brief laugh. "Resorting to cannibalism. I would have expected this much later." He grabbed the last card he would play this turn. "I set one card, turn end."

Kabayama took a moment to think, looking at the monster his opponent had paid so heavily to summon. _"He hasn't used it's effect. What is he waiting for, or has the timing not come?"_ He placed a hand on his deck. "Draw!"

Kabayamas' question was now to be answered. "Curse of Gaia effect activate! All cards we draw we must reveal. So show me what you drew."

Kabayama revealed the card, worried about the next step of the effect. "Onionman."

Jinn nodded. "My Curse of Gaia's second effect activates, monsters drawn cannot be played on the turn they are drawn. Unless my Curse were to be removed from the field or have it's effect negated."

Kabayama felt his face rearrange itself to show his shock, that was one heavy hitting effect to a lot of duellists. His only solace was a single fact; _"We're both affected by it."_ With that one fact he could fight on without extreme burden. I summon Green Pepperman." Like most of Kabayamas monsters, this monster was an anthropomorphic food item. In this case it was a fat green pepper. It's garb traditional of this strange archetype; white gloves and red boots. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/800) "Turn end."

Jinn drew a card, revealing it. "Curse of Gaia – Empty Sky. I cannot play it." He placed it in his hand. "I have another Curse, however. I tribute a token." Like the token before it, the second vanished. "Curse of Gaia – Foul Wind!"

Kabayama grasped onto the cards on his hand with a tighter grip as the wind started to pick up, first as a light breeze before becoming violent. Something was coming. The wind began to recede from the duellists, before gathering into a single spot, the area that would become the monster zone for this curse of Gaia. The wind suddenly became sharp, slashing at the ground beneath it in seemingly random places. The cuts were deep, because in seconds large and thick slabs of earth levitated from the ground to rise into the mysterious wind. The wind continued to slash at the slabs, the next curse was being created by the very wind itself. In a moment the creature had formed, the second Curse of Gaia was ready to bare itself upon the world.

This Curses face was more human than the last, but clearly had not been carved with very much detail so it was a little misshapen. Like the other curse, it bore only one facial feature. Unlike the last however, it's feature was not anything humans would come to expect in a face. On each of where it's cheeks should have been were four holes, in a square formation. Kabayama wondered if this creature was even aware of the world around it.

In sheer contrast to the previous "Curse"; it's most notable features were on it's back. Six large and long spikes adorned them. They were symmetrical to one another, three on either side of it's back. What purpose they served would be revealed in time. It's arms were odd, because they were not really arms. They were long thick tubes of stone, with nothing at the ends of them. It's legs were unusual too The think stone that they were made of were riddled with holes. The holes stopped at it's feet, which were almost taloned, three claws at the front, two at the back. Each foot was currently gripping into the earth with impressive strength, the ground around them was cracked.

Now it was time for this curse to demonstrate what it's features were for. Suddenly the duel was filled with the sound of air being released, it took a second for Kabayama to understand, but it became clear that the sound was coming from the holes that adorned this curses body. In a few seconds the sound quietened to the point it was unnoticeable, but the source of it's eventual attacks had been identified. Foul Wind, a name it would soon demonstrate it's right to bare. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1800) "The effect of this curse is the same as the last, except this one shall affect Trap cards that are drawn. But for now that means nothing. Dying Earth, battle. Attack Green Pepper man!"

Like the chef before it, the plant quickly found itself lodged into blackened earth, it's own form rotting quickly. In seconds it too had exploded, leaving it's owner with a problem.

Kabayama was defenceless, but that would quickly change. "Reverse card open! Counter Spice Cumin! I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster form my hand in attack position! I summon Red Pepper man!" Aside from it's color, it was indistinguishable from it's Green counterpart. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/800) This defence had one slight, and dangerous flaw. One Jinn was ready to exploit.

"Foul Wind, battle! Foreboding Gale!" The spikes on the creatures back suddenly howled out to the world as they emitted the attack, a certain food item was about to suffer a terrible fate. A wind laced with some kind of black substance soared over to the red pepper, wrapping itself around the vegetable in a second. The wind did not seem to want to attack, but the effects of it's presence were clear. The Pepper was starting to rot, first only a little, before it continued. In moments all that remained as a shrivelled and rotten Pepper unfit to eat, the pepper faded into nothing, reappearing in it's full glory as a vegetable above the curry pot before leaving the sights of the duellists for the last time.

Kabayama was thankfully spared from any kind of backlash from his monsters destruction, but his life points were a completely different story. (LP/2800)

Jinn was almost finished. "I set one card. Turn end."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenji frowned, his chin resting between his index finger and thumb. He was pondering something. _"Anyone who falls before me..."_ He was the leader of the Horsemen, and soon his team would reveal the meaning behind their names, the unique curses and power Draygor had given their titles, their new names. Kenjis deemed his the most terrible. Now he didn't _want_ to duel. Draygor had revealed it just before they had left his presence last.

"_If we had beaten Judai..."_

He held out a hand in front of him, his aura forming something in his hand. In a moment a mask was staring back at him. This mask was the simplest of the four, the single most simple and clear.

A mask of a Skull, somehow the holes representing facial features showed nothing beyond them, their holes somehow preventing light passing through them. The skull was moulded perfectly for the face it would be put upon. The skull had no mouth or teeth, leaving it nothing but blank below the nose. He raised it, placing it upon his face. It affixed itself to him perfectly.

"_I am Death. All who fall before me shall know the meaning of the word."_

He rose to his feet, he had his own target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a while, but a gathering of a sought had been reached, Xiaolang had relayed what he had seen to the people before him, and now there was only silence.

Kaiser broke it. "Were you able to identify Draygors new pawns?"

Xiaolang shook his head. "Too far away from me to see clearly. All I could make out was two Ras, one Obelisk and an Osiris. I only caught the end, but they each were controlling a monster which all looked similar to the others. I think Draygor created them, I could sense traces of his power."

Edo was next to speak, him and Manjoume having finished their little session with the fans. "Where's Judai now? He should be giving us the full account of what happened."

Xiaolang sighed. "He's useless to us. After his duel with Johan he went into withdraw. Doesn't look like he's coming out of it anytime soon."

The young pro raised an eyebrow. "They duelled?"

The first year nodded. "Don't ask me who won, I have no idea. I only showed up for what I guess was the last attack, I couldn't see a damn thing through it though. All I really saw was them both walking off after the match."

Jim nodded. "Johan's not in good shape either. Though I'm not sure if he's as bad as Judai is right now."

Austin stood up. "Why they're in the condition they are is not important. But the fact of the matter is two of our best are not fighting any more, so we have to. We need to prepare. We need to keep the students as safe as we can, and find out where Draygor is hiding now. We're on the defensive too much."

"But where do we start looking?" Was Manjoumes' first input in the conversation.

Fubuki spoke up. "This island is huge, we'll need to form plans if we want to find Draygor."

"But is that even a good idea right now?" Were the vocalized thoughts of Asuka.

"We cant just sit around waiting for the next attack."

Xiaolang watched as the discussion continued, keeping himself silent. Speaking his thoughts now would not be productive or helpful. He did not doubt the strength or skill of those in front of him. In fact, he was humble enough to know that he'd be defeated in a match against most of them. Even with that, the truth was unavoidable.

"_Their leader, their symbol, cannot fight. Without Judai they don't have the willpower they'll need." _With a nod to himself he walked out of the room, it's remaining occupants conversing amongst themselves. Xiaolang left with one certainty. The only one he thought he was likely to have for a while.

"_Judai cannot be left as he is. There's only one thing that might fix him."_

He walked out of the dorm, letting the sun rain it's light down upon him. As he looked to the sky the face of another past in front of his minds eye. One long gone, but with one legacy that was yet to be tapped.

"_Ritan. You better have brought it with you."_

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai

Monster

Earth

5

Warrior/Effect

You can only control 1 "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" monster. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"Helps activate Six Samurai effects, special summons himself, and he can add a samurai from my grave to my hand! He's the master of the Six alright."

Authors Notes: What is the legacy of Ritan? Well it's going to be a special treat for certain fans. You'll know who you are. The current duels will be concluded in the next chapter, as well as an extra one. Any guesses on who Death's gonna go after?

Hint: He's duelled a grand total of **three** times in the animé. Only two of which were shown on-screen.

About the Hiatus: It's over, somewhat. I might have lacked the time and energy to write, but my mind was working. Once I get into the flow of things again I should have something of a consistent chapter upload cycle again. It all depends on the content of the chapters; monster descriptions are a **bitch** sometimes and I've needed a stiff drink or two while studying diseases to use as inspirations for effects and appearances of the Plague archetype.

WHY? WHY do so many articles about diseases have to provide PICTURES! Expect slow updates on any chapters that involve the Plague deck duelling. I should have gone with a different interpretation of the Four Horsemen myth. Conquest would have been a more pleasant thing to make a deck around, yet alas I have a habit of doing the things that make story writing harder.

The next chapter is already in the making. I just hope I manage to aim away from my laptop if I end up finding more than I bargain for during research.


	27. First Wounds

Author's notes: Again a long wait. I am sorry, everyone. I had to work on a lot of monster descriptions again, and writing the forth duel proved to be a bit more trouble than I thought it would have been. I wanted it to pay proper respects to Kenji's target. Expect a similar delay to happen in the next few chapters. You'll understand why by the time you're done reading.

Minor card note: I have made a slight name change to Kenjis new archetype. It's now spelled "Saṃsāra" (pronunciation has not changed). This way I have removed all relation to other "Samsara" cards in the actual game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 26**

**First Wounds**

Samejima had his chin resting upon his hands, trying desperately to come up with a solution. Truth be told, he'd come up with some solutions already, but each seemed almost impossible.

His first was to send all the students back home. It took him all of three seconds to dismiss that idea. Seto Kaiba would shoot down any attempt at removing the children from the island faster than he'd crush anyone but Yugi Muto in a duel. He didn't believe the school founder to be heartless, but Samejima did think that sometimes the Kaiba corp head was just more than a little out of touch with the world. His mind shot back to a few years ago, when the school had almost been lost on a mere bet. With a nod he concluded that Kaiba really was out of touch with the people he had opened this school for. Or at least the people who actually attended.

Banning duelling was his next option, and would be shot down by the same person, for almost the same reasons. This was an island where children came to **learn** how to duel. Stopping them from doing what the school taught and encouraged was just plain asinine. Not to mention it could get him fired, and he wanted to remain here, even if he could not do as much as he would have liked. He would not abandon his charges, his students.

Adding Extinction Armor to the list of cards the duel disks on the island were programmed to reject seemed like the ideal move, but after getting a copy of the card, and running it through a card scanner his idea was quickly nullified. The scanner could not recognize the card. It did not even register as a duel monsters card. Extinction Armors ability to influence the game of Duel Monsters had nothing to do with programming, it was supernatural, and beyond the power of a mere program to stop. Making the card forbidden by a staff enforced rule could be disastrous. Every student (almost) had at least three copies, and if the card were banned now there would be an uproar loud enough to leave him with a headache that would last far beyond the end of the school year. Then there was what Draygor might do in response.

With a sigh the old man realized he was not capable of influencing the situation. Thankfully he had summoned the people he believed could, even if some were already here. All further thoughts were stopped by the opening of the door to his office. His eyes turned to the entering figure.

Kenji smiled under the mask of death. "I have come for you, Samejima. Come out from behind that desk and fight me, and no one else need be harmed."

The old cyber style master reached into one of his draws, pulling out a disk with his deck pre-loaded and shuffled. As he walked around his desk, his thoughts became vocal. "Where is your disk?"

Kenji turned to his arm, that should have been laden with the traditional duel monsters tool. "Just a moment."

The duel disk started as Bone, a sheath of it wrapped around a section of Kenjis forearm. This bone however was almost alive, it was growing. First, right next to Kenjis hand grew a circle shape that went around Kenjis arm. Upon that darkness formed, creating something. The circle became like a wheel, a uniquely shaped wheel. The wheel formed five sections, each identical. Each of the sections had two pieces two it. First was the outside of the second, a section large enough to hold a card. Beneath that was a slot, just as big. The outside was monster zones, the slots were Spell and Trap zones. Five of these span the length of the wheel. Next to it the rest of the disk formed.

Suddenly the back of Kenjis hand was covered in bone, along with the back of his fingers. A cube was growing on the back of Kenjis hand. In seconds a deck compartment had formed itself. Despite the formation of this disk, the bone on Kenjis hand and the bone of the disk were not connected.

The next part to grow was a long, narrow slot in the bone. It was long enough to fit a single card within it. The section was not support by any structure, it just literally grew and stood there on it's own. The last section came, this one being the only one facing whoever Kenji would fight in coming days. It started as a hole in the disk, but suddenly rose up higher, to the point that it was at even hight with the field zone slot, it expanded, becoming considerably larger than any of the other sections of the disk, and expanded in all directions. In a moment what had affixed itself to the disk was a a round section with a sizeable rectangle hole in it. It was the largest section of the disk for a reason, to match the metaphor of it's wielder. Graveyards eventually occupy great tracks of land, occupied by that which Kenji was destined to fill it with.

A disk composed entirely of bone. Kenji could think of nothing better to use as his duel disk. He turned to look at his target, loading his deck. "I am ready."

Samejima solidified his stance. "If I win, you will harm no more of the students."

"You're my target, I don't need to go after them."

"That will do."

"**Duel!**" (Both LP/4000)

The wise master of the Cyber-Style drew first. "My turn." _"I wonder what his intentions are? Why come for me? Actually, am I even the only one?"_ With that deeply unsettling thought he proceeded. "I set three cards. Turn end."

Under his mask Kenji's eyebrows raised, before his facial features structured themselves into a look of disappointment. _"I was expecting much more. This is the man Seto Kaiba chose to run the school he created. I was expecting a deck built on extreme power. Though if he, like me, fell to that strange man..."_ Though not all the members of the Horsemen had been students at the time, they had all fought with Trueman, and suffered crippling defeats. Kenji was one of the last students to be vanquished, having managed to hide deep in the woods of the island, but in the end not even that was of much help to him.

The past was the past, today was today. Today the beginnings of another dark chapter in Duel Monsters history was to be written. "My turn. Draw." He placed the drawn card on the wheel. "I summon Saṃsāra Monk." The serene monk had it's eyes closed as it appeared, it's ever calm posture antithetical to it's current situation. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/800)

Samejima nodded to himself. _"Just as I thought. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to prepare an attack."_ "Reverse Trap Open. Cyber Shadow Gardna." Kenji watched with shocked eyes as shadows appeared and danced. In a few seconds a copy of his Monk had been formed, if only one made of darkness. (Attack Position. ATK/? DEF/?)

"What is this?"

"My Continuous Trap Monster. When attacked it will copy both the form, as well as the attack and defence points of what attacks it. The form you see now is just my trap copying the only monster you have."

"So if I attack with something else your trap will just copy it. Interesting trap but it means nothing. I set two cards. Next I activate the continuous Spell card, Reward Through Rebirth! Each time a 'Saṃsāra' monster is summoned by it's own effect this card gains a Rebirth counter. It can hold a maximum of two. During my turn I can sacrifice it, and draw a card for every counter it holds."

"You said you only gain counters when a 'Saṃsāra' monster summons itself. What did you mean?"

"You will see. I activate my Monks effect, Path to Resurrection! During my turn I can send it to the graveyard!" True to his word his monster disappeared from the field. Not through destruction, but becoming a mass of yellow light that quickly faded away. Kenji placed the card in his graveyard. "Turn end."

"_What in the world? He summons his Monk, only to send it away? Is this how this archetype works?"_ Despite the strangeness of it, Samejima could see it's one glaring weakness. _"It leaves him defenceless. It leaves him open to direct attacks."_ His eyes turned to two mystery cards. _"Likely to address that very problem." _"Draw." He took a moment to look at the cards in his hand. "Turn end."

"_He's much to passive for my liking. What is his strategy? Does he wait for his opponent to strike before making counter attacks? Well I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while he gathers cards in his hand. I'm going to attack!"_ "My turn. Draw." Under his mask he smiled. It was time for him to show something to the world.

Today, Samejima would witness the power of the Saṃsāra. "Saṃsāra Monk effect activate. During my stand-by phase it returns to the field." His words were proven true as his monk reappeared, once again standing in preparation for battle. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/800. Reward Through Rebirth/1) "Now Samejima, listen well. When a Saṃsāra monster revives itself, it gains an effect I can use. Saṃsāra Monk effect activate. I can special summon a level 4 or lower Saṃsāra monster from my hand. I'll use it. I summon Saṃsāra Warrior." The robe-laden warrior appeared, it's posture the opposite of it's ally. His pure sword hanging at his side in a strong grip, while his allies mind was far from battle, this monster was completely ready for the upcoming clashes. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "I will tribute both." Both monsters vanished, one for the second time. This time however the Monk would not be coming back. "I tribute summon, Priest of Saṃsāra."

This monster was by far the eldest Kenji had yet played, the elderly figure stood proudly, holding onto a long staff as he appeared onto the field. His robes were different from any of it's allies to come before him. His were of purest gold in the style of a Tibetan monk. The robes were in several layers, each a shade darker than the last. In the centre of this monsters chest was a symbol of the world, with many stars surrounding it's perimeter. These were surrounded by the priests other clothing item.

A scarf-like cloth adorned his neck, it was not wrapped around the monster, it simply hang from his neck. The right side of the scarf was white, with a golden sun near the base of it, making it stand next to the world. The other side of the scarf was black, with a white moon standing completely opposite from the sun, between them surrounding the earth. His face was old, with his hair greyed and his stern face littered with many lines. His eyes spoke of strength, but a strange clarity that perhaps none but him could understand. His strength was reflected in it's grip of it's staff.

The staff was truly unique. Right down the center of the staff, the colors of it were divided. One side was blacker than the deepest of midnights, the other the brightest and purest and bright white. The staff lacked any kind of decoration upon it's handle, which was very long, reaching from the floor up to it's wielders chest. The most unique thing was at the very top.

A circle stood upon the top of the staff. It's size making the top of the staff as high as the priests face. A simple circle with a giant hole in it's center. There were engravings upon the surface of it. The circle was divided into many sections, the first was new trees in growth, the next them growing older. The next was older still. The depictions continued, to the point that the trees aged to their deaths, new trees growing in their place. The circle continued with the new tress going until they reached the start of the circle. The circle of life.

Inside the hollow circle something hung upon nothingness. The final symbol of this monster. Like the staff it was upon it held two different sides. Upon the side of white was gold, with a few points coming out of it. The symbol of the sun. The opposite side held the appropriate symbol; A pale moon. Sun and Moon. Day and Night. Life and Death. Each things completely different from their opposites, but undeniable connected. Each a part of the world. This priest had it's own understanding of the world around it, one it would soon express. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/1900)

"Saṃsāra Priest effect activate. It gains the effects of any 'Saṃsāra' monster tributed for it's summon. Though unlike it's tributes, it doesn't need to send itself to the graveyard to activate the effects. I can use each of the absorbed effects once per turn. I use Monks effect now." He placed another monster on his wheel. "I summon Saṃsāra Magician." Like the other monster summoned by the power of the Monk, this creature wore black. Unlike the warrior, this monster held no weapon. This monster was also the first female the Kenji played. She was little more than an adult in age. Her eyes were black, aside from the sclera which were completely white. Her hair matched here eyes, and was of shoulder length. Her arms were wrapped in black cloth, which seemed to fuse with the clothing on her shoulder. Despite being a magician by nature, she wore armor upon her upper body, with trim in the form of many small white stars. The base of the armor had two pieces of flowing black cloth coming down from it, each reaching down to just above the woman's waist. Beneath his armor was a black dress which spanned almost her entire body, grasping at the top of her body but losening itself to be more like a large skirt when it reached the lower half. She bore no weapon, but if she truly was a spell caster, then she was a _living_ weapon. (Attack position. ATK/1300 DEF/500)

"Reverse trap open. Cyber Shadow Gardna!" This time the trap lacked any kind of form, instead was just a formless mass of pure shadow. (Attack position. ATK/? DEF/?)

Kenji nodded. He knew that was coming. "I activate the absorbed effect of my Saṃsāra Warrior. Until the end phase, every 'Saṃsāra' monster I control, and any new ones I summon gain 1000 attack points." (Priest ATK/3500 Magician ATK/2300) "Saṃsāra Magician. Battle." The magician waved her hand, launching a blade of darkness at her target. The shadow did the same once it had coped her form. The blades passed one another by, hitting the other before they each exploded.

Samejima smiled. _"Just the move I was hoping for."_ "Reverse trap open. Byroad Sacrifice. I can only activate this when a monster I control is destroyed by battle. I can special summon a 'Cyber Ogre' from my hand."

The monster was by far one of the most intimidating Kenji had ever faced. It dwarfed his priest in height and build. The 'Ogre' was clothed almost completed in metal armor. The armor was equipped with many sharp weapons. Four sharp spike-like objects were pointing out the monsters back, but these were far from the most notable weapons upon the beast. More noticeable were it's metal claws, large and sharp. Each easily capable of ripping through anything unfortunate to find itself in their path. On the backs of each of the ogres hands, at the very back of them were two diamond shaped formations, each with another sharp claw-like blade on either side. The next notable weapon was upon the monsters knees, each had a very large gold spike shooting out of them. The single most interesting thing about this monster was it's horns, but not for their shape and size, but for the fact that the left one was nothing more than a short stump. It had been removed almost completely. All these features were wrapped around a face that was inside of the armors helmet, that Kenji could not possibly tell was cybernetic or organic. It made Kenji wonder if the armor was for defence and power, or if it was life support. (Attack position. ATK/1900 DEF/1200)

There was more to come. "Reverse Trap open! Bribed Gathering! When I special summon a monster I can pay 1000 life points to add every other copy of that monster from my deck to my hand." He pulled out his deck and parted it, pulling out two Cyber Ogres.

"_Why do that? His monster doesn't have the ability to survive against mine. Plus he can't summon them easily. No matter the reason, he has no traps ready. It's a target."_ "Priest. Battle. Destroy his Cyber Ogre. Life After Death!"

The sun/moon inside the staff spun, rotating faster and faster until a river of white and black flowed from it. It moved along the field and swept into the Ogre, the Ogre was obscured in an instant, Kenji smiled under his mask. He'd gotten up the upper hand.

Through the attack, and the chaos, Kenji failed to see. Failed to see a sample of his opponent's great cunning. So great that he only needed to discard a single card.

When Samejima could be seen again, Kenji could see what to him seemed impossible. Cyber Ogre was still there, but with one single, distinct and fearful difference. (Cyber Ogre ATK/5400) The old master sensed Kenjis confusion and addressed it. "My Cyber Ogres effect is one that activates from the hand. When another Cyber Ogre battles, it can discard itself to negate that battle, and then increase that Orgres attack points by the points of it's opponent."

"_He tricked me!"_ He gritted his teeth. _"Damn! Well I have one way out of this."_ "Reverse card open! Miracle's Wake! I can revive one of my monsters that was destroyed by battle this turn. I revive my Saṃsāra Magician." She returned, apparently undisturbed by the fact she'd so recently been destroyed. (Attack position. ATK/1300 DEF/500. Priest Effect. ATK/2300) "I move to my Main Phase two. And I activate the effect of the monster I just revived. I'll send it to my graveyard to begin it's rebirth effect. Turn end. The absorbed effect of my Priest is finished." (Priest ATK/2500)

Samejima laid a hand upon his deck. _"Such an unusual archetype. Such a strong deck. As time goes on those who threaten peace really do become stronger. I just hope we can all handle what every happens in coming days."_

"Draw!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang walked, every step seeming to create a dull thud in his very soul. What he was planning to do was an opportunity some might kill for, others would likely run from it. If only Ritan had brought it with him..._"Well __he didn't leave it behind when he left. I doubt he'd have let anyone else near it. It's about the only thing that __might scare Judai...all the nightmares it gave to kids."_ He shook his head as some memories of nightmares _he_ had had from his younger years trickled along the surface of his mind. _"I just hope we have time before __Draygor decides to attack again."_

He had no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chronos glanced at his hand, running through his plan of attack. After a moment he had decided upon his move. It was almost guaranteed to work.

It was time to carry it out. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

"Statue" summed up this monster pretty well, it was rather small (consider the size of the average "Ancient Gear" monster), but the depiction of the statue was clear. It depicted Chronos signature monster, apparently fused to some kind of strangely shaped throne. (Defence Position. ATK/500 DEF/800) "Spell card Activate. Machine Duplication! First I select a Machine-type monster I control with 500 or less attack points, then I can special summon every monster with the same name as it from my deck. I choose my Statue. So from my deck I special summon two more Ancient Gear Statues." Two more statues appeared, completely identical to the original. (Both Defence position. ATK/500 DEF/800)

Sosuke shrugged. "Come on! Stop boring me with target practice!"

Chronos grinned. "You bring this on yourself na-no-ne. Ancient Gear Statue effect activate! By tributing it, I can special summon an Ancient Gear Golem from my hand, ignoring every summoning condition and restriction."

"Well that's better. That still doesn't explain why you summoned the other two-" His words jammed in his throat. He finally realized. "Oh hell."

Chronos had already placed the statues in his graveyard, and was currently holding three new cards. "I special summon three monsters from my hand. All three of my of Ancient Gear Golems!" The maniacal giants rose up. The gears that composed much of their bodies were already grinding, their hands clenching into mighty fists. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/3000)

Sosuke knew what this meant, and what was necessary. "Reverse trap open! Bind to Mortality. When activated, this card becomes an equip trap card for a Titan monster. The equipped monster gains 500 attack points, and can protect itself from destruction by sacrificing the trap." (Rhea ATK/3000)

Chronos frowned. His victory was cancelled this turn. However..."I'm still going to attack! Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Rhea! Ultimate Pound!"

The giant machine aimed it's attacked, it's target reacting almost right away. She lightly tapped her bracelets together, in a second her legion of lions appeared. They were smart enough to move out of the way of the fist that was coming for them, though Rhea could not. She quickly found herself on the receiving end of a mighty blow, but this would not stop her. Her Lions pounced on the Golem, biting and clawing at everything they could reach. The Golem fell back, slamming into the ground before exploding. Rhea had survived this battle, but at a small cost. Her best defence was lost. (Rhea ATK/2500) Sosuke was not concerned."You understand sacrifice for victory. You've seen a share of war haven't you?"

Chronos placed his sacrificed card into the graveyard. "Yes I have. I have seen things I still don't understand na-no-ne. Seen wonders I will never forget. Horrors that will forever haunt my nightmares. And fought and witnessed duels that even now I don't have the words to describe. I may be a teacher, but I know more about war than you ever will. Now na-no-ne! I'll show **you** power! Ancient Gear Golem! Destroy Rhea! Ultimate Pound!"

This time Rhea could do nothing as the blow collided. She exploded the second the attack struck. (Sosuke LP/3500) Now Sosuke was alone, and things were about to get worse.

"Direct Attack! Ultimate Pound!"

Sosuke was completely still as the fist headed for him, his disk hanging loosely at his side. It drew closer and closer.

The Horsemen of War would never be phased.

The attack hit. The sheer force of the impact created an explosion that hit Sosuke from view. It took a moment for Sosuke to be seen again. When he was he stood undisturbed by the attack that had hit him. (Sosuke LP/500) "Are you finished?"

"_Not even phased."_ "Not yet. I activate the spell, Ancient Gear Workshop! I can add an "Ancient Gear" monster from my graveyard to my hand." His chosen card was already coming out. "I choose Ancient Gear Golem." With the Golem returned, he had one last move to make. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse together my two Golems on the field, and the one in my hand to fusion summon Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!" The centaur of the Ancient Gears rose up, stationary, but it's pose ready for any battles it would have to fight. (Attack position. ATK/4400 DEF/3400) "Turn end."

Sosuke was stationary and silent for a moment, before drawing. He didn't glance at the card before speaking.

"This will be the last turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emi watched as her monster suffered, wondering what exactly was happening. After her observations gave her nothing concrete, she turned to her opponent. "What's happening to my monster?"

"It's infected. Each of my infections are different. The infection of my crow prevents the monster from attacking."

"_So she'll make it through the turn."_ She glanced at her hand now, nothing she could use here. "Turn end."

Then things got worse. Her angel started to scream out, from what was a mystery. Whatever was happening was not only happening to the angel. (Emi LP/3600) "What?"

"I forgot to mention. At every end phase, Crows Plague takes 100 points times your monsters level out of your life points." Under her mask she grinned. "My turn. Draw!" She placed her card in her spell/trap zone. "I activate the continuous Spell Card, Over Infection! Once per turn, I can select a monster with a Plague Counter on it, it's effects are negated until the end phase. I can use this effect on both turns. I negate the effect of your nurse." The Angels wings drooped, along with the blades on her head. The visual effects of the spell were few, but clear. Yuuka had another move to make. "I summon Plague Deer."

A full-grown, adult male deer appeared. It was a very strong, almost healthy male with very long and pointed horns, but being a plague monster this creature bore some kind of illness, and like the Crow the sickness this deer suffered with could not be easily identified. The deer was hunched over, apparently in some kind of pain which, if Emi were forced to guess, was located in the creatures stomach. The deer's leg shifted as it almost lost it's footing, but it would stand. It would fight, until it would fall. Either by battle, effect, or whatever was the cause behind it's pain. (Attack position. ATK/1500 DEF/800) "Now your Dark Cure will increase my life points." (LP/1500) "Battle! Attack her Nurse!"

"_Can't lose my nurse!"_ "Reverse traps open! Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier!" The two traps created two different phenomenons. First a strange mist appeared in front of Emis field. A bright green that seemed to form a kind of barrier. The second was a giant green orb which appeared around Emi, protecting her from something. "Astral Barrier effect activate! I can make all your attacks direct attacks!" The deer passed by the Nurse, instead ramming it's horns directly into the dome that surrounded Emi. Despite the strength it managed to slam into the dome with, the dome would not crack. "Spirit Barrier effect activate. As long as I control a monster, all battle damage to me is negated."

"So attacking is useless. Fine. I'll just infect you until you fall. I set one card. Turn end."

"Draw." She glanced at her drawn card. "I summon a second Nurse Reficule!" The nurse appeared, as confident and unburdened as the other had been when it first showed up. (Attack position. ATK/1400) _"Now I need to get rid of her monster."_ "I activate Soul Taker! First I destroy a monster you control. Then you gain 1000 life points. Which my Nurses will turn into damage."

"Nurse will. Your original is the target for my Over Infection spell."

"No matter. I destroy your monster now!"

Yuuka had no time to say anything at her deer exploded (Yuuka LP/500), and as before; a mist appeared and quickly found a suitable target. The infection-free Nurse.

The nurse collapsed into a coughing fit. She fell to her knees as she vented her fit into her hand. Emi couldn't even begin to guess what this meant. "What does this infection mean?"

"You lose life points equal to half of your monsters attack points at the end phase." The infected Nurse finally managed to force herself to her feet. If that was the only effect...

"Nurse Reficule, direct attack!" The angels wings spread, she was about to attack. "End this battle now!"

Yuuka smiled under her mask. "Reverse card open! Limit Reverse! I revive my Plague Crow!" The time the sickened crow was airborne. It's wings only flapped strongly enough to keep it a couple of feet of the ground however. (Attack position. ATK/500. Yuuka LP/1250)

"That wont stop me attacking! Reficule!"

Yuuka was ready to stop this attack. "Reverse trap open! Fear of Further Infection! As long as this continuous trap remains active, monsters with Plague Counters cannot attack 'Plague' monsters."

Emi gritted her teeth. "Turn end." Her nurses were suddenly screaming, the effects of their sicknesses taking their toll out of them, and Emi. (Emi LP/2500) "_I can't keep getting hurt like this."_ Her fortunes were about to change however. The second Nurse to become infected suddenly stood up, apparently cured of her sickness. _"Huh?"_

Yuuka sighed. "That plague works differently. Your monster is cured. Congratulations I guess." She pulled a card from her deck. "My turn." She revealed what was now the only card in her hand. "I activate Magic Planter. I can destroy a continuous trap card I control to draw 2 cards. I choose Limit Reverse. Which destroys my Crow and...well you know what's coming for your Nurse."

Yuuka pulled the cards from her deck as her Crow exploded for the second time that duel, it's sinister infection claiming the recently cured angel. Her pose quickly mirrored the other angel, now both were powerless to attack. Yuuka took only a second to decide on her next move. "I set two cards. Turn end."

Emi felt a lump rise in her throat. She was scared. If she didn't draw something that would end this duel know she might end up losing. It was clear now Her opponent was happy to just stand there as infections ate at her monsters, and her life points until the duel was won. She put her hand on her deck. _"Come on. I just __need one good card."_ "Draw." She looked at her card.

She smiled. "I activate Foolish Burial! I can send a monster card from my deck to my graveyard." She parted her deck, aiming for a single card. One that could end this duel right now..."I send Burning Algae. Now you gain 1000 life points. At least you would. Nurse Reficule effect activate!"

"Reverse Trap Open! Mystic Reflection!"

"Mystic Reflection?"

Yuuka was grinning wildly under her mask. She knew now she had pretty much won this match. "I select 1 face-up Spell or Trap card, and until the end phase this Trap remains on the field and copies its effect. I choose my Over Infection. I activate both of my Over Infection effects now. I negate the effect of both of your Nurses! I'll be taking those 1000 life points now." Yuuka glowed with a gentle green aura as the sent monster appeared, its effect continuing without interference. (Yuuka LP/1250)

Emi was too stunned to do anything. Or say much of anything. "Turn end." (LP/1700)

Yuuka chuckled. "Oh don't feel too bad. There's some good news here." Emi's original nurse stood up, like the other had a turn before. She was cured. "My crows effect lasts three turns." She put a hand on her deck. "Draw!" She glanced at her drawn card.

"This is where the duel ends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabayama glanced down at his deck. If he drew a trap or monster card then it would be sealed from him for a turn. He placed a hand upon it. "Draw." He released the breath he had not realized he was holding. He revealed it. "I drew a Spell card. Mixed Spice Garamasala. I activate it now." He parted his deck in front of his eyes, quickly searching out and finding his targets. "I can add three "Spice" spell cards from my deck to my hand. I choose to add three Red Pepper Spice spell cards."

"Using Spell cards while you can. That is exactly what I have come to expect. When your resources are vanishing from under you, you must use what you can, while you can. But know this, Kabayama. Soon you will have nothing left to use against me. On my next turn I shall summon the sealer of spells, and then you will fall."

"I have a few moves left. I may not like to duel much, but I will never be so easily beaten. I summon Onion Man" The strongest of the vegetable monsters appeared, this one an Onion. Had Jinn been the humorus sought he'd have wondered if it had something to do with Onions ability to make people cry. (Attack position. ATK/1200 DEF/1200) "Now I activate the Three red pepper spices I added to my hand! Each one will affect both my Onion Man, and your Dying Earth. Your monster will lose 900 attack points, and my Onion Man will gain that much."

The air was suddenly full with the color of red as the pepper laced dust carried out of it's effect. The embodiment of dead earth shifted slightly in the mist as it's power waned, but it would not show any other reactions to the poisonous ingredient. (ATK/1100) Onion Man however would only gain from this event. (ATK/2100)

Kabayama smiled. The upper hand was his, and he'd be dammed if he didn't press his advantage. "Onion Man! Battle! Attack Dying Earth!"

"Reverse card open! Gaias Protection! Curse of Gaia monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effects this turn. Your attack is almost meaningless." As the Onion planted it's feet into it's target, the "almost" in Jinns words became clear. The attack left no damage upon the monster, but Jinn was not so undamaged. (LP/1500)

Kabayama felt fear crawl down his spine, he desperately wanted at least one of those curses gone, and if Jinns words were to be believed then the situation was only to become worse. _"I could have gone after his token instead."_ Despite his folly, all was not lost. _"I just need to let him destroy Onion Man, and make it through his turn."_ "I set one card. Turn end." (Dying Earth ATK/2000. Onion man ATK/1200)

Jinn wasted no time pulling a card from his deck and revealing it. "Call of the Haunted. It is a trap, so Foul Wind prevents me from using it this turn." He picked another card from his hand. "I tribute my last token. I tribute summon Curse of Gaia – Empty Sky."

Kabayams eyes were turned to the sky as a sudden shadow was cast over him. He quickly came to realize the shadow was just the clouds blacking out the sun. They were gathering, creating a mass of clouds which began their decent, travelling faster and faster before they slammed into the earth, passing into it. The ground they became with began to crack, before chunks of earth began to rise from the ground.

It's face was even more different than it's allies, as it had even less of one. The only facial features it had were eye holes, with cloud behind them. Everything below the eyes was just a hole, with clouds filling it in an instant. It's face was emitting cloud traces slowly, with them being carried off by some unseen force so that they trailed behind their source.

It's upper body, on both the front and back were rather plain, with very very details or carvings upon them. The only notable features on the front of the creatures chest were twenty holes, each on either side of the creatures chest. Each aligned with where a rib would have been if the creature were human. Each of the holes were already emitting cloud themselves, which gathered to create a very thin veil of water vapour. It's arms, if they could actually be called arms, were made completely of cloud. Despite their substance, the white clouds appeared rather solid. The clouds eventually connected to the creatures hands, which were made of stone. They were almost featureless, aside from it's unique claws.

The monsters claws were mostly hollow, with only one side of them actually made of stone. Under the length of each of the stone formations that would be claws were instead filled with cloud. It's legs were the same as it's arms, composed mostly of cloud except for it's feet, which too had claws made of cloud. A monster who had absorbed the sky itself, Empty Sky was something which had been created to give this creature life. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1800) "Empty Sky. Attack his Onion Man. Endless Drought!" The curse's clouds were all suddenly darkened, it was absorbing all the moisture it could steal from the air.

The air was suddenly hot and dry, and getting hotter. The moisture in the air was quickly disappearing, and it was taking it's toll on Onion Man. It's surface started to crack as it quickly dried. The heat kept growing, and growing. It was starting to become too much.

The Onion ignited, seconds before it exploded. (Kabayama LP/2000)

"You are defenceless. You have lost."

"Not yet! Reverse Trap open! Extra Ingredients! I can only play this when a Normal Plant-type monster I control is destroyed by battle and I have no cards in my hand. I can special summon two level 3 or below normal plant-type monsters from my deck. I summon two more Onionmen!" This time the Onions lacked the power to fight at all, instead they were resting on a knee with the images of their actual cards under them. (Both Defence position. ATK/1200 DEF/1200)

"So be it! Dying Earth Foul Wind. Destroy both of them!" The Curses wasted no time, each one wasting no time. In seconds their targets had rotted and been destroyed.

Jinn was almost finished. "Now you are defenceless. But I'm out of attacks. I set one card and end my turn."

Kabayama let a sigh of relief escape him. _"I made it. Now I can finish this."_ "Draw." He quickly revealed his drawn card. "Spell Spice Caraway."

"Empty Sky prevents you from playing it."

"I know. But I have something else. I activate the effect of my Curry Pot! As long as at least 1 "Carrot Man", Onion Man" and "Potato Man" are currently removed from play by it's effect, I can remove from play every single monster on the field, then Special summon Curry Fiend Roux from my deck."

The news of the summoning was not the part Jinn was interested in. "Remove my monsters!"

"Yes! I activate the effect of Curry Pot! I remove from play every monster on the field!"

"No! I forbid this! Reverse Trap Open! Gaia's Will! Curse of Gaia monsters are unaffected by all effects this turn!" The trap did not seem to affect the field in any way that could be seen by the naked eye, but as all three of the Curses stood it was clear that something had transpired. They were still there, ready and waiting for whatever would happen.

Something was about to. "My Curry Pots effect still activates. From my deck I special summon..." He placed the card into a monster zone. "Curry Fiend Roux!"

The largest of Kabayamas monsters appeared, a giant of a creature, with an odd choice in clothing. It was in metals, bright silver on it's shoulder pads and helmet but a shade of beige most everywhere else. In it's right hand it held a giant metal ladle, in it's left what appeared to be a rice cooker. Despite it's armor and choice of weaponry, the monsters arms were surprisingly thin. It was worth wondering is this monster had any thumbs, it's cloves only showing giant hands with very large thumbs. As for the monsters feet, they were made completely out of steel, and kinda looked like forks with the tips bent to act as toes. On each of the monsters shoulders, aside from the pads were three plates, stacked on top of one another in such a way that one could mistake them for wings at a very quick glance. Even stranger was the monsters helmet, it was clearly a gravy boat. Perhaps the single strangest things were some of the fashion accessories this monster had. A carrot just below it's chin, and a belt composed entirely on onions. One could rightly wonder how this creature could even fight, especially when they gazed that it's attack and defence statuses. (Attack position. ATK/0 DEF/0)

"Zero points? What's the meaning of this?"

"It's all do to with it's name. _Curry_ Fiend Roux. That pot near me is his curry. Every ingredient within gives him power. Every "Spice" card gives 200 points. Every monster gives him 300 points. Eight Monsters have become ingredients, and five spice cards are also mixed in. That's 2400 points for Monsters and another 1000 for the spice cards." (Fiend ATK/3400)

"3400? That's almost enough to-!"

"Take all of your life points. Curry Fiend, attack Empty Sky!" The fiend leaned down, pouring some of the Curry from the boat on it's head into it's ladle, preparing to fire. Meanwhile Jinn was considering something.

"_If he destroys my Empty Sky, then he can use that Spell he drew."_ "Reverse Trap Open! Guidance of Gaia. As long as this trap remains, any time you attack a "Curse of Gaia" monster, I can change the attack to another monster in my control. I choose your Curry Fiends target to be Dying Earth!"

With the Curry poured the fiend threw the substance, it's own heat causing it to ignite. It struck it's target like a fireball, instantly wrapping in the flames that reduced it to little more than ash. (Jinn LP/100)

A ball of blackened earth appeared over the giant curry pot, falling into it. The surface of the curry was darkened a shade by the new ingredient. "Your monster is removed from the game, and my Curry Fiend gains attack points for it." (Curry Fiend ATK/3700) _"Either way. I can't play Caraway now. He's not likely going to be able to summon a monster with greater attack than Roux. I might make it to my next turn after all. I hope."_ "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw". He held up the card he had drawn in front of his face. He didn't turn it around just yet, but his deceleration was enough to describe the nature of what he had drawn

"You will have no more chances."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samejima glanced at his drawn card. _"Time to finish this. I hope."_ "I activate a Continuous Spell card, Soul Cannibalism. Once during each of my turn I can select a monster I control, then discard one monster that's the same attribute as the selected monster. The selected monster then gains attack points equal to the attack points of the discarded monster until the end of the turn. If I use this effect however I cannot summon this turn. I discard Cyber Dinosaur, and select my Cyber Ogre. My Cyber Dinosaurs attack points are 2500." (Ogre ATK/7900)

"So you're going for the kill now. Now that's what I was expecting from you, Principal Samejima. In a different world you would make a decent Death. But in this one...well." He laughed lightly to himself. "Your ideals will crumble to dust before your very eyes."

"We shall see! Cyber Ogre! Battle. Cyber Hunting!"

The Ogre jumped forward, roaring as it raised it's arm. The monk would not back down, or try to evade it's fate. Death was a part of a monster's life. Evading it was an act of futility. He closed his eyes, he would resign to his fate.

The claw swung down. In an instant the old man exploded, this meant a few things, one Kneji would be forced to avoid.

"Reverse card open. Moment of Moksha. When a 'Saṃsāra' monster is destroyed by battle, this card negates all damage I would have taken from that battle. Then I can select one 'Saṃsāra' monster in my graveyard whose attack points are equal to or lower than the damage I would have taken and add it to my hand. I choose my Monk. I'm not going down yet, Samejima."

"Maybe not. But I'm far from done. Turn end." (Ogre ATK/5400)

"Draw." He didn't even look at the drawn card before making a move. "My Saṃsāra Magician revives itself now." The sorceress rose, her hands now aglow with a black aura. (Attack position. ATK/1300 DEF/500) "Saṃsāra Magician effect activate. Upon it's return I can select a monster you control and reduce it's attack points to zero for the turn. I target Cyber Ogre." The Cybernetic creature howled out as it found itself covered by a dark aura. It's struggles did nothing to prevent it's fate. (Ogre ATK/0)

With his work on Cyber Ogre done, Kennji continued. "My Spell card now has two Rebirth Counters. I sacrifice it to activate it's effect. I draw two cards." He picked up three of his cards. "I set three cards. Then from my hand I summon Saṃsāra Monk." (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/800) "Saṃsāra Monk. Attack Cyber Ogre!"

The Monk began to chant, a wordless chant. The chant was a series of rises and falls in the Monks deep voice, it quickly started to sound like a song. The sound of this song reminded Samejima of a battle chant, of one about to go to war. The Monk started to glow white, the chanting grew louder. It was about to come, the chanting was now staying on higher notes than lower ones. It came, the monk held his voice on a single note, he threw out an open hand, pointing it directly at Cyber Ogre. The Monks aura vanished, suddenly appearing upon Cyber Ogre instead.

It exploded.

"I discarded Cyber Ogre from my hand. I negated your attack. Plus my Cyber Ogres effect activates." (Cyber Ogre ATK/800)

"I knew you would. You've left your monster venerable for this! Magician. Battle!" She waved her hand, releasing a wave of black energy. It cut into the Ogre with ease, detonating the monster. (Samejima LP/2500)

"Turn end."

Samejima clenched a fist behind his duel disk. This duel was...enlightening. _"He's very strong. I haven't managed to damage him yet. Even Trueman I managed to damage somewhat but this student..."_ He smiled in spite of himself. _"Maybe I'm just old, and the next generation of duellist has finished nipping at my heels. They're ready to try to outright defeat me once and for all. Well I'm not going to make it easy!"_ "Draw!"

He smiled. _"If the next generation is ready to stand on it's own, then it will learn to face it's own evils. And this card is one that has lead some very strong young men forward."_ He'd always wanted to play this.

"Spell card activate! Power Bond! I can send from either my side of the field or from my hand monsters that are listed as fusion materials for a Machine-type fusion monster."

"But you have nothing. Nothing!"

"Not on my field or in my hand. But they're not the only places I can go!" He revealed a second card from his hand. "I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support. With this I can pay half of my life points to use fusion materials from my graveyard for this fusion. But those materials are removed from the game." (Samejima LP/1250) Cards were starting to eject themselves..."I fuse my three Cyber Ogres."

A creature was manifesting itself on the field It stood taller than each of it's parts, and the monster that would be composed by two of them. It was so tall that it's highest point was only just below the ceiling. Unlike Cyber Ogre 2, which held claim to only two moveable limbs, this monster had four, or seven if you counted other moveable appendages. It's main from the rest of the "Cyber Ogre" line was it's armor. While Cyber Ogres armor was apparently wrapped around a living organism, and Cyber Ogre 2 seeming to be almost completely metallic, this creature was _living_ metal.

It's face could only be called a face of a true monster, it's eyes colored a sinister gold and it's long and sharp teeth would be enough to send most running away. The rest of the monster's face was a metal version of the one that each of it's parts had, if only composed of steel. It's horns were different than it's counterparts as well. Where as Cyber Ogre only had one large _complete_ horn, and number 2 had two much smaller horns, along with a third that pointed frontward, this monsters horns pointed upwards, connecting and branching to create a large trident formation.

The monster's body was very close to Cyber Ogre's, it stood upon two feet, each one extremely large with sharp claws. If the sheer size didn't crush anything under it, the grip these claws would apply sure would, either by crushing or cutting it to ribbons. This Ogre had more claws on it's feet. Where are Cyber Ogre had two on the front, one on the back of the foot, this monster had three at the front and two at the back.

It's armor was mostly a bright teal in color, except for sections of the body which were made of thicker metal. Along it's forearms, tail, and upper body the covering was a much darker shade teal. It's arm armor was very much like Cyber Ogre's, aside from the spikes at the back of the arm which instead of being diamond shapes with two more spikes next to them, this monster only had a single large spike. A long, strong tail rested on the floor behind it, the tip of it almost exactly like a mace, expect with much longer and larger spikes. The thing that separated this monster from the rest of it's archetype were it's two appendages on it's back.

Kenji quickly found himself covered in shadow as the monster before him spread it's large, metallic wings. The wings themselves were made of thin, black steel, but there was no doubt these wings would enable their owner to fly. This was the strongest of the Cyber Ogre line. "Cyber Ogre 3!" (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2300) "Power Bond effect activate. The fused monster gains attack points equal to it's original attack points." The Ogre roared as it glowed with the power that coursed through it.(ATK/6000) "Cyber Ogre 3 effect activate. It gains 500 attack points for every monster you control." (ATK/7000)

Kenji briefly lost balance, but managed to find his legs before he fell to the ground. What he had witnessed was something completely foreign to him. To gain such extreme attack power so simply..."Seven thousand...attack points..." _"I've underestimated him."_ He took a deep breath. _"But not by too much."_

Samejima nodded. His mightiest creature had one more secret to share. "Cyber Ogre 3 can attack every single monster my opponent controls during the battle phase."

"_I was wrong. Samejima is truly worthy of his position. But I will not be defeated!"_ "Reverse Trap Open! Mercy Rule! As long as this trap remains active, we are both subjugated to it's effect. During our respective turns, if our opponent controls at least two face-up monsters, and their combined attack power is lower than any monster we control, then that monster cannot attack. My combined monsters attack power is 2100. Your Ogres is 7000. You will not be harming me this turn." _"Safe."_

"_He saved himself."_ He looked down at his last card. _"This is almost as far as I can go. I just have one more thing to do."_ "I summon Cyber Kirin." In an oddly 'organic dog' fashion the cybernetic monster was sitting down. Not at all unlike a dog who had been told to "sit". Clearly cybernetics stayed very loyal to the subjects they were based on, sometimes. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/800) "I activate Cyber Kirins effect. By tributing it, I can negate all effect damage I take this turn." The Cybernetic canine was gone. "Now Power Bond will not inflict damage to me."

"Power Bond comes with a cost?"

Samejima nodded. "It deals damage equal to the original attack points of the monster it summons during the end phase."

"I see. Well I must admit, despite it's drawbacks, you have shown me the power I expected from you. Now it's time to bring this duel on the way to it's conclusion. My turn." He pulled a card from his deck, holding it in front of his face to see exactly what he had drawn.

"And it's conclusion is now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang arrived down by the water, standing on the ground several feet from where Judai was sitting. Despite the crunching of the wet stones beneath his feet as he approached, he doubted Judai had even noticed his approach. His eyes turned to the orb floating next to him. "Will you be coming with us?"

"**Yes."**

Xiaolang nodded, steadying his emotions as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He reached into his deck box on the front of his belt, pulling out the cards he had already prepared. His chest was suddenly aglow. "Then it's time. Shien, get him."

The Shogun appeared, in an instant jumping the very short distance to reach Judai.

Judai was snapped out of his thoughts most violently by the sudden appearance of an ally. "Wha-?"

Shien reached out. **"I'm sorry, Judai Yuki."** Before Judai had the chance to respond, Shien had grabbed him by the shoulder, and with great strength pulled the young duellist into a two handed grip.

"What the hell are you-!" Whatever Judai was going to say was lost as Shien jumped away, landing right on the back of the mighty steed that had appeared. Xiaolang, along with Pharaoh (his former owner already consumed) were already sat upon the steed, the boy holding the cat carefully in his arms.

Shien grabbed a reign. **"Take us to where Ritan Kentai fell."**

Judai was slumped over the Shogun, and was doing everything in his power to make his annoyance known. "Put me down dammit! AHHHHH!"

Any further protests were silenced by the movement of the Steed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke wasted no time. "I activate my set Quick-play spell. Spirit of the Titans. In order to use it I must have two Titian monsters in my graveyard, which I do. Now I can special summon a monster from my hand. But it will be returned to my hand at the end phase." He placed the monster in a zone. "I summon The Four Horsemen – War!" Out of a dark hole in the sky the Horseman of War descended, his golden sword already drawn as it's mighty steed galloped through the air. As the horse came to a stop the Horseman pointed his blade at his enemies, the very tip aiming right at Chronos heart. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000)

"_I have a very bad feeling about this na-no-ne..."_

"I activate my second set spell card. Equal Gain. I can use it when my life points are at least 1000 lower than yours. For every multiple of 1000 life points difference there is between us, we can each draw a card. That's three each."

Chronos nodded, each of them drawing their respective cards. The teacher took a moment to look at his cards, the middle one catching his attention. _"Ancient Gear Cannon. Even if he stops me from attacking on my next turn I can summon this on my next turn and use it's effect. It'll inflict 500 damage and this will be over." _He only needed to make it to his next turn.

A turn Sosuke was going to make sure would never come. "I activate Titans Return. I can return a Titan monster from my graveyard to my hand. But, there's another effect. If I pay half my life points I can add two Titans instead. I'll pay that cost." (LP/250) "I return Oceanus and Rhea to my hand." He collected the two cards that ejected themselves from the slot of his axe-disk. His hand moved to another card in his hand. "I activate the Equip Spell card Megamorph. And equip it to War." The Horsemen was oddly enough, completely unaffected by the spell. He and his steed failed to react to the fact that their points were rising, they weren't even growing. (ATK/6000)

"6000 points na-no-ne?"Chronos took a step back. "Incredible!" _"Well I can still make it through the turn. I __can still win."_ He steeled his resolve, and his stance. He would not let himself be overcome by this.

Sosuke laughed, his aura suddenly appeared. "Incredible? No. Not yet. War!" A black aura suddenly surrounded the monster. "Battle!"

The Horseman raised his mighty blade, the blade of purest gold. Suddenly the blade was glowing, radiating a light that had nothing to do with the sun above. The light started dim, but quickly grew into a glow that made it almost impossible to gaze upon with the naked eye. Despite the sheer might of it's glow, nothing around it was illuminated, this light was bound to the sword and would remain only with it. The light seemed to posses it's own power, creating a wind that made both Sosukes cloak and the Horsemans cape billow in it. Despite the sheer strength of the attack to come, and the wonder before his eyes, Chronos knew he would make it through this turn. He would make it...he would win.

So he thought. Sosuke spoke as his monster representative continued to gather power.

"Horsemen War effect activate. When it attacks, or is attacked, I can pay sacrifices to it's power. Every monster I discard or tribute gives it 1000 more points for the turn." He turned his hand around to show his enemy. "Titans Oceanus, Rhea and Chronus. That's three monsters." He placed them at the slot that was his graveyard, letting it claim them one by one. "That's 3000 extra attack points."

The Horsemans sword glowed brighter, now the strength of his sword was even greater. So greater that the ground around him was starting to break apart, large chunks of it suspending themselves in midair. By now the swords glow rivalled the suns. This attack was to be a truly shattering one. (Horsemen War ATK/9000) Only that needed be know was the name of the attack to come.

"Carnal Glory!"

With strange and ominous silence, the blade came down. The world was colored gold for a brief second as light covered all. The Blades decent ended. When it had it's light was revealed to have moved.

It was now upon it's opponent, a line of light made of purest gold starting just below the neck and ending just above the waist. The light had struck with incredible force, pieces of metal were falling all around, seemingly coming from where the light struck. The light faded, leaving a massive slash in the metallic centaur. The creature still stood there, stationary. Silent. The strange silence that that fallen upon the world was still there. Chronos was looking on in awe, awe that was to be forever torn from him by Soskues next words. Words, though spoken in a gentle tone, seemed to fill the entire world with their sound.

"Know the wounds of battle."

There was no time to question the meaning of that statement. No time to wonder. No time to even blink.

Chronos coat was suddenly ripped at the center, in a line that was nothing unlike the line that the light of Wars blade had formed into. Chronos mind was rendered blank by this, no-one except Sosuke could **not** have been affected by this in some way. Blood spilled out from the fresh wound, gushing into Chronos's hand, covering his cards and the disk he held. It spilled unto the ground. Chronos leaned forward, out of his legs simply not functioning right anymore. He fell forward, into a growing pool of his blood. As he hit the ground his monster took it's last second on the world. It exploded. The sound drowning out the sound of it's master falling.

Sosuke was silent as his opponent fell. His former teacher was no longer moving, but Sosuke had a feeling the man was still alive. So he spoke to him, just three words that to Sosuke, justified and explained everything. In so simple, so pure, and so true to him.

"This is War."

(Chronos LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuka smiled under her mask. "Reverse trap open. Vengeful Plagues. I can only activate it while I control no monsters. I can special summon two level four or lower "Plague" monsters from my graveyard in attack position. They are not allowed to attack however, ever. Revive! Plague Crow and Plague Deer!" The sickened creatures returned, each of their illnesses clearly hurting them more than ever. (Crow ATK/500 Deer ATK/1500) "I have summoned two times, but your dark cure only lets you select one of those monsters to damage me with."

"I choose your strongest." (Yuuka LP/500)

Now Yuuka was just about ready. Just about. "Revere trap open! Trap Stun! Every other trap on the field is negated for the turn!"

"Huh?" Emi's three trap combo was suddenly darkened and crackled with electricity as her opponents wrath took effect. _"She can summon freely, and I can't nullify attacks any more. I hope my life points can hold out."_

Hope was all Emi had, Yuuka had something else. "I sacrifice my two monsters." Both monsters vanished from the field. "I summon The Four Horsemen – Pestilence!" This sickened Horsewoman came through a black hole behind it's owner rather from above. She still failed to grasp at her reigns, but somehow seemed completely steady on her equally sickened horse. Her body remained still even with the sudden stop. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000)

Despite her medical trained nature immediately telling her to diagnose the creature before her, Emi was planning for the duel instead. _"I'll still have 100 life points after it attacks. And if I draw something I can inflict just 500 damage with then I can win."_ Her thoughts were shattered, along with her hopes, by Yuukas next words.

"'I'll still have 100 life points'. That's what you think, right? Sorry, Sensei. But this is your last turn. Pestilence Effect Activate!"

The sickened rider started to raise a heavily bruised and boil covered hand. With her ill health she was somewhat slow, but the fact she could raise her arm as much as she could would astound some. She flexed her hand so one finger was pointing. Pointing at Emis side of the field.

Pointing at the uninfected Angel. "What? Why is she pointing?"

Yuuka was silent for a moment, only for a moment as her opponents fear grew.

She spoke. "Once per turn I can select any face-up card my opponent controls. Then I inflict 200 damage for every card in my opponent's graveyard that is the same type of card as that chosen one. I have chosen a monster." She herself pointed now, right at Emis graveyard. "So Emi. Let's take a look at how many monsters are in your graveyard!"

Emi gave out a cry of terror, her body half trying to retreat as her graveyard started to glow. She knew what was in there of course, and what exactly was coming. Her thoughts were proven correct as sudden the images of three "Burning Algae" cards appeared. She managed not to scream as the toll of her dead was taken. (LP/1100) _"I've lost."_

Indeed she had. All that needed be done was the attack. Both duellist and Horsewoman were covered in an aura as Yuuka gave order. "Pestilence. Attack. Endless Plague!"

Once more the sickened rider raised a hand, but this time it was outstretched to her target. Once again it was the uninfected angel. Despite her movement, nothing seemed to be happening.

At first anyway.

The nurses one visible eye blinked in surprise as she grabbed at one of her hands. Parting the bandages to reveal bruised, boil covered skin. What ever skin wasn't bruised was turning yellow. The angels eyes were quickly full of fear. Her eye darted to each side of her body, the infection was spreading quickly. She started coughing violently. She fell to her knees, coughing violently into her hands which had clasped to her mouth. The bandages were falling off at random places, revealing that her entire body had apparently fallen to the infection.

Emi was horrified enough to see what was happening before her, but then something even worse happened. Her eyes shot to her hands as they were starting to mimic her angels condition. She could _feel_ it spreading almost instantly across her body. She felt herself growing weak, felt the pain, felt her body becoming sicker and sicker. Through her pain she could hear her opponent speak.

"This sickness is without cure. Without end. You may be a nurse but nothing you do will mean anything against this plague. From here on you are, as I said, Patient Zero."

Emi screamed, her pitched matched only by her angels sudden scream, which was suddenly silenced. She fell forward, her body failing her. Her body was only moving slightly as she groaned from the sheer pain she was in.

Yuuka looked at her fallen, sickened opponent. "You are the victim of Pestilence."

(Emi LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jinn revealed his draw. "The Four Horsemen – Famine." His monsters were suddenly disappearing, Kabayama didn't need to ask what was coming. "I tribute my two Curse of Gaia monsters." They were gone, leaving Jinn with nothing more to do than place the card upon the branches of his disk. "I summon The Four Horsemen – Famine!" The dark hole this horsemen appeared from came from the ground. Appearing just before Jinn. The Horsewoman and Horse of Famine rose, the hollow, pale and hairless face of it's expressionless rider gazing right ahead, but one would be right to question if he was actually _looking_ at the world around it. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000)

Kabayama took a step back, he suddenly had a very, very bad feeling. _"This monster...what does it do?"_

Jinns aura suddenly flared, a much darker one bound to his monster. Jinn pointed at the Curry Fiend. "Famine. Attack. Judgement of Hunger."

The horseman raised his scales, and suddenly the world seemed to change.

Both Famine and the Roux found themselves standing upon a silver weighing dish, not unlike the one that Famine held in his hand except for their sizes. The dishes rose up, the rest of the weighing scales appearing and connecting themselves to the dishes. The weighing was about to begin.

From his side of the scales Jinn spoke. "Famine effect activate. Any monster it battles is unaffected by the effects of all other cards during that battle. That monsters effects are also negated for that time."

"What?"

Famine raised it's scales, a miniature of both itself and the Curry fiend within it's own weighing scales. The weighing was starting. (Curry Fiend Roux ATK/0)

Upon the field Rouxs dish began to fall, raising Famines dish higher and higher. The weighing had been finished. Jinn spoke once more. "Your monsters hunger outweighs my own. You, Kabayama, have lost. Now you shall know endless hunger. Which you shall never satisfy. Never be free from. Which you can never end."

What skin the Curry Fiend had began to discolour and become thinner, as did it's face. The metals it held and wore began to rust. The vegetables it carried quickly rotted to nothing as the fiend fell to it's knees, the famine continuing to spread on it's body. In a moment all that remained was a starved and decayed fiend.

There was more to come.

Kabayama _felt_ it. A sudden flash of hunger, but before he could even think to do anything he felt...weak. He fell to his knees. So weak...so hungry. He didn't have the energy to move as he felt his body become thin, his skin pressing against his bones. He didn't understand. He could barely think.

Both monster and duellist fell, but only one was granted the mercy of a quick death. All that remained was a frail Kabayama who was too weak to even move.

Jinn looked over to his fallen, stricken opponent. "Now you know Famine."

(Kabayama LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The meaning of Kenjis words were about to become clear. "I sacrifice both of my Saṃsāra monsters." They vanished, becoming the fuel that would enable this tribute summon. "I summon The Four Horsemen – Death!" The entire field was suddenly drowned in darkness as the galloping of hooves could be heard. In a moment all that was visible in the darkened world was the Horsemen of Death itself, and the horse it rode upon. It's blade of bone was already drawn and ready for battle. The darkness lifted, revealing Death had taken it's place before it's master. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000)

Samejima felt a great fear fill his heart as he stared upon the monster before him. A very great fear indeed. _"What can this monster do?"_

Kenji was not forthcoming with answers to Samejimas silent question. "Since the number of monsters I control has changed, so do your Ogres attack points." (Cyber Ogre 3 ATK/6500)

Kenji was silent for a moment as the field around him seemed to come to a standstill. His monster stared down the Ogre it couldn't possibly defeat in a direct battle. Samjima watched, wondering what his opponent was waiting for.

Through his mask, no one could tell Kenjis eyes were closed. He could feel it, around the island. His allies had been victorious. Not that there had been any doubt of that. _"The heads have fallen to the ground. Now the students will be left without their authorities. All that remains is Samejima. But..."_ He raised his arms and crossed them, that being the only physical move he'd made in a full minute. There was another possibility..._"Could he do this alone? What if he were left to handle this on his own? Him and our other enemies. Removing authorities is one thing. But watching them fail..." _He smiled.

He turned around. "Good game. Samejima. But let's call it a draw. You have...more imminent matters to attend to."

"What do you mean?"

Kenji had reached the automatic doors, them opening to him before he stopped and spoke. "The dorm heads. You will see what I mean soon enough. Goodbye."

He passed through the door, it quickly closing behind him. His Cyber Ogre 3 faded. Samejima rushed to his desk, picking up his phone and dialling like a man possessed.

He had a feeling his opponent's words had not been for show.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had arrived, the steed vanishing as it's riders descended from it. Shien put his charge down before vanishing himself. Xiaolang met the angry eyes of Judai with unrelenting will. "Don't even think about getting pissy at me. I don't know what's got you in a slump, but I am **not** leaving you like this while the world goes to hell around you. Now get up!"

Judai rose, but not moving as Xiaolang started walking into the cave. After a few steps Xiaolang noticed he wasn't being followed. Judai spoke. "What's got you so interest in me all of a sudden? I know you've distanced yourselves from the rest of us."

If this statement had affected Xiaolang, he didn't show it. "You're the strongest. Whether or not I'm a member of your group is not important. We will all need you to be on fighting form in the coming days. And there's only one way I know that might put some sense into you." He removed the duel disk he had on his arm, throwing it to Judai, who caught it easily. Judai was wondering what this was all about when a familiar orb rose up next to him and spoke.

"**Judai. Trust him. He may not be good at showing it, but he's just trying to help-nya."**

Judai nodded, truth be told he just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his thoughts. He walked in

In a moment they were both in the cave, the cave that was now little more than a tomb. The pile of clothing and ash that was once Ritan Kentai having gone undisturbed since they had fallen to their resting place. As Judai reached where Xiaolang had fought a life and death battle, twice, the boy signalled him to stop moving. Xiaolang kept walking, walking right up to pile that were the remains of his father.

Xiaolang felt a little sickened as he looked down at the pile below him. Ritan's clothing was stained crimson, the very crimson that was mixed with the ash that Draygor had reduced Ritan to. Xiaolang leaned on a knee, picking up the suit in his hands, some errant ash spilling onto him. He reached into the suits several pockets one by one, searching for something. After a few pockets of nothing he started getting frustrated. _"Come on. __Where is it!"_ After the main pockets had failed him, he noticed there were pockets on the inside of the suit as well. He didn't need to think on it, he reached for the pocket over the heart.

In an instant he knew he had found what he was looking for, the dark energy that was once his fathers aura still lingered strongly upon what his hand had grasped. He pulled it out, glancing down at his prize. His left hand grabbed the black duel disk that his father had used. The boy stood up, holding up the deck to Judai.

"Judai. I don't know the extent of the things you have faced, the wonders you have seen, the stories you can tell. But I know one thing. No matter how long passes, our childhood nightmares are ones that can frighten us in ways nothing else can."

Judai felt a chill run down his spine. "Is that-?"

Xiaolang nodded, placing the black disk on his arm and shuffling the cards in his hands quickly. "My fathers deck." He slammed the deck into the disk. "No more of your cowardice, Judai. There is no Draygor, no Johan, nothing else outside me, you, this cave, your deck, and this one!"

A lump rose in Judai's throat. One he quickly forced down. Xiaolang was not going to let him leave, and everything inside him that called itself a duellist commanded him to stay. He pulled out his deck before placing into the disk he then activated.

Xiaolang nodded. "That's it Judai. Now you will know the wrath that struck fear into the hearts of many." He raised his disk over his head, activating it. For a brief moment he paused, letting what he was about to do sink in. He was about to fight with the most terrifying deck he knew. One that still visited his nightmares. He lowered his arm. He was ready for this.

"Now, Judai. You face the Demonic Warlords."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card: Special Edition!**

**The Four Horsemen**

**Each are:**

Dark Attribute

Level 8

Warrior-type

ATK/3000 DEF/2000

Effects:

**War**

When this monster attacks or is attacked, you can discard or tribute any number of monsters (other than this card). This card gains 1000 ATK for every discarded/tributed monster, until the end phase.

**Famine**

When this card battles another monster, that monsters effect(s) are negated, and that monster is unaffected by all other card effects (except this cards), until the end of the damage step.

**Pestilence**

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up card your opponent controls. Your opponent takes 200 damage for every card in their graveyard that's the same type as the selected card (Monster, Spell, or Trap).

**Death**

?

Commentary: Kenji

"I will reveal my power another day."

Author's notes: (Again a lot of em. One day they'll be longer than their actual chapter most likely)

Next chapter: Ritan's **true** deck in action! You didn't think I'd never reveal it, did you? Told you Ritan's Legacy was gonna be a treat. Would now be a good time to announce another hiatus?

Kidding! Already working on the next chapter. Though be warned it's gonna be a slow update again. Monster descriptions are one of my many mortal enemies.

Hopefully it won't be as long as this one, that's two long chapters in a row! I'm not made to write this much! In the future I'll cut really long chapters into two or more smaller chapters, just for easier reading.

New "Reverse" system:  
In order to help distinguish between Spell and Trap cards, duellists will from here on be saying "Reverse Trap open" or "Reverse Spell open". I've yet to decide how to distinguish between Continuous, Counter, and quick-play cards and such, but for now it's better than nothing.

Card Note:  
Yes I am using the Animé effect for Cyber Ogre. The OCG/TGC totally crapped it up. I stated my policy on what I'll do with cards the TGC/OCG crap up back in the prologue (so very long ago). Though I will add to that policy. If the TGC/OCG actually **improve** a card without diminishing plot value, then I'll likely use the result.

About Zexal Abridged: (mainly a response to AndresTheName)

How did the team get Takahata101 and MasakoX? Well some say "Emihime has connections", but I think "Emihime used her sexy voice" is closer to the truth. As for the cons attendance I don't have the details, but I'm pretty Emihime and Tonyx15 are attending Youmacon this year.

Episode one is still in the video editing stages, and is pretty far along as far as I know. There have been a number of things delaying the project but they're just about over. I won't have any further details from here on in. I quit the team recently. My humor style was much different form the direction the team seems to be going for (Episode 2 was a real mess during script development. Though it is just about done now as far as I know). The scripting will be divided between Emihime and Azarfirefly from here on in (episode 1 wont be changed, it's still mostly my scripting I think.). I still suggest people subscribe to the team though. ExceedSummonFTW. You can find them on youtube.

P.S. (to all)

I do respond to personal messages, so if you have (or you could make) an account and wanna send a message to me/ask a question then go ahead. Beats waiting for the next chapter to get a response right?


	28. The Demonic Warlords

Authors notes: Another month, another chapter.

**This** is what some of you have been waiting for. The closest thing to what some would say is the duel that should have happened. However, with Ritan being nothing but a pile of bloody ash now, this is the best you're gonna get. It's also the closest Judai has come to fighting a major bad guy directly in this book so far, only took 27 chapters. I figure it'll be another 100 at least before he fights Draygor. In a decade or so then perhaps with my update rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 27**

**The Demonic Warlords**

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Judai hesitantly picked up a card from his deck. Memories flashed before his eyes, of the times he had watched the deck he was about to fight bare it's wrath on it's enemies. He finally pulled the card from his deck. "Draw." He glanced at the card he had drawn. He played it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman." The Hero appeared, it's arms crossed as was it's tradition. For a moment Judai wondered if the Hero would even survive the next turn. For now that would be a mystery to him. "Turn end."

Xiaolang frowned. _"He's not taking this seriously."_ He grabbed the top card of his fathers deck. "Draw!" He placed the drawn card in his hand, along with the other cards he had never wanted to hold. He could see the darkness that was once his fathers power was still one with the deck. Xiaolang briefly wondered when the last time was that Ritan had used these cards. However, there were more pressing matters. ""Judai, if you want to win this, if you even want to have a chance, you have to take this seriously! Now I summon!"

He moved his hand to the first monster he would summon. As his fingers touched the card, the darkness upon it latched onto his hand. _"What the-?"_

He didn't have the time to think further before the world around him was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang blinked. At least, he _thought_ it was him that blinked. He was no longer in the middle of a duel with Judai.

"_Today I rise above the maggots that compose the masses."_

"_What the hell?"_

That was _not_ Xiaolang's thought. As he took in his surroundings, and the deck in a hand that was not his own he quickly realized, he wasn't in the present day. He was in a memory.

A memory that belonged to Ritan Kentai.

Xiaolang had no influence here, this was Ritans memory and would only play out as it was supposed to. The platform Ritan was standing upon was rising up quickly, Xiaolang had a feeling he knew which day this was, and as the roof of the chamber opened, his suspicions were proven true.

"**Introducing! In the bout to decide the title of Pro League Champion! First! Ritan Kentai!"**

Xiaolang's hearing was filled with his fathers cruel laughter as he rose through the smokescreen that hid his assent. He was still laughing as the platform ceased to move. He suddenly stopped, raising his voice so the hidden mic attached to his shirt would pick up his voice. "Bring me my victim!"

As if the stadium was responding to his orders, smoke appeared on the other side of the arena, from it was coming Ritan's first opponent.

"**And to face him! Remi Myu!"**

Ritan smiled, another one of his thoughts echoing to his son. _"Oh and I get a girl. My lucky day."_ He grinned. _"I've made people scream like girls, but never an actual girl scream. Should be entertaining." _With the cheering was finally finished, the giant monitor above the duellists signified it was time to start, Ritan was being given the first move.

One he would only be too glad to take. "Draw." He glanced at the drawn card, before placing it in his hand along with the rest. He moved his hand to mirror an action his son would perform many years later.

As his hand approached the card, the world around Xiaolang started to turn dark, the memory was finishing with him. The last thing he saw was Ritan removing the card from his hand, the sound of the world fading with his vision, all faded. except one last word of his fathers voice.

"Arise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang blinked once more. He was back in the real world. He looked around once, checking everything around him was real. As he looked down at his duel disk, he realized that he had played the card in his glimpse of the past, as his father had played it. The summon was about to begin. 

"Demonic Warlord Scorching Chain."

The summon began with a bright light, glowing like the heart of an inferno. Judai was briefly forced to shield his eyes before he could gaze upon the creature. The creature was different from any Judai had seen before. He'd seen fiends, zombies, would-be gods, dragons of steel, monsters from a world of darkness l but nothing quite like this.

The creature was much taller, and it's physique much more imposing than almost all of his Heroes, it's clawed feet creating a strong thud upon the ground as it took a step on the field. The "Demon" part of it's name was clearly demonstrated by the horns upon it's head, two of them at the front of the forehead, each pointing forward a short distance before suddenly stabbing upward a considerable distance, more than enough to impale a human target. There was also a third horn at the back at the head, that one pointing directly up.

The face of the beast was surprisingly human in terms of features; Two eyes, nose and mouth. It's eyes were almost completely black, aside for the pupils which themselves were as fire, a blaze which made the blackness around it shine in the very cruel eyes of this monster. The mouth of the creature had it's teeth bared, each one a white fang, and rather large as well. This monster's mouth was much bigger than most other humanoid creatures, but in the world of Duel Monsters that still made it considerably small.

The Warlord's skin was a deep, burnt orange, with red subtly mixed into it. Like someone had taken the color of a burning blaze and dimmed it before wrapping it around the bones of this creature. The monster's upper body was strong, along with the rest of the creature's physical form. In sheer strength it would be a challenge to overpower such a beast, if a feat could even be pulled off by human force. Despite the creature's bulk, one could see a ten-ribbed rib cage pushing against the monster's chest from the inside.

The creature's chest was wrapped in gold glowing chains. Whatever these chains were made of would require examination, but it caused the skin under them to smoke. These chains were also wrapped around each of it's arms. It's hands were very large, each of it's fingers long, narrow and sharp claws.

It's legs were both muscular and bare, ending with two large and clawed feet. The Warlord growled, it's noise primal and speaking of darker intents. The first of the Warlords to come had been summoned. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/1400)

Judai felt another chill run down his spine. _"He wasn't bluffing. He's using __that__ deck."_

Xiaolang left Judai to realize the weight of the situation as he looked down at one of the cards in his hand. One that was different from the rest of the cards in his hands. He could sense power from it, but unlike the others, there was none of the darkness that Xiaolang now understood to be memory upon them. It took him a few seconds to guess why there was nothing upon it.

Ritan had never played it.

Xiaolang took a moment to read it's effect, nodding when he realized it's usefulness. It was time for it's first activation. "I activate Altar of the Fallen!"

Like certain other cards, the manifestation of this card appeared behind it's user. On the very ground the Gateway to Extinction had appeared. It began with a pentagram, drawn in fire that painted itself upon the stone, the insides of the star were quickly filled with gold. The gold spilled out, creating a square of gold under the pentagram. It rose up. What started as a square became a block, which then became a small tower. It grew high, high enough that the top of the tower was now twice the height of the one who had played it. Atop of the Pentagram something else was forming, a mass of crimson that was taking form. In a moment a crimson, handless cauldron had formed, a very large and tall one as well. One could easily stand within, and by crouching sink into it's depths. A completely clear liquid filled the cauldron. Absolutely clear. The only sign Liquid even resided within was the gentle rippling of it's surface. Whatever this substance was, was a complete mystery.

With the manifestation of the card behind him, Xiaolang continued. "Each time a Demonic Warlord is sent to the graveyard, or destroys a monster by battle the Altar gains one Pyre Counter. I can tribute this card and special summon a Demonic Warlord from my deck or graveyard who's level is equal to or lower than the number of counters it held." He glanced at another card in his hand. It was time to go back into his fathers memories. "I activate the effect of my Warlord."

He grasped the card...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the same battle as before, but it later in the duel. Remi had no cards left in her hand, and two set cards on her field. Nothing else. (LP/2100). Ritan had two set cards on his own, along with the first monster he had summoned. He had two cards in his hand, one he was about to make use of.

Ritan smiled. "I activate the effect of my Demonic Warlord." He discarded the card...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang snapped back to reality the second the card had left his grasp. _"So while I'm touching the cards I'm __going to witness one of Ritan's memories? Wait, I only see them when I go to play them. So how Ritan used this deck is stored in it, but why did I see him entering the arena before?"_ His eyes turned back to the deck. _"How many of your memories are in this deck, Ritan?"_

He looked back up. "By discarding another 'Demonic Warlord' monster, my monster can attack twice this turn."

Judai blinked once. _"Clayman's defence is too strong for it to be defeated by battle. So what's Xiaolang __thinking?"_

Xiaolang looked to another card in his hand, there were some more memories on this one.

He grasped it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Xiaolang a second to realize the memory he had found himself in was not a duel. A few seconds more and he realized where he was. He was in Ritan's personal study, many years ago. How many he could not be sure. Ritan was unrolling some kind of scroll on his table, it was apparently old, by the look of it, and Ritan was unrolling it slowly and with great care.

Had he been in control of his own body, he'd have gasped. Ritan's words made the reality of the image before him all the more real.

"So the Gateway exists." He smiled. "Very interesting..." He chuckled. "Guess I better win the match today then."

Xiaolang finally knew when this memory originated.

This was the day Ritan would become champion.

"_But how does Draygor tie into all this?"_

Reality was dragging him back before he had to chance to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang was still grasping the card, the memory he had witnessed hadn't played the card, so neither had he. The memories still remained on the card, in fact there were more upon them. What memory Xiaolang would see would depend on which piece of the darkness he would touch. The boy briefly wondered if perhaps his fathers entire lifetime of memories was stored in this deck.

In all honestly, he didn't really care. "I activate an Equip Spell card." He placed it into his duel disk, the image appearing behind the Demonic Warlord he was in control of. "First, Malicious Dominance. I can only equip this card to a Demonic Warlord. First, it gains 400 attack points." (ATK/2000) "Second, well. I am using that bastard's deck. I'll just show you! Attack!"

The demon opened it's right hand, creating a ball of golden fire, the fire moved quickly, becoming long and narrow strips that fused themselves to the chains on it's arm, the flames thickened slightly, before suddenly ceasing to burn. The substance of the chains revealed itself to be the very flames this monster could make. The demon cracked it's new chain whip in the air, before swiping it across the field. It grasped Clayman by the arm, one could have thought that the whip was merely going to burn the arm it held in an attempt to destroy the Hero, but there was more.

The Hero rose to his feet, the card image beneath him vanishing. (ATK/800) The Hero had been forced into a battle he absolutely could not win.

The demon pulled, and in an instant Clayman was sent sailing across the arena. The Hero could not stop itself, or what was to come. The Demon took a step forward, with it's empty claw flexing. It suddenly thrust out it's arm.

The Hero's body twitched, but did nothing more than that as the claw gripped around the Hero's heart. The claw gripped into a fist, then pulled out. The Demon dropped it's victim, leaving a now lifeless husk to fall to the ground and explode.

Judai was too shocked to respond to what he had seen. Monster's who delivered defeat so viciously was not something he was used to. (Judai LP/2800)

Xiaolang was frowning. "As you saw, my Malicious Dominance can change a face-up defence position monster the equipped card attacks to attack position. Now Judai I'm not done yet! Remember my monster can attack again!"

"Wha-?" Judai had no time to react before the whip of fire wrapped themselves around him. In seconds he was ignited, the fire covering him absolutely. The only solace in this situation was that the flames were mere holograms. (LP/800) When the fires faded a slightly dazed Judai shook his head. Even after taking such an attack he seemed rather despondent, like he had barely noticed the blast. Not the reaction Xiaolang was looking for.

"Dammit Judai! I just took you down to under 1000 life points! **React!** Get angry! Get excited! Come up with a counter attack! DO SOMETHING!" His teeth almost cracked as they gritted together, still nothing. "You coward! Don't think for a second I'm finished. I activate the effect of my Altar!"

A chalice appeared above the cauldron, a crimson color that somehow seemed to shine like gold. It moved through the air on it's own, floating down to where Clayman had fallen, it dipped itself, collecting something. "Every single time a Demonic Warlord defeats a monster by battle or is sent to the graveyard itself, my altar collects the ashes of the fallen creature." The chalice moved back to the cauldron, tipping in the ashes of the fallen hero. "I'll explain what they are for later on. But remember, I discarded a Warlord for my monsters effect, my altar has two counters now." (Altar/2) "You can refuse to fight if you want, but I wont."

He grasp another card...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crunch of frozen grass sounded out as Ritan stepped upon it, he'd spent a while searching for this, but it had all been worth it. He arrived at a very old and ruined temple that the locals spoke of in fear. Word was spreading through the local village. A group of people had entered these grounds a few days ago and had yet to come out. They said the ground was haunted.

"_They're half right."_

Ritan stepped into the temples walls, feeling the very unique and intimidating presence. He smiled. _"So is it here?"_ He followed it to it's source, arriving down a hallway in which he could see a stone door ajar. _"Where is that group I wonder."_ He walked on, reaching the open door. He looked within the room. _"Found them."_

Before him were many abandoned cloaks, but the feeling in the room, and the ash he could see spilling out from one of the cloaks told him all he needed to know. They were dead. _"But the ash. How was that...what?"_ He noticed something on the floor, he leaned down to pick it up. It was a book, with leather covering. It was completely black, but held no markings upon it. He stood back up, slipping it into his front pocket. There was something more interesting in the room. He stared at the wall before him. He could sense something coming from it, something evil, sinister. Something wicked.

Something not unlike him. "Show yourself, Draygor."

From the monolith the creature came, it's form little more than ghost.**"Who are you, human? And how do you know my name?"**

"Your mythology is easy to trace for someone like me." He looked around. "I'd been in contact with one of these people, can't tell which one now. Your handiwork?"

"**Yes. I needed energy to hold myself to this world after they summoned me. But it's not enough..."**

Ritan grinned. "Not enough to break you out. Your prison prevents you from leaving completely, doesn't it?"

"**You know of my prison?"**

He nodded. "I know many things. Including a way for you to escape."

"**What is your demand, human? None of your kind do things for free."**

He grinned. "My name is Ritan. And as for what I want...we'll discuss it another day. Will you accept my help?"

"**For now, Ritan. Only for now."**

Ritan held out a hand. "Then use my body as an anchor to this world."

The beast held out a hand, reaching out to Ritan's own extended hand. Their hands met.

Darkness filled Xiaolang's vision, the memory was about to end, but Xiaolang had seen all that he wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So that's how they met."_ He shook his head lightly, trying to rid himself of the remnants of the memory on his minds eye. He had to do this. "I set one card. Turn end."

"Draw. I set one monster. Turn end."

"_Dammit. He wont fight back. What can I do? He's not responding to any move I make."_ He let loose a silent sigh. _"Ritan could have scared him. That bastard could strike terror into anyone with these cards. Well I'm the-"_ With a blink he realized. _"I really am the closest thing left to him. Not exactly a pleasant thought. Well I'm not giving up."_ "Draw!" _"Not a monster card. Well I cant end the duel this turn at any rate._" "Warlord! Battle! Destroy his set monster!"

The Chain whip cracked in the air as the warlord sent it along it's path to Xiaolang's target. The set monster was removed from the hiding place that was a set card image. Cross Porter appeared, powerless to do anything as the chains wrapped around it's neck. It wrapped tightly before igniting it's victim. The creature screamed as it burned, it's armor melting off before the mercy of exploding found it. (Altar/3) There was some good to this however.

Judai already had his deck in his hand and parted. "Cross Porter effect activate. When it's sent to the graveyard I can add a 'Neo Spacian' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird." He shuffled his deck again and placed it back into his disk.

Xiaolang blinked. _"Well that's something at least."_ He glanced at his drawn card. _"I'll keep this in my hand. I don't want to go wondering through __his__ memories more than I can help."_ "Turn end."

Despite his despondency, Judai had enough presence of mind to notice what was in front of his eyes. _"Something about that deck is bothering him. Well he's not going to let me go until this match is over."_ He placed an apathetic hand on his deck. _"Guess I got no choice"_ "Draw." He nodded. He may have not felt like fighting, but his deck had other ideas.

"I activate Fake Hero. I can special summon an 'Elemental Hero' from my hand, but it cannot attack and it will be returned to my hand at the end phase. I summon Elemental Hero Neos." Judai's ace was much more prepared than him for the upcoming battle. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) "I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!" A flap of wings sounded the coming of this Neo Spacian, it reached the ground and took to a knee, it's life on the field was likely to be longer than Neos, defence was the safest bet. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/600)

"_Is this it? Even if fused he wont be able to make a finishing blow. Come on, Judai."_

"I activate Neo Spacian Extent! By tributing a Neo Spaican I control, I can special summon a Neo Spacian that has the same name from my fusion deck. Every one of my Neo Spacians has a member in my extra deck that shares its name, now meet Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird's!" Air Hummingbird stood up as it began to glow, the evolution of this Neo Spacian had begun.

The Spacian's white wings were replaced by four larger, golden wings, along with a much larger set of tail feathers. The inner sections of the wings were white as snow. The bird's tall and somewhat muscle-lacking body grew taller, with many strong muscles lining it's chest and arms. The blue lines of it's body doubled in size, with new ones reaching up the sides of the birds face, meeting to form a blue line in the creatures hair, creating a line that ran down the center of it's face. The bird's body color had changed drastically. Gone was the familiar red, now the Neo Spacian was white as snow itself, making it stand out a great deal in the very darkened cave. Hummingbird's face had not changed much, but the fact it's beak had increased in length and become more narrow was someone only the blind could miss. Clearly that beak along could be quite a fine weapon. "Neo Spacian Gale Hummingbird!" (Defence position. ATK/1100 DEF/900)

"So I take it your new monster must have an impressive effect for you to summon it."

Judai nodded. "Once per turn I can gain 500 life points for every card you control and in your hand. But I don't need to use it now. I have something else planned. Neos. Gale Hummingbird. Contact Fusion!" The evolved Neo Spacian and it's Hero rose up into the white spiral galaxy, a new Hero was about to be born. "Come Forth! Elemental Hero Gale Neos!"

The superior form of Air Neos descended, gently landing upon the ground as it's four mighty wings shone. What once were Diamonds upon the Heroes wings were now long lance-like spikes, each made of the Diamond that "Air Neos" wore, all four wings held the same weapon of choice. Like the other Heroes born of evolved Neo Spacian fusions, this monster bore a much more bulky form than it's original counterpart. It's strong arms, each armed with three long, large blades between the hand and elbows were still beneath the shoulder armor, each holding a round jewel at the top of it. Each of the shoulder pads held gold trim, which travelled across the Heroes chest armor. The jewel on the chest had been relocated as well, now in the center of the Heroes chest. Gale Neo's helmet almost completely obscured it's face, letting on it's emerald eyes be seen, but the back of the helmet that had once been a single long pointed piece of metal was now split into two, each pointing out parallel with the Heroes wings. The Heroes now golden claws flexed, a Demonic Warlord was about to become victim to this mighty hero. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2300)

Xiaolang felt a small smile emerge on his face. "That's better. What's next?"

"Elemental Hero Gale Neos effect activate. When my life points are lower or higher than yours, Gale Neos gains attack power equal to that difference." (Xiaolang LP/4000. Judai LP/800. Gale Neos ATK/6000)

"What?" Xiaolang took a few sharp breaths. _"First he won't fight. Now he does __**this!**__ Will me make up his god damn mind!"_

"Gale Neos! Battle! Supreme Skyrip Slash!"

Gale Neos spread it's wingspan before flapping them inwards once with a mighty beat so the lances connected. A glowing blade in the shape of an X appeared, glowing with a strong green light as it soared across the arena, heading directly for the Demonic Warlord. The demon threw out a chain in an attempt to destroy the oncoming blow, but they only shattered into embers, along with their creator.

He smiled. "I don't think so, Judai!" He threw up his duel disk. "Demonic Warlord Hell Guardian effect activate!" Fire burst from the graveyard of the disk Xiaolang was holding, a veil of it wrapping around the still living Warlord. The attack hit, bursting the creature into the fires that had wrapped around it. The fires spread outwards, a growing circle of pure flame. Judai flinched as the fires passed him. The fires surrounded both him and Xiaolang, trapping them in a circle of flame. _"This effect..."_ He knew it all too well.

(Xiaolang LP/4000)

Xiaolang placed the fallen Demonic Warlord in his graveyard, his tone harsh. "If you think Ritan Kentai could have been beaten by that attack alone then you are guilty of holding a dead man in contempt. You're really off form, Judai. Up to three times, Demonic Warlord Hell Guardian can negate battle damage involving a Demonic Warlord monster I control if it's in my graveyard." His hazel eyes burned with the fire reflected in them. "I use the effect of my Malicious Dominance. It allows me to draw a card now as I control no other monsters." He pulled a card, placing it in his hand without checking it. "I will not be defeated so easily." Behind him the ashes of his fallen warlord were already being poured into the cauldron. The surface now emanated a thin layer of black smoke, the liquid under it had changed from being completely clear to violet. (Altar/4)

Judai nodded. "Turn end."

"_I got a response out of him, a good one too. That's something. But he's far from where he needs to be. I need to hit him harder, harsher. I need to put the full force of this deck on him."_

Xiaolang placed a hand upon his father's deck. "DRAW!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Elemental Hero Gale Neos

Monster

Wind

8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK/2800 DEF/2300

"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Gale Hummingbird"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). If your life points are higher or lower than your opponents life points, increase this monster's ATK by the difference.

Commentary: Judai

"The combined possibilities of my Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians are truly endless!"

Authors notes: Finally a much shorter chapter. Just when you didn't want them short, am I right? Next chapter the duel comes to an end. I will have the next chapter up in less than a month, promise.

A side project of this book as you may have guessed is to finish the Neo-Spacian NEX set.

P.S: For any possible Shin-chan fans in my audience I've released a new book; Shin-Chan GX. The cast of GX replaced by Shin chan cast members. It's for humor and parody purposes so don't expect anything awe inspiring. Though if you're looking for awe inspiring writing I must wonder why you're reading this book to begin with.


	29. A Chalice of Ash

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 28**

**A Chalice of Ash**

The fires finally died out.

"_Gale Neos has 6000 attack points, more than most can deal with. Good thing I'm not using a deck most would use."_ He moved his hand to hover over the first card he would play for the turn. _"I have a very bad feeling about this..."_ He grasped it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first few seconds of this memory all Xiaolang could see was smoke, only when it cleared could any sense be made of it. It was the championship match once more, Ritan was now completely out of monsters, but clearly Hell Guardian had been around to protect him from the worst of it (LP/4000). A defenceless Ritan was far from a finished one, Xiaolang had seen enough of his father's duels to know that, and that rule applied on this day as well.

He'd watched this match many times. The duel was approaching it's end. Remi would fight valiantly for a few more turns, but would be finished off like everyone else who'd come before the Demonic Warlords. "You managed to kill off my monster. I'd call it impressive if I had more than one. But as it is I'm not. Now to revive it! Spell card activate!"

This was all Xiaolang saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He continued from where the memory left off. "Blazing Rebirth! I can revive any Demonic Warlord, but at the turns end it will be destroyed and I will receive damage equal to it's attack points. I revive the one I just lost!" A geyser of pure flame was almost as frightening as the growl which sounded this Warlord's return. The Demon already held new chains upon it's rebirth, death was not something the beast had accepted well. (Attack position. ATK/1600) "I tribute my monster to tribute summon another." He grasped another darkness covered card in his hand...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Xiaolang found himself in Ritan's personal study. His safe's door was ajar as he removed a deck from it, one Xiaolang had a feeling he was using right now. Ritan placed it inside of his suit's pocket. Now there was only one thing left in the safe, the only thing Ritan Kentai would leave behind on this day. One thing he would not see again for many years.

"_Oblivion."_

Ritan looked down at the card with an expression Xiaolang could not see, but his words formed the mental picture of his expression. "Use this weapon well, boy. Use it and grow strong. Strong enough to serve your life's purpose." He turned from the safe, walking away from it, walking out of the door, walking out the lives of his family.

He would never again return to that home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang stopped his move. _"He left Oblivion to me on purpose?" _He shook his head_. "I'll worry about this later."_ "I summon Demonic Warlord Punishment Beast."

This was the first Demonic Warlord Judai could not recognize, possibly because he'd avoided watching a number of Ritan's duels, maybe because Ritan had simply not played it at a profession match. Either way this was the first time Judai had seen it, and it was not a welcome first introduction.

It came onto the field flailing wildly, thrashing against the bonds it had been wrapped in. Chains bound this creature's arms to it's chest in an attempt to keep it from moving, but it's legs were free to carry the rest of their body.

Like the warlord before it, this monster also had horns, but these horns were much less interesting to gaze upon. There were only two, each upon the creature's head, directly above it's eyes. The creature also shared it's sacrifice's skin tone.

The creature's face was almost canine-like in nature. It's sharp, shifting gold eyes taking in it's surroundings in rapid succession, not that it's mind was capable of understanding the situation beyond the fact it was trapped. It's long, large and fang-filled mouth was currently trying to grasp the chains that bound it's face, said face moving back and forth to assist in the struggle when at last the fangs found steel, escape was imminent. With it's two mighty horns pointing out from the top of it's head, and the Demon's facial features, this beast could be mistaken as a cross-breed between Dog and Bull. It's viciousness however could raise the question if the cross-breed possibly originated from more violent creatures, or perhaps being a Demonic creature simply made one more vicious by nature.

The beasts chest was, aside from bound by chains, covered by deep crimson fur. It's powerful chest thrashed against the binds around it without relent, without pause. There was no way the beast was going to stop until it was _free_. It's equally muscular, but fur-less arms struggled as well, the many, many small bone spikes in it's arm screeching against the steel, it's powerful claws however unable to reach the chains. A 'clink' made the beast stop for a moment, it'd had heard it, even in the thrashing it had heard the quiet click, it had perhaps realized...

It scale covered legs shifted into a more steady stance, it would need great strength for this. It's pawed feet dug their nails into the ground, it was time.

With a ferocious growl the beast gave one last great thrash, ripping off the chains with it's arm and jaw strength like they were mere string now. It discarded the chains before sniffing at the air with it's canine snout. It found Plasma Vice by scent and growled. It had decided that the Hero was to blame for it's previous predicament, and soon it would enact it's revenge. (Attack position. ATK/2300 DEF/1900)

"_Now a little more of Ritan's strength will turn against him."_ "Judai! I hope you're prepared! Go my Warlord! Attack Gale Neos!"

The beast growled, before throwing it's head to the heavens to scream like the mindless beast it was. The screech that rebounded off the walls held no soul, no true mind of it's own. It's deep and powerful nature held nothing but mindless savagery. This was a beast of punishment, as very few things were more brutal than that which did not understand what it meant to stop. It ceased it's screaming, glancing across at it's foe with burning eyes. It was time, it's two front appendages struck the ground as it moved forward with one powerful push. In it's madness it could not understand that this was not a fight it could win.

Alone. "Reverse Trap Open! Inferno Rage! During this turn, any time a Demonic Warlord monster attacks another monster that has greater attack power than itself, it gains attack points equal half of it's targets attack power." The beast was ignited, covered completely in a veil of flame, yet the fire did not stop or even distract it. (ATK/5300) Xiaolang bit down on his lip, the world was getting hazy, but this time, this time he would not go into the memories. He would not allow it. Even with all of his will, he could not quite silence the voice. _"__So this is the gate. The seal of the Six is strong. It will not be easy to break, but I have my plan in play.__" _Xiaolang released his lip. "Demonic Warlord Punishment Beast Effect Activate! When it attacks, it gains attack points equal to it's target times 100 points." The Demon roared once more, the blaze of it's body burning just that bit brighter. (ATK/6100) Once more Xiaolang heard the voice. _"__Kill it!__"_

The Warlord threw itself upon Gale Neos, grasping at the Hero's face with both of it's mighty, burning claws. There was no time to react as the beast opened it's jaws, setting them open the face of it's victim and igniting both.

"AHHH!" Judai was thrown to the ground as Gale Neos was devoured by the blaze. He slammed into the ground. On better days he'd be up instantly with a grin on his face, but today he lacked the energy and will, but he did notice something. Something not even Xiaolang had noticed..._ "Why did he say 'kill it'?"_ He forced himself to sit up. _"Is that deck messing with his mind?"_ A voice penetrated his thoughts, one even more unwelcome than the original owner of the deck he was fighting. _**"**__**Yes.**__**"**_Judai gripped the ground with great anger. _"Begone, Haou!"_ _**"**__**You asked a question, I answered since no one else would. There is something upon that deck and it plays with the boy's mind. He is too inexperienced in such things to properly resist. Your cowardice has placed his sanity in danger. You should simply surrender your body to me.**__**"**__ "Never. Never again." __**"**__**So be it, coward. But remember, your actions have cost quite enough already. Continue and it will only cost more.**__**"**_ Judai found his feet, he was not in the mood to deal with the king, no matter much truth there was to his words. He had to end this duel. _"I can't let someone __else suffer."_ (LP/700. Altar/6)

Xiaolang blinked. _"He's going to fight, but why? It can't have been the attack alone."_ He shifted his jaw. _"Why are my teeth clenched? I didn't do that..."_ He looked down. _"It cant be."_ He gulped down the lump in his throat. _"This deck is influencing me."_ He reached out and touched the next card, once more willing his mind to stay in the now, but the voice would not be completely silenced. _"__I must wait. My plan is not ready.__"_ "Turn end." _"What was his plan?"_

"_I have to try and end this."_ "Draw! I activate Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge! I fusion summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" For the second time, Judai summoned the golden armored, golden powered Hero. The fused creature clenched it's mighty hands, there would be no holding back from here. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2300) "Plasma Vice effect activate! By discarding a card, I can destroy an attack position monster you control." Judai picked up his last card, placing it in his graveyard. An empty hand was a price few would pay, and Judai was one of those few. "I destroy your warlord!" Plasma Voice raised a hand, blasting a mighty bolt at it's target. Xiaolang was about to be down a monster.

From one point of view anyway. "Reverse Trap Open! Hate Vein! I must tribute my Warlord to activate it!" His monster faded before the bolt could touch it. The Hero had shot and missed. "Now I can summon a Demonic Warlord from my hand. It gains attack points equal to the monster I tributed to activate Hate Vein." He grasped the card, the memories seeping in again. He could feel his mouth trying to move, and before he could stop it. "Arise, Demonic Warlord Magma Golem!"

This monster was completely different from it's allies, while they could be called some kind of flesh-based life form, this one was far from such a thing. The demon glowed with the magma that composed it's very body. Almost it's entire made was made of a bright yellow liquid inferno, at least on it's surface. What was beneath that was shown only on some parts of the thing's body. Stone slates adorned it's chest, the same kind of stone that made up the monster's three horns. Two horns occupied where the monster's eyes would have been, the third was positioned rather strangely, in the monster's right hand, in the very palm. This was a monster that being made of stone, could mix and match it's appearance it would seem. The monster was, like the other of it's archetype, physically large, but this monster had dedicated it's physique mainly to sheer bulk, which with this monster was an extremely bad thing. It walked upon feet made of stone, but held many cracks which revealed the magma within, leaking some of it as well. This Warlord could quite accurately be described as a hulking mass of moving magma. (ATK/1800 DEF/800. Altar/7) "Now my Hate Vein raises it's attack power!" (ATK/4100) _"Damn. If he can't get out of this then I've won."_

"Turn end."

"_Shit!"_ "Draw! I set a card." This time his defences failed him, clearly this memory was much more potent than the last, Xiaolang was to be enlightened as to why.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

No Traps. No Spells. No Monsters. This is the sight Xiaolang was greeted with from Ritan's eyes. It was exactly as Xiaolang could remember this duel. Remi had fought valiantly, but Ritan had quickly reduced her best strategies to graveyard filler. Xiaolang didn't need to wonder what Monster Ritan has prepare for the final attack. A big event like this, nothing short of his ace was going to fulfil the role. Ritan glanced at the card he had just drawn, the one Xiaoang had just set. Ritan spoke.

"You have no defences left. No strategies. I'm done with you." He raised a card, pointing at his opponent. "Finish her, my reaper."

The Scythe-weilding demonic warlord briefly vanished, before reappearing behind Remi, it struck.

Remi was admirably silent as the attack struck her. (LP/0) She fell to her knees, utterly defeated. Ritan had won.

The champion had been crowned. _"Another phase completed. Excellent."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in reality Xiaolang was faced with the possibility that if he attacked, he might win. Today, he had to take that possibility, and only today was it a burden. He put from mind the last thoughts he had just heard, they were the past, this was here and now.

"Magma Golem, attack Plasma Vice!"

The Warlord ran forward, pulling back it's mighty third horn as it's almost featureless body spilled it's essence upon the ground. It thrust it's weapon forward, the force of it causing much of the magma on it's hands to propel forward along with the impaling weapon. Now two things were reaching out to destroy the Hero.

Two things that would never reach their target. Instead metal armor blocked their way.

Judai's graveyard was glowing, his quick manurer ejecting itself. "Necro Gardna effect activate! By remove it from play, I can negate your attack."

"_Nice save, Judai. But can you turn this around and win?"_ "Turn end."

"_I knew Ritan's deck was strong, but when facing it down myself...no wonder I had nightmares because of this deck._" "Draw!" He discarded the card almost instantly. "Plasma Vice effect activate. I destroy your Warlord now." Another bolt blasted off, this time there would be no attempt by Xiaolang to evade it. The blast struck hard, instantly detonating it's target. In seconds Judai's foe had nothing he could call a defence.

Xiaolang nodded. _"He's getting there. Maybe a couple of turns and he'll finish this. I can hope."_

"Plasma Vice! Direct attack! Plasma Pulsation!"

Xiaolang would not permit this to happen. "Forget it Judai! You're not reaching me! Reverse Trap Open! Pyre Wall!" _"He is ready. It is time for me to put my plan in motion."_ I can negate your attack and end this battle phase by sending a Demonic Warlord from my deck to the graveyard that has the same level. You know which one I'm sending, Judai!"

Judai gulped. "Yeah..."

Xiaolang had already parted his deck, placing the ace monster of Ritan Kentai into the graveyard, this memory was rather weak, manifesting only as a voice. _"He has failed me!" _Xiaolang grinned. He had a guess as to who the 'he' in the sentence was. His grin was dim next to the sudden fires that rose up in front of him. A wall wall of fire, as wide and as high as the cave protected him from the incoming voltage that sought to reduce his life points. The crimson blazes shined with a light that could blind any that would stare into it for too long. Judai had failed in his attack, and now the Altar was only to gain from it. Another monster's ashes fell into it's mixture. The contents were now blackened by the still hot ash, matching the black smoke emitting from it. (Altar/9)

Judai could do no more. "Turn end."

"Draw..." He glanced at the drawn card. _"Target practice for Plasma Vice."_ He turned an eye to behind him. _"There's only one real logical move here."_ He frowned. _"Shit. Well it's all or nothing now!"_ "I activate the effect of my altar! Once per turn, I can remove any number of Martyr counters from it. If I do, I cannot Normal, Special summon or set any new monsters this turn. In exchange I get to summon a Demonic Warlord from my graveyard whose level is equal to the number of cards removed. I will remove eight." (Altar/1)

The black smoke suddenly grew, creating a sphere that sat atop of the cauldron. The darkness turned, rotating around the surface as the pentagram's fires rose, launching themselves right into the sphere of smoke. Both Judai and Xiaolang looked up in a sense of morbid wonder as the process continued. The sphere was starting to change, the fires were starting to ignite the smoke, what started as smoke became a ball of perfectly still golden fire. Xiaolang continued.

"You know what's coming now!" He grasped the Warlord that came from his graveyard, hearing his father's voice once more. _"He comes. And he comes for me. Now I will use him to open the gate. Everything has fallen into place. No matter the outcome, I am prepared._" "I summon Ritan's ace monster. Demonic Warlord Malicious Reaper!"

The sphere burst, it's golden blazes descending down to the world below like water. It covered the walkway separating Xiaolang and Judai, much of it spilling down to either side, falling into the depths that's ends were unknown. Judai looked up to the creature that had been summoned, not that he required any reminder as to the appearance of the creature that had been called forth.

The Reaper of the Demonic Warlords was the only one thus far that wore an article of clothing. The reaper was draped in a black cloak. From over it's head to it's feet this giant of a monster was laden by it. Despite it's clothing, much of this Warlord's body structural features could be made out.

The monster's face, if it even was it's own face was nothing but bone. Like a certain other creature Ritan had involved itself with this creature's used a skull as it's own face. This skull was of a creature that Judai could not begin to identify, even after all the years he'd known of this Warlord. In all honestly, Judai was not even sure if it was ever a skull. The skull was Gray, so he had no idea if the skull was actually even a skull, or a very morbid and creepy helmet.

The Skull was very large, several times the size of a human skull, and bore no resemblance to a creature Judai could name. It was the first Warlord not to have a horn upon it's head, the cloak's hood lying upon the top of this 'head' undisturbed, even though the head's surface was more of a square-like structure. Down the sides of the face there were no features, just a smooth, flat surface. The bottom of this Demon's 'face' was almost blank too, it had no mouth or nose on it's mask. However, this face was far from featureless. The Demon had eyes carved into the mask, large circular eyes with were intricate in their detail. The details were carved in a mixture of holes, and where the steel had been undisturbed. The carver of this mask was extremely clever, as it gave one who would look into them the impression that real eyes were looking back. The most notable feature of the eyes was the circular array of diamonds that made the center, which alone would have only been pretty jewellery, but with the most unnerving thing about the Reaper's head they became so much more.

The skull glowed from within, a bright and strong glow like fire itself was housed behind the eyes. The fire shown in the Diamonds, making the 'eyes' of the reaper glow with a very befitting light. Between the monster's eyes red was painted into the steel, first starting as two small lines that came from each eye, but meeting to grow as a rectangle of red that steadily grew wider as it ran down the mask. The reaper that cried blood, was a description that Xiaolang had given the face in his younger days, and only added to his nightmares of the creature as a result. Whatever face lay under the skull was something very few would even wish to see. Neither Judai or Xiaolang were among that few. The skull itself was so large that it was partly supported by the monster's shoulders, carvings made for the shoulders to fit in.

The Reaper's chest was somewhat exposed, given that there was a hole in the cloak. The hole was in the top left of the monster's chest, where in one could see a fire glowing from underneath. Judai glanced at it for a moment, feeling his own heart stop briefly when the light flashed bright for far less than a second. The fire he could see was the Reaper's _heart_. This Demon housed a heart of pure fire. For some unknown reason, a number of bones were sewn to the cloak around the chest. Each of a different shape and size, one an actual human skull. No one knew where they originated from, and no one was asking.

The Demon's right hand was currently grasped around it's weapon of choice, it's hands were large, each of it's long fingers narrow like claws. Being a "Reaper" one could ask if this monster even had flesh upon it's hands, but to examine the appendages would be quite near impossible. The hands were so bright that they could hurt the eyes that gazed at them too long. Xiaolang was almost certain that the brightness of the monster's hands came from within, something under the hands gave off an incredible amount of heat and light. Xiaolang expected it had something to do with the monster's blazing heart.

The scythe was among the most dull features of the demon. The Grim Reaper needed very little to make it's scythe terrifying, neither did this Reaper. The handle was made of some kind of black steel, and the entire weapon's proportions were more befitted to it's user's size. No markings or feature's marked the handle, and nothing was at the base of the handle, which was lengthy enough to reach it's user's feet. The blade was the work of art, or so Ritan had claimed so in his lifetime. The blade was, very oddly, white as snow. Somehow the blade even managed to give off it's own gentle light, but in the hands of this creature, the massive blade was far from a pretty. From the very tip of the blade something was dripping, a bright drop of liquid fire fell from the blade every few seconds. It would take a close look, but if one was brave enough to take the time, the red trim on the edges of the blade, as well as the line that ran along the center of the blade would show that firsts appearances were very deceiving in this Warlord's case.

It's legs were mostly covered by the cloak, but from the monster's feet, Judai had a suspicion they were nothing more than bone. It's feet were bone, human as well. This Warlord may have in fact been at least partly Human, but, Judai once thought with a shudder, what Human would set the bones of their feet ablaze. The monster's feet glowed with a gentle flame, no harm seemed to be coming to the bones they burned but one would be foolish to touch the deep orange fire.

This was Demonic Warlord Malicious Reaper. Ritan's ace creature, one many upon many more had learned to fear, Judai being no exception. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2200)

"_My god!...it's..."_ He stepped back. He was actually _scared_. _"It's still as frightening as I remember it. Ritan was...very strong."_

Just how strong was something Judai was about to discover. "Attack!"

The Demon gripped it's scythe with both of it's mighty, clawed and seemingly burning hands. It raised it's weapon from the ground, raising it high, ready to strike. Xiaolang knew what could only be coming now.

The Reaper vanished, like it had never been there to begin with it vanished from Xiaolang's side of the field. He did not even need to turn his head to find where the Reaper had gone to.

Plasma Vice was completely unaware of the monster that now stood behind him, with it's scythe prepared and it's target selected, death had come to claim it's next victim today. It struck, ramming it's blade right through the quickly screaming Hero. This brutal act alone would not suffice however. The demonic Reaper picked up the skewered Hero, flipping him right over it's own body and slamming it directly onto Judai.

The Hero ignited.

Xiaolang frowned as he heard Judai scream. This may have been by far the closest he'd ever come to defeating Judai, which is exactly why he wasn't pleased. This was not his deck, or his might. This was the strength of another, one who even after death was able to damage the world. By now the blaze had faded, revealing Judai to be slightly dazed, but still standing. (Judai LP/500) _"I've pushed you as far as I think this deck can, at least under my control. It's now or never Judai."_ His ears caught the sound of crackling. _"What?"_

He turned around, the altar was now dyed in red light as the cauldron glowed with it's own crimson light. Xiaolang felt a sudden chill run down his spine. _"What the hell's going on!"_ Another chalice appeared, another death meant another round of ash to collect. _"All of this over the death of Plasma Vice?"_ The chalice descended, travelling to collect a round of ash.

Not that of the fallen Hero. The crimson cup dipped itself into blood-dyed ash. "What?" Xiaolang jumped, reaching out to try and grasp the chalice in his hand. He missed, creating a cloud with the remaining ash that had not been collected. He quickly found himself back on his feet, too late to stop what was happening.

The bloodied ash hit the liquid below. The ashes of humanity were left to mix with the ashes of so many fallen creatures. The center of the liquid became red, before the color bled out amongst the rest of the fluid, making it like itself. The cauldron boiled, creating smoke and steam from whatever was being created. The smoke crackled with power, dark streaks of lightening decorating the surface of the emissions. The Pentagram rose once more, throwing itself into the smoke will great force and speed, it vanished as the smoke grew and grew before suddenly igniting. The ceiling of the cave was suddenly alive with a crimson blaze. Just when the worst seemed just about the come the fire suddenly retreated, wrapping around the altar, cauldron to block. Now all there remained was a pillar of fire. It turned in blaze, a cylinder of pure flame, turning in place faster and faster until Xiaolang was forced to block his face with his hands. His feet skidded across the ground as he roared from sheer effort, but against this phenomenon his physical strength was nothing. Through the chaos he could hear a voice.

"What are you doing, Xiaolang!"

"This isn't me, Judai!" He finally stopped struggling, the fire was slowing down. It stopped, a turning tower of fire simply...stopped. Xiaolang could only take in what he saw for a moment before, like a candle before the strong breeze the fire was going out. Only the Cauldron remained, and it was smoking. The surface of it's contents was now completely obscured by the smoke tha]t now emitted from it. Xiaolang felt a chill run through him, _something_ had to have been coming from the cauldron now. _"It used Ritan's ash, but that's...no that cant be possible..."_ He watched the surface of the smoke begin to shift.

The creation was rising.

First it's head rose up, still almost completely obscured by the steam and smoke. It was human, so very human. Xiaolang felt a weight land in his very soul, somehow...somehow he knew. Somehow he knew exactly what was behind the smoke, even if it has not revealed itself. He saw the smoked figure being clothed in garments quite like the monster Xiaolang had last summoned.

Then the smoke started to part, and had Xiaolang been foolish enough to have any doubts, they were erased.

The creation smiled, then broke into laughter. It parted it's arms to declare itself to the world even louder than when it had started. That day a great darkness had found it's way into the world once more. A great evil once again drew breath. At once so much became clear, and so much more became that much more vague. One thing however, was completely clear. An undeniable truth. A fact none could escape.

Ritan Kentai had been reborn.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Altar of the Fallen

Spell (Continuous)

Each time a "Demonic Warlord" monster is sent to the graveyard or destroys a monster by battle, place 1 Martyr Counter on this card. Once per turn, during your main phase, you can remove any number of Martyr counters from this card to special summon 1 "Demonic Warlord" monster from your graveyard whose level is equal to the number of counters removed. You cannot Normal/Special summon or set another monster during the turn you summon a monster with this card's effect.

Commentary: Ritan

"Where life and death are united. Where even the dead can rise to life again!"

Authors notes: Happy Halloween! This year's theme: Necromancy.

(Yes, I know this chapter (like the last) was short but you got two chapters in under a month, that's the trade off.)

To answer what you're likely wondering; no. I'm far from done with plot twists. I wonder if I can pull off anything that's actually unexpected though.


	30. Prelude

Author's Notes: Well it's been a year. A year since I posted the prologue, the beginnings of what would become a continuation effort of GX. A year full of twists, battles and heavy delays. Now we move into the second year, and with any luck, it's eventual completion. Happy (very late) Anniversary folks. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 29**

**Prelude**

Ritan looked down at his hands, his laughter still reflecting off the walls of the cave. _"Alive."_ His eyes closed. _"Alive!"_ He threw his head back, roaring our to any who would hear. "I'm **ALIVE**!" His laughter continued for only a minute before he stopped. He lowered his head, the last of the emissions fading away. He smiled. "Hello...son."

"R-...Ritan." Xiaolang had turned around completely by now, but was backing away. The sight before him was impossible...but yet. "You're...You're-"

"Alive." He looked at the items he'd been clothed in, he smiled. A Demon clothed in the robe of his reaper (minus the _tasteful_ decorations and hole). "How long was I dead?" Seeing his son's shock, and Judai's mirroring it he closed his eyes. He reached out to the world around him. He couldn't sense Draygor, but the creatures capacity for hiding made Ritan doubt the monsters death. He did feel something else however. _"What is that? Four of them..."_ "heh"_ "He's picked out some servants then? I don't recognize that other energy they have mixed Draygor's with."_ "Well?"

Xiaolang found his tounge. "How long?...How long! You're supposed to be dead!"

Ritan shook his head. "You're no help to me. I'll be taking my property back though." He raised a hand.

"Wha-?"

Ritan's duel disk burst into flame. "AHH!" Xiaolang threw himself back, the fires jumping from his arm, rushing through the air in streams fire which travelled to Ritan's extended arm. Xiaolang looked at his arm, no damage.

Ritan grinned as his fire wrapped around his arm, forming the very disk that had left from Xiaolangs hand. He looked down at it. "The Demonic Warlords are back in my hand." He turned back to his son. "Xiaolang, you finally were of use to me." He looked up, turning his head towards Judai. "If I cant sense Draygor then that means you must have hurt him, Judai Yuki. I'm far from surprised, I know of your strength. But as someone has used my deck then one thing is clear; no one could completely stop him. Somehow Drayor has evaded his destruction. All the better..." He grinned. "All the better for **me!**" He threw up his arms.

Fire. Fire burned around the resurrected monster of a man, radiating from his very being. The fires began to obscure him, crawling up his body until they were just under his head. "Goodbye, Xiaolang. Judai Yuki. I know my son's feeling is mutual, but I hope _we_ never meet again, Judai." Then at last his head was obscured, he was one with the blaze.

The blaze jumped forward.

"No you **don't** you bastard!" His chest blazed with the symbol of the six. "**SHIEN!**" Shien appeared, standing in front of Xiaolang with his blade already drawn. The Shogun raised his blade with both hands, preparing to strike down with all of his power.

The fire split, becoming two streams of fire that travelled past either side of Xiaolang and Shien. Xiaolang had time for only a single thought. _"Which one's him?"_ He looked up past the fire. "Judai! Stop him!"

"I-" Judai froze up, his figure still as the fires came closer and closer.

The fires turned, they were about to cross, to fuse once more. "JUDAI!"

They passed, the two streams continued, passing Judai before leaving the cave, after the brief relief that Judai was not attacked Xiaolang realized the truth. For the second time, a monster had escaped the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later Ritan Kentai rose from the fire that had stopped near the volcano of duel academia. He was smiling. He had done it. He had crawled back from death.

"Everything is going as planned." He turned around, looking up to the volcano behind him.

"_Some of Xiaolang's recent memories have been copied into my own. Glad it was him who fell for that trap. So Draygor lost his bones? Interesting."_ The fires ignited beneath his feet, letting him glide upon it. _"As was your hiding place, Xiaolang."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang was punching at the ground below him, his knuckles bleeding as he screamed out in frustration. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMMMIT!" He hit even harder, and harder. After a few more strikes he calmed down, the pain in his hands becoming just a little too much noticeable, he looked at Judai, who was still frozen in place, in the eye. "What the hell Judai? You could have taken a shot at him! You could have gotten Yubel out here! What's the hell's with you!" Judai turned around, silent. "Don't you turn your back on me!" Judai started walking. "Judai!" He kept walking."JUDAI!"

He was gone.

The full weight of the situation hit him. This was his idea. He had dragged Judai here. He had used the Demonic Warlord deck, not throwing it away at the first moment it showed strange signs. Judai was still unable to fight. Last, but far from the least was the fact that Ritan was alive once more.

It was all his fault.

He screamed, his boundless fury filling the cave a heartbeat. It was a full minute before his howling stopped. He leaned down, shovelling in air. It had taken his full lung power to make that scream. He turned to his side, looking at his fathers clothing. Something looked strange to him. He stood up, walking over to it.

"**What is it, Xiaolang?"** The boy ignored his ally, crashing down to his knees as his hands reached into the other front pocket. He wrapped his fingers around something before pulling it out.

With a gasp he'd realized just what he'd found. It seemed not to have even aged a day since the memory.

"**What have you found?"**

Xiaolang pocketed the book. "Something interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiser sat outside the emergency ward as he waited. He could recall a time not too long ago when he'd been in that room himself. Right now a former mentor of his was in there, fighting for his life, perhaps even more so than Kaiser once had. He looked down at his hands, the blood had dried by now. He wondered for a second if it would ever be washed away. The clothes he wore now would be disposed of later, he had no desire to wear anything that had once been covered in a former teacher's blood. He'd seen the extent of his former mentors injuries himself, picked up the bleeding man and brought him in. Even after all that it seemed to surreal to him, like he'd somehow woken into a nightmare and that any second he was going to snap out of this twisted daydream. He'd seen death, violence, carnage. Stared down and fought against creatures that most would fallen against by their own fear alone. Yet even that didn't have this kind of impact upon him. Blood made the damage seem so much more real.

"_A human being has to live their life to the fullest until the very end. That is a person's duty, and their right.__" _He remembered Chronos' words well, they had been the driving force behind what was would have been his last match. _"Can you say you did so, Chronos? If you die now, can you say you did?"_ He leaned back, _"Can I now? When I see how much further I have to go?"_ He felt a sting of guilt over think about himself at a time like this. _"Don't give up, sensei."_

The sound of doors opening shattered his thoughts, and in the reflection of the window he could see someone entering. "Hello, Samejima. What's the news elsewhere?" He heard a sigh.

"Not good, though I suppose we can take some slight solace in that Chronos is the patient in the greatest danger."

"And the others? Who else has been injured?"

"The dorm heads Kabayama and Emi. I imagine Draygor intended for all the people in charge to be defeated in one fell swoop. Emi is currently locked up in complete isolation, at her own demand. She's fallen very sick with a virus she doesn't recognize or know how to treat. Thankfully it doesn't seem to have spread yet. Kabayama has become weak and frail, and is suffering from extreme hunger and thirst. We've tried to help both but so far..." He did not need to put into words what he trying to say. "I was also attacked. Kaiser turned his head slightly, his eyes questioning. "My opponent called the duel off in the end. But I have the feeling he would have defeated me." He walked over to the window, gazing out at the sea. "Bigger battles are ahead. Let us hope we have the strength we need to survive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**You have done well. Three of you, anyway. Death, explain yourself!"**

Kenji's expression was hidden well behind his mask, as intimidating as the Emissary was, the creature was obviously at least some what content with the days work. Even his failure could sneak by, if given proper excuse. "Destroying the authorities is one thing. However, the students would think that the authorities were at least _once_ capable. So I thought why not leave one intact, and let the students watch him fail? Watching a leader fall to pieces on his own is a devastation much more lasting than watching them defeated by an enemy."

"_**Cunning, for a human."**_ **"Very well. But if your plan looks to fail you will fix it yourself. Or suffer punishment.** The darkness of his shifted across the now dying trees. **"We must begin the search for my-"** The darkness stopped. **"What...is that?"** The darkness rose, reaching up to the very ceiling. **"It cant be."** He growled, first subtly, before it quickly grew into a roar.

Kenji was the only horsemen to _not_ take a step back. "What is it you sense, Draygor?"

"**Ritan LIVES!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Do I tell them?"_ Xiaolang was walking through the woods, making his way back to the school, or his dorm. He was still deciding on that. _"I don't suppose I can hope Ritan and Draygor will kill one another."_ He shook his head. _"Ritan just got back from the dead, he wont be looking to go back."_ He stopped looking up to the sky, the volcano was emitting a bit more smoke than than normal today, though variation in the volcano's emission was nothing out of the ordinary on this island. Xiaolang thought back to the duel, how he'd fought using the Demonic Warlord deck, and how slowly but surely it'd set the environment for Ritan's resurrection.

"_How long had he been planning that? Did he intend to die and be revived? Or was it a precaution? And why...why did he leave me Oblivion?"_ He shook his head and continued walking, the past was past, he had to concentrate on the here and now. _"If they find out they might go after him. They could get themselves killed. Ritan has never been defeated and he'll have no concern about killing anyone who gets in his way. Damn I've really fucked up."_ He sighed. _"Well at least Ritan will likely work against Draygor now. At least some of their energies will be devoted to fighting each other."_ He finally reached the end of the woods, breaking out of the trees to overhear voices of his fellow students. It took him only a few seconds to draw a conclusion.

"_Oh hell."_

He ran towards the hospital, figuring what he'd named 'Judai's group' would be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHUT UP-SARUS!" The now shocked members of the Ra yellow dorm all turned to face a very angry Kenzan. News had gotten around quick, Kabayama had been attacked. Rumours were circulating. Ranging from Kabayama was in in a coma, to he was dead and many strange places in between. Fear had spread, the students wondered if they could be next. Kenzan was left to try and control his dorm. "I won't lie-don. Kabayama-sensei is in the medial ward but he's not in any immediate danger. From now on I'm in charge-sarus!" No sooner than the words had left his mouth than the rebellion started.

"Why should you be in charge?"

He could understand that question.

"I have the higher grades!"

He could let that one slide.

"I'm the better duellist!"

That one on the other hand...

"Alright-don! Anyone of you who thinks they can beat me get over here! Whoever beats me gets to be put in charge-sarus!" _"I hope the others are having less trouble than me-sarus."_ He armed his weapon of choice, this was going to take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manjoume was approaching the end of his speech. "...now until Chronos-sensei can resume his duties or someone else," He took a quick breath. "takes his place. We have to do things on our own. Since I am a graduate I suggest advisory duties are dealt with by myself and my fellow graduates. Myself and Sho will handle the boys, Asuka the girls. Any objections?" As he looked down at the mixture of boys and girls that made up his former dorm he _wished_ they had objected. Oh how he wished...

"PLEASE TEACH US TO DUEL MANJOUME-SENSEI!"

Their shouting managed to drown out Manjoue swearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monster finally ceased it's mindless roaring, the darkness condensed, returning to the forest below.

"**War! Famine! Pestilence! Scout out the enemy again! Death! Remain here, I may need a guard if that cursed mortal finds his way here. Go now! Scout them out and deal further damage!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samejima and Kaiser turned to face the door as a sudden intruder broke their silence. "Xiaolang?"

"Principal Samejima, Kaiser Ryo. I overheard some gossip about attacks. How accurate is it?"

The principal answered. "Chronos, Emi and Kabayama are greatly injured. Where have you been? I'd have thought you would have already known."

"I've...let off a real shit bomb."

Now even Ryo was interested. "What do you mean?"

He sighed._ "The day is about to get worse."_ He steeled his resolve, and began to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai approached his dorm with heavy feet. He'd barely slept recently, he just wanted to rest. Rest and for some blissful moments forget how the world had gone to hell around him. Just for a moment he needed to rest, to forget. If only for a short while.

He stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan had just left the red dorm, having just finished a short nap, not that it had been very restful. He figured a walk would have some affect on him mood. He was right, but not in the way he'd hoped he'd be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world seemed to find itself silent as two young men stared across at one another. No one else was present to witness this moment. Both minds recalled the last time they had met, and battled. The ending of a battle which ended in a way only they knew. They stood, just looking into eyes of the other across the distance that divided them. Whatever needed be said, needed be done, would not be so on this day.

Johan turned away, walking to whatever destination his feet would find. Judai continued to his room, opening the door silently. He quickly found his bed and slammed his body upon it. It took only moments for sleep to finally claim him, but not before tears had escaped his eyes. _"Why can't things just be peaceful?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke grinned as he looked at the poster for the now cancelled tournament before him. "I think we have our targets. Three students fought in that tournament, and there are three of us."

Jinn nodded. "You will be fighting Koyo Hibiki no doubt. Pestilence, which one do you want to face?"

She raised a hand to her mask, in thought. "Yaseimaru. I wanna see more infected animals." With that she walked off, leaving the two boys to converse amongst themselves. Sosuke was the first to speak.

"Her deck creeps me out."

"_She_ creeps me out. Kinda odd. You'd think Death would be the creepy one."

Sosuke nodded. "We'll meet back at the base." He left as well, he had an opponent to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...now I have no idea where he is or what he's up to. And Judai's still in no acceptable shape."

Once more silence found itself filling the room, each of the listeners short of anything to say. What _could_ one really say to that? The day was bad enough, now it'd only gotten worse. How much more so was something time would tell, but for now a word had to be spoken to articulate this situation. That word was found by the Emperor.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The surface of liquid flame bubbled with the heat of itself. Smoke rose from the surface of the flame, making it's journey to it's exit. The area was empty, or so it would seem.

White rose from the surface of the fire, the white of bone. It rose higher, until it's full form emerged from the fire. Something was under it, flesh. A hand gripped the base of the skull as it's body rose, laughing as the fire dripped from it's bare body. Ritan Kentai looked at the skull and grinned. "Nice try, kid. But not good enough." Ritan walked across the lava below him as if it were ground, eventually reaching stone. "With this one piece, I can find the rest. And with the rest, the upper hand will be mine." The skull was suddenly aflame, but the fire would not harm this nigh indestructible bone. "Victory is MINE!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Across the campus other victories were about to dawn. The Horsemen of War found his target, quite alone near the Obelisk dorm, scouting for opponents to test himself against. Famine had found his target alone in an empty classroom. Pestilence had searched hard, but she was eventually able to find her target experimenting with traps in the woods. Another wound was about to be struck at the body of good, to become the second drumbeat in the anthem of carnage that was soon to come.

Six duellists raised their weapons, but only three would remain standing. **"Duel!"**

XXXXXXXXXXX

The thuds of footsteps were the only sounds as Kaiser and Xiaolang walked towards the Obelisk dorm. Once again a meeting of the group that had formed around Judai was to take place. Later on Kaiser would realize with a smirk, that outside of such matters as this the group almost never met another member from it. Despite being a group of friends, they never met much, but sad to say such was growing up. You never got to spend as much time with your friends as you would like. He turned an eye to the boy who's membership status was ambiguous. "Don't blame yourself."

"Heh. Would you be saying that to yourself if you brought a Demon back from Hell?"

"Maybe not. But your intentions were noble. Sad to say Judai did not always respond to such pressures, I myself have tried it."

"No luck either?"

"None at all. Judai is...a complicated person. And his situation with Johan isn't helping."

"What's the story with those two anyway?"

Kaiser stopped, his face in frown, he held up a hand to his chin. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I did ask. And I need something _else_ to think about."

Kaiser nodded, the dorm was still a distance away. He had time. "It's a long story. I don't have it all. I will tell you all I know."

Xiaolang nodded, finally he was going to get the story. "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXX

Koyo took a step back (LP/400). _"Crap."_ Terra Firma was the only defence he had left. (Attack position. ATK/2500)

Sosuke grinned under his mask. "CARNAL GLORY!" The card in carnation of War brought it's mighty blade slashing it's light into the Hero in an instant.

Wounding it's master an instant later. Koyo gave a gurgled scream,his mouth full of blood. He fell back, his glasses falling off as the wound brought him to what might have seemed to be a certain death. He gave one last breath as the world around him turned black. The young Hero user would not be fighting anymore.

Sosuke laughed. "All shall know the glory of battle!"

XXXXXXXX

Soho gulped, like another of the Horsemen's opponents she two had only her ace for defence. (Phoenix Gearfried. Attack position. ATK/2800) (Soho LP/100).

"Judgement of Hunger."

The ace of the Gemini tried to step back, but nothing would stop the judgement of Famine's scales. Soho looked on, frightened as her only monster began to reduce to a shadow of it's former self. Her fear, great as it was, was rendered as nothing next to the fear that quickly rose upon the the next phase of the attack. She screamed helplessly, the scream itself quickly becoming too weak to startle the few birds that remained and looked on, not understanding what their eyes beheld. Soho fell, too weakened to do anything more.

"I shall rob all my enemies of their strength."

XXXXXXXX

Yaseimaru fell against the tree behind him as the curse of his enemy bore itself upon him. He coughed pitifully as his body slumped down his new resting place.(LP/0)

Yuuka watched as her victim fell to the cursed plague that she administered.

"None shall escape infection."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

From inside the fortress where he and Draygor waited Kenji spoke aloud to no-one but himself.

"The weak shall perish."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan walked up a hill to his next destination, his hands holding the now glowing skull. He took a glance at the ancient ruins around him, had he not been here on business he might have been interested in studying them, as a few students had come to before, only to be taken to a fight beyond the world he now stood in. Now this ruin was home to a more recent secret, he suddenly leaned down, removing a seemingly random tile.

He raised his arm, pulling out the same appendage of another creature with it. "Too easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crunch of gravel was the only thing that accompanied the now silent defenders of the island as they walked. Xiaolang's eyes were unfocused, his mind not quite where his feet were taking him. _"So...that's Yubel's story. No wonder he never said anything. And this King...Judai...just how much are you really hiding from your friends?"_ He shook his head. _"Guess I'm never gonna know."_ He stopped. _"What..."_ His eyes traced along a stream of red that was now staining the ground. His mind stumbled, but the crimson of the stream eventually met another source of red. Familiar fabrics...worn by a familiar figure...

Kaiser gasped. "My god."

"KOYO!" Xiaolang dashed forward, coming to a sudden stop as he crashed to his knees beside his friend. He gently shifted the boy's damaged coat around the wound, suppressing the urge to flinch when he glanced at the gap in the boy's skin, the source of the stream was there. The boy was getting pale, there was no telling how long Koyo would have...

"Xiaolang, call for help. I'll carry-"

"Not fast enough!" His chest was suddenly aflame with a seal "Ebon!" Xiaolang picked up the boy in his arms, struggling to stand on his feet, he turned to Kaiser. "Help me with him!" He handed the broken duellist to Kaiser, before jumping unto his steed. He held out his arms to take his friend into them, resting the still bleeding body against him. "Find the others, Kaiser. Koyo will not be the only one, hya!" He kicked into the sides of the steed, ordering it forward. On other days he'd scream to try and slow the Steed down, but on this day speed was vital. As the steed beat against the ground, Xiaolang thought of this mess, quickly arriving at it's source. No doubt one of the Horsemen had done this, Sosuke by his guess. Even so, he was not the source. The real source was a much older evil, one that had brought an even older evil to this island. Even so, the real evil was one that was now his responsibility.

"_Ritan..."_

He could feel Koyo's blood staining his coat, making it more like the color he, as a first year ought to have been wearing. He gritted his teeth against the wind, the smell it now carried making this so much more real.

"_..I'll..."_

He lightly kicked the sides of his steed, silently ordering it go faster. He clasped his best friend closer. His hand tightened over Koyo's shoulder as he shook. He'd caused this, he was going to fix it. He was going to track down the very source of this entire mess. He threw back his hand and declared himself to the world, wanting all to hear his deceleration.

"RITAN! I'LL **KILL** YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and night came to find the island had gone under some changes. Almost invisible to the naked eye, but the air was thick with it.

Atop a hill a great evil stood, with the bones of another evil floating in the air around him. The demon grinned, he had claimed his first prize. "Now for the rest of my glory."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Judai walked out of his dorm, his heart heavy. This night, however, he would not be granted time to his sorrow. He leaned against the railing of his former dorm's upper floor. _"How long before this gets worse?"_ **"**_**Likely sooner than you think, coward.**__**"**_ This time, Judai would ignore himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young boy sat with his eyes down, reading a book he had claimed that very day, and he could not but help speak aloud something he had just read.

"Darkness fell, but the dawn of chaos now shone upon us all." He snapped the book shut. "But I would not turn back from it."

The dawn of chaos had indeed come, and the start of it's day would come far sooner than all but few could have imagined.

That very night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Cyber Ogre 3

Monster

9

Earth

Machine/Fusion/Effect

ATK/3000 DEF/2300

"Cyber Ogre+ Cyber Ogre+ Cyber Ogre"

A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This Monster can attack all Monster's your opponent controls once each. This card gains 500 ATK for every monster your opponent controls.

Commentary: Samejima

"The stronger my opponent is the more powerful this creature becomes. This is my pinnacle in the Cyber Style."

Author's notes: Still ain't saying who won the Judai/Johan duel, and considering how long I've made you wait I should be jailed for cruel and unusual punishment. Have heart people, it **will** be revealed in time. It's part of the plot after all, but until the time the plot point must be used...-evil laughter-

Before anyone asks/suspects, I ain't doing a Yaoi between Xiaolang and Koyo.

You've all waited long enough. The time for the story to leave the island of Duel Academia is close at hand. The beginnings of a darker turn in this story have come.

Reviews make me work faster, so get reviewing! Seriously though, it helps to know if people are actually reading and interested in my work, slow though it is to update.


	31. Darkness Rises

Last year I gave you the first match between Ritan and Xiaolang, this year I give you the start of a new arc.

Any requests for next year?

Happy Holidays folks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 30**

**Darkness Rises**

Ritan raised a hand to the sky. "Come unto me, my slaves." His fist clenched as darkness wrapped around it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke was looking through his deck, taking a closer look at the cards he had created when his eye slipped to a card not of his own design. "What the hell?" The Extinction Armor cards were dyed in darkness, but against his new power they would not seize control.

Kenji, having overheard Sosuke, picked up his own deck and arrived at the reacting card. "Draygor."

"**I am aware. Prepare yourselves. He knows where we are, and he will come.****"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his seat up in the medical ward, Xiaolang opened his eyes. _"__Oh no.__"_ He stood up. "Dammit!" He turned around running towards the door, and his way out. Before he left he turned his eyes to the door which his still-in-surgery friend was fighting for his life. _"__Sorry Koyo. But if we don't win this war then there may not even be a world left for you to recover in.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Horsemen were immune, as well as the defenders of the island, along with their few allies had not dared taken any of the cursed cards into their possession. Everyone else, however, had been foolish enough to take them, and once more they paid the price for it. Not even aware of their own actions, each found their duel disks, each armed themselves with their decks and marched. They marched to a destination not even known to them. The students had once again been reduced to mere puppets, with their strings manipulated by a true demon. The monster laughed as his slaves walked. Tonight, tonight would be his night. Tonight would be one drowned in chaos, one drowned in carnage. One which the world would never dare forget. In time, the last words of what was once a dark god would be given thought, more so than even it ever could have expected.

The future of humanity was about to come.

XXXXXXXXX

Judai's thoughts were broken by the opening of a door below him. With confused eyes he watched as what few students his former dorm now held these days walked out, armed with their disks, into the night. He wanted to call out to them, to ask what the deal was. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he knew. He did not need to ask. Ritan was quickly making up for lost time. He knew he should move, but his heart was hesitant. _"__I can't...I can't...__"_ He closed his eyes. Even without his presence however, the night would proceed.

XXXXXXXXX

"They're not listening to us!" Sho looked around as the mindless students walked, his brother with him. Unlike his younger sibling, however, Kaiser was well-composed.

"They're possessed again. By Ritan this time, I'd guess. Call everyone else, I'll follow the crowd and see what happens." He walked. Now he was finally free of his need for a cane he was back to perfect health, and maybe, just maybe..._"__I might find my next opponent.__"_

XXXXXXXXX

Kenzan was holding back one of the students, who's smaller form had no chance of escaping the senior's strong grip. Didn't mean he wasn't gonna try. "Stop fighting-sarus! Tell me what's going on." The thrashing grew more fierce, though in vain. "Dammit!"

"Dino-boy!" Kenzan turned to look at the sudden intruder.

"Jim?" The graduate continued approaching, but Karin gave the closest thing she was capable of giving to a greeting, which would make most back away quickly.

"Let him go. He's not going to talk. None of them can."

Kenzan lowered his arms, and was relieved of his burden by a sudden thrash. His former victim escaped, rushing to join the crowds. "Is this happening everywhere?"

Jim nodded. "Everyone with a copy of Extinction Armor. They're all moving in the same direction, but we don't know where exactly to."

"What can we do-sarus?"

Jim turned around, taking a few steps before speaking. "Follow them. Something big is going to happen. Do you want to sit around and say you missed it?"

He didn't need to wait for an answer, and less than a minute later the Ra dorm was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From his view of the sea, Johan could hear the movement across the woods. With that many people moving at once it was hard _not_ to notice it. He tried to ignore it, but today ignorance was not an option. **"****Rubii?****"** He looked down at his closet 'family' member. "I can't just sit here, huh?" A shaking head was his only answer. "Heh." He stood up, dusting himself off. "Can't catch a break now, can I?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Judai watched as the few students of his former dorm wondered into the woods, none of them seeming to even notice the world around them. He knew what was happening, it was obvious. The students had once more been possessed by the cursed cards. Another battle was coming.

"_**Then go join it, coward.**__**"**_

"_I...no. I-I cant.__"_

"_**Then I will.**__**"**_

_"__No you wont.__"_

"_**That was not a suggestion.**__**"**_

Judai blinked. "Wha-?" He stopped. He could not describe it, but he _felt_ something. In his head, he grasped at it. His breathing suddenly moved faster in its rhythm. He gritted his teeth, he understood now. His mind was starting to grow hazy, as if darkness was moving across the surface of his soul. His impression was not too far from the truth. He bit down his lip before digging his nails into his own skin. "I won't be taken over again!"

His efforts were partly in vain, at his feet a circle of darkness suddenly rose, a brief breeze from the storm of violet night that he held within him.

He fell to his knees, but he would not give up this fight yet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An ocean of Darkness rose from what was now a forest of dead trees. _**"**__**Shien. Ritan. And now Haou. With **__**them, and the army of students...I can't survive here.**__**"**_ He condensed, and in a moment what stood before his servants were a small pillar of formless darkness. The mass had no feet, opting to float in midair. **"****Hold the line, with your lives**** if you must****,**** until I am ready. We are finished here.****"**

Kenji was the only one either brave or foolish enough to raise a question. "Then where do we go?"

The darkness floated away, retreating and hiding its form in the forest below, looking for somewhere to hide. Before he was completely gone from its servants however, it spoke just one last word.

"**Elsewhere.****"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan nodded to himself. The laboratory was surrounded, and its very few occupants would not be able to fight the sheer onslaught that would come. _"__Tonight__,__ I seize my prize.__"_ With his arm pointed the demon declared himself, and his army ready for battle.

"ATTACK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang watched as every student around him raised up their arms, each activating their duel disks as he watched the darkness flow from their decks. He didn't need to think very hard to know what was coming. He didn't need to think at all. Instead, his thoughts were on something else.

"_Draygor or Ritan. Which one first?__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai's eyes snapped open. He could sense it, even from here what was about to happen. "No! No! N-" His mouth snapped shut, his teeth gritting as his head slowly moved back. "Stop this, Haou!" His words did nothing, the darkness was starting to gather, quickly becoming a river that flowed in all directions around him. He heard the king speak, but it was his own mouth that moved.

"**This battleground has no place for cowards.****"**

Faster than the blink of an eye Judai was gone as a geyser of darkness enveloped him. Witnesses might have heard the scream, but no-one was there to watch as once again, Judai fell before the power of the King. The Darkness shot to the sky, covering all below it in a violet shade. It was a full minute before the haze broke, revealing a now standing Judai.

Only in body was he Judai. The now Golden-eyed figure blinked, his face stoic as he gazed in the direction of the battle. "Draygor. Ritan. Both of you will perish."

XXXXXXXX

"Giant Orc!"  
"Spear Dragon!"  
"Goblin Zombie!"

Xiaolang did not join in, but around him every student was summoning a creature to form an assault on the building before them. He turned around to listen to some shouts that aimed in his direction. They had all come, all who had been members of Judai's group had come to join this battle. Xiaolang held up a hand to signify he wished to be heard. "Draygor must be killed. Tonight. I don't know where Judai is, or if he will even come. I'm not as good as him, or as strong. I'm not one of your group either. But if we don't band together we will die. Now do we stand as one or not?"

Asuka was the first to speak up. "Judai will come! He won't abandon us!" 

"Aniki isn't a coward!"

Johan was about to speak, but recent...changes stopped him. Manjoume, who was next to him on the other hand..."Who are you to try and order us?"

"QUIET!"

All eyes turned to Kaiser Ryo, one of her very few who wasn't feeling some kind of disdain for the young duellist. "Do you have a plan?"

Xiaolang nodded. "Draygor's going to have his hands full with the army. If Ritan comes I need one of you to delay him, he's strong, exceedingly strong so only face him if you are absolutely confident in your power. Draygor's new servants will need distracting too if they come after me. Keep all forces away from me while I go for the beast itself. I will turn the power of the Six on him and eradicate him."

Kaiser thought for a moment, this plan was very unrefined, but it's simplicity made it workable. However..."What if you fail?"

Xiaolang shrugged. "Then I'm Draygor's next meal." He turned to face the building, the walls were starting to crack. "Let's go!" His chest was suddenly aglow, illuminating the stains that still remained on his shirt. _"__I'll kill Draygor. Then Ritan will come after me. This time I'll make sure there's nothing but ash left of him or anything that belongs to him.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan grinned. _"__He's going to get himself killed. While Draygor feasts on him he'll have his guard down...__"_ He chuckled. "Foolish nobility. Wonder who taught him that?"

"It's not just nobility, its bravery. Something you apparently lack."

Ritan blinked. He'd not been paying attention to the outside world and got snuck up on in the process. He turned around, seeing a figure standing a distance from him. "Judai Yuki."

"No." Haou's eyes blazed. "Don't compare me to that coward."

Ritan eyed the person before him with more interest than before. _"__Judai's body, but not Judai himself. And such power I sense...__"_ He turned his body around completely. "Alright then. Seeing as you've come this far you're looking for a fight." His duel disk materialized out of nowhere, deck loaded. "You'll make a worthy opponent for my grand return to life, one who bares the face of Judai Yuki."

"Haou. And don't yet celebrate your return from hell. I'm sending you back."

"Wrathful one, aren't you? Good. I've always wanted to fight an opponent whose ruthlessness matches my own."

"As have I, but I have a feeling I will need to keep looking."

"Heh. We'll soon see."

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground seemed to shake as the Horsemen looked up to the ceiling. Kenji moved out of the way as a trail of dust-like debris passed him. "Every student is attacking the building. We've got minutes before they get in."

Sosuke grinned. "Seconds more like, the upper building won't stand long, but they'll need time to get down here." He raised his hand, forming his blade. "Let's go to war!"

Jinn didn't move, but his disk was growing very quickly. "That's a good idea actually."

Pestilence had already prepared her weapon of choice. "We'll hold the line here."

The ceiling was starting to crack. Kenji formed his disk. "Nothing gets past here alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duellists watched as hundreds of monsters bore their various forms of wrath on the laboratory, it was about to give way, the upper level would fall, crushing the lower level. From then it would be mere moments before the underground level was broken into. The battle was about to escalate to it's highest point, but the thoughts of the islands defenders were elsewhere, all in the same place.

"_Where are you, Judai?__"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Neither had moved, but their battleground had quickly changed. From the former king darkness was coursing like a river, lashing against Ritan's feet. Ritan found the stoic nature of his enemy...foreign. He'd had opponents sweating from pressure, shaking from fear, or fuelled by some sense of valour. Never, _never_ in all his days had he seen someone who could stare him down like he was nothing.

It was not something he liked. "Draw!" He took only a slight glance at his drawn card before, "Arise, Demonic Warlord Magma Golem!" For the first time that day, Ritan had summoned one his _true_ monsters. The Golem made from the rivers of hell itself rose from the river of darkness , it's very blood as fire. (Attack position. ATK/1800) "I set one card. Turn end."

Haou looked upon his opponents monster. "I've never fought creatures quite like this."

"Never? With the darkness that comes from you, some would think you'd use monsters like them."

The surfaces of gold burned once more, brighter than in recent days. A figure emitting darkness, with glowing eyes beneath the nights sky. Lesser men would quiver in fear before what Ritan faced. "I am no demon." The darkness shivered with a powerful ripple. "Draw." Unlike his opponent, Haou took a second to consider his move. For a man of his meticulous nature, he needed little more than that. He placed a card into his duel disk, with it's manifestation rising from the river of his power. "Dark Fusion." He grasped two cards in his hand. "I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." The two monsters appeared, falling into a hole of darkness as this twisted fusion took place. "I summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing"

What started in darkness culminated in a geyser of sky blue fire. From this rose an angel of darkness. Many warriors had fallen before her and her evil fire. Her wings spread as her sinister battle cry passed her lips. Dressed in crimson, with two sets of claws and blue fire in her wake. Her appearance alone was enough to make even the bravest fear her. (Attack position. ATK/2100)

"So. You like to fuse as well. You're not too different from the face you wear, are you?"

"I fight with heroes, but on my own terms. Inferno Wing. Attack Magma Golem. Inferno Blast." The heroine of evil put her hands together, holding a ball of burning death before thrusting out her hands with a shout. The Golem had not even a moment to react as the fires reached it. Some would attempt a counter, others would scream out for the fall of their monster.

Ritan would no nothing. He was silent has his monster found a swift end. (Ritan LP/3700) Ritan chuckled. "Been so long since someone dared to outright attack me. I commend your bravery, but you're a fucking fool! Magma Golem effect activate! When it's killed in battle, its killer pays with all of its attack and defence points." Inferno Wing gasped from shock as the river of darkness under her suddenly split open, revealing a hole of pure lava. "Wrath of Styx!"

The lava rose, covering Inferno Wing in a cocoon of its malicious substance. Very quickly the entire body of the hero was almost completely covered, with only one of her hands and few features left uncovered. All hope for this hero was lost.

If not for one thing. "Dark Fusion effect activate." From inside the prison the hero waved out a single hand, and like glass the lava shattered. Ritan had barely even a second to absorb what he had seen before the worst came. The King had one more punishment left to deal. "Whatever it creates, Dark Fusion defends from all card effects for that turn. Now, _fool_, I will punish you further. Inferno Wing Effect activates. When it destroys a monster by battle you take damage to either its attack or defence points, whichever one is higher. Hell Backfire!"

"Wha-!" Whatever else was to escape his mouth was drowned out by the merciless flames. Ritan was hidden from view in an instant, not that any would have wanted to actually see him. (Ritan LP/1900) When the fires finally dimmed, Haou could see that Ritan had fallen to a knee, almost falling face first into the river of darkness. Against such power, such ruthlessness..."Heh heh."

"Hm?"

"Heh heh heh. Ha." Ritan's body shook. First the shaking was subtle, but grew stronger and stronger. He slowly rose to his feet, head bowed as the shaking continued. He suddenly threw his head back, laughing into the night around him. He didn't stop. His body shook harder and harder with the laughter that escaped him. The age old king simply stood there, waiting for his apparently deranged opponent to stop.

It took just over a full minute, but finally the man calmed down, bowing his head once more before suddenly facing his opponent with a grin that was just barely human.

"I'm going to **enjoy** this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Hero Signal

Trap (Normal)  
Activate when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

Commentary: Haou

"No matter in whose hands, this card represents a new hero."

Author's Notes: Early pwnage by Haou! How will Ritan counter?

How will the Horsemen defend their master?

How will Xiaolang try to destroy Draygor?

Who really gives a crap anymore?

Sorry it was so short, but I was in something of a rush on this one (finished only last night with some tweaking today. What I get for piss poor preparation but I wanted something special for Christmas.).

P.S.

I have a duellist going around cutting up his enemies, literally. Is **no-one** going to comment on it? Or any of the victims of the horsemen?

Then again no-one commented on Draygor basically decapitating Ritan with his teeth. I guess I'm not making this book gory enough to raise any eyebrows. Time for me to step up the carnage. Now what to do...

On a random note: I recently looked at the artwork for the actual card "Clever Schemes". It has members of the Six Samurai and a few of the Ojama. So the two archetypes in some kind of conflict seems to be actual card cannon. Does this mean I'm gonna have to have a Manjoume VS Xiaolang match or something?

Personally I wonder if the Samurai are responsible for the death of most of the Ojama (most shown to be dead in "Solidarity"). That'd piss all over the noble image I'm trying to paint for the archetype.

To answer BlueEyesVampireKnight (might become important for the rest of the book):

Xiaolang didn't discover anything new about Yubel (new to readers anyway). He only knows as much as Kaiser does. He'll form his own opinions from that. Lets'll see where it goes.


	32. Darkness Falls

Author's Notes: Happy New Year!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 31**

**Darkness Falls**

"_**I need to go where strong souls are. In great numbers.**__**"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang had already mounted Ebon. "Fight whatever comes. Nothing stops me, you got that? Nothing gets in my way!" Another attack slammed into the ground. _"__Judai. Where the hell are you?__"_ Xiaolang clenched his fist, looked like he was going at this alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji placed the cloak over his head, his mask having already formed. Around him his allies were doing likewise. "Draygor has not finished whatever he's doing, we must take the fight up to them."

"Good! Let's fight all night!"

Kenji sighed, clearly Sosuke was going to have to be restrained a lot in coming days. "We only need long enough. But since it's the only way to abate you, do as you will." He turned to this other allies. "Draygor's on the lowest levels of this place. We just need to keep them away from there. Them, and anyone else." Suddenly, the boy seemed to levitate, getting higher and higher as his grey aura formed something under him. In a moment the horse that was ridden by the representation of him appeared, silent and still. The Horsemen had mounted his steed. Death was ready to ride. He gave his allies a glance, given the silent order. In short order the rest of the steeds were mounted as well. Death's horse clapped the ground with its hooves. "Wait for it to collapse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan had finally finished laughing, fully composed for the rest of the duel. He looked across the arena to find him opponent staring at his own monster with mild interest. After a moment Haou spoke.

"Interesting. The elemental counterpart of this hero is Judai's favourite monster. I also find myself frequently playing this one. What do you think that means, Ritan?" 

"That you two are more alike than you would like to admit. Assuming you two are even different at all. I still have no idea who you are. I did not take you for a philosophical one though."

Haou turned him his monster, looking through the remaining cards in his hand. "Before Draygor descended upon my world I was many things."

"Well I don't care about the details, Haou. Mind if we continue?"

He grasped one. "I set one card. Turn end."

"Good. Draw!" He grinned. _"__My Reaper.__"_ He revealed a card in his hand. "I activate Blazing Rebirth! Arise again! Magma Golem!" Again the creature from styx itself rose up, still ready for the offence despite its current opponent. (ATK/1800)

"You've tried this monster already. Do you want to be burned again?"

"I'll be doing the burning here. Trap Card Activate. Hate Vein! I must tribute a Demonic Warlord I control, then I can special summon another Demonic Warlord from my hand. The summoned monster gains it's attack points. So I'll kill off my Golem." The golem sank, into a puddle of its own existence. Something was already rising from it. "Arise! Demonic Warlord Malicious Reaper."

From the puddle rose Ritan's most fearful monster. His ace. His executioner. The reaper lit the ground beneath its feet, its scythe held in its right hand. (ATK/3000. Hate Vein Effect. ATK/4800) Many had been reduced to messes by the appearance of this monster. Even professional duellists had lost sense before this particular monster. Everyone this monster had been set against had found themselves at least a little afraid of this monster.

Haou was different. "So this is your ace, I assume?"

"It's ended many battles for me. And no one has ever managed to kill it. I guess that makes it my ace."

"I see. Then I shall enjoy being the first to kill it."

"Good luck with that. But first. Malicious Reaper! Kill his Hero! "

Hell's executioner raised his scythe. Its target was chosen, and now it was time. It vanished, appearing before the dark angelic heroine. It slashed, it's scythe cleaving into inferno wing's waist. She screamed, even before the worst came. The scythe ignited inside her, making the area around the wound glow. The fire spread, and in seconds her entire body was ignited.

She exploded, the fire flooding all over Haou.

He didn't even flinch. (Haou LP/1300) "Not enough. Trap card open. Hero Signal. I can special summon an Elemental hero from my hand or deck, if it's level 4 or lower. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." Yet again Haou had made a move that Judai would have. He had summoned the Elemental Hero the same way Judai would have, in the exact same position. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/1200) For the exact same purpose. "Bubbleman effect activate. When it's normal or special summoned, and I control no other cards, I can draw two cards." He picked up two cards. "I am not impressed."

"Give me time. I have only just begun."

"Time? You ran out a while ago, you're stealing it now. The dead do not belong among the living."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not dead. I set one card and end my turn."

"Draw. I activate Darkness Resurrection. I must remove a fusion monster that was summoned by Dark Fusion in my Graveyard from play, then a copy of Dark Fusion is returned to my hand along with one of that monster's fusion materials, everything else is removed. I remove Inferno Wing." Inferno Wing's card, along with Burstinatrix were ejected from Haou's graveyard, leaving the king to place them back into his deck box, the place of the banished. "I return Dark Fusion and Elemental Hero Avian to my hand." He picked up his two prizes. "I activate Dark Fusion. I fuse Bubbleman on my field, along with the Avian and Sparkman in my hand." The three Heroes appeared, like the previous Heroes falling into a mass of darkness. "Evil Hero Vengeful Angel!"

From the darkness came a creature born of darkness itself. The first feature of this monster to form was its gigantic wings, each easily large enough to wrap around its own body twice. Its wings were different from its elemental counterpart, which contains a row of long feathers. Each wing of this creature was one long mass of black. Total black that seemed light could not reflect off. To describe this monster's face was impossible, as the monster insisted on covering it with his own hands, its blackened hands. The hands had no features on them, because they were just the same as its wings, black as night itself. The only see-able feature of its face was its hair. Like its wings it's hair was the size of its body, extremely long and very un-kept. It spread out as it went down the body, reaching the length of its wingspan when it reached its feet. Each strand of hair was white as snow. Crimson armour covered this angel from chest to feet, with golden guards on the shoulders, elbows, knees and claw-shaped spikes on the feet, likely for actual claws. On its chest a symbol was carved, of a white star on fire. This angel was silent, but one glance would tell anyone wise that this angel was not to be crossed. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2800)

Ritan was far from impressed. "Is that all? That won't kill my reaper."

"Vengeful Angel effect activate. Once per turn, I can destroy a card on the field. I choose to Destroy Malicious Reaper." The angel spread its wings, it's feathers glowing with darkness. "Wings of Death."

The angels right hand opened two fingers, and for a second glowing could be seen. It was like staring into the sun. It flapped it's wings, the movement creating a wave of darkness which shot across the field, wrapping around hells' reaper. It enveloped it, before an explosion covered the darkness. Haou had done what none before him had. He had slain the reaper. "So much for your ace."

"Are you sure about that?"

Haou looked again, the smoke was still clearing, he took careful look into the smoke. For a moment he wondered if Ritan really was just insane, but then...he saw something. The smoke cleared faster and faster, and in a moment it's cleared completely.

The Reaper was still standing. Its cloak had been utterly obliterated. Now the monster's chest was completely exposed, along with the rest of its body. Like its hands, the rest of the monster's bones glowed red as well. Anyone with the suspicion that the fire in its chest was the heart of the reaper would have been proven right. The reaper was mostly made entirely of bone, a human-like skeleton, with fire glowing under it. It was like hell itself flowed under this creature's bones. Haou had watched as Judai suspected it was once human, and now believed him. The bones of this creature however were much larger than normal humans, much thicker too. The monster's ribcage, outside of the small hole for the beating heart, would act as effective, burning armor. The helmet had been unharmed, so whatever the Warlord's skull looked like was impossible to know. One thing however was clear, despite the loss of the cloak, the reaper still stood. Ready to fulfil its purpose. It was Death, ascended from Hell itself. Today was not the day death itself would die.

So it would seem. Ritan placed a card from his hand into the graveyard. "When it would die, I can discard a Demonic Warlord to save my Reaper from death."

"So even reapers fear death."

"It is the one absolute in existence. Everything eventually dies. Some things come back, but death will always find them again."

"It has found me once, as it has you. Interesting, how two dead men have met."

"Heh. Maybe the gods are fucking with us. Or maybe it's just an odd coincidence. I don't care to tell you the truth. You're in my way, so I'll remove you like I do all obstacles. "

"Remove me? You couldn't even remove your own son."

"He was not supposed to be an obstacle. Then again, the kid never was good for anything."

"He's raised a group against Draygor where my cowardly shell would not. Many would consider that good."

"I am not 'many'. Are you finished? Because I want to end this."

"No. Spell card activate. Soul Harvest. I must tribute a Fusion monster that was Fusion summoned. Then I can draw 1 card for every materiel I used to fusion summon it. Since it's useless to me now I will sacrifice my Angel." The Angel wrapped it's wings around himself before fading, off to wherever dark angels went. Haou picked up his three prizes. "I set two cards. And because I control no monsters, I can special summon this. I summon Evil Hero Hell Brat." The little devil child was knelled, with its arms crossed, trying to wrap it's small wings around himself. Fighting was not something such a weak hero should be doing, but the times required more unorthodox measures. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/600) "Turn end."

Ritan grinned. _"__I get the feeling he isn't used to being on the defensive.__"_ "Draw."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Across this world, there are many places where souls are gathered, in great numbers...but where are the greatest numbers? Where is a concentration of strong souls?**__**"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceiling cracked, and the crack was glowing with light.

"Attack!"

Four sets of hind legs cracked where they stood as the mighty stands ascended into the air. The air was their ground as they traversed it. Kenji glowed with his gray aura as they charged. "Nothing gets past here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shien! Give me your sword!" Xiaolang felt his hand suddenly laden with the blade, its power ready for command.

Ebon's hooves started clomping at the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**There.**__**"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a single second, everything changed on this battlefield. The ground collapsed under the wrath of another blow. From the smoking ground burst four horses. Like someone out of mythology itself, a horsemen of Death, Famine, Pestilence and War burst forth from the depths of the demons keep. A dark grey radiated from their beings, heralding their coming. Their existence contrasted against the bright fires and chaos of the night. Where dragons and beasts ruled the sky and ground. Everything around them was mindless, chaotic, and completely useless. Against such a calm, controlled and unified force there could be no hope for them. Hope, was a very rare thing on this night. One great beacon of hope and power and lost in his regret, in his place a wrathful King with his own agenda. A darkness waited beneath the chaos, it's own plans rapidly forming. With three of the islands authorities already incapacitated, hope was a very rare thing tonight. However, it was not hopeless, and one hope was making its way at this moment.

In the form of a young boy. "Burning Reach!". With a single wide slash, fires emitted from the blade. Xiaolang concentrated, and the fires responded to his commands. In under a second the horsemen were wrapped in a sphere. _**"**__**That won't last long, Xiaolang.**__**"**__"__Don't need long.__"_

Xiaolang rode into the hole, falling into the hole on the back of the steed. He gripped harder at the reins of the steed. _"__This is the end, Draygor!__"_

They met the ground, and kept on going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fires dissipated, and War was the first to emerge. "He's dead!"

"Sosuke!"

The horsemen of War moved just in time to duck an oncoming attack, and around him a dozen others were about to launch their own. "_He's tried to trap us!__"_ He waved his disk, his card already upon it. Suddenly his horse vanished, leaving him to stand upon the air are the true manifestation of his card appeared. "Draygor will kill that bastard! Let's do the rest!"

Kenji broke free from the flames, now the only one who rode upon a horse. "Show no mercy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan looked at his cards. _"__Punishment Beast and Hell Guardian. Nothing I can end the match with. But at least my Reaper will have his sacrifices.__"_ "I set one card. Malicious Reaper, kill the brat!"

The reaper vanished, before appearing right in front of its target. It raised its scythe, before slamming it's base right into the suddenly screaming child. It pushed down, harder and harder until it heard a suddenly crack.

The child exploded. The reaper turned around, slowly walking towards its side of the field. It did not turn around, did not even suspect a response.

Very foolish. "Trap card open. Evil Vengeance. When an Evil Hero is destroyed by battle, I can draw a card. I can also destroy a card of my choosing. I destroy Malicious Reaper."

The reaper turned around just in time to receive a black blast directly in the face. Haou did not notice Ritan simply discard a card as the smoke of the blast covered him. Like before, the smoke eventually cleared, revealing a not so surprising sight.

Like before, the Reaper still stood. Still strong, still capable of fighting. Unlike before however, there was some clear damage. Every single bone on its body had cracked, the fires underneath making them glow. The river of fire under this monster's bone was trying to break free. There was only one other change, a single, unmissable change. One that even gave the king pause. Its helmet was gone. Obliterated. The head-covering battle garment was no more, now the monster's skull could clearly be seen.

There was no skull. Not one of bone anyway. There was only fire, an inferno emitted from the Reapers body, but this fire was far from natural. The fires held something within them, within the bright fire lay a much darker fire, blackened fire. The fire formed it's own skull. A skull so very close to human, but the mouth was all fangs. The skull bore and expression, how a skull could manage an expression so clear would be something that some would shiver upon. The skull was angry, more so than anything Haou had ever seen. This eyeless skull emitted more hatred and anger than even the king had felt. The executioner felt much hatred, perhaps from the battle, perhaps from something else. No matter what it was, the truth was simple, the Reaper may have been surviving, but it was suffering damage. _"__It's using its allies to save itself. Why is it even damaged at all?__"_

Ritan was smiling. "Two attempts in a row! I commend you! But you won't be able to kill this monster, never! Turn end!" _"__Go on, Haou. Try to kill it one more time. Once more. Just once more.__"_

"Draw." This was...rare for the king. Being pushed into a corner like this. So very rare was he pushed in battle, so very rare could an enemy actually fight back. He'd fought countless battles, in both his lives. The second life contained the easier battles, for the most part. Despite the sheer number of opponents he'd broken, he'd so rarely found himself pushed back. This was one of those very few times. There was one thing however, that almost made the king laugh at his current predicament.

This was far from the furthest he'd been pushed. "I set two cards. Turn end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebon ran faster and faster, it's hooves kicking up dust as it moved. "Come on, Ebon!" He was close, he could f_eel_ it. His target was near, his enemy was near. He was going to end this tonight, no matter what. "DRAYGOR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I have found my new location. This place is lost. It is time for me and my horsemen to go.**__**"**_

The darkness began to shift, calling up all of its power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carnal Glory!" The Horsemen of War swung its blade, a dozen monsters fell with heavy cuts spelling their ends. A dozen explosions later found their masters felled by similar injuries. Sosuke was home! He took aim at another dozen students, and found them taken.

"Endless Plague!" The Horsewoman of Pestilence waved out a hand, a single second was all it took for another dozen monsters to found themselves covered in a nameless infection. Their screams were quickly silenced by it, with a quick death their only mercy. Yuuka waved a hand through her hair, she would always be vain, no matter what title she was endowed with.

"Yukka!" She turned just in time to see two duellists facing her, each activating their duel disks. They were not possessed. Asuka and Fubuki had picked a target

Sosuke had noticed. "Hey! No fair! Where're my fighters?"

"Turn around!" Sosuke found himself confronted with Johan and Kenzan.

Sosuke raised a blank disk. "Hallelujah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinn watched as another set of duellists fell before his judgement. This was a rather dull night, for him anyway.

"How about hitting someone who can hit back?" Manjoume had been the one to confront this Horseman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji sighed. Looks like he had to fight this time. He prepared to dismount his horse.

"No point getting off yet." He turned. Jim and O'Brien had been the ones to confront Death.

Kenji blinked once. "Fine." Death was ready for battle. Under the moon his disk glowed, every shadow ever noticeable across the surface. _"S__hadows?__"_ He looked up. "What?"

Across the battleground, every eye turned skyward. Darkness was gathering in the sky. Wisps of it gathering to form a circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you're at your limit. Time to finish you off. Draw!" He didn't even glance at his card. "Kill him!"

The reaper raised its scythe, it was time for the end of the duel. The Scythe ignited. It grasped its weapon with both hands. It pulled back its weapon. It was about to vanish.

Haou was ready. "Trap card open. Evil Guard. When you attack directly, I can activate this. Now I can special summon an Evil Hero from my hand. I summon Evil Hero Tyrant."

The Evil version of Neos appeared, it's aura so very like that of its king. It's red, glowing eyes stared out from behind its helmet, the Reaper the only thing it wanted to see. The Tyrant had picked the next creature it sought to oppress. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"Means nothing! Kill it!" Malicious Reaper selected its new target, it's burning skull actually managing to _look_ at the Tyrant. It pulled back its blade, it was time to strike.

That's where it all went wrong.

Haou sudden raised his duel disk, sliding a card into the Graveyard. "Reverse card open. Super Fusion."

The sky around them darkened, and a storm suddenly appeared. Behind Haou a dark vortex formed, emitting lightning and wind. The black hole was ready to devour. The Tyrant was the first to go, falling right into the darkness.

The next was the reaper. Ritan could only stand awestruck as his ace was absorbed into the darkness."What?"

Haou stood, ever unaffected by the world's events around him. With a voice as cold as ice, hard as steel, and more sinister than any evil he or Judai had ever faced down. "This is not destruction. You cannot save your Reaper. Super Fusion cannot be negated. You can do nothing. With Super Fusion all monsters are mine to do with as I please. I fuse together Evil Hero Tyrant and Demonic Warlord Malicious Reaper." The fusion was completed, and now descended the fused beast. "Evil Hero Inferno Tyrant."

This Tyrant bore a bit more resemblance to the demon used as it's materiel, more than it resembled the hero. The monster was _completely_ on fire. This Tyrant lived inside an aura of fire, walked in it. It would fight in it. The Tyrant appeared to wear a cape, which was made of the fire it stood inside. The fire was burned fiercely, but most of all in the formation of the cape this monster seemed to be wearing. Even with the fires' brightness and intensity the figure inside could still clearly be seen. Like a shadow against the light. In the inferno stood a creature who seemed to emanate a blue aura that just screamed of a more sinister nature. Its' face, unlike the Tyrant used to create it was exposed. The faces' skin was lined with cracks, like scorched earth. Each line of this tyrants faced glowed a bright blue from under it. Like Malicious Reaper this monster was hiding something under what it showed the world. The skin itself had been burned black, like coal itself. Whatever characteristics the face had were lost to the blackness, and the only things that remained were it's eyes, each glowed a bright blue. Each were far too bright to be looked in by the naked eye. Whatever this monster was feeling was also lost to the fire. Like Abyss Tyrant this monster wore no helmet. Instead a mane of blue fire adorned its' head. The fire only went a small way down its' back, before seeming to flow into the cape to be expelled as the fire its' source stood within.

From the neck downward, the monster was armored. This armor however looked like it was made of glass. The blue glow it emitted, creating the aura that the tyrant stood looked like light that had been shone through glass, but the light was so strong the glass _shined_ with it. The armor itself was void of any decorations, or them themselves were simply lost to the light that shone. Instead the more interest characteristics came from how this glass had been shaped. Upon it's shoulders were two strong shoulder guards, with the inclusion of the cape they appeared similar to a certain king who commanded this monster. On each of these guards a triangle had been formed, each emitting it's own fire which connected to the 'cape' Inferno Tyrant 'wore'. The armor on it's arms was armed with powerful looking gauntlets. The surface of each was smooth featureless outside of its' shape. Each were shaped as fire itself, at the top a wild and untameable blaze become ever calmer down the length of the gauntlet, until there was nothing but a perfect curve at the bottom. The monster's hands were un-armored, and were cracked and burned, each crack glowing like the ones upon its' face. The monsters leg armor was nearly featureless as well, except for the decoration affixed to the belt area which was in the shape of fire spreading out as if they were wings. Unlike the rest of the armor, this decoration burned with the same fire that the tyrant stood in. The other decoration on it's legs were the boots it wore, glass as well. Each had a series of lines decorating it, all glowing the same color as the belt decoration given the appearance the tyrants feet were on fire. Despite the mighty fire that burned from the cape and the carvings across the tyrants body, the glowing armor and burning cracks upon the skin of this hero could point to a very interesting possibility, the tyrants' body actually burned with an even greater intensity. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

Haou stared down his opponent, his voice forever that emotionless mixture of sinister and sophistication "What was that order you gave to your Reaper? 'Kill him'? That is the order I will give to my tyrant. You die on my turn, Ritan Kentai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang burst through the wall, steed-less and holding a burning blade. "Draygor!"

"**YOU!****"** His spirit turned just in time to meet a river of fire. Darkness raged against the blaze of the Six. Xiaolang cut into the heart of the darkest night, roaring all the while. He grasped with both hands, his chest,is body glowing with all the strength he had. Darkness and fire raged against one another in this struggle for power.

The room around them cracked from the sheer force the clash of these powers created. The strength of the Six met the Emissary of Extinction head on. Both forces pushed with all their will, all their strength. Xiaolang's teeth almost cracked from him biting down so hard, he was not giving up, he was not backing down. With a mighty effort, Xiaolang took one step forward, driving the burning blade ever closer to the heart of darkness. "_For Judai!__"_ Another. _"__For Koyo!__"_ Another. _"__For Ritan's end!__"_ The Blade was getting closer...

"_**NO!**__**"**_

The beast roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji loaded his deck, before suddenly stopping as he sensed something. "What?" He looked down at his deck. "Draygor?" The darkness shot off from his deck, his copy of Extinction Armor had left him.

Around the field, all other holders of that card were witnesses to the same thing. The darkness had left, and was shooting down the hole to where it's master was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness bled into the room, like a river flowing from every single direction, and became one with the ocean of evil that roared against its foe. The beast's power grew, and in a second the room was drowned in darkness. Xiaolang continued to struggle, pushing with all of his force. In the heart of darkness however, Xiaolang could only hope to last so long.

"_**Xiaolang, Stop! You can't survive this!**__**"**_ Xiaolang felt it again, the power of death itself...reaching into him. _"__I won't...I WON'T!__"_ His hand bled, he would not die here, he would not end here! Not like this! This was not about the war, about his allies. This creature had tried to kill him, and he'd be dammed he if let that one pass. On instinct, his left hand reached down, slipping into his deck box. In what might have been the will of fate itself, he found the one card he was looking for. The one card that had always been with him, always been his. It had no spirit of its own, it was just a card, but it was the one card that no matter what, he'd never abandon. He'd fought through his darkest hours, his most vicious battles, his worst memories all with that card on his side. It was his strength, his will. If he could choose any card to represent him, this one would be it.

"OBLIVION!"

Shien's blade was changed, in it's place a blade of Diamond. Blue turned to Gold. Heat became an inferno. With one final roar Xiaolang stabbed into the darkness, reaching right at the center of Draygor's being.

There was only a blinding light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou suddenly turned his eyes to the distance. "Looks like you son is getting in your way again."

Ritan looked, he could sense it too. "That little prick! He'll ruin everything!"

Then they actually _saw _it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Almost everyone ran as the hole down to the depths of the laboratory suddenly shined. In a heartbeat the light shot out, and a geyser of light and darkness shot out from deep down. The energies spiralled, each trying to overpower the other, to win this age old struggle. The spiral met the darkness forming in the sky and ignited it. Wonder lit the sky as darkness and golden fire lit it up like an inferno. Screams filled the air, was this their end?

The only ones who failed to scream, besides the injured were the defenders of the islands, and the servants of its current threat. The battle was raging fiercely below. The victor could not be known, not until the battle would end.

The geyser slowed, before its flow stuttered.

It stopped. Like a candle flame before the wind, it was there one second, then gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan walked away from where he stood, trying to get a better view of the now smoking hole. _"__Don't you dare have killed him.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Horsemen walked up to the smoking ground, staring into a pit of damnation itself. It was...un-beliveable. The hole itself was nothing more than a smoking crater. The earth itself smoked, it was burned black. Kenji knelled down. "Looks like...a draw."

"They killed each other? Now that's a real ending to a battle!"

Jinn shook his head. "Idiot. Without Draygor what do we do?"

"**Nothing...You are at my...command...and mine...alone.****"**

All stood still, that voice had come from the depths of the crater. The Four Horsemen looked down as finally...their master rose.

It was nothing more than a thin layer of dark mist. **"****Come to me...my horsemen.****"** The four floated across the air, reaching out to their master. They touched the heart of the creature. They rose, floating up into the night's sky. The large traces of dark power gathered, making themselves one with the gathering of evils. In a moment the four were encased in a giant sphere of darkness. Each of the four raised their hands up, pointing to the sky.

Above them the dark circle formed again. As they rose, the beast looked down, reflecting again on the battle just fought.

"_**That...cursed...human...I am damaged...but I can...still enact my will...my...duty...**__**"**_ They fell into the darkness above, fading right into it. In seconds the circle closed, like a door to another place. The Horsemen, and Draygor were done.

They had left the island behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Across a vast ocean, across the world itself, sat a man in an office. Principal MacKenzie sat, looking over some papers. He blinked, suddenly the room was a lot darker than normal. _"__Rain-clouds? But they don't get this heavy.__"_ He turned his chair around, walking over to the wall sized window and parted the blinds before him. _"__What?__"_ Even from the distance his campus was at, he could see the dark circle forming in the sky. He'd heard of strange things happening, and had even seen them. The Truman brigade had walked through the school on a brutal warpath. He'd been one of the last to fall, having defeated a great deal of them but even he had found his limitations. Finding himself and his students brought back had been a wonderful experience indeed, but now..._"__Have they returned?__"_

The one door into and out of his office was barged open. "Dad!"

He turned to face his only biological child. "Reggie, we need to get the students inside. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness spread across the sky in moments, covering the island in shadow. The people below gazed up, staring into the spreading darkness that consumed their sky. Some fled, sensing danger in the eternal night above them. Others were too shocked to even consider moving, instead simply standing slack-jawed at dark wonder. There were a very select few who declared they knew what was coming, that the wrath of their god was about to be bore upon them all. Wrong though they were, they at least had one thing right. Wrath was coming.

The darkness cracked, right along the center of the circle, before the cracked seemed to open, and in a single instant it started, and finished.

That day, a great tragedy had befallen the world. One that even generations later would not soon forget. For a thousand years many would speak of the evil that befell an island many had once knew as New York City. Legends would speak of the manifestation in the sky. Some would call it the wrath of some god. Others would claim it was a sign of the end of the world. Some would dismiss both these claims, and others like them. No matter what opinion one held, the inescapable truth would always remain.

Darkness had fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Vindictive Sword

Spell (Equip)  
Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. If the equipped card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, you can draw 1 card.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"Turns a monster into a pain in the ass, and gives you a free card if it's beaten. Win-win!"

Author's notes:

A public thanks to my good friend Emihime for mentioning this book on Tumblr, and to everyone else who spread the word. It shot my hits number through the sky on Christmas day (set a record), and it looks like I might have a few more regular readers out of it. If you love this book and want to thank me; spread the word further. I don't do this for gain, I do this to complete what I see as an incomplete series. There's so much that can be done, and just maybe, I will. I want this book to be seen by as many eyes as possible, but I have no advertisement skills, so it's up to you! Promise I'll make it worth your while.

If this book goes well enough, a sequel may follow.


	33. Aftermath

Author's Notes: As you've guessed by now, I am relocating the story to New York City. The new arc in this story is about to begin. First however, I must tie up some lose ends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 32**

**Aftermath**

Around them the students were finally coming to their senses. With their copies of Extinction Armor long since gone nothing held influence over them any more. They were free of that curse, forever. Now all of the had woken to find themselves in the middle of nowhere, with a smoking crater right next to them. Most of them woke in suffering, struck with either cuts, sickness or extreme hunger and thirst along with fatigue. What few students who were unburdened with problems could only look at the smoking crater. By now it's smoke was reaching the night sky. The crater was ground that now cried out for rain, to sooth the great pain it now found itself in. It had been scorched in the battle, heavily. Now nothing remained of the laboratory that once stood atop and beneath the ground.

Ryo walked towards the edge of the crater, though there was very much he could make through the smoke. Nothing was happening. Smoke was rising, and the smell of burning filled his nose, he could hear some crackling of fire but nothing else. Draygor had emerged from what was likely a miniature hell below, and had been the only one to emerge. The battle of this night had been a difficult one, one filled with great power and fury which finished in the crater below. Only the combatants of that last round could know the result. One had vanished from the island. The other was not coming out of the crater. He had fought a great battle, but in vain. Draygor still lived, the threat still existed. Once again the Emissary of Extinction had escaped.

"I'm sorry, Xiaolang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was a close one. I thought for a second there he'd actually pulled it off."

"I don't understand how you can have such contempt for your own son."

"I won't bother explaining it. In fact there's nothing I want to do here now. Draygor is gone, my business here is done."

"Not quite. We're not finished."

Ritan turned away completely, preparing to make his way into the forest. "Yes we are. Goodbye, and let's not try meeting again, Haou."

Haous' eyes flared. "Inferno Tyrant, destroy him. Burning Hate."

The tyrant suddenly grasped at the armor on its' chest, then pulling. There was so very little time for Ritan to process what he was seeing. The tyrant was opening up it's armor, and showing whatever was underneath to him. It was so bright, and it was emerging. This was a heart of an explosion just waiting to happen.

It happened, and the blue blast headed right for Ritan. "_Shit!_

There was little over a second between the time the attack was launched and its' impact. The explosion was fierce, and Haou did not even blink as light completely covered his eyes. Heat and blue light were all that seemed to exist for one moment of shining wrath. All moments must eventually come to an end, and as the fires slowly dimmed this one ended too. Even against such a harsh light Haous' eyesight had not been affected in the least, and he wasted no time in analysing the world around him.

Before him the area had been utterly decimated. What was once a mixture of grass and trees was now a barren wasteland, something of a miniature version of the crater that had been created only moments ago. Haou permitted his tyrant to fade, it's work had been done. Nothing could have survived that blast, except perhaps a certain freak of nature who refused to die, but seeing as the monster currently lacked it's bones-

"That it?" Had Haou not put the pieces together before hearing that voice he might have actually been shocked. Despite the impossibility of it, Ritan had defied the wrath of the king.

The smoke around Ritan departed to reveal that the bones of the Emissary had raised themselves up in front of him, the arms wrapped around it's front to block as much of the blaze as possible. How much of the fire it had actually managed to stop was a mystery, but Ritan was apparently unharmed. "You can't destroy these bones, not with that level of attack anyway. As I said before, goodbye. And let's not meet again."

Ritan turned once more, and walked past the devastation into the trees. Haou watched with genuine interest. Both of them had just fought a battle with fierce intensity, with himself claiming the final upper hand and seeing as Ritan had walked away, victory. The battle could have gone on however, but the second Draygor vanished over Ritan simply abandoned his efforts. Exactly why was something Haou was unsure of, but the direction he was heading was that of the crater. Yet again, Haou was not sure why, didn't he hate his own son? _"Strange man."_

Haou turned around, he had his own destination to reach, and task to enact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Kaiser stood with Sho in a hallway, the latter sharing the details of the current situation. "...all the cuts were minor, even though they bled quite a bit. They'll all be fine. The ill students just have a bad bout of flu, Kaiba Corp has already shipped out flu shots. The ones affected by hunger and thirst have been moved to the Obelisk blue Cafeteria area to be fed and watered. The ships will be bringing in a lot more food and other supplies to keep us stocked. All things considered, things have been a lot worse for us."

"Has there been anything from the crater?"

Kaiser looked out the window, sunrise was starting, which against the smoke-laced sky was a most welcome sight. "It's still smoking. We can't even get in there yet."

"Do you think he..." Sho couldn't quite finish his question, but he didn't need to. Now that the troubles seemed to be over, if only for a moment the question that ranked just below "Where's Judai" was wondering if the young duellist had survived. A question that by now had an almost certain answer.

"Has there been any news from Judai?"

Sho shook his head. "Nothing. We're not even sure where he is right now."

Kaiser gazed intently out into the world, or so it would have seemed. _"Judai. You've never failed us before, you've always come through in the end but this time we can't wait for you to pick yourself up now. Last time we got lucky, death was not the end for us but I don't think Draygor will let us get off so easily."_ He sighed, and as if to match his melancholy, the sky outside began to weep. Rain had finally come to try and wash away the marks of the night that had transpired.

Some marks however, would not be so easily washed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Judai's body, Haou picked up a remote, searching Judai's memories on how to operate it. He hit a button, and began flipping through. _"You wouldn't just leave this world, Draygor. Breaking dimensional barriers is beyond your current power."_ Early morning cartoon, another, re-run of something Judai only knew the name of, another cartoon, very early news. _"There."_

It was just starting. First came the national news, which he watched with some interest. _"People and their politics. They elect impotent people to decide their laws, control their rights, declare their collective morals. The people of this world don't know what a true ruler is."_ Then came international news. Haou watched, intently. He took in every detail, as best as the newscaster was capable of understanding and expressing them. Haou, unlike the rest of the world was capable of understanding it.

"So that's where you went."

"**What do you intend to do-nya?"**

Haou looked down at the cat, and the golden orb that had apparently followed him. "Pursue him and destroy him. I think you will want to follow Judai, even if it's only his body that stands before you."

"**I will follow-nya."** 'Meow'

"So be it. Follow if you must, it makes no difference to me." Haou walked past the cat and it's owner/favourite meal. He'd just grasped the doorknob when-

"**What about the others? Judai's friends will want to know where his body is going to-nya."**

"Their feelings are no concern of mine."

"**I know. But Draygor has four servants now. Plus Xiaolang's father is still out there-nya. You're outnumbered Why not see if they will assist you?"**

He almost laughed. "Assist me? They despise me. To them I am the one who enslaved a world and killed two of their closest friends."

"**But they're alright now."**

"Perhaps. But my points still stand."

"**So dose mine. You _are_ outnumbered. And you're not sure how to destroy Draygor's bones, are you?"**

"I've destroyed more difficult targets."

"**While fighting six to one-nya?"**

He opened the door. "Fair point. Despite my power, this battle will likely be a long one. Free soldiers are not to be turned down. I will consider your suggestion." He exited, leaving the door open behind him.

"_**Please fight back soon, Judai. We can't leave Haou in charge of your body forever. Why isn't Yubel stopping him?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder roared as the rain fell down. At the front of the Obelisk dorm Johan gazed up, his face without any notable emotion upon it. He heard steps approach but didn't acknowledge the presence until it spoke.

"What happened between you two, Johan?"

He blinked, slowly, as the sky roared once more. He took a moment before responding. "It's our business, O'Brian. Ours alone."

Austin looked closely at Johan, noting the changes in him. His posture was different, his face was different, and his voice was not the cheerful one it once was. Even with the changes, Austin pressed on. "With the current situation, I think we all have a right to know. Your business has already harmed us. Judai did not come to help us last night and look at what happened."

Johan blinked again, watching the rain fall before him even heavier now. Perhaps he felt something from that statement, perhaps he didn't. If so O'Brian couldn't tell.

"I showed. Judai chose not to. It's not my fault he didn't. With all the secrets he keeps from us, should we even trust him at all?"

"This is about Yubel, isn't it?"

He turned, looking O'Brian in the eye, his gaze spoke out his answer, but his mouth moved anyway. "That _thing_ threw this island into war. _It_ turned our students into mindless zombies bent only one making more like them. _It_ almost got us all killed. Even then it didn't end. You all followed me into a world that thing had turned into a world of destruction, where the citizens fought battles of life and death. It manipulated Judai into letting Haou gain control of him. That **monster** used my body to kill Kaiser and Amon, then tried to do the same to Judai! Then that beast went on to try and destroy existence itself. Even after all that! All it had done! All it had tried to do! Judai still took that thing into his soul and has hid it from us all. Is he **really** someone we should trust?"

O'Brian turned around, walking back into the dorm. He had no answer to that question, but he had something else to say. "Question Judais' actions if you want. We all do sometimes. But don't question his motives. He's always tried to do what is best for everyone. He'll do the same now, when he finally finds his courage again. He's saved us all more times than I think some of us know, you can't deny that no matter his choices, he succeeds in his goals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fubuki sat alone in the Obelisk blue dorm, rows of cards laid out on a table before him. He looked at the cards closely and carefully, making sure he'd done it right. After a few moments he nodded. _"The Deck is ready."_ He picked up the cards, putting his completed deck into the box on his waist. _"I need to be strong for the next battles. This deck is the best I can make for now."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps, he turned to see one of his oldest friends. "Kaiser."

"Fubuki. Finished your new deck?"

Fubuki nodded, leaning back on the couch he had upon. "It wasn't easy. But it's done."

"As is mine. Let's just hope they're strong enough to fight in the coming days."

"Good idea. But first let's try and actually _find_ Draygor shall we?"

"First we have to patch up the students here. Which we're nearly finished with. Damages from the night were minor, except..." He shook his head, he had to be practical. "Otherwise we're fine, though..."

"Judai?"

"Well him too. He's who knows where, but I don't doubt he'll show up soon. I just can't find Yusuke anywhere, have you seen him?"

Fubuki nodded, smiling to himself. "He's gone to find it."

Kaiser felt his face react to that statement, it was not something he'd been expecting. He knew better than most that his friend still held many doubts. The meaning of Fubuki's answer was obvious. There was only one _it_ Yusuke would be looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke held back the urge to cough as dust filled his face. _"Can't stop."_ He reached into the hole in the cave he had carved out so long ago. He shifted a stone, before clutching his hand around..._"Got it!"_ He pulled, blowing off the dust-like debris from his prize. It was a plain, black metal box, with its' lid almost as large as the box itself. He opened it, seeing what he had left was still inside. He pulled it out.

"**Master."**

Yusuke parted a deck, _his_ deck. "Time I stopped running from this, Honest. Time I stopped running...from you."

"**Master?"**

Yusuke placed another card into the deck, Honest himself. He stacked the cards once again, placing it back from whence it came. "I haven't used you in any deck I've built since..." He needn't say"...because my _true_ deck is the only one I can use your power fully in. It's only with this deck, and you as my partner do I find my true strength. I've run from both for too long. I'm not running any more. Fubuki was right, I can't prove myself to everyone, but I'm going to do everything I can to help. I'm fighting."

"**Then I will too, Master."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smoke filled his eyes and his sense of smell as he simply stood there. Ritan looked down into the hole as rain fell into it, apparently unable to cool the heat emitting from its' destination. What exactly lay at the bottom of the hole now could not been known. Not while the smoke still burned. _"Sacrificing yourself in vain. Not even I intended that for you." _He chuckled. _"A true warrior. Interesting how so many seem to give their lives in vain. Now you are added to the list of nameless ones who gave their lives in vain. Goodbye, my son. You may have been only of some use to me, but I commend your bravery. May this ground burn for all time, as a testament to your sheer will. Go into the next world knowing at the very least Draygor will die. Spend all eternity punishing him yourself if you'd like."_ He turned away, a blaze igniting at his feet. _"It is time for me to go. Rest in peace, Xiaolang."_ The fires rose up his body, quickly covering him and the bones that he carried with him. In a moment there was nothing by a pillar of fire standing there. The fire shot up to the sky, parting the clouds like paper.

The rain finally stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd watch him leave, just in time. Haou had watched with mild interest as Ritan had left, likely to where he himself intended to travel to himself. He wondered how long it would take Ritan to reach Draygor's new base of operations. _"Likely after I get there."_ He walked on, reaching the still burning pit, he closed an eye, before opening it again.

"Look closely, coward. Look at what happens when you refuse to fight." He closed his eye again, he'd made his point. "This battle is mine from here on." He turned, slowly to face the academia as his body was suddenly laced in darkness. _"I will collect what resources I can, though I feel I may have to fight for it."_ He opened his mouth as his aura covered him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan prepared to walk, content to simply to have his own thoughts for company. The rest of the world had other ideas. He had no idea where it was coming from, but he could hear it.

"**Duel Academia."**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke was just leaving the cave, his burden held in his hand. Things were starting to look up, just a little bit.

"**Hear me."**

"_May need it sooner than I thought." _He pulled out the deck, placing it into the box on his waist. He was going to need it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou continued to speak, knowing his words were heard.

"Last night was just the start. Draygor has taken his war elsewhere, across the seas. He now resides in New York City, in the country you call America. I am going there to fight, but I extend an invitation. Any of you who are able, and wish to fight against Draygor and his pawns come to the smoking crater to join me in this conflict. I will wait one hour and no longer."

Haou let his energy fade. "Now I wait."

"**They will come-nya."** Haou didn't bother glancing down, he'd noticed the feline and his owner/favourite snack following him all the way to where he stood now. **"Can you get us there faster and Ritan?"** Haou nodded. "Why do you ask?"

**"Ritan preys upon the weak. He can manipulate anyone with a weakness easily and I don't doubt there's now many in New York he can manipulate. We should try to reach them all before he does-nya."**

"Those who side with him will fall at my feet along with him."

"**But they're innocents! So are the ones who were manipulated here!"**

"If they side with him then they are not innocent. Do not mistake me for the face you know. Judai's mercy will one day be his downfall. I have never, nor will I ever fall before such a weakness."

"**Mercy is one of Judai's strengths, Haou. One you may never know."**

"Answer me this; If Judai is so strong, why have I been forced to interfere?" He didn't expect an answer.

He didn't get one. Only silence spoke around them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiser and Fubuki were the first to speak on the matter, with Fubuki being the first to speak. "What should we do?"

"Prepare ourselves. We may have to fight, and it may not be Draygor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edo looked to the smoke pillar from his yatch, lowering his glass of wine. "What a pain."

"We better go see the others." Edo turned to Manjoume as he walked down the stairway from his boat. He nodded, but he needed something first. "Let me get my duel disk." Manjoume already had his, and there was no way he'd be caught unarmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzan and Rei had been caught off guard by that. They knew things were bad, but not **that** bad. Before they would discuss the matter however, they needed their third member.

The door to their room opened, "You heard him too?"

"Yeah-don. If we're gonna decide, it has to be now, Sorano-sarus. Are we going with the others?"

Sorano nodded. "I'm in."

Rei nodded too. "Me too. We may not be graduates like the others, but we can't just sit here and do nothing. We're going too!" They all stood and left, three of some of the bravest students ever to be produced by the Academia marched off to the upcoming battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin and Jim had met in the halls by chance. Chance that today seemed to want to mock them, the two who had faced Haou in combat before. Jim sighed. "This we did _not_ need."

"Draygor or Haou? We have to fight one of them. But who first?"

"Everyone else heard him, we need to gather together and decide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes had passed.

"**Do you have a plan-nya?"**

"No."

"**Any idea what to expect when we get there?"**

"No."

"**Do you think anyone will want to come with us?"**

"No."

"**Do you want me to try and round some people up?"**

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another five minutes later they all met, standing on the edges of the forest that would lead them to the still smoking crater. Every capable duellist produced by that academia, and a few from other campuses. This was a battle they were all going to march into together. Manjoume was first to speak. "Do we attack Haou or join him?"

"We can't leave Aniki under Haou's control. We fight him!"

"But we've seen him fight-sarus. Can any of us take him on and win?"

"I've fought him to a draw, but Haou won't let the same moves be used against him twice. I'm not sure if I can get the same result again."

Seeing the route that the conversation was going down, and the general consensus, Edo spoke up. "But will defeating Haou force him back inside? When O'Brian fought him both him and Haou were killed so Judai had nothing to fight for control against. But if we can't purge Haou from Judai what can we do?"

Silence fell, that was the million dollar question today. Even if they could hope to defeat Haou would that even work? There had to be some way to fix this. There had to be a way to remove their leader from the clutches of evil.

The answer came from one who knew only all too well what it meant to be in evils' grasp. Yusuke spoke. "How about a deal? One of us duels Haou. If we win, he gives us Judai. If we lose, we go with him. I know it's not an ideal bet, but at least no matter what we will end up at least working against Draygor."

His (human) best friend was the first to Yusukes' defence. "He raises a point. But there's a big problem even with that."

They all nodded, the obvious needn't be spoken, but if it wouldn't be then they would be simply content to stand there wasting time contemplating the impossible question. In an interesting stroke of fate it was the one among them who was least likely to think before rushing in that raised this most meaningful question.

"Who'll take him on-sarus?"

No sooner than when those words were spoke, a single hand found itself moving down to the back of it's body, as if in instinct reaching down for something. It found its' destination, and opened the seal to what it was looking for. Kaiser Ryo picked up his deck, placing it in his disk. "I'll do it."

"But brother-" 

"No arguing. Neither Haou nor Judai have seen or faced this deck, he wont be able to guess my moves ahead of time." He turned. "Now come on."

It took them only a few moments to work their way through the woods. They were silent, but not even the loudest choruses could have heightened the already incredibly tense atmosphere. They all knew Haou, what he was capable of, what he was. None among them were so foolish to underestimate the King. At they very least he was strong as Judai, and a select few wondered if he was perhaps even stronger still. They were able to face someone who had never been defeated, only ever fought to a draw with extreme luck. They knew the King would not permit them any luck this time. Haous' will was indomitable. Perhaps even fate itself would one day collapse against it. If today was to be that day then hope would be a luxury out of their reach.

That being said, hope had been steadily fleeing from them anyway. Today would just be the day hope would leave completely.

"Haou!"

Yet again the king remained unaffected by what would surprise most. He turned to face the oncoming crowd. "I did not expect you all to volunteer yourselves."

"We're not. We want Judai back, now."

Haou blinked once, before performing the closest thing he had to losing his temper. Darkness flowed from him, covering the feet and lower legs of those present like a river, the rest flowing down into the smoking crater. Haou looked upon them with now glowing eyes. "How do you intend to do that?" He turned to Jim. "I've beaten you." Now to O'Brian. "I know how you fight, you will be felled quickly." He turned to the rest. "Judai's memories are mine to see. He has beaten the rest of you at some point or another."

Kaiser grinned, and for one second the emperor of hell could be seen once more. "Judai's never _beaten_ me Haou. I've beaten _him_."

"Very true. And you want to try and defeat me now? You're either brave or foolish. But defeating me now will not seal me away."

"I don't care if it's bravery, foolish, heroic or evil. I want to find a worthy opponent to grant me a true return as a duellist. My new deck is ready for battle and you're among the very few I want to fight."

"A new deck? Judai's memories show you were already very powerful on your old decks."

"Try me now, and you will show just how much stronger I've become."

"You're even stronger now? Then I will strike you down, and prove my superiority to Judai. I assume you want to wager something on this battle."

"I win, you give us Judai back. You win, we follow you into battle."

"Acceptable." He placed his deck into his disk. "Then come at me, Kaiser Ryo." It activated.

"I will!" He to activated his disk. It was time.

"**Duel!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was nothing here. Just emptiness, and thoughtlessness. Time held very little meaning here. A minute, an hour, a day. Distinguishing one from another was impossible here, or perhaps it was just impossible for the only resident. The nothingness and it were one. This was a mind that had become a blank, not quite brain dead, but not concious either. A living, yet dead mind, if such a thing could even exist.

Then came the hate. A river of darkness which swept over the emptiness that was this mind. The darkness was filled will raw hatred, anger, malice. So much negativity spiked into this empty universe at once that it almost completely consumed it. The only things that prevented this takeover was what this darkness was able to awaken. First was a face. One this mind had once looked up to, but now questioned greatly. _"Judai..."_ The red on Judai's coat, red...his mind moved to another memory, to another feeling. A feeling of something warm, and wet against him..._"Koyo...why..."_ Another face, a face that lay at the root of all the questions, the source of his malice and hatred, one not so different from the invading evil. This hatred was driving, consuming and absolute and in that single instant everything fell back into place.

"_RITAN!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou drew a card. "I will strike you down." He glanced through his hand. "I summon Evil Hero-.." They all heard it, a sudden bang from deep down in the crater, the sound of flames burning was suddenly getting louder. He turned ever so slightly to face the pit. "So he survived after all." The sound was quickly eclipsed by the manifestation of the sound.

A sense of wonder affixed itself to most present as cerulean fire burst from the pit. The apathetic king watched as the fire rose like a pillar above them. _"So he survived."_ The blaze crashed down, landing behind the king before fading.

Xiaolang had fallen to his knees, panting as he breathed in fresh air for the first time in hours, breathed in his first dose of reality in hours. "No...we cannot...fight each other." He forced himself to his feet. "We have...worse things to fight than...each other." He turned to the king. "I...failed?" A nod was his only answer. "Shit...well if you plan...to move against him...I will too." He took a deep breath. "We can say what we want about Haou and the things he has done. But the fact is we want the same thing, peace. And the direction to that end is the same. Draygor must die, and Judai is useless to us right now. Let's just take what..." He fell to a knee again. "What we can get. It's him or Draygor, pick a side...because that's what it comes down to. I've chosen mine."

"You choose Haou? But what about Aniki? Joining Haou means turning against him!"

"I'm turning against no-one! I just want Draygor and Ritan dead! Haou's the best option I got to that end!" He shook his head, trying to shake the fatigue. "Haou is strong. Judai wont fight. This isn't difficult to figure out. The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that." He turned to the king. "I'll come with if you will let me."

"I had extended that offer to the entire island. I believed you dead, but you can take it as well." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Ritan has left already. Before the sun sets here both Ritan and Draygor will be in New York with what ever's left of it will be subject to their whims. I'm going there to finish this battle. You don't have to follow my instructions. If our goals align then we can at least function against them. Decide now." He deactivated his disk, perhaps technically surrendering, but any who knew him would recognize this action as one of dismissal. "Take a moment to converse among yourselves, I'll wait." The river and aura vanished.

"_Well they wont be fighting each other anyway." _**"Xiaolang."** Shien appeared, visible only to those who could see spirits. "Shien. Wont overboard with your power there, my bad." Shien shook his head. **"It's alright. I thought we had lost you for a while. Your mind was beyond our reach. I'd have pulled you out of that pit myself but as you said, you overdid it. Are you alright?"** I've been hell of a lot worse. I just need to rest...for a decade at least uhh." Once again he was forced to force himself to stay awake. "I can't believe I didn't kill him." **"You injured him, greatly. That is a great accomplishment. We chose you well."** By now Xiaolang was fading in and out of sleep, every time he closed his eyes it seemed dream was there to try and take him away, but the raise of his eyelids would liberate him from it. _"Will they just decide already?"_ Shien vanished, leaving his ally to his slumber, they could talk almost any time.

The second Kaiser returned he was met by Edos' words. "He raises a point you know. Judai is not in fighting spirit. Do we want to put him in front of Draygor?"

Karin, sensing her friends' discomfort, groaned just before Jim spoke. "Are you saying you'd rather stand behind Haou?"

"I'd rather Judai live. If that means letting Haou keep control we really should consider it. Sometimes we have to do things we'd rather not for the greater good."

"But what about Aniki?"

"If he's sealed away we at least have the possibility of unsealing him. But if he dies..."

Yusuke broke the silence. "I was pulled from the clutches of Darkness, I'm sure we can pull Judai from Haou somehow. Until then we do need to deal with Draygor. The longer we leave him the longer he has to become stronger and harm more people."

Kaiser nodded. "I don't like it, but I can't say I disagree with your point."

Johan opened his mouth slightly, about to speak, but...circumstances preventing him from doing so. Instead it was Asuka who spoke up. "But if we don't do something then we condemn Judai to Haous' control! Don't we care about him at all?" Further speech by Asuka was stopped by her older brother placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do, Asuka. But Judai is strong. He'll be all right, even if he's not in control. We want him to be safe, and Haou is strong enough to keep himself from getting harmed." He looked to the others. "I don't like it either, but if we think Haou is better off in control for now, then I wont try and stop it. Jim, O'Brian, you've faced him before. What do you think?"

Jim held his chin in his hand, thinking. "Haou tends not to fight people who don't get in the way of his goals. I guess as long as we don't turn against him we'll be safe. But if someone else gets in his way he wont show mercy."

O'Brian took an opportunity to speak. "He's right, but if Haou attacks someone who really doesn't deserve it we cant sit back and do nothing."

Kaiser looked down at his deck. "We step in. We'll force him back inside one way or another. Alright, everyone. We need a decision now. We either ally with Haou or fight him."

While the group reflected on the situation, Haou made his way over to Xiaolang. "Can you fight?"

"Just need some sleep. I can fight after that. I take it you were in control last night. Where did you go?"

"To confront you father."

"You kill him?"

"No. He left after Draygor did."

"Not sure...how to feel about that." He yawned. "I'll decide later."

_Later_ was to come sooner than Xiaolang would have expected.

"Remember, we're not betraying Judai. As soon as this is over, or Haou tries to cross a line we're sealing him back up, somehow." Kaiser turned around. "Haou. We'll come with, but don't mistake us for the soldiers you used to have. We are not your servants."

Haou nodded. "Fine. Then approach me, we're leaving now. I know some of you have transport but we don't have any time to waste." He was already next to Xiaolang, and Pharaoh had already taken a place beside him, his owner already consumed. Once more Haou allowed the darkness to flow from him, quickly covering the ground, but somehow everyone was able to stand on the violet energy instead of it flowing like a river past them. The edges of the river shot upwards, wrapping the miniature army in a sphere.

Haou's eyes were now _completely_ that strange demonic gold color, not even the whites of his eyes had been left alone, and each eye burned bright. "From here on there is no turning back."

Inside the sphere the occupants could no longer see, and felt like they were suddenly rising, or falling. No one was sure. One thing, and only one thing was for sure.

They were going to war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Clock Tower Prison

Spell (Field)

During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: Place 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any Battle Damage. When this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero Dreadguy" from your hand or Deck.

Commentary: Edo

"The ticking clock moves towards a destiny where you can't be hurt. If this destiny is destroyed then a new destiny comes forth."

Author's notes: (shit load of 'em again)  
Not finishing duels is becoming a habit with me. It should end soon, promise.

The new arc has officially come. At long last. I want to thank everyone who's stayed loyal to this book thus far. I talk specifically to the long standing fans I have in my readership (you know who you are). You are the people that have kept me posting in the times I have had doubts in my own ability to craft a decent story. I know I've had an inconsistent update rate, often with month-long delays, then there are the hiatuses I've taken unannounced, one even lasting several months. With all these factors around I know it's been questionable if I would even finish this book.

Now it's time to put all doubts aside. I've gotten to the main chunk of the story, where the build up of the last 32 chapters and the prologue boil over into what you have been waiting for. Action! More duels, more conflicts, plot twists and whatever crap I can pull out of my brain or backside (anyone wanna guess which one the Haou/Draygor conflict came from?) are coming **now**. This book is getting done. I don't care if I have to sink another year into it. It. Gets. Finished. So sit back and enjoy the show.

Upcoming events for you all to look forward to: 

Kaiser's new deck: Don't worry, he may not have faced Haou, but his planned 'grand return' opponent will help create a match for the ages, promise.

Yusuke's true deck: He was said to have potential that surpassed even Kaiser, do I really have to elaborate?

(IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be going with the TCG/OCG effect for Honest. Simply because it's basically the same thing but with infinitely more flexibility. It's easier to pull off more epic match endings that way.)

Better duels: As you might be able to tell from my efforts, I like character development. So I'm making **every** main cast character a better duellist. Time has past, so it stands to reason that they've gotten to be better duellists, right? So I'm gonna make my duels even better. Well, I better start with actually making them 'good' first eh?

More emotional conflict: I have a knack for it, so why not keep having fights between the cast? The Johan/Judai shit-pile **alone** now has the potential for an **entire book** to fix on its' own. Then there's the ideal father/son relationship between Xiaolang and Ritan. I ain't giving up on my talent in this department.

Last note: Audience Suggestions

Principal MacKenzie was never given a first name in the manga (that I know of, correct me if I'm wrong). So I want a first name for him in case the context of the story ever needs it. Suggest what you think may be a good name for him. Remember, he's American so keep your name suggestions in line with that fact. I'll be open to suggestions until next chapter at the very least (so at the very least a week or so most likely).


	34. City of Darkness

Authors notes: Another long delay I know, but a lot of extra work had to go into this one, for reasons you'll see.

Important: This story is going to get darker from here on in. You've been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 33**

**City of Darkness**

No-one was quite sure how long they remained in the darkness, but suddenly the feeling of movement slowed, before suddenly stopping. The once floating king descended unto the bottom of the darkness "We've arrived." Where his foot had pressed the darkness was breaking apart, like a tear in a fabric that ripped itself in all directions. The cursed veil of darkness quickly parted, freeing the occupants from the sphere of eternal hatred.

Suddenly everyone else wished Haou had left that damn thing _on_.

The would around them emitted darkness, every building and various cracks in the street emitted a black vapour, remnants of the darkness which had fallen upon the city. Eyes glanced all around, and in every direction it was the same. New York city was emitting a darkness, one they all recognized. The vile mist polluted the sky, erasing the light of the sun. Now the city was drenched in an early evening, a near silent one. A city as populated as New York being near silent. Some would deem that an impossibility, but on this day impossibility was a term that had been chewed up and sent down the drain. This had become a way of life for Judai and his friends, they had seen things some would not even begin to describe, and this was just another day.

So why was it so scary?

The king glanced around the city, looking for something, and suddenly his eye found it. A smaller pillar of black mist emitting from something on the ground, he walked over to it. "Just as I thought." He leaned down, unaffected by the mist. He picked up something, turning to show it to the rest of the group and was met with a resounding gasp.

Haou was the only one neither surprised or affected. "Nothing but bone left. Draygor seeks to destroy all life, and it's a task he has become very efficient in." He dropped the skull, letting it fall to the earth to acquire a few cracks.

Xiaolang collapsed again, but this time fatigue was not the problem. ""It's...everywhere. I can sense it everywhere. Draygor's...he's attacked the entire city. Then everyone...they're... It's my...my faul..." 'thud' In what could be called an act of mercy, Xiaolang was finally overcome by his fatigue. Now he would sleep, for a time. Kaiser had knelt down beside him, feeling his neck for a pulse.

"Just unconscious."

Haou turned to the distance, locating a unique structure..."This island has its own branch of the Academia, does it not? Draygor's powers are less effective against those with stronger spirits, likely how Xiaiolang has survived his encounters. I wonder if having vast numbers gathered together would reduce the damage from Draygor's power..." His theory seemed to have some grounds in fact, the building was smoking a lot less than the others around it. "I'm going to that building. Come or stay, but Xiaolang is the responsibility of whoever wants to take it." The king walked, his destination in mind. He expected that the others would soon follow, but he did not care. He was more than capable of dealing with whatever was going to try standing in his way, he didn't have to even know what he was facing to know that. His destination may have been the academia, but his thoughts were elsewhere. _"Draygor and his servants. Where are they?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dem bones, dem bones, dem dry bones." Sosuke's disk cleaved clean through the remnants of a skeleton that was slumped up against a door, now no longer blocking his way. "Dem bones, dem bones-"

"Shut it, Sosuke!" Yuuka shook her head, desperate to shake off the dust from the bones that had _fallen_ on her a while ago. "I hate bones! I hate dead bones! Why didn't they just turn to dust?"

Jinn threw a body off a chair, taking its place. "Draygor is far from his full power, it's amazing he pulled off as much as he did. He took quite a blow."

"Well where is Draygor now? Not here! He's gone off with his favourite!"

Sosuke made his disk vanish. "Death is our leader, and strongest of us. We're expendable next to him."

Finally satisfied she was bone-dust free, Yuuka stopped. "Where are they anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Death...I am...weakened. That boy...has damaged my very being."**

In his hand Kenji held a mass of darkness, with many wisps of smoke-like essence in the air around them. "We will fight for you. We will defeat others and gather energy for you to feed upon. You just rest here, master."

"**Kill that cursed offspring of Ritan. I can sense him. He's here. I want his head, his blood. Bring his broken body before me!"**

Kenji nodded. "It will be done, but first..." Kenji opened a door, walking in and placing the darkness in the center of the room before walking over to a window and opening it. At the height of this skyscraper, the darkness from the outside seeped into the room easily now. "We can't have any of them suspecting where you are...given your condition. Please just focus on recovering. We'll fight across this dead city for you."

"**Mostly dead."**

"What?"

"**Mostly. I can sense it. Most of the population are dead, but there are still living people in this city. Kill them all."**

"And once Ritan comes?"

"**He must die too. And bring me back my bones, it has been too long since I have truly walked. I leave the battle in your command."**

"As you wish." Kenji closed the door behind him, it would be some time before he would come to the building again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haou stepped onto the stone pathway which lead directly into the academia campus before him, it was indeed an impressive feat of architecture. The main building did not resemble any building he'd ever seen. It was a large building, easy bigger than any of the dorms, but not as big as the main building of the campus he was familiar with. The foundations of the building were in the shape of a square, but as you looked up the sides of the building the square shape suddenly expanded outwards, all the way to the top. The roof of the building had a dome shape on it. The front of the building looked to have been carved into the rest of the building. The many front doors of the building had windows on every one, with another giant set of windows above them. A distance above even that set was a much smaller row of windows, which later would be revealed to be the headmaster's office.

Before this day the area outside the front of the academia was likely beautiful, with many trees and grassy areas kept in various places around the stone ground. Now however, the ground and trees were dead, and the two large towers that stood in front of the academia were now emitting the dark mist that polluted the sky.

Haou let his darkness cover him again and opened his mouth, it was time for another one of his broadcasted speeches.

"**I speak to any who remain in this Academia. I have not come to fight you, but I will if I must. Now someone within, come out and face me. I am not here to fight you, but if you provoke me I will strike."**

Behind him, Kaiser, Jim, Austin, Fubuki, Yusuke, Manjoume and Edo approached, cautiously, a certain cat following them without a care in the world. Few better than some of those present knew how quickly the King could turn from calm to wrathful. Haou neither wondered or cared where the others were, but had he thought on it the answer would have been obvious.

A minute passed, but Haou seemed not to be bothered by the passage of time. Another thirty seconds later and he finally got a response.

The front doors opened. Only three people had come out to meet the small group that had come. The first was clearly the oldest of the three, and slightly taller than the others too. Haou had a suspicion that this man was the headmaster of this campus, and would be proven right. He was much younger than the counterpart Haou knew, and actually had a head full of hair. His hair made him very distinguishable from the rest of the group, as he was the only one who had dark hair. His hair was very well kept, and was not shaped into any distinct style. It was somewhat long however, with it coming down nearly the entire length of the back of his neck. His facial hair however was rather distinct. He had a very pronounced goatee, but if there ever was a beard or moustache he'd shaven it off. The single most distinguishing feature on his face however, were his eyebrows. They were rather pronounced, and in the right lighting could have made it appear as if dark fire was emanating from his eyes. Eyes that were a very bright hazel and despite the image his eyebrows could have raised, not so sinister at all. They were not the compassionate eyes that Samejima gazed at the world with, but the eyes of a fair, but strict man. Some would later wonder if this man kept his eyebrows as sinister as they were to keep his students on his toes, not that they'd ever get an answer to that.

The choice on clothing he wore was different from any kind of uniform Haou could recognize. The uniform was almost entirely white. The collar of the coat was extremely large, so large in fact that at full height would have nearly reached the very top of his head, but the fabric had been folded so it only reached up a little below half way up the ear.

The pads on each of his shoulders was of minor interest, each one a black surface that had been affixed to the clothing and held an interesting decoration. On each of the pads there were five stripes of gold. One of the more unique aspects of this coat was how it was kept closed, by buttons. There were six of them, three sets of two that were parallel with one another. The overlapping of the fabric of the coat was also irregular, where most would likely meet in the middle, this coat lapped over near the right shoulder. The center of the front side of the length of this coat stopped just below the waist line, but the other sides, along with the back of the coat went down the length of the legs, stopping shortly above the black boots the man wore. The overlapping of the fabric, along with the edges of the coat was made more pronounced by the black trim the coat had, adding more to its unique look. There was something else on the coat as well, near the heart. A grid of squares, some with symbols on them. Haou could not make out the details and he honestly didn't care enough to study them in detail. Under the coat Haou could see the man was wearing black, with a gold star on the collar of the what Haou assumed was a shirt. Overall this man was one of the most uniquely dressed Haou had ever seen, and between him and Judai, that was saying a lot.

The much younger man on the man's left wore a hat, which was so very much like a traditional navy admirals cap, which obscured most of the top of his head. The hat itself was void of the traditional decorations, instead the only decoration being a small white square at the front of the hat where the letters 'DA' were drawn. A quick scan of Judai's memories lead him to memories of sandwiches, where the exact same symbol was on the packaging of every one. The hat did next to nothing when it came to concealing its wearers very spiky hair. This young man's long blonde hair shot out in spikes behind him, and three 'blades' of it on either side of his face. The shade provided by the hat did not hide his striking hazel eyes, each one reflecting a slightly harder heart than either other member of his group. Like the other man, and the third member of the group, his uniform didn't strike Haou as being traditional student (or teacher) garments. Haou was not familiar with most customs of the world he was in so he could not place the fact the uniforms were akin to Navy Admiral uniforms. One difference that caught Hoau's eyes were the number of gold stripes on this man's shoulders, three each, just like the third member. Likely this was some kind system that denoted the position of people in this school, not that the king cared. Aside from the hat and change in gold stripes, the younger man dressed just like the oldest member of the group, except he wore a white shirt underneath his uniform and the collar was a little less pronounced, not even reaching his ears.

The third was the only female in the group. Like the man on the right, she also wore a hat, but it was an entirely different one from his. Hers was much smaller, and the shape was unlike any hat Judai or Haou had ever seen, and was far too small to cover the top of her head. Her hat also held the 'DA' symbol, but hers was on the left side of the hat rather than the center, assuming it would even be possible to put the mark on the 'center' of this hat. She had vibrant blonde hair which reached down to the back of her neck. He was briefly reminded of his past life, when noblemen from across his kingdom would offer up their most beautiful daughters to be his wife, but the king's heart was always spoken for. She was indeed a beautiful young woman, with a small black mole underneath her left eye that somehow did not distract from the rest of her face. Each of her ears were laden with an ear ring, a small silver chain that dripped down from her ears, to connect to a gold shape with seemed to hold the small bright emeralds upon them in place. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and held much confidence, but Haou could see the fear she held in them. He'd been a solider far too long to _not_ see the fear she hid, that all three of them hid.

Her uniform was different from the males of the group, in particular the fabric of her coat overlapped in the more traditional center. Also the length of her coat stopped entirely at the waistline. Perhaps her uniform was thel girls uniform here, a conclusion Haou as he noticed she wore a short white skirt, so short that much of her legs were exposed to the general public. Another feature for boys to try and catch a glance at when they could get away with it. Haou didn't realize it, but another characteristic both him and Judai shared had been laid bare for all to see. Despite being both male and young, neither seemed to take any time to pursue the more typical interests of men their age, and today was no exception. Had Haou not been one to focus solely on his lusts for dominance, power and revenge he might have had time to admire the largest chest he'd ever seen, but alas Haou was one who would never enjoy the finer things in life, a very ironic thing considering he was in fact a King.

They walked only a short distance, enough only to speak to the new arrivals. Unsurprisingly the oldest was the one to speak. "Identify yourselves!"

"Haou. These are allies in my battle against the cause for the wrath this city has fallen under."

"Cause? You clearly have power. Why should I think you're _not_ the cause of this?"

"Because you are still alive. The being that did this, Draygor, would have killed the three of you and proceeded into the building behind you by now, and used his servants to kill off everyone inside. If you want to label me alongside him." He raised his disk. "Prepare to suffer my wrath. I will not be compared to him."

"You'd do that? Over a mere opinion? You're not making a great impression." The man had raised his duel disk.

"I am not your enemy, I am his. But if I have to fight you then so be it."

"Then so be it."

"**Due-**"

"WAIT!"

"What in the-!" Before the king could speak any more, both of his shoulders had been grabbed. "Phoenix!"

Ignoring the king, Edo quickly started speaking while Manjoume tightened his grip, trying to silently order him to keep quiet for a moment. "Sorry! Just let us borrow him for a moment."

"You better explain yourself, Phoenix or you're next."

Another voice broke into the conversation. "You're not very good at recruiting are you?"

"I think you will recall I once had an army under my command, Kaiser Ryo."

"Don't compare monsters to humans. Just listen for a moment. You want to make allies of these people, right?"

"'Want' may be the wrong word. Their assistance would serve us better against Draygor."

"Fair enough. But they're people, humans. And people prefer acts of kindness over threats." Kaiser turned to Edo, and then to Manjoume. "You two are well known in Japan. Your fame might have made it over here as well. Chances are they'll respond to you better. You two go talk to them." He turned back to Haou. "We don't need to resolve everything by fighting."

Edo walked a short distance from the group, but still a considerable distance away. "I know he may not seem it, but Haou is against the creature that did this. As are we. I know you don't trust us so how about a deal? I'll duel you. If I win, you hear our story out. You win, we go, and we wont bother you again."

"Interesting offer, Edo Phoenix. I'm surprised to meet you, especially under these circumstances. But I am afraid I cannot take it. I do on the other hand, have two children who would like to duel you." He gave a glance to those who had come out with him. "My daughter, Reggie, and my son, David. But since there is only one of you..." He looked to Manjoume. "They have also expressed great interest in you. Would you two be willing to indulge them in a two-on-two duel?"

Edo turned to Manjoume. "What do you say?"

"Sure." He walked away from Edo, taking a position that would place in across from David. "Bring it on!"

The father turned to his children. "Be careful. We cannot be sure that their words are honest."

"Okay, Daddy.".

"Sure thing, Principal MacKenzie."

"David, even if adopted, you're my son, you can call me 'dad'."

"Sorry, dad, force of habit. Leave things to us and don't worry."

"You're my kids. It's my job to worry, but I'll try and take a vacation for a while." He walked past them. "Have fun you two."

It wasn't long before the duellists were in position. "**Duel!**"

(Manjoume & Edo LP/8000)  
(David & Reggie LP/8000)

Manjoume would be the first to take a turn in this duel. "My turn. Draw. I set two cards. Next I summon Ojama Yellow."

It was true what Ryo had suspected, Majoume's fame had spread beyond Japan. His victory over Edo had sky-rocketed his fame overnight and when he'd entered the pro league himself his fame only shot higher and higher. He had quite a reputation about him now. So having his first summon be a tiny whatever the Ojama family is supposed to look like be his very first summon wasn't exactly the most befitting thing for a man of his reputation to do. (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/1000) **"I'm your first summon. You really believe in me, Aniki!"**

Manjoume smiled. _"Something like that."_ "Turn end!"

David grinned. "How dull. I would have expected better from one that defeated Edo Phoenix. Draw!" He took a second to glance at his draw, and once he'd checked his hand he knew what to do. "I summon COMM Seeker 4-18-14."

The monster was humanoid in appearance, but that is where its humanity ended. In appearance the monster could almost be described as a grey colored metallic mannequin. 'Almost' because this monster held some unique features. There were two screens on the monster's body. One on its chest, the other on its face.

The chest screen was black. Completely. As this monster was apparently a machine, it would have seemed this screen was simply at this point, turned off.

The face screen was a different color from the chest screen, the background was a bright blue. There was white text on the screen, containing two lines of data. "ATK: 1800", "DEF: 1400". Above the screen the number "4" had been printed onto the surface. The meaning of the data and imprint quickly became obvious. (Attack position. ATK/1800 DEF/1400)

The mechanized human had no hands, instead there was a lens of teal glass where the hands would have connected to the rest of the body. This glass didn't seem to be another screen, but whatever it was used for would be revealed later.

"**I was your first summon. You're really trying to kill me, Aniki!"**

"I activate a continuous spell card, COMMAND Set – Seek!"

"COMMAND Set?"

"A 'COMMAND' waits for something that can execute it. That time is now! COMM Seeker 4-18-14 effect activate! Command Request!" The chest screen turned on, starting white before changing into blue. "Once per turn, my COMM Seeker can select 1 'COMMAND' Spell or Trap card I control. I target COMMAND Set – Seek." For a second there was a flash of green from the chosen card, signifying it's effect was now active. "COMMAND Set – Seek Effect Activate! When a 'COMM Seeker' monster selects it with its effect, that Seeker will gain an effect, depending on certain conditions, until the end phase. Variable Analysis!" The screen on 4-18-15s chest was suddenly flashing something, "4" "Level 4! Command Download!" The screen was suddenly active with more than just its level. Now a string of 0s and 1s was travelling across the screen. Even a duel monster, this monster was still a computer-based entity. The screen suddenly changed its color to a neon green. "4-18-14 Command Execute! Once per turn I can add level 4 or below 'COMM Seeker' from my deck to my hand. I cannot summon this turn, and 4-18-14 cannot attack this turn, but as I cannot attack this turn because of the rules anyway so that's not a problem."

4-18-14 raised its right hand, the lens suddenly lighting up. The teal surface was up to something. From it rose something made of pure light. At a glance it could have been fooled for a bar code scanner, perhaps that it was meant to be. He pulled out and parted his deck, finding what he wanted very quickly. As he raised the card from the deck, the scanner emitted a ray of blue light, forming a card shaped ray that covered the card "COMM Seeker 2-8-6." The ray turned green, the card was an acceptable target. "I set one card, turn end."

Now it was Edo's turn. "My turn. Draw. I set one card. Next I summon a monster. Come on! Destiny Hero Diamondguy!"

Edo's move was a little more befitting of his reputation. A monster who had many large diamonds poking out of him was a much more intimidating sight than what Manjourme had played first. The Hero took to his knees, crossing his arms in front of him. (Defence position. ATK/1400 DEF/1600) "Diamondguy effect activate. Once per turn, I can pick up the top card of my deck. If the card is a normal Spell card, I must send it to my Cemetery and have its effect activate during my next standby phase, even if I no longer control Diamondguy." He picked up his top card. "D – Mind." He placed it in his Graveyard. "Turn end."

Reggie was smiling. "I've always wanted to duel you, Edo Pheonix. You Japanese professionals always have something interesting to show, but you're the one I've always wanted to fight."

"You any many others. I get fan mail from girls every other day saying they want to duel me."

"Don't throw me in with them. " She drew a card, it was her turn. "I doubt any of them use a Hero deck as well."

"You do?"

"Yes. Let me show it to you." She placed a monster in a monster zone. "Descend! Hallowed Hero Kokabiel."

This Hero was rather small for a 'Hero'. This 'Hero' was little more than a child in size, but by no means was this a human child, or anything even close to human. This was something else. This child was an angel. A literal angel.

The boy was smiling as his face sparkled, literally. All around its form there was something glittering in the air. If one were to look close enough, even his iris were star shaped, and were also gold colored except for his pupils, which were normal. His short, spiky hair was a bright blonde.

His chest was covered by white armor, but it was littered with engravings of golden stars. Even if an angel, this Hero was a child at both heart and body. Beneath the armor the hero was dressed in an armless white robe. Both of his arms and feet were completely bare, and from each a trail of stardust was falling, but not quite hitting the ground before vanishing. This was an angel of the stars. His small white wings also emitted the stardust as they flapped in the air, keeping the Hero from having to actually step on the ground. (Attack position. ATK/300 DEF/600)

"Angelic Heroes?"

"_Hallowed_. Don't take his appearances as a sign of weakness. These Fairies are strong heroes."

David shifted his cap slightly, getting a better look at his sister's side of the battle. "When you can get a useful one to the field."

"Beats your monsters. They don't even have effects on their own."

He shifted it back. "I ain't having this conversation, again."

"Wimp."

"Airhead"

"Asshole"

"Gasbag."

"Nerd."

"Bimbo."

"Prick!"  
"Bitch!"

"Knock it off you two!"

"Sorry, dad."

"Sorry, daddy."

The principal sighed. _"Kids."_

Reggie turned back to Edo, intent on continuing her turn. "Spell Card activate. Celestial Transformation. I can special summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand. Its attack power points will be halved, and it will be destroyed at the end phase. I special summon Hallowed Hero Kerubiel."

This hero was no child. Unlike the previous Hallowed Hero this monster was truly and intimidating hero. This hero didn't smile, didn't carry an aura of playfulness as its ally did. Perhaps Reggie should have considered opening the duel with this Hero if she wanted to make a strong impression.

This angel's hair was on fire, or was perhaps made of fire. Said burning hair fell down to below his neck in a ponytail. His face was not so different, his eyes were just glowing orbs and fire emitted from the inside of his mouth. This angel had more wings than its ally as well. A huge pair of wings shot out from his back, each one seeming to crackle with electricity from an unknown source. His arms, which were held out in front of him, had a wing poking out from the outer side of them, almost like they were meant to be used as a blade. This angel had armor on its chest as well, along with its lower body. This armor was completely black, and had no markings upon them. With a face like the one this Hero had, no extra features were needed to grasp attention. (Attack position. ATK/1600 DEF/1200. Celestial Transformation effect. ATK/800) Even with the appearance of this hero, there was a problem, one Edo could not help but wonder about.

"_She's summoned two monsters that can't defeat any of ours. And she used up her normal summon so she can't tribute."_

Guessing Edos thoughts, Reggie spoke. "You wonder what I'm planning, right? Well I'll show you! From my deck I activate the effect of a Hallowed Hero! Call from up high!" Above the heroes, far above them a circle of light appeared in the air. Both angels started rising up, headed for the manifestation from 'from up high'. "By returning both of my Hallowed Heroes to my deck, I can summon another from my deck whose level is equal to the combined level of the monsters returned. I return Kokabiel who's level one and Kerubiel who's level four. I special summon Hallowed Hero Uriel!"

Above the combatants of the duel, but still far below the darkness of the sky something emerged from the circle of white light. This was the Hero that had been called down from the sky. This was Uriel.

Uriel was different from the last Hero that had come, he was not quite so fearful to look upon. Most of his head was covered by his helmet, a crimson helmet with many gold spikes poking out of it. One from the very top, and the rest forming a line going down either side of Uriel's face. His face was stern, but much less unique than the last Hero to be summoned. His eyes were brown, and didn't seem to have much of any emotion in them, like he was just watching, waiting. For what one could only wonder.

Uriel's armor was white, almost completely from neck to toe the angel was clad in steel. A cuirass covered his chest, upon which was engraved a symbol of the sun, which had unleashed great flames across the rest of the surface of the chest plate. The blazes themselves, along with the sun had been realistically colored, creating the look as if someone had somehow stopped fire in time, and attached it to the armor Uriel wore. Thick shoulder guards covered the both the upper arms and shoulders of this angel. The Angel's legs were also covered in the armor, right down to the metal boots he wore. Under the armor one could also see crimson chain mail if they looked close enough.

The Hero held its weapon of choice in its right hand, a very simple but impressive weapon. A sword, but not a traditional one. Uriel's bare hand glowed as he held it, the very long blade, that held no guard and was rather thin for a sword. But size and weight did not matter to this sword and it's gentle glow, because this sword held one attribute that meant that it was a danger to anything that would call Uriel his enemy.

This sword was made of fire.

Uriels wings were perhaps the most inspiring feature upon him. They had spread out far so it was easy to see the details of this magnificent extensions of the Hero. The wings themselves appeared to be made of Gold, but each had been draped in some kind of armor, making the wings appear to burn like Uriel's blade at a quick glance, particular in this moment when the sword itself was casting light on said wings.

This Hallowed Hero was a rank above those who had come before him, and one could rightly wonder, if this Hero was this much more of a sight to behold above its underlings, how much more magnificent were the ones who considered him an underling? (Attack position. ATK/2400 DEF/1800)

"Uriel, battle! Attack Destiny Hero Diamondguy! Sacred Inferno!"

Uriel raised his burning blade as he rose high into the air, casting his eyes upon the targeted Hero. He turned the blade slightly in the air, making sure the tip would be pointing at Diamondguy. He swung down.

The sword seemed to explode, and a geyser of fire burst from the entire blade. The Geyser expanded and expanded as it travelled towards its target.

It hit. Diamondguy screamed as the sacred blades burned even the Diamond that composed his body. No matter how much he'd scream or struggle however, nothing would stop his fate. The fires finally consumed him, obliterating his entire body. Edo was now defenceless, a fact Reggie could not help comment on.

"Looks like you're at a disadvantage, Edo."

"Do you think so? We're not done yet."

"Just wait. We may be students, but me and my brother have wiped the floor with pros on more than one occasion. Daddy's a bit of a show off when it comes to the strength of his students."

"Sometimes I think that's why he adopted me, since I was toughest among the boys. I expect him to say 'Boy, if you ever lose I'll disown you' one day."

"I'm right here, kids."

"And we're not losing, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You mean aside from the _entire city_?"

"I was trying not to think about it."

"Guess that makes two of us. I set one card. Turn end."

Haou kept his silence, but he was far from pleased with the opening round. _"You let them get the power advantage. If you want to win a duel you must gain control early. Now you're going to be beaten into the ground. Then again, you both have a habit of reversing odds according to Judai's memories. It's a shame I cannot motivate you myself. Were you my subordinates I would kill you were you to fail."_

Manjoume was ready to make a move. "My turn. Draw. I activate a continuous spell card Tactics of the Weakest. As long as this spell is active, when a monster with zero attack points attacks an attack position monster whose attack is 1000 or greater, that monster's attack points will be reduced to zero for that battle. I move Ojama Yellow to attack position." **"Wait! Aniki!"** (ATK/0) "Ojama Yellow, battle! Attack COMM Seeker 4-18-14!" **"Oh no."**

Ojama Yellow gulped down his fear. He jumped, somehow managing to propel himself across the arena. He pulled back his fist, before declaring his attack **"Ojama Punch!"** On any other day, this would be an effort doomed to fail. On this day however the odds were evened.

Almost. "Continuous trap Card Activate. COMMAND Set - Protection! 4-18-14! Target COMMAND Set - Protection! Command Request!" Yet again the screen on 4-18-14 showed the number "4". "Variable Analysis. Level 4. Command Download!" Another sequence of 0s and 1s ran across the screen of 4-18-14, another Command was being processed. "4-18-14 Command Execute! Once per turn, I can prevent 4-18-14 being affected by an opponents card effect. I prevent the effect of your Spell being used on 4-18-14!"

The Seeker raised its left arm, and suddenly the lens started to emit light. Not just in front of it, but in all directions. A Sphere of light was forming around the Seeker, and then around the Ojama when it reached it. There would be no effects altering the outcome of this battle. The Seeker raised its right arm, forming a fist of light. "Ojama Punch" met the Seeker's attack, and the outcome was decided in a second.

(Manjoume & Edo LP/8000 → 6200)

Edo looked to this team-mate "Any _other_ bright ideas, genius?"

"A couple. Trap Card Activate! Ojamable. I can activate this when an 'Ojama' monster is destroyed, I can return Ojama Yellow to my deck now, and draw two cards, but then I have to discard one." He picked up his Ojama Yellow card, hearing his ace speak just before it reached his deck. **"Thanks for letting me get away, Aniki."** Manjoume began quickly shuffling his deck, placing it back in after a handful of shuffles. "Draw." He took once glance at his hand before discarding the card he wanted into the grave. He was considering his move when Edo spoke again.

"So that was your plan? Not bad, but we need better."

"I got better, don't worry. Trap card activate. Ojamassault. During the turn an "Ojama" monster is destroyed, and I control no monsters, I can special summon one of each 'Ojama Yellow', 'Ojama Black' and 'Ojama Green' from my deck in attack position." He parted and searched through his deck, finding his monsters very quickly. He pulled them out, and just before placing them on the field he heard them all speak, clearly terrified. "**We don't wanna go out there!"** "I summon Ojama Yellow, Green and Black!"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"** Unceremoniously, the three Ojama brothers were slammed onto the field. As if that alone wasn't cruel enough, they stood up to discover what position Manjoume had placed them in. (All attack position. ATK/0 DEF/1000)

In ordinary circumstances, summoning three monsters with zero attack points would be considered insane, but Manjoume had a certain spell to change that, and David noticed. _"This was his aim all along. He'd use Ojama Yellow to attack, then once he destroyed 4-18-14 he'd move onto Uriel. We'd be defenceless. Good thing I stopped him the first time, but I can't do it again. Let's hope Reggie's got something."_

Manjoume was carefully considering his next move. _"David can't stop me again, but Reggie might be able to. I didn't plan for this. I thought I could take out his Seeker then Reggie's Hero and have two Ojamas to spare. But now I have to sacrifice two Ojamas to destroy their monsters, but Reggie might have her set card ready just for that. Hero decks, they're such a pain in the ass."_ He grasped a card from his hand, there was only one thing to do.

"I move to my main phase two. I activate a Spell Card, Ojamadeal. I can return any number of 'Ojama' monsters I control to my deck. Then I can draw one card for each monster returned. I must show you every card I draw, and any 'Ojama' cards I draw are sent to the Graveyard." **"Make up your mind already!"** Ignoring his three aces, Manjoume shuffled them into his deck before placing it back. He drew all three cards at once, looking at them before showing them to the rest of the participants. "Polymerization, Megamorph and Masked Dragon. I don't have to discard a thing. I summon Masked Dragon."

The red and grey-ish colored dragon had already curled itself up into a defence-able position when it arrived on the field, it's eyes watching the Seeker across from it with considerable intent. It would rather have not battled the machine, but both were duel monsters, and duel monsters were destined to fight to the death. Life sucked for these creatures. (Defence position. ATK/1400 DEF/1100) "Turn end."

David grinned. "Masked Dragon eh? It, along with whatever it summons will be target practice. My turn, draw! I summon COMM Seeker 2-8-6!"

A miniature version of 4-18-14 appeared. The differences between it and its larger version was that this one had a "2" imprinted on its "head", it was coloured white, and the lenses on its arms were white. Also the data on its 'face' was different. "ATK: 800", "DEF: 600". (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/600) "COMM Seeker 2-8-6 Effect activate! Command Request! Target COMMAND Set – Seek!"

Booting up into blue, the number "2" quickly appeared on the screen. "Variable Analysis. Level 2! Command Download!" Again a bunch of 0s and 1s made their way across the screen. Anyone who had been looking closely enough would have realized that so far no two sequences had been the same. The second the sequence had finished, leaving the screen a neon blue, "COMMAND Set – Seek" shattered. David was quick to explain the meaning of this.

"Because 'Seek' has given commands to Seekers twice now, it is destroyed. All my 'COMMAND' cards can only be used so many times before they're destroyed. 2-8-6 Command Execute! I can move a COMMAND Spell or Trap card from my deck to the top of my deck."

Exactly like before, a scanner of light appeared in the seekers 'hand'. Except this one was white in color. David picked up a card, and the scanning process started all over again. He revealed his selected card. "I move COMMAND – Upgrade." After the brief moment of David properly shuffling his deck he continued. "I activate a continuous Spell Card, COMMAND Set – Engage. COMM Seeker 4-18-14 effect activate. Command Request. Target COMMAND Set – Engage!"

The process was identical to the first. "Variable Analysis! Level 4! Command Download!"

Whatever this Command was, was something that was going to have to wait. David had something else in mind first. "Equip Spell Activate! Break Draw! I can only equip it to a Machine type monster, and I choose 4-18-16. Each time the equipped monster destroys another monster by battle, I can draw a card. Now COMM Seeker 4-18-14 Command Execute! By making it the only monster I control that is allowed to attack, it can attack all monsters you control. I know what Masked Dragon can do when it's destroyed, consider your reaction wisely! COMM Seeker 4-18-14, battle! "

4-18-14 raised its fighting arm, and again was forming something out of light. This time the light took the form of a revolver. Since it was looking to attack more than one target, what better than a gun? It fired its first round, the bullet of light not even taking half a second to reach and cause its target to explode. David grinned as he spoke.

"I destroyed you monster, so I can draw a card." He did "You wanna summon another target for me?"

"I probably shouldn't, but I will. Masked Dragon effect activate! I can special summon another Dragon-type monster from my deck whose attack points are 1500 or less. I summon another Masked Dragon!" A second 'target' was now between Manjoume and 4-18-14 (Defence position ATK/1400 DEF/1100)

"Are you trying to get us beaten?"

"I got a plan!"

"And it benefits me. 4-18-14! Attack again!"

The barrel of the revolver moved to the next round before sounding off another shot. Yet again its target was wiped off the face of the field, leaving David to collect his second card. Manjoume wasn't about to call it quits though.

"Masked Dragon effect activate! This time I summon Armed Dragon Level 3!" This dragon took an alternative pose to defend itself, holding up both its rather thick arms across its chest. This precaution wouldn't be of any help. (Defence position. ATK/1200 DEF/900)

"One more target for my Seeker! Destroy it!"

The third round shot off like the first two, and the result was no different. With his third target destroyed, David drew his third and final card. "I set one card. Turn end."

Edo was next. "My turn. Draw! Diamondguy effect activate! I activate the effect of D – Mind from my Cemetery! I must special summon a level three or lower 'Destiny Hero' from my deck. Come on! Destiny Hero Dread Servant!"

The servant of the prisoner of the Clock Tower appeared kneeling, not before anyone in particular, but his shield was raised and his staff by his side. This Hero was ready to defend its current master. (Defence position. ATK/400 DEF/700) "Spell card activate. Destiny Draw. I must discard a 'Destiny Hero' monster. Then I can draw two cards. I discard Destiny Hero Diabolicguy." He discarded the soon to be useful hero before picking up his cards. "Spell card activate. D – Birth. I can revive a 'Destiny Hero' from the Cemetery, but it'll be destroyed during the end phase. Come on. Destiny Hero Diamondguy." (Defence position. ATK/1400 DEF/1600) "Diamondguy effect activate." Edo did not bother to explain it this time, he simply picked up and revealed a card. "Another normal spell. D – Guide." He placed it in his graveyard. "It will activate itself from my cemetery next turn. Speaking of my cemetery, Diabolicguy effect activate! By removing it from play, I can special summon another 'Diabolic Guy' from my deck." The hero ejected itself from Edo's graveyard, with the third year/professional duellist placing it into his deck box before looking through his deck for-"Come on, Destiny Hero Diabolicguy!"

Two 'snaps' sounded from the ground as the toughest looking Destiny Hero appeared to the field. With its two gigantic bat wings, three horns on its head, the razor sharp claws emitting from its hands and the physique it held this creature rightfully earned its name. However, names and appearances are not always the best way to determine actual strength. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/800) " I tribute all three of my Destiny Heroes!" The Heroes vanished one by one, something else was about to take their place. "Come on! Destiny Hero Dogmaguy!"

Now this was a hero whose appearance accurately reflected his power. His gigantic form created a shadow over the field before he finally descended to the ground. The balance of power had been shifted. Now Edo was the duellist with the greatest fire-power.(Attack position. ATK/3400 DEF/2400) One thing in Duel Monsters was always constant, no matter how powerful a monster you summoned, it was always best to consider your move before you made it, and Edo knew it better than most.

"_Who do I attack now? There's Uriel, but I have no idea what to expect when I do. That Seeker on the other hand, I at least know their weakness. I'll attack David's monster, I'm ready for the worst case scenario."_ "Dogmaguy! Battle! Attack 4-18-14!"

Dogmaguy raised its blade before suddenly gliding towards its target. This was going to be over quickly.

But not that quickly. "Continuous trap activate! COMMAND Set – Counter-attack! COMM Seeker 4-18-14 effect activate! Target COMMAND Set – Counter-attack!"

Unlike before, 4-18-14 had no number upon its chest screen, this set of "Commands" was different from the rest. It was optional. "Target effect number one!" Another sequence of 0s and 1s were processed, the Seeker had found a new Command. "4-18-14 Command Execute! It gains attack points equal to half the monster attacking it for the duration of this battle!" 4-18-14 raised its hand, before rushing forward just like Dogma Guy was, and it had formed a blade that was a copy of its opponent, if made of light. (ATK/3500)

The fight was indeed over quickly, but Dogmaguy was the one to fall. Once again David was permitted to draw a card, which he did so silently.

(Manjoume & Edo LP: 6200 → 6100)

Now it was Manjourmes turn to the witty remark, and he had just the perfect one in mind. "Any _other_ bright ideas, genius?"

"Bite me! Trap activate. Destiny Signal! I can special summon a level four or below 'Destiny Hero' from my deck. Come on! Destiny Hero Diskguy!" Now it was Edo's turn to disappoint. The blue-skinned, disk-wearing hero was far from the most impressive sight to be seen in this duel, but at least Edo would have a defending monster. (Defence position. ATK/300 DEF/300) "I set two cards and then activate a field spell. Clock Tower Prison."

As soon as the card was taken by the disk everything started to change. The black sky was suddenly replaced by a more normal nights sky, with a moon looking down at them from high in the sky. The academia, along with its surroundings were erased as a whole new building arose from the ground. In seconds the four stood inside a courtyard of something the card name described well. It was a prison, and a clock tower loomed behind Manjoume and Edo, overlooking the entire duel. Manjoume and Edo may have been at a disadvantage, but now they at least had a home field to play on. The clock of destiny was starting to tick. Ticking towards the end of the battle.

"Turn end."

With one Hero user having finished his turn, it was time for the other to take hers. "Draw." Before Reggie could continue, the world was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a clock chiming. The tower clock's hand had turned. "Huh?"

"During each of my opponents standby phases, my Clock Tower gains one Clock Counter." (Clock Tower Prison/1)

"Well I'll worry about that later. I'm going to continue with my turn. Since I control a 'Hallowed Hero' monster, I can special summon this from my hand. I special summon Hallowed Hero Jerahmeel."

Jerahmeel was the most unique Hallowed Hero to be summoned so far, for the fact that he didn't actually wear armor. In terms of dress, he was the most simply dressed. His face was smiling, not the childish smile of Kokabiel, but an old one, a wiser one, one that had seen much, perhaps much he did not want to recall. This was a smile of compassion, one reflected in his eyes. This angel wore only a white robe that covered his entire body. His hands were clasped together in front of him as his white wings beat softly against the air, with his auburn hair moving gently against the draft. For a 'Hero', this monster appeared to be oddly tranquil. (Attack position. ATK/2200 DEF/2000) "Jerahmeel cannot attack this turn however, but I don't need him for that. I'm returning them both to the deck. Call from up high!" Unlike before, there was no circle of light in the sky. Both Heroes merely rose up into the darkened sky, passing through the darkness like it wasn't even there. "I return Uriel and Jerahmeel to my deck to summon a level ten Hallowed Hero. Descend! Hallowed Hero Michael!"

The darkness above them parted, in what could be called a miracle the new angelic Hero descended upon the world. Whatever the Duel Monster equivalent was to 'Heaven' was where this Hero was coming down from. The angel radiated with an aura of purest white, even its exposed skin shone with the holy aura. Michael's face was completely uncovered, with his deep blonde hair dancing in the air as he descended to the earth. His face was that of a young man. The aura he emitted made it impossible to determine anything about Michaels eyes, they just seemed to glow with the same aura his being did. His blonde hair also seemed to glow, but whether it was from the glow his body emitted, or it glowed on its own was a mystery.

The armor on this angel's chest was a different from the other angelic heroes to come before him, he was glad in a teal colored armor, which held nothing in the way of decoration. It would have been fair to call this armor bland in appearance. It was not the cutesy armor of Kokabiel, nor the creepy one of Kerubiel. Or the poetic one of Uriel. This armor seemed only to protect its wearer, and to do nothing else. Despite its lack of decoration the armor was in great condition, to the point that it actually shined in the glow that emanated from Michael. There was no armor on his arms or legs, instead the only covering on Michael's legs was what most would jokingly call a 'skirt', but anyone even mildly familiar with battle clothing would know he wore it to maximize leg movement. Said garment was also undecorated and a deep grey, coming to just above Michaels knees. Michael's wingspan was the largest yet seen, and there were _four_ wings, two by two. The wings had no armor, were uncovered and not in the least bit special looking in nature, like someone had taken two very large sets of Eagle wings and affixed them to Michael's back.

While this monster's upper body may have been armored, no thought was given to its arms and legs, both were void of any armor, protection and barely any clothing for that matter. The only clothing Michael wore outside of his battle clothing were sandals. This monster's physical stature and mighty wingspan were a much more impressive sight than his sword, but it was an impressive work of divine craftsmanship none the less.

The handle of the blade was made of gold, but lacked any kind of decoration at the base of anywhere else on its handle. Instead it's true decoration was in the guard of the blade. A cylinder of gold reached out in both directions of the guard, before shooting upwards into a larger circle. It would take a few seconds of glancing to realize that the guard, and indeed the handle of the sword itself was meant to represent a set of weighing scales. A long white blade shot out from the handle, it too glowing with the same aura Michael glowed with.

An air of holiness would seem to many, to be reason enough to expect to be worshipped, but Michael did not carry an air around him that suggested that was what he wanted. It would have seemed that while this Hero may have indeed been some kind of divine, he did not wish to draw attention to that fact. His clothing was simple and practical, his blade, while a most interesting sight, was also one that could befit most any solider. Michael was one who did not wish to receive the adoration he would have perhaps deserved. Michael was just a solider, a divine one perhaps, but a solider none the less. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2600)

"Michael! Attack Diskguy. Holy Sword!"

Michael raised his sword to the sky, igniting it with pure light. His wings sudden lead against the air, sending Michael down to its soon to be destroyed target. He stuck, creating a shock-wave of pure light. Both Edo and Manjoume suddenly found themselves forced to cover their eyes from the holy light. This attack was of immense force, and its full wrath was yet to come. Through the light they both could hear Reggie speaking. "Hallowed Hero Michael effect activate! As long as I control him, all 'Hallowed Hero' monsters inflict piercing battle damage!"

Diskguy had already shattered into nothing, but the full wrath of the attack was still being unleashed. Edo, being closest to the source of the attack was almost knocked off his feet. (Manjoume & Edo LP: 6100 → 3400)

Reggie didn't feel like gloating. "I set two cards. Turn end."

Haou did not show it on his face, but he didn't need to. His eyes were glowing, which was always almost always a bad sign. _"Pathetic."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzan laid Xiaolang's unconscious head on his jacket. "He's not gonna be waking up for a while-sarus."

Asuka was looking down at the very noticeable stain on Xiaolang's jacket. "Is that blood his?"

"No-don. It's Koyo Hibiki's."

"Shouldn't we take the jacket off him?"

"Not yet. Rei and Sorano are looking for a clothing store-don. We'll take what we need."

Sho looked to the blackened sky, sadly. "I don't like the thought of stealing. But is it stealing when the people are..."

"Try not to think about it-sarus.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!"

"Eh?"

In a slightly comedic fashion, Rei was running in their direction, shaking her head, clearly trying to shake the thought of something. They would have laughed, but then she shared why she was running. "Bones! Everywhere!"

She continued running, and would have run passed them had Kenzan not put himself in her path. She collided with him, but against a build like Kenzans her body failed to shift him even slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down." It took more than a few seconds, but finally Rei calmed down enough to speak, if with a shaky voice.

"B-bones. E-e-eveywhere. We walked in and they were...were everywhere. Peoples bones everywhere. I'm not...not going back!" Kenzan, unsure of what to do, simply kept his arms there, letting Rei vent off the terror she had just witnessed. While she did so Kenzan decided to probe his friend for details, when he finally showed up.

"How bad was it, Sorano?"

"Bad. I don't blame her for running. It gave me a good excuse to get away. This city's like a graveyard. But we at least found a mall. We can get everything we need, if we can stand the sight of all those bones."

"Alright-don. When the others get back we'll decide what to do-sarus. I just hope it's soon, things are not good."

"A city full of bones, a blackened sky and a monster intent on killing us all. I don't know a way this could get much worse, Kenzan."

As much as everyone would have liked to say 'it wasn't so bad'. To try and point out the good points, that they were altogether, they were (with the temporary exception of Xiaolang) healthy and fighting fit. To say things were good however would to have been an utter lie. They were in a city that had been turned into a Graveyard, caused by a monster that would very much like to kill them all, with another monster likely on the way. And to top it all off, their best fighter was under the control of a tyrant. Sorano had pointed it out well, it was hard to think of a way things couldn't get much worse.

A new voice spoke up. "I can think of one."

All eyes turned to face the skull mask-wearing leader of the Horsemen.. "Draygor demands Xiaolang. Let me take him and be spared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's strongest card**

Destiny Hero Dread Servant

Monster

Dark

3

Warrior/Effect

ATK/400 DEF/700

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Clock Counter on "Clock Tower Prison". When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control.

Commentary: Edo

"His second effect is even more useful than his first, if you use it right."

Authors notes:  
Took over a year, but finally I got to my first ever two-on-two duel.

Next Chapter: End of the Tag Duel, and somebody's gonna be duelling Death.

(If it's not obvious who it's gonna be then that means my writing actually has some subtlety. First time for everything.)

Minor note: You may have noticed I've started using an arrow when it comes to life point changes. I figure this would make life point changes easier to keep up with.

P.S: The suggestion vote on a first name for Principal MacKenzie is still open.

About Reggie's hat: I'd have come up with a better description, but for the life of me I couldn't find what that kind if hat is called and further information about it. Just look up her page on the Yu-gi-oh! wiki if you wanna see it.


	35. The Devil Arrives

Author's notes: Another month-long delay. Starting to become a habit with me isn't it?

Some of you may have wondered how Haou and co were able to communicate with Reggie, David and Principal MacKenzie, given the continental barrier. Rather than pull some bs excuse out of thin air I ask you to do what every animé in history asks of you:

Don't ask how, just accept it. It's happening, it's part of the plot, take it or leave it. You've accepted pretty much everything else thus far, and this is one of the least things you're gonna have to accept. I got some more stuff coming.

(Kinda) New poll for this book at the end of the chapter, if anyone actually reads my author's notes any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 34**

**The Devil Arrives**

"Let me take him and be spared."

Kenji's face was hidden, and his cloak hid anything his body language would give away about his mood. But these were things that were not needed to determine anything about the intent of the Horsemen before them. The air was sudden grasped by something wicked. The temperature had not changed, but a chill found its way down the spine of everyone present. The world became just a little bit darker, like a shadow had been cast over all. At the heart of this darkness stood Kenji, whose on mix of Draygor's power and the Light of Ruin emerging from him. The grey spread out, spreading out on the ground like water. In a moment Kenji stood in a small puddle of his own power, more of it emitting from him. The air around them all was still, yet somehow Kenji's cloak seemed to move in a non-existent wind. The world was quiet, but around Kenji it was _too_ quiet. Somehow the power of this horsemen seemed to shut out the world with a veil made of emptiness. None could understand it just yet, but eventually they all would. They would understand the nature, the true identity of the former Duel Academia student before him.

He was one of the Four Horsemen, their leader. He was _Death_.

Even with all instinct, and basic common sense ordering them to either surrender or flee, they would not do either. They all had too much experience with Judai, too much influence from him to run. No matter what stood before them they would not run.

Kenzan moved his body in between Xiaolang and the Horsemen's line of vision. "You're not taking him-sarus."

"Fine. I won't take all of him, just let me take his head."

Kezan growled as his eyes suddenly changed, Death had succeeded in angering him. "You're not getting **any** of him!"

"And who will stop me?"

Mimicking Kenzan, Rei moved in between Death and Xiaolang. "We will!"

"You are terrified at the mere _sight_ of bones. What makes you think _you_ can do anything?"

Before anyone else could offer a retort, a blue-haired graduate stepped forward. "I've heard enough! I'll fight you!"

"Sho-don!"

Sho turned back to his friends, smiling. "Don't worry guys. I'm a graduate now, remember? It's my job to set an example for you kids." He turned his head slightly. "Asuka, if this battle goes heads towards defeat for me, run for it. I'm leaving it up to you to keep them running if need be."

Before any further objections could be raised, Sho's challenge had been accepted. "Very well. You will die first. Then I'll take him."

"You're **not** taking him! Not ever! Now get your duel disk and prepare to fight or turn back now!"

"You think I'd turn back? I am the leader of the Four Horsemen. You should run from me!" He swung out his arm, making his duel disk appear. "I am Death! You should **all** run from me!"

Turn the clocks back just a year, just a single year for Sho. A year ago he'd have backed down, would have run away. He'd never dare face somebody like Death. He'd have called Judai, standing behind him and supporting him all the way. That was a year ago. A year ago when so many things were different. When Saiou had just been defeated, when the starting of another great threat had arisen. Back then Sho was a coward, unable to fight and having only emotional support as a use to his friends. He was one who would watch battles beyond mere words, beyond the imagination of most go on before him and do nothing to influence them.

That was a year ago.

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Death drew his card. "I'll start. I set one card. Next I summon Saṃsāra Monk." For the first time, the Monk began sitting. His legs were crossed as he sat in a meditative position. Not a very wise position to take in this game. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/800) "Saṃsāra Monk effect activate. Path to Resurrection. I can send it to graveyard for now to special summon it during my next standby phase. I send it now." In seconds Kenji was quite alone, but Samejima would have warned anyone who would have asked him, even alone this Horsemen was a considerable threat. "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw. I set two cards, then summon Grinderroid!"

In appearance, this Roid monster bore a great deal of resemblance to Truckroid, at least upon its 'face'. The front of this truck was slightly bigger than Truckroid, with a much larger front window, and also had blue 'skin' instead of red. The biggest difference from Truckroid however was the machine the Roid was towing. It was towing a gigantic grinder, which a pipe coming out of it that went directly into what was pulling it. Like the Roid itself the machine was a bright blue. Whatever this thing was for would be revealed in a moment. (Attack position. ATK/1300 DEF/1000)

"Grinderroid effect activate. Once per turn, I can send cards from the top of my deck to the Grveyard equal to the level of a 'roid' monster I control. I choose Grinderroid, whose level is three." Sho picked up the top three cards of his deck, taking a second to glance at them before turning them to his foe. "I send Power Bond, Future Fusion and Cyberdark Horn." He placed his sacrifices in the graveyard, their use was just about done. "Because I have sent a machine-type monster, Grinderroid gains 1000 attack points for the rest of the turn."

Cyberdark Horn appeared onto the field, quickly being drawn into Grinderroid's grinder. The duel was filled with the sounds of metallic screeching as the Cyberdark beast was reduced to mere fuel by the roid (Grinderroid ATK/2300)

"It will do you no good. Continuous Trap card activate. Direct Border. Monsters with 1000 or more attack points cannot attack directly. When I actually do take damage from a direct attack, I can draw a card."

"Turn end." (Grinderroid ATK/1300)

"Draw. I revive Saṃsāra Monk!" (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/800) The serene monster was chanting something, in a language that Sho could not understand. "Saṃsāra monk effect activate. When he revives himself I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand with 'Saṃsāra' in its name. I summon Saṃsāra Warrior."

For the second duel in a row, Death had performed the same move, summoning the same monster as before, in the same position as before. Was it a coincidence? Fate? Or did he just like to repeat the same moves now and then? Time would only tell. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "Now I normal summon another monster, Saṃsāra Thief."

The name 'thief' did not quite to seem to befit the black robed monster. If he truly was a thief he did not give it away obviously. He wore black robes, almost identical to the Monks in fact (except for the color), except his sleeves were notably larger, far more place than his arms could have actually needed. Actually, the robes themselves were at least one size too big for him, but they managed to stay on his body somehow. It would have seemed that the spoils of this thief's 'work' would all be hidden under his clothes, until such a time his spoils could be placed elsewhere. He had long since turned bald by the looks of him, and the rest of his middle-aged face had been cleansed of all body hair, but the glint in his black eyes could not be so easily cut away. His disguise was an ingenious one, who would suspect a mere monk of thievery? And with that thought in mind, why would a thief disguise as a Monk of Saṃsāra' of all thing, when so many other options were available? (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0)

"I send all three of my 'Saṃsāra' monsters to the Graveyard by their own effect." One by one his monsters left him, going along their own path. Kenji would be defenceless for a time now. "I activate a continuous spell card, Reward Though Rebirth. I'll explain its effect when I need to. Turn end."

"_Even without any monsters, I can't actually attack him because of Direct Border. Best I can do is prepare for an attack."_ "My turn. Draw. I activate Grinderroid's effect again!" Three more cards were sent into the Graveyard. "Drilloid, Stealthroid and Vechiroid Connection Zone. Grinderoird gains 1000 attack points." (Grinderroid ATK/2300) "I set one card. Turn end." (Grinderroid ATK/1300)

"My turn. Now it's time for my monsters to return. I start with Saṃsāra Monk." (Attack position/ ATK/800 DEF/800) "Reward Through Rebirth effect activate. Each time I revive a 'Saṃsāra' monster by its own effect, this card gains a Rebirth counter. It can hold up to two." (RTR/1) "Saṃsāra Monk effect activate. I special summon Saṃsāra Beast."

To try and categorize this creature into a single species would an extremely, if not completely doomed effort. The monster stood on two gigantic wolf-like feet, which were clothed in black fur which in turn were attached to large, strong legs covered with identical fur. The beast was hunched over somewhat, though why was a mystery, no weight seemed to hold this monstrosity down. The beast was dressed in tattered remains of black robes, which had likely been torn to shreds by the beast itself. The beast's chest was mostly covered with the fur except for a sizeable patch in the middle of its chest. The patch itself was completely white skin, and at first glance one could have mistaken it for human, perhaps it was. Its arms were also laden in this fur, except for its hands. While clawed, the hands of this creature were also oddly human. Five clawed fingers were attached to a somewhat fur-less hand. Closer examination also revealed the inside of this monster's forearms were unmistakable human. This monster was part human, part beast, and this was reflected strongly in its face.

It's mouth was that of a wolf, with its large jaws littered with sharp teeth. The mouth was open, breathing is a steady, predatory motion. Above the mouth however was a human nose, if one surrounded by fur, so much so in fact it was completely lost among it. The eyes of this beast were wild, feral, and like any beast seeking down the next target to hunt and kill but undeniable human eyes. What this beast truly was could not be said. A wolf, a man, a mixture of both. If Saṃsāra did base your appearance on the last life you lived, then one would only wonder what kind of life this beast had once lived. (Attack position. ATK/1500 DEF/1200)

"Now I revive Saṃsāra Thief." (Attack position. ATK/0 DEF/0. RTR/2) "When my Thief revives himself, I am allowed to draw a card." He drew without looking at it, he had more pressing matters to address. "Now I revive Saṃsāra Warrior." (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "Saṃsāra Warrior effect activate. All 'Saṃsāra' monsters gain 1000 attack points until the end phase." The Warrior raised his sword, radiating a powerful light upon himself and his allies. (Warrior ATK/2000. Beast ATK/2500. Monk ATK/1800. Thief ATK/1000) Death was far from done. "I activate the effect of Reward Through Rebirth. I can send it to the Graveyard now to draw two cards." His spell shattered, allowing him to collect the fruits of his labour. "Looks like we're almost done. Saṃsāra Warrior, battle. Attack Grinderroid!"

"Trap activate! Supercharge! I can draw two cards now!"

"That wont save you."

"No. But this will! Continuous Trap Activate! Safe Zone! In order to work this trap must target a face-up attack position monster. I choose my own Grinderroid! Now it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, you cannot target it with effects either."

Grinderroid looked down as a circle formed underneath it, which then started to emit light. The Roid was quickly sitting in the middle of a circular pillar of white light. It would not be able to leave this place, but considering what was beyond it, that was not a bad thing.

"Lucky escape. But I can still harm you. Warrior!"

The warrior's blade struck fiercely, but against the power of the zone the attack would not fall its target, but damage would still be dealt. (Sho LP/4000 → 3300)

"Saṃsāra Monk!" The monk thrust out its arms, and in that instant a white force slammed into Grinderroid, not that it could do any damage to the machine. (Sho LP/3300 → 2800)

"Saṃsāra Beast!" The savage creature rushed forward, all the ready to prove itself a beast. It's clawed hands reached out as it snarled and growled.

It would all be for naught. "Trap card activate! Power Wall!" He suddenly pulled a number of cards from his deck, shifting all the cards into his graveyard. "I can reduce the battle damage I would have taken from this battle by 100 points for every card I send from my deck to the graveyard. I sent twelve. I take no damage."

"Fine. I set one card." _"He may find a way to get past my border. I'll keep my monsters around, for now. But if he tries anything I will be ready."_ "Turn end." (Warrior ATK/1000. Beast/1500. Monk/800. Thief ATK/0)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a lifeless street somewhere in the city, something broke through the darkness above. There was no one to look up, no one to witness the phenomenon, so it was a surprise to no one. Even though no one saw it, it still happened. Something had broken through the darkness above, and was quickly making its way down to the ground. The darkened street was briefly illuminated by the pillar of fire that struck the ground. For a few seconds the blaze kept burning as more fire shot down from the sky to join it, and sudden there was no more flame to come.

The inferno burned for a few seconds before its flames would no longer be fuelled. In its place there was now a smoking dent burned into the road.

Ritan Kentai stepped out from the blaze with the bones floating behind him. He glanced at the street around him. _"Now this is the kind of genocide I've come to expect from you, Draygor. Now let's see if I can dig up any useful pawns from this graveyard."_

Ritan glanced around the street again. _"Hmm?"_ Had he not actually been glancing at the instant he'd have missed it, but one of the curtains in one of the many houses had just _moved_. _"Now that was fast."_

He started to make his way towards the house...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou saw it. _"Now two monsters are in this city."_ He turned back to the duel before him. _"But both of them can wait."_

Manjoume raised his hand to his deck, it was time for him to take a turn. _"This isn't good. We're getting beaten back. These two are strong, but we're not out yet. As long as we have even a single life point we can come back from this. We may need to actually work together a bit to actually win this. They are siblings after all."_

With his little self pep-talk over, "My turn. Draw." It was time for Manjoume to try and turn the tides of this battle. "I activate Level Mysticism. I must remove a 'LV' monster in my graveyard from play to summon an 'LV' monster from my deck who is mentioned in its card text. In order to do so I must remove other monsters whose combined level is equal to or higher than the monster I want to summon."

David felt his face move into one of minor surprise. _"So that was his aim. He let me destroy his monsters just for this."_

"I remove Armed Dragon level three, along with my two Masked Dragons. I summon Armed Dragon Level Five!"

The little Armed Dragon gave way to a much larger and mightier version of itself. This dragon was much more worthy of the title 'Armed'. All over its body metal had burst out from under the dragon's skin. Its chest, chin, shoulders and even its face held the silver weapons. The fact that both the dragon's elbows and knees had _drills_ on them was even more impressive. The only thing taking away from a rather intimidating appearance were its rather comically small wings (for its size). (Attack position. ATK/2400 DEF/1700)

There was more to come. "I activate the Equip Spell card, Megamorph on Armed Dragon. Because our life points are lower than yours Armed Dragon has its original attack points doubled." (Armed Dragon LV 5 ATK/4800) "Armed Dragon Level Five. Attack Michael! Armed Banisher!"

The full-grown dragon glanced in the direction of the Hallowed Hero, before suddenly shifting its arm, rotating it faster and faster until it looked like a windmill. It was ready for battle now. It started moving towards its target, and it was a battle it could only win.

"David! I Need a little help here!"

"Say 'please'."

"NOW!"

"Best I'll get! COMM Seeker 2-8-6 effect activate! Command Request. Target COMMAND Set – Counter-Attack." The smaller COMM Seeker activated its screen, it was time for a Command Download. "Target effect two. Command Download!" The 0 and 1 combination would have only begun to make sense to those who could understand Binary, so no one participating in or watching the duel. "2-8-6 Command Execute! COMM Seeker 2-8-6 can redirect an attack to itself now! I redirect the attack of Armed Dragon Level Five!"

COMM Seeker 2-8-6 sudden raised its hands, creating an orb of light around itself before both suddenly vanished in a ray of light. They both appeared not even a second later, just in time to get demolished by the oncoming blow. David had successfully saved his sister's monster, not that he'd ever be thanked for such a deed.

Manjoume was not very bitter about his failure. _"Should have seen something like this coming."_ "I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, Draw!" Once again, the sound of the clock tower striking an hour sounded. (Clock tower/2). David was not going to be thrown off by it. "I activate COMMAND – Delete! Unlike my continuous COMMAND cards, this card will only stay on the field for the turn, until it has given out its Command as many times as it can, its limit is one. COMM Seeker 4-18-15 effect activate. Command Request! Command Download!" The screen turned Neon, download successful. "4-18-15 Command Execute. I can destroy one card on the field. I choose to destroy Armed Dragon Level Five!"

4-18-14 raised its lens to point at Armed Dragon level five before projecting light. First the dragon was dyed in teal light before the light suddenly took the form of a giant net, which perfectly covered the dragon. The beast moved its arm slightly, but like a physical net the movement did not shift the dragon from its entrapment. The dragon looked at its hand closely, and then suddenly one of the squares of the net released a small shard of the dragon itself. All over the net the dragon was being released as small squares of matter. This was deletion, reduction to nothingness, one piece of data at a time. There was no explosion or sound, just light as the dragon was reduced to pieces, then to nothing.

David had even more punishment to unleash. "I tribute 4-18-14 to tribute summon COMM Seeker 6-24-20!"

Like the Seekers before it, this one was also a metallic mannequin. This one was the largest one summoned thus far, only slightly shorter than David himself. Its 'skin' was a gun metal grey, and its lenses were colored silver. The seekers face held data in the same format as the ones that came before it, the only difference on its face being the white "6" located just above the screen. (Attack position. ATK/2400 DEF/2000)

This Seeker's chest held a distinct differences from the sacrifice that gave it life, because its chest held _two_ screens. Side by side. Each were currently black at this point, but knowing David, they would perhaps be loaded with commands soon, but before that moment..."6-24-20, battle. Direct Attack!" The Seeker raised an arm, pointing it at Edo like a cannon. Light gathered at the lens, before the instant it shot off in a beam of light.

Edo was not going to allow this. "Trap card activate! Eternal Dread! This card adds two Clock Counters to my Clock Tower prison!" No-one turned up to look at the tower as its hands turned, but the ringing made it clear what had transpired. (Clock tower/4), the tower had reached its finest hour. "While Clock Tower Prison has four or more counters, our side wont be taking any battle damage!"

The blast of light slammed into something, something that was nearly invisible to the naked eye. Only one could examine it closer would one realize that the blast was hitting _air_. The air itself was forming a nearly invisible waving barrier which would stop all incoming damage. Edo and Manjoume were safe from battle damage for as long as the tower would stand.

"What a pain in the ass. Turn end."

Now it was the turn of the source of the 'pain in the ass'. Edo Phoenix was ready to make his move. "My turn. Draw. Diamond Guy effect activate. Now D – Gude's effect is activated my Cemetery." The image of the now activated effect appeared behind him. "When I control no monsters, I can add any 'Destiny Hero' monster to my hand. I can then also return a 'Destiny Hero' monster from my Cemetery to my hand. If I do return one however, neither monster added can be summoned this turn. I add Destiny Hero Bloo-D." His Graveyard was glowing, with Edo's target already being ejected. "And from my Cemetery I return Destiny Hero Dogmaguy." With two temporally useless heroes, that even if he were allowed to summon them, simply lacked the resources to, everyone wondered just what Edo was up to.

They would not wonder long. "Spell Card Activate. Polymerization! I fuse Dogmaguy and Bloo-D! Come on! Dragoon D-End!"

"End" was a word that truly belonged in any description that would ever be written of this creature. With a dragon-like head acting as armor for his chest and another acting as a weapon on his left arm this D was one of the more menacing-looking duel monsters, which in a game like Duel monsters was quite a feat. (Defence position. It was difficult to tell if the various parts affixed to this monster were just tools or an actual part of him. No matter the case, this was the end of the D line, and this was a very wrathful end. (Defence ATK/3000 DEF/3000)

"Dragoon D-End Effect activate. Invincible D! I target and destroy Hallowed Hero Michael!" Dragoon D-End took aim with the dragons head on its arm. The mouth was suddenly ablaze, a geyser of red-hot wrath just waiting to unleash itself on the angel.

It did. The dam broke and a blaze of death shot itself towards Michael. Destruction was inevitable.

Except this time. "Trap activate! Divine Change! I can return Michael to my deck to summon another Hallowed Hero whose level is lower than his."

Michael flew up to the sky, diving up into a new light from the heavens. He was gone, but another would take his place. "Descend! Hallowed Hero Raphael!"

Unlike Michael, Raphel chose to wear a much more fanciful armor. With his own holy aura, the golden metal was like beacon in the night. The armor was not inscribed with any drawings or marks, but the armor covered his entire upper body except for his head, even his hands were encased by gold. His legs were also armored, but his feet were not, this angel insisted on walking barefoot. Raphael's head was unprotected, but a look at him could wonder if he even wanted protection.

Raphael's eyes were closed, and his young-looking face was relaxed, to the point he almost appeared to be sleeping. His long auburn hair rested against the side of his face. Perhaps except , Raphael appeared to be the most content angel of this band of Heroes. Raphael's large, white wings were laden with chains, which were draped over the appendages. Not binding the wings in any way, but such a thing could not assist flight. The chains were solid silver, perhaps, like the angel himself, they were some kind of sacred. Unlike Michael, this angel had no quarrels with flaunting his high stature, and with such a serene face the term 'arrogant' could fit him nicely.

This angel held his weapon of choice in his left hand. A staff of pure light, nearly as tall as Raphael himself. The staff itself was without any features, but when it was made of holy light, it did not require such things. Even without a glamours weapon, this was a holy warrior, and such a warrior was not to be taken lightly. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2200)

"Damn. Turn end."

A noble effort ended in failure, and no Reggie was ready to punish said failure. "My turn. Draw! Equip Spell card activate, Hallowed Aura! Each time the equipped Hallowed Hero destroys a monster by battle, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card you control. Raphael! Attack Dragoon D-End! Divine Spear!"

Raphael raised his Staff over his shoulder like a spear, pulling his arm back slightly. The base of the staff formed the blade of a spear, with parts of the staff creating small wings of light. He threw the sacred weapon, sending onto its journey to what could only be a failed attack, if not for Reggie's next move. "Trap card activate. Hallowed Storm. When a 'Hallowed Hero' attacks, all your monsters lose 1000 attack and defence points. I can also change the battle position of any of your monsters but that wont do me any good right now. I'm still going to leave you defenceless!"

The spear was suddenly surrounded by a wind, a wind that instantly burst outward, covering the entire field in a white storm. Dragoon D-End didn't move, but the undeniable quickly became clear. (Dragoon D-End ATK/2000 DEF/2000) The divine spear lodged itself into the being's chest, instantly destroying it in a blast of holy light. When the chaos was over Raphael placed his arm out beside him, as if holding the spear once again, and with a sudden flash of light, he truly was holding a Staff once more. There was more to come. Raphael's aura became as flame, making the Hero point to the face of the Tower's clock. Its time had come.

"Hallowed Aura effect activate! I destroy Clock Tower Prison." A stream of white fire launched from Raphael's fingertip, reaching the tower and igniting the face of the clock. He lowered his hand right away, leaving the fire to go on about its business. The fire spread over the face of the clock, igniting every feature before leaving the face, spreading out to the rest of the clock itself. In seconds the fire spread and grew, bringing the top of the tower falling down, smashing into the ground below, with the flames spreading across the rest of the prison. The rest of the prison was quickly ablaze, the prison as burning down, and its only prisoner was ready to make his escape.

"Clock Tower Prison effect activate. When it's destroyed while it has at least four Clock Counters on it I can special summon Destiny Hero Dreadguy from my hand or Deck." Edo quickly removed the card from his deck, placing the card of the prisoner into a monster zone. "Come on! Destiny Hero Dreadguy!"

The prisoner of the Clock Tower jumped out from the burning ruins of the tower, still wearing his shackles. He slammed into the ground with great force, his form towering over that of his controller, even if he was currently kneeling. The worst was yet to come.(Defence position. ATK/? DEF/?) "Dreadguy Effect activate! When he is special summoned, I can special summon two 'Destiny Hero' monsters from my Cemetery. Come on! Diamondguy and Diskguy!" (Both Defence position. Diamondguy ATK/1400 DEF/1600 Diskguy ATK/300 DEF/300) "Diskguy Effect activate. When he's special summoned from my Cemetery, I can draw two cards."

"Last time I checked it was supposed to be _my_ turn! Turn end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shifting a locked door open was nothing to Ritan. With a creak then a slam the door was fully open. He crossed the threshold of the door, a gently 'tap' of the floorboards sounding he had entered the home. Silence greeted his initial entrance, but he suddenly turned upwards when he heard, _"Running from me. Definitely a child."_ He smiled. _"Easy pickings."_ He continued walking, taking in his surroundings. It was what he guessed a regular American home. A hallway, a TV in the downstairs room. He stopped, taking a step back and taking a second look around the room. _"The kid's parents. Oh, and a baby too."_ His feet found the stairs, the first creaking under his weight. He took the second step, then a third, and then he traversed the rest. He reached the top, glancing down the hallway and finding his destination in a heartbeat. One of the doors was shut.

He walked down the hall, listening to the sounds around him. "_Do all kids cry this much?"_ He could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from the room, even through the walls. Given that the house was silent that wasn't a difficult thing to do. He reached his destination, pushing the door open slowly.

Had he a heart, it would have cracked at the sight before him. The room he had found was one that could only befit a child. Toy planes hung from the ceiling, and there were various toy cars, action figures and other children's items littering the room. The one thing that interested Ritan however..._"A duel disk. He must have a strong spirit to have survived Draygor's wrath."_ The child was too busy curled up into a ball to have seen Ritan, but that would make it all the more easier...

Suddenly the blaze that Ritan had arrived in returned, covering him in a fire of pure evil. The fire illuminated the room in an instant. The formally dark room was now full of light. Every shadow danced on the walls as Ritan simply stood there, looking down at the very young boy before him. The child couldn't have been more than seven, maybe eight years old. The look in Ritan's eyes, like he had found a tool to befit his ends, a tool he tried to intimidate with an aura of fire. Some would have claimed the devil himself had arrived at the child's door.

They wouldn't have been too far off.

"Please leave me alone! Just go away!"

"Boy. Do you want to avenge your family?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you want to make the one who did this to your family pay?"

"I-I want them back! I want mommy, daddy and my baby brother back!"

"There are...ways of bringing them back."

In an admirable feat of courage, the boy looked up, obviously terrified. "Y-you can d-do that?"

"Bringing back people from death is possible."

"How?"

"I'd need your help for that. Actually I need you to do something for me. I need the one that did all this to die himself. If you help me, I'll help you."

"How c-can I h-help you?"

"Seek out a man with golden eyes. He is the one that did this. Duel him, defeat him. And then I will kill him for you. Then, and only then can we bring your mommy, daddy and little brother back."

"You...you promise?"

"Of course. Now come to me, child. Let me make you strong." Ritan raised out a hand, beckoning over his first pawn on the island. The child stood up, and slowly walked over to Ritan. If the boy was still scared out of his mind he was hiding and controlling it well. He stood before the monster, who placed a finger on his forehead. "Have no fear."

"Huh-uhh." The child's eyes rolled back, as suddenly both were alight with the same shade that emitted from Ritan. Both merely stood there, the child shaking slightly but Ritan did not release his fingertip from the already unfortunate child. Another minute of the child shaking with glowing eyes later and Ritan suddenly released his grasp, letting the child fall to his knees. He let his aura vanish, the show was over.

"I have given to you strength. Now build your deck as you see fit and be ready."

The child rose, silently and went over to his duel disk before pulling out his deck and glancing through it. Ritan turned around, and a minute later he was once more out in the street. _"The boy will face Haou. And Haou will be forced to kill him. I can't see anyone reacting kindly to that. He'll have a mutiny on his hands. I wonder when he will arrive, or could he have gotten here faster than me?"_

He continued walking through the streets, there were likely still more survivors, still more usable pawns. _"And they will all serve as my soldiers in this war."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The area was silent as two duellists stared one another down. Eyes watched on with both anxiety and fear as the Horsemen stared down a much shorter graduate. Duelling had indeed taken a much darker turn if this was the kind of battle that the upcoming war would be full of. What had become of that game that made people happy? Such thoughts were not among either of the duellists or spectators. To them there was only the next turn, the next blow in this fight, and the blow was to be struck by the smallest fighter. Sho grasped the top card of his deck.

"My turn. Draw. I activate Grinderroid's effect again." He picked up his three cards, revealing them a bit quicker than the last. "Limiter Removal. De-Fusion and Cyberdark Edge." (Grinderroid ATK/2300) "Spell card activate. Roid Switch. I must tribute a Machine-type 'roid' monster I control. I tribute Grinderroid." Sho's unbreakable defence, along with its own perfect defence vanished. "Now I can move any Machine-type 'roid' monster from my deck to my hand. I move Expressroid!" He shuffled his deck, placing the added card right into a monster card zone."I summon Expressroid."

Despite the shape of its body, this monster somehow managed to stand upright. The train-like monster stood using a set of wheels as legs, it's front wheels crossed in front of it. Like most roid monsters, this one had a oddly sentient set of eyes. They were hard, fierce, and ready for battle. (Defence position. ATK/400 DEF/1600)

"Expressroid effect activate. When it's summoned I can add two 'roid' monsters from my graveyard to my hand. I return Drilloid and Stealthroid. Spell card activate, Polymerization. I fuse Expressroid, along with the Truckroid, Drillroid and Stealthroid in my hand. Fusion Summon! Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!"

The biggest monster yet to be summoned this duel appeared, and towered over both duellists many, many times over. Pieces of every monster used to create it littered its body. Its legs were of Drillroid, with actual drills poking out of its kneecaps. Stealthroid was being used as both chest and back armor, with its back holding its piece in a 'v' shape. The back of Truckroid was stuck on the front of Stealth Union's armor. Its shoulder pads were each a piece of Expressroid. It was difficult to guess which of the Roids its arm guards were made of, and where this Roid got its face from was another mystery still. No matter where it came from, this monster was a force to be reckoned with, one of Sho's aces was ready for battle. (Attack position. ATK/3600 DEF/3000)

"Stealth Union effect activate. Once per turn I can select one other monster on the field, except a Machine-type monster and equip it onto itself. I choose Saṃsāra Warrior." Saṃsāra Warrior was powerless to resist as he was suddenly pulled at Stealth Union. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Stealth Union was clothed in the same robes as the Warrior had been, and was holding a gigantic replica of his sword. "Stealth Union does not gain any attack and defence points. But it does gain the ability to attack every monster you control during the battle phase."

"All of them?" _"He'll end me!"_

"Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union! Battle! Attack every monster Death controls!"

Steal Union pulled back its blade, ready to strike with an exceedingly vicious blow. The wrath of this Roid would be devastating indeed. Death was not yet even aware of the full extent of the power of this behemoth of a monster, but in a duel every single card held a mystery somewhere.

Set cards held more than any others. "Trap card activate! Retreat Onto The Path! I can activate this when you declare an attack. Every 'Saṃsāra' monster I control is now forced to activate its effect to send itself to the Graveyard. I send my monsters onto the Path of Reincarnation!" One by one, Stealth Unions targets fled its sight, running down the path that would bring about their eventual return, one that would take place in a time neither it nor Sho could control. "And with Direct Border active you can't attack me either. I commend your efforts, but they are in vain."

"For now. You can't evade me forever. I set one card. Turn end."

Kenzan looked around at his allies, each of their faces telling the same thoughts as him. _"He's good. He's keeping Sho back like it's almost nothing. And Sho's even surpassed Kaiser. If he can't turn this around we'll have to run. But I'm not giving up-sarus. Come on, Sho-don. I know if there's a way to turn this around you'll find it."_

Among them, Asuka had known Sho the longest, and seeing him now, comparing him to how he was when she had first met him was awe inspiring even with the worry. _"You've come the furthest out of all of us."_ She thought back to their group, and all who had entered their first year together. _"Judai was always good, but you Sho. It seems no matter what we do we can't escape fighting. But I know this time we can count on you. We'll all fight together. Come on, Sho. We're here with you!"_

Deaths cloak billowed just a bit more in the non-existent wind. "We are approaching the end, Sho. My turn. Draw. I revive Saṃsāra Monk first." (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/800) "I use its effect to special summon another Saṃsāra monster. Saṃsāra Magician."

The black-robed, white-haired, armored magician of the Saṃsāra was on a knee as she appeared to the field, muttering something to herself. As she was a magician, it was possibly some kind of chant, given that her robes appeared to shift in a non-existent wind slightly, this was likely the case. (Defence position. ATK/1300 DEF/500)

"I revive Saṃsāra Thief." (Defence position. ATK/0 DEF/0) "I activate My thief's effect. Draw. I revive Saṃsāra Beast." The Beast seemed slightly calmer than before, but with what was to come maybe it was happiness rather than calm. (Attack position. ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "Saṃsāra Beast effect activate. When he revives himself I can destroy the monster you control that has the highest attack points. I destroy your stealth Union!"

Sho moved his duel disk slightly, showing off a glowing Graveyard." roid effect activate." He picked up the card before placing it in his Deck Box. "By removing itself from my graveyard, I can negate the destruction of a 'roid' monster I control. I protect my Stealth Union." The Beast slammed into the suddenly appearing roid, to no avail. It jumped back to its master, clearly displeased with the results of its hunt.

"Why don't you just accept your fate? I tribute my Saṃsāra Magician to tribute summon Saṃsāra Archer."

Like most of Death's monsters, the Archer was not a monster whose appearance would be seared into the memory of anyone who saw it. She was a young, auburn-haired woman dressed in the white robes of the Saṃsāra. Her weapon of choice was a white Bow, the center of which was inscribed with a symbol of the sun. Her eyes were completely white, but Sho had the feeling she was not blind. (attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1500) "I set three cards, and then send all three of my monsters along their path!" Not for the first time Death was quite alone on his side of the field, but he could not help but comment on a single fact. "They accept their endings will come. And soon you will too. Turn end."

As Death declared the ending of his turn, the spectators and Sho could not quite suppress the feeling that Death's words were more than just that. He was growing impatient, and Sho would have to end this duel, and fast. Or at the very least prepare himself for what was to come.

"_Come on Sho-don. If you can't beat him then we won't have a chance against him."_

Asuka was more worried even than Kenzan. She had not seen Sho duel many times, but she had seen him pull out one great victory way back when, but that was when Judai was with him. _"Judai. If you were here would your emotional support help Sho? I'm not sure if he can do this by himself."_ She turned to look directly at Sho, and suddenly her thoughts seemed to shatter. _"He's not worried? He's not..."_ Looking at him closely, she was reminded suddenly of a former wielder of the cards Sho now held in his deck. His face was calm, composed, and he could not have been further away from losing his cool. _"You should see this, Kaiser. Come on, Sho! Don't let us, or yourself down."_

While composed on the outside, Sho was thinking quickly under what he showed the world. "My turn. Draw." _"I have to end this. I have a bad feeling about what's coming."_ "Spell card activate! Cyberdark Impact! By returning one of each 'Cyberdark Horn' 'Cyberdark Edge' and "Cyberdark Keel' from my hand, field or Graveyard to my deck I can fusion summon Cyberdark Dragon from my deck." The three Cyberdark monsters ejected from the Graveyard, and he placed them into his Deck. While the method was odd, this was technically a form of fusion. "I return all three of them from my Graveyard to my deck." Above him the three Cyberdark monsters had appeared, and fell into the spiral of fusion. "Fusion summon! Cyberdark Dragon!"

A sinister and loud roaring signified the coming of this tyrannical beast. Once upon a time Sho's opponent would have gazed with a mixture of fear and reverence upon this enslaver of Dragons. Sho's second ace had arrived. With it Sho had summoned both of his strongest monsters, this was one of his absolute finest hours, and there would be very few times in which they would be needed more. (Attack position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000)

"Cyberdark Dragon effect activate. When it's summoned successful, I can select one Dragon-Type monster in either Graveyard and equip it to Cyberdark Dragon." The dragon opened its dragon-holding compartment. "I choose my own Hell Dragon!" The dragon appeared, only to have its freedom taken away in an instant by the closing of claws around it. Things quickly got worse as a series of tubes connected themselves to the trapped dragon. "Cyberdark Dragon gains the attack power of whatever it equips to itself. That's 2000 points." (Cyberdark Dragon ATK/3000) "Also. Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 attack points for every monster in my Graveyard. I have eight!" (Cyberdark Dragon ATK/3800)

Once upon a time he really would have impressed with the sight before him, the third year Osiris Red truly had changed. "Summon a thousand monsters with attack power of that calibre if you must. You cannot pass my border."

"Give me a moment. Spell card activate. Fusion Prize. I can draw one card for every Fusion Monster I control. I control two. Draw." He smiled for a second before revealing..."Spell card activate. Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy Direct Border."

Death was silent, even as the winds ravaged his best defence and shattered it like glass. Even when the winds had finally died out he was silent, but Sho was too caught in the moment to care about this detail.

"Cyberdark Dragon! Direct attack! Full Darkness Burst!" There was little more than a second to spare before the cybernetic dragon opened its jaws and began to roar. The wave of invisible power made itself known, spreading in the direction of its target in nearly an instant.

"Not enough! Trap card activate! Intervention From The Path. This will negate your attack." True to his word he was not affected by the blast, the expanding attack never seeming to touch him, even though it spread elsewhere. "Also. For every monster you control, I must special summon a 'Saṃsāra' monster from my graveyard. But I can only summon ones who have been sent their by their own effects. I must sacrifice their effects on revival for defence now. I summon Saṃsāra Monk and Saṃsāra Thief." (both defence position. Monk ATK/800 DEF/800. Thief ATK/0 DEF/0) "You are not getting to my life points."

"Wrong again. Stealth Union inflicts piercing battle damage. But its original attack points are halved when it attacks. I'm still going to take more than half of your life points, though!" (Stealth Union ATK/1800) Stealth Union pulled back its absolutely massive blade, before slashing it across both of Death's monsters with a mighty swing. The result was two massive explosions directly in front of Death. The blast winds slammed into Death viciously, with such force that the cloak itself was almost completely removed from Death, showing that he was still wearing the Osiris red uniform underneath the cloak. It would not remove itself from his head however, so the skull mask was not made to leave the privacy of the cloak. Finally the winds died, the worst of the turn over. (Death LP/4000 → 1200) Deaths posture still gave nothing away as to his emotions, but his voice had fallen to a whisper, a whisper which captured the ears of those present more than the shrillest scream.

"You will pay for that...with your life."

"We'll see about that. I set two cards. Turn end." His face was solemn, but under it he was planning. Working over every detail with a finesse that would impress a former Ra Yellow genius. _"Cyberdark Hunt. If he destroys Hell Dragon and tries to attack my Dragon, I can equip any monster back thanks to my Judgement Rebirth. If he destroys my Stealth Union first, and then attacks my Dragon I have the best possible advantage. Come on, Death."_

The end was nigh. "That was your last at defeating me. Draw. First I revive Saṃsāra Archer." (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1500) "When it is successfully revived, I can destroy every face-up spell and trap you control. Both of your monsters will be losing their best weapons now!" Before that would come however, Death had one more card to play. "I chain a quick-play spell card from my hand. Last Curse! Every time a card is destroyed this turn, It'll inflict 300 damage to you!"

The archer took her aim, grasping at the air where the arrow should have been, but nothing was there. She had her Bow aimed on its side, taking a second to consider her shot. Even though she held no arrow, the string was still being pulled back by something.

She released, and almost faster than Sho could perceive two arrows that were made of pure light hit two cards in his back row. The shattering occurred in an instant, and Steal Union's robes and blade shattered like glass silently, almost instantly fading to nothing. (Sho LP/2800 → 2200. Cyberdark Dragon ATK/1900)

"Now I revive my Beast." Poems could have been written for howling less vicious than the one his beast unleashed upon its revival, it eyed its target with a gaze that could have sent even a demon running in the other direction. Being a machine however, the gigantic Vehicrioid was quite unaffected. "You can't stop your Stealth Union from meeting its end now!"

True to his word, Death's beast launched itself at the Fused behemoths face before quickly slashing at it as viciously as it was able. The sounds of growling and screeching metal could be heard as parts of Steal Union's face was _peeled_ off by the wrath of the beast. Suddenly the monster dug its face inside the face and but down on something. Whatever it was clearly was too much for the Vecicroid, and it promptly exploded. Leaving a slightly less vicious beast to jump back down to the ground. (Sho LP/2200 → 1900. Cyberdark Dragon ATK/2000)

"Now it comes. Now I come! I sacrifice both of my monsters." For a second, Death was left quite alone, his two monsters having left his front line completely abandoned, but as his aura flared and covered the card he was about to play, it became clear this was a situation well worth the cost. "Prey in your final moment, because it has come! I summon the Four Horsemen – Death!"

From the sky above the leader of the Four Horsemen descended, it tore through the darkness like bursting forth from water, and the hole in the sky leaked down its essence to following the ambassador of the Emissary as it made its way to the ground. The skinless Horsemen was silent, as befitting its name as it came down. Its steed too, even if its glowing eyes spoke of terrors yet to be unleashed. The steed finally found ground. The rider pulled back its own cloak to reveal that beneath it he really was dead. Who better would there to endow with the title 'Death' than one who was already dead? A year ago Sho would have likely tried to find an excuse to run, or at least put Judai between him and this ambassador of destruction. But like many things, he had changed. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many eyes turned, they could all see it. They all saw the hole in the sky as one of the Four Horsemen descended from it.

"Sho!" Ryo was the first to run. He knew his little brother was strong now, far stronger than he honestly would have thought possible, but that would never mean he wouldn't worry for his little brother.

Haou was the first to turn away. "All of you go if you must. I'll stay here, the numbers will be even anyway."

Fubuki looked to the rest of the group. "I'll go after Kaiser, come on, Yusuke. O'Brian, Jim, I think it'd be best if you stayed. Better safe than sorry with Haou." His statement was met with nods, and quickly both Yusuke and Fubuki were gone, running after their friend, to towards the other ongoing battle. Haou spoke when Austin and Jim turned back towards him.

"Alone with two I have already faced down. Though I recall my work being sloppy with you, O'Brian. But our rematch can wait for another day." He turned towards the duel. "If they fail it might be worth our time to have you two face them. Or I'll just do it myself."

"_Draygor's already attacking us? I have to try and finish this, now!"_ "My turn, draw! Trap activate, Destruction Plunder. I can only activate it during my standby phase. All of my Spell and Trap cards are destroyed, including itself. Then I can draw one card for every card I destroyed. I destroy it along with Tactics of the Weakest." Both shattered. "Draw." He quickly formed a plan, with a weakness he could not address, but there was one who might have been able to. "Edo! Can you keep them both off our life points for another turn?"

"Do you actually have a plan?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll hold up the front line, just have something ready."

"You got it! I set one card. Turn end."

A laugh shattered the atmosphere the two had formed, David was about to go on yet another offensive.

"All this planning you two go through. Sorry boys, but I'm taking you both out, right now! My turn, draw!" He glanced at the card and grinned. "Oh I've waited for this! Spell card activate! COMMAND – Upgrade! This COMMAND is a one time only use as a well. 6-24-20 effect activate! Command Request!" The left screen lit up, the right one not even flickering. "Command Download!" Another set of 0s and 1s appeared and vanished quickly, and the right screen was _still_ completely black. Clearly this screen was not going to be responding any time soon. "6-24-20 Command Execute. I can tribute him to special summon any COMM Seeker from my hand. I sacrifice 6-24-20, to summon 8-28-26!"

This Seeker was the first whose form stood higher than David, and held a much more intimidating build. The Seeker almost glowed, even under the dark sky with its skin of pure gold. Like all of the Seekers this one took the form of a steel mannequin, so not much detail could be described about its body. What unique features it did have however separated it from its brethren. Its face held a slightly larger screen, because no number was upon the face of this Seeker. As was traditional for this Archetype, the screen on 8-28-26 held the data about itself on a screen, but this Seeker had one extra line of data above the Attack and defence values. "Level: 8". This Seeker also held more screens than the typical Seeker, it held three, in a triangle formation. The lenses on its hands were crimson. With such strength, such a physical form and its strength, one could argue strongly that this was designed to be the leader of COMM Seekers. (Attack position. ATK/2800 DEF/2600)

It was time for this Seeker to process a Command. "Spell card activate! COMMAND - Reload! 8-28-26! Command Request, target COMMAND – Reload!" The top screen lit up. "Command Download!" Yet another sequence of 0s and 1s followed. Had one been paying enough attention, they'd have realized this command had the most 1s yet. "8-28-26 effect activate! All of my COMMAND Spell and Trap cards are forced to set, then they are all reactivated again. I reactivate Protection, Engage and Counter-attack! Now comes the pain, boys! 8-28-26 can target a COMMAND Spell or Trap card up to three times per turn. I got two more to go! COMM Seeker 8-28-26 effect activate! Command Request! Target COMMAND Set – Engage twice!" Both the bottom screens suddenly lit up, it was time for a double download, but before that 8-28-26 had one more effect to reveal. "8-28-26 effect activate! Variable Change! Level Four! Command Download." The screen on its face changed a single piece of its data, now it read "Level: 4", and the bottom right screen was alight with a string of 1s and 0s before the download was finished. "Second request, variable change. Level Five! Command Download!" The last screen ran through the download process, a new program being added to the Seeker's already impressive arsenal.

"You know level four lets my Seeker attack all your monsters. Level Five lets me change the battle position of a monster my Seeker is fighting and inflict piercing battle damage. " Engage suddenly shattered. "Both downloads used up in one go. Now to delete your life points! 8-28-24! Take aim on all of Edo's monsters!"

The crimson lens of the Seekers right hand pointed at each of the Destiny Heroes one by one, and one by one each of their foreheads was decorated by a red target. The Heroes stood up, much to David's pleasure.

"A Hero should die facing his opponent with everything he's got. That's a true way for a warrior to die! Staring into the face of death! COMM Seeker 8-28-26! Battle! Maximum Deletion!"

The Seeker drew not one, but three crimson revolves. Two on its right hand, with the third appearing out of its left. There was a 'click' as the bullet chamber moved into place. Destruction was about to sound itself out to the world.

Destruction that would not be permitted to carry out its will. "Trap card activate! D-Wall! Destiny Hero monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and I take no battle damage from battles involving them!" A golden 'D' appeared above Edo's side of the field, generating a golden light. One would need to have focused their eyes extremely hard to notice it, but there was definitely _something_ between the Heroes and the Seeker now. Said Seeker released its three rounds, each of which bounced off the invisible wall. True to his word Edo had saved his Heroes, but there was more to come. "I can tribute or discard a Destiny Hero to return D-Wall to the top of my deck. I tribute Disk Guy!" Edo's weakest warrior faded away, paying the necessary price for Edo's card. He picked up his card, but his gain had come at a cost. (Dreadguy ATK/1400 DEF/1600)

"Nice escape, but don't congratulate yourself yet. I set one card. Turn end."

With the Commander of the COMM Seekers having finally finished, the silver-haired Hero wielder was ready to make his move. "My turn. Draw! Equip Spell card activate, Cyclone Blade. I equip it to Dreadguy. When he attacks, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card at the end of the damage step. Dreadguy! Attack Raphael!" Dreadguy jumped forward with a now spinning blade, this was suicide, but Edo was not one to make moves recklessly.

He was known to make mistakes however. "Trap card activate! Hallowed Shield! This trap is an equip card that only a Hallowed Hero can old. The equipped monster gains 500 attack and defence!" Raphael raised his unladen arm as a kite shield formed upon it. The shield itself was mostly white in color with gold trim, but a red cross sat on the face of this weapon. History buffs might been able to identify certain other shields that bore a similar design. (Raphael ATK/3300 DEF/2700) "Destroy him, Raphael!"

Raphael intercepted the spinning blade with the shield, before slamming the top of the Spear onto Dreadguy's face, shattering his helmet in an instant. The force of this explosion sent the blade propelling upwards, somehow regaining it's circular momentum.

"Even though Dreadguy was destroyed, he can take out one Spell or Trap first. I choose to destroyed Hallowed Aura!" The blade, still spinning in the air, changed trajectory, aiming for Raphael. The angel shifted slightly, dodging the oncoming blade, before it slammed itself in the hologram of the card equipped to him. His sacred aura vanished, leaving him slightly less impressive to behold.(Manjoume & Edo LP/3400 → 1500) Edo was so very close to done. "I set two cards. Turn end." _"Even if Manjoume can't destroy Raphael, I'll revive Dragoon D-End and try to use it to turn this duel around."_

Assuming he would even get that next turn, Reggie's turn was now, and after losing her spell card, she was a just a little pissed. "My turn. Draw. Edo. I know one of your set cards is D-Wall. I try to attack your Hero and I'll just be wasting an attack. So I'll skip that part and just end this duel. Spell Card activate, Holy Wrath. By halving its attack points until the end phase, a Hallowed Hero can bypass your monsters and attack directly!"

Majoume turned to his partner. "Edo!"

"Just try it, Reggie!"

"I will! Raphael! Direct attack! Sacred Spear!" (ATK/1650) Raphael raised his weapon and cast it off on its destructive journey. "This is the end, Edo!"

"I don't think so! Trap card activate, D-Fortune! By removing a Destiny Hero in my cemetery from play, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase! I remove Diskguy!"

The departed soul of Disk Guy suddenly appeared before Edo, his arms outstretched. The divine spear struck against him viciously, only to be dispersed into nothing. With that one action all the effort had become worth it. Reggie and David had failed in their efforts to win before Manjoume would have a turn. Now, the pros had something resembling a chance.

"Turn end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under his mask, no one could read what Kenji's face was saying. Nor could his tone be read. His spoke with an emotionless voice, like frozen steel. Death held no emotions, no positions. Death simply was, and would always be. "This is the end. Trap card activate! Extinction Armor! I target Death to wear it!"

Unlike most creatures to be endowed with this cursed weapon, the Horsemen of Death was silent as the bones of the beast burst though its chest. Darkness quickly wrapped around him, forming the skull and tail of the Emissary of Extinction. The Horsemen of Death itself had now been fused with its kin.

Death's voice suddenly changed, from the objective tone came pride. Death held power, and was one of the chosen few. Pride was something he felt he could afford. "Only the Four Horsemen way wield this weapon now! I'm going to reap you, Sho!" The aura around him flared once more, the flame-like energy suddenly becoming sharper. Sho was the only one who perceived the other phenomenon coming from his opponent, and he had to pay close attention because at first it was so easy to miss. Before Death spoke once more, he understood. Death was emitting silence itself. There was no sound but that of his words. "The Four Horsemen – Death. Battle. Attack Cyberdark Dra-"

"Sho!"

All eyes turned to see the Emperor rushing towards the duel. A distance behind him two more figures were following him, it was clear that the crowd had become just a bit bigger now, and it was not a fact a certain Horsemen liked.

"Can I not reap in peace?" He turned back to Sho. "I strike you down and clearly one of them will rise up to take your place, and eventually another when they too finally fall. I'm not in the mood." From atop the horse the rider suddenly disappeared, along with everything else on his side of the field except the steed. The rider of Death walked up to the stood before mounting it. "You were a worthy opponent, Sho. Perhaps we will fight again." The horse turned around, radiating the same aura its rider was as it slowly walked onto the air itself. The Horsemen spoke one last time before his steed broke into a gallop.

"I will return. We all will. My allies will cut, infect and starve you all. Then I will reap every last one of you." He kicked the sides of his steed, and they were away, rising up above the street, above the buildings, eventually piercing the black sky itself.

Sho's Cyberdark Dragon faded, he let out a deep breath.

"Sho are you alright?" The youngest Marufiji turned to his sibling.

"I'm fine, brother. Did you find anything?"

"Yes but that's not important. What happened here?"

Sho shook his head. "Not that important right now. Let's just get everyone together again first."

Though against his will, Kaiser nodded. "Alright then. Let's pick up Xiaolang and go, we found survivors. Haou and the others are...negotiating as we speak."

"Eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All their effort, all their desperate planning and work and it had all finally amounted to this last ditch effort. It was all on Manjoume to turn this game around, now. "Nice job, Edo. Just leave this up to me. I'll have this duel ended before you know it."

"Yeah, right."

"Just watch me. Draw." He nodded. "Perfect. Trap card activate, Level Bond! I can special summon an 'LV' monsters from my Graveyard, ignoring all summoning conditions, but an opponent gets to draw two cards. You can decide between yourselves who draws."

"Mind if I take 'em, Reggie?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. But before that, quick-play spell card activate! COMMAND – Restore! 8-28-26 effect activate! Target COMMAND – Restore!" The top screen lit up again, quickly downloading and running the 0s and 1s through its system before the screen flashed green. With the Command Downloaded, the spell shattered. "8-28-26 Command Execute. I can now return any COMMAND Spell or Trap card from my Graveyard to the top of my Deck. I choose COMMAND – Engage!" He placed it on top of his deck. "My turn is gonna be a _blast_. Draw!" He glanced as his cards, mainly to find out what the second drawn card was. "As you were."

"With pleasure. I revive the strongest monster in my graveyard. Armed Dragon!"

Manoume's corner of the was suddenly home to the glow of the summon of a dragon. He was bathed in light as a gigantic dragon rose from nowhere and took its place in front of him. This massive armored monstrosity of a creature roared as it looked down on its foes, and as the light dimmed it became clear that this dragon was not the one anyone was expecting would be summoned. "Level 10!" Unlike its level five counterpart, this dragon had wings befitting its size, and if it was actually possible, even _more_ weapons poking from its body. Armed Dragon level five was a creature you never wanted to meet in a dark alley or while it was in a bad mood. Level ten was a dragon you never wanted to meet, ever. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2000). Manjoume had shifted the balance of power, but there was obvious confusion to be noted.

David could not remain silent after seeing this. "When the hell did **that** get in your Graveyard?"

"_When could he have..." _Her thoughts flashed back to Manjoume's second turn. Where he'd deliberately discarded a card... "When he played Ojamable! He's had this planned all along!"

"Oh mother fu-"

"David!"

"Oh come on, dad! We just had our asses played like-"

"Finish that sentence and I _will_ disown you!"

"_If_ you're done! Armed Dragon level 10 effect activate! I can discard a card to destroy every monster you both control!" There was only one card he could possibly want to discard. "I discard Ojamagic!"

"COMM Seeker 8-28-26! Target 'Protection' to protect yourself!" Like 4-18-16 before it, the Seeker created a barrier around it which protected it from the onslaught of the blast, now the only uncertain fate was that of Raphael.

"I activate the effect of Hallowed Shield to prevent Raphael's destruction." Raphael threw up his sacred shield against the blast. It shattered to pieces, but as it crumbled into nothing it briefly created a barrier of light in front of him, saving him. (Raphael ATK/2800 DEF/2200) "You wasted your efforts, Manjoume!"

"Think again! Ojamagic effect activate. I can add Ojama Yellow, Green and Black from my deck to my hand." In nearly a heartbeat he had his deck held in his hands and parted, and a second later he'd pulled his three targets out of it. **"I thought we were finished, Aniki."** He shuffled his deck before placing it back in his duel disk, not that he planned on needing it. "I activate Polymerization. I fuse the three Ojamas in my hand, to summon Ojama King!"

The three brothers appeared, before falling into a spiral to give rise to the king of the Ojama. The giant slammed into the ground next to its ally, matching the giant for sheer height. Clearly, being a 'king', this Ojama made sure to eat this one. There was no way this king could hope to reach one side of its body with the opposite hand. Despite its immense size, it was nowhere near as intimidating as Armed Dragon LV10 for a single reason. (Attack position. ATK/0 DEF/3000)

Manjoume was far from done. "Spell card activate! Ojamadalla! I must pay 1000 life points to activate this." (Manjoume & Edo LP/1500 → 500) "I can special summon the three Ojama brothers my from Graveyard."

"**Not again!" **(All attack position. ATK/0 DEF/1000) "Spell card activate. Ojama Delta Hurricane! This card is the ultimate power of the Ojamas! Ojama Yellow! Ojama Green! "Ojama Black!" **"Aniki!"** "Attack with all of your power!" **"Ojama Delta Hurricane!"**

The Oajamas jumped, creating their formation of mass destruction. Not in the lives of any in attendance had the meeting of buttocks been capable of such wide-spread destruction. Such was the game of Duel monsters, where the even the most minuscule of things could be nuclear-class weapons in disguise. The brothers began rotating, moving faster and faster and faster before suddenly turning into a tornado, a tornado that grew as it moved across the filed, growing larger and larger, before it had completely enveloped both David and Reggie, along with their entire side of the field with it.

David was the most composed of the two for once, only raising an arm to guard his face as everything shattered before him. First his Seeker exploded, and then one by one his Commands shattered.

"Dammmmmit!" Reggie's shout of displeasure was lost against the winds as she two began to lose her side of the field, Raphael shattered into a million shards of light, signifying that she too, was now without cards on the field.

Now they were both utterly defenceless.

"Can this day really get any worse?"

"Don't tempt fate!"

"Field Spell card activate! Ojama Country!"

Once again New York vanished. Gone was the blackened sky, the giant building that was the academia. Unlike before however, the world was not replaced with another dark field. This world stood under a bright, sunless sky, this was the home of the Ojama. The duellists stood in what might have been the center of this what could have been a village, with the various houses all around them. The houses were small, with all of the walls and roofs being curved. Each of the houses also had antenna, not unlike the eyes of the Ojama citizens pointing out of them. Some houses were on the ground level, others were on hills, and if you looked far enough into the distance there were even windmills. For creatures that walked around in beachwear all the time, they seemed to rather civilized. No other citizens of the Ojama homeland were around at this time, nor any other creatures that may have lived there. Maybe they were just not fond of guests, and opted to hide themselves instead.

"As long as I control an Ojama monster, Ojama Counter forces all monsters on the field to have their original attack and defence points switched!" (Armed Dragon LV10 ATK/2000 DEF/3000. Ojama King ATK/3000 DEF/0. Ojama Brothers ATK/1000 DEF/0 each).

Reggie could not suppress the urge to state the obvious. "You _had_ to tempt fate didn't you!"

"Fate or not this is the end! Armed Dragon Level 10! Direct Attack! Armed Big Punisher!" What would be the most normal attack to come, the Dragon held up a hand, creating a dark sphere in its hand. The dragon pulled it back before thrusting it forward, slamming it into the distance between Reggie and David. The shock-wave of the attack struck them both. (David & Reggie LP/8000 → 6000)

"Ojama King! Direct attack!"

The King leapt to the sky above, shadowing over his new target, who could only look up in horror as she realized what was about to happen. The king fell, brutally crushing the young maiden under his massive body. When he finally removed himself, Reggie was lying down, and didn't seem to plan on getting up any time soon. (Reggie & David LP/6000 → 3000)

"_Heh heh. I got off lucky."_

David would soon be eating that thought, not that he'd feel like eating for a while. "Ojama Brothers! Direct attack!"

The brothers Green and Black swept in first, running up to either side of David before jumping up.

"**Ojama!"**

"**Punch!"**

David stood unaffected, even as a fist collided with either side of his face, giving his face a squished appearance, with his mouth having been pushed open wide the moment was rather comical. (Reggie & David LP/3000 → 1000)

The most loyal of the three brothers ran across the arena with his first pulled back, ready to launch the final attack of the brothers, and of the very turn itself, but his mind could not help but suddenly look back to the last time he'd been in battle **"Ojama..."** Of how he'd been brutally overpowered...it was time to get creative. He jumped, but not as high as his brothers...

"**Kick!"**

A silent scream of pain roared from David as he suddenly collapsed to his knees, slamming his knees into the ground, hard, but his mind was on a greater pain, a much greater pain. A kind of pain that no matter how it was explained, only a man could truly understand. The pain of losing a duel could not begin to compare to this kind of pain. (Reggie & David LP/1000 → 0)

The various holograms of the duel finally faded, the battle was won. Haou walked past both Manjoume and Edo silently, he was not one to congratulate either his allies or subordinates, and he was not about to start now. He passed both Reggie and David, each of them still trying to soothe their egos (well David was trying to sooth something else). He stopped before the Father of the two defeated duellists. "Your children have been defeated. Will you finally listen?"

"Of course, and I've seen enough to know you're not the bad guys. I guess this makes us allies." He raised up his arm, turning it to Haou and holding out a hand. Haou glanced at it before blinking.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's customary for new alliances to be sealed with something. A handshake will normally do."

Haou too raised a hand, slowly placing it into that of his new ally. "Very well." They shook, sealing their union. "Then we are allied."

"Indeed we are. Now let's get your entire group here and make a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan pushed a pair of church doors open, walking inside to see bones nearly everywhere, except for the altar. "Hello."

At the altar Ritan found a young dark-haired woman. She turned around. "Oh my god. I didn't think there was anyone else left."

"Have you bothered to leave this church since it happened? Or have you been content to pray?"

"I have faith. The sky may be dark now but I believe we'll be saved."

"I have no doubt the people around us would have expressed similar views were they still alive. But as you see no one saved them. No one is going to save you either. Not me. Nor anyone else still alive in this city-sized graveyard. My advice is either find a way to profit here or get the hell out."

"You're still here, so I assume you're trying to profit. Who are you?"

"Ritan Kentai. And you are?"

"Midori Hibiki."

"Hibiki? I know that name from somewhere..." It was not his own memory he found the name in. Among the mess that had been Xiaolangs most recent potent memories he saw a young boy sitting across from his own sons view. "Do you know a Koyo Hibiki?"

"You know my little brother?"

"He was a friend of my son. And I tend to not to get on with his friends. Good day to you." Ritan turned around.

"What exactly did you mean by 'was'?"

"I recently lost my son."

"Oh. I'm very sorry."

He opened the doors. "I suppose someone has to be."

"You have something to do with the darkness, don't you?"

He passed through them, but left them open just long enough to speak one last time. "Yes and no. I have had some involvement with the cause of this mess, but this was not my doing or intention. Though I think it was always going to be an inevitable result eventually. As I said, good day."

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Dragoon D-End

Monster

Dark

10

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK/3000 DEF/3000

"Destiny Hero Bloo-D" + "Destiny Hero Dogma Guy"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK on the field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card.

Commentary: Edo

"The final and most dangerous D! Even if you destroy it you cannot truly defeat it."

Author's notes:

Death's duel with Sho was the last planned duel to be left without a victor. Death's next planned match is going to have a victor, and it will reveal The Four Horsemen – Death's effect.

Didn't feel complete with me using Koyo and not having Midori show up. Well now she's here, and with the MacKenzie family included as well the set of important characters from the manga is complete.

New poll!: (Well, it's an old one being reintroduced)

Right now I have a duel academia full of (as yet not introduced) students who all need decks, along with survivors outside the Academia. Rather than waste my time coming up with archetypes for the not-so-important characters (which would take forever, and this book taking too damn long as it is) I figure I'd let you pick some real archetypes!

The polls rules are the same as before (see Chapter 14), which was so very long ago so I'll restate them.

Suggested Archetypes must be before the 5d's era (nothing with Tuner/Synchro/Xyz monsters)

Cannot be an archetype someone has already used (in the original series, GX or beyond). And no mixed archetype decks either!

Must be an official archetype. No suggesting one from Yu-Gi-Oh! card maker wiki or whatever. The only original archetypes showing up in this book are ones I create or get direct permission from the original creators to use. Which would involve getting into touch with the creators, getting them interested in this book, making a case for my using the archetype. All that work, no thanks. I'm lazy, people!

Now vote, vote, vote! (through reviews.)

Disclaimer (again): I may or may not use any suggestions you make. It's all down to what I duels I can come up with.

Last note (for laughs):

A new Six Samurai themed structure deck is gonna be released this year; "Samurai Warlords". Somehow I doubt Xiaolang would think much of the name.


	36. Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes:With my last chapter I reached 200 thousand words. Wonder what my chances are at hitting a Million by the time this book is done?

Who would want to read that much? It's looking like a choice between leaving this book unfinished, or having it be 'holy fucking shit' long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 35**

**Calm Before the Storm**

"Over eight million people, and most of them will be dead. Even I am taken aback by Draygor's efficiency in genocide." Haou was looking out the window of Principal MacKenzie's office, taking in the sight caused by his age old enemy. _"Everything that Light touches eventually arrives at this."_

"How many do you think are still out there?"

"You're oddly...calm, about this principal. Are you not worried for you family?"

"My children are my family. And they're both safe. We need to think practically."

"I applaud your ability to think objectively in this situation. I can't be sure how many would have survived but we have a bigger problem. What will we do once the students here learn about the fate of the populace?"

"Very few students actually live at this campus. They come in for lessons from around the city. I don't think we'll be able to control them once news gets around. Luckily right now they're too scared to even step out, but once everyone knows it's possible to leave, they will try to."

"To be picked off by Draygor's servants, or twisted to Ritan's ends. I warn you, things are only going to get worse here."

"Speaking of Ritan. Are you sure we can trust the boy?"

"You mean his son?"

"Yes."

"We can. He wants to eliminate Ritan as much as I wish to eliminate Draygor."

"Why?"

"I do not know for sure. Samejima knows some things, but he would not say. Unless it becomes relevant it is not a concern. For now we must prepare for the battle ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Death walked through the threshold of a door, seeing Sosuke holding a skull in his hand and thinking aloud. "To think this is what we are under the skin, blood and organs, almost disappointing that this is what human life is underneath."

Death stopped walking. "There are many disappointments in life."

Sosuke threw the skull away. "Look who showed up, at long last. Where'd you get too?"

"To put Draygor in isolation. You'd do well to show more consideration for his condition."

"Heh. He's the Emissary of Extinction. It's not like you can kill something like that. I think Xiaolang's last effort was about the closest anyone's gonna get."

"If we don't keep him away, he might try it again."

"Wait, what? Xiaolang's dead."

"No. He survived. In bad condition as well. He, along with Judai Yuki and his personal army have arrived. Draygor ordered Xiaolang to be killed."

"So why the fuck are you _here_?"

"He is guarded, I was in the process of dealing with the first guard when more showed up. I was not in the mood to take them all on myself."

"Heh. You're going to have to defeat someone one day, you do know that right?

"Are you trying to imply something, War?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you must conclude a duel eventually. I've cut down _two_!"

"You're a barbarian, War. I will not take pleasure out of pure carnage." He turned to his other two allies. "I take it you two actually accomplished something in my absence?"

Yuuka nodded. "We found supplies and good shelter..."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Pestilence. I know when I'm being lied to."

"We...we found survivors! In the street there they were. Two of them! But how? Everyone's supposed to be dead!"

Sensing her rising hysteria, Death quickly spoke. "Strong spirits can withstand Draygor's wrath, for a time. Draygor attacked while weakened, it is no surprise there are survivors. They will all be killed too."

"Why? It's not like they're a threat."

"They live. That's enough of a reason. Now listen to me, all of you." All attention was on him. "Draygor has withdrawn himself from this fight for a time, until he recovers. We are to take this battle into our own hands and do as he would. We are the Four Horsemen..."

"We shall signal the coming of the end of the world!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it before you showed up."

With Sho's story shared, it was time to give thoughts to Draygor's current servants. In perhaps a very odd turn of events, it was actually one of the two new unofficial members of the group who raised their opinions first. Reggie was the first sibling to speak. "He said the Four Horsemen? Since when did monsters read the Bible?"

"Let's see. He's named the Emissary of Extinction, has a love of killing folk. I think Draygor would consider the Four Horsemen his favourite subject of the book. Well, that or the flood. Actually most of the book would appeal to him."

"You make the bible sound like a book full of almost nothing but violence and bloodshed."

"I'm not far off the mark."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

Manjoume had seen enough of these fights to want any more. "Settle this on your own time! So if Draygor's servants are truly calling themselves the Four Horsemen, who's who?"

Kaiser held his chin in his hand, thinking to himself about the two victims he had seen. "Chronos and Koyo Hibiki received a heavy wound to their chests. Whoever defeated them is War. From footage O'Brian managed to extract from the cameras at the front of the main academia building, it looks like Sosuke Senso is playing that role. He has a habit of holding and trying to settle grudges."

Kenzan was the next to name one of the four. "Kabayama and Soho Himitsu have been struck by hunger and thirst-don. Famine. The student is Jinn Kyojakuna. I remember him being the shortest student in the dorm, and I think the entire acadmia-sarus."

Asuka thought carefully about her former dorm head. "Emi and Yaseimaru Hanta are currently isolated due to a virus we can't identify. Pestilence."

Sorano suddenly spoke up. "Yuuka Byoki."

All eyes suddenly turned to him, with Sho asking the obvious. "How can you tell?"

Sorano didn't say anything for a moment, but it was hard to notice the red forming on his face. "Err...call it a hunch?"

Everyone turned away, the same thought on most of their minds..."Pervert."

He honestly wasn't sure which girl said that.

Determined to force everyone's mind out of Sorano's gutter, Sho turned the conversion to the last Horsemen. "That leaves Death. It must be Kenji Shinu. He's the only third Year Osiris Red. So what happens when he defeats someone? You don't think it could actually be..."

For most, the unspoken possibility was not a first. They all had faced the unspoken prospect before. The ultimate price, far beyond a mere loss, except perhaps the most pride shattering loss. Yet, there had been an escape last time, but against the wrath of one who based its entire existence on this prospect, could there be one this time? The thought could have been left for a while, leaving the occupants of the room to dwell on it, but Edo spoke up long before that much time could pass.

"Let's make sure not to lose to him, ever."

A solemn nod met Edo's words. While easier said than done, it was sound advice.

XXXXXXXXX

Ritan continued walking through the streets, finding bones everywhere he went. The most interesting sights so far had been car crash remains he'd found. He'd only just passed one that filled half the street with busted cars, wrecked building fronts and many, many, many broken bones. _"Good thing the doctors are dead I suppose. The sight of these streets would be too much for them to bare."_

Ritan continued in his leisurely pace, one step after another his eyes were watching everything in sight carefully, waiting for signs of any more survivors.

He stopped. What sounded like a can being kicked in the distance had caught his attention. _"And there's my next recruit."_

XXXXXXXXX

Sho walked through the halls of the American Duel Academia, but his mind was elsewhere.

"_I'm going to reap you, Sho!"_

"_Would he...have killed me?"_

His mind played back the silence the Horsemen of Death somehow seemed to emit. The empty, absolute silence. Silence where only nothing could be found. Sho knew by now that Death had not yet finished a duel, and couldn't help but wonder why. Could it be that 'Death' did not wish to kill anyone? Or was he simply that apathetic?

"Sho."

The younger Marufiji was knocked out of his thoughts by the appearance of the older one of the two. "Brother."

Kaiser walked up next to his brother. "Are you alright?"

Sho nodded, but didn't say anything. Kaiser chuckled. "You're not a good liar. What's wrong?" Sho looked around, trying to see if-"We're alone, I checked."

"I was just thinking about...Death."

"The Horsemen or actually dying? I can tell you a little about the second if you're really that interested."

"Don't make jokes, not about that!"

Kaiser blinked. _"I didn't know it affected him that much."_ "Alright, I'm sorry. No jokes. So what's bothering you?"

Sho turned around and looked out of a window. "He didn't finish the duel. Just like Samejima, he didn't then either. I just wonder why."

"Worried?" Sho didn't answer, but Kaiser saw his reflection against the glass of the window. "Were you ready for his attack?" Sho nodded. "Then why the worry?"

"Everyone else who's faced a horsemen has been injured for it. And he calls himself 'Death'. What if..."

"His victim dies." Sho nodded. "Sho, I can see why you're worried, we all are. No one _wants_ to face him, no one sane would want to. But I know you're strong enough to face him, you've _proven_ that, regardless of my belief in you. But I can't let you face him if you're worried. I'll do it."

"Eh!" He turned. "Why?"

Kaiser smiled to himself, looking up as his mental gaze turned back to another time. "I was supposed to die back then. I truly thought I was going to die, and I was fine with that. I'd had the greatest battle of my life, and I did it to help a friend. Every day I've had since has been a gift, but I'd throw it away in an instant to help out again. If you don't want to fight Death, I'll do it. Win or lose at least I protect you. I've fought to the end of my life once before, I'd do it again without regret."

"Brother. You ca-" Sho was silenced by Kaiser grasping his shoulder, in what was likely intended to be affectionate, but could not quite hide the force his brother was trying to use in getting the message across.

"No objections, little brother. It's my life. Let me live it as I want to." He let go and walked off, leaving a silent, and now slightly guilty Sho.

"_I am not letting you face him. I'm not watching you die again while I sit back like a coward!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke looked up to the sky, his face solemn. _"There was a time I served a cause not much better than this."_

"**Master."**

"Honest."

"**Stop blaming yourself, Master. You made a big mistake, and all the damage has been fixed."**

"Not all."

"**That friend of yours, Fubuki was right. There will be some who will not forgive, don't try to reach those kinds of people. Just work with those who are not so adamant on marking you as evil."**

"How?"

"**We're at war, so fight. Fight against the darkness that's coming."**

Yusuke smiled. "Easier said than done, but alight."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan kicked open the door before him and was met with screams of fright. Before him half a dozen people were huddled up against the wall, terrified, distracted, confused.

Manipulatable. _"Perfect."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

A new morning came, though the sunlight would not pass through the darkened sky. The new day had come, the dawn of another chapter in this saga of the Emissary of Extinction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang's eyes slowly opened, his mind once again blank for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He blinked a few times, wondering where he could be. He blinked again, trying to remember everything past the haze of sleep, and then it hit him. He threw the blanket off him, looking for, locating and walking to a window. He parted the curtains to behold the world outside. A darkened sky, a darkened city, a population he knew was likely all dead by now.

"_I'll repay the world for this, somehow. I'll make it right. I gave Draygor the way out of his prison, so I'll put him back in or kill him, along with you, Ritan!" _His teeth gritted as his fist clenched, his nails digging into the dried blood inside his hand. _"Koyo. I'll make them pay!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou stood atop the American Duel academia, looking up to the sky above, to the eternal night. The darkness had not parted, or even waned slightly during the time that had passed. The city below was unlikely to see any sunlight for a considerable time. Below it a violent darkness pulsed across the roof as the King looked up at the work of an old foe.

"I will erase you from existence, Draygor. You've lived too long. And you too, Ritan. Former or not, you allied yourself with Draygor and you'll pay the price for that." His eyes glowed. "Along with anyone who would dare stand in my way." The violet wrath shot up, enveloping Haou as his last thoughts echoed across the empty city around him.

"This all ends here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan looked at the campus of Duel Academia from a distance. "My enemies will fight one another, but I have my own soldiers to fight for me if need be. This war is going to go down an interesting route." He turned to the sky. "Soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Death and his allies stared down at the city below them, able to see Duel Academia in the distance, where their enemies had made their base.

"Horsemen. From here on, we march to battle. The end of the world begins from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler

Monster

Light

10

Fairy/Effect

ATK/4000 DEF/4000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monsters you control to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card battles twice using this effect, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect. ● Tails: If this card is destroyed, destroy all cards on the field.

Commentary: Xiaolang

"Don't envy Judai for having to face this one. Two attacks in a single turn? AND The ability to destroy every card? Must remember to avoid this Saiou guy!"

Author's notes:

Kinda short I know, but this was a transition chapter. Now we can move on. From here on is the final arc of the book. It's going to be the longest one, but this story will meet its grand finale in New York City.


	37. The Opening Battle

Author's Notes: Cheers to those who have thus far voted on the polls. To prove I pay attention, one of your votes will come to fruition in this very chapter.

Cheers to Absolute Destinyzero for this one, one good study of the archetype and I just **had** to include it.

And I doubt I could have selected a better opponent for it.

Notice: I've been asked to do a collaboration book, but alas I don't have the time to dedicate to a secondary Yu-Gi-Oh book. But if any of you are interested in following my footsteps (or instead actually writing something good), send a message to MistressofSeven77. She needs someone to write the duels for her book.

Feel free to message me if you want tips in writing duels.

About the "who should duel" poll:

Poll closed! Thanks to those who voted. One of you will get their wish in this chapter. As for the rest of you your ideas are under consideration. And on an interesting note, one of you suggested an idea I was already planning to have happen, so you thought like me for a moment. Either congratulate or smack yourself, depending on how you take that news.

I'll tell you who had the idea when we finally get to that point in the story...so late 2013 maybe.

I'm still open to archetype suggestions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Emissary of Extinction**

**Chapter 36**

**The Opening Battle**

War was shaking.

His hands were rapidly clenching and unclenching as he looked down at the Duel Academia building. Death had said just watch for a while, but this is War..._"So I storm the place? Beat the living hell out of everyone who faces me? Or should I raise hell out here and wait for the strongest to show up? Dammit Death I need something to fight!"_ He took a step onto the edge of the building. "_Fuck it! Smash into the place and fight 'til I fall!"_ He raised his arm up high to form the disk of War. "May only the strongest survive!"

"War!"

"Fuck off, I-!" 

"Wait."

"Either join me or-ahh!" Death had ripped Sosuke clean off the edge of the roof, slamming him onto the floor with a vicious thud. "You son of a-!"

"Look." Death helped War to his feet, the four Horsemen walking over to the edge of the roof to behold what had captured the eyes of their leader. For once, War was stunned.

"What the hell?"

"Someone's walking towards the campus."

"I know that, Famine! I'm wondering why!"

Death turned from his arguing comrades to the other member who was interested in the moving figure. "One of the ones you saw?"

Pestilence shook her head. "No. I'd remember one that small. Why does he have a duel disk? I don't think anyone outside of the Academia could figure out what's going on."

Death knew. "Ritan Kentai has began recruiting soldiers." He turned. "Good news, War." War turned to face him. "Your next opponents will likely come right to us."

"Oh hell yeah! I'm pulling out the next ones' heart!"

Death shook his head. _"'Slaughter' would have made more sense than 'War'. I doubt he understands the finer points of conquest."_ He glanced closer at the walking figure. _"What's your story, then?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou had been watching. Watching as the young boy walked the distance towards the building he currently stood upon. He blinked slowly, trying to process the oddity of the situation. _"Why is he not cowering under his bed?"_ He walked to the edge of the roof, his river of darkness spilling over the edge and forming a platform in mid-air. He stood on it and it suddenly descended, sending him ground-wards in a torrent of darkness. For a moment his energy spilled across the front wall like water, a moment being all it took to alert those inside, though it was far from his intention.

"What do you want, child?"

Before the child had any time to respond the doors of the Duel Academia building were forced open by the restless people inside. Wave after wave of students made their way out to see exactly what was going on. In under a minute a crowd had come to see the event that was about to transpire, and in less than a handful of seconds Haou would have considered it a good idea to have locked the doors.

"Everyone's dead! And you killed them all!"

"_Curses!"_ Haou waved his right arm, creating a wall of darkness which moved behind him. The screaming students were quickly surrounded, those who had been attempting to escape were quickly contained, with darkness on three sides and the building their forth corner. _"I was a fool to let him speak."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Horsemen watched as the masses of the Duel Academia attempted to escape, only to be stopped by the wall of violet darkness. Haou was not going to let any of them go any time soon.

War grinned. "If that kid was aiming to spread chaos then he's a fucking genius."

"And soon fear will infect everyone inside." Came the words of Pestilence, closely followed by the words of Famine.

"They wont have any courage to draw strength from."

Death blinked slowly. "Then they will die." He too smiled. "Then it will be a worthwhile day." He looked at the child once more. _"You shall be causality number one."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the comfortable insides of yet another massive building, with a fire burning in a corner a devil watched over while holding a glass filled with an amber liquid.

Ritan watched with a raised eyebrow. " This can only go well...for me." He looked to the child. "Sorry kid, but there are bigger things happening here than you. Do be a good boy and sacrifice yourself now. I need that king removed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haou looked into the darkness, seeing what was beyond it clearly as if there were no wall at all. He created an opening, which quickly moved to create an incomplete circle around some choice individuals, trapping them outside the new prison with him.

"Principal MacKenzie, control your students, they are in considerable distress. Have your children help you. I will permit you three free travel through the wall, use it as you must but I will permit no-one else to leave." They quickly turned and passed through, leaving Haou to look to the others he had pulled through, all of which were moving towards him. "There might be more. Remain here. Take on any more which show." Haou turned back to the boy who had come. "You have accused me of murder, why dare you make such a claim?"

"You can make dark smoke too! You make the sky and city like it is! I saw you making more of it!"

Haou did himself no favours by permitting his eyes to glow. "My power if different from that which pollutes the sky."

"I don't believe you!" The child raised his duel disk. "I want my family back so I'm going to beat you!"

Haou blinked slowly. "So be it then."

Before Haou could step forward, Kaiser had already moved in front of him. "Haou you can't face him!" The ancient king pushed past Kaiser.

"I've faced younger."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is? He is old enough to wield a Duel Disk, he is old enough to fight, and die if he so chooses. I will hear no more objections." His eyes flashed and his river of darkness became as fire. "Leave me to my battle."

Haou moved within a decent duelling distance of his latest challenger. "You're quickly becoming an annoyance, child. Surrender now and we'll leave it that. You may come inside or just leave. I offer nothing more."

"No! I have to beat you!"

"For the final time I am not responsible for this. I am done reasoning with a child, accept it or don't."

"You're a liar!"

"So be it."

"**Duel!**"

(Both LP/4000)

Haou drew his cards but did not look at them. "You may begin, child."

"Draw! I set one monster, and one card. Turn end!"

"_Truly a child. This will be over by the end of my second turn."_ Had he a greater emotional range beyond anger, he'd have felt pity. "My turn, draw. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." As was the norm, Bubbleman emerged kneeling. (Defence position. ATK/800 DEF/1200) "I summoned Bubbleman while I control no other cards, so I may draw two." He did. _"I could ask for little better."_ He revealed one of his drawn cards. "I activate Dark Fusion." From his hand he suddenly raised two select monsters above his head. "I fuse from my hand Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix." The components of one of Judai's most signature rose above him, falling into the spiral of this evil fusion, but what was to emerge was not Judai's favourite Hero. "I summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing." The demonic version of Flame Wingman appeared, only serving to reinforce the image the child had of the king being a person of evil. (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1200) "You bring this upon yourself. Inferno Wing, battle. Attack his set Monster. Inferno Blast!"

Inferno wing raised two burning hands and trust the blue blaze forward, slamming into the set creature with incredible force.

Force which met a most interesting result.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan stopped mid-sip. "Well, well. Not bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! Up yours, Haou! GO KID!"

"Silence, War!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From inside Xiaolang watched with an impressed eye. "Whoh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Haou's opponent still had a Monster.

The creature that remained was different from any Haou could recognize or name. There were three distinct sections to the creature Haou could identify, but they were all connected. The top section bore resemblance to a miniature glider plane, but the edges of the wings had what were clearly fingers. Any mysteries of this creature's ability to fly were answered by the bottom section, two very large turbines sat on the ground, resting on the 'legs' connected to them. This contraption all connected and perhaps powered by the middle section.

The device was very unusual, in that what it actually was, was in itself a mystery as all Hoau could see was its container. A dark green metal casing defined most of it, which was decorated by various glowing patters. The device also held a series of tubes running across its surface, being plugged in at one point and at another for an unknown purpose. The signature detail of the device was its face, where a golden glow radiated from the outside of the face. A black surface was made home to a symbol, three strange, identical creatures surrounding a dot in the middle of the symbol. Haou concluded that this device was some kind of power source, with what he could see merely being the container which held the power.

But it was not this which Haou cared about.

(ATK/1200 DEF/2200) "You attacked Koai'ki Meiru Speeder!"

The device suddenly started glowing gold, and a stream of energy was suddenly unleashed. Haou gave no reaction to such a minor attack, though his pride had taken considerably more damage. (Haou LP/400 → 3900) Though not so much that he was concerned. "I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" He looked at his card before revealing it. "Koa'ki Meiru Speeder effect activate! When I draw an 'Iron Core of 'Koa'ki Meiru' I can show it to you. If I do, I can draw another card." He revealed his drawn card. "Take a good look, it's an Iron Core. I'm drawing one more card. Draw." He took a look at it. "Aww nuts, not an Iron Core. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

Man or Machine, it can be wondered which one this monster was. It's true face was hidden behind a white mask, which only had two sinister eye holes, with glowing red underneath as facial features. The symbol that was on the Speeder's power core, the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru was upon the front of this creature's left shoulder, but coloured red. Its body was a mixture of black and blue, the armor being the black and the blue being the body, of flesh or steel could no one could be sure. The creature wore what appeared to be the bottom half of a coat around its waist, a coat which looked oddly like the bottom half of a coat formerly worn by a a certain Cyber Style duellist, and now worn by said duellist's younger brother. The creature held two massive blades, which combined with the creature's appearance made them rather intimidating. (Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/200)

"Next I move my Speeder to Attack position." (ATK/1200) "I activate a Continuous Spell card, Core Overclock! Koa'ki Meiru Monsters get 500 more attack points now!" The symbols of the core on each of the Koa'ki Meiru monsters suddenly grew brighter. (Bergzak ATK/2500. Speeder ATK/1700) "Core Overclock Effect Activate! Once per turn I can discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to raise the attack power of my Koa'ki Meiru Monsters by 1000." He discarded the card. "Maximum Overclock!"

The markings of Koa'ki Meiru upon both Speeder and Bergzak both glowed much brighter. From the symbols the light spread across the bodies of their owners, covering them in a rapidly flowing aura, the aura grew instantly, giving the monsters the appearances of being aflame. (Bergzak ATK/3500 Speeder ATK/2700)

"Bergzak! Attack Inferno Wing! Twin-sever Blade!"

The swordsman raised both of his swords before rushing forward on foot, roaring with a mindless rage all the way. Inferno Wing attempted to back away, but was no where near fast enough to dodge the dozen vicious strikes the over-clocked monster bore down on her. Her death unleashed a vicious shock-wave against Inferno Wing's former master. (Haou LP/3900 → 2500) As always the king was ready for anything. "Trap card activate. Undying Evil. When an 'Evil Hero' is destroyed by battle this card revives it, and it can no longer be destroyed by battle. Revive, Inferno Wing."

The ever-arrogant angel reappeared, expertly hiding the fact she'd just been utterly defeated. (Attack position. ATK/2100 DEF/1200) Everyone wondered just why exactly the king did not change just one arrangement with this summoning. But the reason was known only to him, and was rather simple. He just could bring himself to take a child completely seriously, even in a context as serious as the one at present.

"Bergzak effect activate. When it destroys a Monster by battle he can attack once more, but it has to be in a row. Only he can take the next attack!" Now it was a matter of picking a target._"I could attack that thing again, but I can't send it to the Graveyard that way. Hmm. I know!"_ "Bergzak, attack Bubbleman! Twin-sever Blade!" Bubbleman had less than a second to react, not that he took advantage of the opportunity before he was cut to death. "Now hit Inferno Wing again! Twin-sever Blade!" Once more Inferno Wing was delivered a dozen strikes, but not one of them managed to leave even a scratch on her form. (Haou LP/2500 → 1100) "Speeder!" The two turbines on Speeder's form span at maximum, and the glider rammed into Inferno Wing with as much force as it could muster, but even that did not destroy her, but damage would at least be dealt. (Haou LP/1100 → 500)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritan had nearly dropped his glass. "I...I only taught him the advanced rules of the game! If he's doing this it's because he's that strong." He stood up, finishing the last of his drink. "I need more soldiers. If only people like _this_ survived..." He walked out, causing the fire to extinguish itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like this kid. He's a true warrior!"

Death shrugged. He couldn't argue with such strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang raised a hand to his chin, suddenly a fact was making itself clear to him, and it was far from comforting. "You're not invincible are you, Haou? Even you have limits." _"Even Judai has limits. We all need to get stronger."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A stunned crowd watched on. Of all who'd seen Haou duel before, none of them had ever seen something quite like this. The King brought down from almost 4000 life points to under a thousand in a single turn. Was quite a sight, but the battle was far from over.

Haou was as calm as he ever was. Nothing short of defeat was going to silence him. "I am still standing, child."

"I know...ummm. I don't have anything...okay I'm ending my turn. During each of my end phase, my "Koa'ki Meiru" Monsters need me to feed them Iron Cores or they end up destroyed. I...only have one core in my hand, so..." He discarded it. "I'm only saving Bergzak." He discarded a card, and the Iron Core appeared on the field , and Bergzak quickly grabbed onto it and both began to glow. In a moment the core, and glow were gone, leaving Bergzak as before. While this was happening, Speeder had started to crumble, and by the time Bergzak finished his meal, Speeder had crumbled to pieces. "Your turn."

"You're talented, truly. It's a shame you chose to challenge me. It cannot be helped. Draw." He gave the card a glance. "As I control an 'Evil Hero' Fusion Monster, this Monster can be special summoned from my hand. I special summon Evil Hero Hellhound."

The creature first appeared as a cloud of grey smoke, before the smoke began to take its form. Four clawed paws of smoke somehow managed to crack the ground as they formed, each nail long enough to sever a limb on its own. Its tail was long, narrow, and extremely sharp. The monster's body was only half formed, with a strong back with a line of spikes down its center, but there was nothing on the underside of the creature, just a deep, endless blackness. The head was the last to form. Vicious, red, glowing eyes with a ferocious snapping maw which was full of fangs. The beast drooled red smoke, which rose briefly before simply fading away. The hound scratched at the ground with impatience, hungry, angry, and mindless all at once. But not even this beast would act without command. (Attack position. ATK/800 DEF/1200)

"Hellhound effect activate. By tributing it, I can return a Dark Fusion in my Graveyard to my hand, along with one Monster who was used in the Fusion Summon that was performed with Dark Fusion. I tribute Hellhound." He grasped at his Graveyard. "I return Dark Fusion and Elemental Hero Avian." He revealed the spell card he had just collected. "Dark Fusion activate. I fuse Inferno Wing on my field, with Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand. I fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Scar Wing."

The angel of shining darkness. That was the name the boy would one day describe the creature Hoau had unleashed against him. A creature made of darkness that hurt the eye to look too closely at. The wingspan of this creature was difficult to define, because it was the hardest part to look at. A guess would put the length of the wings slightly larger than Inferno Wings', but slightly smaller, and more sharper at the edges. The wings were without detail, just masses of wing shaped darkness, if it was truly darkness. It was no question that the wings were black, but looking at any black on this angels' body stung the eyes like intense sunlight. This angel's hair was as fire, with a mane of it flowing down behind her back, it too the same black as her wings and harder to ignore. Inferno Wings visor had been redesigned and exported onto Scar Wing, Now it was white as show, and covered the angel's face almost entirely, except for the sinister smile she had inherited for her 'inferno wing' half. She had also thrown out Inferno Wing's red garments for white, and had fashioned them in the form of royal robes, which ended in a cape-like effect identical to Inferno Wing. The robes did not cover her arms however, and the now golden claws she used for weapons. These claws crackled with power, and the orbs in the palm of her claws told quite clearly where they had come from. Darkness that hurt the eyes to witness, white that would reflect no light, an abomination of the traditional angle, and an affront to normality, even in the realm of duel monsters. Shining Flare Wingman had a morbid counterpart among the most villainous heroes indeed. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2100)

"Inferno Scar Wing effect activate. She gains 500 attack points for every 'Evil Hero' in my Graveyard. I have Hellhound and Inferno Wing." The twisted Hero was laughing as she started to glow, fuelling herself with the souls of her fallen comrades. (ATK/3500) "Inferno Scar Wing. Attack Bergzak. Inferno Shine Blast!

The Heroine raised her hands, forming a blackened blaze which crackled with electricity. She raised her hands over her head which created a bright ball of impossibly bright darkness. The ball became a stream of blaze with quickly made its way to the chosen target. The warrior could do little before the blaze engulfed him, which delivered a considerable backlash unto Bergzak's former controller.

The boy screamed through the blaze, such brutality being far above the normal level of children his age. (LP/4000 → 3000) Brutality that was far from over. "Inferno Scar Wing effect activate. When it destroys a Monster by battle, it inflicts damage to its controller equal to the attack or defence points of that Monster, whichever one is higher. Hellback Spark Fire!" Scar Wing waved her hand, and a electricity-powered fire wave drowned his opponent almost instantly, drawing out another scream. Haou was unaffected by the brutality he had just unleashed, as he said; he'd duelled younger. (LP/3000 → 1000) "I set two cards, turn end."

Kaiser nodded. _"Haou and Judai duel alike. In only a turn he's turned the battle around. It's going to take a lot of strength to turn this around."_

"My turn. Draw. I activate the effect of my Iron Core from the Graveyard. During my draw phase I can add it to my hand instead of drawing card, but I don't wanna. But if I want, I can send a 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to bring it back. I'll give up Koa'ki Meiru Urnight." He discarded the declared card. "I'll take back the Iron Core." He picked up the card that emerged from his Graveyard. "Now I activate my Set Spell card, Urgent Synthesis! By returning an Iron Core in my Graveyard to my Deck, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Koaki' Meiru from either my hand or my Graveyard. I special summon the Urnight I just got rid of!"

This monster was a rare sight was this for the King. Urnight was a centaur, a heavily armoured and armed one perhaps, but a centaur none the less. The to of this monster's body was covered in gold armor, with a blackened version of the Koa'ki Meiru symbol of the top left chest plate. This monster too had no face to speak of, with only a glowing red visor being the only way this creature could see the world. Behind the gold helmet this creature wore a flowing mane of white was set free unto the world. In it's right hand a sword was its weapon of choice, but with a very unique handle, as the handle was more akin to a rapier's handle than a standard sword, but what could have been mistaken for a traditional handle was at the base of the sword. The blade itself was mostly featureless, except for two teal orbs which were indented into the metal. It's right hand was home to a shield, which was also come to a Koa'ki Meiru symbol, except this marking was red. Below the gold on the top half of its body, the under-section of this beast was mostly a royal purple, except for the parts of its legs that were also covered in gold armor. With all the armor, and the fact that no flesh could be seen on this monster, it's existence as an organic being could be questioned.(Attack position. ATK/2000 DEF/1500) The previously black symbol suddenly started to glow red. (Overclock effect ATK/2500)

"I activate the effect of Urnight!" He suddenly revealed an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from his hand. "By showing you an Iron Core in my hand, I can special summon one 'Koa'ki Meiru' monster from my Deck as long as it's not another Urnight. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Crusader!"

While the other Koa'ki Meiru monsters raised questions as to whether they were organic or not, this one raised the question if it was _alive_ or not. This creature's body was mis-proportioned with the rest of the body, with an absolutely massive upper body overshadowing a considerable, but much smaller lower body. It's upper body was mostly glad in grey armor, with a giant white plate covering the beast's chest and stomach, a plate which held the same coat of arms as its brethren. In its right hand a more traditional broadsword was held, another Koa'ki Meiru Symbol on its guard. A shield was in its left hand, of a much fancier design than that of Urnight. Gold trim surrounded a royal blow, which a red coat of arms surrounded by gold artwork decorating the surface of the shield. Under the monster's chest were it's smaller and far less decorative legs, with only red leggings and simple shoes covering the bottom appendages of this soldier. The warrior saw fit to wear a blue cape, and made no effort to hide its face. Its face was rotted, little more than an animate grey skull now. A simple battle helmet adorned the top of Crusader's head. This creature bore all the resemblance of a warrior who had through unknown means, simply died, but didn't quite understand the fact that dying meant you normally stopped fighting. (Attack position. ATK/1900 DEF/1300) As it's chest symbol began to glow red it was clear it was not going to get the message any time soon. (Overclock effect ATK/2400)

"Now I'm going to win! I tribute my Urnight!" The Centaur disappeared, but soon it would be replaced with a much more powerful creature. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!"

_Monster_ was a loosely used term in Duel Monsters, used only to describe a type of card in the game. But the most specific use of the term _monster_ was something this creature truly earned. The monster towered over its allies, towered over even Inferno Scar Wing. The beast was made mostly of what seemed to be molten rock, expertly forged into armor. It's entire lower body, huge tail, back and lower arms, along with a portion of its chest were covered with the rock, complete with what was either energy or lava appearing in cracks of it. A single long spike of rock located halfway up the arms of the beast, at the same length where the elbows were located. What wasn't covered in molten was made of what appeared to be another type of rock at first glance, a blue rock that also had some cracks running across its surface. A total of five Koa'ki Meiru symbols adorned this creature, each glowing yellow. The first was on its chest, the largest of the five. The other four were smaller, one of each of its arms, and one of each of its knees. The monster's face was the less freakish than the last, but its horned chin and glowing eyes were far from a welcome sight. The creature wore a helmet of the same rock that acted as its armor. Out of its back however grew this monsters must unique features. The beast had wings made of fire, and each one burned with a mighty blaze. Haou's last match had been against a man who wielded true demons of monsters, and with only a change of name this monster could earn a place among them. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2100) Valafar started to growl as suddenly the symbols on its body started glowing even brighter. (Overclock effect ATK/3500)

Haou could not help but wonder. "You have summoned a powerful beast, how did you accomplish this so easily?"

"I only need to tribute one Monster to summon Valafar, as long as that Monster is another 'Koai'ki Meiru' Monster." Even with the balance of power having been shifted, a reckless attack against Haou was foolish at best. _"Now what do I do? I could attack Avain with Valafar, because Valafar can inflict damage on defence position Monsters. But he has two cards ready and I know Valafar can't be destroyed by traps, but they can still do something and what if they're not traps but quick spells? Umm. Wait. I know! I can play it safe! I'll let crusader get Avian and let Valafar take on that...thing That way I can have a core in my hand to save Valafar at the end of the turn. But first I need to get rid of my one."_ "Core Overclock effect activate. I discard my Iron Core! Maximum Overclock!"

Crusader was silent as a red aura covered him, but Valafar was not such a creature that could be bound in silence. He raised his head to the blackened heavens and roared as gold completely covered him. Koa'kki Meiru Monsters gave the illusion of being on fire, but none, none even came close to pulling off the illusion like Valafar, a creature that already burned. Valafar was a force of destruction now, a force that only a greater force could stop. (Valafar ATK/4500 Crusader ATK/3400) A force that would need to wait only a moment before being unleashed.

"Crusader! Attack Avian! Wandering Blade!" The warrior jumped and slammed down with incredible before Avian. He slammed his sword down viciously, cutting down Avian in a single instant. There was more to come. "When my Crusader defeats a Monster, I can return any 'Koa'ki Meiru' card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add my Iron Core. Valafar! Attack Inferno Scar Wing! Devil's Wingbeat!"

Valafar pulled back his wings, before the sudden instant before he permitted them to beat forward. A river of molten fire ejected itself from the wings of burning death, with only a single target in mind. The heroine did nothing to defend herself, as so very few monsters ever did when destruction was coming.

That was a duty left to the duellist. "Trap card open. Necessary Evil. When you attack while I control an "Evil Hero" monster, I can remove an "Evil Hero" in my Graveyard from play to stop your attack and move an 'Evil Hero' monster from my Deck to my hand. I remove my Hellhound." He parted his deck and found his monster in the same moment. "I move Evil Hero Tyrant to my hand."

"_So he didn't have anything to destroy Valafar? Or is that other set card for that...well I still have the upper hand."_ "I set one card. And end my turn. I only have one Iron Core so I can only save one. I choose Valafar." The discarded core appeared, and the beast instantly grasped and devoured it. Valafar was saved, but the Crusader was not so lucky. (Valafar ATK/3500)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang nodded to himself. _"That was his last chance. It's over. But would Haou..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was indeed close to over.

"My turn. Draw. I activate O – Oversoul" Haou placed his hand over his glowing Graveyard. "I revive Elemental Hero Avian." The winged Hero appeared with his arms crossed as he waited for whatever use his master would have for him. (Defence position. ATK/1000 DEF/1000) "I tribute both Avian and Inferno Scar Wing. I summon Evil Hero Tyrant."

Inferno Scar Wing and Avian fell into a river of darkness, from which rose the tyrannical leader of the Evil Heroes arose. The Tyrant bled out the aura that was identical to his master. The Tyrant's bore down on Haou's opponent with a vicious glare, sending chills down the unfortunate infant's spine. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"Evil Hero Tyrant gains the effects of any Evil Hero monsters which were tributed to summon him. But that is not important. Not now. I discard one card to activate my set card, Super Fusion."

Above them the darkened sky opened, with a thundering black vortex baring its sights on the monsters below. Haou's eyes once again started to glow, his wrath was about to bare itself unto the world once again. "I may perform a fusion summon using any monsters on the field. There are only two monsters I can currently use. Mine, and yours."

Haou's speech was interrupted by the shouting of Kaiser Ryo. "Haou, he's just a child! Don't do it!"

"SILENCE! I fuse Evil Hero Tyrant and Koa'ki Meiru Valafar together."

The vortex above them widened, pulling in both Tyant and Valafar to its depths. Haou alone knew what was going to come out of it."Evil Hero Inferno Tyrant!" The Tyrant of glass and fire descended, brightening the darkened world. Even if a tyrant, light was a friendly sight in this land of the dead. (Attack position. ATK/2500 DEF/2000) "You have one more chance. Run now. You will not be pursued."

"NO! The man on fire said I had to stop you!"

The meaning of 'man on fire' was not lost upon Haou. _"Ritan has already extended his influences."_ His eyes flashed. "So be it. Tyrant! Direct attack. Burning Hate!" Inferno Tyrant raised a hand in front of his face, making his hand glow with an impossibly bright light. He extended it forward, taking aim at Haou's opponent.

Who was already prepared. "Trap card activate! Call of the Haunted! I revive Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" A vicious and primal roar was what the monster gave as it rose up. (Attack position. ATK/3000 DEF/2100) Its roar was reduced to a growl when its markings started to glow. (Overclock effect ATK/3500) "HA! I got you!"

The Tyant lowered his hand. "Think again. I move to my second main phase. Now I will activate the effect of Inferno Tyrant. Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster you control. Then you will take damage equal to that Monsters' level multiplied by three hundred points. In exchange for this my Inferno Tyrant cannot attack this turn, but I no longer possess a need to do so."

Haou took one good look at the defenceless, defeated, and now utterly powerless child before him. So many a time had the king struck down children even younger than the one before him, even with the screams of the people around him yelling for him to stop he remained totally within the confines of his thoughts. To him this was a simple matter. Yes, he was a child. Yes, he was powerless and utterly defenceless to stop him. And indeed, yes, perhaps he was a victim the same way the living of this city were. But he was one other thing too, in the eyes of the King.

"_Not innocent."_ "Tyrant!" His hand raised to the sky. "Incinerate him!" It moved down. "Final Py-"

His hand never made it the full trip down, as suddenly the world almost seemed to stop.

Haou's arm was locked in a vice-like grip, and the audience beyond the darkness gave a resounding gasp. All eyes and attention were upon the king and they who dared to restrain him, the only one who would.

"Yubel!"

The dragon-skinned creature held her king's arm in a single hand her immensely powerful grip betrayed by her eyes. **"My love. Please stop this."**

Haou's eyes narrowed in a vicious glow. His teeth gritted as his voice became as blade. "I will not be distracted from this battle. Let me go! That is an order!"

She slightly tightened her grip, her voice now being the thing to betray her grip. **"I can't. I'm sorry."** Her eyes were the next to being glowing, and quickly both she and Haou were wrapped in a spiral of Haou's violet darkness. The twister of darkness shot up towards the blackened sky, but even though the spiralling haze both Haou and Yubel could still be seen.

Haou gazed his guardian in the eye. "YUBEL!" Both were then devoured by the darkness, and one last impotent scream of rage was all that were heard.

"**YUBELLLLL!**"

The darkness faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the heart of a formless darkness a beast felt the world around it change, change in only a single but oh so important detail. **"He...is gone. Has he been...defeated?"** The details made no difference, his enemy had gone.

In the heart of a formless darkness, the beast began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai Yuki fell to his knees, oblivious to the rampaging students around him. With the king once again sealed Judai was once again in command of his own body. He fell forward, still concious, fully aware of the world around him, and fully aware of everything that had come to pass in his absence.

The child watched as Judai fell, and seeing a demon, a spiralling darkness and the scene before him, along with the stampede of students now passing him there was only one logical move to make.

He ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang opened the window in front of him before quickly jumping out. The next few seconds were a blur of speed before he landed on the back of "Ebon! Follow that kid!" Both had already sped away before anyone could yell for Xiaolang to stop, not that anyone was going to try, there was already too much chaos among the fleeing students. One more runaway was just that; another runaway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey two victims in one stroke, I'll see you guys late-"

"No, War."

"No way! I'm going-" 

"I warn you **once**, War. Do **not** defy me. Or you shall be the first duel I draw to a close. That boy has earned his reprieve. He has disarmed an enemy."

"And what about Xia-" 

"Not your concern. That job is either Draygors' or Ritans'. It makes no difference in the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd of running students had quickly dispersed, each making their way to their respective homes. What few remained of the original flock ducked out of the way as the they assumed demon-posessed steed charged through the street. One member in particular was doing his absolute best to duck and run at the same time, having his own guess as to whom was riding this steed. Clearly handling this child is something that would have to be done carefully, and gently.

"Come 'ere!" A sudden scream was the boy's only response as he found himself placed upon the steed, which was quickly rushing away faster and faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan walked down an empty corridor of the building, suddenly slamming his fist into the wall. "Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attacks met, two glorious blasts of light collided, creating a supernova of pure power. Judai and Johan were almost instantly enveloped by the aura that the attacks had created. The two God-like Monsters continued their struggle, despite the fact that the winner of this battle was obvious. Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps their Monsters were simply waiting for the unspoken to finally be said. No matter what the reason, the time would be used.

"Dammit, Johan! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! She's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"I won't let you hurt her, Johan! She's my responsibility, not yours!"

"And you wont do what's right! So I'm doing it for you! Trap card activate! Gem Counter! All cards in my Spell and Trap zone are sent to the Graveyard." The only resident vanished, that being the trap itself. "Now I can fill my Spell and Trap Zone with Gem Beasts!" Five sealed Gem Beasts appeared, but would not be around long enough to empower the God of Neo Space. "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect again! Rainbow Dragon will absorb all five of the Gem Beasts in my Spell and Trap Zone!" For the second time in that day, the gems that lined the body of the Rainbow Dragon were filled with the life forces of the Gem Beasts. (ATK/16,000) "I have no Spell or Trap cards now, God Neos is weakened! (God Neos ATK/6000) "This is the end for you, Yubel! I'll tear you right out of Judai and make you pay for what you did! Rainbow Dragon! Destroy her!"

From the base of the energy flow that emitted from the Rainbow Dragon a wider beam fused with the rest, all of it making its way to God Neos' attack.

"I wont let you do this! Trap card activate! Legacy Soul! I must select a Monster I control, then remove one Monster in my Graveyard from the Game. The Monster on the field gains all the effects of the Monster I removed!"

Judai raised his disk high above his head. His graveyard was glowing, Judai had already selected who was to give their power over to the God of Neo Space, and destiny could not have selected a better, more befitting, and more cruel creature to select.

"YUBEL!"

The guardian of Judai, in both of his lifetimes appeared. She levitated far above Judai, her form only in spirit, not unlike Winged Kuriboh manifested himself.

Johan looked up at the creature, he moved so fast, and with such rage that Judai wasn't sure. For an instant, Johan's had changed, to that of a darker chapter in his history. "YOU!"

The transparent form of Yubel lowered, standing behind God Neos. Her wingspan spread, further than the width of the creature who was absorbing her power. She looked down at Johan with an expression of consideration. Before just a moment, and only that moment, when her face fell into sadness.

"**I'm...sorry."**

Johan saw it all, almost in the same instant. He saw...everything. He watched as Yubel plotted the creation of Super Fusion, and Judai's possession by the hands of the darkness that lived within him. He watched as he faced down Kaiser. He watched as that man was brutally beaten by the twisted forms of his family, as the armored creatures tried so hard to bleed the man. He watched as the most evil being he had ever seen, the twisted form of his own Rainbow dragon obliterated most of Kaiser's strength in a signal instant. He watched as the match came to an end. He watched his body wage victorious over Amon, after viciously breaking his spirit before absorbing his energy. He watched as he faced Judai yet again, felt every blow and heard every word spoken, and every one thought by what had possessed him. He watched as Yubel tried to sacrifice him to achieve her deceptive victory. He saw all this through the twisted reasoning Yubel had justified her actions with, and they forever be engraved in his memory.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! Not for what you did to me, to Judai, to our friends. And to my family! I curse your name, you demon! I curse you forever! I swear somehow, some way, no matter what it takes..."

None but Yubel could see his eyes now...and in them the full weight of her sins. "...I'll find a way to kill you!"

There was nothing more to say.

God Neos gave a mighty roar and the entire field was enveloped in the geyser of Rainbow.

(Johan LP/0)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Today's Strongest Card**

Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru

Spell (Normal)

During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can add this card to your hand instead of drawing, and/or send 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your hand to your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

Commentary: Haou

"A Deck that relies upon a Spell card that has no function beyond fuelling its monsters. Unreliable, but such power."

Author's Notes: Well that's gotta be one of the most interesting chapters you've read so far. You got to see Haou abusing a child and even though it took for-fucking-ever, you now know the result of the Judai VS Johan match, and what really happened within the blast.

All that waiting and that's what you got. Ain't I a stinker?

Now consider for a moment, what their next match will be like. I promise there shall be another, someday.

Now remember my update rate...

Rematch coming in 2016. Will either be a New Years or Christmas present for you all.

Before the hate mail/reviews start; my justification for Johan's behaviour:

Johan is (canonically) fierce about protecting his 'family' and there's no way in hell he would react nicely to both being possessed by Yubel, and the shit Yubel put Judai and everyone else through. The anime would likely just sweep this potential shit bomb under the rug but this ain't the anime, and I don't do simple endings for a messed up triangle like Judai/Johan/Yubel. There's far too much potential plot there to simply sweep away, and I intend to explore its deepest depths.

**Proceed with the hate**


End file.
